


Relationships In Pieces II

by MelpomeneTears



Series: Relationships In Pieces [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 92
Words: 197,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneTears/pseuds/MelpomeneTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Sareyna and Alistair continues.  They work to rebuild the Wardens and answer the secrets all around them.  This work has very Sexually Explicit chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the late post. Had some issues with this chapter.

Embarr raced across the city, Maric clinging to her neck. His guards sped behind him, struggling to keep up. Thoughts ran wildly through Maric's mind as his mare carried him swiftly to the palace. _"I have to get to her. I have to make sure she's okay."_

Maric had been traveling around the city checking on the reconstruction efforts. Things were moving along nicely when a messenger came flying at them, the horse frothing at the mouth a little. Maric felt fingers of panic twist into his gut, the messenger would not have pushed the horse so hard if it had been good news.

"Your Majesty, it is the Commander. She has started her labor early. The Lieutenant Commander has requested that you return to the palace immediately." This was said in a rush without pausing for air.

Maric ran to his horse, not caring if it was undignified. He was terrified for Sareyna and the baby. He remembered how hard it had been to sit outside the room and listen to Rowan's screams during delivery. He knew the baby coming early could be disastrous and prayed as he raced to Alistair's side.

Once he had arrived in the courtyard he did not even come to a full stop as he jumped off and ran through the palace. As he neared the room he heard voices yelling down the hall. He rounded the corner and did not slow until he was next to Alistair frantically pacing outside the room.

Alistair looked at him and said miserably "They won't let me in, and no one comes out to tell me how she is. It's too early, something's wrong."

Maric nodded and rested his hand on Alistair's shoulder. "They never let the men in, for now we just have to hope, and pray."

Alistair's eyes flashed at him, almost angry. "The Maker is gone, he won't help her."

Maric didn't flinch; he had been watching Alistair become increasingly bitter towards the Chantry and the Maker over the last few months. He didn't like their treatment of Templars or Mages. He also was upset about the Chantry taking children from their parents. And he was angry at the Maker for "punishing children" instead of helping them as he should.

Maric had tried speaking with him about it a few times and Alistair always shut down and left the room. Maric had been shocked and a little scandalized when Sareyna and Alistair said they were not going to have the baby baptized. He had wondered if that would change when the baby came, but it did not appear that it would.

Maric saw a servant walking past the end of the corridor and he called out to him. "Farren, could you kindly bring me and the Lieutenant Commander a pitcher of ale and two mugs?" Farren nodded then hurried off towards the kitchens.

"I don't want to get drunk." Alistair mumbled as he plopped down on one of the two chairs stationed across the hall from the lying in room.

Maric sat down next to him. "No, I don't recommend that, but a mug or two will calm your nerves. It will make the waiting a tiny bit more bearable."

Alistair nodded and took a few deep breaths; things had quieted down a little in the lying in room. "We were working out how and when we would travel to Amaranthine. Wynne and Zevran are going with us. We figured that we would have to travel only in short bursts because of the baby. I tried to talk her into taking a wagon, but she said you had done too much already. I was about to argue when I noticed a panicked look in her eyes. She looked down and we both saw a wet spot spreading down her dress. And then she crumpled over clutching at her belly and crying out."

Maric nodded realizing he was speaking of her waters breaking.

Alistair's breath hitched a little. "I didn't know what to do; I picked her up, ran into the hallway and started yelling for Wynne. She heard me and came running. She brought me here and had me set Sareyna down outside the door. Sareyna sent me to find Leliana. She said Leli would know what to do. I found her and came right back, but Wynne said I couldn't go in. I was okay for a while. Then…then…she screamed." Alistair closed his eyes. "And no one will tell me if she's okay. There must be half a dozen women in there, no one can tell me?" He looked almost angry.

"How long ago did you bring her here?" Maric asked, trying to sound casual.

"I don't know, maybe three hours?" Alistair looked at Maric with fear in his eyes. "How long will it take? How long before we know?"

Maric took a deep breath, still struggling to reign in his own panic. "It can take hours; Rowan once told me she knew a woman that it had lasted a whole day. Nothing to worry about yet." His eyes darted to the door as a pained moan was heard. He was grateful that Farren returned with the ale only a moment later. He poured them each a mug and handed one to Alistair. The only thing they could do now was wait.

*********************************************************************

Sareyna was starting to flag, the contractions were finally coming closer together and she desperately hoped she would deliver soon. She continued to walk around the room with Leliana's help. She looked around and sighed.

She barely knew these women. Wynne had brought them in a few weeks ago. Two of the women were skilled midwives whom Wynne had worked with before. The other two were healers. Wynne had been overly cautious since the Archdemon.

Wynne said it was because she had never delivered for a Grey Warden but had been told it could be difficult. She was also concerned about possible damage to Sareyna's body from the taint. Thankfully the baby was still taint free and they hoped they could keep it that way.

Sareyna doubled over as another contraction ripped through her body. She felt like her insides were ripping apart. She had been walking for so long, but was still wary of the u shaped stool in the middle of the room sitting on a layer of straw.

After another lap around the room Wynne told her to get on the stool. Leliana helped her up and then stood behind her to support her upper body. The contractions were less than a minute apart and the midwives agreed that the baby would come soon. Wynne checked her quickly to make sure her womb was open and ready to let the child into the world.

Sareyna was thankful for the wine with the strange herbs in it that Wynne had given her earlier for pain. Even with the help the pain was nearly unbearable. She tried to be as quiet as possible. She knew Alistair and probably Maric were right outside the door. She ran her finger briefly over her necklace at the thought of Alistair. She was sure both he and Maric were already as scared as she was.

With the next contraction Wynne told Sareyna to push. Sareyna bore down and cried out a little. Once the contraction was over she felt slightly light headed. She tried to focus herself, just wanting the baby out at this point. She was ready to sleep for a year, if the pain would just stop.

Another contraction hit her. She felt stabbing pain in her lower abdomen from hip to hip. But this time it was different. As she bore down again she started to have a full and stretched feeling. This was almost immediately followed by a burning sensation. She kept pushing and Wynne was making excited noises.

"The head is almost out, keep pushing." She practically hummed with pleasure at seeing the babe's head.

Finally, the contraction was over and the infants head was free. She tried to relax but still felt the burning and stretching. She took another breath and the next contraction hit her with brutal strength. Only Leliana holding on to her prevented her from doubling over completely. She kept pushing downward, just wanting this to be over.

"He's perfect, just perfect. You did so good Sareyna." Wynne tied off the umbilical cord and cut it. The child had a Veil. Wynne cut holes for the nostrils and mouth so the baby could breathe while she carefully removed it.

She worked slowly pulling the loops off the ears, making sure to remove it right to left so the child would have great luck in life. He would also have the gifts of seeing into the past and the future. Once the Veil was removed she carefully placed it on the paper the midwives had insisted be in the room for just this purpose. They would need to preserve it. It would bring the boy luck.

One of the midwives came over and worked at removing the afterbirth. Wynne cleared the infant's mouth of mucus and he gave a lusty cry. She looked over at Sareyna and Leliana "Leliana help her to clean up will you?"

Wynne was surrounded by the other women as they checked the baby out to make sure he was ok, and to see if he needed any healing. They all remarked at how big he was for being premature. They also murmured thanks that the child was able to breathe on his own. The midwives said the couple must be blessed.

Once Leliana finished helping Sareyna get cleaned up she walked her over to the bed. She helped Sareyna into a fresh chemise and then laid her gently down, pulling the comforter over her. Sareyna mumbled a half coherent thank you as fatigue set in.

 _"Wow, that was harder than fighting Darkspawn. Glad I only have to do it once."_ She thought. "Wynne can I see him?"

"Just a moment dear, we're going to check if you need any healing first." Within seconds she felt the cool energy wash over her body. She opened her eyes and saw the blue light cascading over her. Sareyna looked at Wynne questioningly. "Not to worry, just helping you heal from the normal labor wear and tear. I know how you hate to be bed bound."

Finally, Wynne brought the baby boy to her. She immediately started breast feeding the child and the midwives nodded in approval. Sareyna knew she should have them get Alistair but she felt she needed these few moments alone, with her child.

Wynne looked at Sareyna meaningfully and Sareyna closed her eyes, holding the tears back. It was as she had feared. The child was not hers; it was an Old God in the body of what had been her child. She started sobbing softly and the midwives thought she was overcome with emotion because of the birth.

Sareyna was still fighting back the wracking sobs when Wynne ushered everyone out and let just Alistair into the room. She promised Maric he could come in as soon as the parents had a moment to bond with the child. She turned back into the room and closed the door.

Alistair apparently figured out why Sareyna was crying and tears welled up in his eyes. Their child was dead. Their only chance to have a child was gone. Wynne had already told them that the Taint had damaged Alistair too much for him to father another.

*********************************************************************

Alistair looked at the thing in Sareyna's arms. He pulled it away from Sareyna's breast and looked at it. He looked for any signs of the child not being human. He found none and held the child to his chest, cradling it gently. "We have to try; we have to try to love it. I don't think it knows. It…he didn't choose this, didn't kill our son on purpose. We have to make this work." Alistair quickly devolved, a tear escaping and sliding down his cheek.

The boy had Sareyna's penetrating indigo eyes, but his hair color. The nose was clearly a Theirin nose. He had Sareyna's caramel colored skin. He was…beautiful. Alistair was amazed at how the blended features from two relatively plain looking people had made this gorgeous baby.

He couldn't help himself. He felt proud. He looked at Sareyna and smiled. She smiled weakly back, watching him with the baby. He was already bonding with it, he didn't care that the soul was not his child's, the boy was still his. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm alright. I just had hoped…" she swallowed hard. Alistair nodded; he knew what she was saying. He had hoped for that himself. He offered the boy back to Sareyna but she shook her head, she didn't want to take him. He wondered idly if this was going to be a problem.

"If you're alright can Maric come in? He would really like to see his grandson."

*********************************************************************

Wynne opened the door and Maric strode into the room. He zeroed in on Sareyna, seeing she was tired and that she had been crying. He knew women were emotional when it came to childbirth but Sareyna never seemed like the type. He smiled at her, hoping it was just the trauma of birthing a child, although he felt fairly sure that was not the case.

As he came closer he saw Alistair holding the child. He too had been crying, but seemed fairly happy. Perhaps, they were tears of joy. He looked to the child, the boy. He was beautiful, babies usually were, but there was something about him that was unspeakably beautiful.

The infant's long fingers were curled around one of Alistair's, the baby's strange eyes staring intently at the finger. The baby smiled and gurgled a little, Alistair and Maric could not help but smile. Sareyna didn't seem to notice.

"Has the boy eaten?" Maric asked looking to Wynne. The mage nodded and Maric turned back to Alistair. "Why don't we take the baby to the nursery so Sareyna can get a little sleep?"

Sareyna smiled gratefully at Maric. Alistair nodded and placed a kiss on Sareyna's brow before they left the room. Sareyna had pulled the covers up and turned on her side before they had left the room. Wynne joined the men as they made their way to the nursery.

"So, when is the baptism?" Wynne asked.

Alistair stopped walking and looked at the mage. He said in low and even tones. "The child will not be baptized. There is no point. And, before you ask, yes Sareyna agrees, so butt out. If you want to use his name it's Trelain." Alistair kept looking at Wynne; Maric could easily see the challenge in his eyes.

Wynne backed down, "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful boy." They walked the rest of the way in silence.


	2. Training, Dummy

"Brasca!" Zev swore before he kicked the training dummy in front of him. He huffed and bent over to pick up his dagger…again. He was beginning to feel as if he was never going to be able to fight properly again. He was tired and the sweat soaked his tunic and shone on his brow.

He huffed and stalked back into the castle. He asked one of the servants to draw him a bath. He knew he should remember the girl's name but he found his mind too occupied with other things. His body had turned traitor, he was weak and had started to wonder if he would ever be who he had been. He had finally adjusted to the decreased feeling in a couple of his fingers after months of practice.

His muscles were a different story; he was having great difficulty rebuilding his strength. Wynne kept telling him how lucky he had been to even survive, but he thought sometimes it might have been better if he had died. He sighed, reminding himself he was just frustrated.

He had used the exercises that Sareyna had taught him to try to build his strength back up. He hadn't noticed any difference although Alistair and Maric assured him that he was slowly getting stronger. He had been injured before of course, but nothing so severe. Wynne had told him there was nothing else magic could do for him. He had to get back the muscle strength himself.

He cursed himself for letting the mages keep him in bed for so long. Even the muscles that hadn't been damaged by injury were weakened by his prolonged bed rest. Zev guessed he should be happy that there wasn't really any scarring to speak of; it could have spelled the end of his fighting days forever.

He appreciated Maric letting him stay at the palace. In his current state he was almost useless. Besides, staying there let him have access to many partners to spar with and all the equipment he could want to train with. If he had to build his body back, here was a good place to do it.

Staying at the palace also kept him close to Sareyna and Alistair. They had all found themselves relying on the king and his generosity. Sareyna wasn't able to move when she was pregnant due to the fight with the Archdemon, she had to be at least a little careful and staying in the palace enabled her to do that. Obviously, Alistair wouldn't leave without Sareyna and it allowed him time to pursue a relationship with his father if he so desired.

Alistair had spent many nights talking with Zevran while he had been bedridden about his predicament with Maric. He wanted the baby to have as much family as possible but he was having a hard time forgiving Maric for leaving him without one for so long. Zevran had suggested that Alistair forget about Maric being his father and just try to form a friendship to start out.

Zev also suspected that having the palace full of guests had been good for Maric too. His eyes did not seem so pained, especially since Trelain had been borne. Zev smiled as he thought of the child, whose eyes were no less disconcerting than his mothers.

When the tub was finally filled Zevran undressed, his hands shook a little from fatigue as he untied the laces. He tried not to think about it, preferring to think about the relief the water would give his poor tired muscles. Once he was undressed he stepped into the tub.

He winced at the sight of himself. His legs were too scrawny and his chest seemed almost concave. His arms looked spindly. And his knees and hip bones jutted out from under his skin. Even his usual smile had disappeared over the last five months as he worked himself hard trying to recapture who he once was.

The water closed around him and he relaxed, resting his head back against the tub. He was looking forward to a long soak and then a good night of sleep. His thoughts started to drift but were yanked back to reality when he heard a sharp rap at the door.

"I am in the bath, and I am very tired. Come back in the morning." He sighed wearily hoping whoever it was would go away. It was not to be however, as the door swung inward. He cursed, wishing he had locked it even though it made the guards nervous having a Crow in the palace behind locked doors.

Sareyna sauntered in holding a tray of meats and cheeses as well as a few small rounded loaves of bread. In the other hand she held a bottle of wine and two glasses. She kicked the door shut behind her and sat next to the tub on the floor. Zevran felt his stomach clench. He was never sure how to be around her anymore.

Zevran raised his eyebrow at her quizzically. She just opened the bottle and poured two glasses handing one to Zev before drinking from her own. "Querida, you know I love your company but you should be with Ali and the child, no?"

He regretted pushing her immediately, her eyes clouded over and she leaned away from him. "Ah, Warden, I am sorry, of course I am glad to see you." He knew that she was struggling with motherhood and supposed she had come to escape.

"I came to bring you food. I know how you love to work out all day and then forget to eat. You should know that there is no way to regain your strength if you do not eat. Or am I wrong and you decided to eat a real meal today?" She smirked at him probably thinking he had not. She had been trying to drag him to dinner for months now, but he did not feel comfortable eating at the table with the rest of the palace's current occupants.

She had no idea how much he had been eating. She was never around when he ate; he made sure no one was. He was hungry all the time but was very careful about how much he allowed himself to eat. He wanted to rebuild muscle, not end up overweight.

She held out the tray to him and he broke one of the bread loaves in half before taking a bite out of it and grabbing a bit of meat. Zev did his best to smile for her, but it now felt foreign to his face. Although, the smile and laughter that came a few moments later when his stomach growled out its protest at being empty so long, was genuine enough.

They ate in silence for a few more minutes before Sareyna stood up. She leaned over and kissed Zev's cheek and headed towards the door. "Good night Zev."

She walked out the door and Zev closed his eyes again and leaned back "Goodnight, mi Amor." He whispered. He had become more and more concerned lately that someone would realize that he had fallen in love with Sareyna.

He wasn't sure how it had happened; he had been fond of her while they were travelling of course. He had been fascinated with her since the day they had met. But somehow, somewhere along the way he had fallen in love. He had not even been sure he was still capable of such a thing.

Alistair had been the one who pointed it out to him. The Chantry boy, in love for the first time had spotted it when he himself had missed it. Alistair was surprisingly generous. He was fine with Zevran caring for Sareyna, so long as he never crossed the line.

He smiled a little, amused that he had also missed when it was that Alistair had become a man. When he had come into his own and had become comfortable enough with himself not to begrudge the Antivan his feelings for Sareyna. Perhaps it had happened when he had realized he was going to be a father, Zev mused to himself.

He wondered at such a thing. Fatherhood had come almost naturally to Alistair, who had never really had a family; while Sareyna, who had grown up in the warmth and love of her family was struggling with becoming a mother. He himself enjoyed spending time with the child, perhaps trying to capture a feeling of family himself.

Zevran pulled himself out of his reverie and washed his skin slowly and carefully, working off the sweat and dirt of the day. Almost dying had apparently made him soft in more ways than one. Crows did not think or feel this way; it would be considered a weakness. And yet, the idea still held appeal to him.

He was not one to moon over a woman. And in fact he wasn't mooning, he was perfectly happy loving her from afar. It was much safer for both of them that way. He did not want to give up his make shift family just yet.

The others had all left on their adventures, but he had no plans to leave, didn't feel comfortable in his current condition. Or was that an excuse? Abruptly, Zev stood up and stepped out of the tub. He quickly dried off and picked up the food and wine before moving to the bed.

He seemed to be stuck in a whirlwind of perpetual confusion and doubt. Wynne said it was not from his injuries, but he was finding it hard to believe that his mind had become so undisciplined without having sustained some sort of permanent injury to it. He was too tired to dwell on it now. He crawled into the bed and picked at his food before drifting off.


	3. Dirty Little Secrets

Sareyna padded back to the suite of rooms she shared with Alistair. She was as quiet as she could be, not wanting to wake Trelain. She slipped out of her clothing and climbed into the bed. Alistair was there waiting for her.

He smiled and pulled her close against him, kissing the top of her head. "Did you tell him?" he asked quietly.

Sareyna sounded miserable "I couldn't. How do you tell someone something like that?"

Alistair had known from the way she came in the room that she still hadn't spoken to Zevran. "He'll take it better from you than from me. I'll just mess it up and make it awkward."

"I'll tell him soon. I promise."

Alistair nodded "I know love, but we're running out of time. We need to head to Amaranthine soon."

Sareyna groaned. "Don't remind me. Do we have to take Wynne with us?"

Alistair chuckled. "Not if you don't want to."

"She's nosy; I can't imagine how hard it is going to be trying to keep Warden Secrets from her if she's living there." She huffed.

"What about her acting as nanny, and our healer until we can recruit one?"

Sareyna flopped back on the bed. "Fine. When did you become the practical one anyways?"

Alistair laid down next to her and grinned. "About the same time you started throwing tantrums."

Sareyna blew a raspberry at him; he just shook his head and pulled her into his arms. "Let's forget about it and get some sleep before the babe wakes us to be fed." He added.

Sareyna pulled a face, thankful that Alistair couldn't see it. Taking care of the thing that stole her own babe from her was harder than she imagined. She almost resented Alistair, he made a great father, just as she knew he would, and he seemed to have no trouble with caring for it.

She needed to find a way to not be so disgusted with taking care of the child. Maric already knew there was a problem, had even tried talking to her a couple times. Everyone loved the child. Maric spent almost as much time with Trelain as he did tending to the affairs of state.

Even Zevran, between his frenzied bouts of training, loved spending time with the child. She had thought Leliana might never leave the castle, she was with him constantly, singing to him while she had stayed in the palace. Wynne, even knowing what it was, and what it had cost Sareyna, was drawn to the tiny monster.

Alistair constantly reminded her that it was not the Archdemon anymore, and that it had not done it on purpose. And she tried, but all she could think when she held it was that it was an imposter. It looked like their child, but their real child was dead.

For someone who never wanted children, the fact that she and Alistair could never have a real child of their own made her angry and resentful. She stayed away as much as she could, needing to get past the anger and pain before she could work on bonding.

She did her duty, feeding it and changing it but left most of the care giving to others. When they left for Amaranthine all that would change; she would need to be more directly involved in its care. How was she supposed to be Warden Commander with a child?

She shook her head trying to relax, her body needing sleep while her brain decided to rehash problems. Alistair, half asleep already, started rubbing her back idly. She smiled despite her inner turmoil. He knew her so well, reacting to her tension without her saying a word. She relaxed into his touch.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Maric reclined on a couch in his own suite. He stared into the fire wracking his brain yet again on how to tell Alistair about Morrigan. Alistair deserved to know about her. Maric had sent scouts looking for her as soon as he had returned to the palace.

They had no luck as of yet, but he hoped she would eventually return. To that end, he had to tell Alistair who she was. He should have told him right away, but they had all been struggling so much with what they had all gone through.

Now that he had formed some type of relationship with Alistair finally, he was afraid to lose it. He did not want Alistair to feel as though Maric had betrayed him by not telling him. He also didn't want Alistair to respond like Morrigan had, condemning him for abandoning another bastard child.

Maric closed his eyes trying to stave off a headache. Perhaps he was becoming an old man; he spent most of his time looking back over his life wondering how it had become such a mess. As if it was something that had happened to him, instead of something he was involved in.

Oh, and worrying, he spent lots of time worrying. He worried for his grandson; Sareyna was still having trouble bonding. He worried that she never would. Even if she pretended, children could sense those things. It was hard to understand, he was a great child, was happy and quiet. Everyone in the palace loved him, even the assassin.

Maric sighed thinking about Zev. He had lost the easy humor Maric was so drawn to before the battle with the Archdemon. He had become sullen and withdrawn; all he seemed interested in was training. He refused to come to dinner in the evenings, but on more than one occasion he had seen Zev in the kitchens late at night.

Zev had been severely injured in the battle and was struggling to recuperate. Or more correctly, he didn't feel he was recovering fast enough. Wynne had told Maric it was a miracle that he had recovered as much as he had. She had expected him to die or at the very least have difficulty breathing for the rest of his life. The healers had all expected extensive scarring and loss of feeling. Zevran brushed them off as exaggerations, but he and Alistair had sat at Zev's bedside for weeks.

They had been the ones to help him out of the bed. They had seen how wasted his form was and how sallow his skin looked. Maric had helped Zev build his muscles up enough to walk properly again when Alistair had left for Weisshapt. Maric had been the first to offer to spar with Zev. He'd barely been able to lift his daggers the first day.

Zev had steadily improved even if he did not put on much weight. Even before the Archdemon he had been slight, but he had never been scrawny before. Maric was sure as time progressed and he stopped burning the candles at both ends that Zev would put on more weight and get back to normal.

Maric finally drifted off to sleep, joining his lost love in the Fade. A few hours later he was jolted from his sleep by Zevran's screams. He waited a few seconds and they stopped. Zev had nightmares all the time now. And although he would tell no one what he was dreaming of, Maric was sure it was the Archdemon. You didn't get injured like that and not have nightmares about it. The guards had even grown accustomed to the almost nightly occurrence.

Maric rose from the couch and got undressed. He crawled into his bed and settled back to sleep. This time there was no dream, or if there was he did not remember it.


	4. Defrost

She watched as the fire licked up towards the ceiling, higher and higher. She couldn't seem to get warm. Spring was approaching and she had grown up near here, there was no reason for her to feel so cold.

Not that she truly believed she deserved to be warm anyway. Her mind drifted to Sareyna more and more often. Morrigan knew that she had no right to miss Sareyna. She had left Sareyna alone, had left her to face Alistair's death alone.

Knowing what kind of man Alistair was, even she had to admit he was a good man, she knew Alistair would not have let Sareyna sacrifice herself. So Sareyna would be left alone without her love. Morrigan had even robbed Sareyna of her only chance to have a child, her only chance to have a piece of Alistair in her life.

Morrigan had panicked when she realized that the spell she was working on over the long nights had the unexpected consequences of allowing Sareyna to become pregnant with Alistair's child. She had 'offered' to help Sareyna to end the pregnancy. In truth, at the time she would have talked her into it if Sareyna had refused. She couldn't chance Sareyna carrying a child that would interfere with her plans.

Morrigan had tried to tell herself that she was doing Sareyna a favor, but now she wondered. Would it have eased Sareyna's pain if she had the child to live for and to take care of? Would Sareyna hate Morrigan now for helping her end the pregnancy?

Morrigan shook her head trying to push the thoughts away. It did no good to wonder about the past. She sighed, resigning herself to the fact she might never be warm again. She had been cold, frozen to the bone since that night in Redcliffe. Her breath hitched between a sob and a laugh. She was still fighting to understand and control these new emotions.

The home she had known was swallowed up by the blight. It would be years; maybe decades before the ground would cease to be fallow. She marveled at the nearly untouched quality of the area she was now in. The army had been defeated here. She and her companions had found numerous Darkspawn when they had returned, yet the black sky and rotted land were somehow absent.

At first, she had merely wanted to escape, to be alone. But when she had arrived she found herself full of conflicting emotions yet again. Here is where Flemeth had saved Sareyna and Alistair. Here is where they had returned as a group to retrieve documents and ended up pushing out the Darkspawn. Here is where they had cremated King Cailan…her brother.

Coming back to Ostagar had hurt Morrigan more than she had thought it could. It somehow amplified her sadness, confusion and want. Many memories stirred within her mind as she roamed through Ostagar and into the Tower of Ishal.

She had spent the day in the tower trying to figure out what exactly she was feeling. Her emotions seemed to fly through her quickly leaving her mind unfocused. _"This is why Flemeth worked so hard for me to not feel things, it makes me weak, unable to focus properly."_ She didn't really care what Flemeth wanted anymore but only time would be able to erase some of the old witch from her thoughts.

What Flemeth had tried to do to her was unspeakable. She had struggled with that the most since Redcliffe. After Sareyna gave her the Grimoire of Flemeth's they had found in the Circle Tower Morrigan had assumed her mother wanted to take over her body. So she had sent Sareyna to kill Flemeth, she wanted time to learn to protect herself.

She had later realized that Flemeth did not want to possess her, but the child with the soul of the Old God. That way Flemeth would become even more powerful. Morrigan had been angry, but she had also been lonely. She had thought to have the child and raise it. Surely having a child would push back some of the loneliness that often overwhelmed her.

She decided to go ahead with the ritual her mother had sent her to perform. She wanted to be a mother, and she wanted to save Sareyna's life. She had even wanted to save Alistair's life. Morrigan had mused about her feelings towards Alistair during her long journey from Denerim to Ostagar.

She wondered if perhaps she had been so vitriolic with him because of her own insecurities and loneliness. Had she been aware, or suspicious that a relationship would develop between Alistair and Sareyna? Did she worry that she would be left as the odd man out in their adventures?

As time went on and Alistair and Sareyna did develop a relationship, was she worried that Sareyna would ignore her? Sareyna was…or rather had been the only friend she ever had. Perhaps it was jealousy that spurred her reaction to Alistair. The closer Sareyna and Alistair grew the more she disliked him. She often tried to drive a wedge between them, telling herself she was trying to spare Sareyna from the fool.

She had thought herself above such pettiness but her behavior during their travels seemed to indicate otherwise. She instigated arguments by baiting Alistair; she teased Sten just for a reaction, and ignored Zevran for the same reason. She became petulant when things did not go as she thought they should.

She had no words to describe how childish she had acted over the year that they had traveled together. She felt lucky that Sareyna had even made the effort to become her friend after the way she had acted. Morrigan bristled under her self scrutiny; it was not an easy thing to reflect on what a mess you had made of your life.

She wanted to blame Flemeth for her ineptitude, but Sareyna had offered to help her integrate more fully with their travelling companions and she had childishly and stubbornly refused. She would not have wanted friendship, necessarily, with most of the party, Wynne in particular, but quiet companionship might have been better than her self imposed solitude.

After swinging between fear, despair and anger for several days Morrigan made some important decisions. She wanted to know what had happened to Sareyna and Alistair, to see them and try to explain if she could. Had either of them survived atop Fort Drakon? As the battle had neared its conclusion she had left, unable to watch either of them die and know it was her fault.

She wanted to try to get to know Maric not necessarily as a father, but he had respected her enough to be honest with her. He had saved her from her mother's machinations. Of course, Maric being king would make it difficult if not impossible, but he had shown her more courtesy after knowing her for a few short weeks than her own mother had. She had lived with her mother all her life and she only wanted to use Morrigan.

Mostly she wanted Flemeth dead, for good. She wanted to feel safe and to rid the world of Flemeth's cruel insanity. She knew if she was unable to kill Flemeth she would never be free. She would spend the rest of her life looking over her shoulder, waiting to see if and when Flemeth showed up.

She started with Flemeth's real Grimoire. The one Sareyna had retrieved from her mother's hut. She would learn every spell in the book. She would practice until she had them all mastered and memorized. If there were no counter spells in the book she would use her knowledge to make one or failing that she would find one somewhere.

Morrigan knew the spells of the Grimoire would not be enough. She would travel Thedas and learn all the magic she could. She had plans to seek out the Dalish as well as Avernus. The ancient blood mage was certain to have a few tricks up his sleeves. She had no qualms about learning and using blood magic to save herself.

A trip to the Trevinter Imperium also seemed wise. They had magic the rest of Thedas did not and most importantly there were many ancient texts she could learn from. Checking in on Sareyna and Alistair would have to wait. She was not willing to put them in danger of Flemeth's retaliation if she somehow followed Morrigan there. So she would use any means necessary to find a way to kill Flemeth and free herself.

She quickly thumbed through Flemeth's Grimoire again, trying to decide the best way to tackle it. Should she try the spells that looked easier to her first or should she just work through it from beginning to end? She chose to work from the front. It seemed many of the following spells built upon each other.


	5. Working Out The Kinks

Sareyna hurried down the hall, she wanted to get to her room quickly. She was tired of all the looks. She was tired of the gossip and judgment. Most of all she was tired of this stupid dress and these ridiculous shoes. They were even worse than she remembered.

Alistair jogged to catch up with her. "So, do you want to spend the afternoon in bed?" He asked arching a brow at her.

She huffed and whirled on him. "Is that all you ever think of? I'm more than something to dip your wick into!"

Alistair stepped back confused. "What? We haven't done anything other than cuddle since I came back from Weisshapt, which was almost a month before Trelain was born. Not to mention I was gone for over two months."

Sareyna's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh Maker Alistair. I'm sorry I snapped at you." She kissed him softly. She went to pull away from him and he held onto her. He kissed her hard, his need taking her breath away.

He walked her backwards until her back was against the wall. She pulled away from the kiss and gasped as she was jolted against the wall. Alistair immediately kissed her again. He kissed her with bruising strength, her lips parted beneath his, his tongue slid into her mouth. She felt dizzy from the need in that kiss.

Sareyna slid a hand between them to push him away, worried someone would come down the hall. He grabbed her hand before she could apply much force. He intertwined his fingers with hers and moved it to hold her hand against the wall beside her head. Something about that gesture opened the floodgates within herself.

She reached her other hand behind him, she grabbed his ass and pulled him towards her while she rocked her hips against him. "'Reyna." Alistair rasped in surprise. He looked into her eyes for a long moment.

"Please, Ali." Sareyna moaned in response.

Alistair crouched down in front of her; he grabbed the hem of her dress and yanked it up to her waist. Before she could change her mind he grabbed a hold of her smalls and jerked, ripping them apart. Sareyna moaned, the need to be touched, kissed, fucked crashed over her like waves leading up to a storm, each one stronger than the last.

Alistair stood and was pressing against her, kissing her again. His fingers spread the lips of her sex. "You are so wet." He slid a finger inside her and she felt the truth of his words. His finger was a snug fit in her sex after so long but she wanted him inside her now.

She grabbed for the laces of his trousers, quickly untying them. She struggled with his smalls, having trouble focusing with his hand touching her like that. She finally pulled him free. She impatiently shoved his hand away from her sex; she guided him to her wet entrance rolling her hips against him again.

Alistair shuddered and moaned. "'Reyna, I can't, I'll hurt you." He ground out between gritted teeth.

Sareyna grabbed the front of Alistair's tunic with her free hand. "If you don't fuck me right now, I'll never forgive you."

Alistair closed his eyes his body shuddering again. "You're killing me." He whispered. He picked her up wrapping her long legs around his waist. He paused, biting his tongue, holding her in place.

Sareyna wiggled in his grip trying to feel him. "Ali, now please… please." She begged, her desire was burning through her; all she could think of was how much she wanted him inside her right now.

"Your desire is my command." He flexed his hip upwards and Sareyna rocked her hips pulling him deep inside of her.

Sareyna cried out with need, pain and pleasure. She thought she might fly into pieces it felt so good having him inside her. How had she forgotten this, how had she lived without it? Alistair paused for just a moment, satisfying himself that he hadn't hurt her badly. She ground against him and looked at him with half lidded eyes. "Don't stop, I need you."

***************************************************************************************************************************

Alistair's last shred of control was gone. He pounded into her hard and fast. "So…tight" he gritted out, almost past words and thought at this point, she was wet and hot. She had begged him…begged him to fuck her here, in the hall.

She ripped his tunic apart, nails dragging across his chest. She pushed the remnants off his shoulders so she could get to his back. He felt her short clipped nails drag down his back drawing blood. A flash of fire swept through him. She had lost control, marking him as hers. He tilted her hips allowing him to drive into her deeper.

"Mm Yes" were the last coherent words either of them spoke. The two of them reduced to primal sounds and actions. They growled, bit and clawed at each other. She came first, a wordless keening coming from her as she gripped his shoulders in an iron grip and her sex spasmed around him.

A few strokes later and he came deep inside her. He leaned forward resting his forehead against her, not willing to slip out of her just yet. They stayed like that still clutching at each other and panting for several minutes. Eventually, they both caught their breath.

Sareyna was smiling for the first time in days. He set her down on the floor, his body immediately missing the contact. Alistair's head snapped up in surprise. He touched her bottom lip, "I'm sorry." He took in her bleeding lip and several blood red bites on her neck and shoulders. The top of her dress was ripped baring both her shoulders and most of her breasts. "Holy crap, are you alright?"

Sareyna laughed, she showed him her blood stained finger nails. "We both ended up with a few war wounds. I'm fine, I'm fantastic." She traced her fingertips over the exposed skin of his chest. "Weren't you saying something about spending the afternoon in bed? I think that sounds wonderful."

Alistair's lip curled up into a sheepish grin. "Maybe we shouldn't wait so long next time. I don't even remember doing half of that."

Her own grin was a bit more lascivious. "That's ok, I do."

Alistair felt the first new flames of desire being fanned. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the wall. "Can you still walk?"

She took a few tentative steps. "I'm sore but yeah."

"Good, looks like I have more work to do." He pulled her close and kissed her again. He pulled out of the kiss quickly and started dragging her down the hall. "We need to get to our rooms fast, or I'm going to take you in the hall again."

As they turned the last corner to their room they almost ran straight into Maric. Maric's gaze swept over both of them, taking in their disheveled appearance. Sareyna started giggling and Maric smiled back. "I see." He said trying not to laugh himself.

Alistair gawked at Maric like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Uhm, hi" he finally said.

"Did you need something?" Sareyna asked still smiling.

"Not as badly as you did apparently." He couldn't help it, it was so funny. "A servant heard what she described as 'screaming' in the hall, she said when she looked she saw you both bleeding and came to get me. She thought I would want to know if Alistair was treating you poorly. In her defense she is new, and… uhm…not wed."

Sareyna broke out into a fit of giggles again. Alistair had suddenly blushed a deep red. "Oh, Ali" she kissed his cheek. "Every woman in the palace will be whispering your name by tonight." Alistair looked at the floor blushing even harder.

"Well, just try to keep it in your rooms. No need to go scaring the staff." He looked them over again. "Should I…uh…send a healer?"

"No!" Alistair all but shouted which set Maric and Sareyna both off again. "Oh, Maker. Come on." He tugged on Sareyna's arm again.

"Have fun." Maric called after them.

***************************************************************************************************************************

"Bet you never thought you'd get caught by your father."

"Do you have to say it like that? It sounds like I'm a kid or something."

"Sorry love, it is funny though."

"Fine it's funny; now let's never talk about it again." He pulled her into the room and locked the door. He rounded on her, eyes flashing with desire. "Come here." He reached out to take her arm again.

She side stepped him, giggling before dashing away. "Come get me." She hiked her dress up flashing her legs for him to see as she rounded the couch.

He pulled his ruined tunic off before crossing the room. He vaulted over the couch intent on tossing her onto it. Again she evaded his grasp. She darted back over to the door. This time when she tried to dart away he grabbed her dress instead. He yanked her back towards him and she stumbled into his arms. She giggled and leaned in to kiss him but he spun her around and pushed her against the door.

"Hey. What are you doing?" her giggles having evaporated now that she was caught.

He took her wrist and pinned it behind her back. "Making sure you don't take off again."

"Why? Don't you like chasing me?" he could hear her smug smile in her voice.

That was ok, he could play like that to. "Chasing you is fine. Maker knows I did it for months, chasing you all across Ferelden during the Blight. But…I'd rather fuck you against this door until you scream my name."

Sareyna actually moaned and leaned into the door. He smiled; she liked hearing him talking dirty almost as much as she liked having sex with him half the time.

"Lift your dress; show me your sweet ass." She was already breathing hard as she did as he told her. He grabbed her ass in one hand. Then he grabbed one of her thighs pulling it up to the side roughly. "Hold that there." He loosed himself from his trousers and guided himself to her entrance, still holding her wrist behind her back. He slid into her gently.

He moved his hand to her thigh, holding it as he stroked out just as gently. Sareyna started squirming wanting more. He stroked into her slower than he had entered her and slid slowly out before stopping.

"You are a cruel man." She pouted.

Alistair released her wrist and slammed into her forcing her to brace herself with her hands so her face didn't hit the door. He pulled back out "Is that what you wanted?" He whispered in her ear already knowing the answer.

"Yes." She said breathily.

He slammed into her tight pussy again and again. Sareyna moaned with every stroke, he wanted her to scream, but not too quickly. "Touch yourself; rub your clit for me." Sareyna's breathe hitched but she did as she was told. It was only a couple minutes before he felt her thighs starting to tighten. "Stop touching yourself."

Sareyna whimpered but obeyed. He slowed his strokes a bit and Sareyna whimpered again. He smiled to himself as he whispered "Rub your clit again." increasing the pace of his strokes. It took less time for her to near orgasm. "Stop" He stopped stroking into her as well. She pushed back trying to impale herself on his cock.

He held her still for a few seconds before moving again. "You know how this goes don't you?" He mocked in her ear. "Touch yourself." He felt her stroking her clit again and pushed a little harder into her. She was speeding up her fingers movement on her clit. He let her until she started to tense a minute later. "Stop" He stroked into her slowly until her muscles once again relaxed.

He started fucking her hard again. "Rub your clit as fast and hard as you want, but don't come until I give you permission." She moaned, clearly excited by the idea. He shifted his angle so he hit the sweet spot inside of her. Sareyna cried out in surprise and stopped touching her clit almost immediately.

He was enjoying this too much. "I didn't tell you to stop, touch yourself and don't cum."

"I can't." she pleaded.

"You start rubbing your clit right now or I'll stop fucking you." He snapped. "I'd be just as happy fucking your mouth." He stopped and started pulling out of her.

"No." she said a bit desperately. She started rubbing her clit again, although much more slowly this time.

Alistair made sure his strokes were long, letting all his length press and rub on the sensitive tissue inside her pussy. Sareyna was shaking after a half dozen strokes. He wrapped his arm around her and pushed her fingers away from her clit. He started rubbing her clit fast.

Sareyna started whimpering. She started shaking more and was sweating with her struggle to not cum before he gave her permission. She tried to push his hand away which only made him fuck and rub her faster. Alistair felt her clenching tighter and tighter around him. He almost gave in and let her cum she was working so hard to stop herself.

Instead he dropped his voice low and said "I had no idea you had such a thing for walls and doors. What else would you like? Maybe I should fuck you on the throne."

"Oh Maker Alistair!" She screamed as she came. He kept stroking in and out of her as well as rubbing her clit as she came making her repeat "Oh, Alistair" as almost a chant until her body stopped spasming. Alistair finally let himself finish after she stopped spasming.

He pulled out and let go of her. She turned and looked at him face flushed.

"You didn't wait." He taunted her.

"You don't play fair." She accused.

"Maybe not, but you still owe me."

"You want more?" she asked incredulously. Usually he at least wanted a break. But no, she could see he was still quite hard. "Fine, what do you want?"

"We can take a break if you want. As for what I want." He pulled her against him and squeezed her ass.

"I…you want to…" She looked a little ill.

"You said you would at least try it." He had heard people talking about it since he was in the Chantry.

"Okay I'll try it but not today. You've abused me enough. I expect nothing but naps, cuddling and lovemaking for the rest of the day. And food, I'm starving."

"As you wish." He replied giving an exaggerated bow. He tucked himself away and reached for the door calling for a tray of food to be brought to the room.

The girl who returned with their food was trying to suppress a grin and blushing furiously. Alistair had answered the door shirtless, trousers still unlaced and barefoot. Alistair's voice was still sex roughened when he thanked her for the food. She squealed and ran down the hall giggling madly. Sareyna giggled from the couch. "I told you. The Theirin line's love affair with titles lives on. Calenhad the Great; Arland the Tyrant; Brandel the Defeated; Moira the Rebel Queen; Maric the Savior; and now Alistair the Libidinous." She smirked at him.

Alistair tossed a roll at her. "Shut it, before Alistair the Libidinous fills it for you." He countered cocking an eyebrow at her.

Sareyna laughed putting her hands up in mock surrender. "Truce. Truce."

"No, I think I like my idea better." He walked up to the couch placing the tray on the small table before standing in front of Sareyna.

"Mmm. Gladly." She murmured as she pulled him half hard out of his still open trousers. She sucked him into her mouth flicking her tongue back and forth over the head. It wasn't long before he was hard. She slid her mouth up and down his length. She teased him, pulling him out of her mouth and licking him, watching his reactions.

She wasn't surprised when he grabbed her head and pushed himself past her lips. He controlled himself, making himself happy with slow short strokes so as not to gag her. She gripped his hips and pulled him deeper into her mouth.

 

"Uhhh…I'm trying to be nice 'Reyna. You're the one who said I had abused you enough." He panted, eyes closed as he spoke.

Sareyna pulled him deeper into her mouth again sliding her tongue back and forth along him as she pulled him in. Alistair fought her insistent urging. Sareyna pulled him back out of her mouth licking just the head.

"Damn it." He gripped her hair tight in both hands and jerked his hips forward. He slid into her mouth and down into her throat. He pumped in and out of her willing mouth. He tried being easy on her but having gone without for so long made it hard not be reckless.

Sareyna moaned around him and Alistair watched her as he filled her mouth with long strokes. There was desire in her eyes. He swallowed hard, his grip tightening as a knot coiled in his abdomen. His last few strokes were erratic before he held himself deep in her throat and came.

He pulled away from her, a very satisfied smile on his lips. She licked the last drop off the tip and smiled back at him looking pretty satisfied herself. "You're pretty slick; you've been getting me to do all the work for you all day."

"It is one of my better talents." She smiled sweetly.

He collapsed onto the couch next to her pulling some cheddar off the tray. "Well the next one's on you." He sighed obviously feeling tired.

"I certainly hope so." She quipped, grabbing the roll he had tossed at her earlier. She leaned back and slouched against him. She took a bite, wincing when her neck ached as she swallowed. She got up and pulled a couple poultices off a shelf. They made sure they always had some in their room so they wouldn't have to hunt some down if they got hurt sparring. "For our war wounds." She said handing him a couple. "Turn around; I'll get your back."

He turned around letting her tend to the deep scratches running down his back. He was feeling very blissful and sated. "I love you so much 'Reyna." He snapped his mouth shut, surprised by the words he had been about to say. He took a deep breath and let Sareyna tend his wounds.


	6. Past Present, Parents

He was spooning against her back, listening to her breathe. He trailed his fingers lightly over her shoulder and down her arm. He smiled, still tasting her on his lips and tongue. It had been a very good day.

They had made up for their desperate aggressiveness with tender mercies. The two of them had laid in bed making love, cuddling and napping all afternoon. He knew he would need to wake her up soon for the evening meal, and they should both spend some time with Trelain, but for now he was content to feel her against his chest and to watch her sleep.

In moments like this he found it hard to believe how blessed he had been to find her. Or rather how lucky it had been that Duncan had saved her. They had managed to somehow have a child, even though they had been told it was impossible.

And they did have a child, even if it wasn't exactly their child. At least they had more than most Wardens ever dreamed possible. So, he would raise his family with her. And together they would rebuild the Wardens, and they would also be their family.

He had more than he had ever dared hope for. Maybe it was why he felt so uneasy so often as of late. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He had always prized himself on being optimistic about his life. He had never had a real family, but he had been mostly content even so.

He had slept in a stable until he was shipped off to the Chantry. But he had learned about animals, and been well educated because of it. When he had not wanted to join the Templars and become addicted to Lyrium, Duncan had been there to save him.

Now that he had so much he was scared to lose it. No one understood him, and accepted him as much as Sareyna. She loved his sarcasm and wit. She loved him whether he was calm or angry. She let him be in charge when he wanted to and picked up the slack when he didn't.

She was as happy tenderly making love as she was when they were ripping each other's clothes off and attacking each other. And if she hadn't warmed to Trelain as much as he had hoped she would, he couldn't blame her. He simply chose not to think about it.

She was the only woman he had ever loved. And somehow he knew she was the only woman he would ever want to love. He hoped she felt the same way. He didn't think he could possibly go on without her.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing some of the tension from his body. He wondered how much longer he could keep his secret. He didn't want to hurt her, and no matter what else she felt, she would be hurt when she found out. He knew it would be better if he told her, he just didn't know how or when.

He trailed his fingertips lightly over her shoulder and down the length of her arm. She reached for his wrist and pulled his arm tight around her waist. Alistair kissed her shoulder and snuggled against her. They had laid there in silence for several moments when he heard her.

"Can we just stay here, like this, forever?"

"As nice as that sounds love, it is not very practical. Besides you would get bored."

"I guess you'll have to think of something to keep me busy then." He could hear the smile in her voice.

He chuckled softly. "That poses its own challenge as we would eventually smell really, really bad."

She feigned indignation. "Hmmph, speak for yourself. I would smell perfectly lovely."

He moved back and rolled her towards him. "Of course, how absurd of me." He kissed her on her nose and then started climbing out of bed. "Come on, dinner will be soon. We need to check in on Trelain and the wet nurse. And we should probably check in on Zevran as well."

Sareyna sighed heavily. "Fine, but I am not happy about it." She started pushing him out of the bed. Her skin felt sticky and tacky in several places. "Uhm, maybe we should call for a bath?"

Alistair shimmied back into his trousers and headed for the door. "On it." He said as he left the room.

***************************************************************************************************************************

She felt blessed, sun kissed and relaxed. It had been too long since they had been together. She was so caught up in preparations for their trip to Amaranthine that their relationship had been put aside. She would talk to Maric and Wynne tonight to see how much of it they could take care of. She would not sacrifice her relationship on the altar of politics.

If she could not sway Maric from naming her Arlessa, she could at least put off her duties until she got there. She was more concerned with being named Commander of the Grey in Ferelden. No one, including the Grey Wardens knew that Zevran had been the one to slay the Archdemon so when Alistair had declined Maric had named her the 'Hero of Ferelden'. She made a face at the ridiculous title.

"What was that look for?" Alistair came back in the room.

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

Alistair quirked a brow, "Any particular reason or just in general?"

"Both!"

"In that case I apologize, for both." He said a small smile touching his lips.

"You're the Senior Warden in Ferelden Alistair. They should have made you the new Commander."

"Ah…But you're the 'Hero of Ferelden' who better to be the Commander."

She shot him a dirty look. "That's your fault too. You should have let Maric call you the Hero."

"You're much better with people and politics, it was the right decision." He sighed, this was a familiar argument.

"You know I don't think you're worried about leading. I think you're worried about having to do all the work."

Smirking he moved closer to her and wound his arms around her waist. "You're right. Keeping you happy and satisfied wears me out. I have no energy left for real work." He bent forward and kissed her forehead.

"You're insufferable." But she sagged against him knowing that they would end up in a stalemate as they always did.

"I've been told that's one of my more endearing qualities."

Sareyna giggled and placed a kiss in the middle of his chest. "It's a good thing you're so good looking."

"And charming, and a great kisser and good in bed." He added.

"Yes, that too." She said with an exaggerated smile.

"Good." He pulled back and let her go. "I'll be back in a bit; I'm going to check on Trelain. They should be here with the water soon."

She moved to the bed and nodded as he went through the door adjoining the child's rooms to their own. He had only been gone a few minutes when the first of the servants came in with water for the bath. When they had finally finished she climbed off the bed and walked to the tub, peeling off the sheet as she did.

She sank into the water and started cleaning her skin. After she had scrubbed herself clean she leaned back and tried to relax. Too many things were clouding her mind. She had a ton of preparations to be made. She tried making a list of all the things she had to take care of.

The scales, skin and bone of the Archdemon had already been shipped to Amaranthine with strict orders to go straight into storage without being opened. The Archdemon blood would travel with them to Amaranthine. They had both been surprised and disgusted by how much blood there had been.

Trunks of clothing and toys for Trelain had been shipped as well. Alistair and Sareyna had each kept a set of armor and a set of weapons and had sent almost everything else ahead. Wynne kept her things with her as she did not have much.

Zevran had amassed more armor, weapons and clothing than any of them. His trunks had outnumbered Sareyna's and Alistair's together. Maric had said he sent some things as well although he did not seem inclined to elaborate.

The wet nurse had already taught them both how to preserve breast milk and how to give it to the child if breast feeding was not possible for any reason. Wynne would be coming to help but the wet-nurse would be staying behind in Denerim. Sareyna wasn't sure if she would get a new one or not.

Maric had also received several recommendations for nannies in the Amaranthine area. "Ugh, the kid is more than half the planning." She breathed. At least she had a lot of help, she would never have thought of most of these things on her own.

They would have to leave in the near future and start rebuilding the Grey Wardens. She wanted to get started, and she wanted out of Denerim. She would miss Maric though. He was as good a man as she had remembered. They had spent many nights talking over the months. Especially, while Alistair had been gone.

Alistair's trip had been very taxing for both of them. Sareyna had found it difficult to be alone towards the end of her pregnancy. She split her time between Maric and Zev. They had driven the guards extra crazy when the three of them had gotten together.

They sparred and watched the old biddies titter over the exhausted king, the sick assassin and the pregnant noble who were behaving so poorly. The three of them thought it was hysterical. It was a joke to even call it sparring; they all looked so ridiculous and were in no shape for sparring.

She laughed quietly to herself as she remembered the day she and Zevran had barricaded the Kings door so he would sleep and his advisors would leave him alone. Maric hadn't been happy about it, but he had eventually gone back to bed and slept for most of the day.

He had looked a lot like his old self when they finally let him out the next day. It had been an oddly happy and sad time. They all missed Alistair and were glad for the distractions that each other provided. Sareyna suspected they were also hiding from their secrets.

She knew it was good, even for a time, to forget the child she carried might not be hers. Maric had told them why he had come back, rumors about Loghain, Howe, Bryce and Cailan. But had not told anyone where he was or why he had left. And Zev…well Zev had always been a mass of secrets.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Alistair came back carrying Trelain. "I, uh, I thought you might want to feed him." She saw the worry in his eyes.

She smiled and climbed out of the bath. She would make this family work, for him. She dried off quickly and put on a dressing gown before taking the child from Alistair's arms. "It's still pretty warm."

Alistair's lip twitched in a tentative smile as he stripped and climbed into the tub. Sareyna settled into a rocking chair and started nursing, wincing a little at the first pull. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, you just looked pensive when I came in. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"I was thinking about all the havoc Maric, Zev and I created while you were at Weisshapt. I was thinking that it was a happy time, but we all seemed to be avoiding something too. Where do you think Maric was while he was gone?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe we should see if we can find another journal." Alistair gave a crooked smile.

"I don't think I like that idea. The last time you read one of Maric's journal's you got mad at me." Sareyna sat back in the chair rocking gently as the baby nursed.

Alistair gave her a disgusted look. "Right, bad idea, sorry."

Sareyna nodded in acknowledgement. "Have you tried asking him?"

"No, I figure he'll tell me when he wants to. I asked him about Fiona being my mother once and he clammed up and left the room. So, I don't bother anymore."

"I imagine it would be hard for him. The Warden's took her away from him and now here you are a Warden. Maybe it's a little too close to home for him." She pushed a lock of sandy blonde hair away from the baby's face and moved him a little to readjust. The child reached out and clutched her thumb. It was moments like this when she forgot he was not truly her child, she smiled down at him.

"They're long aren't they?"

"Hmm?" She looked up.

"His fingers, they're long aren't they?"

She looked back down and nodded. "Wynne says they're philosopher's fingers. She says you can tell a lot about people by the size and shape of their hands."

Alistair looked impressed. "I had no idea Wynne was a palm reader."

Sareyna shook her head. "No, she called it Cheiromancy. Said when she was younger the Templar's brought in a Romani Apostate. She told Wynne a little about it, before she escaped."

Alistair was finishing cleaning off. "I wonder if she made it?"

Sareyna shrugged. "Wynne didn't know. She was just sad the woman couldn't accept her fate."

Alistair huffed in exasperation as he stepped out of the tub. "Isn't it weird that Wynne has no plans on going back to the circle, even though she should, but she still doesn't seem to understand other people who don't want to be there?"

She watched Alistair towel off. "You shouldn't ask me. She's irritated enough with me."

Alistair was pulling clean clothes from the armoire; he turned around to look at her. "Really?"

"She told me that she felt sorry for me because I had not 'found' the Maker. Apparently, I wasn't supposed to point out that neither had she, since Andrastians claim he is gone."

Alistair coughed and then laughed. "You didn't really say that did you?"

Sareyna shrugged. "I did."

"You know, technically, I'm an Andrastian."

"Being raised by the Chantry does not make you an Andrastian. You have to choose it Alistair. I have no problem with beliefs, but believe because you choose, not because people tell you too."

Alistair finished pulling on his tunic. "I know, I know. I just don't know what I think. I never really thought about there being other religions or even other views on Andraste until we traveled Thedas. I just haven't decided yet." He walked back to Sareyna and reached for Trelain.

Sareyna handed him back while she went to get dressed for dinner. "Well, just make sure you do it for you. And I know I should be nicer to Wynne. She can just be a bit pushy sometimes."

Alistair had taken her seat in the rocker and kept rocking to try to ease Trelain back to sleep. "And what about Trelain? How will he be raised."

Sareyna pulled her own tunic on. "What do you mean?"

"If I don't have the same beliefs as you do, what will we raise the baby to believe?"

"I was hoping we would do it like my parents raised me. Made sure I learned about as many different religions as it was within their power to teach, and then let Trelain pick for himself." She had finished putting her boots on and stood to look at Alistair. "Are you upset we didn't baptize him?"

"No…No, I was just curious. We hadn't really spoken about it."

"Alright. Are we done being adults now? Can we go eat? I'm famished."

Alistair stood holding Trelain on one hip and holding his arm out for Sareyna. "As you wish." He said with a smile.


	7. Silver and Gold

Alistair walked into the Gnawed Noble Tavern, his palms were sweating. He felt his heart pounding as he rounded the corner and went to the last room in the corridor. He rapped lightly on the door. Sweat had started rolling down his brow. He thought he might be sick.

"Yes?" came a strained female voice from inside the room.

"Uh…it's me." He fumbled in reply.

He heard the door unlock and then it was pulled open. A small woman stood inside the door, her head covered. She waived him into the room. He ambled past her feeling huge and clumsy next to her small, lithe frame, even if he knew she was no shrinking violet.

Once he was inside the room he froze, and then turned back to the woman who was just closing the door. She looked up at him. "I brought a friend, it's alright, don't worry so much."

He could hear the teasing in her voice and tried to calm himself. "I'm nervous." He stated simply.

"Yes, I can see that. Sit, relax, we'll take care of you. No need to worry." She sat down at the table next to the other hooded woman.

Alistair eased himself into a chair across the table. He looked nervously between the two women. "Uh, this is a bit awkward. I feel dirty, coming here. I hate sneaking around."

The woman who had opened the door pushed her hood down revealing her short cropped red hair and delicately pointed ears. "You asked me here, remember. Sareyna's my friend too. How do you think I feel sneaking around?"

"Right, sorry." He looked expectantly at the other hooded woman. She nodded and pushed her hood back. Alistair was confused. He took in her chin length grey hair and the intricate tattoo on her face. It was almost an exact duplicate of Sareyna's tattoo. There was an extra piece under her right eye but even the color was the same. He stared for a minute trying to determine her eye color but every time he thought he had figured it out it looked different.

"You are staring." She stated simply. She looked tired and a bit sad. She was obviously an older elf, but how old was hard to determine.

"I'm sorry, it's your tattoo. It looks so much like 'Reyna's." he looked away.

"As it should, it was I who gave her Vallaslin."

"Really? She never talks about it, but I know it means a great deal to her. When we were traveling during the Blight there was a Keeper we came across named Zathrian. He was angry that someone had given it to her. He thought she had copied it from someone."

"He always was an angry old fool." She snorted.

Alistair smiled at her. He saw her relax a little.

"I see why he liked you."

Alistair drew his brows together in confusion. "Who? Zathrian? He liked me even less than he did 'Reyna."

She shook a little and sighed in exasperation. "I forget how young you are. No, I meant Duncan."

Alistair sat forward in his chair. "You knew him?"

"Yes, but I doubt this is the reason you are here, may we proceed, please."

He sighed a little but she was right he had come here for a very different reason. He wasn't sure how to start. His mouth opened a few times with nothing coming out. Finally, he stuck his hand out to the older elf. "Hello ma'am. My name is Alistair. My I ask your name please?"

She chuckled softly at him trying so hard to be polite. She took his hand and shook it "Yes, I am Marethari, Andaran astish'an Da'len."

Alistair turned to the red head staring at him impatiently. "I'm sorry Shianni, I get sidetracked."

"I noticed." She harrumphed. "Now why did you ask me here? I am very busy in the Alienage still."

"I, uh…I wanted…I'm going…" Alistair had turned red and was struggling for words. "Do you think she would marry me?" It came out in such a rush it was almost one word.

Shianni and Marethari looked to each other before looking back at Alistair. "You have not asked her? You got her with child and you have not asked her? Alistair what is wrong with you?"

Alistair shrugged sheepishly. "I was going to, before. I wanted to ask her in Redcliffe, it's the closest thing to home I had ever known. But then, Riordan…It doesn't matter. Everything changed quickly and I never got to ask her."

Shianni sighed heavily, not satisfied. "And after?"

"We were helping the king get things turned around. And our friend was on what we thought was his death bed. And then I was summoned to the Anderfels. I came back and then she went into labor early, and we've been concentrated on the baby…Oh Maker, forget it. I was scared she would say no." He hung his head, obviously a bit ashamed.

"Aren't there some shemlen traditions you need to follow? Why ask me?"

"Because she isn't interested in anything related to the Chantry. She wouldn't want a traditional Chantry ceremony. I thought you might have ideas. I don't want to pressure her to do something she doesn't want to, but more and more lately I want to marry her. What do elves do?"

"You do know that neither of you are elves don't you?" Shianni said with a sneer.

"I do, and I hate to put it this way, it feels petty, but we did save the Alienage when no one else was willing to come. And that it was Sareyna's boon from the king that secured lands in the south for the Dalish."

Even as his heart was pounding in his chest, he hated pressuring people into things and he felt even worse that it was elves he was pressuring. Maker, he felt needy and petty. This was all wrong, asking them to do him a favor so he could have what he wanted.

Before either of them had a chance to respond he quickly said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked for this. It's not right, I apologize for my arrogance."

Marethari smiled and it looked genuine, if a little wan. "Hush, you're right, you two have helped us more than any shemlen in centuries. Your concern about acting poorly is unnecessary. We will tell you of our traditions to see if they might be helpful. Besides, I consider Sareyna part of my clan."

"Thank you, thank you so much." And he was, relief clearly written on his face.

Shianni huffed before telling him. "We get married in a fashion similar to you. Our Hahren performs the service. All of the Alienage is invited and there is a small quiet celebration afterwards. We do not want to give the shemlens a reason to punish us." She tried not to glare at Alistair. She had been grateful for Sareyna and Alistair's help during the attack on the Alienage but finding out who his father was had made her angry. Maric was busy rebuilding the rest of the city while the elves in the Alienage had to fend for themselves.

"I..I had no idea, I am sorry you cannot even enjoy your own weddings. The king needs to make changes. Have you ever thought of bringing a petition before him?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Your kings do not listen to our kind shem." Her eyes flashed anger at him.

Marethari placed a hand on Shianni's arm. "Be calm Da'len, this is not the time for this anger. He is here for a request based on love, surely that cannot anger you. Do they not feel love the same as we?"

Shianni visibly relaxed; she wanted to help her people but her temper would make it difficult. She sat back in her chair and took deep calming breaths while Marethari spoke with Alistair.

"We do not have weddings as such. We can choose to become bonded. It is a similar concept as I understand it. It is an expression of love the two people share. They ask the clan to recognize their bond and ask for blessings from the Elven gods. The Keeper helps them to choose a way that is most suitable for each couple to do this task. So each bonding is enacted differently. Do you understand?"

"Are there rings involved?" Alistair asked.

Marethari drew her brows together. "The pair exchanges gifts as a symbol of their gratitude and happiness at being bonded. It is not necessarily a ring though. In fact they usually do not give each other the same gift. A weapon smith might make his or her chosen mate a fine bow they had made. Or a musician might compose a piece for their chosen mate."

Alistair looked at the table thinking. The Dalish bonding made more sense to him then the pointless rituals of a Chantry ceremony. He thought that Sareyna might find it fascinating as well. He made up his mind and made a mental note of what he would need to do. First he would need a Keeper's help, he hoped Marethari would help, but he would be willing to find Lanaya if he had to.

"Ma'am, would you be so kind as to help us if she should decide that she wanted to be bonded with me?" He asked earnestly.

"I am here in Denerim for a while yet, let me think on it and I will send you word."

"I understand, thank you." He turned to Shianni. "Would the elves from the Alienage be willing to come to such a ceremony outside the city if it were to occur?"

Shianni nodded slowly. "They are thankful for the both of you and would feel honored to be invited. But the nobility will not like it."

Alistair shook his head. "No, this is not for them. It is for us and those we care about. There may be a few nobles who are our friends but this will not be a state affair. I will be inviting the King, he is my birth father yes, but more importantly Sareyna cares for him a great deal. So there will probably be a few guards. I just want both of you to be aware of it before making your decision."

Both women nodded and he rose from the chair. "Thank you both for all your help. Now I have to wander around the city and try to find a way to ask her."

"I think you worry too much, all of Ferelden knows how much the two of you love each other." Shianni finally smiled. "Bards and minstrels are already composing songs about the Blight and the bastard prince's epic love affair with the fallen noble, whose family was unjustly slaughtered. There will be songs of you two for years to come."

Marethari smiled as well. "Lanaya said their storyteller Sarel accompanied you to the battle. She says he spins quite the beautiful tale. Perhaps we should send for him."

Alistair blushed. Sareyna and he had purposely avoided as much of the talk about the Blight as they could. They struggled to find their peace enough as it was. He did not realize that their relationship was well known, or that it had been turned into entertainment. He would need to speak with Leliana. He was sure she had had a big hand in that. "Thank you for your encouragement… I think, and please, do what you feel is best. I know Sareyna trusts you both as do I."

He headed toward the door, mind already trying to find adequate words. Suddenly, he remembered Shianni's early frustrations. "Shianni, if you want to bring a petition to the king, or just to speak to him. Come to the castle and tell them I invited you. I will make it happen, I promise."

Shianni nodded her face warring between disbelief and being pleased. Alistair smiled at them both again before closing the door behind him. He left the Gnawed Noble and wandered the market district for a while thinking. He could not think of any words to properly ask her. He could not think of what he might give her either.

After a few hours of wandering the market and palace districts he finally went back to the palace. He went looking for the one person who knew Sareyna as well as he did. He found him in the training yard.

"Zev, could I speak with you?" He wasn't sure if this was a bad idea or not, knowing the assassin's feelings for Sareyna.

"Ah, our wayward Warden returns. Your lady was looking for you earlier. Did she find you?" Zev took in the dust covering Alistair's boots and most of his trousers. "My guess is that she did not. No matter, how can I assist, my friend?"

Alistair looked around to make sure no one was there. "Ho, this will be interesting, we are quite alone I assure you. Have you decided to take pity on a shrunken elf and hop borders?" Alistair blushed. "It is alright, I jest Alistair, truly. How can I help you?"

"I… uh…wow…umm…I want to ask Sareyna to marry me." Alistair looked at Zev. The elf didn't flinch but he saw pain dance briefly behind his eyes. "I am sorry Zev, that's not fair; I'll figure it out myself." He turned to go but Zev called out to him.

"Wait, Alistair. I was just surprised. I figured if it was something you were interested in, you would have asked by now." Alistair turned back towards him looking hopeful, but feeling a bit guilty as well. "Come; tell me what it is you need help with."

Alistair came back and climbed onto the split rail fence to sit next to Zev. "I don't know how to ask her, no words seem right."

Zev was quiet for a moment thinking it over. "Our 'Reyna is a practical woman; I would think she would want you to simply ask 'Would you marry me.' Nothing fancy, just the words. Oh, tell her how much she means to you first. I am sure she will not turn you down, you are the luckiest bastard I know." Zev smiled at his own joke.

Alistair joined him. "I am the only bastard you know."

"It's true." Zev gave an exaggerated sigh.

Alistair chuckled. "I am trying to get the Keeper who did her Vallaslin to help us. I think she would like it better. What do you think?"

Zev nodded "Maybe you should add that to your proposal. She would probably be more willing. We know her feelings on the Chantry."

"That's what I thought too. One more thing and then I shall let you get back to your practice. Marethari says that their bonded elves don't usually exchange rings. They exchange gifts to show appreciation, usually something representative of who they are. I have no idea what to give her?"

Zev gave Alistair a grim smile. "You over think these things. What is Sareyna's most prized possession?"

Alistair knit his brows in confusion. "Her swords?"

Zev huffed at Alistair "She never takes it off." trying to give him a hint.

Alistair shrugged, he was starting to think Morrigan was right, he was a fool. Why didn't he know this? "I guess...I guess I don't know." He sat feeling dejected.

Zev shook his head. "You don't know because you do not even notice it anymore. There is a fine silver chain around her throat with three dark colored rose shaped beads, beads Morrigan helped her make, from your rose. Remember?"

Alistair's eye went wide. "Maker, you're right. I was giddy when she showed it to me, but I almost don't notice anymore." He thought for a moment. "How does this help me?"

Zev chuckled at Alistair. "At this rate, maybe I should be the one proposing." His eyes went dark and he sobered. "Something small, something she can keep with her, something that she will associate with you."

Alistair immediately thought of the two rune stones she had given him. He would have them made into…something. Something useful she could carry with her. "Thank you Zev. That helps, a lot. You're a good friend." He spontaneously hugged Zev and kissed his furrowed brow before hopping down and striding quickly back into the palace.

He never saw Zev's eyes widen and then turn around to follow him with a heated gaze. He didn't see him lick his lips and hop down before taking his frustrations out on the practice dummy he had been using.


	8. Great Minds

The guards shifted uncomfortably on their feet. Not that it was hot; in fact it was comfortable with a nice breeze. Zevran was pretty sure their discomfiture was with him standing next to the King in the first of three concentric circles. Circles that they were not allowed into.

Zevran had dressed comfortably. The maroon linen of his shirt was the most subdued color he actually owned. He paired them with loose woolen trousers. Being loose and black they hid how thin he still was after his injuries.

He looked around him and it seemed that he had been the only one who had listen to the Warden's request for everyone to wear clothes for a casual gathering. Maric with that glorious riot of gold hair was striking in his deep purple brocade doublet and black velvet breeches.

Zev turned his gaze to glance at Fergus standing across from them in the circle. He wore a simple linen shirt with an emerald green vest. His breeches mirrored the King's own; they both almost outshined Alistair and Sareyna.

Sareyna wore a simple sapphire blue gown with silver edging around the neckline, the edges of the split in the sleeves and the hem. They hem was a few inches off the ground and showed her bare feet. Zevran had chuckled when he had seen her. It was a perfect juxtaposition between her bare feet and the beautiful, even in its simplicity, gown. The sleeves trumpeted out and were slit to the elbows, at once beautiful and practical. The neckline was a simple scoop and the dress was fitted to the hips where it flared gently out as it moved down. Low around her hips Sareyna wore a gift from Wade. It was a chain mail belt made from Silverite, the clasp of which was shaped like a griffon.

Alistair was wearing a doublet and breeches in sapphire velvet to match Sareyna's dress. The cuffs of the sleeves were trimmed in grey as well as the collar. The trim ran down the front of the doublet next to the toggles, the bottom of the doublet was also edged in grey. He wore a pair of knee high black leather boots with a silverite griffon on each boot.

Both of them were wearing silverite rings with sapphires. When Alistair had told Maric he was going to ask Sareyna to marry him Maric had given him the rings as a gift. Maric asked that they keep the rings explaining they were a family heirloom. They had been passed down for generations.

Alistair had agreed and when Sareyna had said yes, he had given one to her. The rings were simple but beautiful and looked breathtaking with their outfits. Alistair wore the pendant with the dark colored liquid in it that he always wore; the match of which Zev knew was tucked inside Sareyna's dress. And as always, she wore her rose necklace.

Zev had almost offered an earring to Sareyna. One that had special meaning for him, but he had been concerned that it might be considered inappropriate. Zev smiled ruefully, worrying about offending people was a completely new thing for him. Not that he didn't have tact, he just didn't often care.

He looked back to the couple in the center the circle. Zev felt his heart race a bit. They were beautiful, his Wardens, both of them shimmering in the sunlight. Wide eyed and full of love, wrapped tightly together, proving the words of the ceremony unnecessary.

Zev felt anger flare briefly in his chest before quashing it. He knew they loved each other, and had eyes only for each other, but it did not make it any less painful. He loved them both, and was in love with Sareyna. He would never purposely hurt either of them, but seeing their bonding made the bitterness keener, made the ache sharper.

He sighed softly and smiled. He would not be bitter today; he would not sour this moment for them. He would be as happy for them as Maric and Fergus were. He would be there in place of their other companions who could not make it. He turned to look at Wynne, her lips pressed into a grim line. He would be cheerful enough to make up for those who could not realize the beauty of what they were seeing.

A square Ironbark table sat in the middle of the circle. On the northern side sat a small dish filled with dirt. On the eastern side sat a dish with feathers and leaves. On the southern side was a beeswax candle. On the western side was a small dish of water.

In the middle of the table there were two items wrapped in purple fabric. These were the gifts that Sareyna and Alistair were to give each other. Between these were a single chalice with honey mead inside and a plate with a honey cake on it. Maric held a sword in his hands and on his side of the circle, Fergus held a broom.

Zevran tried to keep his mind from wandering as Marethari called for the elven Gods to witness the bonding. Zevran was keeping an eye on the circles, making sure no one would ruin this for his Wardens. It was clear that many of them were confused and uncomfortable. That was fine, so long as they held their tongues and stayed where they belonged. He might not have his strength back, but he was still fast.

Looking at Maric today was blinding. He didn't think he had ever seen the King smile quite so brightly. Zev had forgotten that Maric had not been there for Cailan's wedding. In the months since Maric had returned, the nation seemed to have forgotten he had ever been gone.

Zev almost chuckled as he looked at Fergus. The poor man was a riot of emotions. He was beaming one moment and near tears the next. He would look totally forlorn and then as if it was all he could do to stand still instead of rushing into the circle to swipe the Warden's up into a huge hug.

Zev swept his gaze back to the Wardens standing across the table from Marethari. Marethari gestured to the gifts in front of her. Alistair picked up the cloth wrapped package and handed it to Sareyna. She took the package and opened it, a smile breaking across her face. She held her gift up.

It was a small bag made of dark maroon leather with a long adjustable strap. Zev could see it was made of Archdemon hide and embossed with a griffon. Instead of cloth and wood toggles there were two colored squares in a metal frame. Zev chuckled as he realized the two colored stones in the metal frame were the white and black runes that Sareyna had given Alistair during the blight. It seemed that Alistair had taken Zev's advice to heart.

Sareyna placed the small bag back on the table and picked up the other fabric wrapped package and handed it to Alistair giggling a little as she did it. Alistair unwrapped the package and laughed himself. Alistair pulled a gleaming blade from a leather sheath. It was an Archdemon bone dagger with a griffon imprinted on the hilt. He held the sheath up and Zev could see it was made of Archdemon hide and was also embossed with a griffon.

Zev couldn't help himself; he broke out laughing along with Maric. The two of them really were too much alike sometimes. Zev wondered how Wade had managed to keep it secret. Wade would be the only one that both of them would trust to work with Archdemon materials. It was in fact where he had gone to commission his own gifts for the Wardens.

Once they had stopped laughing Zev looked back to the Wardens. They fed each other a bite of the honey cake to symbolize how they would nourish each other's love. They each took a sip from the shared chalice to symbolize their two clans, or in this case, families, coming together.

Once they finished, the couple clasped hands and held them out in front of them, over the table. Marethari picked up a cord made from three braided leather thongs. She placed it over the Warden's wrists and wrapped it around three times.

She smiled at the couple then nodded to both Fergus and Maric. Maric came forward and laid the sword down a few feet behind the couple. Then Fergus crossed the sword with the broom. Marethari announced that the bonding was completed and advised the couple to jump over the sword and broom. The broom would symbolize their old life being swept aside to start a new one together. And the sword would be a reminder of the duality inherent in all nature.

Once they had jumped the circles erupted into cheering. Sareyna and Alistair were swept into a whirlwind of hugs, kisses and back thumping. Zev backed away and moved to the celebratory area. He extricated himself from the gathering and moved a ways into the woods. He found the bower the elves had built for the couple to sleep in under the stars. He did his own check to make sure it was safe before moving back to the gathering.

He returned as the couple was finishing up unwrapping presents. Other than Maric who was a closet romantic, everyone gave the couple things they could use in their continuing life as Wardens. Maric had commissioned a portrait to be painted of the couple, and another with Trelain as well. He was giving the originals to Sareyna and Alistair and having copies made for himself.

Maric's other gift had been sent off to Amaranthine already to be set up. It was a complete set of furniture, for the bedroom and sitting room as well as desks and chairs for each of the Warden's new offices.

He watched as Fergus' gifts were met with happiness and pain. He had given Sareyna Teyrna Eleanor Cousland's bow and quiver, each etched with the Cousland crest. More surprisingly he had given Alistair Teyrn Bryce's blue and silverite plate armor. Alistair was very touched and utterly speechless for once.

Lastly they opened his gifts. He was pleased when they both seemed to like their gifts so much. He had commissioned Wade to make three matching Archdemon daggers of the flamberge design, two for Sareyna and one for Alistair. Zev and Sareyna had talked the warrior into carrying a dagger as a backup weapon if he was for some reason separated from his long sword. He was getting pretty good with it too.

Everyone moved away to start the eating and dancing. Zevran tried to grab back some of his old shine, flirting and even dancing to a few tunes. Inevitably he ended up sitting towards the back of the group and drinking. Eventually, he just stopped getting up to get more drinks and just took a bottle of brandy with him. He had been drinking alone for a while when Sareyna came over to him.

"Would you mind dancing with me Zev?"

He looked up at her bleary eyed, just realizing that his tolerance for alcohol was not what it once was. Clearly, his wasted body had a harder time metabolizing it than if he had been healthy. "I would love too." He said carefully, making sure to enunciate each word as he stood up and offered her his arm.

He guided them to the dance area and wrapped one arm around her waist. She placed a hand on his shoulder and they clasped their other hands. The music was slow as he swept her around in time to the music. He barely noticed the other people dancing around them.

His cheeks were flushed, either from excitement or from the alcohol, he wasn't sure. Her hair was still loose, streaming down her back in waves. Her violet eyes shimmered in the moonlight. And her smile was breath taking.

"I love you." He murmured, he felt her twitch in his arms a little and realized what he had said. He tried to pull away from her, to leave before he could make things worse.

She leaned forward and whispered next to his ear. "I know."

She wasn't insulting or condescending. She had simply stated a fact and had continued dancing with him. He was thankful now that she had not let him make a scene. He watched her face carefully for a few moments. Her smile never wavered, and she wasn't faking it. At the end of the song he kissed her hand and bowed with a flourish. "Thank you for the dance, my lady."

She curtsied back, "Thank you, good ser."

Zev carefully walked back to his seat at the back of the celebrations. He watched each step to try to grasp a measure of his old fluid grace. Once he had returned to his seat he capped the brandy and placed it aside. He had already had more than enough to drink.

He scanned the remaining celebrants looking for a likely target. He needed a distraction, and it had been ages since he had bedded someone. He found a small slip of an elf, looking almost boyish, standing apart from the others. Falling back on old habits he chatted and flirted with her and then willingly followed her to one of the aravels. Tonight at least, he would not be alone.


	9. Honey Moon

They had finally left the celebration and moved to the bower of flowers the elves had built for them. Alistair had peeled off Sareyna's clothes and was looking at her bathed in only the moonlight. Her skin looked silvery, while her hair had taken on a blue sheen. He pulled her close to him and kissed her gently before peeling his own clothes off as well.

She ran her fingertips down his cheek and looked him deep in the eyes. "Thank you, thank you for this." She gestured around.

He smiled and nodded, knowing she meant the ceremony being small as well as the untraditional ceremony. Marethari had been a blessing and Shianni had helped more than he had a right to hope for. The day had been better than he had even dreamed.

He brought her close again and ran his fingertips down her spine. He pulled her down towards the ground and the flower petals beneath and all around them. He skirted his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. He intertwined their fingers as he kissed her again.

She parted her lips under his and sighed softly. She leaned into him as he tasted her mouth and caressed her tongue. He let her gradually deepen the kiss, happy to just revel in the two of them here under the light of the full moon.

Seeing her celebrating with the elves tonight he felt that he understood her in a whole new way. She constantly surprised and delighted him. He ran his thumb across the back of her left shoulder where he knew her new tattoo was. There were two stylized wolves, one jet black and the other a reddish gold. Both appeared to be howling at a full moon.

He moved her slowly from a kneeling position until they were both lying on their sides. He traced his fingertip down her jaw and trailed kisses along it and into the hollow behind her ear. Sareyna made a contented sigh and ran her fingers through the light hair on his chest.

He trailed kisses along her collarbone and slid his hand down to her waist. He held her there in an intense and intimate version of a hug. He inhaled deeply and when he exhaled he visibly relaxed. It was as if some great weight had been lifted from him.

His hand came back up to gently cup her breast. He gently massaged it, still trailing kisses across her collarbone and over the exposed column of her neck. He released her breast and Sareyna whimpered quietly.

Alistair gripped her wrist gently in his hand. He kissed and traced whorls with his tongue down the soft and sensitive flesh of her inner arm. As he neared her wrist he moved his hand to cradle hers in his own. Sareyna's head fell back and her body shuddered.

He bit her inner wrist gently and suckled the delicate flesh before placing a gentle kiss in the palm of her hand. When he bit her wrist she let out a squeak of surprise that turned into a soft moan. He watched her closely as he ran his finger tips lightly up the inside of her arm back to the shoulder. She let out a moan as he brushed over the newly sensitized skin. He turned his attention to the golden skin of her other arm. When he reached her wrist she arched back and moaned.

He settled beside her and she instantly wrapped her arm around him, clutching his shoulder. He smiled to himself as his fingers traced geometric patterns on the soft skin of her breast, nearing but never touching her nipple. Sareyna bit her bottom lip and arched her back looking for more contact.

As she undulated next to him, pleading with her eyes he bent forward and flicked his tongue over her hardened and neglected nipple. Sareyna's hand tightened on his shoulder and she cried out. He moved his fingers slowly to her other breast, teasing her skin again as he continued to lave attention on her other nipple.

Sareyna was breathing fast and still biting her lower lip, a fine sheen of sweat was starting to coat her body. Alistair swiped his tongue slowly across her chest to her other nipple. When he swirled his tongue around it the hand she had been gripping his shoulder with moved to grip the back of his head as she held him tight against her. She arched her back and let out a low moan. He held her hip and pulled her against him as a growl rumbled in his throat.

He moved so he was sitting astride her hips. He leaned forward to kiss her again. She gave a little surprised start when she tasted her milk on his tongue. Then she relaxed into the kiss loosening her grip on his hair and started running her fingers through it instead. Her short nails grazed his scalp sending shivers down his spine.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked her deep in the eyes, intently watching her. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" his voice was deep and roughened with desire. A slow smile crept across her face. She closed her eyes and ran her tongue along her lower lip and nodded once.

Alistair smiled back before kissing a trail across her jaw to her ear. He ran the tip of his tongue around the shell of her ear before biting the lobe gently. Sareyna let out a languid sounding moan. He twirled the tip of his tongue around the hollow behind her ear then teased her flesh with his teeth, working down her neck to her shoulder.

Alistair sat back up and looked at her. Her hair was spread out under her framing her face. Her lips were bruised from ardent kisses and her face was flushed. Her eyes were darkened by desire; he could barely see the violet at all. She watched him through half lidded eyes. Her nipples were hard and she was dragging her nails gently down his thighs.

Alistair moved back until he sat on his heels near Sareyna's feet. He grasped one foot and massaged the arch, smiling as Sareyna let out an "ahhh." of pleasure and gratitude. As he massaged her foot he traced the tip of his tongue over the delicate flesh of her inner ankle.

He nipped at the flesh gently a few times and was rewarded each time with a squeal from Sareyna. As he felt the tension leave her arch he moved to her other foot. He massaged out the tension and teased her ankle with whorls and nips.

Alistair moved her leg off to the side a bit and moved forward a bit between her legs. He raised her leg and drew a star on the back of her knee with the tip of his tongue. He was surprised when she giggled and moaned at the same time. He looked at her but she wouldn't meet his eyes so he did it again.

This time she opened her eyes sucked on her bottom lip and shrugged. He placed her leg down gently and picked up her other leg skimming his hand over her calf before tracing another star on the back of this leg as well. Sareyna giggled and moaned again.

She used her other leg to wrap around Alistair's back and pulled him forward. He released her leg and caught himself so he didn't fall on her. "Point taken." He said amusement in his tone. He pushed her legs farther apart and leaned forward to place a kiss on her inner thigh. He felt her muscles twitch slightly.

He started using the tip of his tongue to draw lazy circles on the paler skin of her inner thigh. He used his hands to hold her still as she wriggled and tilted her hips towards him. He sucked on her skin and bit it gently. He was careful knowing her golden skin would bruise easily. He slid his tongue gently up the crease of her leg.

Sareyna shuddered again. "Ali, please make love to me. You're driving me mad."

Alistair looked up and flashed her a mischievous grin. He moved to her other thigh and continued slowly teasing her. Her skin had become so sensitive that when he caressed her hip she moaned and shuddered. He worked his way slowly upwards and when he reached the crease of her leg he licked with a more deliberate slowness.

Sareyna grabbed his hair and tried moving his head more quickly. He moved slowly anyways and when he was done he glanced up to see Sareyna's eye closed and her chest heaving with each ragged breath. She opened her eyes and looked at him. As she watched he swiped his tongue over her swollen lips. Sareyna's body jerked upwards as if she had been zapped with lightning.

He ran the tip of his tongue along her slit. This time he moaned, Sareyna was incredibly wet. He ran his tongue around her opening and moaned in appreciation. He had to continue to hold Sareyna still as she kept trying to grind against his face.

He thrust his tongue inside her and Sareyna bucked against him again, crying out. He teased his tongue in and out of her a few times, tasting her and listening to her moans that sounded almost like pleading. He swiped his tongue all around her, over her hot slick flesh, carefully avoiding her swollen nub.

Sareyna's body was writhing, moving even though he tried to hold her still. She had both hands threaded through his hair, grabbing it and trying to pull him where she wanted him most. Her moans had become whimpers of pleasure and frustration.

Finally, he relented and swiped his tongue quickly across her clit. The reaction was immediate. Sareyna's thighs tightened as her hips thrust upwards and she cried out. He ran his tongue around it a few times before he closed his lips over it and sucked gently. He could hear her panting between her moans. When she stopped breathing he knew she was close. He turned his head and carefully put pressure on her clit, his teeth on one side pressing her clit against his bottom lip.

"Holy bride of the Maker!" devolved into gibberish and was quickly followed by "Alistair…" She slipped back to moans so loud they sounded more like screams as her body jerked and twitched.

As the paroxysms of her orgasm slowly subsided he slid a finger inside of her. He pumped it slowly in and out of her as he circled her clit with his thumb. Her hips started rocking against his hand even as Sareyna, eyes glazed, tried to pull his hand away.

"What are you doing to me?" She asked, her voice low and smoky.

Alistair placed a kiss on her softly rounded abdomen and slid a second finger into her. "Loving you." He whispered.

He pressed against the soft spot inside of her that made her squirm and shriek with pleasure as he continued to stoke in and out of her. Sareyna was still sensitive from her first orgasm and quickly neared her second. Alistair continued stroking his fingers in and out of her occasionally scissoring his fingers to stretch her opening a little. He started moving his thumb faster around her clit, swiping over the sensitive nub every so often.

Sareyna's hands moved to her sides, clutching at the flowers and grass below them as her second orgasm ripped through her. He felt her slick inner walls clenching and rippling around his fingers. Her hips thrust upwards and she let loose a primal sounding scream. Alistair drew his hand away and watched her, entranced again by the sight of her in the throes of passion.

When her breathing had slowed a bit and she opened her eyes and looked at him, he smirked at her. "You keep screaming like that and they're going to think I'm killing you out here."

She gave him a slow smile in reply. He sat back on his heels and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and nuzzled him. He gripped one of her hips and used the other hand to grip his erection. He slid the tip of his erection up and down her wet slit. Sareyna twitched every time he bumped against her clit.

She picked her head up to look at him. "What are you doing?" it was almost a plea. He positioned himself at her entrance and leaned forward until his lips were almost brushing hers.

"I'm making love to my wife." He captured her lips in a kiss at the same time he slid into her. They both moaned. He flexed his hips up and down, stroking in and out of her as she rocked her hips back and forth against him.

Sareyna threw her head backwards and moaned. Alistair felt the ends of her hair brush against his thighs and gasped in surprise at the feeling. He rained kisses over the exposed skin of her neck. He grabbed her hips and tilted her backwards, away from him so he could watch her as they made love for the first time as husband and wife.

Her hair swayed gently across her back and her breasts bounced slightly as they came together each time. She held onto his shoulders and watched him as intently as he watched her. He followed her gaze as she looked down to where they were joined. Her eyes slid slowly upwards until she again locked gazes with him.

He pulled her back against him so he could twine the fingers of one hand through her raven hair. He kissed her a bit more urgently this time, with less control. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he could feel her hardened nipples slide up and down the hard planes of his chest as he plunged in and out of her.

Sareyna clutched at his back as their pace quickened. She rested her head on his shoulder, moaning and panting as they both neared their orgasm. Alistair closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of being buried inside of her and of holding her tight against him.

He felt the familiar energy coiling in his lower abdomen. He canted her hips slightly forward and downward so he was brushing against her clit with each stroke. He felt her nails dig into his back and knew he had hit his mark.

Sareyna's moans became steadily louder and she had stopped moving, letting Alistair set the pace. He moved faster as the tension built. Alistair had to hold onto Sareyna as she came. Her back arched sharply and he was worried she would topple backwards. Her legs squeezed tight around his waist and he felt her clench around his erection, the muscles there squeezing him rhythmically. She called out his name again, her whole body went rigid.

She collapsed against him when it was over and with the feeling of her exhausted body resting against him he felt himself coming deep inside of her. He cried out and held her more tightly against himself as he spasmed and spent himself.

They stayed that way for long moments heaving and not wanting to end the moment. Eventually Alistair laid her gently down. She was watching his every move, love and adoration clear in her expression. He laid down next to her and stroked her hair.

"Hmm, why don't we do that more often?" She murmured sleepily.

"Because we're both too impatient usually." He chuckled softly, feeling satiated and blissful in a way he hadn't felt in months.

She smiled. "Nah, lets blame it on always being chased by monsters, and being parents."

He nodded. "You're right, absolutely not enough time. We are way too busy."

She turned on her side away from him and curled up resting her head on his arm. He turned towards her and traced the wolves on her shoulder feeling warmth spread through him. He looked up and saw the sun starting to peak over the horizon. He yawned and curled around Sareyna, they were both smiling and asleep in minutes.


	10. On The Road, Again

They had left Denerim the day before, laden with gifts and food. Sareyna wondered if Maric had given them so much so they would have to take a cart. So, they had taken the small cart and two horses to pull it. Wynne and the baby rode in the cart mostly, although Zev jumped on every once in a while.

They had set up camp for the night. After they had eaten and everyone had gone to their tents, Alistair sent Sareyna to Zev. "I'll watch the baby; you need to talk to Zev, now. You can't wait any longer."

Sareyna sighed and walked out of the giant tent, a gift from Maric, along with the thick bedrolls they all were now using. She walked to Zev's tent. "Zev?" she called quietly.

"'Reyna, come in please."

She ducked her head and moved into the tent. She sat on the floor next to him while he gave her a wan smile. "Uhm, we need to talk."

Zevran immediately looked uneasy, then the look was gone and the smile was back. "Yes?"

"There's something I should have told you months ago. But I didn't know how. You're not going to like it I'm afraid." She looked away from him and chewed on her bottom lip.

Zev waited for her to continue, when she didn't he replied. "You're still not telling me, Querida."

"I know, just..." She took a deep breath. "I'm not sure how to tell you." She took another breath. "Uhm, you're a Warden Zev."

Zev shot up off the bedroll, turning to look down at her. "What! No, I… there is a ritual, I did not do this. So, I cannot be a Warden, you are mistaken."

"I thought maybe I was wrong because you weren't eating so I kept putting it off. But before we left Maric told me how he kept finding you in the kitchens eating. It feels like there is never enough food right?"

Zev nodded slowly.

"And you have nightmares about the Darkspawn all the time?"

Zen nodded again.

"Ever wonder how you can train all day with no breaks?"

"It is because I am determined." He snapped.

"Ever been able to train that long before?"

Zev paused then shook his head slowly.

"Do you ever feel a strange pressure in your head when Alistair and I are around?"

Zev turned pale and nodded, dropping back down on the bedroll. "How did this happen without the Joining ritual?"

"The Joining is when we drink Darkspawn blood mixed with a drop of Archdemon blood. It is what makes us able to sense Darkspawn, and other Wardens."

"The pressure?"

"Yes, the Darkspawn can also feel us because of it, but we need it to be able to find the Darkspawn and kill the Archdemon. You feel a little different from normal Wardens but I think it's because you pretty much drank straight Archdemon blood when you beheaded it." Sareyna paused; she looked away from him, then back, her eyes sad. "I know you didn't want this, I am so sorry."

"What does this mean? For me I mean."

"To be honest, I'm not totally sure. As far as I know a Grey Warden was never created with just Archdemon blood. Logic says that you should have died, but you haven't. Alistair and I wondered if it was because of your poison resistance training from the Crows.

It means you will be hungry all the time. You will need to eat a lot more than you normally would."

"I don't want to get fat." He said simply.

"Have you seen Alistair and I eat?"

Zev nodded his head in disgust.

"Do we look fat to you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, there you go. You need it now, no one's totally sure why, but they think your body might need it to fight the corruption. Which means you might have to eat more than we do. It might be why you haven't bounced back like you thought you would. You might have been treading water, so to speak."

"And the nightmares?"

"They are because of our link with the Darkspawn. They say it is worse when you join during a Blight. It might also be worse because of how you became a Warden. Honestly, Zev I have no way to judge how things will be for you, if you will be different or not. Like I said, as far as we know you are the only to ever survive drinking that much Archdemon blood."

"Is there anything else?" he wouldn't look at her.

She would have preferred if he had been screaming. "For most it means, you will have difficulty having a child. You will have the dreams for the rest of your life if you are not able to block them out. The exaggerated hunger of course. The sensing Darkspawn and Wardens, like I mentioned before. And, most Wardens only live about 30 years after they have joined the Wardens. Ah, and increased stamina."

Zevran finally looked at her and quirked a sculpted brow. "Stamina?"

She smiled; the old Zev was still in there, even if she did not see him very often anymore. "Yes, stamina. And before you ask, yes, all kinds of stamina."

Zev gave her a smile. "Well now, that explains much, no?"

Sareyna giggled. "Yes, I suppose it does at that."

Zev looked serious again. "This Joining, is there anything else to it besides the drinking of the blood?"

"There is a small speech we say beforehand."

Zev looked thoughtful, his gaze far away. Then he turned to her. "Will you and Alistair do this for me?"

Sareyna was surprised, he hadn't yelled or screamed. He had in fact been very calm. "Yes, of course. We can do it tomorrow before we leave, or wait until we are at the Keep."

"Tomorrow, please."

"Of course. I am so glad you aren't mad, I was so worried you would be upset because I dragged you there with me."

"Nonsense, I gave you my oath for sparing my life. You also saved me from the Crows, twice now in fact."

Now Sareyna was confused. "Twice?"

"Yes, the Crows are many things but even they respect the Wardens. If they have plans to come for me, once they find out I am now a Warden, they will leave me alone. Unless of course, someone were to take out a contract on me. So yes, twice."

"Do you want to talk about it at all?"

"Not right now, I may have questions later but now I am tired and it is late. Thank you Querida, I am glad it was you who told me. Alistair can be a bit clumsy with delicate matters." He smiled and slipped into his bedroll as she stood to leave.

"Sleep well Zev."

"I hope so." He said tiredly before turning over.

Sareyna let herself out and walked back to the tent she shared with Alistair and their child. She climbed in and Alistair look back in surprise. "Wow, that was fast. How did he take it?"

"Actually, he took it really well. He wants us to perform the rest of the Joining for him tomorrow morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I figured since he basically joined with us we could take a little blood from both our vials for his pendant. You don't mind do you?"

"No, that's actually a good idea. There is no one in Ferelden who is as much a part of what we are and what we went through than he is. I never thought I would be saying this, but I am glad to call him brother." He looked at Sareyna, smiling and relieved. He had been worried about the outcome as well.

"Me too. And hopefully now he will eat right and start getting back to his old self faster."

"Did you tell him everything?"

"Everything I could remember off the top of my head. I also told him we don't know if it applies to him or not because of the circumstances."

Alistair shook his head ruefully. "I still don't know how he lived. Maybe it was just a little Archdemon blood? Maybe he got a dose of the Darkspawn blood on the way through the city?"

"Well, either way, it was enough Archdemon blood for him to feel different to us. Once he has recovered, do you think it will make him stronger or weaker?"

"Oh I think stronger, but I am worried he might not live as long. I'd say we should write to Weisshapt but I don't trust those bastards. I have never met such cold people. And they are more interested in politics and paperwork than just about anything else. We should avoid them as much as possible." Alistair's eyes were angry.

"What happened there? You never talk about it and when it's mentioned you get angry. It's not like you."

"I don't want to talk about it, let's talk about something else." Alistair said with an air of finality.

She didn't argue. "I wish Riordan were still alive. He might be able to help, or point us in the right direction." She sighed, having her and Alistair as the Senior Wardens in Ferelden was going to be rough. They had information that was left in the Denerim Warehouse and what information the First Warden had sent to them in Denerim but it didn't seem adequate.

"I wish he was alive too. Is it just me or do you feel like you're going to be swimming upstream?"

"I really do, from the sounds of it most of the Wardens and recruits already there are older than both of us. And on top of that there's the Arlessa thing. It's all a bit daunting." She looked at Alistair a bit anxiously.

"Well, I hope it's easier than being King." He sighed.

"What Arlessa? I don't think Arlessas can be kings Alistair." She smiled and he couldn't help but chuckle.  
"You snot, you know what I mean."

"I do, but that was just too good. Who do you think he'll name as heir? You know the nobles are really going to press him because of his age."

"I have no idea; don't really care as long as it's not me. He was a good king, so I'm sure he'll pick wisely. We should get to sleep." Alistair snuggled down next to his son.

"I was going to work on the vial for Zev."

"Do it in the morning, come to sleep while the baby is still sleeping."

Sareyna sighed and climbed in the bedroll next to Alistair's. "You're right, sorry. I just want to make it good since he didn't choose it."

Alistair nodded. "I know, me too." He reached over Trelain and took her hand. He held it as they drifted asleep.


	11. Surrounded in Darkness

Wynne had the baby back at camp and was preparing breakfast for them. Sareyna and Alistair had awoken early to find a nice spot to complete Zev’s Joining. They had found a beautiful patch of Sweet William surrounded by various trees. The sun dappled through the leaves above and dimly lit the area.

They returned to camp and waited for Wynne and Zev to wake up. Wynne was more than happy to watch Trelain while the three of them ‘dealt with some Warden business’. Zev followed them to the patch of Sweet William.

Once the three of them were settled in the small clearing Sareyna stepped forward. “Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you. Zevran, from this moment forth you are a Grey Warden.”

Alistair stepped forward and handed Zev a small vial on a piece of leather thong. “We wear this to remember those who didn’t make it this far.”

Zev looked surprised, then pleased as he placed it on. “This is marvelous. Where did you get it? Is that Darkspawn blood inside?”

“It came from the supplies in Denerim. It is Darkspawn blood; it is the blood that is left over from the Joining.”

“So this is Archdemon blood?” he looked at the pendant hung around his neck curiously.

“Yes and no,” Alistair said. “We took a little from each of our vials for yours. Not as glamorous but a bit more practical.”

“No, please. I am honored you would both do such a thing for me.”

Sareyna shrugged. “You are our brother, even more so now.”

“So, I guess people die from the Joining, being that they are drinking Darkspawn blood, no?”

“Yes they do, but we cannot tell them, or any of the other things I told you last night. As you can imagine, those are all secrets kept to preserve the Grey Wardens.” Sareyna watched him to make sure he understood.

“My lady, I am quite capable of keeping secrets.”

“I know Zev and I am very thankful.”

“As am I.” Alistair added.

“You will be attending Joinings with us in the future. You should be prepared for several possibilities. Some die, and it is a violent death. Some live, although their eyes turn white and they pass out. And finally, and we hope this never happens, but I’m sure it will at some point. If a person comes to the Joining but refuses to drink the blood and tries to leave, we **cannot** let them. Understand?”

Zevran stared at her for a moment, seeming to carefully consider her before speaking. “Yes, you are saying we might need to kill them.”

Sareyna pressed her lips into a grim line. “Just so.”

Alistair visibly shuddered. Then he clapped Zev on the shoulder. “Hungry, brother?”

Zev smiled, a real 100 torch bright smile. “Ravenous my friend, ravenous.”

They all laughed and headed back to the camp and inhaled the food Wynne had so thoughtfully prepared. They finished packing the cart and headed out. The group was hoping to reach Vigil’s Keep by nightfall.

Sareyna watched Zev and Alistair on and off throughout the day. It made her happy that there was no tension between them. Alistair had told her months ago that all was fine between them but she had not realized they had become friends until just today.

Zev’s smile seemed to come a bit easier, and he seemed less tense. Knowing what was causing the strange things that were happening to him seemed to have eased his tension. Zev would make a fine Warden. He had so much knowledge and hard won wisdom to impart, not to mention he was a fearsome rogue and deadly assassin.

She was also glad that Zev would not be leaving them anytime soon. The thought of him leaving broke her heart. She felt something for him stronger than simple friendship but wasn’t sure what to call it. Perhaps it was kinship; they had much in common and understood each other better than most siblings would. And there was none of the rivalry one would normally find between siblings. For now she was happy to call their relationship lucky, for both of them, she hoped.

She couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for Wynne. Now, more than ever, she was an outsider. She sat on the cart deftly using the reins to steer the horses with Trelain lying swaddled in a basket just behind her. She watched Alistair and Zevran intently, her brows furrowed. Sareyna couldn’t tell if she disapproved or was confused.

Alistair had reached out and wrapped his arm around Zev’s shoulders. She couldn’t make out what they were saying but they both laughed. Zev seemed content with Alistair’s arm around his shoulders. They walked that way for some time. Sareyna hadn’t realized that she had been staring until Zev turned his head and winked at her.

She felt a blush sweep up her neck. It had been so long since she had seen Zev’s cheeky side that she was utterly taken by surprise. It made him seem healthier, more alive, and more vital. It put him back into her line of sight, remembering for the first time in months that he was a man. His injuries and his dejected spirit had seemed to make him into a eunuch in her eyes.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Wynne watched all three of them in distaste. She had no idea what they had been doing in the woods but Zev had gone into the woods, his now usual funk wrapped around him. And when they came back out he had an arm wrapped around each of the Wardens and a smile fit to split the sky.

No, she didn’t know what they had done in the woods, but based on their behavior since she could guess. Alistair and Zev could not stop laughing and touching each other. And when Zev had turned around he had winked at Sareyna and she had blushed.

It was clearly not proper behavior for any of them. Alistair and Sareyna were married for Maker’s sake. And she carried their babe with her in the cart. She had always known that Sareyna was a bit unconventional for a woman, even more so for a noble.

But to drag Alistair into such a torrid fling was unforgiveable. Alistair was a good man, properly raised. Wynne wondered if the other two had drugged the templar. He seemed more giddy than usual. She pursed her lips but held her tongue. They had both made it clear to her that their love life was none of her business.

She made a silent prayer to the Maker that he would watch over all of their souls and that they would soon arrive at the Keep. She wanted to make plans to find a replacement for herself quickly. She could not stand by and watch as they carried on so. It was distasteful.

Trelain woke up behind her and started to cry. Sareyna called for them to stop. They needed lunch and she needed to feed the baby. Once they had stopped Zevran had gone to gather wood for the fire while Wynne rested.

She furtively watched Sareyna and Alistair as Sareyna was feeding the baby. They were faced away from her but she saw the sides of Sareyna’s tunic flutter to the side. Alistair was staring at Sareyna’s chest avidly. She shuddered to think he was getting sexual pleasure from staring at Sareyna’s breasts while she nursed their young child.

Wynne yelped shooting up off the rock she had been sitting on. Zevran had snuck up behind her startling her. He had whispered “Come Wynne…” he stared at her in surprise and bewilderment.

“What?” She squeaked. A quick look around had confirmed that Sareyna and Alistair were now staring at her as well.   
They looked to Zev and he shrugged. “I was saying, Come, Wynne, let us start lunch.” He bowed. “I am sorry to have frightened you.”

“O…Oh.” Wynne stammered and started walking to the small pit Alistair had dug for the fire. “Of course.” She pulled out a pot as well as some bits of dried meat and vegetables the King had been nice enough to send with them as Zevran built a fire with the wood he had gather and embers from their fire bundle.

She kept her head down as she made them a stew. Zevran had offered to cook for them but she needed something to do, she was still embarrassed from her earlier reaction. Zev came over periodically to add some herbs he had brought with him to the stew. He made sure she always heard him coming.

As they sat to eat she returned to watching Sareyna and Alistair. Alistair sat holding the baby, trying to rock him back to sleep while Sareyna ate ravenously. Her tunic was buttoned closed once again and was tucked into her trousers.

She looked around at the three of them; it was weird to be on the road once again, especially with a baby. She decided that once they were all settled into the Keep she would take her leave and join Shale. Some academic research sounded nice and relaxing. Helping a golem find a way to regain their self certainly sounded less risqué than staying with the Wardens.

***************************************************************************************************************************

“Any idea what’s going on with her today?” Alistair asked.

Sareyna shook her head. “Not a clue. Maybe she didn’t sleep well. It seems like she’s been brooding all day.”

“Not all day,” Alistair corrected. “Just since we returned from the forest.”

“Maybe she feels left out?” She shrugged.

“Maybe you could talk to her?” He urged.

“Not me, I didn’t even want to bring her. If you are worried about why she is brooding then you talk to her. Besides,” She smiled. “She’ll take it better coming from you.”

“Hey, that’s dirty throwing my words back at me.” He pouted at her.

Sareyna smirked. “And?”

***************************************************************************************************************************

Alistair didn’t reply. Sareyna cleaned her dish and spoon quickly from her waterskin. She had finally felt sated after three servings. She took Trelain from Alistair so he could eat. Alistair quickly made his way to the stew pot and almost ran into Zev who was coming back for more. He chuckled; it was odd seeing the small elf pack away as much as he could.

He sat back down next to Sareyna as she rocked Trelain. He still hadn’t fallen back asleep, but wasn’t crying. He kept looking around him. Suddenly Sareyna’s head snapped up. “We need to get into our armor before we leave. Wynne, make sure you have your staff where you can quickly grab it.” She stood up and swaddled Trelain and placed him in the basket next to Alistair.

He watched her as she moved to the back of the cart and started pulling on her armor quickly. Alistair looked to Zev and then to Wynne; they were both as confused as he was. Sareyna strapped on her weapons, all of them, and stood between where they had stopped and the road.

Zev cleaned his dishes quickly and moved to put his armor and weapons on as well. Alistair quickly ate, making sure to get enough, but not stuffing himself. He watched as Sareyna and Zevran had a hushed conversation.

Whatever she was saying Zev didn’t like it and started to argue with her. Sareyna touched his arm, her eyes softening and she spoke to him in hushed tones. Zev huffed but nodded in agreement. Wynne grabbed her staff and laid it behind the seat of the cart.

Alistair emptied what little was left in the pot near the tree lines for the animals. He wrapped up the firebundle and placed it back in the cart. He made sure to douse the fire and covered it with dirt. Then looked around making sure they had gathered all their things.

He picked the baby’s basket up and placed it behind the seat of the cart, careful not to hamper Wynne’s reach to her staff. Once Trelain was settled in the back of the cart Zevran swung himself up next to Wynne. _“Ah, that’s what the argument had been about.”_ He thought.

They headed out, making sure to keep an eye out behind them as well as in front. They had been on the road for less than half an hour when they saw a solider making their way towards them. Sareyna pulled her sword free but motioned for Alistair to leave his.

With the soldier about twenty paces away Sareyna re-sheathed her sword.

“Commander?” The soldier called out. It was a woman.

“Yes?”

“Oh, I did not expect to find you so close to the Keep. Did you come straight through?”  
“No, we stopped. We’re just really efficient at traveling.”

The soldier nodded. “Ah, of course,” she stopped in front of Sareyna crossing her arms across her chest and bowing forward slightly. “My name is Mhairi. I am to travel with you and assist you on the way to the Keep.” She looked around. “Although, it does not appear I am needed.”

“Please, join us, the more the merrier.” Alistair said. He dropped behind the cart and Mhairi took up his previous position.

*************************************************************************************************************************

They walked in relative silence for several hours. Sareyna thought she might have been mistaken, but she had learned to trust her instincts. When she had held Trelain she had felt a sudden panic for his safety. So, she had followed her instincts.

As time went on she felt the tension around them grow. She was about to tell them to relax she had been wrong when Zevran’s head snapped up. He looked at Sareyna eyes wide. “What is it Zev?” Wynne stopped the cart and Sareyna stepped towards him.

“The pressure, its sharper and….buzzing?”

“Alistair!” Sareyna yelled, panic flaring for a second before she clamped it down.

He came running to her side. “How did you feel it, I just barely felt a tickle a half second before you called?”

Sareyna looked at Zev, “It wasn’t me.”

Alistair looked at Zev as well. “Really? Interesting.”

“Yes, yes interesting, now can we get back to the matter at hand?”

Wynne and Mhairi were watching the three in confusion.

“Yes, love. Sorry. Let’s go.”

Sareyna looked at Wynne. “Stay here until someone tells you it’s safe. Protect the baby.” She narrowed her eyes on Zev and he nodded.

She turned and started walking towards the Keep with Mhairi and Alistair. They had already been bringing down Darkspawn for sometime when a man came running up to them telling them the Keep was overrun with Darkspawn. He offered to look for help and took off. They started moving slowly through the Keep clearing it of Darkspawn, room by room and floor by floor.


	12. Seeing Double

They rounded the corner and Sareyna gasped in shock. _“Holy Crap, that’s what Alistair will look like in a few years.”_ She stopped up short, eyes scanning over the tall blonde. He obviously wasn’t as muscular as Alistair and his hair was longer but the lopsided grin he gave her when he said “Eh…I didn’t do it.” was almost a perfect imitation of her husband’s.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. I’m not broken up about them dying, to be perfectly honest. Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down. Oh I know, most people enjoy being kicked in the head to be woken up each morning. Me, I’m just picky.”

Sarcastic like Alistair too. Tearing her eyes away from the eerie sight she scanned the floor. There was a tangle of Darkspawn and Templars at his feet. She didn’t care what had happened in the room, her only concern was ridding the Keep of the Darkspawn and making it safe.

She elicited the mage’s help to clear the keep. Alistair and Mhairi didn’t exactly approve but didn’t argue; they needed help. The Darkspawn had already decimated the Orlesian Wardens that had been stationed at the Keep. And Sareyna wasn’t concerned about the mage trying to turn a spell against her and her companions. Fighting almost nonstop for a year had made Alistair very fast with his templar abilities.

The mage, his name was Anders, agreed to help them clear the Keep of Darkspawn. He proved quite useful, he was a healing wunderkind. His ice spells made moving through the Darkspawn much easier. He would freeze them and the rest of the group would smash them, very efficient.

They cleared the Darkspawn out as they worked their way through the Keep. One of the doors they opened led to a room full of Darkspawn being slaughtered by a dwarf. Sareyna and Alistair looked at each other with questioning looks; they recognized the armor, and the red hair.

Oghren turned and waived to them in the middle of fighting before slaughtering the rest of the Darkspawn.

“Look hun, he thinks he’s in a parade.” Alistair laughed.

Once the Darkspawn were all dead he turned to them. “Ah ha, there you are. When these Darkspawn showed up I thought, just you wait till the new commanders get here and you’ll all be spitting teeth out of your arses! Followed the screaming, and sure enough, here you are. Good on ya!”

Alistair chuckled, at the imagery she supposed. “Oghren you’re here?”

“Doubting your eyes huh? I get like that, after the fifth bottle or so. Came here thinking I might try my hand at becoming a bonafide Grey Warden.” He shifted a little uneasily on his feet.

Mhairi gave a disgusted sigh. “He was here when I left; I can’t believe the Warden’s didn’t kick him out”

Sareyna shot her a dirty look, which she missed. Her attention was still focused on Oghren.

“Hey, if it isn’t the recruit with the great rack.” Oghren smirked.

“Yes, a prize for the Warden’s to be sure.” Mhairi mumbled.

“I know, I know too good to be true right? Hey who’s the mage? Boyfriend? Should I leave you two alone?” He asked the female warrior.

Anders’ brow quirked, _“eh, that’s creepy.”_ Sareyna thought, shaking her head.

“Wow, a dwarf that smells like a brewery. You never see that **anywhere**.” Anders retorted.

“Huh. A mage comedian. Thought those normally died young.”

Alistair snickered this time. Sareyna was trying not to smile listening to her old companion trade barbs with her newest ones. “It’s good to see you again, friend.” Sareyna said.

“I find that hard to believe.” Anders quipped behind her back.

“As do I.” Mhairi added.

Sareyna was about to say something when Oghren cut her off.

“Now let’s introduce some Darkspawn arses to my foot. Only polite thing to do.”

With Oghren’s large blade helping them clear a swath they made great time. Finally, they were near the top of the Keep. They ran into a hallway where a man sat propped and very badly injured against the wall. Mhairi ran to his side.

“M…Mhairi?” He was obviously struggling for coherent thought through the haze of pain and blood loss.

“Roland! Commander, Roland was a knight recruited from Denerim like me. We must do something for him.”

Sareyna looked to Anders who shook his head slowly. “He looks beyond healing magic. Maybe a shot of whiskey for the pain?”

Oghren looked at Anders. “I like the way you think.”

“Stop joking, this isn’t funny.” Mhairi snapped.

Roland turned to look at Alistair and Sareyna. “The Commander?”

Sareyna stepped forward. “I’m here. I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.” Alistair touched her arm reassuringly.

“We only had a moment's warning before they were on us Commander. The Seneschal ordered a counter attack but they came out of nowhere. There’s one with them. A Darkspawn who talks, his magic is powerful.” Roland’s pained eyes closed momentarily.

“A talking Darkspawn? The lad must be delirious.” Oghren sighed and looked away.

“There’s something in my blood. Ahhh, it hurts.” Roland groaned.

Sareyna hated to press a dying man but they needed to find the rest of the Darkspawn. “Where is this talking Darkspawn?” She asked carefully.

Roland struggled to reply. “It went that way.” Gesturing to the left with his head. “After the Seneschal.” Roland made a pained gasp and finally perished.

“I will avenge you Roland, I swear it.” Mhairi said quietly.

The five of them moved up the stairs that Roland had pointed out to them. When they reached the top they saw a Darkspawn with a painted face speaking with a middle aged soldier. Sareyna shook her head in disbelief. Alistair and Oghren both gasped. They were all shocked that Roland had been right.

His speech wasn't the halting, near gibberish speech of Darkspawn emissaries, it was coherent and understandable. The talking Darkspawn ordered the others to attack Sareyna’s group, instructing them to take the Warden’s and kill the others. Sareyna had a weird flashback to Ser Cauthrien at Howe’s Denerim estate.

While the two Darkspawn that were ordered were fairly easy to take down, the talking Darkspawn was a nightmare.   
They were all amazed at how much it took to kill him. Apparently speech was not all that was special about the painted Darkspawn. When they had defeated all of the Darkspawn on the roof of the Keep the man the Darkspawn had been about to kill briefly thanked them for saving his life.

He looked down from the edge of the roofs and noted there were travelers on the road. When he hoped they were friendlier then the last visitors, they had all agreed with him and followed him down to the gates.

When they reached the gate Maric was striding in. Sareyna was surprised to see him but Alistair didn’t seem to be. Both kneeled before him and heard him say. “It looks like I’ve arrived a bit late. Too bad, I rather miss the whole Darkspawn killing thing.”

Mhairi seemed to have finally figured out who the blonde man in the shiny silverite armor was, saying “King Maric” in awe and then kneeling quickly.

Sareyna and Alistair stood looking expectantly at Maric. “I wanted to give the Warden’s a formal welcome.” He said.

“You mean, you missed your grandson, right?” Sareyna asked smiling.

Maric returned her smile, albeit a bit sheepishly. “Well, at any rate I certainly wasn’t expecting this. What’s the situation?”

The man they had rescued quickly replied. “What Darkspawn remain have fled Your Majesty. The Grey Wardens who had arrived from Orlais appear to be either dead, or missing.”

“Missing? As in taken by the Darkspawn?” Maric looked at Sareyna and Alistair. “Do they even do that?”

The man replied again “I do not know Your Majesty. I know only that we cannot account for all the Wardens.”

Maric sighed tiredly then turned to Sareyna “I see. At least the Hero of Ferelden is still here and alive. That’s something right?”

She smiled at Maric “I’m fine Maric, this might make things different but it’s still our job to defeat Darkspawn. Did you find Wynne and Zevran on your way here?”

“As a matter of fact I did, they are a bit behind me in the cart. Don’t worry I have my best soldiers with them since they carry the most precious cargo in Thedas.”

His lopsided grin was brilliant and Sareyna thought again about Alistair and the mage Anders. Her eyes widened a bit as she realized what this might mean but remained quiet about it. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Maric scowled at her for using his title but then sighed heavily. “You have quite the task ahead of you. Really, I’d like to help you fight the Darkspawn but you’re on your own for the moment.”

“Hey, what am I chopped nug livers?” Oghren asked.

Anders clearly couldn’t resist. “From the smell that’s not a bad guess.”

“I came here to join the Grey Wardens and from the looks of it, you could use the extra hand. Now, where’s the giant cup? I’ll gargle and spit.”

Sareyna giggled and looked at Oghren. “You’re not allowed to spit.”

“Heh, that’s what I always say.” Oghren chuckled, Alistair joined him.

Mhairi made a disgusted face and said “I suppose all are welcome in this dire time.”

Sareyna had had enough of the pompous bitch’s self righteousness and turned on Mhairi. Maric, Alistair and Oghren all took a step back from Sareyna, distancing themselves from the onslaught. “You know what. This dwarf was one of the finest warriors in all of Orzammar. He fought with me against the Darkspawn from one end of Ferelden to the other. You cannot even imagine what he gave up to join us against the Blight. Then once we reached Denerim, he fought, literally at the King’s side in the fight against the Archdemon. He fought his way through the Keep, alone, to find us. And what were your myriad and illustrious credentials. Oh, yeah. A knight in Denerim. Show some damn respect.”

Mhairi had taken a step back from the Sareyna when she had started berating her. Her mouth opened and her eyes widened in surprise as Sareyna listed Oghren’s accomplishments. When Sareyna finished Mhairi bowed her head. “Of course, you’re right Commander.” She said quietly, “I apologize Oghren.”

Oghren smiled but didn’t dare say anything.

“Joining the Wardens, eh? Well, good luck with that.” Anders quipped. A templar stepped forward and Anders audibly groaned.

The templar looked at Maric and said “King Maric, Your Majesty beware, this man is a dangerous criminal.”

Maric looked back at her in surprise. “Oh, the dwarf’s a bit of an ass but I wouldn’t go that…”

Anders cut him off quietly. “She means me.”

Maric looked at the man finally and his eyes widened a little in surprise. Sareyna narrowed her eyes at Maric. Did he know the man or was he just surprised he was a mage. Maric’s look of surprise was so fleeting, she wondered if she had truly seen anything at all.

Still staring at the king, the Templar added. “He is an apostate who we were in the process of bringing back to the circle to face justice.”

Anders was annoyed now. “Oh please, the things you people know about justice would fit into a thimble. I’d just escape again anyhow.”

“Never, I will have you hanged for what you have done here murderer.” She snarled.

“Murderer? But those Templars were…Oh, what’s the use. You won’t believe me anyhow.” Anders sighed in frustration.

“Sareyna, Alistair is this true?” Maric asked.

Alistair answered and received a withering look from the Templar. “When we found him he was fighting Darkspawn. There were Templars and other Darkspawn dead on the floor. Most of the Darkspawn looked burnt, the Templars did not. We didn’t see him kill any Templars.”

Sareyna nodded in agreement.

Maric looked back to the Templar. “Ok, are you saying you were here? That you witnessed it?”

“Yes, Your Majesty I saw him kill those Templars.” She said indignantly.

“But when you came upon us there was no blood on your armor, from humans or Darkspawn. You also didn’t mention this.”

The templar spluttered for a minute before saying. “I saw him do it and left before the apostate or the Darkspawn could kill me. I thought to travel with your troops to safety. But as we are here and things have been taken care of and he is still alive I need to take him to the Circle.” She lifted her chin haughtily.

Maric looked at Sareyna and sighed heavily. “It seems there isn’t much to say.” He smiled just a little at Sareyna. “Unless, you have something to add commander?”

Immediately knowing Maric’s intentions she replied. “I do hereby conscript this mage into the Grey Wardens.”

The Templar’s face flamed red in outrage. “What!?! Never!” she spat.

Maric looked at her calmly, trying not to smirk. “I believe the Grey Wardens still retain the right of conscription, no? I know I made sure they did when I first brought them back to Ferelden. I will allow it.”

Face still red and fists clenched, the Templar tried to school her face into acceptance “If Your Majesty feels it is best.” She turned quickly on her heel and walked away.

Oghren looked at Anders. “Hah. Way to go kid, welcome aboard.”

“Me? A Grey Warden? I guess that’ll work.” Anders smiled at Sareyna and Alistair.

Mhairi having been chastised once already, quickly added “Congratulations, ser mage. I look forward to fighting at your side.”

Maric looked around sadly. “Then if you have everything under control, I will need to take my leave. There seems to be a disturbance in the Bannorn.”

Alistair and Sareyna both looked at him in surprise. _“Didn’t he just say he came to give the Wardens a formal welcome?”_ Sareyna thought.

The man they had rescued piped up again. “I believe the estate has been secured, yes. We have suffered great losses but the Darkspawn are gone. And there are survivors.” He turned and looked at Sareyna, almost as if noticing her for the first time. “Oh, excuse my manners; I am Varel, Seneschal of Vigil’s Keep. I am most thankful for your timely rescue Commander. I will aid you in ruling Amaranthine.”

“You are quite welcome.” Sareyna literally sighed in relief knowing she wasn’t going to have to run the Arling on her own. She knew a bit about such things from Highever, what she remembered the most though was how tedious and time consuming such things were. And she and Alistair still had to figure out what being Commander of the Grey entailed.

“Come and see me soon. There are many matters to attend to. Not the least of which is The Joining. You will need to replenish your numbers.” With this he turned towards the Keep and left.

Sareyna was surprised that the Seneschal had turned and left without leave from the king. Then she remembered that Varel had probably fought with the King during the rebellion, a moment later this was confirmed when the King spoke again.

He took Sareyna’s hand. “Listen to Varel dear, he is a good man, and very adept. Howe, that sot, never realized what a blessing Varel was. He was a friend of mine, be good to him.”

Sareyna nodded “Of course, Maric.”

Maric let go of Sareyna’s hand reluctantly. “Well then, the security of Ferelden relies on the Grey Wardens now, even weakened as the Order is. It will be up to you to deal with the vestiges of the blight before the situation grows out of control. No easy task, but I am confident you are up to it. Good luck, Commander. May the Maker watch over you.”

Sareyna nodded and hugged him before he went. Alistair shook hands with the King and he took his leave from the Keep.

“Uh, ‘Reyna?” Alistair said quietly, “You didn’t tell him about the talking Darkspawn.”

“I know.”

“But what if there’s more. He should know.” Alistair said.

“Well, let’s see if it was an isolated incident first. And determine if it was Blight related, or something else entirely.” She pressed her lips into a grim line. She hadn’t liked not telling him, but it was Warden business, at least for now. She was more concerned as to why he left. “Any idea why he took off like that?”

“Maybe he didn’t want to stay in the Keep because of the Darkspawn bodies and things?” Alistair was clearly as confused as she was.

Sareyna nodded. “We do still have clear grounds within the gate; they could have set up camp here at least.” She shrugged and added “Maybe he’s marching straight though.”

Alistair shrugged “Perhaps. You better head in before Varel comes looking for us. I’ll wait for Wynne, Zev and Trelain.”

“Thanks luv.” She smiled at him, and then turned to the others. “Alright you guys, come with me.”

They all headed in and prepared for the Joining.


	13. Running and Joining

_“How the heck had this happened?”_ He wondered. But of course he knew, Rhoswen must have been caught or died. Knowing Rhoswen, if Anders had been taken to the Tower, she was probably dead.

Anders had been on the run from the Templars for years before Maric left. Rhoswen had been very resourceful and kept Anders safe for many years. Rhoswen had been a good woman to look after Anders, especially since they were on the run so often. He had sent her a stipend to help out but it had to be small and anonymous to avoid being detected by the treasurer.

He wondered how long Anders had been in the tower. He had not heard anything from Rhoswen for two years before leaving. He had given the stipend to Duncan with the hopes that he might find her in his travels. Duncan had made it a practice to see every apostate that he heard of to see if they were a good fit with the Warden’s because the Circle was so stingy about letting them out. Duncan tried to avoid conscription whenever possible, knowing it only upset people.

Maric berated himself again for having left his sons. One was now dead and the other two were Grey Warden’s. And his only daughter had run off someplace and he couldn’t find her. Not that he blamed her; he left her alone with that crazy woman for so long. He hoped she was safe now.

So, all four of his children had run afoul of the Darkspawn. Cailan was killed by them during Ostagar. Alistair was a Grey Warden and Morrigan had joined him and Sareyna to defeat the Blight. And now Anders was a Warden as well.

Finding out Sareyna had become a Warden had hurt almost as much as finding out Cailan had died. He was very fond of her and her family. Thinking of her dying at the hands of the Darkspawn was terrible. And his grandson would grow up surrounded by Wardens, and all the deaths that meant.

He wondered if he should tell them about Anders. He was fairly certain Rhoswen had never told Anders. He figured they would probably figure it out eventually. Especially, if he ran off like that again. He had just not been ready to face it.

As Maric pondered what to do he heard the Captain of the Guard clear his throat behind him. “Speak.” Maric ordered.

“Your Majesty, can we set camp soon? It is well past dark and the soldiers are tired and hungry.” The captain said quickly.

Maric stopped. “Oh, yes, of course. I was distracted thinking about the Keep, I apologize. Send some men to find a suitable spot for the night.”

The soldier ran to send some men to find a place to camp. Maric decided that the decision whether to tell Anders, Alistair and Sareyna could wait. And he once he decided on that, he would figure out when to tell them if need be. Right now, he had men that needed him.

********

Once they were in the Keep Sareyna sent Oghren, Mhairi and Anders to clean themselves off as best they could with cloth and water. She went to speak with Varel about preparing The Joining. He had already collected the necessary Darkspawn blood by the time she had found him.

Together they prepared the chalice of blood for The Joining. Alistair returned to the Keep with their baby, Wynne and Zevran in tow. Zevran agreed to help Wynne find a clean and suitable room to stay for the night with the baby. It would be hours before Alistair and Sareyna could head to bed.

The recruits came back down the stairs and they all moved to a room off the Main Hall to complete the Joining. Sareyna stood in front of the new recruits to give the small speech always recited before The Joining.

“Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you.” She picked the chalice up from the table behind her and walked to Oghren first. Her heart trip hammering in her chest, hoping he would not die. Forcing her hands not to tremble she handed the chalice to Oghren. “From this moment forth Oghren you are a Grey Warden.”

Oghren looked at her. “What’s this, the sampler size? Are you trying to say something about my height? Huh?”

Sareyna smiled at Oghren, thankful. “This is the goblet we’ve always used.”

Oghren looked at her doubtfully. “Really?” He took a gulp and his pupils went white. He let out a huge belch and said “Not bad.” Sareyna rolled her eyes.

She carried the chalice and handed it to Anders, again thinking how much he looked like Alistair. “From this moment forth, Anders you are a Grey Warden.”

Anders actually looked relieved when he took the chalice. “So, we have to drink Darkspawn blood? That’s it?”

“That is it, yes.”

Anders shrugged “Alright, but if I wake up two weeks from now on a ship bound for Rivain in nothing but my small clothes and a tattoo on my forehead, I’m blaming you.” He drank from the chalice, his eyes turned white and he fell over backwards, unconscious.

Alistair rushed to his side and felt for a pulse. Looking up at Sareyna, she could see the relief on his face. “He lives and will awaken in time.”

Sareyna nodded to him and walked over to Mhairi. “From this day forth, Mhairi you are a Grey Warden."

Mhairi took the chalice and looked inside, excited. “I have awaited this moment.” She drank from the chalice. Varel, Sareyna and Alistair all cringed when she started coughing. She clutched at her throat spluttering and writhing, before falling forward to the floor. No one had to check on her, they all knew she had died.

“I am sorry Mhairi, may the Maker watch over you now.” Varel said sadly before adding. “Poor Mhairi.”

Varel left to orchestrate with the remainder of the guards on the cleanup of the Keep. Alistair sat next to Anders waiting for him to wake up as Sareyna took her place beside Anders. Alistair seemed happy to sit and wait in silence, so Sareyna wondered again about the mage.

He had to be Maric’s. He looked so much like him and looked so much like Alistair and Cailan. There was no way it was a coincidence. She wondered if his mother had been a mage. Did that run in families? The Chantry kept the public in the dark about most things related to mages.

Clearly, he had a different mother than Alistair. Alistair’s eyes were honey color and Anders eyes were brown and of course, Maric’s were blue. She wondered if he was Rowan’s or maybe someone else’s. She didn’t think Maric would give up a child to the Circle. And found it even less likely that her family would not have mentioned it ever.  
She tried remembering what color Rowan’s eyes had been. It was a long time ago and it too her a few minutes to remember. Ah yes, they were grey, darkish, but still grey. Then Anders’ mother must have been yet another woman. Sareyna wondered who she might have been.

She looked over Anders again, he was tall, but that didn’t mean much, Maric was pretty tall. His coloring was similar to Alistair’s and so darker than Maric. But pretty much the whole of Ferelden was darker than Maric. She sighed wondering if she would ever know the answer.

Anders started to stir and she turned her attention to him, instead of his parentage. He opened his eyes and blinked at her a few times. “Maker, that was horrible.” He finally managed to say. Sareyna nodded in agreement and helped him slowly to his feet.

Sareyna looked behind her while Anders got his bearing. Alistair was helping Oghren to his feet as well. Oghren looked at Alistair. “So that’s what kept you guys up all those nights sitting by the fire.” He shook his head.

Anders looked at Sareyna questioningly.

“There are a few things you need to know about being a Grey Warden. We have to help clear the Keep still but for now, I will tell you that there are nightmares. The nightmares are about the Darkspawn and can get pretty bad. The ones I have are terrible because I joined during the Blight. I hope they will be better for you, but Alistair can tell you they still suck. And you’ve just had your first taste.”

Anders looked to Alistair who nodded in agreement. “I am not looking forward to that. I’ll be waking up in the middle of the night screaming.”

Sareyna touched Anders arm. “At least when you wake up screaming, you’ll hear the rest of us screaming too. Or at the very least me. Alistair says most Wardens can block them out over time. I haven’t been that lucky, but hopefully you will.”

Oghren scratched his chin thoughtfully. “I wonder if you’d still have them if you were passed out drunk?” He looked at Anders cheerfully. “What do you say Mage, want to test it out?”

Alistair and Sareyna chuckled, but Anders looked horrified and said. “Drink, with you? Not unless you take a bath.”

Alistair and Sareyna started laughing out right, and were helped by Oghren adding. “Suit yourself Sparkle fingers.”

Once they had composed themselves they went out to aid the remaining guards and Varel with removing the bodies from the Keep. Varel had done well; all the guards were wearing gloves and had oiled cloth covering most of their faces.

It was a few more hours before the Darkspawn were all gathered up outside and stacked into several piles. Varel and Alistair dumped oil over the carcasses and Sareyna set them on fire. She sent the two new Wardens to bed, knowing that the Joining was very draining. She also sent Varel, who was looking a bit haggard as well after his long day. He thanked her and returned to the Keep.

Alistair and Sareyna stayed up watching the fires. They wanted to make sure all the corpses burned. They also wanted to make sure nothing else caught fire if the wind changed. Sareyna looked around, “Hmm, seems we’ll need to make a little trek to locate wood for the pyre tomorrow.”

Alistair followed her gaze and saw that there were not any trees near the keep. “In a nation where wood trade is our most prosperous business, how is it that we are seeing no trees?”

Sareyna shrugged, she had no idea what they would carry the timbers back in. “We might need to do this with the human bodies too. I would really like to cremate them properly on a pyre, but I don’t see a way to bring the wood back, where’s the cart?”

“We’ll have to ask Varel what he did with the cart and horses tomorrow.” Alistair said non-comitally. “I’m sure they needed to cremate a person or two before now at the Keep. In fact, I am sure they had to cremate a lot of people. I wonder if that’s what happened to all the trees. I am sure when the trees thought of death by house; they never imagined it was really Howes.”

“That’s awful Alistair, just awful.” Sareyna cringed and rolled her eyes at Alistair.

“I know, I can’t help it. I’m overtired, what little judgment I have about what is appropriate and what isn’t appropriate to make a joke at has already gone to sleep.” He gave her a sheepish smile.

Sareyna couldn’t help but laugh at that. She was overtired too. It had been a long day on the road trying to reach the Keep, followed by a long evening of fighting Darkspawn. The Joining was tiring for everyone whether they were administering it or participating. After that, hours of dragging the bodies from the Keep for disposal and now they were going to be up for hours still waiting for the bodies to burn.

She looked at Alistair “Do you want to sleep in shifts? That way we can get at least a little sleep.”

“Yeah sure.” He yawned.

“Go ahead, I’ll take the first shift.”

“Are you sure? I can stay up.”

“Yes, get some sleep. I wake you up in a few hours.” She looked back at the burning bodies and Alistair laid out on the ground. It was amazing where you could sleep if you were tired enough.

A few small breezes flowed through the Keep while it had been her watch. They didn’t seem to be any threat and in fact seemed to have sped up the burning. She was now struggling to keep her eyes open and finally decided it was time to wake Alistair up.

He woke quickly and urged Sareyna to get some sleep. He tried to send her into the Keep, saying he would watch the rest of the night but Sareyna refused. She said she was staying with him in case something happened, he already had help.

Alistair didn’t argue and Sareyna removed her baldric before laying down and taking a nap. What felt like only a few minutes later, Alistair was shaking her awake. Dawn was peeking over the horizon but the bodies were all done burning and the fires were out.

She and Alistair fetched water from the well and doused the ground where the fires had been, just to be safe. Then they stumbled into the Keep together, both yawning and bleary eyed. They heard the staff in the Kitchen and gave them a heads up that Warden’s ate two to three times what normal people ate.

They opened doors until they found the closest room with a bed. They clambered inside and helped each other remove their armor. And finally, they flopped down into the bed, almost asleep before they landed.


	14. Idle Hands

Sareyna had been up less than half an hour before she was practically mugged while walking through the main hall heading to the refectory. A severe looking older woman, who reminded Sareyna of Anora for some reason, introduced herself as Mistress Woolsey.

She was to be in charge of the treasury at the Vigil. Less than a day as acting Arlessa and she already had a babysitter, a demanding one at that. She wanted Sareyna to clear the Pilgrim’s Path so merchants could get to Amaranthine. She also wanted Sareyna to find traders to come to the Vigil.

Sareyna agreed and started towards the refectory only to be accosted again. The captain of the guard, Garevel wanted to tell her of two hunters who had found a cave full of Darkspawn. Sareyna thanked him and headed to the refectory, she was starving.

As she was wolfing down her second plate of food Varel came into the refectory. Sareyna sighed and looked at Alistair. Alistair gave her a wry smile and continued eating. “And what can I do for you Varel?” she tried not to sound annoyed but wasn’t quite successful.

Varel seemed to take it in stride. “I wanted to talk to you about a Warden who was not here when the Vigil was attacked. He was investigating why the Darkspawn were still active. I believe he started in the city of Amaranthine. We should try to locate him.”

Sareyna looked surprised but nodded. “Thank you Varel, we’ll look into this as soon as possible.”

Varel leaned forward a bit in an abbreviated form of a bow and left the room. Alistair watched as Varel left the room before turning back to Sareyna. “Weisshapt picked him to be Seneschal? What do we know about him?” Alistair looked suspicious.

“Yes, they chose him because of his experience. They clearly trust him, he knows almost everything about being Wardens that we do.”

“Didn’t he work for Howe?”

“Seriously Alistair, what is it with you and Weisshapt?”

Alistair’s eyes clouded over but he didn’t respond.

Sareyna shook her head and huffed in exasperation. “The report from Weisshapt did say he had worked for Howe, but when Howe started becoming strange Varel put himself at great peril to protect people. He was demoted from Seneschal, and several other positions before finally being imprisoned by Howe. Nothing to worry about there.”

Alistair looked satisfied. “So where do we start?”

“First we go see Trelain. Then we take Zevran and tour the Keep grounds to check out the damage and get an idea of what we need to fix, and what we need to improve. We’ll wing it from there.”

They finished their meals and tracked down Wynne looking for Trelain. Wynne was reading through a stack of papers and didn’t notice them at first. “Wynne?”

Wynne’s head jerked up, an odd expression on her face for a second before she had composed herself. “Wardens, what can I do for you?”

“We were looking for Trelain? I thought he was with you.” Sareyna felt a frission of anger shoot through her nerves.

“Oh, he’s up on the roof with Zev.” Wynne looked between the two of them and the odd expression flitted across her face again. Sareyna recognized it as disgust this time. “So you already recruited a mage I heard?”

“Anders? Yes, he went through his Joining last night, have you met him?”

Wynne looked at Sareyna intently. “I haven’t run into him yet. Was he from the Tower I wonder?”

“Yes, he had escaped a bunch of times and was being taken back yet again. They rested here and were caught in the attack. The Templars didn’t make it, but Anders was able to help us clear the Keep.”

Wynne rolled her eyes. “Of course the Templars ‘didn’t survive’ how very convenient. I see your taste in companions has not improved. You have a child now, you should be more careful with who you choose to have at your back.”

Sareyna felt the anger bloom behind her eyes. “I wonder who you are referring to. The assassin who slayed the Archdemon and who you feel it is fine to leave a newborn with, or maybe the bard who saved your life so many times with her arrows that I stopped counting. Sten, who carried us when we were injured, perhaps? Or the whining and nosy mage?” Sareyna felt Alistair grab her hand and squeeze it meaningfully.

Wynne’s normal mask of calm faltered as her cheeks colored but she held her ground. “I am merely saying that not all people who do a good deed are good people.”

“Obviously.” Sareyna retorted and spun around on her heel to seek Zev and Trelain on the roof. Alistair followed her silently for a while as they worked their way upwards.

“What is going on with the two of you?”

“Find out what Anders’ skill set is when we come back in. I want Wynne gone as soon as possible.”

“What? Why? What is going on ‘Reyna?”

Sareyna stopped and turned to Alistair. “I will not have someone looking at me in disgust in my new home. I don’t know what her problem is, but I will not have a guest, that I invited here, look at me as if I were a rotted Darkspawn.”

“Alright, I’ll look into it.”

Sareyna hugged him “Thank you. I’m sorry I’ve been so obnoxious today.”

“Just today?” Alistair joked.

Sareyna mock glared at him and they made their way to the roof. Sareyna took a step onto the roof and froze. She grabbed Alistair’s arm. “Look Ali!”

Alistair looked to where she pointed. “Wow. That is not something I ever thought I would see in a million years.”

Zev sat on a chair on the other side of the roof. He held Trelain and slowly rocked him back and forth as he fed him from dipping a cloth that had some of the breast milk Sareyna had preserved before they came to the Keep. They could barely hear him from where they were but Sareyna thought he was humming.

Sareyna pushed Alistair back through the door that he still held open. She followed him and closed the door carefully. “I don’t know how he would feel about us seeing that. Let’s just let it alone for now, ok?”

Alistair followed as she started off down the hall. “Do you think he just realized that Trelain is probably the closest he’ll ever get to having his own child?”

Sareyna hadn’t really thought about it. “I don’t know, but by that logic I’m going to guess Trelain will be one of the safest children in Thedas.”

“How so? I know Zev is a great assassin when he is at his best, but he isn’t quite back to that though.”

“Trelain will be the closest most of the Wardens will get to having children. Oghren has a child, but its back at Lake Calenhad with Felsi.”

Alistair broke out in a huge smile. “So he’ll have in spades the one thing I lacked.”

“Yes, he already does.”

“I suppose that’s true.” He couldn’t stop smiling. “Let’s go look at the grounds, we can ask Zev about more specific details later.”

They ran into Anders on their way back down to the main doors. “So, Commander. What is on the agenda today? Let’s go fry some Darkspawn, it was kind of fun.”

“Fun?” Alistair asked incredulous.

“It loses some of its shine when you fight them almost daily. Of course, we might not find it as fun because we can’t just stand still and shoot lightning at things.”

Anders laughed. “I was pretty giddy about being able to use my magic for something useful without fear of being harassed or killed by Templars. It makes it hard to work when Templars are glowering over your shoulder.”

Sareyna’s lip twitched as she tried not to laugh. Alistair couldn’t help himself. Anders looked between the two of them looking confused. “What did I miss?”

“I was trained as a Templar but was conscripted before I took my vows.”

“Oh.” Anders looked like someone sucked the wind out of his sails.

“If it makes you feel better, I hated it. I’m much more suited to being a Warden.”

Anders looked skeptical. “Then why were you conscripted?”

Alistair made a sour face. “The Reverend Mother did not want to let me go. I’m guessing it would have been the same no matter who Duncan had recruited.” His eyes clouded over for a second and then he blinked bringing himself back to the present. “I also traveled with two mages during the Blight. A circle mage and an apostate, I didn’t smite either of them. I promise.”

“We’ll see.” He said without conviction. He turned back to Sareyna. “So Darkspawn? Frying?”

“Well, first we need to take a look at the Grounds around the Keep to get an idea of what needs to be done. Care to join us?”

“Why not?” he fell into step with them.

They came across Varel in the main hall as they were heading to the doors. “Varel, I need you to arrange for wood to be gathered and a large pyre built so we can cremate those we lost yesterday. Feel free to make use of the cart and horses.”

“Very well Commander.” Varel nodded and turned to leave, presumably from another exit.

Anders opened the door with a flourish. He bowed and gestured out through the door. “M’lady.”

Sareyna stopped and glared at him. “My name is Sareyna. There are no titles as such in the Wardens, and certainly none of that M’lady crap. Got me?”

Anders had stood up quickly. “Yes, of course, I apologize.”

Sareyna saw his uneasiness. “Anders, you need to relax. I am not sending you away; Wardens don’t ship you off once you have become one. So you’re stuck with us.”

Anders visibly relaxed and his lip twitched as if he were repressing a smile. “So I guess ‘ladies before gentlemen’ is out?”

Sareyna chuckled, “You might just get this yet.” With that she headed out the door and down the stairs.


	15. Of Friends, Lovers and Enemies

At the bottom of the stairs a soldier with blonde hair was stationed.

“Blimey, Commander of the Grey. Right. A while back they caught a thief in the Vigil. Took four Wardens to capture him. Gave one of the Wardens a black eye he did. Half joking they said he might make a good recruit.”

Sareyna was a bit disconcerted by the woman’s wide eyed stare, but asked “Where is this thief now?”  
“He’s in the Dungeon, ser.”

Sareyna nodded her head in thanks and looked around for a likely place to find the dungeon. Once she did she headed inside. A guard took her to the prisoner’s cell. Sareyna took a shuddering breath and turned around. “Alistair, Anders please wait outside for me.”

“Why?” Anders asked.

“Because, titles or no, I am still your Commander.” She looked at Alistair. “Both of you.”

They both looked like they wanted to argue, but they left. Sareyna looked back at the cell. The man was crouched in the back of the cell, but even in shadow she knew him. “Nathaniel.” She whispered.

She walked forward and he sprang to his feet as she came into sight. His face twisted into a sneer. “If it isn’t the great hero, Conqueror of the Blight and Vanquisher of all evil. Aren’t you supposed to be ten feet tall with lightning bolts shooting out of your eyes?”

“The Darkspawn probably think so.” She said wryly.

“Somehow, I just thought that my father’s murderer would be…more impressive. Do you even remember my father?” He spat the words at her.

“Of course I remember your father. I remember him, and what I did to him. I remember what he did to my family. And I remember you, Nathaniel.”

He started a little, surprised perhaps that she remembered him. “You’re family was going to sell us out to the Orlesians.”

Sareyna sighed tiredly. “I suppose your father told you that?”

Nathaniel’s eyes danced with angry fire. “How could he? A Grey Warden stole into his estate and slaughtered him before I could even talk to him.” His eye softened into something pained. “I came here…I thought I was going to try to kill you, lay a trap for you. But then I realized I just wanted to reclaim some of my family’s things. It’s all I have left.”

“Your family has belongings still here?”

The anger was back. “We used to live here once upon a time. Father didn’t take everything with him to Denerim.” He deflated again as he crossed his arms. “Look, I don’t know what happened with the Couslands, it sounds like it was horrible. The entire war was. Whatever my father did however, shouldn’t harm my whole family. The Howe’s are pariahs now. Those of us left. It’s all thanks to you. And now you get to decide my fate. Hah! Ironic isn’t it?”

She thought for a moment. “What will you do if I let you go?”

Incredulously he asked “If you let me go? I don’t know. I only came back to Ferelden a month ago. If you let me go, I’ll probably come back here. You might not catch me next time.”

Sareyna set her hand on her hip and smoothed a few fly-aways back off her forehead. “You’re not making the best case for yourself.”

“I could lie if you prefer.”

Sareyna was tired, she was so tired of friends and families trying to hurt and kill each other. “I understand we had trouble capturing you.”

“I’m not without my skills. My time abroad wasn’t spent chasing skirts and drinking wine.”

 _“Well at least he doesn’t take after Thomas.”_ She thought. “What skills are those exactly?”

“Hunting, scouting, poisons. Why? What do you care?” he was eying her suspiciously.

“Do you really hate me so much?”

“The Darkspawn are a menace and if it weren’t for the Blight…maybe my father would never have done what he did. But I can’t do anything about them, can I? There’s just you and the Grey Wardens, here in my home.” The bitterness was creeping back into his voice.

 _“Alistair is going to kill me.”_ She closed her eyes briefly. “Perhaps you should work to redeem your name.”

He looked at her like she had lost her mind. “You’re right. I’ll go join King Maric’s service immediately. He’ll certainly want another Howe around.

She tilted her head, gauging him for a moment. “I’ve decided what to do with you.”

“Already? Good.”

With perfect timing a soldier came walking in with Varel. “I brought the Seneschal for you.”

Varel looked at her speculatively. “I see you’ve spoken to our guest. Quite the handful, isn’t he? Have you decided what’s to be done with him?”

Cringing at the thought of how Alistair would react she said “I wish to invoke the right of conscription."

Nathaniel’s head flew up “You what?”

Varel looked like he was about to suggest she go lay down. “I’m sorry Commander, the right of conscription? On the prisoner?”

Nathaniel grabbed the bars and snarled “No, absolutely not. Hang me first.”

Sareyna calmly asked “You don’t think this is better than dying?” Then turned around at the sound of footsteps behind her. She smiled when she saw it was Zevran. He walked up to her and casually draped an arm over her shoulder.

“What’s this about you kicking those gorgeous men outside, all by their lonesome?” he flashed her one of his old grins. It didn’t come as easy, but it was still filled with mischief.

“Did they drag you off the roof?”

“He is becoming more devious, our little chantry boy.” He looked at Nathaniel in the cell, then sized him up carefully. “So what’s with tall, dark and brooding here?”

“The Orlesians caught him trying to steal from the Keep. But it took four of them to do it.”

“So you want to conscript him, yes?”

“Yes, he seems to think dying would be better.” She turned and looked at Nathaniel. “Right?”

“Hard to say. You like having Grey Wardens who want you dead?”

Zevran laughed and Sareyna smiled. “Some of my best friends have wanted me dead.”

Zev nodded. “It’s true.” He looked at Sareyna fondly.

Nathaniel looked between the two for a moment. “I can’t decide if this is a vote of confidence or punishment.”

Varel walked towards the cell. “An interesting decision Commander.” He gestured to Nathaniel. “Come with me ser, we’ll see if you survive the Joining.”

“Varel.” He stopped and looked at her. “I need your discretion.” She said looking pointedly towards the door.

“Of course Commander.” He left with Nathaniel in tow.

“I take it you know this man, Querida. Who is he?”

“Ask me after the Joining.”

Zevran nodded and they headed towards the door. As soon as they were outside Alistair accosted her. “So what’s going on?”

“I decided that since it took four Wardens to bring him in he would make a good Warden, so I conscripted him.”

“But he’s a thief!”

“Funny, wasn’t there a Warden Commander who used to be a thief? What was his name?”

“Fine, alright. I suppose Varel is preparing the Joining?”

“Yes, he has some Darkspawn blood left and is getting it ready. We should go in.”

Sareyna and Alistair briefed Zevran on what would happen and what would be expected from him. They went in and Zevran had no problem with his part. Nathaniel’s only words before drinking from the chalice were “The moment of truth.” And then all hell broke loose. Nathaniel’s eyes turned white and he passed out. Varel walked to him and checked for a pulse.

“The Howe is stronger than I expected. For better or for worse he will live.”

“Excuse me. Who?”

“Howe, Alistair, he said the Howe. This is Nathaniel Howe.”

“As in Arl Howe?”

“Yes, Nathaniel is his son. He just came back from the Free Marches about a month ago.”

“Seriously Sareyna? A Howe? What were you thinking?”

“I already told you what I was thinking. He’s skilled, and we need all the skilled Wardens we can get.”

“Let me ask you, so I can be prepared. Are you going to collect a new person who wants you dead everytime one of them stops wanting you dead?”

Anders had watched the exchange silently so far. “Wait I’m missing something again aren’t I? Dammit, I hate being new. I don’t know any of the good gossip yet.”

Zevran cut in “Nathaniel’s father slaughtered Sareyna’s family in their own home in the middle of the night. Sareyna…avenged her family. So naturally Nathaniel would want her dead. It is probably why he came here. And as for the people wanting her dead thing, I think he is referring to me. Loghain and Howe hired me to kill all the remaining Grey Wardens during the Blight. Sareyna and Alistair were the only two left. When they defeated me, I expected to be killed. Instead, as she is doing tonight, Sareyna showed compassion and spared me so I could help her defeat the Blight. And now, I…we are good friends.” He looked over at Alistair. “That is the gist of it, no?”

“Most of it,” he looked at Anders “Howe was an evil man, as I am sure you have heard. But I am more concerned with Nathaniel reacting to how his father was killed.”

When Alistair looked away and did not seem to be forthcoming Anders looked at Zevran, who was also avoiding his gaze. “This must be some story.”

Sareyna took a deep breath and sighed heavily. “I tortured him first.”

“Tortured? That doesn’t seem like something these two would be that put off by.”

“Ever heard of Death by a Thousand Cuts?”

Anders shuddered. “Yes, the Imperium used to use that as an execution method.”

“I learned about it in my history lessons. It was how I killed him. I also..uhm…emasculated him.”

Anders took a step back and put his hands up as if to ward her off. “Okay, stop there. I do not want that mental image. Remind me not to piss you off.”

Alistair looked apologetic “You have to remember it was extenuating circumstances. What they did to her family and home. It went way beyond just killing them. That’s not really indicative of who she is.”

Anders looked at Sareyna. “Hmm, sweet, friendly, forgiving and homicidal. So, you’re a woman is what they’re saying.”

Sareyna gave a surprised bark of laughter. Zevran and Alistair joined in. “You’re going to fit right in Anders. You’re going to be just fine.”

He grinned at her before becoming more serious. “Do you want me to wait here or is there something else you wanted me to take care of?”

“Actually, I need you to go with Alistair; he has some questions for you.”

Alistair looked at Zev and Zev nodded. “Yes, I’ll stay with her.”

Anders and Alistair left. Sareyna turned her attention back to Zev. “Zev, I already have a Warden appointed babysitter.”

“Querida, this is not babysitting. It is back up.” He held up his hand to silence her when she started to interrupt. “Just in case.”

Sareyna decided not to pursue it and just nodded in acquiescence. They both sat on the floor, one on either side of Nathaniel as they waited for him to rouse himself. Both of them remained silent as they waited.

Sareyna had hoped that the tension between them since the wedding would melt away once he became a Warden. But the silence had a decidedly uncomfortable feel to it. She concentrated on Nathaniel’s prostrate form; she would deal with the implications of Zevran verbalizing his feelings some other time.


	16. Keeping Pets

Once Nathaniel awoke the three of them went through the gear that Sareyna had sent to the Keep previously. She let him go through all that they had collected and pick out anything he wanted to use as an upgrade to his current armor and weapons.

Alistair and Anders returned to the main hall just as they finished up. “All right everyone; I’m glad everyone is here. We will travel a lot, so each of you needs to make sure you have any necessary gear for traveling. You can help yourself to anything we collected during the Blight or to anything the Orlesians brought with them. Double check to see if any of your armor or weapons can be upgraded, if they can, do it, it might save your life. If there is anything you are missing, let myself or Alistair know. We will make sure you get it. Any questions?”

“What are we doing about sleeping arrangements tonight; magnificent bosom aside, Wynne is not the most desirable of roommates. She has developed a bit of a glare.”

Sareyna nodded in agreement with Zevran. “I noticed. Don’t worry about it; we are working on rectifying that quickly. But as to sleeping arrangements, hopefully Nathaniel wouldn’t mind giving us a hand. He would know where all the rooms are. Take your pick, you should each have your own. Alistair and I will of course share. I’m guessing our things were already set up as Maric sent them ahead. Nathaniel would you mind helping?”

Nathaniel pressed his lips in a thin line before nodding his assent.

Anders jaw gaped open.

“Is something wrong Anders?”

He closed his mouth and shook his head slowly. “We each get our own room?”

“Well, of course. Why wouldn’t…Oh, right sorry. There are no dorms here, and there are more than enough rooms for you each to have your own.”

“That’ll be…new. Hmm, maybe this Grey Warden gig won’t be so bad.” He smiled crookedly.

“Great, glad we could oblige.” She looked across the room to the Seneschal. “Varel. Please get Wynne and bring her here.” Turning back to Nathaniel she added “Wynne will be here in a moment, please take her, Anders and Oghren to find rooms. If Zevran does not object, I think Alistair and I would prefer him to be in the suite closest to ours.”

“You are to be staying in the Master suite, I take it?” Nathaniel asked quietly.

Sareyna ignored his sour tone, “I am guessing that is where our things were set up. If you are interested, I am guessing the furniture that was there is now in storage, you are of course welcome to it.”

Nathaniel nodded, “The suite of rooms closest to that were my sister Delilah’s, Zevran might prefer other furnishing but I will have his things taken there.”

Sareyna motioned to Alistair and Zevran to go with her. “Were going to look over the grounds while they get their rooms situated.”

They headed back onto the grounds of the Keep and started surveying the damage. A dwarf came over and joined them. He showed them where things were structurally weak and needed fortifications. Zevran meanwhile pointed out possible entry points for assassins.

The dwarf, Voldrik his name was, became embroiled in deep discussion with Zevran over what improvements in the building he could make to help reduce the entry points Zevran pointed out. Sareyna pointed ahead to indicate to Zev that she wished to keep going. He nodded and waived her and Alistair off.

They strolled casually through the grounds. “Can you believe how big this place is? There’s a village inside the walls. I kind of thought it was just the main building.”

“I know, at least we won’t run out of room for Wardens. We should have a couple of the servants go through any buildings that are no longer occupied and bring everything into the Keep so it doesn’t go to waste. They would know best what is being used and what isn’t.

There is so much to do, just to put the Keep back to rights. Not to mention dealing with the Darkspawn and securing the road. We should head out to Amaranthine tomorrow; see what other news we can get in the city. Maybe that will help us prioritize.”

“Sounds like a plan. I don’t want to split the group when there are so few of us right now. Better to all go together. Come on ‘Reyna, lets head back inside. I’m starving.”

As they headed back to the Keep they found a small kitten sitting by the corner of a house mewling plaintively. “Aww, poor little guy, he looks hungry. Let’s take it in and feed it.”

“You don’t think Pentheryn will try to eat him?” Alistair looked dubious.

“Oh, Maker! My dog, where is he?” She took off running for the Keep, kitten still in her hands. Alistair laughed and jogged after her. Once inside she handed the kitten off to a servant headed for the kitchens so they would feed the little thing. She found Varel in his office. “Where’s Pentheryn?”

“Who, Commander?”

“My mabari Varel, where is he?”

“Ah, yes. He’s in the basement in one of the storage areas. He has steadfastly refused to leave it since he arrived with the crates. I have been making sure he’s been taken care of though. Went and checked on him myself this morning. He seems to have survived the attack no worse for wear. The Darkspawn that went near the room were not as lucky.”

“Thank you Varel. How do I get to the basement?”

He gave her directions. Apparently, there were several basement areas in the Keep. As they headed down the stairs Alistair chuckled. “I can’t believe he’s still guarding the Archdemon stuff.”

“He follows orders better than you do.” She said lightly.

“Yes, but I’m better looking.” He joked back.

Just then they heard an excited bark. Pentheryn came scrambling out of a room straight towards them. He skidded to a halt in front of them and licked Sareyna’s hand eagerly. She scratched his ears and dropped to a knee and kissed the tip of his nose. “You’re such a good boy. Show me where they stored our Archdemon.” He turned around and trotted back towards where he came from. There weren’t any bodies but there was dried Darkspawn blood on the floor. The room looked pretty secure; there was a large metal door on the frame, which was currently open.

They looked around the basement quickly and found there was no other way into this basement. They closed and locked the metal door and headed back upstairs with Pentheryn. Sareyna took him to the kitchen and had the cooks give him a meaty bone.

Pentheryn grabbed the bone and ran out of the kitchen. A moment later Sareyna heard an indignant “Hey, watch it.”

As she came around the corner she saw Anders hugging the wall. Alistair stood next to her. “Getting intimate with the wall Anders? Surely there must be a woman somewhere more deserving than that wall.”

Anders eyes flicked over Sareyna and then to Alistair. “I was avoiding death by trampling, thank you very much. Someone let a bear loose in here.”

“Pentheryn is not a bear. He’s my Mabari, and he wouldn’t hurt you unless you made him mad.”

“And how do I avoid that?”

“The same way you keep Sareyna from hurting you. Don’t piss off or hurt Sareyna. It’s probably the best advice you’ll get here.”

Anders smiled “Yes, it seems she has some dangerous friends besides being formidable herself.” He looked at Sareyna. “You know that’s the one thing I miss about the Tower.”

“What is?” she cocked her head to the side.

“Mr. Wiggums, my cat.”

“They let you have a cat?” Alistair asked, surprised.

“Well he wasn’t really my cat; he was the Tower’s mouser. But there were days he was the only person I talked to all day, except that he wasn’t a person.”

“Really...Hmm, come with me.” Sareyna turned around and headed back towards the kitchen. Anders followed her. She walked to the kitten who was licking cream out of a saucer and picked it up. “Here, I think you should have this.”

“I don’t know, we get into pretty dangerous scraps don’t we?”

“Well, he can stay at the Keep if you like.”

“Maybe I’ll keep him with me for just a while. I know, I’ll call him Ser Pounce-a-Lot.”

Sareyna and Alistair both started laughing.

Anders glared at them for a moment. “You can stay in my pack, just for a little while. Don’t listen to these idiots, they wouldn’t know a good name if they walked into it.” He made a face at them and left the kitchen, their laughter still following him.

“I’m glad you gave the cat to Anders.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because it’s hard enough sharing a bed with you.”

“I don’t take up that much room.”

“Nope, it’s not you; it’s your sleeping companions. Pentheryn, the baby, if we kept the cat I’d be sleeping on the floor.”

Sareyna laughed and poked him in the ribs with her elbow. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Oof” he backed away out of reach. “All alone on the cold hard floor, forsaken for the love of pets.”

“Well, being raised by wild dogs you should be used to it.” She giggled.

“Alright you, that’s enough. Come here.”

He reached out and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead. “Let’s get changed, I don’t want to eat dinner in armor. We should check on the rooms and Trelain anyways.”

They walked to the stairs and headed up. Anders watched them as they went. _“There’s something about her, I can’t quite put my finger on it. She’s not beautiful, not exactly. She was…what? Striking maybe?”_ Anders shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. “Ah!” he shrieked when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

He spun around and saw Zevran grinning at him. “Oh, uh hi, you startled me.” Zevran didn’t say anything he just headed up the stairs after Sareyna and Alistair silently. Anders shuddered as he realized that he had met the first people in his life that had ever scared him. And now he was living with them.


	17. Drinking Buddies

Anders heard a scream, he tossed down the book he had been reading and ran out of the room. He looked down the hall and didn’t see anything either way. He walked carefully down the hall towards where he thought the scream had come from.

“Trust me friend, she will not thank you for rescuing her.”

Anders jumped at the sound of the Antivan’s voice. An accidental shot of lightning jerking from his fingers to the floor. Oghren and Zevran both started laughing.

“Care to tie one on, Sparklefingers?”

Anders strode through the open door and into Zev’s sitting room. “Did he hurt her?”

Zevran was still smiling. “Perhaps but…” he shrugged.

Anders frowned. “What was…” He heard Alistair’s name from down the hall and rolled his eyes. “Nevermind.”

“You better get used to that sound. They are…enthusiastic lovers.”

Anders nodded absently at Zevran’s comment as he scanned the table situated in the center of the grouping of chairs. After looking over all of the choices he grabbed a bottle of wine. He uncorked it and took a long pull on it.

Zevran and Oghren started laughing again. “What’s the matter Sparklefingers? Never made a woman scream like that?”

Zevran noticed something flit behind Anders eyes at Oghren’s comment. “I do fine.”

Zevran ran his gaze over Anders slowly and deliberately. He smirked at Anders “I’m sure you do.”

Oghren made a disgusted noise. “Great he wears a dress and you wear a skirt.” He picked up his mug and a pitcher and left the room.

Anders held Zevran’s gaze and smirked in return. “And what about you, our little assassin. Do you do fine?”

“I do fine, and gorgeous and beautiful. But my favorite is talented and dangerous.” He watched Anders face trying to divine what it was that had flitted across it earlier.

Anders quirked a brow. “There is one thing I can’t figure out. Which one of them are you watching?”

“Both.” Zevran said matter of factly.

“Now that is interesting. I was starting to think you were their dirty little secret.”

Zevran sighed dramatically. “Ah, if only ‘t were so.”

Anders looked at Zevran thoughtfully. “What is it about her?”

“What do you mean?”

“She is not particularly beautiful and yet there is something about her.”

“That my friend is easy to answer, at least as far as I am concerned. She leads without ordering. She has compassion but uses it judiciously. Most of all, if you are her friend, she will walk to the ends of the earth for you.”

Anders sighed heavily. “We’ll see.” He seemed to lighten a little “So how long have they been lovers?”

Zev’s lip twitched as he tried not to smile. The poor man was holding out hope. “Almost two years. But they have only been married a few months.”

Anders looked surprised. “Oh, I didn’t realize Grey Wardens could get married.”

“Oh, no they can. I am guessing it doesn’t happen often because of the difficulty with having children. Feel free to fraternize though.” He winked at Anders then.

Anders opened his mouth and then closed it again. “Were you with them the whole time?”

“No, I came along after they had been traveling for a while.”

“Oh, I meant the whole time since they’ve been together.”

Zevran knitted his brows in confusion and tilted his head as he looked at Anders. “Yes, why?”

“I was wondering why you have been with them this whole time, I mean becoming a Grey Warden, just to stay with them. Isn’t that just a bit extreme?”

Zevran laughed ruefully. “Ah, the Grey Warden thing wasn’t for them. Being a Warden is…convenient for me.”

“Convenient? Wow. That’s a new reason to join the Wardens.”

Zevran raised his brows. “Really, is that not why you joined?”

Anders looked a little defensive. “I was conscripted.”

“Yes, but the reason you joined and didn’t run is because it is convenient for you. Being a Warden protects you from the Templars.”

“Alright, so who do the Wardens protect you from?”

“The Crows. I failed in my mission and then I left them altogether. That is not something one would usually survive. Being a Grey Warden affords me some protection. As a general rule the Crows do not interfere with the Wardens.”

Anders nodded. “That **is** rather convenient.”

Zevran nodded and removed his boots and tunic. Anders watched him, but said nothing. As Zevran settled back into the chair he gestured to Anders. “Please make yourself comfortable.”

Anders set down the bottle of wine and removed his own boots. He settled back and stretched out his long legs. He picked up his bottle and was taking a swig when another loud scream reverberated down the hall. Anders choked a little on the wine before shaking his head. “I do not envy you. How do you sleep?”

“After traveling with them for over a year with nothing but a piece of canvass to shield me from the noise, this is a welcome reprieve.”

Anders laughed. “Ouch, that must have been rough.”

Zev smiled “You’ll see for yourself soon enough I’d imagine.”

“So how did she end up with him instead of you?”

“I wasn’t anything she hadn’t had before.”

“What does that mean?”

“I wanted to keep things casual. She was not interested in casual. I don’t think she was really interested in anything. She had gone through such horrific things; a lover was the last thing on her mind. Don’t think I didn’t offer.”

“So how did she end up with him?”

Zevran laughed, “I think he kind of snuck up on her. He worked his way into her heart without her realizing it until it was done.”

“I find that hard to believe. He seems about as subtle as a bronto.”

“Ah, you misunderstand. He didn’t know he was doing it either. He was falling in love with her, sure. And he knew it, but he was just being himself. He’s a charming bastard.” Zev laughed softly to himself.

They both sat in silence for a while, lost in thought and drinking. Finally, Anders spoke, “She really loves him doesn’t she?”

“Yes, they are ridiculously in love. They worship each other. You need to leave them alone.” He watched Anders carefully, gauging his reaction.

Anders nodded. “Have you ever known anyone like her before?”

Zevran smiled again. “There is no one like her. Or him either.”

Anders laughed. “I was afraid you would say that.” Anders winced as they heard rhythmic bangs echo down the hall. “I don’t want to even think about what is going on in there now.”

Zevran nodded towards Anders lap. “I think you already are my dear mage.”

Anders gave Zevran a rakish smile. “It makes it hard not to when the whole Keep can hear them.”

“I’d be more than happy to help.” Zev said flashing Anders a lascivious smile of his own.

“Wow, right to the point aren’t you.”

Zevran shrugged, “You know who you are, I know who I am, why bother with the games? I could tease and use innuendo if you prefer.”

“Would you even be offering if I didn’t look like him?”

Zevran jerked a little in his chair. “I thought the two of you had no idea.”

“I think it’s more that we’re ignoring it. The implications are more than a little disturbing.”

“Ah, I see. It is good to see you are not so oblivious as we feared. It was a frightening thought that someone with your magical talent would lack such basic skills of observation.”

Anders stood up and stalked over to Zevran. Zevran looked at Anders for a moment before he slid his hand under the mages robe. He slid his fingers up Anders’ calf and wrapped his hand around the back of his leg. His fingertips brushed along the back of Anders’ thigh and the surprisingly firm muscles of his backside.

He held Anders hip and pulled him closer. Anders let him, Zev’s breathing was still slow and calm. He used his other hand to push Anders robe up his legs. He revealed the mage inch by inch. He was lean, but obviously did something to keep in shape. He had wonderful muscle tone.

Anders skin had a golden tint in the firelight. The light glinted dully off the golden hair on his legs. Zev murmured appreciatively at the sight. Anders thighs had hardly any hair at all; his skin was soft, caressing it felt delicious.

He kept pushing the robe upwards until it was around Anders’ waist. Anders grabbed it there, not letting Zev move any higher. He looked up at Anders; Anders face was placid, unperturbed Zevran hooked his fingers into Anders smalls and dragged them down his legs as slowly as he had pushed the robe upwards.

Only when the smalls were down and had been kicked aside did he return his attention to Anders erection. He slid a single finger down his length, making it twitch. Zevran slid forward in the chair. He cupped Anders testicles in his palm while he ran the tip of his tongue from the base to the tip of Anders erection.

He smiled when Anders let out a quiet moan. Zevran leaned forward and was about to take Anders into his mouth when Anders grabbed his hair stopping him. He looked up and saw Anders scowling. “In the mood for something different?” he used his palm to massage Anders.

“You didn’t answer my earlier question.” Anders was breathing a little more quickly than before, but appeared otherwise unaffected.

“Which was that.”

“Don’t play games with me; you know damn well what question.”

“You’re a good looking man Anders. Do I need more of a reason to want to pleasure you?”

“That’s not really an answer.”

Zevran sighed and sat back in his chair. Anders released his hair as he moved backwards. “I don’t know. Maybe, probably. Does it matter?”

Anders backed away from Zevran and dropped his robes. “It does. I may not have a problem with casual sex, but I would prefer if I was desired on my own merits.” He moved back to his chair and sank down into it. He picked up the bottle of wine and took another long pull.

Zevran nodded in acknowledgement. “Would you like me to retrieve your smalls?”

Anders shook his head and waived his hand dismissively as he took another swig from the bottle. When he lowered the bottle he looked at Zev. “Would you like me to leave?”

“No need to let a little aborted seduction ruin a perfectly pleasant evening.” Zev poured brandy into one of the cups on the table. Seeing Anders put the empty bottle down he gestured to the brandy. “Would you like some?”

Anders nodded and took the cup from Zevran before settling back into the chair.


	18. Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

“Zev, come on. I need all hands on deck today.”

Zev was up and at the door in a flash. He pulled it open a bit “We’ll be down in twenty.”

Sareyna smiled and dropped her voice conspiratorially. “Really? Who?”

“Anders and I will be down in twenty.”

Sareyna narrowed her eyes. “Anders? Wow, that was fast work Zev. How did you do that?”

His eyes twinkled, “A gentleman never tells.”

“Ah ha! Nothing happened, you must be losing your edge. Or maybe you’re just getting old.” She grinned wickedly.

He laughed along with her. “That’s it, you have insulted my manhood. I demand recompense.”

Sareyna turned and headed down the hall. She called over her shoulder. “Your recompense is being served in the refectory. So sorry to have offended your delicate sensibilities.”

“Heartless woman!” he growled at her back.

“Invalid” She sang back.

Zevran shook his head, still laughing and shut the door. He turned to see Anders staring at him. “Oh, good you’re awake. We need to gear up and head down to breakfast.”

Anders stood up and walked toward Zevran. He reached out tentatively and slid a fingertip along the length of a pink scar. He furrowed his brow. “Didn’t you have a healer with you during the Blight?” His finger traced along another scar.

“We had a very good healer.” Wondering why Anders was suddenly interested in his scars. He’d had his tunic off all night.

Anders went a bit pale. “Oh.” He looked up, meeting Zev’s eyes.

“You should see Alistair’s scars, now those are impressive. A high dragon mistook him for a piece of rawhide.”Anders turned even whiter and shuddered.

“I should go.” He looked down at his rumpled robes. “I look a mess; I need to stop falling asleep in my robes.”

“I agree.” Zev said, eyes twinkling mischief.

Anders rolled his eyes. Zevran stepped out of the way, letting Anders leave to get ready. Once he was gone Zevran went about putting on his armor and then strapped on his weapons. He felt a wave wash over him. He felt like…himself? Had it really been so long?

Breakfast was surprisingly good. Once it was over Sareyna handed each of them a pouch of coins as their Grey Warden stipend. Zevran was shocked; both by the amount and the fact that he could spend it anyway he wanted.

They all headed to Amaranthine on foot. Nathaniel was especially keen on getting to the city. He had run into the groundskeeper the previous day. The groundskeeper had told Nathaniel that his sister Delilah still lived. She had married a merchant and was now living in the city.

As soon as they reached Amaranthine a strange man approached Sareyna. He wanted her to come see him about some work, then he took off running.

“Who the hell was that?” Sareyna asked.

“Trouble.” Nathaniel and Zevran both said.

“Right, steering clear of strange men.”

They also found Colbert and Micha as Captain Garevel had stated. Colbert told them of how they had found a rather large group of Darkspawn. The two hunters had fallen into a crevasse where the ground had crumbled and caved. They gave Sareyna a map pointing out the location so they could look into it.

As they approached the city gates they were given a letter from a ‘Ser Wolf of Rivain’. Sareyna smiled and took the letter. Anders apparently noticed they were all smiling like they had a secret except for him and Nathaniel. “Another Blight secret?”

Sareyna canted her head to the side and half shrugged before walking towards the city again. As they came to the gates a city guard asked to see their packs to search for smuggled goods. They were all about to hand over their packs when the Guards commanding officer stopped him.

The captain of the guard proceeded to tell Sareyna and Alistair about the smugglers in the city and asked Sareyna for help. Sareyna politely told him that she needed to investigate a report of Darkspawn after they restocked in the city but they would come back to help as soon as possible. He thanked her and moved on.

As soon as they were in the city itself Nathaniel led them right to Merchant Row. Everyone went their own ways once they were there, to do their own shopping. They all agreed to meet at the far end of Merchant Row in three hours.

***************************************************************************************************************************

After doing some light shopping Alistair and Sareyna headed out in search of ‘Ser Wolf of Rivain’. He confirmed Ser Tamr a’s report about a conspiracy. It appeared that the Oaths of Fealty from the nobles had not been totally pointless after all. Sareyna agreed to pay him fifty sovereigns to find more information.

“Are you sure you want to do that? We can defend ourselves, and it wouldn’t cost anything.” Alistair asked.

“I would rather pay the fifty sovereigns then be waiting everyday to see if I am attacked in my bed.” Alistair nodded and Sareyna handed over the money. The Dark Wolf left immediately, presumably to get more information.

“I’m not sure how you can trust him. He stole your name even.”

Sareyna laughed quietly. “Yes, well clearly I can’t use it anymore. Besides, the name itself is synonymous with taking nobles who need it down a peg or two. It’s too risky of a name to use if you are not solid in your convictions.”

“One of these days, assuming the best of everyone is going to come back and bite you in the ass.”

“It’s not that I assume the best. I take the information I know and make the best guess.”

Alistair nodded, knowing from experience that this was an argument he would not win. They ran a few other errands while they were waiting for the other Wardens to finish up their shopping. When they returned to the end of Merchant’s row Nathaniel was standing there alone.

He looked confused. Sareyna walked up to him and touched his arm gently. “Is everything alright. Was your sister ok?”

He looked Sareyna. “She was ok, good in fact. She loves the man she married. She wants me to come back and is due to have a baby.”

“So what’s wrong?” Sareyna’s brow were knit in confusion.

“She said my father was evil. I don’t know how he could have changed so much. Maybe if I had come home sooner…”

“Don’t Nathaniel. The past is the past. No one is responsible for your father’s actions except for him.” Sareyna said with conviction, seeming to will Nathaniel to understand. Alistair watched them quietly, he had no idea how to deal with, or speak to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel nodded almost imperceptibly. “I need to think about this some.” He stepped a bit away from Sareyna and Alistair as they waited for the other Wardens.

Oghren returned shaking his head. “You might need to go get the two of them. They have been wandering around in circles giggling like school girls.”

Sareyna sighed and started forward. Alistair placed his hand on her arm. “I’ll go.” He found them looking though jewelry. And they _were_ giggling like school girls. “What are you two doing?”

Anders snapped up and looked at Alistair, laugh dying on his lips. “Uh, we were...uh, shopping.”

“You don’t say. I meant why are you giggling like fools and still wandering around the market?”

Zev finally stood. “Has it been three hours already? It seems like we just started.”

Alistair made an exasperated sigh. “Seriously, what is going on?”

“Neither of us has much experience shopping. And even less experience with being able to buy something that was not completely practical. It’s harder than it looks.” Anders nodded his agreement.

“Fine, we’re going to the Crown and Lion to get some lunch and relax a bit. Meet us there, if you get there too late, you go hungry, got it?”

They both nodded. Alistair turned around shaking his head in disbelief. They were like little kids; he never would have imagined Zev being indecisive about anything. He reached the others and told them what he had told Anders and Zevran. Sareyna laughed while Oghren and Nathaniel just shook their heads. They hurried over to the Crown and Lion, eager, as always, for food.


	19. Hot Time In The City

On heading towards the Crown and Lion they were stopped by a man. “Warden Commander, thank the maker you’re finally here. I was afraid our messages never got through to you.

Sareyna tried to remember the messages “Are you Mervis?

“Yes, thank you for coming to the guild. We need your help. Our caravans are being attacked. The wagons are burned to ashes and there have been no survivors. It’s gotten worse lately. People from the neighboring villages have found guards torn limb from limb and left in the town square.”

Sareyna shuddered, after a few more details she agreed to look into the situation as soon as she could, much to the merchant’s relief.

Once they were at the Crown and Lion Alistair gestured for everyone to sit down. At Sareyna’s suggestion he went to the counter and asked about Kristoff. Sareyna turned around as Alistair came back to the table.

“He was here, I have a key to his room, let’s go take a look.”

Sareyna nodded and joined him while the others ordered. Kristoff’s room was very tidy and sparse; if it weren’t for the map they found they might have assumed the room to be unoccupied. Glancing at the map Sareyna sighed, “It seems Kristoff was headed to the Black Marsh.”

“Is that far?”

“I have no idea.”

“Then what’s with the face?” Alistair asked.

“It’s a marsh, which means wet ground and bugs.”

At that Alistair made a face and Sareyna laughed. They took anything they thought might be useful to help them to locate the errant Warden.

Zevran and Anders came in just as Sareyna and Alistair were returning. They all sat eating quietly, Alistair looked around the table. Everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts. Alistair wondered where they should start. It seemed they were needed everywhere at once. They were still woefully short of Wardens and he was still leery about Nathaniel and Anders, especially Nathaniel. They just could not split up yet.

“’Reyna, what do you think of checking out the cave the two hunters found? It sounded like there were a lot of Darkspawn there; I think we should look into that first.”

Sareyna smiled a little. “Exactly what I was thinking, we’ll head back to the Keep after lunch. We should be able to get a few hours of travel in yet. Once we reach the Keep we will gather the supplies necessary to travel the distance to the cave. We’ll set out in the following morning. I want to bring Pentheryn too. Anyone learn anything else useful today?”

“Well, I…” Anders started.

“No, nothing so far.” Zevran looked pointedly at Anders.

“Are you sure?” She looked at both of them. They exchanged another look then nodded.

The group fell back into silence as they finished their meal. Sareyna wanted to get them back to the Keep as quickly as possible. Now that they had a better idea where the problem areas were, they had even more work ahead of them than she had originally thought.

As they were leaving the inn Alistair decided to head up to the Chantry and check out the Chanter’s board. Anders and Zevran were chattering between themselves about what they were planning on buying the next time they were in Amaranthine.

Sareyna pulled Nathaniel aside. “I…listen, I know you don’t particularly like me, I even understand it. But I need your help. I need someone trustworthy to be my son’s nanny. Maric received several recommendations but, I’d prefer someone who actually knows the people here.”

“What about the mage?” Nate asked carefully.

Sareyna sighed heavily. “Wynne will be leaving.”

Nathaniel nodded. “There is someone, if we can find her.”

“Find her?”

Nathaniel looked away briefly before responding. “She used to work at the Keep. My father fired her.”

“She was your nanny?”

Nathaniel laughed bitterly. “Hardly. She was Delilah’s lady in waiting.”

Sareyna watched Nathaniel carefully, when he wouldn’t meet her eyes she said. “Oh.”

Nathaniel scowled. “Oh, what?”

“She was your lover.” Nathaniel jerked as though she had slapped him. Sareyna continued on ignoring him. “Let’s go back to Delilah. I’m sure she’ll know where we can find her.” She turned to Anders and Zevran. “Stay here, wait for Alistair.” Looking back at Nathaniel who seemed to be scowling at the ground she added. “Well, come on.” With that she headed briskly towards the market area.

Delilah did indeed know where to find her former lady in waiting. Delilah was much more forthright than Nathaniel had been. The young woman’s name was Eveleen. Eveleen had not only been Nathaniel’s former paramour, but was also apparently the reason he had been sent to the Free Marches.

Nathaniel stood by the door audibly gritting his teeth as his sister cheerfully chatted with the Commander. She gave Sareyna a glowing recommendation for Eveleen. Once she had told Sareyna where they might find Eveleen, Sareyna rose to leave.

Delilah gripped Sareyna’s arm and quickly stood up, whispering into her ear. Sareyna’s eyes went wide and she coughed for a second. Finally, she smiled “Thank you, but…”

“Oh, I didn’t mean…I know about the bastard prince…I just…”

“Delilah!” Nathaniel snapped at her.

“Oh, Maker. I mean I know about Alistair.” She giggled nervously. “Guess it’s a good thing I don’t have to worry about courtly life.”

Sareyna giggled. “I think I’m going to let Nathaniel deal with that. I’m not very fit for it anymore, either.”

The two women looked over at Nathaniel who huffed and rolled his eyes. The two of them broke out in giggles again. “Commander, do we not have more pressing business?”

“Yes, of course. Delilah, would you happen to have writing supplies here?”

“Yes, I will be right back.”

She came back with parchment, quill, ink and wax for a seal. Sareyna wrote a letter of introduction to Varel for Eveleen. They waited for the ink to dry, then she carefully folded the letter and dripped sealing wax onto it. She removed her Warden signet ring and pressed it into the wax.

She thanked Delilah again for all of her help and gave her a few silvers for the writing supplies before heading out the door. She and Nathaniel headed back to the Crown and Lion. Sareyna told Alistair about finding a nanny to take over for Wynne. Nathaniel noticed he seemed both pleased and upset at the same time.

They stopped at Eveleen’s house on their way out of the City. The men waited outside while she and Nathaniel went to the door. Eveleen answered the door quickly after they had knocked. She was wearing a simple dark red dress. Her hair was a deep chestnut color and fell a little past her shoulders.

That was all Sareyna was able to see before the short woman squealed and threw herself at Nathaniel. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed openly against his chest. Nathaniel patted her back awkwardly. Sareyna surreptitiously took another step back away from the couple.

It was some time later before he pulled away from the woman’s embrace. He cleared his throat and the woman wiped her face. “I’m sorry. I feared you were dead. No one heard from you. Not even Delilah.”

Nathaniel frowned. “But I…” he shook his head. “Nevermind.” He gestured to Sareyna. “This is Sareyna. She is the Commander of the Grey.”

Eveleen’s eyes went wide. She dropped a quick curtsey. “My lady.”

Sareyna stepped forward. “No, please call me Sareyna. I have a job offer for you.”

Eveleen nodded eagerly, eyes flicking to Nathaniel every few seconds.

“My husband is also a Grey Warden. We have a baby. There have been many reports about Darkspawn in the area. As I am sure you can guess we need someone to stay at the Keep and care for our son. Nathaniel suggested you would be a good choice and his sister Delilah confirmed it. So, I would like to offer you the position. You can have your own house at the Keep and you will be paid well.”

“Pardon me, my lady…I mean Sareyna. But I think it might be better if I were to live in the Keep, it would be less stressful on the child if I didn’t have to move him constantly.”

Sareyna smiled. “Does that mean you will take the position?”

Eveleen looked pensive for a moment. “Is…uh…Is it alright if I bring my daughter?”  
“Yes, that…”

“You have a daughter?” Nathaniel was fixing the woman with his piercing gaze.

“I do.” She purposely turned her attention back to Sareyna. “I will come to the Keep then. When would you like me there?”

Sareyna looked at Nathaniel who stared openly at Eveleen. “As soon as you can, please. We are heading to Keep now, but will be leaving soon to deal with some Darkspawn so we may not be there.” She handed the letter to Eveleen. “Take this to the Keep with you. Give it to the Seneschal, his name is Varel.”

“Varel!” Eveleen squealed again. “It will be good to see him.”

“Is there someone who can see you and uh…your daughter safely there?” Nathaniel finally found his voice.

Eveleen nodded. “My brother will make sure I get there safely. Thank you. I should get ready so I can get there quickly.” She turned and went back into the house shutting the door behind her.

Sareyna watched Nathaniel; he turned on his heel, joining the rest of the group who were waiting to leave for the Keep. Sareyna shook her head and joined them, eager to get underway. They would cross Nathaniel’s bridge when the time came.


	20. The Demons Are In The Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about posting the same chapter twice previously. I have corrected it, thank you for your understanding.

Wynne was standing in the main hall holding Trelain when they returned. Alistair hurried and took Trelain from Wynne, clearly glad to see the boy. Wynne relinquished her hold on Trelain, barely registering that he was gone.

“Sareyna, I need to speak with you.”

Sareyna tried not to be annoyed. She motioned for Wynne to follow her and walked up to her office. “How can I help you, Wynne?”

“I have to leave soon. The college is convening and I need to be there.”

“That’s fine. I have already hired a new nanny; she should be here in the next couple days.”

Wynne looked surprised but continued. “I do have a favor to ask.”

“Of course you do.”

Wynne ignored her comment and continued. “Mistress Woolsey said you were going to be traveling to the Wending Wood. While you’re there if you run across a mage named Ines could you tell her about the college convening and tell her we need her there.”

“Fine, if we run into her I’ll pass on the message.”

“We really need her there.”

“I said, if we run into her I’ll pass on the message. In case you forgot, I am the Commander of the Grey Wardens. My job is to kill Darkspawn, not to deliver messages for self righteous mages. Weren’t you the one who gave me all those lectures about duty and sacrifice during the Blight?”

Wynne glared, “What happened to you? You used to be a decent person.”

Sareyna gave a harsh bark of laughter. “Funny, so did you.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean, the constant looks of disapproval and glaring. Letting other people take Trelain without letting either Alistair or myself know. And now you want me to shirk my duty and put people’s lives in danger all so you can have your message delivered. Oh, and telling me I am no longer a decent person because I prefer to do my duty as opposed to your will. Those are not exactly things I associate with being a decent person.”

Wynne stared at Sareyna but didn’t say anything.

“Right, well is there anything else you need Wynne? I have a lot to do before we leave tomorrow.” She headed for the door.

“Perhaps it would be best if I were to leave tonight.”

Sareyna was exasperated. Wynne hadn’t listened to anything she had said. As much as she wanted to get going as soon as possible she decided arguing further with Wynne was pointless. “Fine. Unfortunately, I cannot spare anyone to travel with you. The knights are spread too thinly.”

Wynne left the office and Sareyna headed to the refectory. She was sure they would all be there scarfing down food. She strolled into the room and was satisfied to see she had been right. “Guys, there’s been a change of plans.”

Alistair turned around and looked at her. “Everything ok?”

“Wynne’s leaving today so we need to stay until Eveleen gets here. We can’t leave Trelain alone. So it looks like we’ll be here for a couple days instead of just tonight.”

Alistair frowned. “Not that I’m complaining, but why can’t Wynne wait?”

“The Mage College is convening and she needs to leave. On the bright side it means we can all get fully rested and take a hot bath.” She walked over to Alistair and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m going to go let Varel know about Eveleen and have him set up some rooms for her.”

“Alright love, but come back when you’re done.”

She smiled and headed out to find Varel. He seemed excited at the prospect of Eveleen returning to the Keep. He said he would set up rooms for Eveleen and her daughter around the corner from the Master Suite. He also advised that Sergeant Maverlies needed to speak to her regarding the main basement.

She would talk with Maverlies tomorrow, she was hungry. And as soon as she finished eating she wanted to spend time with her family. She had no idea how long she and Alistair would be gone. And she didn’t feel right staying at the Keep and sending the other Wardens out. And Alistair would never agree to be left behind. She sighed; Trelain’s life would be shaped more by his nanny than by her and Alistair at this rate.

********

Sareyna stretched and yawned before opening her eyes. Neither Alistair nor Trelain were still in the bed. She scanned the room and got up quickly, throwing on her dressing gown. She needed to feed the baby, her breasts still ached, even after emptying the night before.

She was starting to enjoy breastfeeding Trelain. She felt more connected with him when she did. The intimacy of it made her forget, momentarily, what he really was. Maybe everything would be alright between them. She wanted to try for Trelain as well as Alistair’s sake.

She laughed quietly when she walked into the sitting room. Alistair was sitting on a sofa with Trelain cradled in his arms. He was telling Trelain a story from their adventures during the Blight, complete with voices. Trelain stared wide eyed and Alistair looked blissful.

The idea of having a husband as well as a child of her own was feeling less and less foreign everyday. She was oddly thankful that Alistair made sure she took time to be a family woman. At first she had thought he was pushing her for selfish reasons. As time went on she realized it was because he knew what it was like to not have a family and he refused to let their ‘son’ go through that. He really was a good man, she had truly lucked out.

She sat next to Alistair and put her arms out for Trelain. Alistair smiled and handed him over. “Morning darling. Trelain and I were wondering if you were planning on sleeping all day.”

She pushed aside her dressing gown and unlaced her shift, pushing that aside as well before she positioned Trelain. “Sorry, I guess I was more tired than I thought.”

Alistair watched her feed Trelain for a several minutes in silence, his gaze soft and adoring. “You constantly amaze me.”

“Hmm?”

“The day I met you in Ostagar, I never would have thought you would look more enticing, the woman with striking features and a strange sadness about her. Then I saw you training alone in the moonlight. And I thought, this is it, she couldn’t possibly look more enticing than she does now, a battle goddess bathed in moonlight. And here I am again thinking you couldn’t look more enticing than you do now, the mother of my child.”

“Aren’t we eloquent this morning?” She gave him a sly smile and adjusted Trelain.

Alistair blushed, “Actually, I’ve been working on that since last night when you fell asleep on the bed curled around him while I was taking a bath.”

She giggled. “Well it was sweet all the same.”

Alistair nodded. “So, what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Some boring Arlessa/Warden stuff mostly. Care to help? We can keep Trelain with us; I don’t think paperwork is too dangerous.”

Alistair laughed, “I hope not, although I am terrible with paperwork.”

********

Alistair, Varel and Sareyna were sitting in her office. “I’m going to leave most of the running of the Arling to you Varel, you know what you’re doing and it will make it easier for everyone. I do however want to be the one presiding over dispensing justice for the Arling. I don’t want you to end up taking criticism.

Also, there are a few things that need to be taken care of immediately. I need you to hire a scribe, one who would make a good teacher. I want the Wardens to all learn to read and write. The scribe will also be helping the three of us if needed.”

Varel nodded. “I have one in mind already.”

“Excellent, I also need a good carpenter, preferably Elven; they are able to do more delicate work and have a mastery of woodcraft that often eludes humans. I need them to come in and work with Voldrik. I need modifications done to the garderobes as well as making stone tubs. I need tight fitting, sliding covers over each of the seats in all the garderobes in the Keep. The smell will be horrendous in here during summer otherwise, especially as we get more Wardens. We will be hiring a night man to clean out the cesspool regularly. I trust there is one in the area?”

“Uh, yes ma’am. Very recently.”

Sareyna nodded. “He uses oil cloth to protect himself from the filth?”

Varel wrinkled his brow. “Yes.”

“Good then he should be safe. Moving on, we need stone tubs in each of the Warden’s rooms. I need the carpenter and Voldrik to find a way for them to drain into the garderobe chutes.”

Alistair finally spoke up. “Why?”

“Two reasons, it will rinse out the chutes which will help with the smell, but more importantly it will prevent the servants from coming into contact with Darkspawn blood. All Wardens will be cleaning their own tubs for safety as well.”

Alistair looked surprised. “I never even thought of that.”

“Well if we are living here, it is safe to say there will be a fair amount of Darkspawn blood washed off here. The covers on the garderobes will also prevent splashes from when tubs are drained.”

“Very wise commander. Anything else?”

“Don’t call me Commander, Varel. Yes, just a running list. We will need a Kennel Master, a Marshal and stable boy, a cordwainer, a clothier, and a gardener.” She looked off for a second biting her lip. “I think that is it.”

“If I may, my lady.”

“It’s Sareyna, and of course.”

“What about a reverend mother for the chapel?”

Sareyna sighed heavily. “If you must.”

Varel’s lip twitched in an almost smile. “I think it might be best. Also, I believe we could use a reeve and a herald.”

It was Alistair who responded, amusement in his voice. “You believe we could use, or you could use?”

Varel looked chastised. “Honestly, I could use, if I am going to be running most things.”

Sareyna nodded. “All right, is there a way we could combine the two? I can’t see having someone who was only a Herald. There won’t be all that many announcements or gatherings here.”

“That sounds very reasonable. Would you also like to house entertainers in the Minstrel’s Gallery?”

Sareyna was mulling it over when Alistair spoke up again. “It could be nice to have a minstrel or someone on hand for entertainment, but we will leave that up to you and Mistress Woolsey.”

Sareyna nodded her agreement. “I think that is everything.”

Varel nodded and excused himself.

Sareyna turned to Alistair, “That was tedious.”

“Yes, but it’s done at least. I wouldn’t have thought of half of those things. Must be why they pay you all that gold and gave you a fancy title.”

Sareyna laughed. “We get paid?”

Alistair laughed with her before he jerked his head. “What about food?”

“You can speak with the cook, the two of you can work out a list of things we will need to have on hand. Including cheese.”

Alistair’s smile widened before he stood. “I think I’ll do that now.”

“Hey, wait. Can you take Trelain with you? I want to go speak with Sergeant Maverlies.”

Alistair leaned down and took Trelain from her and placed a kiss on her cheek. “See you in the refectory when you finish?”

“Sounds good.”

They both left to wrap up their last tasks of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garderobes were medieval toilets in some castles. Think of an outhouse attached to the side of a castle where the waste fell either into a cesspool or the moat.
> 
> Night Men were the people who cleaned out the cesspools.
> 
> The Marshal was in charge of carts, wagons, and any other containers for transporting goods. And is also the stable master.
> 
> A Cordwainer is a cobbler or shoemaker.
> 
> A Reeve is a castle servant supervisor.


	21. Exterminators

Sareyna exited the basement with a tired sigh. She was headed into the Keep when she heard a voice calling for her.

“Commander! Commander!”

She turned and saw Eveleen bustling towards her. She had a small girl in tow; she couldn’t have been any older than seven or eight. On the otherside of her was a man, who was clearly her brother, they could have been twins, except that she wore a grin and her brother wore a scowl. Sareyna thought briefly of the masks Leliana had told her about ‘comedy and tragedy’.

She pushed the thought aside and smiled. “Eveleen! You have perfect timing.” She clasped the woman’s hand between her own.

Eveleen’s smile got even bigger. “I thought…”

“Where is Howe?”

Sareyna turned her gaze back to Eveleen’s brother. “I’m sorry?”

“Howe, where is Howe?”

Sareyna frowned. “I’m not sure, why?”

Eveleen was glaring at her brother. “Edan, that is enough!”

“Evie, he broke your heart.” He whined.

“No, he was sent away. That’s what broke my heart. He had no choice. Now quit being ridiculous.” She turned back to Sareyna. “I apologize; being the little sister can be trying at times.” She gave a weak smile. “Could you show me to our rooms?”

Sareyna nodded. “Follow me.” Sareyna brought them inside and was headed for the stairs when they heard Varel behind them.

“Miss Eveleen, how wonderful to see you again child.”

She laughed heartily, “I am hardly a child Varel, but thank you. I think you might remember my brother Edan.” She gestured to the scowling man. “And this is my daughter Keeva.” The little girl stepped forward and did a fair imitation of a curtsey.

“It is nice to meet you young miss.”

“Thank you.” The girl murmured. Her voice was a bit deeper than one might think for a child of her size.

Varel motioned a servant towards the doors. The servant bowed and disappeared, possibly to get help. “Let me show you to your rooms. We will bring your things to you there.”

Eveleen nodded and followed the stately seneschal up the stairs. Sareyna turned and headed for the refectory. Eveleen’s arrival could not be more fortuitous. It seemed they had a pest problem in the Keep’s basement.

She sat down at a table and started picking meat and bread from the platter in front of Alistair. “So, did you get everything taken care of with the cook?”

Alistair beamed. “I did, they already have quite the variety of cheese. She promised to keep a lot on hand though.”

Sareyna raised a brow. “Please tell me you talked to her about things other than cheese.”

Alistair rolled his eyes. “Of course, contrary to popular belief, I’m not a complete idiot.”

“No, just single minded sometimes.” She kissed him on the cheek before snagging a piece of what looked like cheddar off the platter and popping it into her mouth. “Mmm, this is good cheddar.”

Alistair’s eyes lit up. “I know. It’s aged! So what did Maverlies want?”

Sareyna heaved a heavy sigh. She looked around the refectory and saw most of the Wardens were already there. “Anders, can you go get Zevran please?”

“I’m not sure where he is.” He looked around to see if Oghren of Nathaniel seemed to have an idea.

“He’s probably on the roof if he’s not in the training yard.” Sareyna answered.

Anders nodded and left the room.

“So, it’s about Darkspawn I take it.”

“Probably. Parts of the basement caved in. Maverlies is concerned there might be ‘pockets of darkspawn’ so I told her to have her men dig it out and we would go take a look.”

Alistair held Trelain a little tighter against him. “What about Trelain?”

“Well Eveleen just arrived. I thought we could leave him with her while we look, unless you want to wait up here.”

He scowled at her. “No, if there are Darkspawn, here of all places, I’m going with you to take care of it. I will **not** have my family threatened where they live.”

She squeezed his hand. “Thank you.”

********

Alistair took Trelain to Eveleen while Sareyna filled the Wardens in. “Would it be easier to watch him in our suite since they are going to be in and out of your room for a while?”

“No thank you, ser. I’m hoping to get unpacked while he sleeps.”

Alistair nodded and handed Trelain over to her. “His name is Trelain.”

Eveleen laughed. “No, doubt who his parents are eh?”

Alistair glanced over to the girl sitting on the bed smoothing her dolls dress. She had pretty grey eyes and straight black hair. She had Eveleen’s nose and skin color though. Alistair’s lip curved into a wry smile. “None at all.”

Eveleen didn’t miss where his gaze had fallen. “Is this going to be a problem? The Commander said it was alright.”

He slowly turned his gaze back to Eveleen. “Not a problem for us, I’m not sure how it will be for the two of you.”

Eveleen tried to give him a reassuring smile. “We’ll be fine, ser.”

Alistair nodded. “Thank you again for helping us.”

She nodded and Alistair left, heading back to the refectory. Sareyna was just finishing up and everyone was heading to get their gear. Nathaniel had no idea how deep the basements went, but Sergeant Maverlies had said they went on for what seemed to be forever.

********

The basements were full of surprises. They found hidden compartments, ghouls, prisoners and an injured dog the first day. Everyone was surprised at how much there was to the basements. The second day they left as quickly as possible searching for Adria.

Nathaniel was near frantic wanting to find her. He was angry that they had stopped and rested instead of pressing on and finding her. When they did find her it was worse. She was a ghoul and Nathaniel wanted so much to help her, he had a hard time believing that she was already gone. At least until she had attacked him.

Sareyna had quickly put her down to spare Nathaniel the guilt of doing it himself. There were several other ghouls with her; apparently they had all been servants at the Keep at one point. Sareyna apologized to Nathaniel when it was over. He grunted and moved on.

He had only taken a few steps when they ran into another area that was caved in. Sergeant Maverlies and Voldrik appeared behind them as if by magic. Maverlies advised them it would be sometime before they had the rubble cleared away.

Upon consensus it was decided they would return to the Keep. Every one of them needed a respite from the basement. It took them only hours to return to the Keep since they weren’t fighting anyone on the way back. Alistair ran to ask a servant to draw a bath in their rooms. Sareyna headed straight to their rooms and collapsed. The rest of the Wardens seemed eager to do the same.

********

Alistair and Sareyna were awoken the next morning by someone knocking on their door. Alistair grumbled and slid out of bed, pulling on a pair of trousers. He stumbled to the door, looking very much annoyed. He unlocked and yanked open the door. “What?”

Zevran smiled broadly. “Maverlies is waiting for us downstairs. You two might want to get dressed and come to the main hall.”

Alistair huffed loudly. “What good is a bed if I never get more than a couple hours in it. I feel like we got more sleep during the Blight.”

Zevran smiled crookedly. “We did. Seems an injustice no? There is no Archdemon, more Wardens, yet we sleep less.”

Alistair yawned. “We’ll be down in a few.” He closed the door as Zevran left and turned around to see Sareyna already pulling her armor on. He went to his armor stand and followed suit.

********

They spent the next three days in the basement, or rather the Deep Roads. The Darkspawn had made an access to the basement from the Deep Roads. The six of them cleared everything in their path as they moved further and further into the Deep Roads.

Besides the normal Darkspawn they also encountered reanimated skeletons and a strange creature that looked like a shade but was larger and much more powerful. It took off before they were able to kill it. They spent the better part of a day following it thorough the twists and turns of the Deep Roads.

As they had come around the last bend they were attacked by Darkspawn. Zevran and Alistair took down the Ogre while the rest of them concentrated on the hurlocks and genlocks. Once the small band of Darkspawn were defeated Zevran busied himself confiscating anything useful from the corpses as he was finishing the ogre seemed to rise up and start attacking them.

“What is that?” Anders shouted. “A ghost?”

Alistair swung his sword and caught the translucent ogre in the leg. “Not sure, but it feels solid enough.”

They all swung into action and were eventually able to bring the monstrosity down. “So, guys…The next time you say you’ve got the ogre, I expect you to really kill it.” Sareyna smiled as she bent forward panting.

“Is it just me, or was that harder to take down the second time?” Alistair asked Zev.

“Definitely more difficult my friend.”

Anders was leaning against the wall catching his breath. “I feel like we’ve been fighting everyday for weeks.”

“Commander, the Ancestors favor us indeed.”

“Gah! Where did you come from Voldrik?” Sareyna barked in surprise. The last thing she had expected was for him to suddenly show up.

Voldrik furrowed his brow in confusion. “We’ve been following you so we would know where we needed to go to seal off the Keep from the Deep Roads.”

“Oh, ok.”

Voldrik gestured to the doors in front of them “This is a Dwarven barrier door. Before old Kal Hir’ol fell she nearly had it complete. Only the mechanism needs work. If they’d only had a bit more time to finish. Orzammar wouldn’t be all alone.”

“What about Kal-Sharok?” Alistair asked.

Voldrik made a face. “Orzammar might as well be alone. Kal-Sharok is reclusive even from dwarves. And there are very few dwarves there anyway.”

“Well hopefully someday the dwarves can reclaim the old territories.” Sareyna interjected.

“If the stone wills it. You give a brother hope Commander. Won’t take me long to fix up the mechanism. The poor sods were nearly done.” Voldrik turned to work on the mechanism that operated the door.

The Wardens kept alert for any Darkspawn while Voldrik worked. He finished with the mechanism in less than an hour. And no Darkspawn were spotted, Alistair and Zevran could feel them but both agreed they were quite a distance away from them. And more importantly were on the far side of the doors.

Voldrik came towards them looking to the doors. “This is proper Dwarven engineering. You stand back now.” They all turned and watched as three sets of heavy metal doors clanged shut. “This should buy us a few years. A decade if we’re lucky.”

“That will give us time to devise a more permanent solution.” Sergeant Maverlies piped in.

“At least all the pests in the basement have been dealt with. Hopefully, there aren’t any other threats like this around the Keep.”

“None that we have found Commander, I had my men do a thorough sweep.”

“Thank you, Sergeant.” Sareyna turned back to her men. “Ready to head back to the Keep guys?”

“Please” Anders groaned. And so they started their long trek back to the Keep.


	22. Strange New Worlds

Alistair relaxed in the bath, feeling the dirt, grit and fatigue of the last week slowly ebbing away. He heard Sareyna moving around in the next room. “What are you doing?”

“Cleaning my armor. Do you need something love?”

“Come wash my back, will you?”

Alistair dropped the cloth he had been using when he glanced up to see her standing in the doorway, leaning on the jam in only her smalls. “I could do that.” She walked, cat like, into the room and knelt on the floor behind him. Alistair felt himself becoming aroused from her touch as she reached into the tub between his legs hunting for the cloth he had dropped when he saw her in the doorway.

Once she found the cloth she trailed it up his leg and over his chest before slipping it over his shoulder and Alistair felt his skin flush pleasantly. The cloth worked in small circles, soft fabric gliding over his back, washing the sweat and grime from his skin. Sareyna leaned forward periodically to drop a kiss on his neck or cheek.

When she started spending more time kissing him and pressing her breasts against his back than washing him, he caught her wrist and pulled her around to the side of the tub where he could see her. His eyes caressed over her breasts, clearly visible through the wet fabric of her breast band. Openly appreciative of the sight, he caressed a finger over the sodden fabric.

He unknowingly ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Sareyna pulled back trying to free herself from his grip. Her giggle told him she knew exactly what he was thinking. He flashed a wicked grin and unceremoniously pulled her into the tub on top of him.

She sputtered and stood up. Alistair chuckled a moment before he wrapped a hand around her calf holding her still, using the other hand to work her smalls quickly down her legs. He pushed against her a little and pulled them off completely when she stumbled backwards a step. “Hey!” She said pulling against his grip again.

“Shh.” Then he was leaning forward and snaking his tongue between her folds, tasting her. Sareyna let out a quiet moan before trying to pull away again giggling. Alistair smiled inwardly at her half hearted attempt and moved the hand on her calf to her hip tilting them slightly to give him better access. Satisfied with the new angle, his lips closed around her clit and he sucked gently.

Sareyna gasped a jagged breath and braced herself, placing her hands on Alistair’s shoulders. His tongue flicked over her captive flesh. As her knees buckled he pulled away and caught her, laughing just a little. He set her down gently astride his legs, and smirked.

Sareyna bit her bottom lip and blushed, “Uh, sorry.”

He tucked a stray lock of her raven hair behind her ear. “For what? And since when do _you_ blush?”

She looked at him surprised and touched her cheek. “Oh,”

He chuckled softly before becoming more serious. “If you would rather not…”

He wasn’t able to finish the sentence, he blinked in surprise when Sareyna grabbed his shoulders and brushed her lips against his. Lips parted as she pressed herself tight against his chest and her mouth tasted his own. Body already responding to the kiss, his arms curled around her, one holding her tight to him, the other twining into her hair and cradling her head as they kissed.

Sareyna’s fingers were barely a whisper as they trailed over his cheek and down his neck. She gripped the back of the tub with the other hand and adjusted herself over him; her other hand slipped between them to grip his erection. Alistair sucked in a shaky breath as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

With their hips flush she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Sareyna shuddered against him. “I love you.” she rasped out, emotion making her voice thick.

Alistair felt his chest tighten and his throat constrict. He rained kisses over her face and neck, trying to breathe. He let his finger trace a trail of water down her cheekbone. How could she still affect him like this, it had been two years. Seeing such raw emotion in her rocked him to his core. He had no words to respond and tried desperately to show her though his kisses and touches how much she meant to him.

Sareyna returned his ardent kisses and started rocking her hips against Alistair. He ran his fingertips lightly over her scalp as she arched her back, she felt so good in his arms. When she circled her hips over him, it was too much; he moaned and forcibly thrust up into her, still lost to words. Surging into her, he felt her body clutching him; felt her muscles working over his length as he slipped in and out.

Wanting and needing more of her, Alistair supported her back as he tipped her away from his body. He leaned forward and captured a stiff nipple between his lips. Running his tongue over the fabric still clinging wetly to her breasts he nipped her tender flesh and Sareyna cried out in surprise; her muscles clamping down on his cock buried inside her. Alistair moaned in surprise, taking a ragged breath he nipped her again, and felt himself squeezed tightly inside of her a second time.

Alistair shuddered when Sareyna started purposely squeezing her muscles up and down his length inside of her. His body stilled, too surprised to move. He closed his eyes as she worked his cock rhythmically, squeezing her muscles around the base of his length before moving upwards. The movements created a feeling almost like suction, like her body was pulling him deeper inside.

Alistair’s head fell back, all coherent thought chased away by Sareyna’s rhythmic squeezing of his cock. He heard her breathing become more ragged before she gripped him hard and held still, moaning softly; Alistair shuddering beneath her. After a few moments she started moving again, lifting herself up his length before sliding back down, encasing him completely inside of her, each pulse of her muscles causing him to twitch in response.

In moments he felt his body careening suddenly towards climax. His head jerked back up and a hand slipped between their bodies. Determined not to come without her, he circled his fingers over her clit struggling to match the rhythm of their body’s movements. Sareyna lost her rhythm as she neared a shattering peak, it didn’t matter. She cried his name as her orgasm washed over her and her muscles clenched around his cock.

Alistair let out a cry of his own as the feeling of her orgasming on his cock pushed him to his own climax. He rubbed her back gently as she collapsed against his chest. Flushed and sated he murmured “I love you.” into her hair. Sareyna lifted her head and smiled at him with glazed eyes before she looked around at the water.

“Hmm, I think we might need fresh water. It’s looking pretty dingy and I’m still filthy.”

Alistair helped Sareyna stand and exit the tub before climbing out himself. He wrapped her in his towel and scooped her up, striding to the next room and placing her gently on the bed. He kissed her gently and said “Stay here. I’ll take care of it.” before sliding into a fresh pair of trousers.

Sareyna whistled appreciatively. “You look good with your clothes sticking to you like that.”

He flashed her a wicked grin, “Funny, that’s what I was thinking in the tub.” and crawled onto the bed after her. He caught the corner of the towel and pulled it away to reveal damp, caramel colored skin. Sareyna squealed and started to back away giggling. Alistair wrapped his hand around her waist. “Why do you keep trying to escape today?” He used his other hand to push her wet breast band up above her breasts.

His tongue darted out and traced a zig zag pattern between her breasts. Sareyna stopped squirming and melted into the bed beneath Alistair. He skimmed his hand over her skin until it settled on her hip. Desire washed through him in a gentle wave as he ran the pad of his thumb lightly over the ridge of bone; at the same time working his knee between her legs, pushing them apart.

In Sareyna’s eyes he saw her own passion re-igniting; he moved the hand at her hip between her legs. Alistair traced his tongue around one of her nipples,and slid a finger between her wet folds, running it teasingly around her opening. Sareyna shifted her hips looking for a more satisfying touch. “So eager.” He murmured against her cool skin. A moan was his only response.

When he flicked the tip of his tongue over one of her hardened nipples her back arched and she twined her fingers into his hair pulling him against her breast. Giving in to her silent request his teeth grazed over her puckered flesh while he cupped and massaged her damp flesh in his large hand. Sareyna moaned quietly, his name barely a whisper on her lips.

Alistair started shifting his weight to look at her, but she slid away from him, moving up toward the head of the bed as he watched her in confusion. Had he misread her? She had seemed to be enjoying his attentions but now she looked nervous.

“Is everything alright ‘Reyna?” moving a little farther away from her, worry creasing his brow.

He was more confused when she nodded and leaned over towards the small bedside table. Her hand reached behind a stack of books and came back with a square shaped tin. She handed it to Alistair and bit her bottom lip, looking even more nervous than before.

“What is this?” he asked as he opened the tin. He inhaled and furrowed his brow; it didn’t really smell like much of anything. Scooping a small amount of the material up with his finger he rubbed it between his fingers, first noticing it had a greasy texture. The feel of the balm quickly changed “Whoa, this tingles and... it’s warm.” He massaged it between his fingers some more, he looked back up, trying to catch Sareyna’s gaze. “What is this for?”

Sareyna’s cheeks colored slightly, for the second time that afternoon “I…uh…promised to try something while we were staying in the palace.”

Alistair felt all the air exit his lungs forcefully and his cock twitched, becoming impossibly hard. “Are you sure?”

Sareyna laughed a little, still looking nervous but finally meeting his eyes “Quit asking before I change my mind.”

Alistair nodded, nerves already singing as he slid out of his trousers before he advanced on her again. Sareyna spread her legs for him willingly this time, biting her bottom lip a little. Trying to smile reassuringly he knelt between her thighs, grabbed her left ankle; placed it on his shoulder and leaned forward. He set the tin to the side and brought one of his fingers already coated with the balm between her legs and down.

She jerked slightly when he touched the tight ring of muscle of her anus. He stilled his hand using barely any pressure and held his breath for a few seconds, scared he would hurt her with his excitement and inexperience. After a moment he slowly massaged the tingling balm into the muscle; he could feel her struggling to remain impassive, to not be nervous. Alistair waited to feel her relax some before pressing forward. He kept his eyes locked on Sareyna’s; watching for any sign that she had changed her mind. Carefully, he worked his finger inside of her and waited a moment for her to get comfortable.

She didn’t seem to be in pain so he slid the finger slowly back before pressing in again tentatively. Sareyna lifted her hands from her sides and trailed her nails lightly over the hard planes of his chest. Alistair closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing, he couldn’t remember being so scared and excited since the first time he had been with her.

Slightly calmer he slid his finger free of Sareyna and coated a second finger in the tingling substance. He worked both fingers into her slowly, pressing forward, and then turning the fingers a bit before pressing forward again; Sareyna’s breathing had started to speed up and her hands had started to roam over his skin.

When Alistair felt less resistance he scissored his fingers inside her, trying to carefully stretch her. He stopped when she flinched, “Sorry”. He started withdrawing his fingers, ready to abandon the idea when she reached down and grabbed his wrist stopping him.

“It’s going to hurt a little at first, come on, we both know that.”

“You don’t seem to be enjoying it very much.” He observed.

“Alistair, we’re both nervous. It was uncomfortable the first time I had sex, and well, I enjoy that quite a lot now.” She said flashing him a wicked grin.

He returned the smile, and determined to make sure she at least enjoyed herself a little, took his free hand and moved it to rub her swollen clit. Sareyna moaned and rocked her hips, impaling herself more fully on his fingers. Alistair groaned and started working slowly to stretch her opening again. He circled and stroked her clit, watching her face. After a couple minutes there was no discernable pain on her face when he scissored his fingers inside of her.

Withdrawing again he coated a third finger. It took a bit more pressure this time to work the third finger inside of her. Sareyna let out a long breath once he had finally worked it inside. Alistair watched fascinated as she started to squirm beneath him, her eyes closed and breath coming in short gasps. “Sareyna?”

“The tingling is getting really intense.” She breathed.

Alistair smiled, relieved, and reached his free hand for the tin scooping some of the balm onto a fingertip and rubbed it around Sareyna’s clit. “Oh,” she cried out in surprise, eyes snapping open. He smeared more of it around the opening of her sex. “Maker, Alistair.” Her breathing was quickening again and Alistair worked his fingers in and out of her more quickly as Sareyna kept pace with him rocking her hips against them.

Alistair took more balm onto two of the fingers of his free hand and slid them inside of her damp sex, massaging it into her. He was shocked when Sareyna’s muscles started tensing; he ran his thumb over her clit and was rewarded almost immediately. She came hard, her body almost folding in half with the spasms. When it passed she laid there panting.

Alistair, unable to wait anymore, removed his hands and coated his length in the balm. His hips gave an involuntary jerk as it started tingling on his skin. He understood why she had come so fast now, the warmth and intense tingling felt so good. He shook his head to clear it a bit before pressing slowly into Sareyna.

He felt the ring of muscle slowly stretch around him as he pressed inward; trying not to shudder. Pushing into her was so tight it almost hurt. And it was hot, she felt so hot stretched around him. Sareyna was biting her lip and trembling slightly beneath him. Once the head of Alistair’s cock was inside her the rest was much easier. Sareyna was taking fast shallow breathes as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. Once completely inside of her he stopped, waiting for her to relax around him.

He tried to keep things slow; not wanting to hurt her, but his head was swimming in all the new sensations. Alistair swirled his fingers around the tight bundle of nerves at the apex of her legs, trying to concentrate on her pleasure, at the very least it seemed to help him control himself more.

In all honesty, it was all he could do to restrain himself and not just fuck her. Little by little the control slipped away. He was stroking deep into her, faster and harder. Part of his mind wanted to make sure Sareyna was able to climax again, but as he neared his own, he knew there was no way he was going to be able to wait.

A minute later Alistair’s hips jerked hard and he roared as came. Growling, he held still as his orgasm started to abate. Panting, with his heart pounding, he felt Sareyna trail her fingers down his arms. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at her giving her a sheepish smile. “That didn’t go as planned.”

Sareyna laughed a little and he pulled slowly out of her. He collapsed onto the bed next to her, one hand reaching to finish the job he had started. She pushed his hand away “Alistair, stop, my skin is really sensitive. I’m good, I promise.”

“Good,” he laughed. “I’m not sure I have the energy.” He rolled onto his side and looked at her, his face turning serious. “Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you badly, did I?”

“I’m a little sore, but it was expected.” She caressed his arm reassuringly.

“Did you hate it?” he couldn’t help but worry, he had been less than gentle with her.

Sareyna laughed again, “No, not really. It was weird, but kind of felt good towards the end. I think it’s something one has to get used to maybe. Although, I’m pretty sure I’m going to be sore tomorrow.”

Alistair winced thinking of all the walking they had to do the next day on the way to Knotwood Hills. “Perhaps not the best timed experiment.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think of that until…after.” She smiled ruefully. “Well, I’ve marched for days with more pain.”

“What about a healing.”

She stared at him, eyes wide. “And just who do you suggest we ask to heal me from sex injuries.”

Ah…I don’t know? That was a dumb idea.”

Sareyna leaned forward and kissed his cheek “I appreciate the thought behind it. Even if Wynne were here I wouldn’t ask her to heal me, she’s…well she’s Wynne. And I definitely don’t know Anders well enough to start asking him to heal me for something like this.” She shuddered and something strange flitted across her face.

“What is that look you keep getting when we talk about him?” he asked trying not to sound suspicious.

“What look?” she feigned innocence.

Alistair shook his head and sighed, he didn’t want to argue. “Nevermind. I’ll send for more water.” He slid out of the bed and pulled his trousers on, again and disappeared out the door, looking for someone to bring more water for a bath .


	23. Stayin' Alive

Zevran walked briskly through the halls. Anders should have some of the concentrator agent he was looking for. He rapped on Anders door twice before hearing a muffled “Come in.”

He stepped into the room and froze in his tracks. “Isn’t that Sareyna and Alistair’s tent?”

Anders looked up at Zev; he had a needle with black thread held between his lips and another with golden thread in his hand that he was using to stitch a design on the tent with. Golden colored light twined from his hand and down the thread making the design glow. He nodded and concentrated back on his task.

“What are you doing with it? Why are you sewing an inverted pitchfork symbol on it?” He narrowed his eyes, watching Anders like a hawk.

Anders rolled the needle between his lips to the side of his mouth. “It’s not a pitchfork; it’s a Trevinter symbol for a shield and protection. I’m trying to help us all sleep once we get on the road. You said yourself that Alistair and Sareyna are loud.”

Zev scowled, “What does a shield and protection have to do with their sex life?”

Anders shook his head exasperated, “It is a shield for noise. It will shield the rest of the camp from the noises coming from within.”

Zev’s eyes lit up. “My friend, that is wonderful. I wonder why Morrigan or Wynne never thought to do it?”

“It’s not exactly taught in the Tower. The symbol is from a book I found during one of my ‘vacations’ from the Tower. The spell was taught to me by an apostate to help me hide from the Templars. I’m thinking about putting one on the door to their suite of rooms as well.”

“Perhaps you could do the same with my tent?”

“Oh, do you make a lot of noise by yourself in there?” Anders smirked.

“Perhaps I have a mind to take someone to my tent for the night.” Zevran gave Anders a meaningful look, which Anders ignored.

“Did you need something when you came in?” he asked blandly.

Zevran shrugged, “I was wondering if you had some concentrator agent. There are a few poisons I would like to mix up before we leave. If not, I can go downstairs and buy some.”

Anders gestured to a table on the far side of the room covered in crafting materials. “Take whatever you need.” He bent back to his task essentially dismissing Zevran.

Zev walked to the table and grabbed what he needed before walking out of the room tossing a ‘thank you’ over his shoulder. As he walked back to his room he wondered if Sareyna might see fit to give him a room to use for making poisons and experimenting with new combinations. He smiled thinking he would bring it up on the way to Knotwood Hills, it couldn’t hurt.

They left early the next morning. The trip would take them at least three days, if they didn’t run into trouble on the way. Sareyna looked at the cart they were going to be bringing with them. “Why are we taking so much?”

“Because we can. From the description Colbert gave us it sounds like the chasm could be connected to the Deep Roads. Who knows how long we’ll need to be down there. It’s just easier to transport it in the cart as long as possible.”

Sareyna nodded, “Right, it just feels, I don’t know, weird.”

Oghren laughed, “Aye, having the supplies we need for once is a might bit odd.”

Anders came down the stairway carrying Alistair and Sareyna’s tent rolled up neatly. He tossed it in the cart. Alistair cocked a brow at him. “All done silencing us then?” He couldn’t stop the lopsided smile that spread across his face.

Anders yawned. “Yes,” he looked around at the rest of the group. “You better all thank me, I got barely any sleep. All so you could all get a good night’s sleep.”

Sareyna giggled looking at Zev. “You didn’t tell him about Oghren’s snoring did you?”

Zev shrugged “He didn’t ask.” Anders groaned and started stalking off towards the main gates.

The trip out was uneventful, no Darkspawn or bandits. Once they reached Knotwood Hills they had made their way down a series of wooden stairs and were moving carefully forward. The three Senior Wardens were in a high state of alert, feeling numerous Darkspawn. Unfortunately, there were so many of them in the immediate vicinity that it was difficult to pinpoint them.

Nathaniel was a ways ahead of the group, scouting the area. Zevran had just frozen in his tracks when they suddenly heard Nathaniel yell. “Darkspawn. They’re trying to drag off a woman, a dwarf I think.”

Alistair and Sareyna exchanged a quick, uneasy glance before taking off. Zevran was there ahead of both of them. He went straight for the Hurlock that was dragging the dwarf. He whirled around the monster with lightning quickness and used his daggers in a scissor like movement to cut off its head.

Sareyna ended up stuck between two Hurlocks and was fighting both of them. She stabbed one in the chest while blocking the second’s sword with her own. Suddenly, she felt a puff of air next to her ear. There was a strangled cry and she saw the Hurlock whose blade she had blocked topple over backwards, an arrow in its eye.

She flashed Nathaniel a bright grin as she pushed the one impaled on her blade off with her foot. She turned to help the others but all the rest of the Darkspawn were already dead. A dark haired dwarf had pulled off her helmet and was wiping her face trying to get rid of some of the blood and sweat there. Her face was slowly fading from anger to a smile.

“Well, that was…close. For a moment there I thought I was really about to join the Legion of the Dead.”

Anders gaze scanned over the dwarf. “You all right?”

“I might have cracked a rib but it’s hard to be sure, everything hurts.”

Anders ran cool blue energy over the dwarf, after a moment she stood a little straighter and took a deep breath. “Well, you’re standing. You should be fine.”

She nodded to him. “Thank you. Anyway, I can’t chat for long. I should probably go back…as foolish as that sounds…see if there’s anything I can do.”

“Back where?” Sareyna asked when Sigrun turned towards where the Darkspawn were trying to drag her.

“The old fortress of Kal’Hirol. There’s something going on there. I think the Darkspawn are breeding an army. The Legion went to investigate, but Kal’Hirol proved too much for us. It was a massacre. And now I…I’m the only one left.”

“Wait, did she just say Kal’Hirol, as in where the barrier is sealed under the Keep?”

Sareyna nodded. “Yes, she did.” She turned back to Sigrun. “I’m sorry, what happened to the Legion sounds horrible.”

Sigrun looked uneasy. “The Darkspawn have changed; they’re smart now. They destroyed the Legion. I saw them taking some of the women and I wasn’t about to stick around for that.”

“Good decision.” Zevran said with a shudder.

“There are many things much worse than death. And birthing Darkspawn day and night is probably the worst. But if the Darkspawn are really breeding an army…I can’t stay here, I have to do something.”

“We’re Grey Wardens, we’ll go to Kal’Hirol.”

Sigrun looked at Sareyna surprised. “Huh. That’s convenient. The Ancestors must have had a hand in this. I’ll show you where Kal’Hirol is. Safety in numbers, yes?”

“Alright, come with us.”

“Excellent. With your help, destroying this nest is no longer impossible, merely…improbable.”

Anders snorted. “Oh, an optimist then.”

Sigrun flashed him a dirty look. “Let’s not waste time. Kal’Hirol awaits, and Darkspawn, when left to their own devices, get up to all kinds of nonsense. Oh, I’m Sigrun.” She gave a little wink.

Sareyna nodded and the group headed off towards an opening at the end of the chasm. It wasn’t long before they came upon another dwarf. It was another from the Legion of the Dead. His name was Jukka, he warned them against a new type of Darkspawn.

Jukka was injured and had been left alone for too long. Anders was not able to heal him and he passed away. They pressed on, Sigrun more eager than ever to deal with the Darkspawn threat ahead. When they came upon the Darkspawn that Jukka had called the Children Sareyna shuddered in disgust.

The fight was hard won and when it was over Sareyna sagged against Alistair with tears in her eyes. She exchanged a look with Sigrun and saw that the dwarf’s eyes look as haunted as she felt. Darkspawn were bad enough, but these Children were their own special kind of hell.

Standing up straight Sareyna looked at Anders and Nathaniel who seemed confused by the group’s silence. “Do the two of you know where Darkspawn come from?”

“From the Broodmothers you were speaking of before I would assume.”

Sareyna nodded to Nathaniel, “Yes, but it’s a bit more complicated than that.”

Anders looked at the two pale women and the anxiety on the faces of the rest of the group. “It would appear so.”

“Darkspawn drag off women to the Deep Roads. They are fed Darkspawn tissue which makes them mutate. Once the transformation is complete they violate her and she starts giving birth to thousands of Darkspawn.” She watched their faces to make sure that they understood what she was saying. Nathaniel’s lips pressed into a grim line.

A moment later Anders went pale. “Oh, Maker.” He shuddered and looked down at the dead Children at his feet.

“Right, now you understand why we couldn’t let Sigrun come back alone. And I need to extract a promise from the two of you. This is important, especially because you are both ranged fighters. If one of the women are being dragged off by the Darkspawn and it is not possible to save her before she is dragged off, I need you to make sure she isn’t taken alive.”

Sigrun was watching them intently. “We should have done that in the Legion.”

Nathaniel nodded, “Of course.”

Anders looked at them all with disgust. “No, I’m not murdering my own people.”

“You would rather see us become monsters, giving birth to thousands of other monsters. Being responsible for thousands of deaths, when you could have stopped it all from happening with a blast of lightning?” Sigrun was shaking in anger.

“That’s fine Anders, I just ask you to reconsider once you see them.” Sareyna chimed in.

Anders didn’t respond but they moved forward not able to do anything else. Kal’Hirol seemed to be stuck playing its last minutes over and over for eternity. Dwarves locked in eternal battles with the Darkspawn, the casteless taking up arms and defending the thaig forever.

The whole trip was emotionally exhausting. Sareyna irritated the new recruits when she sent an obviously tainted man to his death in the lava below. Even Sigrun, who understood he was sick and would spread disease, had been irritated. Perhaps Sareyna could have handled it a bit differently.

Anders was beside himself when they found a huge bucket of Lyrium. He cajoled everyone else into carrying his things for him then dumped the whole bucket of lyrium into his pack, promising not to get caught with it. Alistair had been less than thrilled, but Sareyna had thought Anders child like exuberance was funny.

Alistair, who had been collecting damaged goods as they travelled through the thaig was vindicated when they found a repair golem to fix it all. He was especially pleased with Kallak and Partha, switching to using them immediately once they were repaired.

The group came to a large room where a Darkspawn seemed to be speaking with another Darkspawn. The second one was held by an enormous and red hot golem. The golem ripped the Darkspawn it was holding in half.

Sareyna was confused; it seemed that the two Darkspawn were leaders of two separate groups of Darkspawn. She didn’t have much time to contemplate it before the golem attacked them. The remaining Darkspawn had thought that someone called ‘The Father’ had sent them.

Once both the Darkspawn and the golem were defeated Sigrun confirmed her suspicions. Sigrun thought there were two different factions as well. They seemed to be at odds with each other for some reason and clearly each had their own leader.

Finally, they found the broodmothers. There were three of them in a pit. Anders and Nathaniel both looked as if they were going to be sick. The group quickly hacked its way through broodmother tentacles. Sigrun suggested they drop the huge chandelier onto the broodmothers below to kill them.

Alistair made quick work of the chains and the broodmothers were indeed crushed under the heavy weight of the chandelier. Anders stared into the pit for several minutes before turning to Sareyna. “Those…things used to be women? How is that possible?”

“I already told you how Anders.”

Anders stared dumbly for another minute. Nathaniel gave Anders a look of disgust. “You have to agree Anders. That could happen to Sareyna if you don’t.”

Sareyna was surprised by the vehemence in Nathaniel’s voice. “It’s up to him Nathaniel, but I appreciate your concern.”

Nathaniel nodded, clearly not happy. Anders looked to Sigrun and Sareyna, then back into the pit. He made a dry retching noise and tore his gaze away from the blob like monstrosities below. His voice was hoarse and quiet. “I promise, oh sweet Maker, I promise.” He stared at the floor, “Can we please leave now?”

“Yes, lets.” Alistair chimed in.

Sareyna spoke with Sigrun alone for a few moments and was overjoyed when she agreed to join the Wardens. If all went well, she wouldn’t be the only woman. She liked Sigrun’s fierce determination and how she mercilessly teased Nathaniel. Hopefully, it would help him to loosen up.

They were able to find an exit that led straight to the surface instead of retracing their steps. Camp and dinner were both attended to quickly. Zevran offered Sigrun the use of his tent saying he would stay with Anders. Anders scowled and told Zevran to sleep under the stars.

Alistair offered to let Zevran stay in the large tent he shared with Sareyna. Anders nearly choked on his stew when Zevran quickly disappeared into the tent behind the handsome couple. The trip back to the Keep took a bit longer but was due to rainy weather instead of something sinister.

As soon as they reached the Keep Sigrun wanted to undergo the Joining. Zevran was by her side when she awoke unharmed. He helped her to find a room and settle in before padding back to his own room. He was looking forward to the next week or so, Sareyna had decided they all needed a rest.


	24. The New Me

As Zevran finally let his body have free reign over what he was eating he quickly started to improve. With the added fuel his enhanced Warden healing ability kicked in. After only a couple months he looked almost exactly as he had before the Archdemon. He still needed more training before he was back to his full potential, but even as out of practice as he was he could still beat most of the Keep with his blades.

Zevran had also found that he had new abilities. Besides the normal benefits of strength and stamina that Sareyna had told him about he had discovered that his senses of smell and hearing seemed to have been improved. His senses, which were sharp already from years of training, seemed almost super natural.

He realized quickly that all of the Wardens in the Keep felt different from each other in his head. At any time he could tell approximately where each of them were, within the Keeps walls. He didn’t say anything at first as it seemed something that only he was able to do.

With his new senses he had been paying closer attention to the new Wardens. Nathaniel was merely surly and wanted to be alone for the most part, but Anders was a different story. Zevran noticed that Anders watched Sareyna and Alistair often, while they were going over maps of the area, while they ate breakfast and especially when they were sparring with each other.

He was not sure whether to say anything or not being plagued by his own secret, or in some cases not so secret feelings for the Wardens. As much as being in love with Sareyna was difficult he at least knew exactly how things stood between them. She was married and loved Alistair.

Alistair on the other hand had become a bigger problem. He had continually become more comfortable and friendly with Zevran. He seemed to touch Zevran more frequently every day. Zevran was finding it increasingly difficult to not make any advances towards Alistair. Having a man that looked like Alistair constantly touching him often left him aroused and frustrated. Zevran continually told himself he needed to take a lover.

Naturally, he found himself gravitating towards Anders. The similarities between him and Alistair made it hard not to. The two men acted completely oblivious of the fact that they looked so much alike, and even had a very similar sense of humor.

Zevran was sure Sareyna had noticed how much alike the two were. She often watched Anders with a speculative look. He decided to talk to her to see if she knew something that he didn’t. He thought briefly about mentioning Anders behavior but was having second thoughts.

Still undecided, he headed to her office. He needed answers about the new abilities he seemed to possess if nothing else. As he came through the open door to her office he saw her leaning against the wall and staring out a window. He could feel Alistair and Anders in the training yard below.

“Ah, you _have_ noticed it.”

Sareyna jumped at the sound of his voice. “Oh.” She squeaked in surprise.

Zevran gave her a wicked smile. “Sorry.”

“Hmm, you don’t look sorry.” When Zevran just shrugged noncommittally she continued. “It’s uncanny isn’t it? I mean, they look like brothers. Do you think…” her voice trailed off as if she was afraid to continue.

“It is hard to say with the King. He seems to be a man of many secrets.”

She gave him a wry smile. “Aren’t we all? At any rate, I don’t think he knows.”

Zevran nodded in agreement, “It appears that the King liked his women.”

“It’s so weird to think of him like that. He never really seemed the type.”

“Hero worship tends to make one overlook a person’s faults, no?”

“I suppose.” She sighed heavily. “Do you think we should tell him or ask Maric?”

“Would it change anything? Maybe he doesn’t want to know about a father that abandoned him.”

Sareyna bit her lip in thought. “Maybe we should talk to Maric. It just feels wrong somehow, living under the same roof as you brother and not knowing it. I mean if, you know, they are brothers.”

Zevran nodded and paused for a moment before starting on a new topic. “I did actually come here to talk to you something Warden related if you’re not busy.”

She gave him a cheeky smile. “I’m never too busy for you, luv.”

He quirked a brow at her and chuckled. “I think your husband might feel otherwise.”

She giggled, glad to see he wasn’t only looking more like himself. She gestured to a chair near the fireplace and sat across from him. “Is everything alright?”

“Not as such, no. There are some things I have noticed that you did not mention before.”

Sareyna leaned forward a bit. “Like?”

“My sense of smell and my hearing seem to have dramatically improved.”

Sareyna pursed her lips for a moment. “Mine improved a little, but it wasn’t a huge difference.”

He shook his head. “No, this is quite a marked difference.”

“I wonder if it’s from the Archdemon thing. I think I’ll have Anders do more research on that.”

“Not Wynne?” he asked archly. She gave him a disgusted look and he held his hands up. “Alright, alright.” He chuckled softly. Then he took a deep breath before plunging onward. “The second thing is a bit more remarkable. All of the Wardens feel different to me. I can usually feel where they are.”

Sareyna gave a little start. She looked at the window for a moment before looking back at Zevran.

“Yes, that is how I knew who you were watching.”

“That must be terribly convenient. You never have to go on fruitless searches for people.”

“Or inconvenient depending on what is going on, especially if you would rather not think about it.”

Sareyna sighed and sat back. “Perhaps we should talk about this.”

Zev shook his head. “It’s not what you’re thinking. Anders has become rather interested in you and Alistair. He stares at the two of you when he thinks no one is looking. I’m not sure what is going on with him, but it doesn’t seem to be sinister. Just…be aware.”

Sareyna nodded. “Thank you. But maybe…”

Zevran huffed at her, clearly frustrated. “There is nothing to say.”

“How can there possibly be nothing to say?”

“You can’t ever leave anything alone can you.” He was practically yelling now. “Could you not just take what I said and leave it at that?” He took a deep breath trying to calm himself and looked back to Sareyna. She was biting her lip; Zev dipped his head a little and gave her a self deprecating smile. “I am destined to always want those things I cannot have. If you were alone I would probably not feel this way.”

“Zev”

“No, I have come to terms with these things. I cannot change them and I don’t think I would want to. As much as I am frustrated, I am glad that I can still care for people. I am glad to call both of you friend. I will not jeopardize it and I will not leave.” He stared hard at her, almost daring her to contradict him.

He was stunned when she appeared on her knees in front of him. She had moved so quickly he had almost missed the movement completely. She took his hand and kissed his palm, “I love you.” And then she was gone. She was no longer on the floor, or even in the room.


	25. Wishes Do Come True

Morrigan woke up to the sound of her perimeter alarm sounding. She jumped up off her bedroll and picked up her staff holding it aimed in front of her as she padded silently across the floor, looking for the source of the intrusion.

She found them standing just inside the entrance. It was a group of elves, standing in a semi circle. They were standing still but seemed relaxed; Morrigan stepped out of the shadows. “What do you want here?”

One of the elves stepped forward; he had honey brown hair almost to his shoulders in which he wore a single braid towards the front. He eyes seemed blue or possibly grey, he had a tattoo…no what was it Sareyna had called it? Vallaslin..yes Vallaslin, it looked like braches sweeping up the sides of his face then stretching across his forehead. The lower part of his face had semi circular designs.

“Us? This is our land, shemlen. What do you want here?”

Morrigan scowled. “Ostagar belongs to no one; it has been claimed by the Wilds.”

The elf shook his head. “This land belongs to the Dalish now, it was granted to us by King Maric.” His face broke out into a small smile. “The Hero of Ferelden requested it when the King offered her a boon for ending the Blight.”

Morrigan’s heart sped up as she realized that this must mean Sareyna had survived the Blight. Her relief was short lived as she remembered that must also mean that Alistair was dead. She took a deep breath and decided for now to remain focused on her current task. “Could you take me to your Keeper?”

The elf looked unsure, “Why?”

Morrigan tried to remain patient. “I need to speak to your Keeper about Asha’belannar.”

The elf nodded “I will go to her and ask her to join us. Merrill and Junar will stay here with you until I return.”

“There is no need, I am quite safe.”

The elf smirked. “But I am not sure _we_ are, shemlen.”

Morrigan nodded in understanding before turning around and heading back to her bedroll and the fire. The other two elves followed her, as they sat around the fire the elven mage spoke up. “You know her, the Hero of Ferelden?”

Morrigan fixed her golden stare on the young elf. “Why would you think that?”

“You seemed happy for a moment when Fenarel mentioned her, but it was immediately followed by sadness. Not how one would respond to what he said unless you knew her.”

“Whether I do or not, tis not something I wish to discuss.”

“Did you know she saved a bunch of us once?”

Morrigan tried to appear uninterested. “Oh?”

Junar huffed in annoyance and walked to the other side of the fire where he sat down, staring into the blaze. Merrill smiled a little. “We were camped near the castle in Highever. We spend a lot of winters there and had met and spent a lot of time with Sareyna. She was different from most shemlens. She asked us to teach her things. Eventually, Marethari gave us permission to teach her.

We taught her herb lore and what little we knew about our past. She even learned how to help tend to the Halla. Halla don’t generally like being near shemlens but they took to Sareyna quite quickly. She was always looking to learn more and to share with us anything she had learned about the Dalish from the books she collected about us from all over Thedas.

After many years of returning to Highever she eventually asked us to teach her about our religion. Our Keeper was reluctant at first but was impressed by how sincere the request seemed to be. As we taught her more and more about our religion she seemed to become, somehow more…settled. She told our Keeper that learning about our gods, especially Andruil, felt like ‘coming home’ to her.” Merrill paused here and laughed softly.

“It’s funny that she chose Andruil, she was terrible with a bow.” Merrill sobered a bit. “She was fast and deadly with her blades though. One of my clan, Lyna, was always happy to see Sareyna. Lyna was so good with twin blades only Sareyna gave her a real challenge. The two of them liked to spar whenever they had the chance. They would disappear together for hours, they were good friends.” Merrill said quietly, looking down before falling silent.

Morrigan watched Merrill for a moment; she cocked her head to the side understanding. “How did Lyna die?”

Merrill looked pale and unhappy. “Badly. It was…it was horrible. We were so used to everyone in Highever being so nice and accepting of us we became complacent.” She shook her head ruefully. “Four of us were out in the woods; Lyna, Tamlen and Junar were helping me gather herbs for our Keeper. We were attacked by Darkspawn. They came out of the ground and we were surrounded before we knew it.

They attacked us and we did our best to defend ourselves. Not expecting any real danger Lyna, Tamlen and Junar had only brought their bows and small hunting knives. I froze as many as I could, trying to keep some of them immobile. It wasn’t enough, one of the Darkspawn stabbed Lyna in the chest with his blade.

I panicked, I saw Lyna fall to the ground, eyes rolling and blood spluttering between her lips. I just stared at her until I heard a shout from next to me. Tamlen was falling to the ground as well, I stared in horror, still unable to cast. Junar yelled for me to help him, but I was young and scared, I could not call a decent spell in my terror.

I heard a scream like an animal dying and looked up to see Sareyna standing on top of a small hill. She came running towards us still screaming and then disappeared. The scream stopped and she seemed to be gone. The Darkspawn looked all around trying to find her.

I saw a flash of silver out of the corner of my eye; I turned in time to see a Darkspawn fall to the ground, his throat slit. I did not see Sareyna anywhere. I crouched on the ground next to Lyna and took her hand. Blood was forming bubbles on her lips.

‘It’s alright, Sareyna’s here.’ I told her. I tried to heal her, but I had just started to learn healing and I wasn’t able to do much for her. Knowing Sareyna was there seemed to calm her at least. The Darkspawn seemed to fall one by one, I tried not to watch. I wish I had paid better attention.

I suddenly heard a scream of pain, as I looked up the scream stopped and Sareyna fell to the ground. Something suddenly made Junar move; he fired an arrow right into the last Darkspawn’s eye. He fell to the ground silently. Junar ran over to Sareyna, he cried out in dismay and I hurried over.

The Darkspawn’s blade had cut right through her. I could see bone even through the blood. I knew I couldn’t heal her but I tried to stop the bleeding as much as I could. I sent Junar back to the camp to bring help. I checked on Tamlen quickly. He seemed to be alright other than being unconscious.

I kept moving between Sareyna and Lyna trying hard to keep them alive. Lyna’s lips had turned blue and Sareyna was as white as snow. I remember being worried I would be ill. I was terrified that more Darkspawn would come, or that either Lyna or Sareyna would die before our Keeper could make it to us.

I was almost completely depleted and near collapse when I heard Junar yelling. ‘It’s right over here.’ I can’t tell you how relieved I was. Our Keeper was able to heal them both but it would be several days before we knew if they would live.

They had both lost a lot of blood and had gone without proper air for a long time. Tamlen woke on his own before our Keeper finished healing Sareyna. He looked around at the dead Darkspawn and at our Keeper working on Sareyna. I explained that she had saved us. That she had killed most of the Darkspawn before she was injured.

He immediately offered to go to castle Highever to let them know where Sareyna was. I went with him; we brought back her father and brother Fergus. Her father stayed the night and headed back in the morning to let his wife know how Sareyna was doing.

Fergus stayed with us until Sareyna was well enough to travel. Lyna was not so lucky; she did not recover from her injuries. Sareyna argued with our storyteller, she wanted to come to the ceremony and he told her she could not come because she was not Dalish.

Our Keeper overheard the argument and pulled Sareyna back inside of the Aravel where she was being tended for her injuries. Our Keeper asked Sareyna if she truly wanted to honor and follow Andruil. When Sareyna said yes our Keeper pulled out a set of Vallaslin inks as well as the many needled stick used for the artwork.

Sareyna laid still the whole time, eyes shining with unshed tears. The next day our Keeper went to our story teller, Paivel, and told him that Sareyna was now Dalish and would be attending the ceremony. Sareyna made me teach her the dirge we sing for our dead so she could honor Lyna by singing it as well. That evening as we buried Lyna, Sareyna stood by our side as sister. Our Keeper let Sareyna plant Lyna’s tree.”

Morrigan raised her eyebrows in surprise. “They were bonded?”

Merrill look startled. “Oh, uh…no.”

“But you only allow family or bond mates to plant the trees for the deceased.”

“They were not bonded; Sareyna was not able to be bonded with Lyna.”

Morrigan watched Merrill thoughtfully for a moment. “They were lovers though?”

Merrill nodded then jumped when the front door to the tower banged open. The three of them stood as an older looking elf came into the room. “Merrill, Junar please wait outside with Fenarel.”

“But Keeper,” Junar started but quickly stopped when the Keeper glared at him.

Once they had left the tower she turned back to Morrigan. “What is it you wish to discuss of Flemeth?” she asked tersely.

Morrigan pulled herself up a little straighter, taking full advantage of her height. “I am her daughter, Morrigan. I wish help in defeating her for good.”

The Keeper’s eyes roamed over Morrigan quickly. “You are a Witch of the Wilds?”

“It is as good a name as any.”

“Mmm, you certainly sound like her.” The Keeper nodded. “Morrigan, I am Marethari. I don’t know how much help we can be to you in dealing with Flemeth, she has always been too powerful for the Dalish, so we try not to anger her.”

“Your people have stories of her, do they not?”

“Of course, she has been in the Wilds since the elves can remember.”

“Would you be willing to tell me the stories, and perhaps teach me some of your magics?”

Marethari frowned at her. “I will be more than happy to exchange knowledge, of course.” Morrigan added. Part of her cringed at having to share her spells with someone, but Morrigan was the one asking for help, so she had to make it worth Marethari’s while.

Marethari sat on the floor in front of the fire, tucking her knees underneath herself. “Paivel can tell you any stories of Flemeth that our people know. He is our storyteller and primary lore keeper. As far as the magic is concerned, how do I know you have any skills that would be worth the trouble?”

Morrigan hesitated for just a moment. “I have Flemeth’s Grimoire. I have mastered almost all of the spells within as well as how to counter them.”

Marethari looked impressed. “Would you mind showing me something?”

Morrigan looked around her before whispering an incantation under her breath and staring intently into the fire. Marethari stood quickly and stepped back in surprise as flames in the shape of a lizard ambled out of the fire. Morrigan whispered another spell and quenched the flames of the fire lizard.

“Hmm, it seems we have an agreement. Pack and come quickly.” Marethari turned on her heel and headed for the doors. Morrigan used a water spell to douse the rest of the fire before packing up her few belongings and walking briskly after the Keeper.


	26. Secret Garden

Sareyna was tossing and turning in the bed next to Alistair. He reached out and rubbed her back gently. “Sorry, I woke you. I’m going to go check on Trelain.” Alistair mumbled a response before drifting back off to sleep.

She climbed out of bed and slipped a dressing gown on. She walked into the next room and peered into the bassinet. Trelain was staring at her, wide awake. He obviously hadn’t slept yet. She smiled, “Mmm, me either.”

She picked him up and carried him over to the rocking chair. She loosened the dressing gown and situated Trelain so he could eat. She rocked slowly humming quietly. Her breasts ached all of the time now.

She wasn’t around Trelain enough to feed him on a regular basis and even draining and storing her milk did little to ease the pain. She worried her milk would dry up is she were not able to breast feed Trelain more often. Being able to breastfeed and spend time with Trelain was the main reason she had decided to rest at the Keep for several days before heading back out.

She felt a tug on her hair and looked down. Trelain had a lock of hair clutched in one of his hands. She smiled and pried his fingers from her hair. They gripped her finger instead. She felt a mellow warmth spread over her.

She had begun to feel closer to Trelain, yet at the same time she had noticed more and more that he was not like other children. His eyes never seemed unfocused like other infants. He was always watching people, and he almost never cried.

And when they had returned from Knotwood Hills Alistair had whispered to her that he could feel the baby’s magic. It was confirmed when Anders came to her later. “I..uh, I wanted to warn you to uh…keep Trelain away from any Templars. I’m not sure what the rules are for the children of two Grey Warden’s but I am guessing they would take him anyways.”

She wasn’t sure what they would do if any Templars came to the Keep. He wasn’t even old enough to learn to hide his magic. She knew that there was no way she or Alistair would let them take their child. Especially, because of who he really was.

She wondered, not for the first time, if it was wise for her and Alistair to be raising a god. Wynne had told them before she left that Trelain didn’t bear the Taint, but did that mean he was no longer evil? Looking into his eyes, so like her own, she hoped that the Old Gods had not been evil.

She concentrated on just enjoying the time spent with him for now. She continued to rock him and started humming again. She felt herself start to tire a while later and stood up to put Trelain back in the bassinet, worried she might doze off and drop him.

She swaddled him in his blanket and smiled when he stuck his thumb in his mouth and started sucking, only to fall asleep a few moments later. She padded back into the main bedroom and slid her dressing gown off her shoulders and laid it over the back of a chair before climbing back into bed. She curled up around Alistair, wrapping her arm around his waist and drifted off, nestled close to his back.

*******

Alistair woke early the next morning and got dressed as quietly as he could. Sareyna was still sleeping. She had kicked off the blankets and was naked, lying on her stomach and surrounded by the nimbus of her hair.

He saw her wolf tattoo and sighed contentedly before heading to the next room and scooping Trelain up. Trelain was awake, seeming to be waiting for him. Alistair, used to this, quickly dressed the baby, knowing he would be quiet. Once he was changed Alistair crept quietly out into the hall.

He heard a soft laugh behind him as he headed down the hall. He turned to see Zevran smiling. “So fatherhood is what finally taught you stealth. Not a training method I would have thought of.”

Alistair smiled “You thought it was impossible for me to learn any stealth.”

“True enough.”

“I’m going to go out into the garden and feed him. Want to keep me company and come along?”

“That would be a nice start to the day.” He caught up with Alistair and they headed to the kitchen so they could warm the milk some. Zevran gestured to the glass flask in Alistair’s hand. “So Anders spelled box is working?”

Alistair nodded. “Yeah, it is remarkable. Now I just need him to find a better way to feed him than dripping it from a cloth. It takes the poor guy forever to get as much as he needs.”

Zevran nodded thoughtfully. “Perhaps I will help him. It would be nice to have an easier way to feed him when ‘Reyna can’t breast feed.”

With warmed milk in hand they walked out into the garden. Alistair sat on a bench and placed the milk next to him. He dipped the cloth into the milk and brought it to Trelain’s lips, starting the tedious task of feeding him.

Zevran tucked a leg under himself as he sat on a bench across from Alistair. The two of them sat in a relaxed silence, enjoying the day. The sun was out, for once not covered by heavy clouds. Zevran took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose. He looked around them before asking, “Where’s Pentheryn? Isn’t he on permanent baby duty?”

Alistair glanced up briefly to answer Zevran. “Mostly, but since we were here Sareyna gave him free reign. And as usual he chose to be with her. He’s sleeping on the floor next to her side of the bed.”

Zevran tilted his head thoughtfully. “Maybe I should get a Mabari. They really are remarkable.”

“You want a ‘filthy beast’, as you called it?”

Zevran shrugged. “Now that he isn’t killing Darkspawn all the time Pentheryn seems to keep himself pretty clean.”

“You might get the chance. ‘Reyna was thinking about getting a couple bitches for breeding. Or we can see if anyone in Amaranthine has any whelps that are ready to imprint.” Alistair looked at Zevran, trying to get his measure. “But Mabari are a serious commitment. They bond with you for life. It is something you really want to think over before you get one.”

********

He was quiet for a moment, just watching Alistair feed Trelain. He remembered the day he had taken Trelain to the roof and fed him. He had no idea where the urge had come from, but decided to act on it. He had felt an odd peace settle over him as he rocked and fed the child.

Zevran sighed heavily. It seemed the circle of people he would sacrifice his life was constantly growing. Zevran stood up and moved to sit next to Alistair. He caressed Trelain’s head, feeling the silken texture of his hair. He wondered if Alistair’s hair would feel the same.

Before he knew what he was doing he was running his fingers through Alistair’s hair. Alistair stiffened for a moment before relaxing. Zevran cupped Alistair’s face and ran the pad of his thumb across his cheekbone. When he met Alistair’s gaze there was no anger or revulsion as he had half expected. Instead, there was confusion, but it was mixed with acceptance.

Zevran’s heart ached; he felt real need for the first time in his life. He slowly pulled his hand away from Alistair’s face, letting his fingers run across Alistair’s skin. He broke his gaze away from Alistair’s eyes and looked on little Trelain again. He bent forward and kissed the infant on the top of his head, before getting up and striding quickly into the Keep, trying to blink away unshed tears.


	27. Thanks, I Needed That

Zevran stalked through the corridors of the Keep. He couldn’t reconcile what he knew of Alistair with how he had just reacted. Alistair should have jerked away from him or at least been mad that Zevran had touched him so intimately.

He had felt a faint flicker of possibility in Alistair’s muted response. It needed to be stamped out quickly. Zevran needed a reminder of exactly who he was. He shoved open the door to the mage’s room. Anders was sitting on a small couch reading a book.

Anders had started to stand when the door flew open. Zevran was pushing him back down and straddling his lap before he had finished standing. Zevran grabbed the back of Anders hair and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Anders lips parted a little in surprise and Zevran took full advantage, he pushed his tongue past the mage’s lips and tasted him. His mouth tasted of mulled wine, with a sharp, sweet undercurrent. Anders lips were forceful under Zevran’s, not soft and pliant as the assassin had assumed.

Zevran heard a dull thud before he felt Anders arms wrap around him; he realized Anders had dropped his book. Anders was returning the kiss now; Zevran briefly battled with the larger man for dominance of the kiss. When Anders stood up, still holding him, Zevran gasped in surprise and let Anders take the lead.

Anders carried Zevran to his bed and set him down. Zevran started releasing the buckles on Anders’ robes; Anders pushed Zevran’s hands away and finished removing the robes himself. Zevran quickly stripped himself down and had barely stepped out of his trousers when Anders pushed him backwards onto the bed.

Anders climbed atop Zevran and sat astride his thighs. Zevran felt his heart starting to race as Anders swept his eyes over his body. Anders murmured in appreciation before tracing a finger over the swirling tattoos. “These are very effective.” He continued to trace the tattoos downward. His lips quirked as his finger traced the whorls on Zevran’s length. “Didn’t that hurt?”

“It did, but I find that all the attention it draws was worth the pain.” Zevran smirked at Anders, “People can’t seem to stop themselves; they always want to touch it.”

Anders grinned in return and took in the designs that ran along his thighs. Anders bent down, and kissed Zevran a little more gently this time. Zevran smelled like sandalwood, leather and a touch of cinnamon. Zevran caressed his hands across Anders shoulders and down his back. He was surprised the mage was so well muscled, mages were usually a little on the doughy side.

He gripped Anders’ ass hard in both hands. Anders groaned and took the hint. He shifted until his cock was brushing along Zevran’s. Zevran moved to caress Anders erection. Anders grabbed Zevran’s hand and pulled it along with his other hand over Zev’s head. A moment later he released Zevran.

Zevran went to move his arms and chuckled when he realized that he was unable to move them. Anders wrapped his hand around both of their erections and started stroking them both slowly. “My way.” Anders said.

Zevran was about to reply when he felt a million pin points of heat dance along his cock. He only managed an incoherent groan. Anders smiled and moved his hand to grasp Zevran’s testicles. This time Zevran couldn’t help bucking under Anders.

Zevran realized the mage was using a low level lightning spell on him. Anders moved his hand back to wrap his long fingers around both of their erections. He switched the spell to ice, coating his fingers and stroking them along their cocks.

The warmth and velvety texture of Anders cock caressing his own was intensified by the cold hard feeling of Anders’ ice encased fingers. Zevran’s hips started moving as he thrust into Anders grasp. Anders let go of his own erection and closed his fingers more firmly around Zevran’s length.

Anders fingers suddenly sparked again and Zevran arched up, a growl on his lips. This jolt was much stronger that the previous ones had been. When it stopped Zevran was breathing hard, a thin sheen of sweat coating his body. Anders let smaller shocks travel along his ice covered fingers as he stroked Zevran.

Intermittently, he would send a stronger jolt making Zevran jump. He kept teasing Zevran keeping him just a hairsbreadth from orgasm. He shifted off Zevran’s legs and moved between them. He pushed Zevran’s knees up towards his chest.

Zevran felt pressure pushing his knees towards his chest but Anders wasn’t holding him. Zevran was a little irritated to find that Anders had completely incapacitated him. One of Anders’ long slender fingers pushed against his anus. “Ahh,” Zevran cried out in surprise when a thick cool substance coated his anus and then pushed inside of him.

Anders lifted his head to look at Zev and smiled. “Handy little spell, that one.” With that he pushed the finger slowly into Zevran.

Zevran took a few deep breaths and tried to relax. When his body didn’t immediately respond he was annoyed. He wanted this, had tried to get into the mage’s bed several times already. He watched Anders, whose face was so relaxed, his gaze focused.

Zevran had relaxed a little but Anders did not seem satisfied. Zevran felt a pulsating warmth travel through him. Zevran closed his eyes as the pulsation rose and fell. It felt oddly like being massaged. He felt his body finally relax and breathed a sigh of relief.

Anders slipped a second finger into him and a few moments later he twisted his fingers a bit inside of Zevran. Zevran’s body was awash in pleasure, Anders was obviously very experienced, and it had been forever since Zevran had been able to relax and just feel pleasure. Usually, he was the one giving pleasure to others.

Anders kept the fingers moving within Zevran as he wrapped his other hand back around Zevran’s stiff cock. His hand slid up and down Zevran who was moaning almost constantly. Anders seemed to be using several different spells. He would feel Anders ice covered fingers caressing him, then the warm pinpricks of lightning; this was followed by warmth and then an intense tingling. Zevran’s mind couldn’t keep up with all the different sensations the mage’s touch was evoking in his body.

Anders pulled his fingers out of Zevran and wrapped his hand around himself. He slid his hand over himself a couple times coating his cock. He pressed slowly into Zevran. Zevran, already half incoherent from the sensations from Anders hands, tossed his head from side to side and moaned.

Zevran felt himself slowly being stretched and filled. He moaned in frustration, Anders had taken all his power away, he couldn’t even move. Anders pressed slowly forward until he was completely engulfed inside of Zevran. Anders stayed seated completely within Zevran for several minutes before starting to move. Zevran, pinned by whatever magic Anders was using on him was unable to move much of anything. He squeezed his ass tight around Anders, who moaned and picked up the pace.

With his increased pace the cycling of the spells he was using on Zevran also sped up. Zevran started a string of what sounded like Antivan curses followed by a rough growl as he came. The thick fluid fell in ropey strands to his abdomen.

********

Anders grabbed Zevran hips a bit forcefully and started fucking him in earnest. He released the spell holding Zevran’s legs pinned to his chest and Zevran stretched his legs out, twining them lightly around Anders’ waist.

The assassin looked at him, obviously waiting for Anders to release his arms as well. It wasn’t going to happen. Zevran hadn’t come to his room for caresses and tenderness; as soon as he had seen the elf in the doorway he knew he was there to forget something. It didn’t matter what; Anders had some forgetting of his own he wanted to indulge in.

So they had both turned to what came easiest and most naturally to them, sex. Or in their raw state of need, fucking. The elf was hot and tight and eager to please. He worked his hips, riding Anders as much as Anders was fucking him.

Anders felt the familiar pull in his lower abdomen and picked up the pace again and stroking harder into Zevran. Zevran squeezed tight around him again and Anders let out a cry as he came, spending himself deep within Zevran. Zevran relaxed his hips and laid them back on the bed.

Anders stayed there for a moment recovering before he moved to lie on his back next to Zevran. “Thanks.” He said between breaths.

Zevran was quiet for a moment before answering. “Likewise, my mage friend.” He stood and dressed quickly. He left without another glance at Anders.

Anders watched the door as Zevran left; perhaps ‘thanks’ hadn’t been the best thing to say. Zevran seemed upset about it. He felt mildly disappointed. _“That’s a shame; he was quite good, even without use of his arms and legs.”_ He thought smirking to himself.


	28. Revelations

Anders came into the refectory laughing. Sareyna raised a questioning brow. “Commander, you have to come see this.”

He turned and left, Sareyna looked at her food, then sighed and followed Anders. He led her around to the practice yard where she clapped her hand over her mouth so she would laugh out loud. Nathaniel was in the yard with Sigrun.

Sigrun was pulling back the string of the bow she was holding, her arm wobbled a bit and Nathaniel was crouched trying to steady her elbow as she lined up the shot. She loosed the arrow and it shot wide of the mark. Sigrun stomped and pout it, “Sod it, Nathaniel I’m never going to be able to use a bow.”

Sareyna leaned over and whispered into Anders ear, he nodded and quickly left. Sareyna walked up to the split rail fence around the practice field. She watched as Sigrun tried a couple more times before speaking up. “May I make a suggestion?” Both Nathaniel and Sigrun jumped at the sound of her voice.

Sigrun looked relieved. “Please.”

Sareyna nodded towards the bow. “Nothing against your height but the bow is almost as tall as you are. Not very practical, either to use or even to carry, if you want to use a bow you might was to try something else.”

“Like?”

“Anders will be here with it in a moment. And Nathaniel, what were you thinking giving her Falon’Din’s Reach? It’s one of the biggest bows we have.”

Nathaniel looked defensive, “It’s a good bow.”

Sareyna shook her head. A few moments Anders came back to the practice yard. He handed a crossbow and some bolts to Sareyna. She hopped over the fence and handed the cross bow to Sigrun. “This is an Antique Warden crossbow. It is very powerful but easier to use, at least it was for me.”

“Are…are you sure?”

“Yes, please, give it a try.” Sareyna handed over the bolts.

Nathaniel showed Sigrun how to operate the crossbow. A few moments later the training dummy had a crossbow bolt in the middle of his chest. Sigrun let out a whoop and turned around to look at everyone. “Hey, I did it. You’re right Commander, this is much easier.”

Sareyna nodded to Nathaniel then she and Anders disappeared back into the Keep. Sareyna started giggling again. “Holy Maker, that bow was as big as she was.”

Anders nodded, laughing again himself. “It looked so ridiculous; I just had to share it with someone. I thought he was some type of genius with a bow?”

“I know, that just makes it worse.” She suddenly sobered then giggled again. “Unless…”

Anders gave her an exasperated look. “Unless what?”

“Maybe he did it on purpose? Do you think he likes her?”

Anders snorted. “Is Nathaniel capable of feelings other than anger and irritation?”

Sareyna chuckled. “That’s not nice Anders.”

“No, but it’s funny.”

Sareyna shook her head and left to find Trelain and Pentheryn. She could really use some quality time with her beautiful son and her wonderful Mabari. Eveleen wasn’t in her rooms so Sareyna searched outside. Keeva loved being outside, and it was better than being cooped up in the Keep all the time.

She checked with the merchants stationed in front of the Keep, they all liked to dote on the children, but hadn’t seen them recently. As she round the side of the castle she caught a glimpse of Eveleen and Keeva heading toward the practice yard. Sareyna paused for a moment wondering if she should follow, but she really did want to spend time with Trelain while she could.

She walked to the practice yard as calmly as she could. Eveleen was kneeling on a blanket holding Trelain. Keeva was playing with Trelain’s fingers while the baby cooed at her. Sareyna smiled, she was worried that Keeva might not have understood her mother watching someone else’s baby, but it didn’t seem to bother the little girl.

She approached the blanket and kneeled down. “Eveleen, I’d like to take Trelain for a while.” Eveleen nodded and smiled handing him over. “Thank you.” She was about to walk back inside so she could breast feed in some privacy when she heard Nathaniel behind her.

“Back already Commander? Something else I’m doing wrong?”

Sareyna wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. His facial expressions were so small they were hard to connect, and she didn’t know him that well yet. She flashed him a smile anyway, “Truce. I came to get my son. Eveleen brought him out for air and I wanted to spend some time with him."

Nathaniel seemed to have just noticed Eveleen sitting on the blanket behind Sareyna. This time she caught the smile, no matter how small and brief it had been. He strolled over to the split rail fence near where they were and vaulted over the fence easily. “Hello Eve…”

Nathaniel stood there for several minutes with his mouth still open before Sareyna nudged him with her shoulder. He took a half step forward and knelt down in front of Keeva. He swallowed thickly before speaking “Hello, I’m Nathaniel you can call me Nate… What’s your name?”

Keeva smiled shyly and stepped closer to where her mother was sitting on the blanket. Eveleen looked at Keeva, “Aren’t you going to tell him your name? He was nice enough to introduce himself.”

The girl was quiet for a few moments more and Sareyna began to worry she would never speak. Finally, she said quietly, “Keeva.”

Nathaniel nodded, “Thank you.” He turned his gaze from the girl with hair like his, pin strait and all. But Sareyna knew it was the eyes that convinced him. The grey so like his own, a very rare color for humans. He looked at Eveleen, the question clear in his gaze. Eveleen flicked her pale green eyes away, pretending not to notice.

Sigrun walked over to where everyone was standing. “A party and I wasn’t invited? Well I’m just insulted.” She fake pouted.

There was a long silence and Sareyna couldn’t stand it. “Sigrun, can you come help me with some logistics for our upcoming trip?”

Sigrun looked confused but nodded “Sure.” She handed the crossbow to Nathaniel. “Thank you again, I don’t feel so ridiculous with a bow now.”

Nathaniel didn’t look at her but nodded in response. He was still staring at Eveleen as if he could divine the answer from her face. Sareyna and Sigrun were almost to the Keep door when she decided to turn around. “Keeva, would you like to play with Pounce?”

“Oh, kitty! Can I ma?”

“I can keep an eye on her,” Sareyna added quickly.

“Sure, ok. Behave Keeva.”

The little girl ran after Sareyna and Sigrun. She looked at Sigrun, “I’m almost as tall as you. I’m growing up fast ma says.”

Sigrun looked at Sareyna, eyes pleading for help. Sareyna looked at Keeva. “Why don’t you run up to Anders’ rooms to find Pounce and I’ll be up in a couple of minutes?”

“Ok,” the little girl said before running up the stairs.

“I’m terrible with kids; I never know what to say, never spent much time around them in Dust Town. So what do Eveleen and Nathaniel have to talk about?”

“We best leave it alone for now, they used to know each other and I think they need time to get reacquainted. I image its odd seeing each other after eight years.”

“If you didn’t want to tell me you could have just said so.” Sigrun pouted.

Sareyna rolled her eyes, “Why don’t you run and find Anders too? I’ll be up in a couple minutes.”

Sigrun laughed but headed up the stair towards Anders rooms. Sareyna headed to the kitchens, she was famished. She held Trelain and a platter of food from the kitchens as she headed up to Anders rooms. She was sure the mage would be pleased to have both his room and his cat commandeered by women.

********

Nathaniel crouched down next to Eveleen. “Were you going to tell me?”

Eveleen wouldn’t look him in the eye. “And say what. Oh, remember how you were sent off to the Free Marches and never wrote. Well you have a daughter? You were gone for eight years Nathaniel. You already had 3 years of squiring done; you should have only been gone for four years. But you didn’t come home. You stayed there.”

“You think I stayed because I wanted to? Father had sent ahead for me to be trained all over. They had me do the whole seven years and my father still did not allow me to come home. I am only here now because he is dead and couldn’t stop me.”

“You should have written, at least to Delilah.”

Nathaniel made a sour face. “I did, but I thought she was still here, no doubt Father got them first.”

“Well you know now.” She said, a bit of steel in her voice.

Nathaniel’s eyes were pained. “It must have been very hard on you to raise her alone.”

“I had my brother. Her looks were what made it hard. Everyone one knew she was the bastard child of a Howe.” She was glaring at him now.

Not knowing what else to say he replied, “I’m sorry Eveleen. What can I do to help?”

Eveleen’s face was a mix of anger and sadness, “I have a job and a home, there is nothing we need from you.”

Nathaniel nodded and rose to go, he stopped, resolved. “I want to be a part of her life if I may?”

Eveleen nodded, “Let her get to know you first, then we’ll see.”

“Thank you.” He bowed to her on his way back into the Keep. He went to the kitchens and had several servants help him bring a cask of wine up from the basements and into the refectory. Oghren found him soon after and grabbed a mug filling it with wine.

“Women” mumbled the dwarf, Nathaniel snorted and nodded in agreement.

Zevran came walking into the refectory and almost sighed in relief when he saw the wine. He filled a mug and drank it straight down, filling it again before sitting on the table near Nathaniel. Alistair came down the stairs and joined the rest of the men.

“Where’s Trelain?” Zevran asked, his voice carefully controlled.

“With Eveleen, sleeping. So what are we drinking to?” he asked as he filled a mug and downed half of it.

Anders had strolled in as Alistair had asked the question. He scanned the room, “By the look of it I would say bad decisions.”

Alistair laughed and motioned the mage over. Anders eyes wandered hungrily over Zevran, not even Oghren missed the look and what it clearly conveyed. “Hey, none of that here, people have to eat here.”

Sigrun came jogging through the door. She stopped and looked around the room. “Oh, you’re just drinking.”

Zevran stood up and walked over to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “Just drinking? We really should make things more interesting shouldn’t we? Get Sareyna and we’ll meet in my sitting room, just the three of us.” He leaned down and whispered into the cute dwarf’s ear, she turned and took off giggling.

Zevran went to the kitchens and made arrangements for another cask of wine to be brought to his sitting room. Walking back through the refectory towards the main hall and stairs he raised his mug in toast to the men in the refectory “Enjoy your evening gentlemen, I know I will.” With that he gave a lascivious smile and sauntered out of the room.

Anders shook his head and looked at Alistair, “You don’t mind that he’s getting your wife drunk?”

Alistair laughed, “Even drunk, she could still beat him. Besides, Zev’s our friend; I’m not worried about it.”

********

Zevran hadn’t seen Sareyna since her outburst in her office so when he opened the door and found both women lounging in his sitting room dressed only in chemises and dressing gowns he was surprised. He quickly schooled his features back to his carefree grin. “Ladies, how lovely of you to join me. I admit I feel a bit overdressed.”

He kicked off his boots before he peeled off his tunic and Sigrun shrieked. “Oh, that’s so pretty! Does it go all the way around? Her eyes were huge as she stared at Zevran’s tattooed torso.

Zevran smiled and turned around so she could see where the lines and whorls wrapped around his side. As he turned to face the two women again he saw Sareyna smile and nod at him. He glanced over at Sigrun who had jerked backward in her chair. “Is everything alright bellisima?”

“Flattery is it?” Sigrun deadpanned.

Sareyna and Zevran both looked surprised but were interrupted from asking questions by a knock at the door. Zevran pulled open the door and a servant rolled a cask into the room and set it upright before putting three mugs on top of it.

Sigrun laughed. “That’s an awful lot of alcohol. What’s the matter, doubting your own skills? Aren’t the Crows supposed to be world famous seducers as well as killers?”

Sareyna laughed with Sigrun, “With that much wine we’d be comatose and not very good company.”

********

Zevran raised an eyebrow at Sareyna who quieted down. Zevran stalked over to Sigrun and knelt in front of her. He leaned forward, making her lean backwards until she hit the back of her chair. He placed his hand next to her head above her right shoulder. He nuzzled his nose against her ear before whispering into her ear.

Sareyna watched the whole thing fascinated. Here was the Zevran she had met so long ago. He was predatory, cat like, and dangerous. Sareyna felt a flutter in her belly and shook her head a little. Instead, she watched Sigrun shift from mirth to uncertainty, to fear and finally to a deep scarlet blush.

Zevran ran his fingertip across Sigrun’s jaw and locked eyes with her for a moment before withdrawing. His laugh tinkled in the air, clear and crystalline. He flicked his gaze over to Sareyna and Sareyna held it, hoping he couldn’t sense what that display had evoked in her.

Finally, he broke the gaze before returning to the cask. He filled a mug for each of them before sitting down himself. He draped a leg over a chair arm and the hand holding his wine over the other chair arm. He looked so calm and relaxed reclining in the chair across from the two of them.

It was Sigrun who broke the silence “Why didn’t you want to drink with the rest of the guys in the refectory?”

Zevran’s smile was easy, and Sareyna could tell it was disingenuous. “As lovely as the men of the Keep are, I find the women lovelier still. Besides, I’ve already bedded the only man in the Keep who is so inclined.”

Sigrun was transfixed. “Really? Who? No wait let me guess.”

Zevran shook his head. “There will be no speaking of past lovers tonight. And to be fair to the rest of us, no speaking of current lovers either.”

Sareyna pretended to pout, “Well, then I shall have nothing to talk about.”

“What about your Vallaslin?”

Sigrun wrinkled her brow. “Her what?”

“The commander’s tattoo is Dalish.”

“Wow, Dalish? Why would you have a Dalish tattoo?”

Sareyna’s fingers skittered over her forehead. “A Keeper gave it to me for helping her clan.” She wouldn’t meet Zevran’s eyes but she hoped he could feel her anger all the same.

Zevran wouldn’t be dissuaded. “And the scar?”

Sareyna glared at Zevran, “I have a lot of scars, they’re from the Darkspawn, as you well know.”

He held her stare “You know which one.” He stood up from his chair and was at Sareyna’s side in a moment. He yanked her out of the chair and pinned her against him before jerking up her dressing gown and chemise until he reached the puckered skin of the wicked looking scar. As he ran his finger along it in emphasis the shock finally released its grip on Sareyna.

She kicked her foot sideways connecting with Zevran’s ankle as she shoved him roughly. He went down backwards but tucked right into a roll and popped back up in a fighting stance. His eyes danced as he watched her, she was crouching in a fighting stance as well.

********

Sigrun seemed glued to her seat, not sure what to do. After the initial burst everything was a bit of a blur for her. Sareyna and Zevran both seemed to fade into the shadows. She saw flurries of movement and heard dull thuds several times. Then at the far end of the room she saw Sareyna. She was no longer wearing her dressing gown and there were slits in both sides of her chemise up to her mid thigh.

She was standing perfectly still, when Sigrun looked more carefully she could just make out the shape of Zevran behind her. She saw firelight glinting off metal at Sareyna’s throat and realized it was a blade held by Zevran. She barely heard him when he spoke. “You forget querida, I’m an assassin.”

Sigrun saw Sareyna’s hand reaching for the blade then Zevran was lying on the floor in front of Sareyna with her foot against his throat. Sareyna inexplicably broke out into a grin as she looked down at him. “Enough foreplay, lover?”

She moved her foot and reached out to help him up. Zevran was smiling as he wiped a bit of blood off his cheek. “You ruined my tattoo.” He laughed.

They walked back to the chairs and sank down into them, both panting but with huge grins. Sigrun looked over both of them. “You’re bleeding commander.”

“Am I?” She reached up and wiped a few drops of blood from her neck. “Sigrun will you go get Anders, but don’t tell him or anyone why. Let him know he will be coming right back downstairs.”

Sigrun stood and literally ran out of the room.

********

Sareyna winced as she saw the dwarf flee the room. She shook her head and looked at Zevran. “Was that really necessary?”

Zevran shrugged, “I don’t know, but it felt like the right thing. Where is it from?”

She watched Zevran for a moment; she felt the old pain wash over her. She swallowed hard. “I had a Dalish lover once.”

“Did he die?” Zevran’s eyes were soft.

“ _She_ did, I wasn’t able to save her.”

“You loved her?”

“Not like I do Alistair, but I cared very much for her. When she died I wanted to go to the funeral rites but was told I couldn’t because I wasn’t Dalish. The Keeper cared for me and considered us bonded, so she gave me Vallaslin and named me Dalish so I could say my goodbye to her.”

Zevran looked away, Sareyna wondered if he was thinking of Rinna. She was about to ask if Zevran wanted more wine when the door opened and Sigrun came in with a swaying Anders. “Is it safe for him to heal like this?”

“He says he can sober himself up.” Sigrun supplied.

“Well than do it, you’re swaying like Oghren, and you have a lot farther to fall if you pass out.” Sareyna giggled.

Anders grumbled but then blue light swirled around him and he made a sour face. “This better be important.”

Sareyna tried to keep a straight face. “It’s a national emergency; we need you to fix Zevran’s face without damaging his tattoo. Otherwise, his lovers for the rest of his life will know his looks were marred by an incompetent mage.”

Anders snorted and ignored Zevran instead heading over to Sareyna. “Tip your head back.”

“Really, it’s barely a scratch.”

“Riiight. Honestly, I don’t want to be listening to Alistair slamming around the Keep hunting down Zevran when you try to explain to him that the assassin living in the Keep with you tried to kill you…again.”

Zevran and Sareyna both started giggling. “He’d probably laugh.”

“So why are you both bleeding?”

“Because I thought breaking his arm would just be mean.”

Anders healed her quickly before turning to Zevran; he had Zevran turn towards the firelight so he could heal the skin without scarring or ruining the effect of the tattoo. Without another word he left the room.

Sareyna started drinking her wine again. They moved to sitting on the floor in front of the fire as they spoke, reminiscing on each of their adventures, good and bad. Sigrun quickly learned that there was no such thing as a deep dark secret in her present company. They all had their own demons to slay.

Sigrun was drawn over and over again to Zevran’s tattoos. She started reaching out and touching them periodically. Finally, she looked at him, a solemn look on her face. “I want to see them all.”

Zev quirked a brow at her, “Are you sure?”

“I could leave.” Sareyna offered.

Sigrun gripped tight onto Sareyna’s wrist, “No.”

Zevran chuckled but stood and shucked his trousers and smalls. Sareyna found herself as mesmerized as Sigrun. The whorls on his hips reached slightly backwards, trailing curls over his buttocks. The dark snaking lines made him look sexy and dangerous. Most of the other swirled lines accentuated his muscles.

Sareyna watched as Sigrun’s hand reached forward. She held her breath to see if Sigrun was going to do what she thought Sigrun was going to do. All of a sudden Sigrun jerked her hand back and turned away. Zevran laughed, “Don’t be embarrassed, that’s exactly what _that_ tattoo is for.”

He pulled his clothes back into place and sat back down. Sigrun turned back to him, “They’re beautiful, not…” She touched her cheek where her brand stood in stark contrast to her skin.

Zev gave her a smile, a genuine one. He reached forward and traced his finger over Sigrun’s brand. “I think it’s beautiful,” Sigrun snorted in derision “but if you want to cover it, there are a few Chasind designs I know that we might be able to cover it with.” He added.

Sigrun didn’t hesitate, “Yes, please. I’ve always wondered what it would be like not to have that mark telling me I was nothing everyday.”

Zevran hopped up and strode into the next room coming back with a locked wooden box. He sat cross legged on the floor and opened the box laying out the inks and the painful looking stippling brush with its metal bristles. He sketched out a few designs on parchment and she picked one.

Sareyna watched fascinated, she had been tattooed herself but had never seen anyone else get it done. Sigrun seemed blissful as Zevran worked. Sareyna reclined on the floor drinking wine as Zevran drew the stylized design on Sigrun’s face and then started slowly working the ink into the skin.

********

Sareyna was being shaken. “Hey!” she complained, then groaned and clutched her head. She heard Alistair’s laughter.

“Did we drink too much?”

Sareyna sat up carefully, still clutching her head. She looked around her. Zevran was still in his trousers but Sareyna noticed a new tattoo on his left bicep, it was a griffon. She squinted her eyes and turned her head to the side, nope it was definitely a griffon, and definitely new.

Sigrun was passed out on her side; her chemise was pushed down baring her shoulders but nothing else. Well nothing except for a griffon tattoo on her chest above her left breast. The Chasind design on her face was primal and beautiful. Sareyna couldn’t help but smile as she saw it. It fit Sigrun.

A thought suddenly struck Sareyna. She pulled her chemise away from her skin and looked down at her skin. She groaned, “Oh, Maker.”

Alistair laughed again as he helped her up. “Can’t leave you alone for five minutes, you end up half dressed, on an assassin’s floor with a new tattoo.”

Sareyna took an unsteady step and almost fell. Alistair scooped her up and started heading back to their bedroom. “Where’s Anders?” she whispered.

“I already sent for him. He’s getting dressed.” He laid her on the bed. “Stay here, I’m going to take care of Sigrun and Zevran.”

Sareyna sank thankfully into the bed as she waited for Anders and the blessed relief that he would bring. She doubted there was a way to heal away a tattoo. She looked at it again. Well, it did look pretty great.

********

Alistair picked up Sigrun and carried her to her own room. She never even woke up. The tattoo they had placed on her face covering her brand was stunning. He had never seen that style before; he’d have to ask Zevran about it.

He rubbed a hand over the side of his own face. He’d been thinking about getting a tattoo himself, something that said something about the life he had lived. But most of the styles he had seen were way over the top or very dainty.

He walked into Zevran’s room a third time and picked Zevran up off the floor, pushing a small mirror out of the way with his foot so he wouldn’t step on it. Zevran stirred a little mumbling something that sounded like “I’m sorry” before drifting back off. Alistair set him into the bed and pulled the blankets up to cover Zevran. As he started to turn he heard Zevran say his name. Alistair turned back, thinking Zevran had awoken, but the elf was still sleeping, now with a smile.

Alistair trudged back to his room. He was exhausted and wanted to collapse into bed next to his wife, even if the sun was coming up over the horizon. He had a feeling most, if not all of the Wardens were sleeping in today.


	29. Wet and Wild

Alistair turned the handle on the door and pushed to walk inside, only to find the door locked. He furrowed his brow in confusion. He had no memory of locking his office door; of course much of the day before was a blur. He rifled through his pockets until he located the key. Once it was unlocked he opened it and walked inside.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in his office. He leaned heavily against the door, closing it behind him. He blinked a few times and when the sight didn’t disappear a huge grin broke out on his face.

He swept his eyes up the tall black boots that ended a little above her knees. She wore one of his thin linen tunics. It was belted at her waist and the sleeves were rolled up a bit. Her legs were crossed and she was leaning back a little, hands resting behind her. Her raven hair cascaded around her in loose waves, the ends curling on the top of the desk.

She didn’t appear to be wearing any small clothes under the tunic; he could see that her nipples were already stiff. He reached behind him and locked the door. He stalked towards her, “To what do I owe the pleasure of your scantily clad company? Are you buttering me up for something?” he asked with a smirk.

Sareyna feigned hurt, “You always assume the worst of me.” She pouted.

He laughed softly, the fingers of one hand trailed down her arm, “And I’m usually right.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips softly against hers. He suddenly smelled roses and pulled backwards out of the kiss, eyes scanning over her, trying to find the source of the rose scent.

Sareyna just sat quietly watching him with a half smile. Alistair’s eyes lit up and he ran his fingers through her hair, bringing a curl to his nose. He inhaled deeply and murmured appreciatively, he let it slip slowly between his fingers. “Your hair, it’s so soft.” He shifted his gaze away from her hair and back to her face. “You smell like roses…but you don’t like perfume.” He wrinkled his brow in confusion.

“Leliana sent it; it’s a special soap just for hair. She said the scent made her think of us.” Sareyna giggled. “And of course the smell of roses made me think of you, so here I am.”

Alistair trailed his fingertips up and down Sareyna’s thighs. “You must have been in an awful rush. You forgot half your clothes. And I don’t believe this,” he tugged on the end of the tunic, “is your size.”

“I didn’t think you’d mind.” She grabbed the front of his doublet and pulled him down for a kiss. It was slow and sweet, a gentle caress of lips, a brush of her tongue against his. Alistair sighed and twined his fingers into her hair again. “mmm, that’s nice.” She murmured against his lips.

When the kiss ended, Alistair walked, half in a daze, around the desk and sat heavily in the cushioned chair there. “You will be the end of me someday. You haunt me, day and night. Are you sure you’re not a desire demon?”

Sareyna pulled her legs up and turned around so she was facing Alistair. She curled her legs up next to her. “Do you think I would admit it if I was? You’re too good of a prize to give up.”

He quirked a brow at her. “A prize am I?”

Sareyna deliberately swept the tip of her tongue across her top lip. “MMmm, a big, well built, sexy prize.” Sareyna scooted forward on the desk, edging closer to Alistair. She put a booted foot on each of the arms of his desk chair.

She watched as Alistair swallowed hard and struggled to keep looking Sareyna in the eye. She slid the bottom of the tunic she wore up to her hips; ensuring Alistair had an unobstructed view of her sex. Alistair inhaled sharply and leaned back in the chair.

Sareyna reached between her legs and trailed her index finger gently over her sex. Alistair’s eyes were riveted to her hand’s movements. Sareyna scooted forward a little more and tilted her hips upwards. She pushed her knees outward and the lips of her sex parted.

Alistair leaned forward, raising a hand to reach for her. Sareyna pushed him back gently with her foot. Surprise flickered across Alistair’s features, but his gaze never left her. Sareyna used a finger to slowly circle her clit. Alistair’s breathing had become ragged as he watched her touch herself.

She rubbed her finger over the swollen nub, moaning periodically. She felt oddly powerful and vulnerable at the same time. Alistair was so intently staring he barely blinked and a glance at his trousers had shown he was rock hard.

Sareyna moved her finger down towards her opening. Alistair started to lean forward, then seemed to remember himself and sat back once again. When she slid her finger inside of herself Alistair groaned. She slipped her finger completely out and circled her clit once before pushing back inside.

As she pumped her finger in and out of herself she used her other hand to start rubbing her clit again. Having Alistair watch her, so aroused Sareyna that it had barely been two minutes when she felt her climax approaching. Her legs started closing in response to her tightened muscles. Alistair grabbed her knees and pulled her legs back apart.

“I want to see.” He rasped.

Sareyna slid her finger back out of her sex and moved her hand out of the way. She moved her other hand as much as she could while still circling her clit. Alistair leaned forward and this time Sareyna was unable to stop him. Her orgasm ripped through her, her back arched and she cried out.

Alistair made no move to touch her other than the grip he had on each of her knees. When Sareyna’s eyes opened his gaze was still focused between her thighs. She felt a little less brazen than she had before her orgasm. Fighting the urge to close her legs to his gaze she instead brought the finger that had been inside of her to her mouth and sucked it clean.

“Sweet Maker,” Alistair reached forward and traced her jaw. “The things you do to me.”

Sareyna slowly lowered each of her legs and bent forward at the waist. She untied Alistair’s trousers and pushed them out of the way. She snaked her hand into his small clothes and pulled his erection free.

She slid off the desk and onto Alistair’s lap. Alistair gripped her hips and helped guide her down his length. “Yes,” he whispered as her sex stretched around his length and completely encased him in her tight sheath.

Sareyna kissed him again, still gently, still soft. She moved slowly on him, rocking her hips gently back and forth as she glided up and down his length. She relished the feel of him inside of her. She savored the fine tremor in his muscles as he struggled to control himself and let her set the pace.

She rode him slowly, trailing kisses along his jaw. She nuzzled his neck, moaning contentedly. Alistair shuddered when she ran the tip of her tongue around the shell of his ear. She bit his ear lobe and Alistair twitched. “’Reyna,” he warned, voice low and dangerous, fingers digging into her hips a little.

Sareyna slid her fingers into Alistair’s hair. He had started growing it out and it made it easier to grip and tilt his head back. She bent and bit the soft flesh of his arched throat. Alistair’s hips jerked up beneath her. Sareyna rolled her hips in response. “Please, stop. I’m not made of steel.”

Sareyna smiled and squeezed his cock with her inner muscles. “Could have fooled me.”

“Andraste’s blood.” He swore. “You’re just asking for it aren’t you?” He took a few deep breaths.

She tugged on his hair and rolled her hips again. “Begging for it, really.”

With that Alistair growled and stood up with Sareyna clinging to him. He laid her down on the desk and gripped both of her hips again. He pulled her towards him until she was tight against him again. He pulled out and slammed back into her. Sareyna cried out and her back arched up off the desk.

Alistair stroked in and out of her harder and harder, her breasts moving with every collision of their bodies. Sareyna reached to hold them still only to have her hands batted away. “No.” Alistair barked at her as he started picking up his pace. Sareyna instead slipped her hand between them and started rubbing her clit.

Alistair abruptly pulled out of her and dragged her off the desk. He turned her around and bent her over the desk and growled as he pushed back inside of her. He reached forward and grabbed a handful of hair and wrapped it around his hand until he pulled her head up and her back was bowed.

He thrust savagely into her, each stroke punctuated with a grunt or growl. Sareyna moaned and pushed her backside up and out further, affording him better access. He reached under her with his free hand and swirled his fingers deftly over her clit. Sareyna was gasping for breath and bucking beneath him.

He pinched her clit lightly and Sareyna jerked roughly against him. “Oh, fuck yes.” She cried out as she came. Alistair pushed back the hood of skin over her clit and slid his callused fingers over the sensitive flesh. Sareyna’s body, still in the throes of her climax bucked against Alistair again. “Oh, Maker.” She cried out.

Alistair continued to stroke into Sareyna, he increased the pressure of his finger as it kept sliding over her clit. Sareyna was writhing under him on the desk, a string of curses and invocations of the Maker pouring from her lips.

Sareyna tried pushing his hand away from her bundle of nerves, her skin was becoming more and more sensitive and her orgasm wasn’t abating. Instead of moving his hand away from her clit he started moving his fingers faster.

“It’s too much, please Ali, it’s too much.” She begged, feeling an odd pressure in her groin. Sareyna’s body spasmed and she shrieked as fluid gushed from her and ran down her legs. Alistair cried out in surprise and came deep inside her.

He stood leaning against her for a minute before he let go of her hair and pulled out of her. Sareyna slid to the floor sobbing. Alistair sat heavily in the chair and brushed Sareyna’s hair out of the way so he could see Sareyna’s face. “Hey, what’s the matter? Did I hurt you? Did you really want to stop? I’m sorry.”

Sareyna saw fear in his eyes when she looked at him. She shook her head. “I have no idea what’s wrong.” She took a few deep slow breaths calming herself and wiped her tears away. “It was all just very intense. I…that’s never happened to me before.”

Alistair looked surprised. “Really? Never?”

She looked at him incredulously, “I don’t even know what that was, or why it made me cry.”

He pulled her up off the floor and onto his lap. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Did it feel good?”

She thought for a moment. “Actually, it did. It felt weird, but in a good way. Ugh, I’m not making any sense.” She narrowed her eyes when she saw him smiling. “You did that on purpose?”

“I blame you. You recruited a bunch of perverts and they are corrupting me with wild tales.”

Sareyna looked relieved. “So that’s, normal? Oh, Maker, when did you become the expert on sex?”

He chuckled softly. “Since I started having a drink or two at night with the other guys; if I didn’t know any better I would say Anders grew up in a whorehouse too.” He face turned serious again. “So, you’re alright then?”

Sareyna smiled ruefully. “Yeah, I’m alright.”

Alistair nodded and placed her on her feet. “Good” he said as he kissed her cheek. He looked down at his trousers which were a mess, he looked over Sareyna who looked as rumpled and messy as he did. He arched a brow at her. “Race you to the rooms?” He asked as he walked to the door and unlocked it. She nodded and they took off down the hall laughing madly.


	30. Big Brother

Alistair had been pacing his office for several hours practicing what he would say to Sareyna. Nothing he said seemed adequate and no matter how he worded his confession it did not seem to lessen the blow. He sighed, she was going to be angry, very angry, but it could not be helped, it was long past time that he told her.

He walked down the hall to her office and closed the door behind him. Sareyna looked up from her stack of paperwork, her glasses still resting on her nose. The glasses had been a recent revelation. She had never worn any during the Blight. But once they were in the Keep she commissioned a pair to made to replace the pair that had been left behind when her home in Highever had been attacked.

“Something you need love?”

Alistair started pacing again, “I need to uh…to tell you something. I should have told you sooner.”

Sareyna leaned back in her chair. “What’s wrong, you look upset.”

He paused and looked at her for a moment, he found he couldn’t look at her and tell her so he turned away feeling like a coward. “My trip to Weisshapt…it didn’t go well.”

Sareyna smiled, “I gathered.”

He closed his eyes. “I left before I was advised that I was free to go.”

“What does that mean?”

“They had me come there to ask me about the Archdemon and Trelain.”

Sareyna took a deep breath and let is out shakily. “What did they want?”

Alistair felt a wave of nausea wash over him, “They wanted him.” He felt a tightening in his throat. “They wanted Trelain.”

Sareyna stood up panic flashing over her face quickly before disappearing. “What do you mean they wanted him? He wasn’t even born. What did they want him for?”

Alistair felt his anger rising, he hated those cold unfeeling Wardens. He hated their presumptions and their air of entitlement. “They expected me to agree to just hand him over. They were surprised… _surprised_ when I said no. They kept me there day after day questioning me and telling me they could keep me there indefinitely.”

Sareyna looked stricken, “Why, Alistair, why did they want him?”

He caught her gaze. “They wanted to know how you had gotten pregnant; they said it was practically impossible without using magic.”

“Alright, what did you tell them?”

He gave her a small smile. “I told them that when a man and a woman love each other they sometimes make love and from that a baby is made.”

Sareyna laughed, “I can imagine their faces.”

“Let’s just say they were not amused. I had to explain that other than the physical mechanics of it, that I had no idea how you got pregnant. I told them that I thought we were just really lucky and that it was probably because neither of us had been Wardens for very long.”

“And?”

“Then they wanted to know how we survived killing the Archdemon. I told them I didn’t know how we lived and that I didn’t have much memory of it because like everyone else I was knocked out.”

Sareyna sighed heavily, “And what about the whole wanting Trelain thing?”

Alistair moved a chair and dropped heavily into it. “They want him, so they can...study him.”

Sareyna’s eyes widened “What? How the hell did they think we were going to be ok with that?”

Alistair took several slow breaths trying to calm himself down, just thinking about his trip to Weisshapt had him practically frothing at the mouth with rage. “They said that since we were both Wardens when you became pregnant that made Trelain a Warden and therefore under their jurisdiction.”

Sareyna was getting wound up; he could see her nostrils flaring. He watched silently as she closed her eyes trying to reign herself in. Finally, she calmed herself enough to speak, “And what did you mean, that you left there before you were free to go?”

And this is where he knew things were going to get really ugly. “They suggested I write a letter to you advising you to send Trelain once he was born. And they invited me to stay until Trelain arrived.”

“So how long did they expect us to stay there?”

“Not us, just Trelain. I had strict instructions to make sure that you did not accompany Trelain and as soon as he arrived I was to leave.”

He watched pain and betrayal flash across her face. He knew the feeling; he had felt the same way. The Wardens were supposed to be a brotherhood and here they were trying to rip a family apart out of curiosity.

Sareyna calmly removed her glasses and placed them on her desk. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Alistair watched while she struggled to remain calm. And then she was stomping out of the room. He jumped up and followed her down the stairs.

She flung open the door to Varel’s office right off the main hall. “I want everyone, _everyone_ , at the Keep in the main hall in 15 minutes.”

“Commander…”

She cut him off. “Just do it, every soldier, every servant, every guest, everyone.” With that she spun on her heel and headed straight for the kitchens. “Shannon.”

The small elf turned from what she was doing to look at Sareyna. She moved quickly to the larder and came back with a small box. She handed it to Sareyna and smiled warmly. “Here you are luv.”

Sareyna opened the box and took out a brown colored bar that looked similar to wax. She took a bite and closed her eyes. Alistair watched, stunned as she visibly relaxed. He stared in wonder at the small bar, what was it that could calm his love with merely a bite. “What is it?”

Shannon smiled. “It’s called Chocolate. I have a cousin who moved to Rivain. She sends it to me when she has the money. The Commander gave me money and asked me to keep a supply of it in case of an emergency.” She smirked at Sareyna who was still slowly eating the chocolate with her eyes closed. “It looked like an emergency to me.”

“May I try some?”

“You’ll have to ask the Commander, it’s all in that box.”

Sareyna opened her eyes and looked at Alistair. She wasn’t completely calm, but she wasn’t furious either. She handed him a piece of chocolate and smiled. Alistair placed it in his mouth and nearly squealed in delight. “It’s delicious. Oh, Maker, it’s so good.”

Shannon laughed again, “And now you know why it works so well.”

Sareyna moved to the small bench at the far side of the kitchen and sat down. Alistair followed her and sat down beside her. “I’m sorry.”

“Why didn’t you tell me Ali? That’s a horrible thing to have to bear alone.”

Alistair shook his head and looked at his feet. “First you were pregnant and I didn’t want to upset you. And after Trelain was born you had so much on your plate, I didn’t want to add to it.”

“What if they came for you, or Trelain? We would have been completely unprepared.”

“I didn’t say it was a good plan. Weisshapt has been sending letters demanding we turn over Trelain.”

“What? I haven’t seen any of those.”

“I know, I made the private deliver anything regarding the Grey Wardens directly to me.”

Sareyna sighed and swallowed her aggravation, no point in having an argument. What was done was done. “What changed in the correspondence that you decided to tell me now?”

“I received a letter from the First Warden stating that if we did not send Trelain to them they would be forced to retrieve him.”

Sareyna thought for a minute. “Do they know that he’s the King’s grandson?”

Alistair tilted his head in thought. “You know, I really don’t know. They never mentioned Maric or anything.”

“Good, I have an idea. But let’s get to the main hall so I can speak with everyone.” With that she rose and headed to the main hall.

Alistair chuckled ruefully to himself. He looked at Shannon, “Someday, I’ll remember that she _always_ has a plan.”

Shannon laughed with him and joined him as he moved into the main hall. The room was crowded. Alistair was amazed at how many people resided at the Keep, you so rarely saw them together you never really had an idea of how many there could be. Sareyna was standing in the front of the room. Everyone had quieted and was waiting for her to speak.

“My friends, I bring to you grave news. And I beseech you for your help. The King’s only grandson has been threatened.”

The crowd gasped and Sareyna waited for the room to quiet again before she continued. “I am sorry to say that it was Grey Wardens who threatened his life.” Again the crowd broke out in furious uproars. “Now we all know that the Wardens are mostly decent people; people who protect our country and all others from the Darkspawn. Unfortunately, as in all walks of life, there are a few bad seeds. I do not want to disparage the Wardens, in fact, being one myself, I hope you understand the type of people most Wardens are. But there are a select few who seek to harm the King’s grandson.”

Someone from near the back of the room yelled out. “He’s the son of the Hero of Ferelden, how dare they!”

Alistair watched Sareyna suppress a smile, she was pleased that someone mentioned it. It made her look more humble, ingratiating her even more with the people there. She really was amazingly good at this; Maric had made the right decision in naming her Arlessa.

Sareyna bowed her head for a moment and when she raised it her eyes were shining, with not quite tears. “Are you willing to help Alistair and I keep our child safe?”

Another chorus of voices rang out as everyone started confirming they would help, pledging to keep Trelain safe. Alistair marveled at her smooth transformation from 'Warden Commander' to 'Sareyna,worried mother'. Again, she had known just what to say to ensure their co-operation.

“You are all such wonderful people. Thank you. The things we need right now are simple. First of all, we are going to start closing the gate. Now I know this is unusual, but for now it is a necessity. We need to verify everyone who comes into the Keep. If someone comes to the Keep and wants to enter, if you do not know who they are, do not let them in. Ask them if someone already inside can verify who they are, if not let them know that at this time we are unable to let them enter.

Secondly, I need the fastest rider here to take a letter to Denerim, to King Maric. I want to advise him of the situation and get his recommendation on how best to handle this threat.”

There were several murmurings about Maric the Savior, but nothing really discernable to Alistair’s ear. Suddenly, a small woman encased in fine leather armor stepped forward. Her frame was a little sturdier than most elves, while she was a bit on the short side, even for an elf.

“I’ll go my lady. I have more riding experience than anyone here, other than the stable master.”

Sareyna nodded. “Thank you, I am grateful, please join me in my office in a few moments.” She turned back to the crowd. “If anyone has any other ideas on how to ensure the baby’s safety or other things we need to look for, please feel free to speak to myself, Alistair or Varel at any time. Thank you all again so much for helping us to keep Trelain safe.”

The crowd started talking amongst itself and shuffling out of the main hall. Alistair followed up the stairs after the elf and Sareyna as she went to her office. The elf sat down in the chair across from Sareyna as she wrote a quick letter to the King. Sareyna looked up at her, “I’m sorry, what was your name?”

“My name is Skyla.” She looked vaguely uncomfortable in the room.

Sareyna looked over her. “Are you well? You’re sweating.”

Skyla nodded. “I’m just nervous, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Oh, no. I’m sorry, it’s not you. I’ve never been to the palace, I’m a bit nervous.”

Sareyna laughed. “You’ll like the King he is a nice man, and I need you to put this directly into his hands, no one else, alright?”

Skyla nodded, “Absolutely.”

Alistair was leaning back against the wall watching. Sareyna finished scribbling out her letter to Maric and Skyla sat staring at the floor and sweating. He had no idea how long it would take for this to blow over, if it ever did. But he was glad he had spoken with Sareyna, he had no idea what to do, and here she was, less than an hour and she not only had a plan, but was already implementing it. His wife was a genius.


	31. "Family"

Zevran clenched his teeth and took a deep breath through his nose. He headed up the stairs quickly and quietly. It had been hard for him to stand there and listen to the whole speech. He had wanted to leave immediately but he needed to speak with Sareyna and Alistair to find out exactly what they were planning.

As soon as he saw the elf leave Sareyna’s office he moved inside. He shut and locked the door behind him. “You were careful not to say the Warden’s name , Querida.” He looked at her accusingly.

“You’re right. I don’t need any vigilantes. I need you here, to help me make the Keep as safe as possible for all of us.” She held his gaze, steel edging her voice.

“You need to let me protect your family.” His words were clipped.

“Alistair, could you let Zevran and I speak alone?”

“Are you kidding me? Absolutely not, if you are talking about my family I’m going to be here.”

Sareyna shifted her gaze from Zevran to Alistair. “Please.”

Alistair pushed off the wall he was leaning against and stood up straight. “No.”

“Fine.” Sareyna closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she opened her eyes back up and looked at Zevran. She ignored his amused smile and reiterated her earlier statement. “I need you here.”

“Why? There are plenty of other Wardens. Let me take care of this, lest you forget, this is what I was trained for.”

“And lest you forget you were taken down by a couple of Grey Warden recruits. What do you think would happen in a building full of Wardens?”

Zevran’s smirk disappeared. “Enough. Tell me who it is.”

“No.”

Alistair couldn’t help a smirk of his own. He moved to one of the chairs and sat down, “At this rate we’ll be locked in here all day.” They both glared at him.

Zevran decided to take another tact. “Why do they want him?”

At that Sareyna’s face changed completely. She went from angry to blank. Zevran turned and looked at Alistair and he had the same blank look on his face, Alistair was also staring at the floor. Zevran moved to sit in the chair next to Alistair’s.

“I thought the Crows loved their secrets. Seems the Wardens eclipse even them. But I am a Warden now, no?”

“Trelain is…special, he’s…”

“Alistair!”

“What? He’s a Warden, he loves Trelain,” Alistair glared at Zevran when he opened his mouth in apparent protest and Zevran quickly closed his mouth. “He was willing to sacrifice his life to save ours, ‘Reyna. Besi…”

Zevran cut Alistair off, raising his voice slightly to speak over him. “Is this where you tell me Trelain is the Archdemon?” Alistair and Sareyna both inhaled sharply. Zevran chuckled quietly. “I already knew about the ability, I helped break the code, remember. I figured it out within the first week he was born. But how do they know?”

Sareyna looked ill, but Alistair seemed very calm. “They don’t know. But they are suspicious something is going on. Only a Warden can kill the Archdemon. When an Archdemon is killed its soul goes into the closest being with the taint. If that being is a Darkspawn the Archdemon is recreated in the new body. If that being is a Warden then both the Warden and the Archdemon die when both souls try to occupy the same body.

The Wardens know the Blight is over because the Darkspawn dispersed, but they also know that both of the Wardens in Ferelden lived. Not to mention that having a child is supposed to be almost impossible for two Wardens. And they didn’t buy my explanation.”

Zevran gave Alistair a wry smile, “Of course not, you’re a terrible liar.”

“At any rate, that is why I need you here, helping us.”

“It would be easier if you just let me go there. I can protect your family better that way.”

“You are incredibly dense aren’t you? You have no idea why she doesn’t want you to go? And you thought I was clueless. You **are** family to her Zev, to both of us.” With that Alistair got out of the chair, he moved to the door and unlocked it before turning around and pinning Zevran with a stony stare, “Stay Zev, do what you do, but do it **here**.” With that he swept out of the room and down the hall.

Sareyna moved to Alistair’s vacated chair and sat down. She looked at Zevran and started laughing.

Zevran smiled back “He’s very sexy when he takes charge.”

Sareyna nodded in agreement “There’s something very papa bear about him.” She looked toward the door before turning back to Zevran. “There are many things we need to look into regarding the Darkspawn. We can’t really stay here. I need you to make this place as safe as possible for him. I have no idea what to do here, other than lock the place up.”

Zevran nodded and gave her a small awkward smile. “I will take care of it. You never mess with an Antivan’s ‘family’.”

“Do you need anything from me?”

“Anders , and unfettered access to the Keep.”

“Of course.” Sareyna stood and moved to the door, “Thank you, Zev.”

Zevran sat in the office for another moment. The two of them made him a bit crazy sometimes, but he would respect their wishes. He would make sure Trelain was as safe as possible. He stood and went to find Anders.

********

Anders was in his room shoving flasks into a pack. “Anders!” Zevran said, just a tad too sharply.

Anders jumped and almost dropped the flask in his hand before gripping it tightly. “Zevran, what are you doing? Don’t yell like that.”

Zevran laughed, he enjoyed ruffling the mage’s feathers. “I apologize. Are you busy?”

Anders didn’t seem to want to answer him. “Why?”

“I need your assistance in securing the grounds.”

Anders visibly relaxed, “I need to start in their rooms. I’ve been working on something that I think would be perfect for the baby’s room.”

“Why, ser mage, were you going to sneak around and set magic traps? Where were you planning on setting them?”

“I’ve escaped from the best guarded prison in Ferelden seven times. I have a good idea of how to find weak points and how to exploit them. It stands to reason I would have ideas on how to prevent those weak points from being exploited.”

“Sorry, sometimes I forget you’re not just a pretty face.” Zevran smirked.

Anders glared at Zevran, then turned back to filling his pack. “I’ll be in their rooms.” He picked up the pack and headed off to Sareyna and Alistair’s rooms.

Zevran took off to his own rooms to pick up supplies before joining Anders in Alistair and Sareyna’s rooms. Anders was standing in the middle of Trelain’s room. The entirety of it was bathed in a pale green light and strands of blue light were spinning out from Anders’ fingertips and painting patterns over the green light on the walls.

When Anders finished the green and blue light pulsed several times in synch before seeming to sink into every surface in the room. Anders opened his eyes and moved towards the doorway. “What does that spell do?”

“It identifies whoever comes into the room. Anyone who is not supposed to be in the room will be instantly paralyzed.”

“How does it know who belongs?”

“When I put up the spell I make sure a hair from each person who is allowed in the room is in the room. I can’t exclude myself but other than that, it will recognize Sareyna, Alistair, yourself and obviously Trelain.”

“What about the new nanny?”

“I don’t have her hair, and I’m not comfortable with giving her unfettered access to the baby yet.”

“Well I don’t think I need to add anything to that, but are you sure it will work?”

“Yes, I’ve used this spell before. It needs to be recharged periodically, but since I wound Lyrium into it, it should last several weeks.”

“Excellent. Come, let’s set up traps along the inside of the wall circling the Keep. There are a few weak places we need to take care of. I want to speak with the crazy dwarf about getting some explosives as well.”

“What do you think the King is going to do?”

Zevran thought briefly before responding. “Anything he thinks is necessary to save his grandson.”

“You think he’d be willing to go to war?”

Zevran laughed ruefully. “War is nothing new to King Maric. It would not dissuade him. But he is a reasonable man, and will try all other avenues first.”

Anders shook his head. “All over a baby.”

Zevran looked at him incredulously. “You barely know the child and you are already going above and beyond to protect him, without being asked. Is it so odd that his family would want him safe.”

Anders cocked his head. “That’s the point isn’t it? We’re _all_ his family now.”

Zevran nodded almost imperceptibly, the mage had a point, but he wasn’t quite willing to admit it out loud to him. They reached the bottom of the stairs, entering the main hall as Nathaniel came walking brusquely with a slender man in tow. Nathaniel strode straight towards the refectory. Zevran couldn’t help himself and followed.

Sareyna and Alistair were sitting at a table in the far corner. Alistair held Trelain in his arms. Sareyna and he had been having an intense conversation when Nathaniel walked up to the two of them. Alistair lifted his head to look at Nathaniel and the slender man.

“Commander, Lieutenant, this is Sloan. He is the best soldier in the Keep.” He paused for a moment, obviously feeling a little unsure of himself. “I can vouch for him. He is a good man, and will let no harm come to Trelain.”

The man crossed his arms across his chest and bent forward in a traditional bow. “Commander, Lieutenant, I would be honored if you would reassign me to protect the child. I am a light sleeper and will stay with him always.”

Sareyna and Alistair exchanged glances before Sareyna spoke to Nathaniel. “Can he best you?”

Nathaniel shook his head slowly, “Not quite, but nearly.”

Sareyna spotted Zevran in the doorway. “Sloan, I will make you a deal. If you can get approval from Zevran, you will be reassigned.”

Zevran smirked when the knight paled. “I will meet you on the training yard this evening, before the evening meal. I have some errands to tend to just now.”

“Of course, ser.” The knight quickly exited.

Nathaniel looked slightly irritated as he turned to leave. “Nathaniel, thank you for bringing him to us. If our two assassins say he is up to the task of taking care of Trelain, I will have nothing to fear when I am not here.”

Nathaniel looked slightly placated as he nodded and left as well.

Zev looked disgusted “You baby him.”

“We don’t know how to act around each other. I did torture and kill his father.”

“And his father slaughtered your whole family.”

“Yes, but we’re making progress. I do not doubt that Sloan is trustworthy. But Nathaniel is better with a bow and you are better with blades.”

“So why do you not test him then? You are at least my equal if not better.”

Sareyna smiled. “Because I tend to stick mostly to what I was taught growing up, fair fighting. If the Wardens are willing to come steal my child I am sure they will not share any such compunction. So I need to know how good he really is.”

Zevran nodded before leaving the room and heading outside to the grounds with Anders.

********

The evening meal was finished and Sareyna was sitting in her office going over all of the correspondence the Wardens had sent to the Keep since they had arrived. Zevran came into the room, dirty and bloodied with a huge grin.

“Did you have fun?”

“Marvelous, simply marvelous. He is better than I hoped. Nathaniel chose well.”

Sareyna smiled and relaxed back into her chair. “Excellent. Shall I call for a bath to be set up in your rooms?”

“Please, and we could both do with a healing. I am glad I wore my old armor.” He gestured down to several slices in the leather. “He’s fast, like lightning.” Zevran couldn’t stop grinning. “I told him to pack, he would be moving. Do you want him in with the nanny or should he have his own rooms?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think I want him to sleep in the room Trelain will be sleeping in when we’re not here.”

Zevran nodded and headed for his rooms. Sareyna got up and headed towards Anders room to have him go heal Zevran and Sloan, before heading to the servant’s quarters to have them bring bath water to the two of them.

********

Sigrun was helping Oghren to his room. The dwarf had been a mess all day. He had gotten drunk much earlier than normal and had stayed incoherent all day. When Sigrun came into the Keep intent on heading up stairs to wash off before going to sleep, Oghren had been leaned against a cask mumbling to himself.

Once she got him to his room she set him on his bed and started taking off his boots when his voice surprised her. “I gots a babe. Just a wee thing.”

Sigrun gawked “You have a kid?”

“Aye, a girl, sweet lil thing.”

“You left a kid to become a Warden?”

“I’d just screw the poor thing up. No need to be ashamed of me if I’m not there.” He looked through bleary eyes at Sigrun. “Kill any one’d ever ‘arm her tho’. Kill ‘em dead.”

Sigrun nodded and set Oghren’s boots on the floor. “You’d be a good pa. Most don’t worry if they’d be any good or not.”

Oghren snorted and laid back on the bed. Sigrun pulled the covers over him and he was fast asleep before she even reached the door.


	32. From In The Forest to Of The Forest

Morrigan had found it much more difficult to learn the Dalish spells that she had anticipated. She found that although she could shapeshift her relationship with nature was tenuous at best. Marethari kept suggesting meditation, to quiet her mind.

After weeks she was finally able to put aside her concept of I and accept the concept of we. With learning to relate to herself as part of a whole instead of her versus the world the magic surged through her. Morrigan felt connected to all that was around her so that she didn’t need to tap into the fade for energy for a spell, the power was already there surging into and through her.

Although, she was still angry and hurt, it wasn’t what ruled her. She needed to kill Flemeth; Flemeth was a monster who would undoubtedly target Sareyna and the rest of their companions as soon as she was able to take corporeal form again. Morrigan had to be able to stop her, to end Flemeth’s existence once and for all.

Marethari was relentless; she made Morrigan practice all day with only time to eat briefly between lessons. After dinner Morrigan taught Marethari and Merrill the magics she had learned from her mother’s Grimoire. Morrigan was almost a little jealous as the two elves picked up the spells so easily.

Morrigan learned all sorts of weather spells, and how to communicate with animals. Some of the spells she learned were mind boggling. The Dalish knew a spell to shield your presence while in the Fade, it was similar to a spell they used to mask or alter their smell so as not to spook animals.

Marethari taught Morrigan that if a spell was meant to be long lasting that it was best to pick a phase of the moon that would be best in tune with the intent of the spell. In this way the moon acts as an additional energy source to feed into the spell.

Morrigan did not really interact with the elves other than Merrill and Marethari, she knew as a shemlen she would not be welcomed, and did not want to deal with animosity slowing her down in her ever pressing issue of dealing with Flemeth.

Morrigan was woken in her tent by Marethari calling her name softly. Morrigan quickly dressed in a warm woolen tunic and loose woolen trousers belted to hold them up. When she exited the tent she saw that it was still dark out and Merrill was no where to be seen.

“Is all well, Keeper?”

Marethari let her lips curve into a semblance of a smile and she nodded. “Can you see?”

Morrigan focused for a moment, changing her vision to that of an owl, without taking the animals whole shape. She finally nodded to Marethari. Marethari turned without a word and walked deeper into the forest.

Marethari stopped by a stream. Morrigan assumed it was the same one that ran alongside of the elven camp; this was just farther down the stream. Marethari sat down on her heels next to the stream, Morrigan did likewise.

“Thank you for all you have shared with our people. I am looking forward to passing the skills along. I feel between Merrill and myself we have mastered all of them. Any that were not of a ‘questionable’ nature, is that true?”

Morrigan nodded, she suspected they were about to ask her to leave as she was no longer any use to them.

“There is one more spell I can teach you. It is not supposed to be taught to anyone who is not a Keeper. Merrill doesn’t know this spell as of yet. It is dangerous, but if you truly wish to defeat the monster called Flemeth I fear you will need this spell.” Marethari stared at the ground she took several deep breaths seeming to be warring with herself.

Morrigan sat as still as she could, she had learned that you cannot rush a Dalish, if you did, chances were that you would end up with nothing. When Marethari started to speak again Morrigan almost jumped, surprised by the sound of the Keeper’s voice, “Water accepts all that is put into it; stone, dirt, gold or iron, all are accepted equally. They then become part of the water, being shaped and moved by the force of the water.

This spell requires you to be like the water. There are two things you can do with this spell. If you are prepared you can absorb a spell that is turned on you. Once you absorb the spell you will have learned how to make the spell and how to send the power from the spell back outwards.

The second part is what makes it so dangerous. This is a bit of a shortcut to learning spells. Any spell you see or read about you will generally learn quite quickly within the first couple of tries. If your mind is not disciplined you could kill yourself with this spell. This is why only Keepers are taught the spell. You also have to let any vengeance or anger out of you before using it, or you suffer as your enemies would.”

Morrigan felt a flicker of anger spark inside of her. If Marethari had taught her this spell first, she could have been done weeks earlier and could have moved on her way. She would be much closer to defeating Flemeth. She took a deep breath trying to remember that the spell was dangerous and that Marethari was trying to protect not only her clan but Morrigan as well.

Marethari watched Morrigan struggle with her emotions. Once Morrigan had herself back under control she continued. “Tonight we will work on this spell. We will work on it each night until you have mastered it. Then it will be time for you to move on, and please tell no one what you have learned here.”

Morrigan nodded and relaxed for what she knew would be a very long night.

********

Two weeks later Morrigan had her few belongings packed and headed out of the wilds. She was headed north. She stopped at least once everyday just to keep her emotions as calm as possible and to practice some of the spells she had learned.

The Dalish had been generous with their help, not only had they given her plenty of provisions and taught her new magics, they helped her to hide her identity. Morrigan was not ready to be discovered and there were many across Ferelden who would have remembered seeing her travelling with the Wardens.

They had used henna to change Morrigan’s hair from a deep black to a color more like mahogany. And she now sported a tattoo, although it had no meaning for the Dalish it was a Chasind design they were familiar with.

The design was the same on both sides of her face; a line started by her ear formed what looked like the letter W before dropping downward and running in a curve along her jaw stopping just short of her chin. Above the first line starting again at her ear a second line started it formed the shape of the letter W also before splitting into two lines at right angles.

The line heading downward moved roughly half an inch before turning another right angle. The line then ached curving a bit with the bottom of the cheek bone, as it neared the nose it changed angle again, looking like an inverted lightning bolt as it thinned over the bridge of the nose.

The line heading upwards took another right turn after a quarter of an inch and headed in towards the nose as well. After a half an inch it took another right turn heading toward the forehead. The line curved slightly around the eye and eyebrow and onto the fore head. It thinned slowly until tapering to a point on her forehead.

Between the branch of the line running across her nose and the one running towards her forehead there was a series of four small dashes, each a bit smaller than the previous. Between her temple and her ear there was also a three sided box. The bottom of the box was a thick line. The two sides of the box curved towards her hairline and thinned out to points as they reached her hair line.

Morrigan smiled when she saw the effect in her golden mirror. She truly looked like a savage now. A savage covered in war paint. It seemed only fitting, she was going to war. But first she was going to Avernus.


	33. Cailan had His Women

Maric had called an early end to court for the day. He had stopped listening to them hours before. Everyday, it felt more like he had never left at all. The same nobles were having the same exact quarrels and complaints they had been having since he became king the first time. They didn’t need a king, they needed a baby sitter.

He had retreated to his rooms and kicked off his boots. He looked through the personal correspondence that had been placed on the table next to the couch in his sitting room. He still had not heard from Sareyna or Alistair. It had been almost 4 months.

He stalked out of his rooms without bothering to put his boots back on. He walked briskly through the halls, nearly jogging. Most of the staff in the palace was the same as before he left so no one took any notice.

He finally reached his chamberlain’s office. “Oswyn, is Fergus Cousland still in Denerim?”

Oswyn looked up from his paperwork and smiled. “No boots again, Your Majesty?”

Maric flashed him one of his smiles and shrugged. Oswyn was still getting used to the relaxed nature of life at the palace and seeing the king literally running around the palace with no boots was still a bit odd to him.

“I believe he is, Highever Castle is still in the midst of repairs, he came to get a break from all the noise.”

“Please invite him to come see me at the palace at his earliest convenience.”

********

“Yes, of course.” Oswyn stood and followed Maric out of his office. Maric headed back to his rooms and Oswyn headed for the stables with his slightly unsteady gait. He decided he would head over to Fergus’ Denerim estate himself. He needed to get out a bit and away from all the paperwork.

A few hours later, Fergus returned to the palace with Oswyn. “Where is he?”

“Probably in his rooms, he’s been spending more and more time there.”

********

Fergus nodded and headed off to the King’s wing of the palace. He knocked sharply on the door. “Your Majesty.”

Maric opened the door quickly and smiled. “Come in, and it’s just Maric here, especially since we’re family.”

Fergus smiled, it was hard not to reciprocate when Maric smiled. “Thank you.” He turned more serious again. “You needed to see me?”

Maric looked a little anxious. “I haven’t heard anything from the Keep since I returned from the Bannorn. Have you heard from your sister, or anyone there?”

Fergus lost his smile and suddenly looked very tired. “No, I haven’t heard anything. I haven’t been able to go see her either. I’ve been busy with taking over the Teyrnir.” He gave a frustrated sigh, “Not to mention she would never forgive me for ‘checking up’ on her. I’ve sent letters, but have not heard back.”

********

Maric was frustrated, he had hoped that Fergus would have at least heard from Sareyna. “I need to go there. It’s my job as King to make sure nothing is wrong with the Arlessa if no one has heard from her.”

Fergus gave Maric a knowing smile. “Of course, as King it is your duty to investigate.”

Maric clapped Fergus on the back and laughed. “It makes a great excuse for a worried Grandfather to check up on his family.” He sobered. “With me leaving for Amaranthine I need to ask a favor of you.”

Fergus cocked his head curiously, “Of course.”

Maric’s lips twitched in a wry smile “Don’t be so quick to agree. I need someone to act as regent while I’m gone.”

“I…I don’t know what to say. Are you sure you want _me_ to do it? I just barely became Teryn.”

“You’re a Cousland, and so the obvious choice. Besides, I watched you grow and know you are a good man.”

Fergus studied Maric for a moment. “Why is it I feel like you are asking me for more than to be regent for a while?”

Maric smiled, the boy was smart. “Because I also want to see how you handle it, if Alistair and Sareyna decide they don’t want Trelain to be king, I want to name you as successor.”

Fergus swallowed hard. “I don’t know if I could accept such a thing.”

Maric gave a slight shrug. “It’s not anything that has to be decided right now. I don’t plan on dying tomorrow. And Alistair and Sareyna haven’t decided yet.”

Fergus pressed his lips into a grim line. “It’s too bad Ena’s half elven.”

Maric furrowed his brow in confusion. “Ena?”

“You’re kidding right?” Fergus looked aghast.

“About what Fergus?” he looked a little irritated.

“No one in the palace told you?”

“Fergus! Told me what?”

Fergus pushed his hand through his hair and let out a loud sigh. “I can’t believe no one told you. Ser, would you join me on a ride in the city?”

Maric closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath releasing the tension building up in his temples. “Fine.” His voice was clipped but he pulled on his boots and followed Fergus.

A short ride later they stopped in front of a small, but well built house. There was a small garden and it was well maintained. Fergus slipped off his horse and waited for Maric to follow. Maric, sliding off his horse stared at the small house. “Where are we?”

“Just another moment and I’ll tell you everything.”

He walked up to the door and knocked lightly. A beautiful and willowy elven woman answered the door. She smiled when she saw Fergus. Her green eyes twinkled. “Fergus! Please come in.” She backed away from the door to let him in.

Maric followed Fergus into the house. The woman gasped and kneeled as soon as she saw him. “Your Majesty.” She said softly with a tinge of sadness.

“Please stand.”

Fergus grabbed her arm lightly. “Catriona, stand up.”

She stood and turned to face Fergus; her face almost as red as her hair. “Why did you bring him here?”

“Because he has no idea about you or Ena.” He gently rubbed her shoulder.

“And he shouldn’t, there is a reason Cailan didn’t tell anyone.”

Maric sighed heavily. “For the love of the Ma…” He snapped his mouth closed and he swallowed hard staring past Fergus and Catriona. A small girl was walking into the room rubbing her eyes, she had obviously been sleeping. In her arm she hugged a small doll.

“Mamae I heard uncle Fergus.”

Fergus was smiling as he turned around and kneeled putting his arms out. The girl smiled and hurriedly walked to Fergus. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. “I missed you cupcake.” He kissed the tip of her nose.

“Where’s papa?”

Catriona touched the girls golden hair. “I already told you he had to go away and we won’t see him again.”

The child made a face. “Cause he died.”

A tear slid down Catriona’s cheek. “Yes.”

Maric felt his heart constrict, a knot formed in his throat. The girl turned her wide clear blue gaze to him. She stared at him for a minute before saying. “You look like papa, but old.”

Fergus broke out laughing then clapped his free hand over his mouth. Catriona seemed like she was ready to bolt. Maric smiled “That’s because I’m your papa’s papa.” He looked to Fergus who gave a him a little smile.

Fergus looked back at the little girl. “Ena, let’s go look at the horses.” He started walking towards the door and Ena shrieked in delight.

Catriona motioned for Maric to sit at the table. Once he sat, she sat across from him. “I won’t ask for anything. I knew exactly what my place was when I got together with Cailan and I haven’t forgotten.”

Maric blew out a harsh breath; he really needed to fix the relations with the elves. “Catriona, I don’t care what you ask for. I just found out that my son had a child, that I have a granddaughter. And she’s beautiful. Can I ask how old she is?”

Catriona was staring at the table. “She’s almost five.”

He nodded, “Did Cailan make sure she would get educated?”

Catriona looked up sharply and laughed hard. “Why would he do that?”

“Because she’s heir to the throne.”

“Your Majesty, I don’t know if you noticed I’m an elf, which means she’s half elven.”

“So? My son Alistair is half elven and he almost became king.”

She looked surprised. “But no one knew.”

“Catriona, I honestly don’t care. I think no differently of elves than humans or dwarves. I would like to have her educated if you would permit it. Whether you choose to have her named as an heir or not, Cailan should have taken care of that already.”

“Anora was already angry with him; he did all he could for the two of us once she kicked me out of the palace.”  
“You lived at the palace?”

“I was a servant, a housekeeper. She knew about his infidelities, but when I became pregnant she became enraged. It was…ugly.”

“I can imagine. Would you like to come back to the palace? Not to work, but to live?”

She gave him a small smile. “Thank you Your Majesty, but no, it’s nice to have our own place.”

Maric nodded. They talked for a while longer then Fergus came in with Ena. Ena was pouting “But why do you have to go Uncle Fergus, stay and play.”

Fergus kissed her cheek, “I’m sorry but your grandpa and I have work to do.” He placed her on the floor and she stomped off.

Maric smirked. “You really have a way with children.”

“And you would have done better.”

“No, probably not.” He stood and bowed to Catriona. “Can I come and visit when I return from Amaranthine?”

Catriona nodded, Maric headed towards the door and waited for Fergus. Fergus dropped a kiss on Catriona’s cheek. “I’ll be by soon.” With that they left.

As they rode back towards the castle Maric started to speak. “Did he love her?”

“Honestly, I don’t know if he ever loved any woman. But he loved that little girl.”

“You seem to know them quite well.”

“When Anora kicked her out of the palace, Cailan cleared out for a while too. He came to Highever. He told me everything and I have been checking in on them ever since. He would visit as much as he could, but Anora made it difficult. She was humiliated; especially as time went on and she did not become pregnant herself.” Fergus shook his head.

“Did Cailan not…”He trailed off.

“Oh, no he definitely had no problem fulfilling his duties. He tried, thought it might make her happy. As time went on she just resented him more and more. It was a blessing for both of them really when she told him she didn’t want to bother trying anymore. He made sure he never got another woman pregnant again though.”

Maric sighed. “I need to go to Amaranthine; there are too many secrets in this family.”

“Going to finally tell someone where you were while you were gone?”

Maric nodded tiredly, “I have a lot to explain. Will you be my regent while I’m gone?”

“As long as you promise to come back.”

Maric laughed softly. “I’ll see what I can do.”


	34. Leaving

Sigrun closed the door quietly behind her and tiptoed down the hall, holding her boots. She hadn’t meant to have sex with the elf. She just wanted to thank him for the tattoo. He had started talking with that accent and his smile, it was sexy and dangerous.

She closed her own door once she was inside. He was exactly the type of guy who always got her into trouble in dust town. She smiled; he sure didn’t touch a woman like they did though. He had made every inch of her skin sing. He had made her feel beautiful.

She undressed and used the water in the basin to get washed up. She still hadn’t packed for their trip and they were leaving in a few hours. Zevran had kept her up most of the night. She dried off and pulled on a dressing gown as she started packing what she thought she might need for the trip out to the Wending Wood.

A knocking on her door jerked her awake. She jumped out of the chair she had fallen asleep in. She had only meant to rest for a few minutes. She looked around; at least she had finished packing and put on her armor first. She headed for the door and whoever was outside of it started knocking again. “Sigrun?”

She almost cursed out loud, it was Alistair; she must have been really late. She pulled open the door. “Sorry, I over slept, I’ll be right down.”

He looked her over quickly, and smirked. “Let me guess, Zevran?”

Sigrun colored darkly. “I..uh…it won’t happen again.”

Alistair laughed. “Oh, no, have at, please. I was just coming to see if you needed a hand with anything before I headed downstairs.”

“No, thank you I have everything.”

Alistair nodded. “May I make a suggestion?”

Sigrun nodded.

“Stay here until you stop blushing, Oghren and Zev can be merciless when it comes to people who blush, take it from me.”

“Oh, thanks.” She smiled weakly.

Alistair nodded and headed for the stairs still chuckling.

********

Zevran was already sitting at a table and eating, practically glowing. He was smiling and laughing easy with Sareyna and Anders. Alistair sat down next to Zevran and felt him stiffen next to him for a moment, but when he turned to face Zevran he was relaxed and calm again.

Alistair shrugged it off and started digging into the food laid out over half the table. Sigrun was the last to join them, he made sure to catch her gaze and smile, hoping to relax her. She smiled back and nodded. She easily joined in with the easy banter of the table. A couple of hours later they were on the road.

As they were setting up camp for the night Alistair wondered how many of the Wardens Zevran was planning on bedding. Zevran had helped Nathaniel set up his tent and was now out hunting with him. Anders and Sigrun had disappeared into their tents as soon as they were set up.

Sareyna came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. “What’s that all about?”

“Well I know with Sigrun its Zev; she…uh…kept him company last night. And from Anders behavior I’m guessing the answer to that is also Zev.”

“And now he’s out with Nathaniel.” Sareyna sighed. “Well, at least Nathaniel is a practical man.”

Alistair shook his head. “I guess we’ll see. At this rate they’re all going to be fighting before we even get there.”

“Except Oghren.” Sareyna giggled. She grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards their own tent. He turned and looked at her questioningly. She smiled back. Alistair’s face lit up with a lopsided grin as he eagerly followed her.

She pulled him into the tent; as soon as they were inside he pulled her tight against him. He trailed kisses down her neck as he pulled the leather thong from her hair. Once her hair was free he ran a hand through it and smoothed his other hand down her back. Sareyna moaned in pleasure. She twined her arms around his neck and he started pulling on the hem of the loose tunic she was wearing.

She moved away and let him pull it off her. He made quick work of her breast band and cupped one of her breasts in his hand squeezing and massaging it as he pulled her close again. He captured her mouth in a deep and hungry kiss.

His mouth devoured her. His tongue swept over hers and probed demandingly. She pressed closer to him and moaned quietly against his lips. He nipped at her bottom lip and felt a shiver run through her body.

He slid his fingers back into her hair and tugged gently, pulling her head backwards. He kissed a scorching line down the caramel colored skin of her throat. He kissed the base of her throat, feeling her pulse pounding out a staccato rhythm under her skin.

He took a deep breath and breathed out slowly, his breath ghosting over her skin. He felt like he was being swept away on the taste and feel of her. She pressed closer against him and moaned softly. He couldn’t help but revel in the responses he could pull from her. It made him feel sexy and powerful.

********

She wrapped her leg around his waist and moaned when she realized he was already hard. He bent her backwards over his arm and traced her griffon tattoo with his finger tip before bending forward and tracing it with his tongue. Sareyna shivered in his arms.

His tongue slid along, tasting the salt of her skin. He cupped her breast again and squeezed it gently, massaging it as he flicked the tip of his tongue over her nipple. Sareyna cried out, her hips snapping against him. He growled and ground against her.

He fastened his lips around the velvet skin of her nipple and suckled gently. Sareyna clutched to his shoulder as she slid the fingers of her other hand into Alistair’s sandy blonde hair and held him tight against her. She squeezed him tighter with the leg she had around his waist and heard him growl again.

Alistair was pulling her back up for a kiss when he heard Zevran outside of the tent. “Alistair, get off Sareyna and come out here already.”

Alistair gritted his teeth and pulled back just enough to look at Sareyna. “Ignore him.” With that he crushed her lips beneath his, trying to brand his imperative into her skin.

“Alistair.” The elf called again.

Alistair ignored him and continued caressing Sareyna; she pulled out of the kiss. “Maybe we should see what he needs.”

“He needs to go away.” He dropped to his knees in front of her, trailing kisses across her abdomen as he unlaced her trousers. He had started pulling them down her legs when he heard Zevran again.

“Someone needs to come out here, we do actually need something.” Alistair could hear the laughter in the elf’s voice.

He continued kissing a trail down her abdomen when Sareyna pulled away from him. She pulled her trousers back into place and laced them quickly. Then she grabbed her breast band and tunic and put them back on. Alistair, utterly disgusted, threw open the flap to the tent. “What?” he practically yelled.

Zevran’s lips twitched in an effort not to smile. “You have the shovel and the fire bundle in your tent. We need them to start dinner.”

Alistair huffed and went back inside the tent. Sareyna handed him the shovel and the fire bundle then followed him out of the tent. Once Alistair handed them over to Zev he turned to head back into the tent but Sareyna wasn’t there. He saw Sareyna moving towards where Nathaniel was crouched cleaning a rabbit.

Alistair took a deep breath calming himself. He glared at Zevran and headed to see if he could help the others. Anders offered to take care of the fire pit and Sigrun took the fire bundle leaving Alistair and Zevran with nothing to do.

“Let’s practice with your dagger Ali, the moon is full and we can see pretty well.”

Alistair snorted. “You mean **you** can see pretty well.” But he went and got his dagger anyways.

********

Maric and Oswyn were able to put things quickly in order so that Fergus would be able to have an easy time of it while Maric was at the Keep. Fergus seemed delighted to help the king so long as Maric promised to give Trelain the gifts he had bought for the boy.

Maric left the palace with only three guards; he didn’t want to draw a lot of attention. With so few guards he was easily able to travel quickly across Ferelden. He was sure they would reach the Keep quickly. Cailan had kept some very fast horses in his stable and Embarr was as fast as the wind.

Maric’s emotions ranged back and forth between excitement and concern. He was worried that no one had heard anything from the Keep. Not even the usual noble gossips had heard a thing more than there had been ‘troubles’. Maric had a good idea what the troubles were, but surely they had been dealt with by now. It had been months since his last trip to the Keep.

He was excited that he was going to see his family, especially his grandson. On the other hand he spent most of his trip worried over how to tell Sareyna, Alistair and Anders about Morrigan and Anders. How would they react? How angry would they be, enough to ask him to leave?

He knew he was worrying the guards when he decided to press on through the night. He needed to get to the Keep. There were too many things left unfinished and unsaid. He needed to get everything out into the open finally. They all deserved the truth, all of it, finally.

On the second day he spent the second half of the day wondering at how old he had become. It seemed like just a few years ago he had rode for days with his soldiers. And here he was, not even forty eight hours on the road and he already felt exhaustion pulling at his limbs.

He was about to call it a day, too tired to go on when he saw the Keep come into view. He spurred Embarr on, pushing her hard to reach the Keep before full dark. Varel greeted him as he came into the courtyard.

“Your Majesty, you’ve just missed them, they left this morning to investigate some reports of violence in the Wending Wood. But we have rooms ready for you and your men.”

Maric raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Already?”

Varel smiled, “When I realized the King’s grandson was in residence, I knew I would need to keep rooms prepared to be ready on a moment’s notice, Your Majesty.”

Maric smiled, “I missed you, my wise friend.” He clapped the seneschal on the back and walked with him into the Keep. “Where is my beautiful grandson?”


	35. Partners

Alistair and Zevran walked into a nearby clearing and fell into their own fighting stances. Alistair, while a decent fighter with a dagger, was still struggling to find a stance that felt comfortable for him. He was using one of the stances Sareyna had taught him.

Instead of squaring his body he was turned mostly sideways and was crouched low. Zevran smiled, it was a good choice. It helped to counteract the bulk of Alistair’s body by turning his body away from his opponent. The low center of gravity would make it difficult to knock off balance.

Zevran yelped and jumped back in surprise when Alistair attacked first. Alistair’s hand had snaked out and nicked Zev’s thigh. If they hadn’t been sparring Alistair could have seriously injured Zev. Zev narrowed his eyes and looked at Alistair.

Alistair showed no emotion on his face. If fact, if Zev didn’t know better he would have sworn that Alistair had never moved. Alistair had moved so quickly, he had been practically a blur. Then again, Alistair was stunningly fast with a long sword and shield, wearing a set of full plate armor. It made sense, in retrospect, that he would be even faster in plain clothes with a dagger.

But striking first? That was not Alistair’s style. “Been sparring with ‘Reyna?”

Alistair shrugged noncommittally and pivoted as Zevran moved around him in a circle. He flashed out with his dagger again, lightning quick. Zev parried the attack then reeled backwards, working hard to keep his balance. Alistair had hooked his foot behind Zev’s leg and pulled it roughly forward a moment after he had struck out at Zev.

Alistair pressed his advantage stepping forward quickly and shoving Zev’s shoulder while he stabbed towards Zev ribs with his dagger. He pulled the dagger strike at the last second but cocked his elbow at Zev’s jaw and clipped him solidly.

Zev went down with a thud, clearly surprised. Then he broke out into laughter. “Bellisimo! You’ve been practicing.”

Alistair held out his hand to help Zev up. “I’ve been watching and practicing on my own. Otherwise, how would I ever beat you or ‘Reyna?”

Zev took the proffered hand. Once on his feet he raised a brow questioning brow at Alistair.

Alistair smirked. “You and ‘Reyna are not the only people at the Keep who fight with daggers.”

Zev was impressed with Alistair’s new skills. He wondered when the man had the time to learn. Between being a father, husband and Lieutenant Commander he also made sure that the Wardens were well stocked with travelling supplies and that their equipment was always in good repair.

“Tu sei fantastica, il mio amico.”

Alistair smiled, “Don’t tell ‘Reyna.”

Zev laughed “I wouldn’t dream of ruining that surprise.”

“Wait here.” Alistair jogged back towards the camp. In a few moments he returned wearing a belt with two sheaths. Zevran was surprised to see two daggers strapped at Alistair’s waist. Alistair noticed Zev looking, “They don’t get in the way of my sword and shield here.

Alistair pulled the two daggers from their sheaths. Along with the dagger he had received as a wedding gift from Zevran, Alistair also carried the dagger he had received from Reyna, also as a wedding gift. He dropped again into a fighting stance. This one was still slightly turned but much more squared than the first one.

Alistair quirked a brow at Zev, “Ready?”

Instead of answering Zev took a few swipes at Alistair, testing his defenses. Alistair was smiling and easily parried the blows. Alistair changed his grips on his daggers quickly. He moved them so his thumbs were towards the pommel and the tips of the blades were near his elbows along the outside of his arms.

Zev gave Alistair a funny look, clearly wondering what Alistair was doing. When Alistair came at him moving fast Zev started striking out at him quickly. Alistair deflected the blows with the blades braced against his arms. When he was close enough he dropped his left shoulder and lunged at Zev’s chest.

Zev went down; his breath left him in a huff. Alistair stood watching Zev as he gasped for breath. He let out a cry of surprise when Zevran grabbed his leg and yanked hard. Alistair fell and landed on top of Zevran, crushing the air from his lungs again.

Alistair shifted to move off of Zevran when he felt Zev grip his arm. He looked into Zev’s face seeing a questioning look in the elf’s darkened gaze. Alistair waited a moment to see if Zev would speak. When he didn’t Alistair pushed himself off the smaller man and stood. He turned to offer his hand to Zev but Zev was already standing.

Zev took a step towards Alistair so that they were almost touching. Zev’s gaze swept Alistair’s face carefully. Alistair held his gaze. Finally, Zev spoke. “You’re not angry.” It sounded almost like an accusation.

“Should I be?”

Zevran’s voice rose a fraction, “You’re not angry that I’m aroused and pulled you on top of me on purpose?”

Alistair laughed, “Zev, you’re always aroused.” He saw Zev wince and quieted his laughter, turning serious. “I’m not the same person I was when we met Zev. A lot has changed since then. I’ve seen how you look at me. I know you would never do anything, so no, I’m not angry.”

A flash of anger danced across Zev’s face. He moved forward again until his chest touched Alistair’s. “Wouldn’t I?” He rocked his hips forward so Alistair could feel his erection against his leg.

Alistair didn’t even flinch. “No, you wouldn’t, because it would hurt her.”

Zev jerked away from Alistair as if he had been slapped. He turned suddenly on his heel and headed back to camp. Alistair barely heard him say, “She’s not the only one.”

Alistair walked back to camp a few moments later. He saw Zevran talking animatedly with Anders on the far side of the fire. Alistair turned and walked into the tent he shared with Sareyna. He put the belt as well as the two daggers back into his pack.

He sat heavily on the bedroll and stretched out his legs. _“Should I have been upset? I would have been a year ago. I probably would have been even six months ago.”_ He thought. He had grown accustomed to Zevran’s lingering looks. He was even comfortable with touching Zevran now. He had thought that they had relaxed into a good friendship.

 _“Why was Zevran so upset that I wasn’t angry? And what did he mean that Sareyna wasn’t the only one?”_ Alistair shook his head; every time he thought he had Zevran figured out Zevran threw him for another loop.

He was still trying to figure out what exactly had happened when Sareyna came into the tent. He looked up at her expectantly.

She canted her head and asked, “So, that didn’t go so well?”

“No big deal, we just had a disagreement.”

She sighed heavily, “I thought you two were past that.”

He shrugged, “Me too.”

“What was it over?”

Alistair sat still and quiet for a moment. He didn’t want to start an argument between Zevran and Sareyna, but she was his wife. And if he really was as mature as he thought he was he should be able to tell her. He took a deep breath, “He was upset because I didn’t get angry at him when he became…aroused during our sparring match.”

Sareyna furrowed her brow. “Wait, he was upset because you **didn’t** get mad?”

Alistair nodded.

Sareyna thought for a moment, “Why weren’t you angry?”

Alistair huffed in frustration, “Why should I be? He wasn’t doing anything inappropriate. And it’s not like I don’t know how he looks at me.” He sighed and shrugged, “Besides, Zev wouldn’t do anything.”

Sareyna arched her eyebrow “Are you sure?”

Alistair stood up, “Yes, I’m sure. Aren’t you?”

“I don’t know.” She shook her head. “No, he wouldn’t do anything unless we were both there.” A shiver ran through her body unbidden at the thought.

Alistair’s eyebrows shot up. “Is that something you want?” he was clearly surprised.

“I don’t know if I actually want it, but I can’t say I’ve never thought about it. You’re both very beautiful in your own ways. You’re so muscular and masculine and Zev’s…lithe, sleek and almost feminine. I wonder what it would look like.”

Not sure exactly what she was saying he pressed her. “Wonder what, what would look like?”

Sareyna colored slightly, “Uh…What it would look like for him to…use his mouth on you.” She swallowed thickly.

 _“I wonder if it would feel different. Would it feel better than when ‘Reyna does it?”_ he thought, what he said was “Oh.” He felt himself blush as he tried to picture himself with Zevran like that. Then he shot her a look, “What if he wanted to touch you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Would you want him too?”

“He was trained in the art of seduction, I’m curious, of course.” She looked unsure.

Alistair nodded feeling a bit agitated.

“Are we really thinking about this?” Sareyna asked.

“I don’t know, are we?”

“Let’s not talk about this right now. The two of you just had an argument and I think we need to take a step back.”

Alistair nodded but was still clearly thinking about it.

“Oh” Sareyna suddenly giggled. “I almost forgot, food is ready.”

Alistair flashed her a grin, the uneasiness immediately erased from his face, “Why didn’t you say so earlier? I could eat a horse. He slid his hand into hers and walked out of the tent with her to eat.

Anders and Zev were missing but the sounds coming from Anders’ tent made it clear where they both were. Alistair looked to Sigrun who was eating her rabbit ravenously, seemingly oblivious of the sounds coming from Anders’ tent.

Alistair and Sareyna sat down across the fire from Sigrun and Nathaniel. They cast glances to Sigrun periodically but she seemed not to notice. Finally she laughed, “Will everyone stop looking at me like that? I’m not some lovesick girl, I’m fine. This wasn’t my first time at a Proving folks.”

Sareyna nodded and wondered about her earlier discussion with Alistair. If the two of them ever decided to invite Zevran into their bedchamber how would the group react? She decided not to think about it since it was unlikely to ever happen.

********

Sigrun touched the tattoo on her cheek and smiled. Zevran always called her beautiful and with the gift of the tattoo he had given her, she finally felt like maybe she was beautiful.


	36. Bound

Alistair awoke when he felt something tugging on his ankle. He jerked upright to see Sareyna tying his ankle to a stake that was planted firmly in the ground. She flashed him a wicked grin and bent back to her task. He chuckled softly, “Just what do you think you’re doing woman?”

She moved to his other ankle and tied that one to another stake. “Making sure you stay still.”

“Are you planning on having your wicked way with me?”

She smiled up at him again as she moved up along his leg, looping rope around one of his thick muscular thighs before tying it off to another stake. “I am. I’m going to enjoy your beautiful body thoroughly.”

Alistair quirked a brow and smirked at her. “Temptress.”

She didn’t reply, other than running her fingers up the inside of his thigh. Alistair shivered from the light caress. She then moved to his other thigh and tied that one off as well. Sitting astride his chest she grabbed his arms and tied them securely to the stake planted above his head. As she tied his arms he lifted his head and placed kisses along her ribcage.

Once he was tied securely she moved off of him and sat admiring her handiwork. Alistair shifted slightly, testing the ropes. He laughed nervously, “I really can’t move.”

“I know, that was kind of the idea.”

Alistair chewed on his lower lip for a minute. “You usually make sure I can get up if I need to, like I do for you.”

“What’s the matter Ali? Don’t you trust me?”

“What if we get attacked? How am I going to help if I’m staked naked to the ground?”

“Relax will you? I made sure I could get you up easily.” She tugged on one of the knots binding his thigh and it came loose quickly. “I just wanted to make sure you couldn’t get yourself up. I have some plans for you.” She retied the knot securing his thigh.

Alistair seemed to think about it for a moment. He sighed and visibly relaxed. “Alright, I’m sorry. I should have known you wouldn’t put me in danger. I guess I feel a bit helpless.”

She skimmed her hand down his chest. “I know, I like it. You normally get to be the boss in the bedroom.” She looked around her for a second, “Or the tent as the case may be. I wanted you utterly at my mercy.” She licked her lips and sat back on her heels sweeping her eyes over his prone form.

She felt her heart speed up a bit as she took it all in. His strong calves and incredibly well muscled thighs were trapped and tied for her pleasure. She couldn’t help but bite her lip and smile as she took in the flat planes of his abdomen, the well defined pairs of muscle beneath his tanned and marred skin. His chest was broad and strong, as were his shoulders. His biceps were large from wielding his long sword and shield. Even his hands were strong and defined.

She reached forward and traced a finger down his square jaw. This strong warrior was completely at her mercy and it made her skin feel hot and tingly. It seemed to be affecting Alistair as well. She noticed that he had become hard as she had soaked up the picture of his body tied down for her amusement.

She took another deep breath. “You really are incredibly beautiful.” She let her fingers slid over the shapes of his muscles on one thigh. “Like a statue of an ancient Antivan god.”

Alistair blushed and turned his head away from her. No matter how many how many times she marveled over his physical perfection he still became embarrassed. She decided to have a little fun with him. She leaned forward and blew a small stream of breath up the length of his erection. He shuddered from the feeling. She sat back up, “Of course, not even the gods can compete with you there.”

He whipped his head back and stared at her, mouth agape for a second. “’Reyna!” He had turned even a brighter shade of red. “Please stop.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him as she straddled his thighs. “After all of the filthy things we’ve done together you can’t listen to me extol your virtues?” She laid herself down on his chest nuzzling his neck.

Alistair snorted. “My virtues? I hardly think that talking about the size of my cock has anything to do with extolling my virtues.”

Sareyna laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Fair enough, we’ll just call it an asset instead.”

Alistair laughed with her this time. She leaned forward until she was lying on his chest. Resting her elbows on either side of his head she laced her fingers into his hair. Sareyna placed a kiss in the hollow behind his ear and whispered. “I love the longer hair.” She pulled back slightly, moving her lips until they were touching his. “It gives me more to grab onto, to make sure you do what I want.” With that she tilted his head slightly and kissed him.

Alistair shuddered beneath the assault of her mouth on his. Her insistence urged him to part his lips for her and he did, sighing quietly as her tongue caressed his own. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue before sucking it gently into her mouth. As she pulled back to end the kiss she bit his bottom lip gently.

Sareyna sat up and shifted backwards a bit so she was sitting across his thighs. Alistair was watching her with passion glazed eyes, lips still slightly parted. She reached up and pulled the leather thong from her hair. The raven colored waves fell over her shoulders in a satin curtain.

Alistair’s gaze came into sharp focus and he smiled brilliantly. “Do you know what I love about your hair?”

She gave him a quizzical look.

“That gesture, just the simple act of releasing your hair. Right before my eyes I can watch you go from fierce Commander to being my wife and lover. I love it when you do that.”

Sareyna bit her lip and seemed to be searching for something to say. After several moments of silence Alistair interrupted her thoughts with a smirk, “When are we starting the whole having your wicked way with me thing ?”

Sareyna returned the smirk and raked her eyes over Alistair’s chest before she bent over and swept her hair forward. She moved her head back and forth in slow lazy arcs. Alistair moaned quietly as her long hair slid over his skin.

She slid further backwards and swept her hair over his abdomen, Alistair’s muscles spasmed a little under the sweet sweep of her hair. Her hair became a curtain as it slid over his heated flesh. His erection twitched as her silken waves caressed his length.

He practically purred when her soft hair whispered against the heated skin of his inner thighs. Sareyna arched her back and flung her hair back over her shoulders. Alistair’s pupils dilated with desire, watching her. “Beautiful.”

She moved forward until she was sitting astride his abdomen. She leaned forward again, this time letting one dusty rose colored nipple graze his lips. Alistair opened his mouth and raised his head to suck the nipple into his mouth. He made a low pleased sound as it stiffened under his ministrations.

 

Sareyna’s eyes drifted shut as Alistair’s tongue laved over the nipple. A moan escaped her lips when his teeth lightly grazed the velvety skin. Sareyna sat up freeing her nipple from Alistair’s lips once he could no longer follow its upwards progress. She leaned forward again to offer up her other nipple.

Each flick of his tongue and gentle scrape of his teeth sent pulses of pleasure between her legs. She moved a few times making Alistair follow her as best he could in his bound condition. The last time she went to move Alistair bit down a little with his teeth. Sareyna couldn’t help but laugh, but stayed where she was.

After several minutes she pulled away , sitting up and watching him. She watched him for a few beats before making a decision. “Before I get to ravaging you, I think I want you to please me.”

Alistair’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, but as she moved to straddle his head he moaned. She started lowering herself towards his lips and before she even was completely settled Alistair’s tongue was licking eagerly at her sex.

He slid his tongue into her several times before moving up to circle her clit. Sareyna couldn’t help herself from grinding against his face a little as his tongue excited and aroused her more and more. She started rocking her hips forward and back in time with the thrust of his tongue into her.

********

Alistair struggled to keep his mouth in contact with Sareyna’s dripping sex as she moved above him. Her movements became more and more erratic. He started to worry that he wasn’t going to be able to get her to reach her peak without the use of his hands to hold her still. He moved his tongue over her clit as quickly as he could when he was able to reach it.

He was surprised when she came, sending a rush of her juices over his tongue and lips. He licked every inch of her sex he could touch, tasting as much of her as he could. When she pulled away from him he groaned in frustration.

He was silenced by her mouth covering his in a passionate kiss. She broke off the kiss and licked playfully at his lips. Alistair closed his eyes, the feeling of her licking her juices off his lips too much for him. His eyes opened when he felt her moving again.

She trailed kisses down his chest and abdomen. She kissed his hip and laid a trail of kisses to his inner thighs. Alistair raised his head to try to watch her as she knelt between his legs.

********

Sareyna smiled and placed teasing kisses along Alistair’s thighs feeling him try to twist and shift his waist to move her lips to a more satisfying location. Being bound as he was, he was hardly able to move at all. She trailed kisses back up along Alistair’s abdomen feeling his muscles tense and twitch under her lips.

“Please, touch me.” Alistair rasped.

Sareyna lifted her head and gave him a wicked little smile. “I am touching you.”

“You know what I mean. I’m so hard, it almost hurts.”

Sareyna snaked her tongue out and ran it from the base of Alistair’s cock to the tip. Alistair closed his eyes and his head fell back against the bedroll. “Is that what you want?”

“Maker, yes.”

Sareyna shifted and slid Alistair’s length into her mouth, feeling the velvety texture caress her tongue. She closed her lips around him and sucked him gently. Alistair groaned and pulled against his bindings again; he was still unable to move them.

As Sareyna continued to lavish attention on Alistair’s erection she reached behind herself and grabbed a small tin and opened it. She coated a finger in the slippery substance inside. She felt the warmth and tingle start working almost immediately.

She shifted her position but kept her mouth moving up and down Alistair’s length. She flicked her gaze upwards and saw that he still had his eyes firmly shut. She moved her hand between Alistair’s spread and tied thighs. She moved and gently touched Alistair’s anus.

Alistair’s eyes flew open. “Hey, what the hell are you doing?” he was pulling much harder on his bindings, trying to get loose.

Sareyna placed a hand in the middle of his chest. “Trying something new.”

“What made you think I wanted anything inside of me?”

Sareyna shook her head, “No, it’s nothing like that. I just thought you might want to try something new.”

“I don’t.” he was scowling at her.

“Ali, I’m not going to hurt you. There is a spot...”

“No.”

Sareyna nodded and moved her hand away. She wiped the balm off on the skin of her thigh. She bent back to sucking Alistair’s cock and found that it had lost a most of its hardness. She pulled back for a second. “I’m sorry.”

Alistair nodded and Sareyna bent back to her task. Once he was hard again Sareyna pressed gently on the expanse of skin behind Alistair’s scrotum. Alistair moaned and strained against the ropes trying to move his hips. Sareyna pressed a little harder and felt Alistair’s cock twitch in response.

After sucking and teasing him for several more seconds she moved to straddle Alistair, facing his feet. She grabbed his erection, holding it still as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Alistair was quiet as she was sliding down his length. When he was completely inside of her, he exhaled.

Sareyna chuckled quietly realizing he had been holding his breath. She rode him slowly, controlling every motion with him so firmly tied down. She could feel his gaze on her as she slid up and down his cock. Alistair groaned quietly on every down stroke.

********

There was no way he was going to last very long. Having her ride him with him not able to move, let alone touch her made everything seem a bit more intense. And her facing away from him while she rode him made everything feel different.

He couldn’t stop watching his cock disappear inside of her and then slowly reappear as she moved up and down his length. He watched her muscles flexing with each movement. He had to keep reminding himself to take slow breaths, trying to relax. But after a few minutes not even that helped.

“’Reyna, wait…I’m going to…” his words were cut off as she used her inner muscles to grip him. All he could manage to get out was a moan. Instead of releasing her hold on him again she held him tight as she continued riding him. Alistair threw his head back, growling as he came. His entire body relaxed once his orgasm had passed.

Sareyna moved off of him and turned to give him a smile. He shook his head at her and chuckled, “You did that on purpose, you little minx.”

She moved to untie his thigh, “Perhaps.” Then moved and released the other thigh. She released each of his ankles before moving and releasing the rope pinning his arms down. As soon as he was free he grabbed her, making her shriek, and rolled her beneath him.

He pushed his knee up between her legs separating them. “I don’t think we’re done quite yet.” He pushed his length back into her, making her moan. He couldn’t help but smile at the sound.

He set a slow pace, reveling in the feel of her beneath him. Sareyna started moving, trying to get him to speed up. She moved her hips against him and rubbed her breasts against his chest. Alistair was happy to oblige her, picking up the pace to match the rocking of her hips against him.

Sareyna was murmuring below him a constantly litany of “yes, oh please, yes, yes”. Her movement became less fluid as she moved against him. Then her back arched hard under him and her hips pressed upwards, her nails dug into his back and her litany changed to her crying out his name.

Once her breathing slowed down he eased himself off of her. She laid still, eyes closed with a small smile touching her lips. Alistair smirked, “Better?”

“Hmm” she sighed contentedly before slowly opening her eyes. She looked at Alistair and covered her mouth as she yawned.

“That boring huh? Guess I’ll have to try harder next time.”

Sareyna smiled and gave him a kiss before sweetly adding. “I guess so.”

Alistair laughed, “You snot.” He reached out for her, “Come here,” and pulled her against him.

Sareyna curled up, head on his chest and started to doze off. “’M tired.”

“I see that. Just out of curiosity how did you get those stakes in without waking me?”

“Easy, you sleep like the dead.” She murmured.

He was about to argue, but realized he must have been sleeping deeply for her to be able to leave, get the stakes, come back and pound them into the ground without him waking. Not that he felt bad about it. He had actually enjoyed it quite a bit. He squeezed her in a one armed hug. “Night, my love.”

He almost didn’t hear her reply, “Love you.”


	37. Oh, Baby

Sareyna spun in a slow circle taking in her surroundings. The light from the full moon filtered down between the leaves dappling the forest floor. The trees seemed to form an arch far above her head and the arch stretched out in front of her as well as behind.

There were no forest noises around her and it put her on her guard. She slowly started moving forward as quietly as she could. She was dismayed and confused. She was not wearing her armor and her weapons were missing as well. Even when she wasn’t wearing her armor in the Keep she had carried weapons, even if they were concealed.

Then a more disturbing thought struck her, she had no idea how she had gotten into the forest. She spun around again, a little more quickly this time. “Alistair! Alistair!” Her cries were greeted with silence. “Anders? Nathaniel? Sigrun?” She felt herself becoming more and more anxious as each name was greeted with silence. “Oghren?” Still there was no answer.

She tried to keep herself calm as she continued walking. Part of her screamed out to run, the silence of the forest, her lover and the other wardens told her something was dreadfully wrong. She kept walking and taking slow breaths, to try to force herself to remain calm. She knew losing her head would only make this worse.

She had been walking for what seemed to be hours when she heard a lilting voice from behind her. “Mother.” It was a simple statement. She felt her heart hammering in her chest as she slowly turned around.

She gasped at the sight behind her. There was an elf standing on the path, he seemed almost to be illuminated from within. His long golden hair swirled languidly in the air around him. He had pale golden skin and pale blue eyes. He wore a wide golden collar inlaid with gems that draped over his shoulders. He also had gemmed golden bracers on each wrist.

He was bared to the waist and had a well muscled torso. He wore what appeared to be a blue wrap around his waist, it hung down to mid calf. Sareyna studied his face carefully. He had a prominent tattoo on it; it looked like a butterfly or maybe a phoenix, it was a pale blue in color.

The silence stretched out as she studied the elf. She was jolted out of her slow perusal of the elf when he spoke again. “Mother.” Again it was a statement.

She tilted her head to the right in query. “I’m sorry ser; I believe you are confusing me for someone else.”

“No, I’m sure this will be confusing, but I am Urthemiel, you call me Trelain.” He paused for a moment to await her response.

“But, you’re an infant.” She stated slightly confused.

“My physical body is da’len, but my soul is as I was before I was trapped in the Abyss.”

“Ok.” She said with a shaky voice. “So, we’re in the Fade?” Sareyna wondered how the scenery was all crystal clear instead of blurred at the edges like it normally was when she was in the Fade.

“Yes, I needed to speak with you and as my body is unable, I had to do so here. First, I wanted you to know I do not begrudge you your distance. I am unable to imagine the pain I caused you. I wish to apologize for that which there exists no proper words to apologize with. If I knew of a way to fix what has happened I would.” He paused looking stricken. Sareyna was surprised by his earnestness and sincerity.

He shook his head as if clearing away cobwebs before continuing. “I have information that is of vital importance. We are in great danger; I have felt the energy of a very dangerous shemlen nearby. He is treacherous, a liar, and more dangerous than any foe you have ever faced.” He stopped short when she started laughing.

“You know how ridiculous that sounds don’t you? I mean you were the bloody Archdemon.” She felt like she was losing her mind.

“Yes, I remember it all. All the death, all the pain, and all the terror I caused. I was cognizant of every atrocity that I committed. It is something I have to live with until I die or enter Uthenera, quite possibly longer. It is because of who I am, who I was, that I am uniquely qualified to judge how dangerous this man is.

He trapped me in the Abyss along with my brothers and sisters. He is powerful indeed to have been able to trap us. My brothers and sisters and I were the oldest elves not in Uthenera. We knew much and were responsible for teaching those younger than and not as wise as ourselves.”

“Wait.” She interrupted him. “This is the second time that you have spoken of being trapped in the Abyss. What do you mean?”

He sighed and took a deep breath. “How is it that you do not know? Do the Shemlens not have keepers of lore?”

“We have historians, but we are told that the Old Gods turned people away from the Maker and were imprisoned underground for doing so. We are told that the Old gods were Dragons and contacted mages from the Fade to teach them magic. And it was these human mages that went into the Golden city to try to claim power for themselves and that they corrupted the Black City causing the first Blight and that these magi or magisters were cast down and became the first Darkspawn. I don’t understand, you’re an elf, not a dragon.” She shook her head in confusion. None of this made any sense to her.

“It seems the truth of what happened has been erased, it does not surprise me that the mage would create another story for the Shemlens to believe, but do the elves not know the truth?”

“Much was lost from the elves; they lost most of their lore when they were forced to become slaves.” Urthemiel flinched as if slapped.

“I quit watching the world after a while, it was too painful to keep my mind awake while I was trapped so. It sounds as if they suffered greatly, part of me is glad I missed such a thing.”

Sareyna nodded to him in acknowledgement and he started his tale. “Shemlens had only recently come to Thedas when I was trapped. We had met mages from a place called the Trevinter Imperium. They knew magic but it was small things, spells that even our da’len could manage.

We had become friends for a time, even living alongside one another. But when we learned that having children with the Shemlen resulted in the children resembling the Shemlen we started to think we should not mix. We are a highly adaptive people, this time instead of allowing us to propagate; it assured we could be wiped away. If no new da’len were born, then once we entered Uthenera there would be none to care for us and no reason to awaken.

Many were not convinced we should distance ourselves from the Shemlen. While we were debating the decision, our people started dying for the first time. Many Elvhe n were very scared and became more fervent in their demands for separation. Others still clung to the hope that we could co-exist.

I felt very strongly that we try to co-exist. I felt that we could help the shemlen. They were so violent and so young. I thought that we could co-exist if we could only teach them peaceful ways. They were as da’len to us. We should have helped them, not try to separate ourselves. We couldn’t just pretend they didn’t exist.

But others wanted us to separate from them completely. Saying that if we did not we would die out. We understood their concerns, but as the wiser race we should have tried to make it work. We fought bitterly for a long time. Arguments raged on for years, it was a new thing for us to feel such passion, another effect of the quickening we supposed.

A mage from the Trevinter Imperium came to us, his name was Renault. He asked us to teach him our ways and magic, wanting help for his newborn nation. Deception was a foreign concept to us; we had never experienced it before. So we gladly taught him, hoping the Tevinters would be able to use our gifts to bring them peace and abundance.

He came to us one day to break bread. There was suddenly a loud rumble and the ground shook and split beneath our feet. All of Arlathan was swallowed up into the earth. There were screams as elves were crushed in the rock. I turned myself into dragon form as it could withstand much more damage than I could normally.

Eventually the screaming died down and I felt the life around me reduced to a weak flicker. I was concerned when I felt my brothers and sisters so far away from me. I did not know how we had been separated. I struggled for years to try to free myself to no avail. I know not how he trapped us, he was merely a shemlen.”

Sareyna sat on the ground, she was confused. “So all the mythology we have about the Old Gods is about elves?” Urthemiel opened his mind to speak when she had a thought and interrupted. “Wait, the ones that wanted to live separate from the humans, was that Elgar’nan, Mythal and those guys?”

Urthemiel’s eyes grew wide. “How is it that you know them? Are they still walking among the Elvhen?”

Sareyna shook her head. “No, they are the Elven Gods. The lore says Fen’Harel sealed them into the heavens and sealed the forgotten ones into the abyss.”

“We were all tricked into the Abyss together. We did not know anyone called Fen’Harel; however the word means trickster in our language. Perhaps that is what our people came to call Renault. We have no word in our language for deceiver, this would be the closest.

This shemlen sealed my siblings and I in the abyss and sealed our other Hahrens into the heavens.” He shook his head sadly.

“How can this man possibly be Renault? Humans are not immortal.” Sareyna asked, confused.

“I can only guess that he learned even more magics from somewhere. His energy is a bit different, it tastes of corruption. I am very familiar with corruption, I can feel it in you and those who surround you, but it is barely there. The corruption is strong within him. But it is he, I swear. And he is dangerous, he created the Darkspawn.” Urthemiel was distressed and the light that came from within him flickered across his skin.

Sareyna’s head snapped up in surprise. “He created the Darkspawn? We are told it was The Maker who created them. That the Trevinter mages invaded the Golden City and were turned into Darkspawn as a punishment for corrupting the Golden City and turning it into the Black City.”

“No, Renault made the Darkspawn. I watched him, feeling him as long as I could stand it after I was entombed. The demons in the fade had taught him magic as well. He helped them posses other mages in exchange for their knowledge. He had taken over a city called Rutilus Urbs that belonged to his fellow shemlen in the Trevinter Imperium. When they tried to depose him he turned them into Darkspawn as a punishment and had the ground swallow them up as well. He did something wrong and the whole city became sick with a plague and all died.

I do not know what happened to him from there. I could no longer watch with no ability to stop him or to help the peoples of Thedas. I had thought perhaps he had died with the others, but he is here. He is underground, but near. You must take all precautions against him, use any means necessary.” He let out a weary sigh. What she did from here was up her. He was mortal and Da’len in the physical world, there was nothing he could do for her.

“Is there anything you could tell us or teach us that might help, some ancient elven magic or something?” Her face showed her concern at his words of warning.

“Let me think on it, to see if there is something I might do to help.” He started to become more transparent.

“What is going on?” She asked, concern etching her face.

“I am leaving you to your rest. I need to rest as well. This was very draining for me.” He slowly faded away and Sareyna awoke. She pulled Alistair’s arm tighter around her wondering if any of it had been real before she slipped into an undisturbed sleep in another part of the Fade.


	38. Blood Songs

As soon as they entered the Wending Wood they could smell smoke. A few minutes later they found a wagon that had been knocked over and was burning. Some of the goods that the wagon had been carrying were scattered across the ground.

Alistair frowned, “This doesn’t make sense.”

Oghren agreed, “Aye, I don’t feel any Darkspawn about.” He looked around uneasily; he had been uncharacteristically sober during most of the trip. “Where are they?”

“I don’t feel them either.” Zev assured.

“So, no Darkspawn and not bandits because the goods are still here. Who or what is attacking these wagons?” Alistair asked.

“And why?” Sareyna added.

They searched the forest carefully, spreading out and combing the area for any possible clues. After a few hours they heard Sigrun call out. “I found something.” Her companions rushed towards her and started running when they heard the sound of battle coming from her direction.

Anders was the first to reach her, he already had an ice spell half formed at his fingertips. He let it dissipate as he looked around and saw the dead bandits. Sigrun was grinning fit to split. She winked at him, “You’re late, loverboy.”

Anders laughed, “That’s my kind of woman.”

Nathaniel walked calmly into the clearing, “What’s your kind of woman?”

Anders gestured to the dead bandits. “That’s all her handiwork.”

“She took them all, by herself?” Nathaniel sounded surprised and quite pleased.

“She has a name you know.” Sigrun retorted as Zev came into the clearing.

He froze in his tracks and looked around; he looked at Sigrun and smirked. “Apparently, there in much more to you than meets the eye.” He thought he might have an idea where Alistair had learned some of his new skills. “You dear, are ridiculously awesome.”

Sigrun giggled. They all started going through the small camp looking for clues. They found a few of the goods, which they assumed were pilfered from the overturned wagon but not much else. After stripping anything valuable off the corpses they sat and waited for the rest of their party.

Once everyone was together again they shared what few clues, if any, they had found. No one had found anything that helped them to determine what had been wreaking such havoc in the forest. Oghren said he thought he had heard a Sylvan, but had not actually seen it. Sareyna decided they should check it out, just to be sure.

As they exited the small camp area the smell of smoke became much stronger. A burning sylvan came lumbering towards them, snarling and angry.

“How in blue blazes did it catch on fire?” Anders asked.

“Who cares, freeze it Anders.” Sareyna yelled out to him as she engaged the possessed tree in battle.  
Anders quickly froze the sylvan solid and Oghren chopped it down, while inexplicably singing some weird song. The only words Sareyna caught were, “Hi ho, hi ho.”

Sareyna shook her head and moved the group along. They came across several more burning Sylvans on the way forward and made sure not only to take them down but to make sure they were each extinguished. Burning down the forest while they were still in it seemed like it would be painful.

Nathaniel stopped moving and stared out into the distance. “There’s a bridge ahead.”

Sareyna looked, but quickly gave up. Nathaniel’s eyesight was sharper than any one else with them. Not even Zev could see as well as Nathaniel. As they walked, Zevran tilted his head, listening to something only his sensitive ears could hear.

Finally, he said “There’s a man screaming ahead, but it’s not in pain. It sounds like he is scared of something and he is moving fast.”

Sareyna nodded as they continued to move. Sometimes she felt completely inadequate. It seemed her recruits all had skills that made them more useful than she was. Doubt over being made Commander threatened to surface again and she shoved it roughly down; just in time to see the man Zevran had heard screaming.

He was running at break neck speed and nearly ran right into Alistair. He pulled up short, eyes flicking about like a trapped animal. Alistair placed a hand on his shoulder. “What’s going on here?”

The man looked around again, panicked “Out of my way, I need to get out of here."

“Calm down.” Alistair tried to sound reassuring.

“No, you don’t understand. She’s after me.”

Sareyna moved closer, “Who’s after you?”

The man looked exasperated. “The elf…she makes the trees come alive. All we wanted was some easy money from the caravans, but…” The man whipped around at the sound of rustling branches. “Maker help me, she’s here. I gotta get away.” With that he tore himself from Alistair’s grasp and took off at a run.

Sareyna scanned the area looking for the elf in question. Above them on a bluff they all saw a column of roots shoot up from the ground. When the roots disappeared a Dalish elf stood there.

“Why are you here? What do you want? Do you work for the shems?”

Sareyna watched the elf fidget above them, she had a staff so she was clearly a mage. “I am a Grey Warden.”

The elf seemed to calm for a moment. “You’re here to battle the Darkspawn then.” Then her eyes narrowed dangerously. “What is that on your face, shem?”

Sareyna stared steadily at the elf. “Vallaslin.”

“You are not Dalish, why do you have that on your face?” Faint green energy had started to pulse around the elf’s fingers.

Sareyna saw Alistair glow faintly white next to her, gathering his energy for a smite. She held her hand out stopping him from smiting the elf just yet. “My Keeper gave it to me.”

The elf’s face twitched before she asked. “What was her name, your….Keeper?”

“Marethari.”

The elf visibly relaxed, “Fair enough. Should you encounter any merchant caravans tell them to release my sister or more of their men will die. Now go, deal with your Darkspawn and stay out of my way. Consider this a warning.” With that the roots came back up to encase her and when they disappeared they had taken the elf with them.

Sigrun shook her head, “One elf did all this?”

Anders took a deep breath, “She’s a mage,” he said by way of explanation, “powerful, but volatile. Someone with that much anger and hatred is a very tempting target for a rage demon. She needs to learn to control her emotions, or she’s going to become an abomination.”

Sareyna grimaced thinking of the Circle Tower. “We found out what the problem was; now let’s see if we can find a solution.”

Oghren snorted, “I don’t know if you noticed boss, but that lass is a bit touched in the head.”

“Not to mention that we have no idea where she is.” Alistair added.

Sareyna turned to Anders “Any idea how far she could travel like that?”

Anders laughed, “I wish, I have never seen anything like that before.”

Sareyna nodded biting her bottom lip, lost in thought.

“Commander, we only have a few hours of daylight left. I suggest we start looking for someplace to camp for the night.”

“That’s a good idea Nathaniel. Would you mind scouting ahead to see what you can find?”

Nathaniel nodded, then jogged on ahead. The rest of the group followed behind, walking and staying alert for any signs of the elven mage.

They were walking up a hill when Zev turned to Sareyna. “Darkspawn, just a few, ahead of us.”

Sareyna made sure to watch Zev carefully as they kept moving forward. The few Darkspawn they encountered were easy to get rid of, but Zevran seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable as they continued.

Sareyna suddenly staggered and grabbed her head. Alistair reached out to steady her as one of his own hands flew to his temple. Anders was barely able to catch Zev as he fell.

“Boss, you alright?” Oghren asked and looked around them. “I can feel the Darkspawn, but where are they?”

Sareyna took a few deep breaths. “Under us.” She looked to Alistair. “Why did it happen like that?”

Alistair seemed at a loss. “I don’t know. I haven’t felt anything close to that since my joining.” He turned to Anders who was running healing energy over Zev. “Is he alright?”

“I can’t find an injury, but he seems a bit out of it.”

Alistair noted Zevran’s glazed eyes. “It seems to be dissipating. We should wait until we are all ready before we get moving again.”

“How sweet, but I am ready.” Zev glared at Alistair.

Sareyna didn’t feel like watching the two of them argue. She sat down on the ground. “Well, I’m not.” She felt both of their gazes on her. She didn’t care if they knew what she was doing so long as they both kept their mouths shut, which they did.

Anders walked over to her and let cool healing energy flow over her. He stepped away and did the same with Alistair. “You all check out, so as soon as you feel up to it we can continue.”

“Thank you, Anders.” Sareyna gave him a smile. She liked the mage a little better every day. The more time she spent with him the more she was able to see the differences between him and Alistair instead of the similarities. So, he didn’t creep her out quite so much as when they had first met.

Sareyna stayed sitting on the ground, hoping the Darkspawn stayed beneath them, until Zevran’s eyes were clear. Once he looked like himself again she stood and stretched for a minute before nodding. Alistair and Zevran both started moving again at the same time.

The group hadn’t been on the move again for long before they saw Nathaniel jogging back towards them. He pointed towards the rise of the hill a few yards away as he got closer to them. “On the other side is a clearing that would make a great place to set up camp.”

Sareyna nodded gratefully. Once they had reached the clearing and everyone had finished setting up their tents Sareyna sought out Anders. She found him inside his tent already. “Anders, can I come in and speak with you?”

“Come in, please Commander.”

Anders was sitting cross legged on his bedroll mixing up what looked like Lyrium potions. Sareyna sat on the floor of the tent in front of Anders. “I need to ask you some questions about the elf mage.”

Anders nodded, but did not look up from what he was doing.

“During the Blight when we were in the Brecilian Forest, we met a…sentient oak tree. He said that the Sylvans were angry fade spirits trapped inside of a tree. Does that mean that the elf is pulling spirits from the Fade, and putting them into trees to make her Sylvans?”

Anders paused what he was doing. “I’m not sure, they don’t seem sentient beyond being angry and wanting to break things, so she might have just animated them with the strength of her emotions. It is possible they are Fade spirits, but it doesn’t seem likely.”

Sareyna stood up. “Thank you. That at least will help me sleep a little better.”

Anders looked up and flashed Sareyna his lopsided grin. “I hope sleep finds you quickly Commander.”

Sareyna smiled back and headed out of the tent. She stayed in her armor, since they knew there were Darkspawn in the area. She leaned against a rock, resting and waiting for dinner to be finished. Alistair sat down beside her and smiled to himself when he realized she had fallen asleep leaning against the rock.


	39. Nightmares

Sareyna bolted upright and cried out, “Trelain!”

Alistair jerked awake next to her already reaching for his sword when he realized no one was there except for Sareyna. “My love?”

Tears were streaming down her face and she was gulping in air in an effort to calm herself. He reached out and pulled her close to him. He stroked her hair and feathered kisses across her brow feeling her slowly relax against him. He waited patiently for her to speak as he held her gently against his chest.

“I…I have been having strange dreams.” She wouldn’t look at him. “They seem so real, I just, I don’t know. I feel like maybe I’m going crazy.”

“You’re dreaming about Trelain?”

“No…Yes” She shook her head. “It’s complicated. I think we’re in danger. Something more than Darkspawn and an angry elf lurks here. If we can’t stop it, Trelain is in grave danger.”

Alistair furrowed his brow in confusion. “What exactly is going on? What are you dreaming about?”

Sareyna shook her head. “You’re not going to believe me.”

“Seriously? After all we’ve been through and all the weird things we’ve seen. How could you think I wouldn’t believe you?” His tone was more hurt than angry.

Sareyna sighed. “Trelain talks to me in the Fade. Except its Urthemiel, and he’s not a dragon, he’s an elf. He was an ancient, immortal elf who could shapeshift. The dragon was like Flemeth, just a form he could take.” She risked looking at Alistair. He looked worried. “See, you think I’m crazy.”

“No, I’m worried. How is he talking to you? He’s just a child.”

“He says that’s it’s only his body that is an infant. His mind is all still there. He says we’re in danger.”

“And you trust him?”

“I don’t know. He seems sincere. He remembers the Blight and what happened. He’s horrified by what he did. He says that the mage that trapped him and his siblings in the abyss is nearby. He’s worried.”

“And what about tonight? What woke you up?”

Sareyna could see him struggling to understand exactly what she was saying. She couldn’t blame him, she barely understood it. “He was speaking to me, telling me Zevran was in danger and then he started coughing. He looked like he was choking and then he was gone. Just ‘poof’ gone from the Fade.”

Alistair looked alarmed. “Do you think he’s alright?”

She teared up. “I don’t know. It sounded awful.”

Alistair pulled her more fully against him and kissed her cheek. “Shh, it’s alright. Sloan is with him. Eveleen is there. She’ll take care of him. And the soldiers at the Keep are very good at their job. Nothing bad is going to happen to him.”

She tried to pull away from him but he pulled her into his lap. He kissed her forehead, then both of her eyelids. He pressed a tender kiss to her lips. He pulled back and she opened her mouth to speak. He placed a finger against her lips. “We’ll take care of the problems here, because that elf cannot keep killing people, then we’ll head to the Keep. We’ll travel right through if you want.”

Sareyna blinked a couple of times trying to reign in her tears. “Thank you. I’m sorry I lost it. Who would have thought, me a hysterical mother.”

Alistair laughed. “Darling, you’re far from hysterical. But you are a good mother.”

She snorted. “No I’m not, I have a hard time with him and you know it.”

Alistair shrugged and nuzzled her neck. “Do you want to try to get more sleep or do you want to stay up?”

“I want to snuggle.”

Alistair smiled and slid her off his lap. He laid down next to her and pulled her down against him. She snuggled against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. Her body was stiff against him and he rubbed her back gently trying to relax her at least a little, hoping she couldn’t feel his own tension.

He tried to think logically through what Sareyna had told him. Trelain was talking to her in the Fade as Urthemiel and Urthemiel wasn’t a dragon as they had believed, but an immortal elf capable of shapeshifting. Did that mean that the Chantry was wrong? And what could possibly trap and frighten an immortal elf that seemed to be a god?

Sareyna’s breath had been slowing down and evening out while he was puzzling over the information. She seemed to be on the verge of sleep when there was another scream in the camp. They were all used to hearing each other scream in the night from their Darkspawn nightmares, but this one seemed to drag on and on.

Alistair sat up sharply, placing Sareyna down next to him. He jumped to his feet and pulled on a pair of trousers quickly and grabbed his sword before dashing out of the tent and towards Zevran’s. As he reached the tent he heard a rustling inside. He threw back the tent flap and rushed into the tent, sword drawn and held at the ready.

Anders was shaking Zevran and shouting at him. Alistair realized there was nothing in the tent other than the three of them. He placed his sword down and moved to Zevran’s other side. Anders was still shaking Zevran whose skin was pale; his eyes were opened but rolled back so only the whites shone.

Zevran’s body was jerking and he was still screaming periodically. The sound of it threaded cold fingers of fear into Alistair’s gut. Alistair had never known Zevran to be afraid of anything. He joined the frightened mage’s struggles to wake Zevran up. He started to pull Zevran upright hoping that it would wake him.

“Stop.”

It was Sareyna; she stood in the doorway in a chemise. Nathaniel and Sigrun were standing a little behind her. Alistair released Zevran as did Anders. Anders stood and fled from the tent looking as if he was going to be ill.

Once he was gone Sareyna walked over to Zevran and laid down beside him. She wrapped her arm around his trembling form and placed a kiss on his forehead. His body seemed to relax a little though there was little other reaction.

Sareyna switched her gaze to Alistair, “Come, help me. He needs to know he’s safe.”

Alistair looked around the tent awkwardly and looked unsure. Nathaniel and Sigrun retreated from the tent which seemed to galvanize Alistair. He laid down alongside Zevran as well.

Sareyna flashed him an annoyed look. “Help me to hold him Alistair.”

Alistair placed his arm tentatively over Zevran’s body. Zevran’s screams seemed to subside at the contact. Sareyna nodded and leaned down to whisper into Zevran’s ear. “Ali and I are here with you. You’re safe.” She placed a kiss on his cheek and squeezed him a little tighter.

Alistair tightened his grip on the elf between them a bit as well. He hesitated for a moment then placed a chaste kiss on Zevran’s pale cheek as well. Zevran’s body seemed to be stilling its movement.

“That’s right luv, come back to us. Ali and I are here, come back to us.”

Zevran’s body convulsed strongly a few times before laying still. His eyes slid shut and he stayed that way, unmoving for a few moments. “Zev?” Alistair asked quietly.

Zevran opened his eyes and shuddered. He looked from Alistair to Sareyna and seemed to relax. He wouldn’t meet their gazes but he gripped their arms and held onto them his eyes looking slightly unfocused still. “We’re not going to leave Zev.”

He nodded to acknowledge Sareyna and swallowed thickly a couple times before adding “I know” in a rasp, but still did not release them.

Alistair was dying to know what had happened to Zevran but wasn’t about to ask. Zevran seemed to barely be holding it together at the moment. His knuckles were white where he was clutching to both of their arms.

They laid that way for what seemed like hours, the three of them holding each other. Finally, it was Sareyna who spoke. “I need to let the others know you are safe, ok Zev?”

He took a deep shaky breath and nodded as he moved the hand that had been clasping her arm. He still did not release Alistair’s arm, and so Alistair stayed where he was. Sareyna kissed Zev’s forehead again. “I’ll come straight back.”

She rose and left the tent, Alistair watched her leave then turned back to Zevran. He was watching Alistair, “I really don’t want to know what I was doing that brought the two of you in here, but…uh…thank you.”

Zevran never handled emotions very well so Alistair nodded, but didn’t speak.

“You may want to avert your eyes my friend. If our lovely Warden is coming back I should like to put on some clothes before she returns.”

The words were out of Alistair’s mouth before he could stop them. “You want to put on clothes? Must have been worse than it looked.”

A quick range of emotions skittered across Zevran’s face before his usual grin slid into place. “I had thought to put you and the lady at ease, but if you prefer me bare, I’m more than happy to oblige.” He started pushing his blankets down his chest.

Alistair jumped up and turned to face the tent flaps. Zevran laughed and there was a rustling of fabric before he heard Zev speak again. “I am covered.”

Alistair peeked over his shoulder to make sure Zev was telling the truth before turning around. That made Zevran laugh again. Alistair sat down next to him. “Are you alright?”

Zevran looked at Alistair as if he was asking a ridiculous question. “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

Alistair sighed, exasperated. Zevran’s need to always be in control and to never show any weakness was aggravating; especially when he had just been clinging to Alistair for dear life only a few moments before hand. Alistair didn’t bother arguing with Zevran, he knew it would be a waste of time. The two of them sat there in silence for a few more minutes before Sareyna returned to the tent with Anders in tow.

“I want Anders to check you over. You looked like you were having some kind of fit.”

Zevran looked mildly surprised for a moment before smiling, “Of course, Warden.”

Alistair saw Sareyna look annoyed for a moment before Anders stepped in front of Zevran and knelt down. Alistair watched as the blue energy washed over Zevran’s body. Anders brows knit together in confusion, then in concentration.

Anders pulled back away from Zevran for a moment before directing the blue energy at him again, a more targeted stream this time. The blue energy pushed through the skin of Zevran’s forehead. After a couple moments Anders seemed to be shaking with effort. He pulled away from Zevran again, “What the…?” He directed the blue energy at Zevran again, much brighter this time.

Alistair and Sareyna both gasped and backed up unconsciously when the energy seemed to rebound and flow back out of Zevran towards Anders, but the light was an odd brackish color. Anders instinctively put up a shield and the ugly looking energy flowed around him before dissipating.

He stopped the flow of his spell and sat back on his heels. “I have no idea what that is, I am completely confused.” He searched Zevran’s face for a moment. “Does your head feel funny at all?”

Zevran shook his head no.

“Is something different than when you checked him this afternoon?” Sareyna asked.

“Yeah, you could say that. It feels like there is…I dunno…mud in his head. Earlier, it was clear.” Anders looked back to Zevran. “I can’t seem to clear it out.”

“I need you to leave Anders, I want Alistair to try clearing it using his Templar abilities and I don’t want you to get caught in it. I’ll come get you to check again in a few minutes.”

Anders nodded then quickly rose and left. Alistair waited for a few moments after Anders left before he tried a cleansing. The white light rolled out from him in waves. Shortly after the first wave of energy washed over Zevran his eyes rolled back in their sockets and he passed out.

Sareyna let out a little shriek and ran towards Zevran. Alistair immediately stopped the cleanse and backed as far away from Zevran as he could get while remaining in the tent. Anders came rushing back in.

“What happened.”

Alistair looked at him uncertainly. “I…all…all I did was a cleanse. He passed out, I don’t know why. He…he shouldn’t have.”

Anders moved to where Sareyna was trying to wake Zevran back up. Eventually his eyes opened, his gaze was unfocused. He smiled up at Anders and Sareyna. Anders used healing energy to check Zevran. Zevran started coughing and pushed weakly against Anders. “Stop.”

Anders pulled away and moved to stand next to Alistair. “What the hell is going on?”

Alistair shook his head. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

Zevran smiled at Sareyna, “No more magic, ok? If you wanted me weak and at your mercy all you had to do was ask, Querida.”

Sareyna returned the smile, “Are you in pain?”

“Just the pain of your cruel rejection.”

Sareyna couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I never rejected you.”

Zevran touched her cheek, “That’s not so Querida.” His hand fell next to him as if it was too heavy for him to hold up. “Tired.” He whispered as his eyes slid shut.

Sareyna turned to Anders, “You can go. Alistair and I will stay here with him.”

Anders looked about to argue when Alistair reached out and held open the tent flap for the mage. Anders exhaled in disgust and followed Alistair’s silent order. Alistair moved to sit next to Sareyna once Anders had left.

“Now what?”

“I don’t know. But I don’t want him left alone. I don’t know what’s going on, but he’s in a lot of pain.”

Alistair watched Zevran sleep for a moment before turning back to Sareyna, “How can you tell?”

“I’m not completely sure, but can you feel him?”

Alistair focused for a second, then jerked his head and reached for his temples. “Sweet Andraste!”

Sareyna nodded and laid down next to Zevran, “We should try to get a little rest if nothing else.”

Alistair nodded and started lying down behind his wife before changing his mind and moving to Zevran’s other side. Neither he nor Sareyna were able to fall asleep, so they both watched Zevran as he slept.


	40. Tedium

_“And now I’m talking to statues.”_ Sareyna sighed as she listened to the Avvar turned stone in front of her. He was still angry about being turned to stone centuries earlier. Sareyna looked around at her traveling companions as the Avvar asked them to disturb the bones of the mage who turned him and his brother to stone so many years before.

Alistair and Zevran looked as aggravated as she felt. Oghren was barely coherent; he had started drinking as soon as the sun had risen that day. Early even for him. The rest of the Wardens looked fascinated and seemed to eagerly await her answer.

When she moved to walk away from the Avvar she heard the other statue speak to her. It was the first man’s brother. Sareyna stood trying to patiently listen as he explained there was nothing that could save him and his brother. He beseeched her to calm his brother and to help him find peace.

“Alright, it can’t hurt to try.”

Sigrun looked at Sareyna. “But what about the mage? Aren’t we going to do anything about him?”

Sareyna raised an eyebrow as she responded. “They have been here for centuries. Do you honestly think that no one in centuries defeated the mage? If we come across the bones Alistair can try a cleanse to see if that will do anything, but I am not fighting a pointless battle when I know there are more important things to be focused on here.”

Sigrun looked away. “Right, sorry, I didn’t think about it. It just feels like such an injustice.”

Sareyna nodded then moved close to where the first brother was standing. She spoke to him for a few minutes but he only seemed to become more riled. Sareyna was getting frustrated and was ready to just leave when she felt a hand rest on her arm.

“May I?”

Sareyna looked at Nathaniel with surprise but quickly recovered. “Please.”

She moved away and looked around with Alistair for the mage’s bones. They were very close by, Alistair tried a cleanse after warning Anders back. Alistair felt a decrease in the magic in the area but the spell, whatever it was, could not be cleansed with his templar abilities.

“Probably some sort of blood magic.”

“Makes sense, thanks for trying though.”

He gave her a small smile and pulled a piece of hair stuck to her face with sweat free. “Are you alright?”

She closed her eyes for a second. “I just feel like we are stuck in time; like time has stopped while we hack and slash though all of these small skirmishes today. Until we find that elf we’re not really accomplishing much.”

“Well, except for killing Darkspawn. Which is, technically speaking, our job.”

Sareyna looked over to Zevran who was standing next to Nathaniel looking a bit pale. “I just want to get all of us out of here as soon as we can.”

“He chose to stay ‘Reyna, it was his decision.”

She looked back to Alistair having difficulty keeping the worry from her face. “I should have commanded him to go back with Sigrun and Anders.”

Alistair laughed, “Ah, love it’s adorable how you think he would have listened to you.”

Sareyna made a face. “I know, but I shou…”

“Enough, what’s done is done. Let’s keep moving.”

Sareyna pressed her lips into a grim line and nodded. She walked back to Nathaniel. “And?”

“And I was able to calm him. And the other brother taught me a few herbalism recipes.”

She clapped Nathaniel on the back. “Thank you.” She gestured ahead of them. “Let’s get going, shall we?”

Moving forward they didn’t find anymore Darkspawn but ran into a mage who was digging in the dirt. The woman stood up and looked at them. “You’re standing in my dirt.”

Sareyna saw she was standing on a patch of overturned earth. She moved back to the grass. “I’m terribly sorry. Are you Ines the Botanist?”

The woman smiled. “You’ve heard of me then? Read one of my books have you?”

“I have, it had lovely pictures, but I’m here because Wynne wanted me to find you.”

“Wynne? What now? She’s not going to try to get me to teach slack-jawed apprentices again, is she? She used to pester Uldred about his ‘duty’ to the apprentices when he just wanted to be left alone. No wonder he went crazy and tried to kill everyone.”

Sareyna snickered and Alistair looked shocked. “The college of Magi is meeting, she wants you to go.”

Ines actually laughed this time. “Uh-huh. So, I have to drop everything and do what Wynne wants me to do.” She was quiet for a minute, seemingly deep in thought. “Hmm, it’s been some time since the college was called together. Why now?” She shook her head. “No…I can’t go, not yet. I’m not leaving until I get the seeds of the Northern Prickleweed. I’ve been here too long just to give up.”

“Well we have some other things we need to do here in the Wending Wood. If we stumble upon it we can bring some seeds to you. What does it look like?”

Ines looked thoughtful. “Hmm, I suppose more pairs of eyes wouldn’t hurt. And if you actually succeed…I’m sure I could scrounge up some kind of reward. The plant has broad dark green leaves with thorny stems and is most commonly found on rocky ground.”

“Alright, we’ll keep a look out.”

Sareyna decided to head back towards their camp of the previous night. Ines had not seen the elven woman or heard much other than a few random Darkspawn. Their trip back towards the campsite was uneventful.

Once there they decided to rest and have lunch. Sareyna and Sigrun agreed to put together a quick meal. Nathaniel headed out to do some scouting and Zevran pulled out his bedroll and quickly fell asleep.

“Are you sure he’s alright?”

Sareyna followed Sigrun’s gaze even though she already knew who Sigrun was referring to. “No, I’m not sure. He won’t go back to the Keep and I can’t leave him behind.”

“What happened to him?”

“I wish I knew. He swears he doesn’t remember anything.”

“I know he’s your friend Commander but do _you_ think he remembers anything.”

“Zevran is a lot of things, but he would never put us in danger. If he remembered what happened he would tells us.”

Sigrun nodded and went back to placing thick slices of cheese on the bread that was toasting near the fire. Sareyna pulled some dried meat and berries from her pack and placed the bundles on the ground near the fire, so everyone could grab some when then came to get their cheese toast.

Sareyna’s gaze wandered over to Zevran periodically. Alistair had taken a seat next to Zevran’s bedroll, watching over him and trying hard to not look too worried. Sareyna heard someone behind her clear their throat. She turned to see Anders.

“I want to check him over.”

“Can you do it without hurting him like last night?”

“I didn’t mean…”

“I know Anders, but is there a way you can check without hurting him?”

“I think so.”

Sareyna nodded, she had been sick with worry all day. Something was seriously wrong with Zevran and there seemed to be nothing they could do to help him. And Zevran was busy trying to pretend everything was alright even as he struggled to keep up with them. He had argued with her that morning when she had asked him to stay back with Nathaniel and Anders while they were fighting. But even that had been half hearted.

They needed to find the crazy elf woman quickly. She wanted to get Zevran back to the Keep and away from the Wending Wood as soon as possible. If Anders wasn’t able to help Zevran when they got back to the Keep and Zevran didn’t recover, she would kill the elf.

“Commander, I think I found those seeds the botanist was looking for.”

Nathaniel placed a bunch of shiny black seeds into Sareyna’s palm. “That’s great, less hunting.” She smiled at Nathaniel. “We’ll head back after we eat.”

Nathaniel glanced at Zevran fast asleep on the ground. He took the seeds and placed them into a small piece of fabric and folded it to hold the seeds. “Commander, may I make a suggestion?”

“Please Nathaniel; just call me ‘Reyna.”

“I…alright. May I make a suggestion, ‘Reyna?”

Sareyna nodded.

“Let me take them back after I grab a bite to eat. That way you all can rest.”

Sareyna flicked her eyes over to where Zevran was fast asleep and Alistair seemed on the edge of dozing as well. She gave a small smirk. “All right, that might be a good idea. Take Oghren with you.”

“I can move faster by myself.”

“I’m not sending you off by yourself. Oghren is great in close quarters fights.”

Nathaniel nodded and walked over to grab some lunch.

********

Sareyna woke several hours later; she sat up and looked around.

“Relax Commander, Nathaniel and Oghren just returned.”

“Sigrun you let me fall asleep?”

“You were up half the night with Zevran; I didn’t see any reason to wake you. Anders and I had everything under control.”

Sareyna gritted her teeth in irritation. She was irritated with herself for falling asleep. _“Some Commander I’m turning out to be, falling asleep on the job.”_ She thought. She stood up and woke Alistair and Zevran. Alistair looked refreshed and ready to get going but Zevran looked even more tired than he had before he had fallen asleep. Sareyna smiled at him and he smiled tiredly in return.

Sareyna turned back to Sigrun who seemed to be patiently waiting for her attention.

“I found some granite. I think it would be good for repairs to the Keep, like Voldrik mentioned.”

Sareyna shouldn’t have been surprised that Sigrun knew what granite looked like, “Were you able to get a sample so Voldrik can see if he likes it?”

Sigrun smiled and nodded.

“Let’s keep our fingers crossed its good quality.” With that she started getting her gear back together.

Once everyone was ready they headed back out. The group reached the top of the ridge and found what looked to be a camp with several fresh graves and a pile of weapons in the middle.

“This doesn’t look good.” Anders quipped.

“Yeah, no shit.”

The rest of the trip through the woods ran along a similar vein. In between fighting Sylvans they stumbled upon, and almost into a pit full of dead bodies. Anders had turned away and retched. “Where did they all come from?”

“I think these might be the people she has been killing.” Sareyna said, turning away from the pit herself.

“There’s so many.” Alistair all but whispered.

“We should keep moving.”

********

Sareyna sunk to the ground, still clutching her blood coated dagger. “They’re actively pitting the elves against the humans. They’re thinking, planning.”

Alistair grabbed her under her arms and hauled her up off the ground and away from the man whose throat she had just cut at the man’s own request. Just as he released her he suddenly sensed the Darkspawn. Once the last Darkspawn went down Sigrun came over to Alistair and Sareyna.

“I found this. It doesn’t look like anything I have seen before.”

“It’s elven. Probably belongs to the elf girl they took.”

“We have to find her; have to explain it’s a misunderstanding.” Anders was almost hysterical.

“We will. As a matter of fact we’re going to find her right now.” Alistair tried soothing Anders.

********

The elf woman was standing looking over the graves back at her camp. She had her back to them, and although she must have heard them approaching she did not acknowledge them right away. Finally, without turning around she addressed them.

“You…you will never take me alive.”

“I’m not going to kill you.”

“I will not go with you to some …shemlen magistrate. I won’t bow to their rules.”

Sareyna sighed exasperated. “I just wish to talk.”

The elf laughed derisively. “Talk.”

“The Darkspawn were playing the humans against the elves.” Sareyna tried to explain.

The elf turned and looked at them. “What? The Darkspawn are mindless. It is not possible.”

Sareyna pointed to the pile of weapons. “The weapons here were planted by the Darkspawn.”

The elf looked to the pile before returning her attention to Sareyna and her companions. “I wondered why anyone would discard the weapons, but you say the Darkspawn planted them? That would mean the Darkspawn killed my people and took my sister.”

Sareyna walked over to her and handed her the necklace. “We found this trinket on a Darkspawn.”

Velanna stared wide eyed at the necklace in her palm. “This is Seranni’s. She would never willingly part with that; our mother gave it to her before she died. Why would the Darkspawn do this?”

Sareyna took a deep breath. “They make females into broodmothers.”

“Are you saying Seranni will…become one of them? I will not allow that!”

Anders quietly chimed in. “It’s so much worse than that.”

Sareyna chose to ignore Anders statement. “Let us help.”

The elf furrowed her brow. “You…you want to find Seranni? W-why?”

“No one deserves to suffer at the hands of the Darkspawn.”

Oghren mumbled behind Sareyna. “Great, another twitchy magic sort. Just what we need.”

The elf seemed to not have heard Oghren, “My name is Velanna, if you care for such things. Do you know where the Darkspawn might dwell?”

“Tunnels most likely.”

Velanna pointed behind Sareyna, “There is an abandoned mine some ways to the north of here; the tunnels run far into the earth. We will likely find the Darkspawn there.”

Sareyna nodded. “Well, let’s get going.”

“No, we need to rest first. Besides it’s almost dark out.”

Sareyna nodded. “Alright, you guys, you heard Alistair.”

Everyone started setting up a hasty camp. Sareyna pointed out everyone to Velanna and gave her their names. She half listened before turning to Sareyna. “Why are we waiting? It will be dark in the mine anyways.”

“Yes, but we have been traveling and fighting all day and are tired. We need to rest before we continue.”

“What about Seranni?” She insisted.

“If we are killed because we are too tired than we are no good to her. We’ll be more efficient after we’ve had some rest.”

Velanna turned away from Sareyna. “Fine.”

Sareyna could tell she wasn’t happy about waiting, but she couldn’t be bothered to care.


	41. Mine!

They walked down the rickety steps and into the bottom of the cave. Sareyna was moving cautiously forward when she saw what looked like a glyph on the ground. Suddenly Zevran shouted “No”. He grabbed her arm and jerked her backwards.

As she was stumbling backwards into Zevran’s arms she caught a glimpse of a dwarven woman who looked sick and a creature that was a Darkspawn, but not of any kind that she had seen before. The Darkspawn spoke and Sareyna felt herself falling right before everything went black.

She awoke on a dirty floor. She felt fuzzy and very tired. She slowly stood and saw that she was in a cell, with everyone except for Zevran. They were all wearing rough made clothing and had no weapons. Anders was standing at the door to the cell craning his neck around.

“Where is Zevran?”

It was Nathaniel who answered her. “We don’t know. He wasn’t here when we woke up.”

“The whole bloody room is covered in anti magic runes. We’re going to have to find another way out.” Anders shoved away from the bars with a disgusted grunt.

Sareyna reached for her ponytail when they heard a door open.

“Seranni!”

Sareyna watched as the shorter elf approached. Sareyna winced when she saw that Seranni looked sick, it seemed she had been tainted. Velanna started asking her sister questions and Seranni cut her off.

“I’m fine, it’s not me they want. I have to get you out before something bad happens.”

Velanna was upset when Seranni gave them a key to a chest in the “emissary’s room” and then took off so she wouldn’t be caught. Velanna started calling after her sister and Sareyna covered her mouth. The elf tried to jerk away from her and glared hard at Sareyna when she did not let her go.

“If you call out to her and they hear you, they will know she helped us and will probably kill her. Is that what you want?”

Velanna calmed and shook her head slowly. Sareyna released her before reaching up once again to release her ponytail. She parted her hair and retrieved two small pieces of stiff wire. Nathaniel chuckled nervously. “I always wondered where you kept those things.”

Sareyna gave a wan smile in return. “These are my backup.” She reached around to the lock and fiddled with it for a moment before they heard the lock release. Alistair shoved through the door and went straight for the Darkspawn who had just entered the chamber.

Velanna and Anders stayed back where they were relatively safe while the others teamed up to take out the Darkspawn. Once the Darkspawn were all down they parceled out what little weapons and armor they had regained. Sareyna started heading for the door where the Darkspawn had just entered.

“Are you crazy? We don’t have decent armor and weapons and you want to go to where the Darkspawn just came from?”

Sareyna looked at Anders, “I’m going, Zevran is in there somewhere and I am not leaving him behind.”

“I am beginning to think you are far too attached to that man.”

“Or maybe you don’t understand what it is to be a Grey Warden. We look out for our own. You need to start realizing you’re part of something bigger than just yourself.”

Alistair tugged on Sareyna’s arm and addressed Anders before heading towards the door with Sareyna. “Stay here if you want. We’ll be back as soon as we find him.”

Anders stood where he was while everyone headed out of the room. Finally he threw up his hands in exasperation. “Well, I’m not staying here by myself.”

As soon as they had walked through the door Anders gave a sigh of relief, a gesture that was repeated by Velanna. Nathaniel raised a questioning eyebrow at the two of them. Anders wiggled his fingers so Nathaniel could see fire dance across the tips. Nathaniel nodded and seemed almost as relieved as the two mages.

As they cleared the stairs Sareyna started directing everyone around the room to collect anything that might be useful, either in their escape or to help them understand what was happening. She grabbed Nathaniel and Alistair and pulled them to one of the cages hanging from the ceiling. “Help me.”

Alistair looked up, “Maker!” he hoisted Sareyna up and she quickly opened the cage. She looked around but did not see where the chain was anchored.

“Nathaniel, stand here in front of us and get ready to catch him if I can’t hold him.”

Nathaniel moved and raised his arms, ready to catch the man. Sareyna was able to free him from the cage and get him most of the way to Nathaniel’s arms before she started to overbalance and Alistair stumbled trying to keep a hold of her.

Nathaniel caught the pale figure and blanched. “Anders!”

Sareyna climbed down as Anders was rushing over. “Sweet Maker is he…”

Sareyna shook her head. “No, he’s breathing, but barely.” She looked pleadingly at Anders. “Please, help him.”

Everyone had finished gleaning the room of its contents and circled around the still, ashen colored figure on the floor. Anders started pouring healing magic into the elf’s small body. “Come on Zev, wake up dammit.”

“Sigrun, Nathaniel watch the door please. Make sure we don’t get surprised.”

Zevran’s body was completely still, Sareyna felt her throat constrict as he laid there for long moments not moving. Tears were threatening to spill through her lashes as she clutched Alistair’s hand waiting for any sort of response from Zevran at all.

They were in the room for what felt like hours before Zevran’s eyes fluttered open. After a moment he smiled weakly. “Ah, my brave rescuers.”

Alistair tried to help him stand but he was unable to stay on his feet on his own.

“He’s lost a lot of blood. He would have died if you had not found him when you did, but he will not get out of here under his own power. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.” Anders looked wretched, like he had somehow failed.

Sareyna touched his arm tentatively. “You’ve done plenty.” She scanned the room. There was nothing they could really make a litter with. “I think someone’s just going to have to carry him.”

“Oghren, come here and take my spot for a minute.”

Oghren nodded and ran to Sigrun’s side. She moved back to where a rack-like torture device was sitting on the far side of the room and cut off a long length of rope. She moved back to the center of the room and started making loops and tying knots. Finally, she looked around. “Who’s going to carry him?”

Anders quickly said. “I am.”

Zevran looked indignant, “No, you’re not. I refused to be carried like a doll.”

“Actually, it will be more like a child.” Sigrun smiled and moved to Anders and had him turn around.

“Maybe I should carry him.” Alistair chimed in.

“No, it makes more sense for me to carry him. I use magic so I normally stay as far away from the combat as I can, not to mention carrying him will not hamper my fighting. Can you say the same?”

Alistair grumbled but did not say anything. Sigrun rolled her eyes, “Bring him over here Alistair.”

He did and Sigrun started sliding loops over each of Zevran’s legs. “Wait, if I am to be carried, let me face away from him. That way I can really watch his back. And I want a weapon.”

Sigrun nodded and switched the loops on Zevran’s legs. Another loop went across his chest and finally Anders’ arms were threaded through another two loops. Alistair clapped his hands and giggled. “Oh, a Zev pack!”

Zevran scowled at Alistair. “Where is my weapon?”

“We don’t have our stuff back yet. As soon as all of us fighting on the front line have weapons we’ll get you one.”

Zevran huffed angrily but leaned against Anders back, clearly already tired, just from the small exertions he had been making. “Can we go get our things then?”

Sareyna nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry Zev.” It seemed there was no end to the indignities her poor friend had been asked to suffer for the Wardens since the day he had met her. Once they left the room they moved quickly through the tunnels, everyone wanting to regain their things and to be free of the accursed place.

They came around a corner in the tunnel and saw someone or possibly something, Sareyna wasn’t sure what it was, its skin was mottled and it was hunched over. But whatever it was, it was wearing Oghren’s armor. The dwarf perked up and seemed aware for the first time since they had found Zevran.

“Hey that’s mine. That thing has my things. It has its sallow clammy hands all over my doo dads, touching my junk!” Oghren’s face started turning red in rage. “No one touches Oghren’s junk and lives!” He rushed forward and attacked the…thing.

Sareyna pushed down her desire to laugh at his ridiculous comments and followed after him. When she got closer she could see that the creature was in fact a very corrupted dwarf, who seemed not to fully comprehend what was going on.

The fight was relatively short lived and Oghren made pleased noises as he pulled his own armor back on and hefted Frenzy to his shoulder. “Aye, that’s more like it.”

He stood and waited for the others to join him as he proceeded through the tunnels. The rest of their journey was long and painful. They fought through tunnel after tunnel collecting their gear as they went.

They found a Warden who had been stationed at the Keep when it was attacked. His legs were crushed and he refused to be healed. Sareyna promised to give his wedding ring to his wife as soon as they retrieved it from the Darkspawn who broke his legs.

As they faught their way through the tunnels Sareyna kept glancing to Zevran. He was struggling to stay conscious and she worried more than once that he would drop the dagger he was holding. She kept all of them moving through the tunnels as quickly as she could.

They met a Qunari merchant who was working for the Darkspawn selling them goods. Sareyna recruited him to move his trade to the Keep. The merchant, whose name was Armas agreed.

Sigrun let out an excited squeal while Sareyna was looking through Armas’ goods. “I found the rest of our gear.”

Everyone rushed to chest she had opened and grabbed their packs. Once everyone had all of their possessions and what few things they needed from Armas the group walked through a large set of double doors where they then faced off against two dragon thralls.

Sareyna had hoped that they could finally figure out what was going on with the strange emissary and the two women travelling with him. But after they defeated the dragon thralls the trio disappeared down a tunnel that the emissary then caved in.

Velanna was furious and demanded to become a Grey Warden so she could find her sister. As unsavory as her past actions were Sareyna could not deny that the elf was powerful and useful. Against her, as well as Anders better judgment Sareyna agreed to let Velanna become a Grey Warden, she just would be making sure to keep a well trained eye on the angry elf.

Sareyna wanted to stay the night in the tunnels so they would not need to set up camp. She was soundly overruled and acquiesced to moving outside of the mine. Alistair helped Zevran from Anders back and moved to set up Zev’s tent.

“No, he’s not to be alone tonight. I want him and Anders in our tent tonight. There’s enough room and we can protect the two of them if need be.”

Anders nodded gratefully. “I’ll feel safer knowing that we’ll be protected after working on healing him.”

Alistair went about setting up the large tent and moving in the bedrolls as Sareyna and Nathaniel hunted for dinner. Sigrun set up the fire and gave Velanna one of the tents in case she wanted to use it. And Oghren was Oghren. He finished off a skin of mead and passed out. At least some things never changed.


	42. Bedtime Stories and a Goodnight Kiss

Alistair laid on his bedroll, staring at the ceiling of the tent. He brushed his fingertips against his lips. The last few days had been very strange. He turned to his side and watched Sareyna sleeping; he wondered how long her dreams would be peaceful.

He tried closing his eyes to sleep, but the scene of the battlefield that day just kept replaying in his head. They had been battling a small band of Darkspawn when an Ogre had burst through the tree line. He and Sareyna moved to attack the Ogre while their companions cleared the field.

When they had finally injured the Ogre enough that its movements slowed he had leapt up to strike the killing blow. _He hit it high on its chest and it went tumbling backwards with his sword buried in its chest. When the Ogre landed he wrenched his sword free and slammed it through the brute’s skull._

 _Once he was satisfied that it was dead he jumped backwards to move off of the body. His feet had barely reached the ground, when he felt himself falling. He landed flat on his back on the ground and was seeing stars when he felt lips crushing against his own._

 _The weight on his chest had forced the air from his lungs, and his was gasping for air, his eyes struggling to stay open as the world spun. Finally, he pushed on the weight pinning him down. “’Reyna” he gasped, “’Reyna stop, I can’t breathe.”_

 _She pulled away from him somewhat petulantly. Alistair slowly gained his feet. His head still hurt from where he had smacked it on the ground. He walked over to pick up his helmet from where it had been knocked off by the Ogre earlier._

 _Their companions stood around staring at the two of them. “Alright you guys, you know the drill. Get to work and stop gawking.” The group moved away to collect anything useful or valuable from the bodies that littered the ground. He turned to Sareyna, “Want to tell me what that was all about?”_

 _Sareyna looked a little embarrassed. “Uh…that was hot?”_

 _Alistair laughed, “What, me covered in Darkspawn blood? You are very twisted my dear.”_

 _Sareyna made a face, “No…I mean how did you jump that high…and..it looked oddly beautiful. I don’t know, seeing you take down that ogre like that…did something to me.”_

 _“You can say that again, you lost your damn mind. You nearly gave me a concussion.”_

 _She smiled sheepishly, “Sorry.”_

 _He smirked at her, “Just try keeping the tackles for when there is something soft for me to land on, I’m delicate.” He walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips._

He felt his lids grow heavy and was glad when sleep claimed him. A good night’s rest did not seem to be in his future as he was jerked awake by Sareyna and Zevran both screaming. He sat up and turned to try to wake Sareyna. She was babbling now, incoherent except for a few words, and Zevran’s name.

Alistair looked to where Zevran lay; Anders was already trying to wake him. The two of them had been having terrible dreams every night. They never remembered what they were about when they awoke, or so they claimed. And each night it had become increasingly difficult to rouse them.

Alistair looked to Anders, “Where is the stream from here?”

“Uh, a couple hundred yards to the west.”

Alistair nodded and scooped Sareyna up, and carried her out of the tent still babbling, interspersed intermittently with screams. Anders scooped up Zevran and followed suit.

“Think we’ll live through the night?” Anders casually asked.

“No, probably not, but I’m not going to let her start scratching herself or pulling her hair.”

Anders remained silent, although he shuddered. Alistair understood the feeling. The first night, they had tried to let the dream run its course; just letting them babble and scream. Suddenly, Sareyna gouged deep furrows into her arm screaming “Get it out” over and over. Zevran had had a fist full of hair before Anders was able to wake him.

When they reached the bank of the stream, Alistair strode into it, trousers still on. The stream only came to about his knees so he bent and carefully lowered Sareyna into the icy water. There was no reaction for a few seconds. Then suddenly she yelped and jerked upright in Alistair’s arms.

Sareyna started thrashing wildly and Alistair moved his arms to pin her against his chest. “Relax, I have you.”

Sareyna was gasping from the cold, but stopped jerking around. Anders saw her body relax bit by bit as Alistair carried her back to the shore. “W..w..what happened.” Sareyna asked, shivering from the icy water.

Alistair pulled her tighter against his body and tried to warm her a little. “It was the only way I could wake you. I didn’t want you to hurt yourself again.”

Alistair looked down and saw fear flicker briefly in her eyes. “I was dreaming again?”

How did someone have a dream that bad and not remember? But seeing her fear, he knew she honestly didn’t remember. He nodded and she shivered a little harder against him.

“Take me back Ali.”

He kissed the top of her head, “In a moment luv, Anders has to wake up Zevran first.”

Anders started moving towards the water when suddenly Zevran let out an ear piercing scream and thrashed violently in Anders arms. Alistair set Sareyna down quickly and rushed to help Anders. Zevran’s eyes were open but were rolled back in his head.

“Quick, help me lay him down, he’s having a seizure.”

Alistair helped wrestle Zevran to the ground, surprised by just how strong the elf was. He and Anders pinned him loosely to the ground. They let him move, but made sure he wouldn’t hurt himself. Zevran stopped moving and laid very still, and silent. Anders checked and found that he was still sleeping.

Anders picked him back up and moved towards the water again. As soon as Zevran’s skin touched the water his eyes snapped open. “Ah, fuck that’s cold.”

Anders smiled and brought him quickly to shore before he could protest. Zevran looked at himself and then at Sareyna. He sat heavily on the ground. “We were dreaming again.” He sighed sounding defeated.

Sareyna reached out her hand to Zev “Let’s go back, aren’t you freezing?”

Zevran stood and followed her back to camp silently. Alistair and Anders lingered behind.

“Not to worry you, but during the Blight I once saw Zevran’s arm almost completely ripped off. He barely made a sound.”

Anders shuddered, “Okay, I definitely did not need to hear that.”

“No, you do. Zevran has been trained to withstand torture silently. He faced an Archdemon fearlessly. Just what do you think could make him shriek like that?”

“Now you’re scaring me. I never really thought of it that way before.”

“We have to figure out what they are dreaming about; it seems to be the same dream, doesn’t it?”

Anders started back towards the camp, “So it appears.”

None of them slept for the rest of the night. They laid there in the dark, staring up into nothingness.

********

Eveleen was at her wits end. Trelain had been screaming and crying for days. Thinking he was ill she had called for a healer, but the healer had found nothing wrong with him. Eveleen thought he must be incompetent. She could barely get Trelain to eat.

She tried rocking him, rubbing his back gently and even singing to him. Nothing seemed to soothe the child. Varel, who had always been good with children, had run out of ideas to calm him. Not even the King could calm him. The King had seemed especially troubled, saying that Trelain never cried.

They were all baffled and ended up taking shifts to watch him, so they could each get some rest. Eveleen couldn’t wait for his parents to return. Hopefully, they would be able to quiet him finally. The poor child was screaming himself hoarse. She wished desperately that she knew what was wrong.

She would never forgive herself if something terrible was wrong with the child and she had somehow missed it in the Commander’s absence. Keeva had run off to the quiet of the library with Varel. Eveleen couldn’t blame the girl. She looked forward to a few moments of quiet when the King eventually came to get Trelain.

She placed him gently into the tepid water of the basin. She almost wept with relief when his cries quieted. He still let out stuttering sobs every now and then, but for some reason the water seemed to soothe him.

She gave him a long bath and just held him in the water until it started getting cool. She lifted him out of the water and he started crying again. She sighed and carried him to her bed. She laid him down on a towel and careful dried him off.

He quieted again and Eveleen could have sworn that he was staring at her. She laughed as he grabbed his foot and started chewing on his toes. When she tried to put clothing on him he started screaming again.

“Ok, you win.” She put the clothes to the side and let him roll around on the towel a bit. She was disconcerted that he still seemed to be avidly staring at her but she chalked it up to the penetrating violet color he had inherited from his mother. She ruffled the sandy blonde hair, already so thick.

She sighed wistfully, “Sometimes I wish I could have another.” She grabbed one of his toes lightly. “Maybe, a beautiful boy like you.”

At that Trelain clapped his tiny hands together and giggled.

“So we have a little nature boy eh? Wants to run around naked. Well darling, I’m not sure how your mother is going to feel about it. But for now, I’m going to enjoy the peace and quiet.”

Sloan chuckled quietly from his usual position in the corner.

An hour later Trelain was still cooing and carrying on as if he was having a conversation with her. His smile had returned and showed no signs of flagging. There was a quiet knock on the door.

“Hello, Eveleen are you in there?”

“Yes, Your Majesty, please come in.”

Maric came in quietly, when he saw Trelain lying on the bed cooing his face broke out into a lopsided grin. “You are a miracle worker, how did you do it?”

She laughed. “I didn’t. He calmed down in the bath, but became agitated again when I tried to dress him.”

Maric laughed, “Ah, we should have known. A free spirit, his mother was like that as a child. She would run streaking through Highever Castle pulling off her clothes and giggling wildly.”

Eveleen laughed. “Rumor is that hasn’t changed much.”

Maric laughed remembering the palace. “No, I suppose not.”

He picked up Trelain with the towel loosely draped over him as he rested against Maric’s chest. Trelain sucked in a deep breath like he was going to let out a scream, but settled his head against Maric’s shoulder instead. Maric relaxed and smiled to Eveleen. “Now you get some sleep. King’s orders.”

Eveleen smiled back and nodded. Sloan had barely closed the door, as he followed the King out, before she had pulled off her dressing gown and snuggled under the covers.

Maric strode quickly to his rooms. he settled on the bed with Trelain so he could read over some notes he had made the prior evening. Sloan stood outside the door, the only sentry the King allowed. Trelain stared up at Maric from the bed, quiet and once again content. Maric set his papers aside, “Might as well give this a dry run while I have a captive audience. What do you say little man. Do you want to hear all of Grandpa’s deep dark secrets?”

Trelain blinked back.

“I know, you think Grandpa’s so old his life must have been boring. But this story is a good one…or at least it’s entertaining. Not sure your father is going to think it’s a good one.” Maric twirled a lock of Trelain’s hair between his fingers.

“You almost look like you’re actually listening to me.” Maric stretched out next to Trelain and turned on his side so he faced the baby. “Hmm, where do we start? Well let me start by saying most of my life has been colored in equal measure with good luck and bad judgment.” He laughed softly. “I guess for you we can start with my mother.” He stroked Trelain’s cheek. “I would start with once upon a time, but sadly this is no fairy tale.

Your great grandmother was a great woman, a fierce fighter with a warrior’s heart like your mother. She was smart and well loved by her people. She was a mighty and just queen. Unfortunately, she had no throne. It had been stolen from her father by people from another country.

These people were mean and treated all of us poorly. Your grandmother decided to lead a rebellion to get the evil men out of her country so she could take back her throne. She travelled the country in hiding with an ever growing army as she recruited people to her cause.

One night she went to meet some of her countrymen to convince them to join her. I went with her to meet with them. When we arrived they murdered her, I ran away as fast as I could, I ran until I thought my lungs would burst. And that was pretty far, I was even younger than your father then.”

Maric was quiet for a moment. “I killed my first man that night, took the first of many lives.” He took several slow breaths, odd so many years later, and so many battles; it was always that man in the wood he saw in his mind’s eye.

“I ran into a small group of men, one of whom was about my age. He took pity on me and took me back to his encampment. And that was when I made my first bad judgment call; I lied about who I was. Because I lied, all of the people who were in the encampment died.

Loghain and I would have died as well if it wasn’t for Loghain’s father, Gareth, ordering Loghain to take me to safety.” Maric hung his head briefly. “His father had sacrificed himself when he realized who I was. It was a sobering lesson; I never understood until that moment what people were willing to give, all based on my name.

As you can imagine, Loghain hated me. And he had every right to hate me. But he had promised his father to see me to safety. Since the camp was being surrounded, we escaped to the only place we could, the Wilds.

We walked for days, in the cool mist of the Wilds. I once almost froze to death in that misty swamp, but Loghain built us a large fire and stayed up watching me and keeping away the wolves. It was the third time that Loghain had saved me.

Unfortunately, we were captured by elves. The Dalish elves are skilled woodsmen and hunters. They fought alongside your parents to take down the Archdemon. But when these elves realized we were from the encampment that had been overrun a few days before, they took us to an old woman.

Her hut was deep in the Wilds and it was surrounded with the bones of animals, and several looked human. In one of the trees hung a corpse, Loghain recognized it as one of the men from his camp. Loghain became indignant and threatening…which was pretty much how he always was back then. One of the trees bent down and scooped him up! I couldn’t believe it.

The witch made several odd comments before she asked me to accompany her inside, where she wished to extract a promise from me.” Maric laughed coarsely. “Extract…that’s funny. Let’s just say that the wicked witch promised to help us get out of the Wilds if I gave her what she wanted. And here I made another bad judgment call. I agreed before I knew what she wanted. And when she told me I pretended that I believed her assurances.

And that was how your Aunt Morrigan was born.”

“What!”

Maric jerked his gaze up from Trelain to see Alistair standing in the doorway. “Oh, uh hi. When did you get back?”

Alistair strode across the room and picked Trelain up off the bed. He retreated to the doorway almost as quickly. “Tell me that I didn’t just hear what I think I did.”

Maric stood up and walked towards Alistair. “Listen, we need to talk. It’s why I came.”

Alistair took a step backwards for every one Maric took forward. “That’s why she left isn’t it. She left because of you.”

Maric struggled to meet Alistair’s angry gaze. “Yes, she was very…angry. Apparently, Flemeth never told her.”

“Well surprise, surprise.” Alistair turned away from Maric. “I need to get back to Sareyna, she’s been worried.”

“Alistair, please can we talk?”

“Not right now.”

Maric could almost hear Alistair grind his teeth. “Soon?”

“Is there more or do you just want to discuss the Morrigan thing.”

Maric was silent for a moment. “No, there’s more.”

Alistair hung his head. “Fine, let us get settled in and I’ll be back.”

“Alistair, bring Sareyna and Anders.”

Alistair turned around, a pained look in his eyes. “So, Sareyna and Zev were right. Anders is my brother.”

Maric took a step forward, not sure what he was going to do, but Alistair jerked away and stormed off before he could do anything.


	43. Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned

Anders, Alistair and Sareyna sat on the couch opposite from his chair. He felt like he was on trial, and in a way, he supposed he was. It was long past time for him to confess to his crimes and face judgment. Anders was shifting uncomfortably next to Alistair. Alistair was glaring and Sareyna kept glancing between the three men.

“Just tell me I didn’t end up marrying one of my sisters.”

Sareyna jerked, “One of?”

“Maker no, don’t be ridiculous Alistair.”

Alistair laughed harshly, “Ridiculous? Apparently, you bedded half the country. Maybe more, are you into men too? If so I know of a pretty elf I’m pretty sure you haven’t had a chance with yet.”

Sareyna clutched Alistair’s arm. “Stop it, let the man speak. You don’t even know what’s going on yet.”

Alistair shook his head. “Oh but I do, I just thought he should be the one to tell you.” He sat back and took a deep breath. “Was Fiona my mother?”

Maric felt like Alistair had punched him in the gut. He blinked a few times, trying to will away the pain. This was going to be harder than he had anticipated. He glanced to Anders who seemed ready to bolt from the room. “Let me catch them up first. Please.”

Alistair nodded briefly.

“Uh, I have four children…”

“At least.” Alistair muttered.

Maric watched as Sareyna looked over at Anders. Anders had slumped back in the couch and covered his face with his hand. He was sure they had already figured out that Anders was his son.

“Do we know the other one?”

Alistair laughed, sounding half hysterical.

Maric turned to answer Sareyna’s question. “It’s Morrigan.”

Sareyna looked stunned for a moment, then she looked ill. She stood up looking back and forth between Maric and Alistair. “No…no, she was going to…no…no, you’re mistaken.”

Alistair gently gripped her wrist and pulled her back down onto the couch. He stroked her cheek reassuringly. “She didn’t know. She left when she found out.”

Maric watched, puzzled as the horrified expression melted from Sareyna’s face. “We have to find her.” She all but whispered as she leaned against Alistair. Alistair nodded and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“We will.”

“She’s alone.”

Alistair stroked her hair and Maric realized she must have been thinking about how alone she had felt when she had lost her family.

“I was 18 when I met Flemeth. Loghain and I were lost in the Kocari Wilds and were being hunted by Mehgren’s men. Flemeth promised us safe passage through the Wilds in exchange for a daughter. I had already cost Loghain everything, even his father. I couldn’t let him die because of me as well. She said I would never meet her.

“Yeah, Flemeth isn’t exactly reliable.”

“I know it was a stupid thing to do. Part of me knew it even then.”

“He makes bad judgment calls.” Alistair added wryly.

“You all know about Cailan, he was the oldest after Morrigan.”

“Why am I here?” Anders asked in clipped tones.

“Because I met your mother next. She was a Grey Warden; I accompanied her and Duncan into the Deep Roads. I loved her very much.”

“Loved her, are you kidding me. I read the journal. You barely knew her.”

“That’s not exactly true.” Maric looked away from them and stared into the fire. “I lived with her for almost five years.”

There were a few moments of silence before Sareyna spoke up. “You left Ferelden to be with her.”

Maric nodded, “I married her and we lived in Rivain.” He turned and looked at Sareyna, “I loved her.” This time he wasn’t able to stop a tear from rolling down his cheek.

“Where is she?” Alistair demanded.

“She died.” Sareyna all but whispered.

Maric gave her a weak smile, “Yes.” Maric blinked a few times and sat up straighter looking at Anders.

“My mother’s name wasn’t Fiona.”

“It was Rhoswen? Yes, I know. She was a friend from the war who agreed to raise you. Fiona didn’t want you to be burdened with either of our lives. She knew how I hated being King and didn’t want you to end up stuck in that life.”

“So she abandoned me because you were king and she was a Grey Warden.” Anders looked over at Alistair and Sareyna. “Doesn’t seem that having a Grey Warden for a parent is hurting Trelain too much. He is loved and protected. He doesn’t have to run for his life every damn day.”

This time it was Alistair who spoke. “It wasn’t because she was a Warden, well not exactly. They didn’t want her to keep you. But, she was worried because she was an Orlesian Elven Mage.”

“How the hell do you know? He already told you?”

“Cailan had Maric’s journal with him in Ostagar. We found it when we went back for some documents.” Alistair gave a shrug. “I thought she was my mother.” He turned back to Maric. “So Goldanna really is my half sister?”

“She is.”

“Do I want to know how that happened?”

“I could tell you a lovely story if you prefer?”

Alistair shook his head.

“The simplest explanation was that we were both lonely. But it was more than that. We were both grieving, she had just lost her husband and I had lost a wife, a lover and a son in just four years. We took solace in each other.”

“Did you really tell her you were going to take care of her?”

“I did, and I meant it. When Deirdre died…I was promised that it would be seen to that her daughter was looked after.”

“Eamon.” It wasn’t a question it was a statement.

“I should have taken care of it myself. I was too wrapped up in my own self pity.” He held Alistair’s gaze. “That’s how Eamon ended up taking care of you. I was in no shape to, and he was sure that a half elven bastard son would be a dangerous scandal, one that could possibly start a Civil War were I to acknowledge you.” He dropped his gaze. “I should have brought you home with me.”

“So out of four children you only raised one.”

He looked at Sareyna, “You give me too much credit. I had a palace full of people to watch and teach Cailan. I was a horrible father, even to him.”

Anders stood and strode to the door. “As illuminating as this has all been. I, sadly, need to take my leave to do… anything else.” With that he pulled the door open and left, closing the door right behind him.

Maric turned his gaze back from the door. “There’s more.”

“Well why not.” Alistair snarked as he rolled his eyes.

Maric sighed; he deserved all of it and probably more. “You have a niece.”

Alistair sat up suddenly. “Wait, what? Whose?”

“I just met her before I left Denerim. Her name is Ena. She’s Cailan’s daughter,” he smiled, “she’s beautiful.”

Sareyna looked thoughtful for several moments, “So, you have an heir finally?”

Maric shrugged and put his hands up in surrender. “I don’t know. She is half elven and her mother is worried that it will cause problems.”

Alistair’s lips twisted into a small smile. “He must have gotten that from you.”

Sareyna giggled. “Like father, like son.”

Maric shook his head and arched a brow, “And just what is wrong with elves?”

“They’re too breakable.” Alistair replied without missing a beat.

Maric clapped his hands and nearly doubled over in laughter. When he had calmed himself enough he replied, “For you that’s probably true, I’ve seen some of your handiwork. But I’m guessing most women would be too breakable for you.”

Sareyna closed her eyes and shook her heard. “Oh, yes. Every woman likes to be considered ‘sturdy’, such flattery is hard to come by.”

Alistair smirked and shrugged. Before turning back to Maric, “Before we leave, was there anything else? I just want to get this all over at once.”

Maric shook his head, “No, I think that’s everything.”

“Ok…I think we’ll…” Alistair turned to look at Sareyna who had grabbed onto his arm. “’Reyna?”

“Did you get a message from me before coming to the Keep?”

Maric furrowed his brow, “No, why?”

“We might have a problem.”

“Does it have to do with all the new security measures about the Keep?”

“Yes, we’ve needed to become more cautious.”

“What is going on exactly?”

Sareyna glanced away for a moment, chewing on her lower lip for a moment. Obviously, thinking about what exactly to say.

“The Wardens want Trelain.”

Maric’s face clouded instantly. “What do you mean the Wardens want him?”

Alistair looked at Sareyna hopelessly, “I don’t know how much to tell you.”

“Bloody Warden secrets, we’re talking about my grandson. Not to put too fine a point on it, but we’re talking about the King’s grandson.”

Sareyna nodded, “One of us should have died when the Archdemon was killed. I won’t go into specifics but a Warden is needed to kill an Archdemon. So the Wardens are suspicious because we are both alive. To compound the matter it is supposed to be all but impossible for two Wardens to conceive.”

“I’m not sure I completely understand, but I know you can’t tell me more. Can you tell me how one relates to the other?”

“They think he may be the reason that we both lived, so they want to study him.”

Maric shrugged, “If studying him will help future Wardens what is the problem?”

Alistair cleared his throat, “They want him in the Anderfels, but do not want Sareyna or I there. Not to mention I distinctly got the impression that by ‘study’ they meant dissect.”

Maric blanched. “They wouldn’t dare.”

Sareyna shrugged, “We don’t really know, but we do know they were willing to hold Alistair hostage in order to try to blackmail me. We don’t really know what they would be willing to try.”

Maric stood and paced in front of the fireplace, his black boot heels clicking dully on the stone. He ran his hand through his hair then turned and looked at the pair on the couch. “They have barely been back for 20 years. Do you really think they would risk being thrown out again?”

“I think they are disinclined to believe you would throw your son out of the country.”

“They would really be willing to start a war?”

Alistair stood and moved to where Maric had started pacing again, “We don’t even know for sure, that they are aware that I am your son, but it stands to reason that if they don’t know now, they will soon.”

Maric moved back to his chair and collapsed, he chuckled darkly. “No, Sareyna’s right. They know I wouldn’t throw you out of Ferelden. I couldn’t even if I wanted too. The nobles would riot.” He looked at Sareyna, “Can you imagine, exiling your son, and one of the last two remaining Couslands? Although, Fergus would probably kill me before the rioting started.” Maric closed his eyes, “I am too tired and too old for wars. What are our other options?”

“Well, we can do nothing and trust that Anders and Zevran did as good a job securing this place as they think they did. I would write them a letter telling them we refuse but I’m worried that would just antagonize them.”

Alistair and Maric both were watching her carefully, both looking lost. She wanted to keep Trelain safe, but she really didn’t want to start a war either if it could be prevented. What would happen was really up to Maric, yes, he was Trelain’s grandfather, but he was also the king.

“We could also try the public option, to a lesser or greater degree.”

Maric furrowed his brow. “Lesser or greater degree?”

“It’s up to you, as both involve you. You could write a letter to the Wardens, informing them that the child they seek is your grandson, and that you do not appreciate them trying to kidnap a member of the Royal family.”

“You really think that would do anything?”

“I honestly don’t know. But at that point the Wardens would realize that there is more at stake than they originally bargained for. You might even want to remind them, that it was you who let the Wardens return to Ferelden.”

“So is that the lesser or the greater?”

Sareyna pressed her lips into a thin line and closed her eyes; she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. “The lesser; the greater would be to publically announce that Ferelden is only allowing Ferelden Wardens in the country. Which would effectively make it a crime for another Warden to come into the country; making it that much harder for the Wardens to get here. Not that I think they wouldn’t try.

Really, there is no fool proof way to protect him. We have done a lot already. He has his own round the clock guard. Anders and Zevran laid traps around the Keep in places they thought it would be susceptible to being breeched. Even Voldrik in working on securing the Keep in the areas that he thinks are most likely to be breeched.” Sareyna shrugged tiredly. “Ultimately, it’s up to you. It’s your country afterall. I’m not going to tell you what to do.”

Maric shook his head, looking as worn as Sareyna . “Tell me what you want, he’s your son and you know the Wardens better than I.”

“No, I can’t weigh Trelain’s life against the fate of a country. I’m sorry Maric, but the decision has to be yours.”

“But, ‘Reyna…”

She turned to Alistair. “Alistair, I know you don’t want to hear this, but this has ramifications that far outreach our son. Your father is the best equipped person to make the decision. Not just because he is King, but because he understands the country in a way we cannot.” She turned back to Maric, “I am sorry, it’s an impossible decision.”

Maric nodded, defeated. “You’re right. I need some time to think about this.”

Sareyna stood and walked to where Maric was seated staring at the floor. She dropped into a squat and hugged him. She pressed a quick kiss to his temple. “I’m sorry.” She whispered again. With that she stood and left the room.

********

Alistair stayed, watching Maric for several for minutes. He was so quiet and still that Maric didn’t realize he was still there until he stood. “Oh, Alistair, I didn’t know you were still here. Was there something else?” Maric cringed when he saw the anguish on Alistair’s face.

“Sareyna is far too pragmatic to ever use your family or your past against you. I share no such compunction. Trelain is my son, your grandson. He is a Theirin and any threat against him, should be considered the same as if it were a threat against you.” Alistair stood and stepped closer to Maric, his gaze turning flinty. “You owe it to me and to Trelain, to let him have the family life that was denied me. You want absolution for your bad choices in life? This is it; protect your family for once.” He didn’t wait for a response; he turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Maric collapsed back into the chair, he was weary beyond words. He had known that revealing the truth to them would be difficult and had steeled himself for it as best he could, but the revelation about Trelain had his head spinning.

Maric knew that if he failed to protect Trelain he would never forgive himself, and neither would Alistair. But Sareyna was right; he needed to consider not only his family but the ramifications for the entire country. He would need to think about this carefully. Perhaps he could come up with an idea that would satisfy everyone. Maric stared into the fire, his thoughts carrying him away.


	44. Fallout

Alistair headed straight for his rooms. He had decided it was time to get all of the secrets out in the open and he wanted some answers of his own. He didn’t see Sareyna when he first walked in. He found that she had already started to undress.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed and had just pulled off her second boot. She glanced up when he came into the bedroom before pulling off her tunic. As she reached to untie her breast band Alistair crossed the room and ran his fingers over the puckered pink scar that wrapped around her body. “You never did tell me how you got this.”

The breast band was released, “Hmm, didn’t I?” She moved to unlace her trousers.

“No, you never did.” He watched her expectantly.

Sareyna stood to remove her trousers and found herself mere inches from Alistair. “Now?”

“You could tell me the problem between you and Wynne first, if you prefer."

Sareyna sunk heavily back down on the bed. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. “She hates me.”

Alistair sat next to her, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Sareyna stared at Alistair, annoyance written all over her face, “You really have no idea do you. Maker Alistair, sometimes you are blind. She thinks I corrupted you, ruined your life.”

“What? No, she doesn’t, Wynne doesn’t hate anyone.”

“Fine, she just disapproves of me on a fundamental level.”

Alistair gritted his teeth in frustration. “How about we skip the crap ‘Reyna?”

“I am not an Andrastian. I am not sorry about what I did to Howe. I chose to have a relationship with you, against her advice, which apparently makes me selfish. I didn’t have a ‘proper’ wedding. I have an ‘unnatural’ friendship with Zevran. I didn’t have Trelain baptized. And I’m sure there were others that I just can’t remember right now. As for me, I think she’s a hypocrite and that my life is none of her damn business. Is that sufficient?”

“I thought you two had worked past your differences during the Blight.”

“So did I. But then Howe happened, and it was like back to square one, things went downhill from there and I was just too emotionally tapped out to care. Don’t get me wrong, I know Wynne is a decent person and I know she means well, mostly. We are just too different to ever get along.”

Alistair nodded briefly; he leaned over and kissed her shoulder. “Thank you.”

Sareyna stood and slid off her trousers and smalls before climbing back into the bed yawning. “Are we done now?”

Alistair cocked a brow at her, “The scar?”

Sareyna yawned again, “Can I give you the short version? I’m really tired, I feel like I haven’t slept in a week.”

Alistair relented; she really hadn’t been sleeping much since Knotwood Hills. “Sure.”

“I had an elven lover. She and some of her clan mates were attacked by Darkspawn. I tried to help. She died; I ended up with a scar.”

“She was from Marethari’s clan?”

Sareyna nodded.

“That explains a lot.” Alistair ran his fingers lightly across her cheek tracing a line of her Vallaslin before he stood and stripped down himself. He climbed back into the bed next to her pulling her against him. He almost wished he hadn’t asked. Sareyna had looked tired after speaking with Maric and once Alistair had finished his own conversation with her she looked haggard, deflated somehow.

Sareyna placed her head on his chest and curled up around him; Alistair stroked her hair gently, trying to relax her. Tension eased slowly from Sareyna, and he listened to her breathing as she drifted off to sleep. Alistair hoped his beloved would have no dreams tonight so she could finally get some real rest. The day had been taxing on all of them.

Alistair hadn’t really even started thinking about the implications of Anders being his half brother. The possibility had crossed his mind a time or two, but who could believe Maric would have more than one illegitimate child. And he was half amused, half horrified by Morrigan being his half sister. Either way, Sareyna was right; they needed to bring her home. Alistair felt a smile touch his lips, home, what a wonderful thought.

He mused over how Maric’s life as well as that of his family’s seemed to be inexorably intertwined with the Wardens. Was there really something such as fate? His heart felt as if it had frozen in his chest as he thought about Trelain and his niece. Would they too be called upon to sacrifice themselves for Ferelden?

The country seemed determined to pull blood, sweat and tears from the Theirins whether they became royalty or not. No matter where he or his siblings were hidden, the country had called them forth for service during the Blight.

********

Anders had left Maric’s rooms and headed straight to Zevran. He was reclined on his bed flipping lazily through one of the Keep’s books. When his door opened he looked up, not at all surprised to find Anders in his doorway.

As Anders came closer however he was surprised to see the mage shaking slightly. He sat down on the bed and Zevran quickly sat up, looking at him. “You look ill, my dear mage.”

Anders sneered, “Ill, I guess that works, disgusted, appalled. I don’t even have words for it Zev.”

Zev reached to place a reassuring hand on Anders’ shoulder. Anders jerked away from his touch. Zev merely nodded and moved away from Anders a little, giving the tall mage more room. He sat there in silence as he watched Anders rage inside. Finally, he turned to Zev.

“I didn’t want to believe him. Even though I could see it was true, I didn’t want to believe him. And what kind of person is that cruel? He was so matter of fact about it, as if he wasn’t irrevocably changing all of our lives; like he was doing us a favor.”

Zevran took a small breath and nodded in understanding. “So he has come clean then, admitted you were his child?”

Anders glared not so much at Zev as through him. “Oh, yes. Apparently, there were four of us all together. Cailan, myself, Alistair and some woman named Morrigan.”

Zev jerked in surprise, “Truly? Morrigan is Maric’s?”

“You know her then?” Anders was feeling slightly confused.

“I do, she is a mage, like you. Well, no, not like you. She is a Witch of the Wilds.” Zevran’s forehead furrowed. “I wonder how that happened?”

“Does it matter? We were all abandoned and then he comes here and just starts with his ‘I’m your father and oh by the way, the woman who you thought was you mother wasn’t, but your mother is dead now.’ Can you believe that? At least Alistair knew. He knew who his parents really were.”

“Yes, but he had to live knowing that his father was alive and didn’t want him.”

“What am I supposed to do with this Zev?”

“Why do anything with it? You have a woman who raised you; I think that qualifies as a mother. Alistair is a Grey Warden, just like you, so he is now your brother regardless and as far as Maric,” he shrugged, “Maybe you should speak to Alistair about that. He has more experience at this than I do, but you don’t really have to do anything about that either.”

Anders moved back on the bed until his back rested on the wall, he sighed heavily. “I’m just destined to never have any semblance of normalcy in my life.”

Zev chuckled softly, “Now you sound like Alistair.”

Anders turned to glare at Zevran, then must have decided he agreed with Zevran and ended up laughing instead. “It must run in the family.” They both started laughing all over again. Anders leaned over to Zevran and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. “Thank you.”

Zevran struggled to stay still and not pull away from Anders. He watched Anders for a moment, and Anders moved closer to him and caressed his cheek. Zevran closed his eyes, he wanted the mage, there was no question, but he was so tired. His mind felt heavy and full of fog, he needed a real rest. He opened his eyes back up and moved away from Anders a little, knowing that if Anders persisted again he would give him what he wanted.

Anders looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened suddenly. “You must be exhausted, let me check you out and then I’ll let you sleep.”

Zevran smiled, and acquiesced.

Anders nodded, hands already skimming over his body as blue light flowed from his finger tips. As he worked his lips pressed together grimly. “Have you eaten yet Zev?”

Zevran shook his head, “I’m not really hungry.”

Anders looked up quickly, “You’re not hungry? You usually eat more than any of us.” Anders climbed off the bed. “I’ll be right back, you need to eat something. You are still suffering a bit from blood loss.”

Zevran briefly thought about arguing but knew it was no use. Anders swept quickly from the room and Zevran leaned back against the headboard to wait for Anders to return.


	45. High In My Tower

Morrigan strode quickly through the rooms heading for the Tower. She had been surprised to find several Drydens still moving about the Keep. None of them had heard a peep from the mage, and thought he might have actually passed away.

Morrigan could feel the man’s magic as she walked across the open walkway. He was still there, weaker surely, but still there. She opened the door and heard Avernus’ voice call to her. “Come Witch, I have been waiting for you.”

Morrigan felt a flush of annoyance wash over her. She had just crossed a country and he was acting as if she had deliberately been making him wait. She walked up the short flight of stairs and saw Avernus. He was sitting at a table at the far end of the room. It looked as if he was taking notes. She crossed the room and walked up the dais to the table he was working on.

Avernus turned and gestured to a chair next to him. He looked so much older than Morrigan had expected. She saw that his eyes had the slightly milky quality that comes with old age. “How do you see to write mage?”

Avernus gave a dark chuckle, “With difficulty. But I have been expecting you, I am glad you are here. There is much to do and we haven’t much time to do it in.”

“What are you talking about old man?”

“Did you not come here to learn from me? You want to protect yourself, right? Now stop wasting my time, girl.” He shoved several bound volumes towards her.

She opened one of them seeing a cramped script scrawled across the page. “These are my notes. These are the first things you need to read, memorize them. During the day, come here and I will teach you what I am still able to.” He gave her a slack jawed smile. “If it had not been for your Commander I fear the demons would have possessed me by now, I am growing weaker.”

“Why do you not extend your life again, there is much I need to know.”

Avernus nodded, “It is in the books, magic, herbalism, rituals, and blood magic. It is all there, and I gave my word I would only work ethically.”

Morrigan ground her teeth in frustration, “The Wardens do not prohibit the use of Blood Magic.”

Avernus gave her an indulgent smile, “I lived in a fortress flooded with demons for centuries. Perhaps, using blood magic no longer appeals to me.” Suddenly his brows drew together. “You are not yet a Warden?”

Morrigan’s head snapped up from the page she had been skimming. “Why would I join the Wardens?”

Avernus waved his hand, “It doesn’t matter.” He pulled one of the books from the middle of the stack he had handed her and placed it on top. “This one first.” With that he stood and shuffled from the room.

Morrigan wasn’t sure whether she should be annoyed at his presumptions, or just glad that the aging mage still lived. She decided she had more important things to worry about and opened the book on top and went about deciphering the mage’s cramped and jagged writing.

********

Darkness had descended on the Peak several hours ago. The candle that she had been using to read by had similarly gone dark a while ago. Morrigan was reading by the light of her wisp. Morrigan reached the end of the tome and closed the book slowly.

She would become a Warden; it would be worth it for the power they held. She would sacrifice what she needed to in order to take care of Flemeth. She closed her eyes briefly; it would give her an excuse to see Sareyna. She had heard a minstrel performing a ballad about Sareyna and Alistair on her way to the Peak. She needed to see how much of it was true. Was it possible they both still lived?

And if they did, what did that mean exactly, how had they both lived? Was Flemeth wrong? She opened her eyes again and realized that morning had come. She extinguished the wisp and yawned. She stood and stretched, then wandered idly around Avernus’ tower.

She was rewarded a short time later when the mage came shuffling into the room. He looked to the stack of books then to Morrigan, “Finished it so soon? Excellent.” He moved across the room and sat in his chair again, but was facing the room this time. “I think I’ll teach you Mnemosyne first.”

Morrigan walked back towards Avernus, “Memory?”

Avernus nodded. “It helps you to learn quickly as you will be able to memorize a lot of information. You can use it for memorizing spell books, animals you want to learn to shapeshift into, recipes as well as other things. Once we are done with that, I think it would be best to teach you Silvertongue next, you will find it useful in your travels, I am sure.”

Morrigan snorted, “I have been fine on my own.” If she were honest with herself, her life had become a bit more difficult without Sareyna to sugarcoat her way through rough spots. She was not very good with the trivialities of politeness and bargaining. Perhaps it would be useful; she tried her best to sound deferential. “But if you feel it is best.”

Avernus laughed and ended up in a coughing fit. When he was able to catch his breath again he said “You fool no one, girl.”

Morrigan ground her teeth. “Do not call me girl, old man.”

Avernus raised an eyebrow at her; Morrigan felt the air around her sing with magic before her limbs were locked tight together. Her upright body slid forward across the floor as if pulled. Morrigan glared at Avernus, already starting with a counterspell. Avernus flicked his wrist casually and Morrigan’s body was bound tightly within a rope. Morrigan stopped struggling and looked at the mage in surprise.

“The rope…how did you?”

“I told you I had much to teach you, yet you waste my time. If you are not here to learn, leave me to my research.” He turned from her and headed towards the dais.

The rope holding Morrigan loosened and slipped to the floor. She pulled free of it and bent to pick it up, it was real, and stayed after the spell had finished. As much as she bristled under the mage’s orders there was much that she could learn from him. Striding across the floor she walked up the steps of the dais and stood silently next to Avernus.

For his part Avernus acted as nothing had happened between them. And for all Morrigan knew, it might not have mattered to a centuries old blood mage. For the rest of the day Avernus taught her spell after spell. When her mana was gone and she was exhausted he directed her to a large cache of Lyrium potions.

As old and weak as Avernus looked, he was tireless when it came to casting. Morrigan learned more spells from him in the first day that in two weeks from the Dalish. And as the day neared a close he handed her another book and left. He returned a few minutes later and left her with some bread and cheeses.

“The Drydens have more if you are still hungry, I rarely eat anymore, so I will likely forget you need to eat.” With that he turned and left her again for the night.

Morrigan spent the next two months of her life learning more spells than she thought could be found in the whole of Ferelden. Besides all of the spells he taught her Avernus had her learn things her mother had never bothered with; the theories behind the different spells.

She had at first chafed under these lessons thinking them beneath her. As she understood more about the part and parcel of spells she realized that the information Avernus was teaching could be used to extrapolate different spells. The old mage was quite clever.

By day he taught her spells and by night she read as many books as she could find, not just his writing, but all of his spell books, most from the Imperium. Perhaps she would not need to travel there after all. She slept little, using rejuvenation spells on herself, but she made sure she always remembered to eat, she was too weak to weave spells otherwise.

She watched as Avernus became a little weaker every day. As he became more tired and it became more difficult for him to cast all day he finally showed her all the research he had done. It included all that he had done before Sareyna had found him during the Blight and all he had accomplished since.

“I almost have a way to make the potion Sareyna took without having to hurt living Wardens. I’m afraid you will need to finish this, even were I not teaching you I would not be able to finish. I am finding it increasingly difficult to remember all that I have done before and have had referred to my notes endlessly so I do not unnecessarily repeat any experiments. It takes too much time.”

“I am no alchemist.”

“Are there no ends to your contradictions and idiocy?”

Morrigan scowled but did not reply.

“You have herbalism skills, my notes and my books. That is all you will need.” Avernus sighed heavily, looking very weary. “We will be cutting the lessons short today.”

He walked over to a panel on the wall and pushed on a stone. A small room opened and the walls were lined with row after row of books. The shelves reached to the ceiling and encircled the whole of the room. In the middle of the room there was a large and comfortable looking chair and a small table with candles on it. He turned back to Morrigan who looked curiously at the room.

“I have been reading and collecting these for years. They are books of old magics. The tomes are often very brittle and ready to fall apart, if you can be careful you should read them, I have never even heard of a library to rival mine in forgotten magics, not even in the Imperium. Doubtless your mother will know some of them, but it is doubtful that even one as old as she would know them all.”

Avernus shuffled towards the stairs leading out of the tower. Morrigan noticed he was trembling slightly with the effort of moving down the stairs. She wondered how much longer the mage would live. Should she leave before then? And if she waited, then what? Did he have more to teach her? Should she cremate him?

It seemed she should at least do something. If she were to win in battle against her mother, it would be because of Avernus’ teachings. She had no doubt of that, and her life was worth at least that small courtesy wasn’t it?


	46. Who Wants To Live Forever

Alistair woke slowly to someone pounding on the door to the suite of rooms he shared with his wife. As he started to pull free from the undertow of sleep he noticed the bed was shaking. He turned to Sareyna and jumped out of the bed.

Sareyna’s eyes were open but were rolled back in her head. Her body was thrashing wildly and foam was oozing from the side of her slack jawed mouth. Alistair panicked, he tried to pick her up but it was too difficult with her body so wracked with spasms. He pulled her to the center of the bed and ran to the door.

********

Anders had been yelling and pounding on the door for what felt like hours when a pale Alistair ripped open the door. He grabbed Anders arm and dragged him into the bedroom where Sareyna was still thrashing on the bed. Anders looked back at Alistair as he moved towards the bed. He eyes reflecting Alistair’s own fears.

“Zevran is the same. Nathaniel stayed with him; I came to check on Sareyna. Any idea how to wake them up this time?”

Alistair shook his head slowly staring at Sareyna.

“How long has she been like this?”

“I don’t know. You woke me up. I would have…” he swallowed hard. “I would have slept right through it.” He turned to meet Anders eyes again. “Did Zevran scream? I don’t think Reyna did this time.”

Anders shook his head, “No,” he chuckled darkly. “Pounce told me.”

Alistair looked totally lost.

Anders shook his head. “Sorry, Pounce was meowing in my room making all sorts of racket and I woke up. I thought he was hungry so I was heading to the larder to find him some cream or something. But he ran the other way and stopped in front of Zevran’s room and started meowing loudly again.

When Zevran didn’t answer the door I was heading here when I literally ran into Nathaniel. He came back down the hall with me. I’m afraid we broke the door.”

Alistair waived his hand. “Forget the damn door. What do we do?”

“You put some clothes on. I’m going to get Zevran.”

Alistair blushed and picked up his trousers from the floor, he hadn’t realized he had forgotten to put them on in his haste to get to Anders. “How are you going to move him?”

Anders shook his head. “I’m going to try to paralyze him.”

Alistair nodded as he laced his trousers. He looked over at Sareyna, “Can you try that on her? I want to put something on her.”

Anders nodded and cast the spell. It seemed to take longer than normal to work, but her limbs slowed and eventually stilled. Alistair went to her wardrobe and pulled out a chemise and slid it over her head. He sat on the bed and pulled her a little towards him, assuming that Anders would want Zevran on the bed with her, so he could work on both patients at once.

Nathaniel swept into the room carrying Zevran and placed him quickly on the bed before jogging back out of the room as Anders came back in, his arms laden with all sorts of supplies.

“Where is he going?”

“Velanna.”

Alistair nodded and helped Anders set everything down. “What is all this?”

Anders shrugged, “Various bits and sundry. Not really sure what I might need so I grabbed everything I could think of that I might possibly need.” Anders stood looking at the two still figures on the bed for a moment trying to figure out where to start.

Velanna came into the room, looking irritated before she even opened her mouth. After a brief second look at the bed she snapped. “Shem, release them from the spell. You can damage them.” She then said several things in Dalish as she strode toward the bed.

Both of the bodies on the bed started thrashing in rhythmic jerks at the same time. Velanna paused, her eyes going wide and her mouth hanging open before she snapped it shut. Alistair looked at Anders and saw the same look on Anders face.

“What? What is it?”

“Look at them Alistair.”

Alistair stared at the figures on the bed for a moment before his own eyes widened. “They’re moving in unison! Maker, what the hell is going on?”

Velanna’s hands were working above the pair, blue light filtering from her own fingers, paler and dimmer than when Anders used his healing magics. She spoke again in Dalish and Alistair was sure it was a Dalish curse this time. She stood and turned towards Alistair and Anders. “I am no healer. I am having trouble seeing what is causing this. How long?”

Anders frowned, a crease between his brows. “Almost ten minutes.”

Velanna’s eyes went wide again briefly, before she reigned herself back in. “Has this happened before?”

“To Zevran, it happened on the way back to the Keep from Knotwood Hills.”

“So the flat ear normally has fits?”

Alistair shook his head. “No.”

She arched a brow. “How sure are you?”

Alistair sighed tiredly. “Very, I have been with him almost everyday for the past two years and on those days I did not see him, my wife did. She never mentioned it, and she would have.”

Velanna nodded, she moved to the side table where Anders had placed the items he had brought into the room. She rapidly began mixing ingredients together, so fast Anders had no idea what she was adding. When she was finished there was a mossy green liquid in a flask. She walked towards Zevran’s side of the bed.

“What are you doing. What’s in that? For all we know, you’re poisoning him.”

“It’s harmless Anders.”

Anders and Alistair both turned seeing Nathaniel standing in doorway, leaning on the frame. Alistair spoke first. “Are you sure?”

Nathaniel nodded.

Alistair turned back to Velanna and nodded.

“Can you trust him?”

Alistair gritted his teeth in frustration and took a deep breath. “He has been watching all of our backs for months. If I didn’t trust him I wouldn’t trust him at my back with that bow of his.”

Anders threw up his hands in exasperation. “Apparently you’re as daft as she is, trusting an assassin who tried to kill her with her life.”

Alistair glared at Anders. “She’s my wife Anders; do you really think I would let her be harmed?”

Anders glared right back. “ **He’s** not your wife; in fact, **he’s** the man who’s in love with your wife, so excuse me if I find it hard to believe that you have **his** best interests at heart.”

Nathaniel’s lip twitched and he strode into the room and stepped between the two men who had squared off across from each other. He nodded to Velanna and watched as she placed paralysis briefly back on Zevran, long enough for her to pour the concoction down his throat before again releasing him.

She moved back to the table and mixed a second batch, this time slow enough for a glowering Anders to register what she was putting into it. His body relaxed a little but he was obviously still not convinced Zevran was safe. Velanna repeated the procedure she had used on Zevran on Sareyna. She stepped away from the bed and closed her eyes, speaking again in Dalish.

“What is she doing?” Ander asked.

“I think she’s praying.”

“Well at least someone has enough faith in their religion to pray. I’m not sure I would even remember how.” Anders remarked.

Several minutes passed in which no one in the room, save the two on the bed, moved. Zevran’s body seemed to slow and finally stopped thrashing. Alistair had rushed to Zevran before Anders had even finished fully realizing what had happened.

Zevran’s eyes fluttered under his lids for a few seconds before finally opening. He looked around him, at first looking confused, Alistair brushed Zevran’s hair from his face and Zevran focused on him before looking relieved.

Anders stiffly took a step backwards, away from the bed, out of Zevran’s field of vision.

“You remember,” Alistair whispered, not a question but a statement.

Zevran nodded slowly, his eyes still looking slightly confused. He felt the bed moving under him and turned to see Sareyna still jerking next to him. He pushed himself up; he looked panicked now. He reached out and grabbed Sareyna’s shoulder. “Wake up!” he shouted, shaking her. “Wake up!” he said again looking pale. He turned to Alistair, his breathing fast, “You have to wake her up. Wake her up right now. Now!” he roared, losing what little composure he had. “Alistair, do something.”

“We gave her what we gave you.”

Velanna came forward. “I will make more, perhaps she needs more. She is a shem, is bigger than an elf.” With shaking hands she mixed up another batch. They could all see that she didn’t believe the second batch would be any more successful than the first. She made it all the same and used the same method as before to give it to her.

Zevran moved to grasp Sareyna’s hand and held it fast as her body continued its jerky movements. He looked at Velanna a tinge of anger painting his voice, “Why isn’t it working?”

Velanna shook her head. “It takes a few minutes, but it might be that her body is too different from an elf’s for this to work on her.” Her usual disdain was completely missing from her voice.

Zevran looked back to Alistair. “We have to wake her up.” He looked down, “She’ll go mad.”

Alistair looked helpless, “I don’t know what to do.”

Anders strode forward, not looking at Zevran or Alistair. He held his hands over Sareyna and the darker and brighter sapphire blue of his healing energy came forth and washed over Sareyna’s body. Minutes ticked by and Anders was clearly tiring, beads of sweat standing out on his brow.

Zevran’s gaze kept moving between Anders and Sareyna. Zevran turned to Alistair and Nathaniel. “Someone get him Lyrium.”

Nathaniel jogged from the room without a word. Anders stumbled a step forward looking exhausted, but the blue light never flickered. Zevran did his best to pull Sareyna towards him a bit making room on the bed for Anders to sit down. Anders sank gratefully onto the bed but kept the healing energy flowing forth.

Alistair watched Anders in awe. He had never seen a mage use such concentrated healing energy, nor had he seen one cast healing energy that long without stopping. Anders started to look pale, and dark circles seemed to form under his eyes right in front of everyone.

Nathaniel returned with an armload of Lyrium potions. Velanna grabbed one and uncorked it. She moved to Anders, “Open.”

Anders tilted his head back and opened his mouth, drinking down the potion quickly. Velanna reached for another and uncorked it. She waited about two minutes before pouring another down his throat. He had barely swallowed it when he said, “More.”

Velanna hesitated for a second but ultimately reached for another one and opened it. And as soon as that one was down, she retrieved another. Sareyna’s body had started to still after the third potion and less than a minute after the fourth one she had stopped moving altogether.

Anders quit casting, drenched in sweat, skin pale and looking slightly grey with vivid dark circles, almost like bruises under his eyes. He tried to stand and his legs wobbled dangerously so he sat heavily back down. Velanna pointed to Nathaniel, “Go, get him some food; fruit, meat, bread and a lot of water to drink.”

Nathaniel nodded and again left without a word.

Alistair moved over to the side of the bed where Anders sat. He placed a hand on Anders’ shoulder “Thank you. Thank you for helping her.”

Anders shrugged Alistair’s hand off his shoulder, “I didn’t do it for you. She’s the only one I trust not to send me back to the Circle. If she keeps all of you around, then I have no reason to expect I would be any different.” He slid backwards on the bed a little, moving away from Alistair.

Alistair sighed and moved to Sareyna’s side, ignoring Anders scowl. He sat next to her and took her other hand. He and Zevran sat waiting for her to wake up. Zevran was shifting anxiously on the bed; he kept his eyes glued to Sareyna’s still form.

After a few tense minutes Sareyna’s eyes fluttered open slowly. Zevran sighed and leaned forward, he kissed her temple. “We’re in the Keep, Querida.”

Alistair noticed that Sareyna’s body relaxed at Zevran’s statement. “Are you okay?”

Sareyna shook her head slowly, “I’m not sure. It was…”

“Horrifying.” Zevran supplied when she didn’t continue.

Alistair wanted to press her further, but it looked as though neither Sareyna, nor Zevran were going to repeat it more than once. He turned to Velanna. “Can you get Oghren and Sigrun and bring them here? And Oghren is a heavy sleeper.”

“You mean he is drunk,” she wrinkled her nose in distaste but moved from the room.

Nathaniel returned with the food and Anders dug into it quickly. He was still pale and covered in sweat . Sareyna looked at him, seeming to just notice he was in the room. She sat up and pulled away from Alistair and Zevran’s hands. Taking in Anders appearance she stared at him for a moment, “Why?”

Anders looked at her confused. “Why what?”

“Why would you put yourself at risk like that?”

Anders looked irritated, then gave her a lopsided grin. “Can’t let my new found sister-in-law die now can I?”

Zevran glared at Anders. Nathaniel looked between Alistair and Anders and nodded subtly but without commenting. Alistair for his part rolled his eyes, but he too remained silent. Anders returned to his food devouring it as fast as he could.

“As foolish as it was, Thank you. I’m glad you were here.”

Anders locked gazes with her, seeming to size her up, then nodded slightly before returning to his food. They sat in silence waiting for the other Wardens to return. Zevran and Sareyna sat quietly, seeming to be studying the weave of the sheets. Once everyone filed back into the room Sareyna leaned heavily back against the headboard and Zevran started speaking.

“I don’t know if all of you know, but Sareyna and I have been having dreams for sometime now. Not Darkspawn dreams but very disturbing nonetheless.”

“They have been dreaming in tandem.” Anders interjected.

Zevran nodded, “Yes, though we had no idea what we were dreaming about until tonight.” He paused for a few moments taking a deep breath. “We were dreaming about an elven city.”

“Arlathan.” Sareyna spoke softly.

Zevran nodded, “Probably. It was swallowed, quite literally, by the earth. And as terrible as that is, the truly frightening thing was that these elves were immortal. They were trapped in the earth, crushed under the weight of the city and all the stone above them. The elves were in terrible pain, and were afraid. And even as their bodies withered, their minds continued to work. And when the elves bodies perished, their consciousness remained, held there because of the spell that had trapped them under the earth.”

“Alone, in pain, in the dark for all eternity.” Sareyna had yet to look up, and after this fell silent again.

Zevran nodded again. “We didn’t just dream about it. It was like we were there, like we were experiencing it all first hand, like we were those people. I think they might be trapped there even still.”

“No, that is not possible. Arlathan was centuries ago and neither of you are even Dalish.” Velanna burst out.

Sareyna raised her eyes and met Velanna’s eyes. “I wish that was true Velanna. And I can’t explain it to you, but we were there.”

Anders furrowed his brow, “How is that possible? It’s more likely that it was some place in the Fade.”

“We were there, it wasn’t the Fade.” Zevran replied.

“Non mages often get the Fade confused with the real world.”

Alistair turned and looked at Anders, “But if it was just the Fade why the fits?”

“I’m not sure, possibly some interference from a demon.”

Nathaniel finally spoke up. “Does it matter? Whether it was real or in the Fade, we need to find a way to stop it from happening again. The fits are obviously getting worse. We barely revived them at all this time.”

“Nathaniel’s right, we need to figure out how to stop this. I should examine you both; see if I can find anything.”

“You should be getting sleep Anders. We will both be available when you are rested.” Zevran said quietly.

Anders looked from Zevran to Sareyna and huffed before getting up and walking unsteadily towards the door. Nathaniel followed him out.

“Anything we can help with Boss?” Oghren asked.

Sareyna shook her head, “No, we’re sorry to have woken you.”

Oghren shrugged, “It has to be connected to something that happened at Knotwood Hills, so it’s probably Darkspawn related, better we know now.”

Sareyna gave him a weak smile. With that he and Sigrun left the room whispering amongst themselves. Zevran looked to Velanna, “Thank you for helping us.”

Velanna snorted, but walked brusquely from the room. Sareyna started climbing out of bed, Alistair grabbed her arm gently.

“Where are you going?”

“I think we have a book or two on Arlathan in the Library. I was going to go get them.”

Alistair stood, “I’ll have someone fetch them. I don’t want you going anywhere.” He turned to Zevran, “You either, besides we need to get your door repaired, or possibly replaced.”

Zevran made a face, “What happened to the door?”

Alistair gave a small smile, “Nathaniel and Anders.”

Sareyna wrinkled her brow, “But Nathaniel can pick locks.”

Alistair gave her an incredulous look, “I think they were aiming more at speed than finesse.”

Sareyna shook her head, “Right, yeah. Sorry.”

Alistair came back a few minutes later and climbed onto the end of the bed looking uneasily between the two of them. The silence stretched out for several minutes while they waited for the books.

Suddenly, Zevran grinned and looked at Alistair, “Makes a man feel wanted to know the lengths you went to in order to get me into your bed Alistair, still no need to destroy an innocent door.”

Sareyna broke out into a fit of giggles and was joined by Zevran when Alistair rolled his eyes. Alistair flopped down on his back across the bottom of the bed. “Maker preserve us.”


	47. Now What?

Anders was frustrated and edgy, having only narrowly missed the King pacing the halls. Then, even though he had slept for nearly ten hours; when he had gone to look for Sareyna and Zevran no one had seen them all day. He could picture the three of them, lying in bed all afternoon together.

It was like the three of them lived in their own little universe, separate from the rest of the Wardens. Not even Oghren, who had traveled with them during the Blight seemed to be able to penetrate the cocoon they wrapped around themselves. Not that they weren’t all incredibly friendly. That was perhaps the most maddening thing of all.

They were nice to everyone and even tried to include everyone pretty equally in everything, but even so, you knew that you were still on the otherside of that window pane. Anders wasn’t even sure what about the situation bothered him. He had never been particularly close with anyone since he had gone to the Tower.

Knowing that you would be leaving as soon as you had a chance seemed to make it pointless to get attached to people. Being in the first quasi permanent setting of his adult life made him realize how much he missed that connection.

The others seemed to find their own places fairly easily. Velanna didn’t want anything to do with anyone, and that was pretty much okay with the entire Keep. The girl wasn’t exactly what you would call pleasant. Oghren and Sigrun had been spending a lot of time together, Anders wasn’t sure but he thought Sigrun might be teaching the other Warden how to read and write. Apparently, Oghren wasn’t interested in learning to read and write from the Keep scribe.

Nathaniel was a whole other story. The man was in such a constant state of struggle with himself you never knew whether it was safe to approach him or not. Anders wished that he and the Commander would just hash out the whole deal between them and get it over with.

He smiled; of course Nathaniel had other things on his plate besides the Warden. What would it be like to suddenly find out you were a father? No need in worrying about that now, his days of accidentally fathering children were behind him now.

Anders brought his attention back to the issue at hand as he walked the corridor to Alistair and Sareyna’s rooms. He knocked sharply on the outer door to the Commander’s suite.

“Come in.” Alistair called.

Anders strode quickly into the room and froze. He shook his head trying to wrap his head around the scene in front of him. All three of them were on the bed, Sareyna and Zevran both sitting at the head of the bed and Alistair lying across the bottom of it. There was a fairly large tray of food in the center of the bed, but every other inch of space on the bed seemed to be covered in books, maps and vellum.

Sareyna was wearing glasses and occasionally turned from the book she was studying to scribble down notes. She seemed to be taking notes for all of them. All were still dressed as they were when he had gone to bed. Anders furrowed his brow.

“What are you guys doing?”

Alistair jerked into a sitting position, turning towards Anders voice. Zevran kept reading and Sareyna looked up to flash a smile at Anders.

“We’re researching; the Keep has an amazing library, far more extensive than I had originally thought.” She gestured to the books scattered on the bed, “These are all about Elves, everything from history to beliefs and even on the elven language.” She shook her head in disbelief, “It’s amazing, I didn’t even know there were this many books about elves in existence.”

Anders moved to walk around the side of the bed near Sareyna and found his path blocked by piles of books on the floor. He laughed, “Did you bring the Keep’s entire library upstairs?”

Sareyna laughed and stretched, “Did you get enough rest?”

“It’s almost dark out.”

Zevran looked up finally, looking startled himself, “Truly?”

Anders walked back around the bed towards him. “Yes,” he stopped near Zevran. “Can you stand up?”

Zevran placed down the book he was looking through and stood. Anders cool healing energy flowed from his fingertips to wind around Zevran’s body. After a moment he stopped. “I want you to sit back down; I’m going to check your head.”

Zevran stiffened but sat down.

“I’ll be careful, just a peek.” Anders let the magic flow around Zevran again, “There doesn’t seem to be any residual damage, and not much like before. Physically you’re alright.”

Zevran’s lip twitched, “Just alright?” He sighed heavily, “I am so under appreciated.”

Anders ignored him and moved to Sareyna, he let the blue light swirl around her head as well. He let out a relieved breath, “You’re alright too, I was…worried because it took so long to pull you out of it. But everything checks out.”

Sareyna nodded, “Thanks.”

“Do we know what is causing this yet?”

Anders turned his attention to Alistair, “Unfortunately, no. I have no idea.”

“What do we do about Zev and Sareyna in the meantime? We can’t have a repeat of last night.”

Sareyna looked at Zevran, “We can stay up, right?”

“And how long do you propose that you do that?”

Sareyna looked at Anders a bit guiltily. “Good question. Until you figure out what is causing the nightmares?”

Anders laughed, “We have no idea how long that is going to take.”

“I’ll be right back.”Alistair disappeared out the door leaving the three to stare after him confused.

He returned less than a minute later with an exasperated Velanna behind him. He stopped inside the room and gestured to Sareyna and Zevran. “We need to find a way to stop last night from happening again.”

Several minutes passed in silence before Velanna spoke up finally. “We can give them the potion, giving it to them in advance should prevent another seizure from taking place. I will make a stronger dose for the Commander. However, it would have no effect on nightmares.”

“It’s a start. We should monitor them while they sleep. I’ll stay in here tonight.” Anders gestured around the sitting room. “I’ve already slept and I’m a better healer. If necessary I can send Alistair to go get you.”

Velanna nodded in agreement.

“Then I shall sleep on one of the couches in here.”

“Zev, there’s no need…”

Zev raised an eyebrow and looked at Alistair. “As generous as you are my beautiful Templar, I know that you do not wish me to share a bed with you and your wife.”

Alistair chuckled, “I was going to say, there’s a trundle bed in here. That way Anders can have some peace.”

Sareyna laughed, “Oh, if you could only see your face Zev.”

Zev mock glowered, “You are both so cruel; depriving me of gazing longingly on Anders and of my fantasies of being invited into your bed.”

Anders joined the others in laughter while Velanna just looked annoyed. Zev smiled at Velanna, “Darling when all of this non-sense with the talking Darkspawn is resolved remind me that there is a Witch of the Wilds I just need to introduce you to. I think you’ll get on swimmingly.”

Sareyna and Alistair started laughing all over again and Zevran could not help a few snickers himself. Velanna made a disgusted noise and left the room. Alistair turned and looked at Anders who was looking speculatively at the three of them.

“He is speaking of Morrigan. Hopefully you’ll get a chance to meet her. On most days she’s as much a ray of sunshine as Velanna.”

Anders furrowed his brow, “Not sure I would ‘hope’ to get the chance to meet her then.”

Alistair and Zevran chuckled, while Sareyna tried to calm herself. “She’s not so bad. Besides you’d be pretty cranky too with Flemeth for a mother.”

Zev nodded in agreement, “Especially once you find out she wants to possess your body.”

Anders took a deep breath. “More Blight stories?”

Alistair tilted his head and regarded Anders. “You know, since we’re all stuck in here tonight, maybe we should bore Anders with stories about our travels during the Blight.”

Sareyna sighed, “Where’s Leliana when you need her?”

“If it is to be reminiscing then we will need wine, lots of wine.”

“Wow, drunken tales of the Blight. How did I ever get that lucky?” The sarcasm was heavy in Anders voice.

“You’re the one always complaining about our inside jokes.” Alistair retorted.

“Fair enough, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Anders said before heading out of the room.

“We’ll find Velanna to get the potion and then we’ll track down some wine.” Zevran grabbed Sareyna’s arm and headed out of the room.

Alistair went into the bedroom and pulled out the Trundle bed, having no idea how long they were planning on keeping him up. Knowing Sareyna and Zevran though, Alistair would be far too tired to want to pull out the bed and the two of them would probably be too drunk. Better to get it done now, he had nothing else to do while he waited anyways.


	48. One of Many

She really was insufferable, haughty and downright rude. He watched as she came down the stairs with all of the grace of a bronto. He shook his head, she may be Dalish but it certainly seemed lost on her. He, along with everyone else, had tried to be friendly but she looked down on them all, but especially on him.

The woman really had no idea what she had gotten herself into by joining the Wardens. Perhaps it was time for that to change. Or perhaps it was merely time for a little light amusement before the day started. He slipped out of his hiding place and strode briskly across the room until he was in step with her.

“Lovely morning, isn’t it fair Keeper?”

Velanna turned her gaze to him briefly glaring but continued across the room in silence.

“Bella, you would deprive me of the dulcet tones of your lovely voice? What a pity.”

Velanna continued striding across the hall but the last remark had made her falter a little in her gait.

Zevran felt a smug smile touch his lips, it was almost too easy. “Perhaps a more…intimate setting would set you more at ease.”

Velanna jerked to a stop but didn’t turn to look at Zevran, “Listen flat-ear, you would do well to stay far from me. I would not lower myself to dally with someone like you. You flat ears are a disgrace, without even the good sense for shame.”

Zevran had heard enough, with her still not looking at him he faded back until shadows wrapped around him in an impenetrable cloak.

“I could destroy you with barely a thought and should you see fit to approach me…” Velanna fell suddenly quiet. She felt a blade pressed lightly against her throat and another arm wrapped around her waist. She could smell the leather of Zevran’s armor behind her.

A wicked grin spread across Zevran’s face, it seems the Dalish woman was too shocked to even be outraged. He whispered almost seductively into her ear, “What were you going to do to me?”

After several minutes Velanna still did not speak, though her body had begun shaking with a fine tremor. He could feel the rage causing her body to tense, but he could also smell her fear as she stood in his deadly embrace. “Ah, I thought so.” He abruptly released her, pushing her forward just a little.

********

By the time she had recovered and turned he was gone, having already disappeared back into the shadows. Velanna scanned the room trying to find where he had disappeared to but was unable to see him. Her head cocked to the side as she tried to remain still, trying to hear him. Finally, she heard him by the door to the kitchen.

Infuriated with him, she shot a quick bolt of lightning towards the sound. It hit the wall and left a black scorch mark that was still smoking when she heard his laughter. The sound moved again and she turned with it, firing off another quick bolt, followed by more of Zevran’s dark laughter.

“Here among the Wardens you are one of many, each as deadly, if not more so than yourself.” After another short spate of laughter the sound disappeared.

Velanna turned in slow circles, unable to detect any movement or sound at all in the room. She stumbled forward a few steps having been shoved from behind. Still, she was unable to find Zevran anywhere in the room.

“You would do well to remember that.”

Velanna suddenly collapsed to the floor; she drew a knee up close to her chest and rested her chin on it. When she had been defeated in the Wending Wood there had been a group of them. But she had just been bested by a lone flat ear, and he had laughed at the ease with which he had defeated her. She had only known where he was when he wanted her too.

She sat still trying to understand what had just happened. She finally decided that he had bested her because she was not accustomed to the indoors and the subtle differences of sound one found therein. “If we were out of doors I would easily best you flat ear.”

“Shall we see?” He was standing by the door, holding it open for her.

She rose and glared at him defiantly before stomping through the door and towards the practice yard. Zevran shook his head, laughing again as he followed her out. She waited for him in the center of the ring. As he strode into the ring she let loose another bolt of lightning, Zevran easily danced out of the way.

He let her use several targeted spells while he kept his distance. Velanna became increasingly annoyed and her spells became increasing erratic. He kept teasing her, barb after barb about her ineffectiveness as a mage had her seeing red. At length she snapped.

“By all the Creators, will you just shut up.”

Zevran’s lip quirked into a half smile, he bowed mockingly to her. “Of course.” Although, he was unable to hide his laughter when she missed him again. Zevran quickly became bored with her. Velanna was too ruled by her emotions to be remotely effective. He pulled a short knife from his belt and quickly moved behind her, nicking her on the back of her leg. It was barely a scratch.

Velanna ignored it and continued throwing lightning bolts at him interspersed with fireballs and cone of cold; each one missing him by a slightly larger margin then the last. When her nostrils flared and her eyes widened at she stared at him, he knew she must have finally realized what was on the knife.

He stood still as the spell she had been casting sputtered and died. He arched an eyebrow at her, “And now what shall you do mage?”

“That’s cheap.”

“And why is that?”

Her color had started to rise, “Because I am unarmed.”

Zevran shrugged and tossed aside his knife. “Better?” He started stalking towards her. “What happened to easily besting me out of doors?” He took a few more steps and Velanna suddenly started walking backwards away from him. He reached out and grabbed her arm. “And just where do you think you’re going?” His voice was silk velvet, but he let her hear the menace in his voice. Velanna shuddered hard and tried to jerk her arm free, Zevran tightened his grip.

“Enough, let her go.”

Zevran looked behind him to see Sareyna standing with her hands on her hips looking quite annoyed. He released Velanna’s arm. “Just making a point, Querida.”

The two of them watched as Velanna stomped angrily away. “How she didn’t frighten away half the halla with her stomping I will never know.” Sareyna mused.

“I didn’t hurt her.”

Sareyna waived her hand in dismissal, “Just her pride. But I don’t need her ‘accidentally’ putting death root in your next dose of potion.” She sighed, “Must you always be so confrontational?”

Zevran looked wounded, “Surely you jest my lady.”

Sareyna rolled her eyes, “Sparring isn’t the best conflict resolution idea you’ve come up with.”

He shrugged, “She did not seem amenable to returning to my rooms.”

Sareyna couldn’t stop a giggle from escaping. She held out her arm to him, “Breakfast?”

He took her proffered arm and twined it with his own. “Yes, I’m famished.”

********

Alistair watched from an upper window for several minutes before he headed down to the refectory himself. As much as he had no desire to be experiencing the awful fits and nightmares then two of them had been sharing for the last couple of weeks he couldn’t help but feel excluded. There was something between them now that he couldn’t touch.

Jealousy was something that he had been battling with most of his life, but especially since he had started to care for Sareyna. He had thought it all out of his system after he had blown up at her about Cailan. It wasn’t that he was jealous of her spending time with Zevran, merely that there was a part of her life that Zevran could share and that he could not.

When he reached the doorway to the refectory he saw Sareyna already seated with Zevran and Anders, the three of them chatting and laughing. Velanna was skulking at one end of the long table while Eveleen and Nathaniel sat with Keeva not far away. He paused in the doorway for a minute watching them all.

Anders seemed much more relaxed this morning and Alistair was glad. He had been afraid things between them might become even more awkward after Maric’s confession. Anders looked up smiling and waived Alistair over to the table. Alistair returned the smile in kind and headed to join them.

As he reached the table he sat across from Anders, and started filling his plate from the spread before them. “This is a lot of food even for us.”

Anders gave him a wry look, “Rumor is there’s a King in the Keep.”

Alistair winced, “I had kind of hoped he had already eaten. He was always up before us during the Blight.” Alistair jerked involuntarily when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I was hoping to catch all of you today, seems you had a very exciting day yesterday.”

Sareyna smiled up a Maric who was holding Trelain. He slid onto the bench next to Zevran, apparently reading Alistair’s tension in the set of his shoulders. Zevran chatted with Maric and Trelain alike during breakfast. As he finished eating he held out his arms for the baby, “May I?” he asked Sareyna.

Sareyna nodded and the assassin scooped up Trelain and headed out of the refectory. A hush fell over the table with Zevran’s chatter missing. Maric put food onto his own plate, clearly trying to ignore the lengthening silence. Anders and Alistair watched each other carefully, each seeming to be waiting for the other.

Maric lowered his voice and leaned forward. “So, no dreams last night?”

Sareyna stiffened in surprise, “How do you...”

Maric waived her off, “The lot of you weren’t exactly stealthy the other night. That sort of thing travels through a place like wildfire.”

Sareyna rolled her eyes. “How has your stay been so far?”

“I’ve had worse trips; the Deep Roads was a bit worse than this.”

Sareyna laughed, “Glad to hear awkward family trip is still trumping the Darkspawn infested Deep Roads.”

Maric shrugged noncommittally. “At least Trelain is feeling better.”

Sareyna made a face. “He was ill?”

Maric’s gaze darted to Eveleen, “Oh, well…”

“Oh, she’s not in trouble, I haven’t even seen her. Out with it.”

Maric smirked, “You sound like your mother when you get like that.” He looked at her fondly before continuing. “We just couldn’t get him to stop crying. He was fine, and then he started crying and didn’t stop. It went on for a few days. He stopped the day you came back from your trip.”

Sareyna frowned, “He just stopped?”

At this Maric’s face actually lit up, “No, apparently he was sick of wearing clothes. Eveleen bathed him and he stopped crying, but when she tried to put clothes on him he started crying again. So we decided to let him go without for a bit. I figured he must take after you.” Maric’s gaze clouded over when Sareyna didn’t respond. “Sareyna is everything alright?”

Sareyna’s eyes came back into focus, “Oh, yes. I was just worried that he might have been ill.”

Just then Zevran came striding back into the room. “Hey, I think I did it.”

Sareyna looked up, “did what?”

“I was working on a way to make feeding Trelain easier. Look.” He held Trelain cradled in one arm and in the other he held a waterskin with a piece of tapered leather on the end. He put the tapered end into Trelain’s mouth and Trelain started sucking on it.

Alistair had turned around to watch. “He’s getting milk? Zev, that’s wonderful! Thank you.”

“Show off.” Anders grumbled under his breath.

Sareyna swatted him playfully. “You’ve been busy. Besides, trust me, Zevran is much better with leather than any of us.” She flashed Zev a cheeky smile, which he gave right back.

Maric looked briefly between the two of them, “I don’t think I want to know.”

“You most definitely don’t want to know.” Alistair added, turning back to his food with a rueful shake of his head.

Zevran moved down the table to show his new contraption to Eveleen while the rest of breakfast passed in silence.


	49. Reunion

Morrigan yawned, trying not to nod off. She finished the batch of poultices she was making, then moved to the cot that Avernus had used during his long years in the Peak. Avernus had died almost a week ago. She had used the levitation spell he had taught her to move his body down from the tower and outdoors.

The Drydens had helped her build a pyre upon which to burn his body. When Avernus had asked her to ensure he was properly cremated Morrigan had been surprised. “Another Chantry fool?”

Avernus had looked at her like she was daft, “Those idiots don’t even know their own history. People aren’t cremated out of deference to some woman. They’re cremated so demons do not possess their bodies.”

“Tis a far more sensible reason to be sure.”

Once she had honored Avernus’ request she had sought out Levi. He had assured her he could procure a cart and horse for her, but that he would need her assistance in return. As she had no coin she had spent her every waking moment since mixing up potions, poultices and kits for the Drydens to sell.

She almost had enough to pay Levi for the horse and cart. Within two days time she should be ready to leave. The Drydens proved far more helpful than she had imagined. Levi was more than happy to tell her that the Wardens were now stations in Amaranthine at a place called Vigil’s Keep.

When she learned that it had once been Howe’s estate she wondered how Sareyna could stand to be there. Trade had only recently been restored to the area but one of Levi’s cousins who had been there assured her he had seen “The prince, the Hero of Ferelden and their golden elf” while he had stopped by the Keep to resupply their merchants with some fresh stock.

Morrigan was only half surprised that Zevran still traveled with the Wardens. The three of them had been oddly close throughout the Blight. A fact which she could not herself understand, she found the assassin to be insufferable. She was more surprised that she had proof that both Sareyna and Alistair had lived, especially since she had witnessed Riordan falling to his death.

Morrigan tried to quiet her mind, she needed her rest. She was still feeling the effects of her marathon of training with Avernus. And she wanted to get an early start the next day so that she could get started mixing components again. The sooner she finished the promised amount the sooner she could get underway to Amaranthine.

She did not waste her time on how they might react to seeing her; she would cross that bridge when the time came.

*******

As the books floated down the stairs in front of her Morrigan thought that levitation might just be her favorite spell. She still had to make several trips, but without levitation it might as well have been hundreds. She finished the last trip for books. After doing a brief run through the Peak to see if there was anything else she needed, or had forgotten she was underway. Keeping the horse to a trot to prevent damage to the books she hoped to reach Vigil’s Keep within a week.

As the hours stretched before her, she almost wished for a companion. She was used to being a Solitary creature, but companions seemed to make the time fly a little faster. Thoughts of seeing Sareyna again along with thoughts of becoming a Warden made her impatient.

The closer she came to the Keep the more she found herself attacked by roving bands of Darkspawn. _“Tis most curious to find more Darkspawn the closer to the Wardens I become.”_ She thought.

She decided not to stop the last two nights; she wasn’t getting any sleep anyway. Surely the Keep was a safer place to rest her head. When the Keep at last came into sight, she was relieved. It had been a long and tiresome trip. More so even that the trip from Ostagar to Soldier’s Peak, at least on that trip she had not run afoul of Darkspawn.

She arrived to find the portcullis down and thought it strange. They had not come across any castles with their portcullis down during the Blight, so why was this one down. She climbed down from the cart and walked to the gate.

“Hullo ma’am. Can I help you?”

“I need to see “The Hero of Ferelden”.

The guard snorted. “You and everyone else. Tell me where your land is and I will see if we can spare any men.”

“I have no land; I seek to speak with Sareyna.”

The guard paused at hearing her name. “What business do you have with the Commander?”

She sighed heavily, “Just tell her or Alistair or Zevran that Morrigan is here and wishes to see them.”

He narrowed his gaze, “How do you know them then?”

“Enough! Go tell them and be quick about it.” She turned her back and climbed into the cart. Sareyna’s tolerance for stupidity always had been astounding.

Several minutes later the guard raised the portcullis. “Please come in, I apologize for the wait.”

Morrigan harrumphed but steered the cart into the Keep. She pulled the cart up to the front of the large stone edifice in front of her and climbed down.

“Shall I have your horse stabled ma’am?”

Heading up the steps she nodded briefly before entering the Keep. Alistair was coming down stairs off to her left at a near sprint. He stopped in front of her looking stunned for a few seconds then grinned.

Morrigan raised an eyebrow in question.

“You saved us a lot of searching. We were going to go looking for you…sis.”

Morrigan cringed and Alistair chuckled.

“You aren’t going to like the rest of it either, come upstairs with me.”

She followed him with some trepidation as he led her up the stairs and to a small room; it appeared to be an office, though it was currently unoccupied. Alistair motioned for her to take a seat near the fire. Trying to relax she moved to the chair and eased into it. It was the softest thing she had been in contact with in months and she almost sighed.

She looked up quickly as Sareyna and Zevran entered with another man, a mage. She stood and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“Oh, relax will you Morrigan. You look so tense.” Zevran slid into the chair next to the one she had been using.

“Who is this?” She said tersely.

The mage laughed, “You’re right, I think she would get along with Velanna.” He stepped forward and gave an exaggerated bow. “Anders at your service ma’am, but you can call me brother.”

Morrigan tried to take step backwards and ended up falling back into her chair. She looked at Sareyna who nodded, then to Alistair who also nodded. She closed her eyes finally she opened them and looked at Alistair. “Are there more?”

“Just the three of us left, and while we’re on an unpleasant subject. Maric is here.”

Morrigan groaned audibly dropping her head to stare at the floor. Alistair and Anders sat on down on a couch across from where Morrigan and Zevran were sitting. Sareyna walked to where Morrigan was seated and crouched in front of her. She leaned forward and traced a finger over one of the lines on Morrigan’s face.

“I like it, it suits you.”

Zevran nodded in agreement, “Primal…beautiful, it does suit you.” He shifted his gaze to her hair and wrinkled his nose, “I like your natural hair color better than this...” He gestured to at the brownish red of her hair.

Sareyna stood up and took a step backwards and tensed only a little when Alistair grabbed her from behind pulling her into his lap.

“It’s good to see you Morrigan.”

Morrigan looked up at her. “You’re not angry?”

Sareyna furrowed her brow. “Why would we be angry?”

“Because I abandoned you before you confronted the Archdemon.”

Sareyna shrugged. “I might have reacted the same way. Things worked out.” Sareyna cringed slightly, “Mostly.”

Morrigan regarded Sareyna carefully, “Mostly?”

Zevran stood, “I’ll get him.” And swept from the room.

“I don’t want to see Maric.”

“It’s not Maric he’s getting.” Alistair stated simply.

Anders was watching her warily, studying her.

“Must you stare?”

“You don’t have blonde hair. I pictured you with blonde hair. Is your natural hair color blonde?”

Morrigan looked disgusted making Alistair and Sareyna both laugh. Feeling uncomfortable Morrigan changed the subject. “Why is Zevran still with you? Did you not release him from his oath?”

“He’s still with us because he’s a Warden, Morrigan. He fulfilled his duty and far surpassed it. And you know I was never really holding him to that to begin with.” Sareyna bristled.

The elf so professed his love for freedom, yet he had shackled himself to Sareyna and Alistair. _“Then again, aren’t I here to do the same?”_ she thought.

“Where have you been Morrigan?” this from Alistair.

“I went to Ostagar and stayed with the Dalish for a time. More recently I went to Soldier’s Peak and sought out Avernus.”

“So the old mage is still alive.” Alistair said in wonder.

“Not any longer.”

Sareyna scowled.

“Twas through no fault of mine, without the blood magic to sustain him his body deteriorated and he died. I learned much from him before his passing however, and have his research notes.”

“Why did you go to see Avernus?” Sareyna asked.

Alistair and Morrigan replied in concert, “Flemeth.”

Morrigan was surprised, “Insightful.”

“Not really. We know what she tried to do…Not the possessing your body part, the other thing.” Alistair shifted uncomfortably, “I’ve had a lot of time to think about it. If I could, I would do it myself. As it is, once we have things wrapped up here I would like to help.”

Morrigan suddenly felt very much on edge. “How do you know?”

Sareyna was quiet for several seconds before responding. “The Grimoires, Wynne and Zevran broke the code before we gave them to you. It was dishonest, I apologize.”

Morrigan laughed. “All this time I thought you would hate me if you ever found out. But you knew and kept me with you anyway? Why, to keep an eye on me?”

“No, because I didn’t think you would do it. Especially, once you saw…”

Zevran swept into the room holding Trelain. Morrigan’s gaze swept briefly to him before returning her attention to Sareyna to finish her statement. Sareyna was quiet however and watched Zevran as he moved back to his chair.

When he sat Morrigan looked back at him to see why the child so fascinated Sareyna. When Morrigan took in the baby’s appearance she felt a twist in her gut. Morrigan felt herself on the edge of tears again for the first time in months. She looked at Sareyna, anguish in her eyes.

“You never…How did…That’s how... ‘Reyna, I never meant…”

Sareyna moved off Alistair’s lap and went to Morrigan, crouching she hugged the mage. “I know.”

Morrigan thought for sure she was going to burst into tears at any second. This was so much worse than she had imagined. Instead of terminating an accidental pregnancy that she had inadvertently caused she had taken away their son and left his body. The boy was indescribably beautiful and that made it all the more eerie, because she knew what it really was.

Sareyna sat back on her heels. “It’s not as bad as you might think.”

Morrigan’s eyes flicked to Anders briefly. “He knows?”

Sareyna nodded. “He and Zevran both know. It’s a new policy we implemented over wine a few nights ago, no more secrets in the family. We’ve all had enough of them to last a lifetime.”

Morrigan’s gaze moved back to Zevran, and Sareyna caught her gaze. “He’s part and parcel of the family now. I know you don’t understand it, but you will soon. I promise.”

Morrigan shook her head, “I understand,” she managed something resembling a smile as she looked at him, “In truth, I was not surprised to find him here. Just as I am sure he was not surprised when I came.” She gave an almost startled sounding laugh.

Zevran smiled at her in return, “We found what we were looking for, though we did not know we sought it.”

Anders cocked a brow, “Since when are you a philosopher?”

Zevran regarded Anders with warm eyes, “Since it became required of me.”

Anders sat back on the couch looking a bit uncomfortable.

Morrigan watched Anders for a few moments, “Did you become a Warden before or after you knew you were Alistair’s brother.”

“Before, I just found out about everything a few days ago.”

Alistair finally spoke up, “Maric will know you are here before too long. He finds out just about everything, before we do half the time. Speaking of which, not sure if you care or not yet, seeing as how this is all so new, but Cailan also has a daughter. And so far as we know, that rounds out the family.”

Anders smirked, “All those years I complained about being an only child…wasted.”

Alistair turned to Anders with a smirk of his own, “Spent most of my life wishing for a real family, now I think this one might be a little too real for me.”

Morrigan couldn’t quite bring herself to joke with them, but she smiled. She supposed she was going to have to get used to the humor, it seemed Alistair and Anders had both inherited it from Maric. And she didn’t want to waste anymore time being unnecessarily bitchy when she had bigger fish to fry. Not to mention it looked like she might now also have reinforcements.

Suddenly remembering one of the main reasons she had come to the Keep she touched Sareyna’s arm. “I want to become a Warden.”

All four of them looked suddenly alarmed.

“What? You know I can fight, I was with you for over a year during the Blight.”

“It’s not that.” Sareyna quickly replied. “You don’t have to do that Morrigan. Feel free to stay with us; we would really love for you to stay. But you do not need to become a Warden.”

Morrigan turned her gaze to Anders, “I do, _you_ know why.”

Anders nodded slowly while Sareyna and Alistair just looked confused. “Power” he said quietly.

Sareyna turned to Anders who shrugged, “I don’t know why but I have access to draw more energy from the Fade and it is replenished faster. My spells are all stronger and it takes less time to cast them.” He focused on Sareyna, “The other night when…it was the first time I had even felt tired casting spells since the Joining.”

Sareyna nodded in understanding before turning back to Morrigan. “Do you understand what it is you are asking for?”

Morrigan sat back in her chair, having just realized she was leaning forward. “I never _really_ wanted to be a mother. Chances are I wouldn’t live another 30 years anyways. And I lived with Flemeth; nightmares are nothing new to me. I have confidence that I will survive the Joining. I survived being covered in Darkspawn blood for a year and I’m pretty sure I tasted it more than once.”

Sareyna stood, “Alright, I won’t stop you.” She sighed heavily.

Morrigan looked to Alistair who was looking troubled. “It wants us all.” He murmured.

Sareyna turned to look at him, “What?”

Morrigan felt a tremor pass through her and steeled herself against it. She scanned Alistair’s face trying to understand what he had just said and why it had given her goose bumps.

Alistair pulled his gaze away from Morrigan and looked to Sareyna. “Nothing love, just random thoughts.” He turned back to Morrigan, “When do you want to do the Joining ritual?”

“As soon as I can.”

Alistair nodded and stood, “Let’s get Varel, he can prepare the Joining. Sareyna and I will take care of getting you rooms set up and let Maric know he can see you tomorrow. Anders and Zevran will keep you company until we are ready for you.” He looked to Anders, “You can take her to our rooms to get washed up if she wants.” Returning to Morrigan he added, “I would just use the basin for now. Most prefer to bathe after the Joining.” He took a deep breath. “It _is_ good to see you.” With that he turned and strode from the room, Sareyna in tow.

Morrigan watched them as they left.

Zevran stood beside her, “He’s different, no?”

“Very” she breathed. Seemed his fear of leading was long gone, replaced by a confident young man.

Anders stood and offered her his arm. She bit back a snark and politely declined, choosing instead to follow them. Her head was reeling with all that had already happened in just the short time she had been at the Keep. Her whole world had been turned upside down at least three different times and now she was the one feeling unsure of herself. _“Well, no where to go but forward from here.”_


	50. Black or White

Sareyna felt drained and trudged slowly up the stairs to her office. Alistair was helping Morrigan to her room. She had survived the Joining, but was very weak and clearly exhausted. Anders and Zevran were helping Varel bring the books in form Morrigan’s cart, so they would be safe. Sigrun was taking care of the chalice and Nathaniel had disappeared as soon as they had known Morrigan would live.

She sat at her desk and pulled parchment from her desk to draft a notice to mark Morrigan joining the Grey Wardens. As she pulled the ink pot from the drawer she jumped, hearing someone clear their throat. Looking up quickly she found Nathaniel sitting in one of the chairs near the fire.

Sareyna stood, rounding her desk and sat across from Nathaniel. His brow was furrowed and he was staring into the fire, only his hands twitching periodically gave away how upset he was. “Nathaniel?”

He slowly turned to her, confusion writ clear across his face. “I have been trying to understand. But you are going to have to explain it to me.”

It was Sareyna’s turn to look confused, “Why did I make Morrigan a Warden?”

Nathaniel shook his head. “You tortured him.”

Sareyna sat quietly for a few minutes. “Your…father.”

Nathaniel gave a brief nod of agreement. “I wanted to hate you. But your forgiveness and compassion for people made that impossible. I even started to…like you again.” He paused and looked into the fire. “I cannot understand, you didn’t just execute him. You tortured him.”

Sareyna sat watching him in silence, what could she say to him? She wasn’t sorry for what she had done, but she was sorry it seemed to be hurting him so. And was there anything she could possibly say that wouldn’t sound bitter or trite? Would the truth be anything but hurtful?

After several minutes of silence Nathaniel turned his gaze back to her and she saw how hard it was for him to be there at all. “I know you’re not a monster, I’ve been here long enough to see that, even when I tried so hard not to. I need you to make it make sense to me.”

“I don’t know that I can Nathaniel.” Sareyna was fighting to hold back tears, though she had no idea why. “Does violence like that ever make sense?”

Nathaniel’s eyes flashed anger and pain, “Just tell me you had to do it, that it was necessary, or deny it even. Tell me you are nothing like him. I’ll believe you; I just _need_ to hear it.”

Sareyna closed her eyes thinking of Oren, of Iona and her parents, of sweet gallant Rory and Nan and Aldous, even Oriana and Mother Mallol. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Nathaniel, he still looked anxious and in agony. “I will not lie to you Nathaniel. I hope that we can learn to genuinely be friends again but I have done horrible things in my life, many during the Blight. I don’t know how much you know of what happened at Castle Cousland and I will spare you the details and will only say this about it. Children were involved.” She took a slow shaky breath. “I don’t know if what I did to him was something that could be considered necessary, but it was for me. I needed to do what I did so that I could purge the grief and rage; I needed to do it so I wouldn’t go mad.

I wish I could tell you that I did it because of what he was doing to the country, but that would be a lie. I had deeply personal reasons for what I did. The only thing I can say in my favor is that I made sure it was a fair fight. It was just the two of us in that room, no one else.” Sareyna sagged back in the chair and kept her eyes on Nathaniel.

He looked surprised at her last sentence but didn’t otherwise respond. Sareyna stood and poured each of them a snifter of brandy before handing one to Nathaniel and resuming her seat. Nathaniel took a large gulp from his brandy before easing back into his own seat. “You couldn’t give me an easy fix?”

Sareyna shook her head no, “I’m sorry.”

Nathaniel huffed, “For what, exactly?”

She bit her bottom lip before responding, “For being so difficult.”

Nathaniel gave a short, sharp bark of laughter, “Well you are a woman after all.”

Sareyna couldn’t help but laugh herself. When she quieted she leaned forward and touched his arm, “Are we okay?”

“We have to be, don’t we, looks like we’ll be working together for some time.”

Sareyna tried to not look hurt, “I could put in a transfer request for you if you’d like.”

Nathaniel stared hard at her. “You need me.”

“I do, but if you aren’t going to be comfortable…”

“See, this is exactly what I’m talking about Sareyna. You need me here, but you offer to let me leave if it will make _me_ feel better. How the hell am I supposed to reconcile that person with the person who tortured my father? Not that the bastard didn’t deserve it.”

Sareyna sat quietly, shocked at Nathaniel’s outburst.

He rolled his eyes at her, “I think I’ll chalk it up to your evil twin.” He grinned at her, dazzling her with his smile. She was surprised at how much younger he looked when he smiled.

She smiled back, “My evil twin huh?”

“It’s better than thinking you’re nuts, isn’t it?”

“Oh, I don’t know, I think I could work with crazy. I could have a lot of fun with crazy.”

He snorted again, “Oh, I bet you would. Though I’m not sure many would notice the difference.”

“Hey!”

With that Nathaniel finished his brandy and stood up, his grin fading. “Seriously, Sareyna, I’ll work on understanding this all better. I know I’m difficult.”

Sareyna stood tilting her head, “Nah, you’re taciturn. Anders and Zevran are difficult.”

He shrugged a little, “Fair enough.” He watched her for a moment before turning and leaving without another word.

Sareyna took a deep breath and went back to her desk. She tried not to think about the conversation with Nathaniel as she wrote up the notice of Morrigan becoming a Grey Warden. It disturbed her that Nathaniel’s statements would strike such a cord with her.

Though she regretted what Nathaniel was going through she did not regret what had happened between her and Howe. It still felt just; the man deserved everything he got, and then some. But sitting there, speaking with Nathaniel, she had remembered sobbing for her lost humanity. A part of her, at the time, had realized what his death had cost her.

She thought over the Blight, the bandits she had killed, the secrets she kept and even the lies she had told. In the Landsmeet she had felt bitterness when Maric had let Loghain and Anora go. She wanted a more palpable justice. After the final battle when she had seen Fergus’ face, saw the pain and despair etched so deeply, she had wanted to kill Howe again.

She knew she would do all those things and worse to protect what was hers. _“Ah, Nathaniel, I think you misjudge me. I am as much a monster as your father.”_ She blinked back tears at the thought.

********

Nathaniel drifted down the stairs to see if the men needed help with the books still. Zevran strode past; his arms piled high with books, headed for the library. Nathaniel followed him, “Are there more?”

“Many, when she said a cart full she did not exaggerate.” He gestured to the tables already stacked high with books. “I think we might need to build a bigger library.”

Nathaniel chuckled, “My father wasn’t fond of books, and he didn’t add many to the Keep’s collection. A bigger library might be a good thing if we’re going to be using it regularly.”

Zevran touched Nathaniel’s arm tentatively, “Did you find the answers you sought?”

Nathaniel couldn’t bother to be surprised by the assassin; he was oddly astute and understood people far better than most gave him credit for. Nathaniel shook his head, “Not really. She tried, I just still don’t understand. You know her better than most. How do you make sense of what she did to my father?”

Zevran’s eyes were hard. “The man deserved it, Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel gestured with his hands, dismissing Zevran’s concern, “Not that, she just…”

Zevran quirked a smile in understanding, “Not the type?”

Nathaniel nodded.

Zevran sighed and shook his head. “I would think _you_ would have a better understanding of it. Are you not trained as an assassin? Have you not used those skills? Yet, once you were a Warden you made no attempt on her life.

She is a person, not a saint, not a demon; a person who feels… passionately.”

“And you would defend her no matter what she did, you love her.”

Zevran laughed, “I don’t forgive her actions because I love her. I love her because of her actions.” He sobered a bit. “I will tell you what I told Anders, she would walk to the ends of the earth for those she cares for. Do you understand? She will do _whatever_ is necessary.”

“Not completely, but I think I am beginning to.” He turned towards the door, “Come, let’s get the rest of the books in here.”

Zevran nodded and followed Nathaniel, _“These Fereldens don’t seem to realize the world is more grey than black or white.”_ He thought.


	51. And So It Is Written

Anders shot up off the couch and bolted into the bedroom. Alistair was already shaking Sareyna trying to wake her and Anders moved to do the same with Zevran. When Zevran didn’t wake up Anders fetched the basin and squeezed cold water from a rag onto him.

Zevran jerked and sat up then looked around, quickly getting his bearings. “Brasca. Enough of this.” Zevran rose from the trundle bed and moved to Sareyna’s side, “Anders bring the water.”

Anders handed the wet cloth from the basin and watched as Zevran squeezed it over her face. Sareyna’s eyes opened and she blinked in confusion for several seconds. Zevran stroked her brow as Alistair watched, his eyes clouded.

“Was that?”

Zevran nodded, “I believe so.”

“Should I get everyone again?”

Sareyna shook her head, “No, but do you still have your writing things out there?”

Anders nodded.

Sareyna started to rise on shaky legs. Alistair stood quickly at her side and helped her. Zevran followed several steps behind as they all headed to the sitting room. Anders sat and set up his writing supplies. “I don’t know whether or not to be grateful that you two are remembering things now.”

“Did we scream again?”

Alistair shook his head, “No, you were both talking. I didn’t catch much but you both said ‘The Maker’ and then something about an herb?”

Zevran looked to Anders. “The man, Renault, went to a city called Rutilus Urb. He used demons to take over the city and become its ruler. He made the people of the city call him ‘The Maker’.”

Anders looked surprised, “The Golden City?”

Sareyna nodded, she looked to Alistair questioningly and he shook his head. She relaxed back into the couch and remained silent.

“What do you mean the Golden City?” Zevran asked.

“Rutilus Urb is ancient Trevinter for ‘Golden City’. I don’t understand this. You’re having dreams about a man calling himself the Maker? And this man used demons to take over a place called the Golden City? Does that mean that the Maker was a man?”

Sareyna finally spoke up, “He’s a mage.”

Anders looked alarmed, “What do you mean he _is_ a mage? That was centuries… an eon ago.”

“Well he was a man, although I don’t think he’s dead.” She turned to Alistair, “I think it’s time to tell them about the other dreams.”

Alistair sighed heavily, “Fine, but wait until morning and we can have Morrigan here too. She needs to hear this.”

Zevran quirked a brow, “I thought there would be no more secrets?”

“I wasn’t sure if I was just having bizarre dreams or if something real was happening. This is the first confirmation of any sort that I have had that indicated it was anything other than my over active imagination. So now I’m telling you.”

Zevran didn’t respond and a long silence stretched out.

Alistair abruptly stood, “I’m going to get some more sleep while I still can.” He held his hand out to Sareyna and she joined him.

Anders bent over to write down all that Sareyna and Zevran had just told him. Zevran sat for several seconds before rising and heading back to the bedroom as well. They all needed to get what sleep they could; no one knew how long the onslaught on their sleep would continue.

*******

Sloan paced back and forth outside of the king’s rooms. Trelain was fussing again and it made the knight uneasy. Trelain had been such a quiet and happy baby up until several weeks ago. Now he woke from his sleep regularly, crying quietly, which was probably the most disconcerting part. Babies didn’t cry quietly, they bawled.

Sloan stood still, listening carefully as he heard footsteps within. The king was moving about holding Trelain; trying to soothe him no doubt. The king seemed tireless, spending more and more time with the child and never losing his cheery demeanor, even with his obvious lack of sleep.

Sloan decided he would fetch the mage Anders in the morning. He knew from around the Keep that he was an excellent healer. Perhaps he could pinpoint what was wrong with the child when the other healer had missed it. Sloan had thought at first the child was just teething, but as many times as he checked he found no teeth on the verge on coming in and the boy had no fever.

He continued pacing, driven to distraction that the king would not allow him to be with the child. It was his duty to protect the child, how was he supposed to do that if he could not keep an eye on him? Sloan tried to keep his emotional distance from the boy, but it was practically impossible. At least the king allowed the Mabari in the room, he felt better knowing Pentheryn was close.

He briefly thought about the boy’s parents again. They cared for Trelain, it was obvious, but they seemed a little distant, especially the Commander. Maybe it was only because they were gone so often that it felt that way. Everyone else who spent time with the boy seemed to have an almost rabid devotion to him. If Sloan was honest with himself, it was slightly creepy.

But he himself was no better. He loved the little boy, even being in contact with him for such a short amount of time. Already knowing the answer he knocked lightly on the king’s door. “Your Majesty, is there something I can do to help? Anything you need?”

The king’s muffled voice filtered through the door, “We’re fine, thank you Sloan.”

Sloan gritted his teeth, “Of course, Your Majesty.” He went back to pacing in the hallway counting down the hours until he could go fetch the mage.

*******

Maric sat in the rocking chair he had brought to his rooms earlier that day. He yawned as he rocked with Trelain on his shoulder. His blue eyes were bloodshot and dark circles marred his skin. His hair hung loose around his shoulders, tangled from restless sleep.

He hadn’t been able to turn Trelain over to Eveleen that night; he wanted his grandson with him. Whether from the need for family or concern for the boy he wasn’t sure. Part of him wanted to make sure that when he made a decision about what to do with the Wardens from Weisshapt he did so keeping his family fully in mind.

Alistair was right, he needed to remember that it wasn’t just any child that was being threatened, but that it was his grandson. Granted he still had no idea what he should be doing, but keeping Trelain with him seemed like the right move for now. He sighed, not knowing if he could go back to the palace in Denerim with a threat like that hanging in the air.

If he did and something happened, he would never forgive himself. He needed to do what he had failed to do all of his life. He needed to protect his family, so he would stay. He would remain in the Keep until he could come up with a viable solution. The only thing he knew for sure at this point is that if the Wardens wanted Trelain they would have to kill him, he was not willing to sacrifice another child for ‘the good of the country’.

With Trelain settling down again, Maric rose and placed him back into the bassinet. He moved to the sideboard and poured himself a measure of whiskey before relaxing back into the rocking chair. Closing his eyes he rocked for a few minutes, enjoying the warm rush as the whiskey hit his system. Varel had always had good taste in spirits.

Morrigan had come to the Keep. He had seen Alistair sweep her away up the stairs. She had a tattoo; it suited her, being at the same time wild and beautiful . Sareyna and Alistair had expressly forbidden Maric from going near her until the following day and there was no doubt in his mind that she would be a Warden when he saw her next.

Rubbing his temples he tried not to let his morbid imagination run away with him. He found it harder and harder to grab onto the gallows humor he had been so fond of in his youth. Now he was just tired, so very, very tired.

He looked to the bassinet and saw Trelain kneeling and watching him, gripping the side of the bassinet. “You’ll be walking soon won’t you? Then they will have their hands full.”

Trelain blinked at him, still watching him. Pentheryn padded closer to the bassinet and lay down. Maric scratched the great hound behind his ears. “I’m surprised you are so content to stay with the boy. Wouldn’t you rather be fighting Darkspawn?”

The dog cocked his head and gave a slight whine.

“No, no, you’re right. You have a very important duty; the most important, in my mind.”

At this Pentheryn barked happily and placed his head down on his paws.

Maric sighed, and moved to his desk. He needed something to keep his mind off his children. He gave a bitter smirk, _‘my children’_ wouldn’t they all find that amusing?

He started drafting a letter to Fergus; he needed to advise him that he would be regent for a bit longer. He also advised Fergus to redouble the efforts to rebuild the army. Fergus, being a Cousland, was very military minded and he had no reason to fear any choices the man made.

Hastily, he wrote out a decree to be read out during court as soon as it was received. Only Ferelden Grey Wardens were allowed in the country right now, ‘while their numbers were rebuilt’. He knew Fergus would find a diplomatic way to present it without causing suspicion. Fergus would be worried, but he really didn’t know how to address his concerns at this point.

He then drafted a letter to the First Warden in Weisshapt.

 _Dear First Warden,_

 _It has come to my attention that there has been a threat made against the Royal family. While I am sure you had nothing to do with this threat, I hope that you understand my need for caution. With the Blight as well as a Civil war only recently ended, the Royal family has to be more careful than ever._

 _During the investigation, to discover where the threat came from, I regret to inform you I will only be allowing Ferelden Grey Wardens in the country. As I am sure you are aware, the Commander here is an excellent judge of character and assures me that recruiting enough Wardens in Ferelden will not be a problem._

 _The decree will have been made in court by time you have received this correspondence. Unfortunately, due to the urgency of the issue, I was not able to wait for a response. Once the problem has been resolved and my family is no longer in danger I will of course lift the ban. I graciously thank you for your understanding._

 _My Deepest Regards,_

 _King Maric Therin_

He waited for the ink to dry impatiently. Once dry, he folded the missives quickly and dripped blue wax to form a seal before pressing his signet ring into the still warm wax. Opening the door, he saw Sloan turning nervously towards him.

“Your Majesty?”

“Here, take these to the private who handles correspondence immediately. Let her know that these are both of an urgent nature and must be sent out as quickly as possible.”

Sloan nodded and took the two letters before jogging toward the front of the Keep.

Trelain was still kneeling in the bassinet watching Maric when he returned to the room. “Let’s hope I didn’t just start a war little one.” He gave the boy a rueful grin before bending to kiss his forehead.


	52. Loving Her

Alistair was impatiently waiting for Anders and Zevran to leave. He not so discretely started herding them towards the door. Sareyna and Zevran were still talking as Zevran exited the room and Alistair closed the door. Quickly locking it he turned around to face a stunned Sareyna.

“You just…”

Alistair moaned in approval as her words were cut off by his lips. He pulled back for a second whispering “Sweet Maker, I thought they would never leave.” Before claiming her lips again. Steadily backwards he walked her while he held her and kissed her deeply, tongue probing lightly into her mouth.

He felt her suddenly stop when the back of her legs hit the arm of the couch; he smiled and pushed her a little. She yelped in surprise as she started tumbling backwards and grabbed tighter around his neck and wrapped her legs around his own.

Unexpectedly taking her weight all at once he stumbled and fell over with her. He landed on her hard, forcing the air from her lungs. He quickly scrambled off of her, “That was not the brightest maneuver you’ve ever made.”

Finally pulling air into her lungs she gave him a dirty look. “Yeah, well I wasn’t expecting my husband to shove me.”

Her body swung to face him as he grabbed her knee to turn her. Leaning forward he untied her dressing gown before pushing her chemise up. “By all means, let me make it up to you.” He couldn’t help but feel exhilarated when he parted her thighs and she sucked in a ragged breath. Before she could speak he was between her thighs, his tongue dancing up along her slit.

********

“Ali.” She twined her fingers into his hair, momentarily marveling at how fast it was growing. His hands gripped her hips and titled them upwards.

Sareyna jerked as he moved his hands, his thumbs spread the lips of her sex and he flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit. Teasing his tongue around her opening, he had her panting and squirming on the couch. She moaned and tried to move her hips to get him to touch her clit again.

When he held her still she pulled his hair again, he moved back from her laughing quietly. “If you would quit inviting strange men to our bedroom you wouldn’t have to wait so long.”

She scooted back away from the edge of the couch and smirked at him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. First of all you invited Zevran to our bedroom, not me. Secondly, it’s not my fault you have stage fright.”

Alistair blushed, “You are a horrible woman.”

“No, horrible would be if I had accused you of performance anxiety.”

She giggled when he pulled her down off the couch, he was too easy to goad sometimes. He laid her down on her back and she reached for him, she shrieked when he unceremoniously grabbed her and flipped her over onto her stomach.

He grabbed her hips and dragged her up to her hands and knees holding her still with one hand while he guided his engorged cock to her sex and held it there for a moment. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s a bad idea to poke a hungry bear?”

Before she even had a chance to reply he thrust forward, stretching and filling her in one motion. Sareyna gasped and groaned in surprise. Without pausing he started to pump in and out of her. She cried out with every inward thrust, the surprise and friction quickly pushing her towards orgasm. Alistair was relentless, taking his pleasure from her roughly.

As she approached the precipice of her orgasm Alistair stopped moving. Sareyna all but whined, he loved teasing her, keeping her on the edge of orgasm. She barely had time to be annoyed when Alistair wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her upright against him, leaning her head backward on his shoulder.

“Are you going to play nice?”

She was shuddering against him, she couldn’t even control it. She felt his hand in her hair and the muscles of his chest against her back. His free hand was caressing her breast, his thumb circling her nipple. She suddenly felt very small against him, his strong body, holding her, controlling her.

A shiver ran across her skin where his lips skimmed her shoulder. “Well?”

Unable to respond with her heart beating so fast and her breath caught in her throat she relaxed , her body moving more fully against him and a quiet moan escaped her lips. It was enough of an answer; Alistair’s hand lightly brushed the skin of her abdomen as he moved it down between her thighs.

He stroked into her slowly, his finger circling her clit. Her body moved in tandem with his, her mind wandered in a pleasure filled haze, her thoughts echoing, _“Yours, yours, yours”_.

As if he had heard her thoughts he kissed her ear and whispered, “You’re mine ‘Reyna, all mine.”

********

Something was different this morning, Sareyna had relaxed and opened to him without a fight. Touching her emotions while they had sex was rare. She was always ready for sex, but anything more was a struggle. Today she had surrendered and let him make love to her, with her.

Her hands were clasped onto his biceps as she moved with him; the two of them kneeling on the floor, undulating together. He was getting close, and worked hard to hold back, he wanted this to last as long as possible. His body lurched against her and warmth radiated out from his chest when she quietly spoke to him. “I love you Ali, I love you.”

The quiet words spoken with such passion pushed him over the edge and he came inside of her. He kept moving, teasing her clit until she came, collapsing back against him. The two of them stayed that way for long moments before Sareyna started to pull away.

He let her go, but pulled her against him for a gentle kiss when she turned to look at him. Standing, he picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed he laid next to her, just caressing her and kissing her lovingly.

His fingertips trailed down her cheek. “I’m sure there is something we should be doing today but I would much rather stay here with my wife today.”

Her violet eyes searched his face, she looked so vulnerable, almost scared. Alistair felt his heart skipping beats in response. “What is it ‘Reyna?”

She bit her lip, and Alistair’s stomach flipped. She was being very odd.

“I’m sorry.”

He decided to have a bit of fun with her, see if he could maybe get her to smile. “I know you are, now apologize.”

The corner of her mouth twitched in a repressed grin. He would take it; he leaned down and brushed a kiss against her forehead.

“I shouldn’t tease you about Zevran.”

Alistair quirked a brow. “Really? I might be worried if you didn’t.” He smiled at her. “And the look you get on your face when…” he stopped when she gripped his arm tightly.

“I don’t want you to share me.”

He shook his head a little, “What? Why would you think…’Reyna that was just talk.” A tear escaped and slid down her cheek, he brushed it away with his fingertip.

“And I don’t want to share you.” She whispered fiercely.

Alistair furrowed his brow, “Good, I don’t feel like being shared.” He watched her gradually relax her grip. It was hard to keep up with her sometimes; her mind seemed to race every which way. It happened less and less often but watching her swing from almost nonchalance about their relationship to abject fear that something was going to go wrong was still frustrating and confusing for him.

She sat up and moved against the headboard, pulling her knees up to her chest. Alistair sighed, that couldn’t be good, she was already on the defensive and she hadn’t even said anything yet. He sat up and turned to look at her, crossing his legs as if he was going to meditate and made himself comfortable.

She gave him a small smile. “I need to talk some things out. I’m feeling more and more confused about things.”

He thought he knew what she was going to say but decided to be optimistic, “Oh, what kinds of things?”

“Zevran mostly. The whole King Maric fathering half the people I know is pretty fucked up, but what’s going on with Zevran and I, it’s so weird.”

“To say the least.”

She shifted on the bed and tried meeting his gaze but in the end was unable to hold it; she looked down at her toes instead, tapping them on the bed as she spoke. “I love him, you know?”

She shrugged and Alistair felt as if he had been sucker punched in the gut. He held still and bit his tongue, briefly closing his eyes as he reigned in his temper. _“Let her finish first.”_

“I mean, I love him as more than a friend, but not like I love you. I…I don’t want to be with him, like I am with you, I’m your wife and that is exactly who I want to be. But I can’t really imagine him not being in _our_ life.

And these dreams, they aren’t like dreams for us. We’re there, the things we tell you and Anders, it actually happens to us. We’re always together in the dreams. It’s like we become two of the people who actually went through it and experience it as they did.

It’s almost like being reincarnated, we’re together in past lives but in this life we’ve both moved on. I know they’re just dreams but I can’t help but feeling a new kind of connection with Zevran. We’re closer somehow because of it.”

Alistair nodded, “I know, he feels the same way. I’ve seen it when he wakes up before you. It’s like he doesn’t even realize I’m there.”

“Oh,” she was clearly surprised, “has he done something inappropriate?”

Alistair shook his head, “No, not anything inappropriate really. It’s the way he takes charge to take care of you. How worried he looks, almost frantic.” Now Alistair shrugged, “It’s a little odd having another man take care of your wife, right in front of you.”

“I can ask him not to.”

“Don’t, he’s concerned about you and he understands what is happening better than any of us do. You might want to tell Zevran he needs to be careful with Anders though. He watches the two of you like I do; partially relieved you’re both ok and partially annoyed that I’m not needed.”

Sareyna furrowed her brow, “I didn’t realize it was that serious between them.”

“I don’t think Zevran knows either.”

“Are you terribly angry?”

Alistair chuckled darkly, “How can I be? You’ve both be honest with me about how you feel. Neither of you have done anything improper. I can’t imagine our life without him either. And I can’t possibly fault the man for wanting to take care of you. For now, I’ll just try not think about it.”

She let go of her knees and moved to kneel next to him. “It’s not easy loving me is it?” She pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He snorted, “Apparently, it is.”


	53. What Ails You

Sloan moved swiftly through the Keep looking for the mage, Anders. He found him in the Library thumbing through a book and taking notes. “Pardon me, Anders Ser.”

Anders looked up from the book, brow furrowed, “Yes?”

“I was wondering, ser, if you could take a look at the babe, Trelain.”

Anders’ scowl deepened, “Is he ill?”

Sloan took a deep breath, “I’m not sure ser, he has been different lately. He cries all the time; it is a quiet cry and most disconcerting. At first I thought he might be teething, I have not found any teeth coming in. A healer came and said he could find nothing wrong with the boy but I do not believe it. And I have been told that you are by far the best healer at the Keep.”

Anders smiled, “In that case, I better come take a look at the boy, yes?”

“Thank you ser. He is with the King; please I will take you to him.”

Anders hesitated a moment before heading off with the soldier. Reaching the room Sloan rapped sharply on the door. “Your Majesty, I have brought the mage Anders to look at Trelain.”

Shuffling footsteps were heard inside before the door was pulled open. Maric looked as though he was ready to pass out. His skin was wan and waxy looking, with dark purple smudges below his eyes. His eyes themselves were red and raw looking, lacking any of the normal brilliance of his blue eyes. His hair was pushed back from his forehead, as though he had raked his fingers through it many times.

Anders stiffened for a second before pushing past Sloan and entering the room. “When was the last time you slept?” Anders slipped easily into his healer role.

Maric shrugged, “Not sure, do I look that bad?” he asked with a slight smile.

“Yes,” Anders looked around quickly, “where is he?”

Maric brought Anders to the bassinet beside his bed where Trelain lay, sleeping peacefully. The sapphire blue of Anders healing energy filtered over the small sleeping form. After a few brief seconds Anders stumbled back a step, eyes wide.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Anders shook his head. “He’s not sick. I need to talk with Sareyna and Alistair.” He turned to leave when Maric grabbed his arm.

“You _will_ tell me.”

“No, I won’t. That isn’t up to me.”

Maric’s voice took on a dangerous edge. “I’m your king, you will tell me.”

Anders glared back, “That means about as much to me as the news that you’re my father. Do what you will; I’m _sure_ Sareyna will understand.”

Sloan stood watching them both, not sure what to do, he worked for the Arlessa who was a Grey Warden, but Maric was still his king. Eventually Maric backed off. “He’s not sick though?”

“I can sense no physical illness.” Anders turned and strode quickly from the room.

Sloan followed Anders from the room. “Ser mage?”

Anders stopped and turned, jaw set, ready for another argument.

“Is there anything I need to do? Any precautions I need to take while you are speaking with the Commander and Lieutenant?”

Anders smiled, “Just keep an eye on him. If he starts fussing while he is sleeping please come get me immediately.”

Sloan nodded and walked back into the king’s rooms, slightly relieved that the boy was not ill, while being anxious about whatever had agitated Anders.

********

Anders ran into a furious and red faced Morrigan on his way to the stairs. Zevran was following behind her, a smirk on his face.

“You really don’t want to bother them right now Morrigan.”

Morrigan didn’t reply and kept marching upstairs, Anders presumed to Sareyna and Alistair’s rooms. He followed, a few feet behind them; the air around Morrigan was crackling with barely reined in power, the air around her was distorted with it. Morrigan was apparently a very powerful mage, and he did not want her wrath pointed at him.

Zevran tried one last time before they reached the door. “Morrigan, they really wanted some time alone this morning, trust me.”

Again Morrigan did not bother to respond. Zevran looked at Anders and shrugged, falling a few steps farther behind Morrigan. Once they reached the door Morrigan knocked on the door briefly. There were a few noises coming from inside but they did not seem to be a response to the knock.

Morrigan raised her hand and knocked again, she only waited a few beats before trying to open the door. Finding the door locked, a pale blue light swirled around her fingers and they heard a ‘snick’. Morrigan pushed open the door, shoving it open. Anders let out a gasp of surprise.

********

Zevran followed Morrigan in the room his smirk widening as he recognized the sounds coming from Sareyna and Alistair’s bedroom. He placed his hand on Morrigan’s shoulder “Morrigan, this is a really bad idea. Can you not hear them?”

She jerked away and strode into the bedroom, still angry. Zevran couldn’t help but smile when she froze in her tracks. He turned his gaze to the scene before them. All of the bedding was heaped on the floor leaving the couple on the bed completely bare. Sareyna was on her back, one leg wrapped around Alistair’s waist and her other ankle on Alistair’s shoulder.

Her face was flushed and her hair was in disarray, spread about her on the pillow. Her violet eyes were locked with Alistair’s as he moved within her. Arching her back Sareyna clutched the headboard as she moved her hips against her husband.

One of Alistair’s hands held Sareyna’s hips while the other was wrapped around the ankle on his shoulder. The muscles of his hips and buttocks flexed with every stroke. The pair seemed oblivious of their audience.

Zevran melted into the shadows whispering, “Beautiful.” as he moved, unseen back towards the door.

********

Alistair jerked in surprise at the sound and moved off Sareyna grabbing the blankets from the floor to cover them both with astonishing speed. He caught sight of Morrigan and his surprise finally gave way to anger “Morrigan, how the hell did you get in here?”

“Does it matter?”

“It does when you are breaking into our _locked_ room.”

“There is something important that you seem to have left out yesterday, regarding your dreams.” Morrigan sneered.

Alistair sneered right back at her, “I don’t give a fuck what you think we forgot, you do not break into our bedroom. Get out, **now **.”****

Morrigan seemed as if she wanted to argue but the rage she saw on Alistair’s face made her reconsider and she turned and left. As she walked down the hall Zevran slipped into his own room, while Anders wandered down the hall towards Sareyna’s office.

********

Sareyna touched Alistair’s arm, he was still shaking with rage. He tore his gaze from the doorway and offered her a small smile. “I’m sorry love.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong Ali, Morrigan was way out of line.”

Alistair snorted and got out of bed. “How about a bath?”

Sareyna gave an exaggerated pout.

Alistair laughed and took her hand pulling, her up off the bed, he kissed her gently. “The idea of finishing now just seems very…unappealing.” He sighed, “I’m beginning to think I was better off before, when I had no family.”

“Oh Ali, don’t say that.”

He stroked his fingers through her loose hair, “I know, I’m just frustrated. Who breaks into a locked bedroom, when they know people are in it?”

“Especially us?” Sareyna giggled.

Alistair smiled and grabbed Sareyna’s dressing gown from the foot of the bed. He helped her into it before slipping into his own. “I’ll be right back.”

********

Sareyna sat on the edge of the bed to wait for him to return, she was furious with Morrigan herself. Most of her anger was directed at Zevran though. It was his voice she had heard, yet he had slipped out, or more likely wrapped himself in shadows to avoid Alistair’s wrath.

After several minutes of deliberation she rose and left the suite to check Zevran’s rooms. He spent a lot of time there cleaning and polishing his weapons and armor. Sareyna stood in the doorway, seeing Zevran sitting on a chair facing the door in the sitting room.

“Querida, how lovely to see you.” He purred.

“Don’t. I know you were there Zev. Why would you do that?”

Uncrossing his legs he leaned forward. “Morrigan would not be dissuaded, I did try.”

Sareyna stood silently waiting.

He sighed, “Why not? You two are never more beautiful than when you are in your natural splendor and intertwined.” He smiled, “I wish you could see yourselves.” His eyes drifted shut, “breathtaking.”

“You’re not even going to apologize for violating our privacy?”

Laughter bubbled from him, “Have I ever done so before Querida? Why would I start now? Besides, I do not regret being privy to such a sight.”

Sareyna glared for a few more seconds before giving up and returning to her room to wait for Alistair and the bath he promised.


	54. Simmer

Sareyna stalked to her office, still aggravated from their early morning guests. It was like she was dealing with children instead of rational adults. Stepping into her office she almost turned around and left when she saw both Anders and Morrigan there waiting for her.

“Ganging up on me now?”

Morrigan flicked her gaze quickly to Anders, then back to Sareyna. “No, he was here when I got here. But I need to speak with you about something important.”

Anders stood and approached Sareyna; he placed a gentle hand on her arm. “I have something very pressing…” the rest of the sentence was cut off.

“We need to talk about the seizures.”

Sareyna almost laughed as Anders struggled to hold his tongue and be civil. After a few slow breaths he finally said, “I need to speak with you about Trelain.”

Sareyna looked around Anders, “Sorry, Morrigan, my son trumps everything. I’ll catch up to you later.”

Morrigan rose and strode swiftly from the room. Sareyna could almost smell the smoke pouring from her ears. Dismissing the angry mage, she moved with Anders to the chairs closest to the fire. Anders face was so serious she started to worry.

“What is it?”

Anders shook his head, “I’m not sure exactly how to describe it and to be honest I’m surprised that Alistair hasn’t noticed. Trelain’s connection with the Fade, it’s very strong. I think it’s as strong as his connection to the physical realm.” He sat back in the chair. “It has to have something to do with him being an Old God, but it’s as if he isn’t entirely of the physical realm.” He paused, gauging Sareyna’s reaction, “Do you understand?”

“I think so, is he dangerous?”

Anders shrugged, “I have no idea, I have never seen anything like this before and he’s just a child. Do you remember telling me about how you saved Connor Guerrin?”

“Of course.”

“I think Trelain could do that without the extra lyrium and mages.”

Sareyna paled, “Are you sure?”

“No, but it makes sense if he is connected to both places equally, he could enter them with equal ease.”

“Can you think of anything that would be able to pull him from the Fade if he was in it?”

********

Anders could see the gears working in her head. He wished she would finish filling them all in on what had been happening lately. This was an amazing and frightening discovery and she had only shown a moment’s pause. He didn’t know whether to be impressed or frightened by her ability to take news like that and process it so quickly and efficiently.

“I wish I could answer that for you Commander, but this is all new to me.”

Sareyna nodded in understanding. “Is he in danger?”

“I’m afraid so, with magical ability like his and his ease with living in both worlds, he’s going to be a beacon for demons.” Anders eyes closed. “He can’t even walk yet and he’s going to have to fight demons. I can’t even imagine what would happen if a demon were able to possess him. Even as such a small child he has tremendous power.”

“Is there anyway to protect him?”

Anders shook his head sadly, “No, he has to do it himself. We can’t fight in the Fade without a lot of outside help.”

“So what do we do?”

“Same as we have been, watch him. Although, I think he should go back to Eveleen. Maric looks like crap. The man needs some sleep.”

Sareyna raised a brow. “He hasn’t been sleeping?”

“No, he’s been taking care of Trelain. He and Sloan say Trelain has been weeping a lot at night lately.”

“Oh…you don’t think?”

“That it’s related to the dreams? Possibly.”

“Could a mage communicate with him in the Fade?”

“Possibly, but none of us are in shape for that just yet. Well maybe Velanna, but….”

“No, we’ll wait for you or Morrigan to be rested. And to be honest, I think Alistair and I would both be more comfortable if you were to do it.”

Anders pressed his lips into a thin line, but nodded in agreement.

********

Sareyna closed her eyes. She needed to think. Everything was happening so fast that she didn’t even have time to address one issue before another one was hurled at her. Trying to juggle everything was proving a failure. She had already dropped a ball, a big one, her son the Old God.

The dreams of him when she was in the Wending Wood seemed a distant memory as the new dreams with Zevran took over her life. Losing sleep was the least of her worries as she struggled to stay focused on her tasks during the day instead of running over what had happened the previous night.

They still didn’t have a real solution to the problem with Weisshapt. Maric showed no signs of leaving and now there was Morrigan to get up to speed and contend with as well. She and Alistair were yet to tell the group of her dreams with Trelain, or Urthemial and now it seems she had to add demons to her ever growing list of worries. Not to mention that they still had not made it to the Black Marsh to look for the missing Warden.

Sareyna opened her eyes and looked at Anders, “I have to learn to delegate. I am really terrible at it.”

Anders gave her a lopsided grin. “No time like the present.”

Sareyna arched a brow, “Alright, although in a minute I think you might regret that. Ready?”

Anders looked dubious but nodded.

“Firstly, I want one of the mage Wardens with Trelain, to monitor his comings and goings in the Fade, you decide who. The best healer of the remaining two will be with Zevran and I. Do you think we should bring Trelain to our room?”

Anders shook his head no, “Someone could be neglected if something were to go wrong. Better to have one mage focused on each of the problems.”

“Right, uhm…oh, get all the Wardens together and have Alistair fill everyone on the dreams I am having with Trelain. And update anyone who needs a refresher on the dreams Zevran and I are having. I want Zevran to check on repairs for the Keep today, make sure everything is on schedule." she paused. “I want you to personally handle these next two things. First, make sure Maric gets sleep, by any means necessary, do you understand?”

Anders gave her a crooked grin, “Yes, ma’am.”

Sareyna nodded in acknowledgement. “Secondly, tell Morrigan everything you know about the seizures Zevran and I were having, as well as that potion we are taking.”

Anders grin slipped away but Sareyna knew he would comply. “And you?” he queried.

“I’m going to catch up on Keep business and see about sending out a search party for the lost Warden.” Sareyna stood and hugged Anders quickly before sweeping from the room.

“How did I end up in charge of everything? I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.” Anders sighed as she left.

********

Sareyna angrily shoved the vellum documents she had been signing away from her. The day had been a complete waste. All she had managed to do for the day was sign her name a thousand times to a thousand different requests to keep the Keep running smoothly. Ha, smoothly, that was a laugh.

Varel had advised her there were no troops to send to the Black Marsh, they were stretched thin over the countryside, trying to protect the free holders. There weren’t even any mercenary troops in the vicinity, the increasing Darkspawn troubles in the area saw them all engaged elsewhere.

And even if she had been able to find some mercenaries, Mistress Woolsey had refused to pay for such an endeavor with the Warden’s money. She claimed she could not bring herself to finance a wild goose chase. Good grief the woman was cold, no sympathy for a missing Warden at all.

Sareyna had dined in her office to get away from the questioning stares of the other Wardens. They all had questions, she was sure, and rightly so, but she was not ready to answer them just yet. What she needed more than anything was a good night’s rest. She briefly wondered if being sent to sleep with a spell would prevent her from dreaming, perhaps she could get a real night’s sleep.

Arising from her chair she headed down to Alistair’s office. She needed to vent or she was going to explode. Irritation and frustration were drowning out all her sane thoughts and if she had to sign another paper she might just take the whole stack and toss them into the fireplace.

Alistair’s office door was open; he was hunched over the desk signing a stack of papers. “You too? I thought they were only drowning me with all this garbage.”

Alistair looked up a wry grin on his face. “You get the Arlessa paperwork and I get the Grey Warden paperwork.” He stood and stretched, “Honestly, I have no idea how Duncan ever had time for recruiting or training. We go through a fortune in vellum and parchment every month with all these documents.” He looked back down at the desk, “There has to be a better way.”

“Can you imagine what it would be like if we had to do anything more than sign? Varel and Mistress Woolsey actually read all of this.”

Alistair shook his head. “I’d rip my hair out.”

“I need to blow off some steam. Want to join me?”

Alistair quirked a brow and smiled, “I’m always up for that.”

Sareyna rolled her eyes and snorted. “Not that you perv, I meant sparring.”

Alistair smirked, “Me too.”

Sareyna shook her head laughing, “You spend too much time with Zev.”

Alistair shrugged, “Alright, let’s go spar.” He moved around the desk and escorted her to get their armor and weapons.

********

Sareyna had given him several curious looks when he strapped on a new set of armor. It was similar to her own, but with chain overlaying the leather over his arms. And the look she had given him when he strapped on two daggers instead of his sword of shield almost made him laugh.

Once they got to the training field Sareyna looked very antsy. Alistair turned and moved away from her a bit to stretch; he had been cramped in that office chair for too long. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as her eyes roamed over him. Turning to face her he cocked his head to the side, “What?”

Sareyna shook her head as if to clear it. “Nothing,” she said a bit defensively, “I’m just not used to seeing you in leather armor.”

Zevran had followed them out of the Keep and was sitting on the fence. “I think she approves.” He chuckled. “I know I do.”

********

They stood facing each other and Sareyna could feel her pulse racing. “ _Maker, he looks good in leather._ ” She was having a hard time not staring at him, Wade, at least she assumed it was Wade, had outdone himself. Alistair’s armor fit him like a glove, accentuating his muscular build and Sareyna found it extremely distracting.

She jumped back, barely getting away from Alistair’s blade in time. Yes, she definitely had to stop staring or she was going to get her ass handed to her. Already she was on the defensive and they had barely begun.

She parried several blows from Alistair’s dagger, but went down when he ducked one of her own strikes and swept the back of her knees. She fell hard, not able to pull her arms back in time to catch herself. Wide eyed with surprise she stared at Alistair. “Sweet Andraste you’re fast.”

Alistair smiled and helped her up.

Sareyna rolled her shoulders then her neck; she shook out her arms quickly then dropped into a different fighting stance. “Alright lover, let’s dance.”

Alistair came at her again, moving again with lighting speed. Sareyna parried several blows then pivoted her hip; she swung her leg up, her upper body pendulming downward as she swept her leg up and caught Alistair in the back of the head.

Alistair stumbled, his helmet taking most of the blow. Before he could regain his balance, Sareyna struck quick with her blades. He felt the blunted blades catch him on the ribs on one side and in the solar plexus simultaneously. As his breath exploded from his lungs, Sareyna dropped and swept at the back of his ankles.

Alistair toppled over, and lay sprawled out on the ground blinking up at the sky as he struggled for breath. Sareyna dropped, straddling him; she pressed one of her blades to Alistair’s throat. “Do you yield?”

Finally, catching his breath he responded, “Maker yes. Gods woman, you’re going to kill me.”

Sareyna smirked and moved off him, “Actually, you’re quite good. I just hate losing.”

They both stood up and dusted each other off. Alistair leaned and kissed Sareyna briefly. He whispered, “I don’t know if this is going to help my frustration. I hardly ever get to watch you fight, it’s kind of…stimulating.”

Zevran hopped off the fence, “Tell me about it, I think I’m going to find Anders.” With that he disappeared back into the Keep.

Alistair had blushed at Zevran’s statement. “I forget how good his hearing is.”

Sareyna gestured to a bench outside of the training yard. Sitting down, she turned to Alistair, “Did you learn all of that from Sigrun?”

Alistair shrugged, “Mostly, I watch you and Zev a lot too.”

Sareyna nodded, “I meant it when I said you were good.”

“Yet, you had me on the ground in less than two minutes.”

Sareyna smiled, “I’ve been fighting this way a lot longer than you have.”

“I still prefer my sword and shield, but I like the idea of having a back up. Most of you guys have bows and blades. I’m terrible with a bow and not even Nathaniel has been able to fix that.” He sighed, “I’m getting old. He thinks it’s my eyesight.”

Sareyna laughed, “Nathaniel thinks everyone’s eyesight is terrible. I was practicing with him the other day and he told me I was blind as a bat. He threatened to buy me glasses to fight in.”

Alistair gasped in surprise, “What did you say?”

“I told him that not all of us have a nose big enough to use as a sight.”

Alistair burst into gales of laughter, “You did not!”

“I did, he called me a bitch and left.”

Alistair calmed down to giggles, “Too bad I can’t use that excuse.” He paused, “You know I don’t think I’ve ever seen you use your legs like that before. Something new?”

Sareyna smiled, “Yeah, also courtesy of Sigrun. One of the Legion of the Dead members she traveled with was a silent sister. They have a fighting style that uses mostly the legs, and not much in the way of weapons. It’s actually fascinating.”

Alistair cringed and Sareyna quirked a brow in question. He gave her a lopsided smile, “I’m just thankful it was you that kicked me instead of her. That would have been…a lot more unpleasant.”

Sareyna stared at Alistair blankly, before understanding dawned slowly on her face. “Oh…right, that _would_ have been very painful.”

They both sat quietly for a few minutes enjoying the fresh air after being cooped up in the Keep all day. “You know, I think I might have Sigrun train most of us with that new fighting style. You have to be pretty agile, but I think everyone except maybe Oghren would be able to get a least a little something out of it. I haven’t used it before today, but it was pretty effective.”

“Yeah, four limbs to watch for instead of two. Are you sure you want to try to train the mages though? I’m not sure they’ll appreciate it.”

Sareyna shrugged, “Too bad, I want them trained with more than just magic. I want them to be able to defend themselves if they run out of mana. You learned a new fighting style, so can they.”

“I have a feeling you’re going to encounter resistance, but I agree, it’s a good idea.”

Sareyna slipped her hand into Alistair’s, “Come on, I’m tired.”

He stood and she pushed him ahead of her and followed.

“What are you doing?”

She smirked, “Appreciating the view.”

Alistair blushed but started walking to the Keep. “You’re terrible.”


	55. Blasphemy

Sareyna inhaled sharply as she felt Alistair’s weight press down on her then thrust into her. She tried to pry her leaden feeling eyes open but they wouldn’t open. She relaxed, her exhausted body responding despite the abruptness and aggression. Finally her eyes drifted open; she tried to scramble free when she realized it wasn’t Alistair thrusting up between her legs, grunting with effort.

She found herself unable to move as the man pawed at her breasts and kissed her. His breath reeked of ale; his kisses were wet and sloppy. Sareyna tried again to pull away but found herself instead pulling the bearded man closer, tugging on his brassy red hair as she arched her back.

It was only then that Sareyna realized that she must be dreaming again. She tried to detach herself from what was happening but she felt the woman, whose body she was in, responding to the hairy man’s rutting. She felt a wave of pleasure ripple through her with each thrust.

When the woman’s eyes locked with the man’s Sareyna realized two things. Firstly, she recognized the man from statues as well as the Gauntlet. It was Maferath, Andraste’s husband. Secondly, it was Zevran she saw staring from those bleary blue eyes. She could feel his eyes on her.

Sareyna’s mind worked frantically to understand what was going on. She knew it was just a dream and she knew neither she nor Zevran had any control of it but part of her still felt it was wrong. Another part of her was excited and turned on that she was experiencing this with Zevran.

The odd experience of the dreams had never affected her so much before. This dream was like the others, she could feel everything, she could catch glimpses of the woman’s thoughts but she couldn’t do anything except for experience things as they had happened. She and Zevran were always able to recognize each other quickly no matter what they happened to look like in the dream.

********

Anders closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds coming from the next room. There was no reason to look in on them. The moans and quiet gasps made it hard not to know exactly what was going on in there.

“Mind some company?”

Anders started at the sound of Alistair’s voice, snapping his eyes open as he stared incredulously at Alistair. With a quick glance towards the door he asked, “I don’t mean to pry Alistair, but what’s going on in there?”

A muscle twitched in Alistair’s jaw and he spoke between gritted teeth. “They’re dreaming.”

Anders furrowed his brow, “Shouldn’t we…uh” he licked his lips nervously, “wake them up?”

Leaning back in the chair he had dropped into, Alistair closed his eyes, the strain still clear on his face. “No, the longer they dream the more they will learn and hopefully they will figure out what is going on and how to stop it. So long as they aren’t in danger or hurting themselves, we’ll let it go.”

Anders bit the inside of his cheek, “Sure…okay…uhm, I can keep an eye on them if…” his voice trailed off, unsure what exactly he thought Alistair would want to do.

A smile touched Alistair’s lips and opened his eyes. “Thanks, but I’m not going to leave them, for now.”

Anders saw pain flash behind Alistair’s eyes, quickly followed by bitterness.

********

Sareyna felt as though Maferath would never be satisfied. He moved her body, or rather the woman she was supposed to be, from position to position as he stroked in and out of her. The woman whose body Sareyna was currently residing in, was highly sensitive and had orgasm after orgasm.

Finally, he turned her onto her back again and put her ankles on his shoulders, thrusting into her harder. With his hands on her hips, he pulled her tight against him to meet every thrust. The woman was half delirious with pleasure at this point.

When the man told her to open her eyes and look at him she was barely able to comply, but she finally did. Sareyna felt the body she was in careening again towards orgasm, and felt Zevran’s eyes on her. So when the couple peaked together Zevran and Sareyna were staring into each other’s eyes.

Sareyna wanted to cry, things were confusing enough between the two of them without the dreams. Someone was going to get seriously hurt if this kept up, quite probably all of them, including Alistair and Anders.

Maferath/Zevran moved off of her and lay down beside her. He stroked her cheek wiping away a tear. “Sweet, sweet Andraste. Don’t cry love, it’ll work this time. I know it will.” He leaned down and brushed a brief kiss across her lips. Pulling up the furs to cover them both, he turned away from her and was snoring in moments.

********

Zevran sat up on the trundle bed, covered in sweat and painfully erect. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm his heart beat down. The dreams were getting out of control; he had no idea what the purpose of the last dream was. All he knew was that he was very confused, and worried that Alistair would find out what happened.

He looked over at Sareyna and Alistair’s bed. Sareyna was still sleeping, but Alistair was nowhere to be seen. After a few more deep breaths he was able to get his mind and body back under control. Slipping from the trundle bed he headed for the sitting room.

Anders was sitting in a chair staring intently into the fire. Alistair sat opposite him, a muscle in his jaw twitching. He turned and looked at Zevran. Zevran watched as Alistair swallowed and took a couple deep breaths of his own.

His fingers slowly loosened their grip on the arms of the chair he was sitting in. Amber colored eyes bored into Zevran. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Zevran flinched, Alistair already knew. He had no idea how to answer, clearly his body had responded to the dream, but he hadn’t planned on or even wanted it to happen. Taking a small step towards Alistair he held his hands up in supplication. “I don’t know why we dreamt that? Sareyna still seems to be dreaming.” He looked back towards the bedroom, “Maybe you should keep an eye on her.”

Alistair rolled his eyes, “Why bother, she’ll just be looking for you when she wakes up. And you’ll be on edge until she wakes up. You go watch her.”

Zevran clenched his jaw, suddenly losing his temper. “If I could figure out how to stop the dreams I would. If I could find a way to make you have the dreams instead of me I would. I have never laid a finger on Sareyna, never.” He stepped closer to Alistair as Alistair stood up. “And she has never done anything except tell me how much she adores you. So quit being an ass and go check on your wife.” He glared at Alistair.

Alistair stood there glaring back for several seconds, while Anders shifted uncomfortably in the chair he was in. Eventually, the anger drained from Alistair’s face. “You’re right.” He moved around Zevran and into the bedroom.

Zevran collapsed into the chair Alistair had just vacated and dropped his head into his hands.

“Are you alright?”

Zevran laughed, it had a slight hysterical edge to it, “No,” he looked up at Anders, “I want to find whoever is doing this to us and kill them.” He could see the surprise on Anders face at his vehemence. “The two of them are the first real friends I can ever remember having and whoever is doing this to us is destroying our friendship.” He took a deep breath, “Alistair won’t tolerate this much longer, dream or not.”

Anders nodded his head in agreement but didn’t speak. Zevran seemed to have run out of steam as well.

********

Andraste closed her eyes and prayed to the Maker. She asked him to turn his gaze back to his children and to help her to conceive. Weeping silently, she pleaded with the Maker to help her. She whispered of how if she did not conceive Maferath would put her aside, most beautiful woman in the clan or not. He would have no choice if she could not produce an heir.

Sareyna was shocked when she heard a voice respond.

“I am here my child. I will help you to conceive, but first we have to make Thedas safe for your baby.”

Andraste was as shocked as Sareyna and had fallen silent; she had never expected such a direct response to her prayer.

The voice continued, “The Trevinter Imperium is a great threat. They must be subdued or they will kill your husband. They will steal your child to make him a slave to blood mages. And you will become a concubine for the Archeon.”

Andraste gasped, “No, you can’t let them take me again, please.”

“You are my Chosen, to spread the news of my return. I must know that I have chosen wisely, that you are willing to do whatever it takes to make the message heard? Are you ready to be my prophetess? Are you ready to be a mother?”

Andraste whispered, “Of course, of course, anything.”

There was no response, the voice was already gone. Andraste opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of the small room she shared with her husband. Her heart was beating fast and she was sweating even though the air in the room was cool. She made a small gesture with her hand and the candles in the room went out.

********

Sareyna found herself sitting up in bed and looking around. She was back in her room but Alistair was not lying next to her, he was sitting at the end of the bed, staring at the wall. Zevran’s trundle bed was empty as well, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Ali?” she called quietly.

Alistair turned to face her, a smile on his face. Even from this distance she could see that it was fake. “Oh, good, you’re awake. Did you learn anything new?”

Sareyna saw the pain in his eyes, she hung her head. He already knew about the dream then. Her eyes darted again to the trundle bed then back to Alistair, he had turned away from her but the set of his shoulders was tense.

She moved to the foot of the bed and wrapped her arms around him. Instead of relaxing into her embrace he stiffened even more, his body rigid and tense. She let her arms drop and pulled away from him, sitting back on her heels.

“I did, but I am not sure how it helps with anything.”

Alistair stood and headed towards the sitting room. Sliding quickly from the bed, Sareyna pulled on her dressing gown and followed him. All three men were sitting by time she came in to sit herself on the far end of the couch from Alistair. She didn’t want him to feel crowded.

The all looked at her expectantly. “Maferath and Andraste were trying to conceive a child when the Maker spoke to her. She was praying for a child, Maferath was going to set her aside if she could not conceive.”

If they didn’t all look so tense, she would have laughed at the looks of astonishment on their faces.

“He told her that he would help her conceive only if she defeated the Trevinter Imperium because they were a great threat to Thedas. The Maker told her that if she did not defeat them that the Imperium would kill her husband and steal her child to become a blood mage’s slave and that she herself would become a concubine for the Archeon. Obviously, she didn’t want to become a slave again.”

Alistair furrowed his brow, “But she and Maferath had three sons.”

Sareyna shrugged, “She was not yet a mother in the dream. And…she was a mage.”

This time they all gasped out loud.

“But the Chantry hates mages.”

Sareyna nodded at Anders, “She moved her hand and all the candles in the room went out, all at once.”

“Why couldn’t she use her magic to help her conceive?” Zevran looked dubious.

Anders stood and started pacing. “She must not have been a very good healer. It’s not totally surprising. Isn’t there a book about her being a mage or something?”

Sareyna nodded, “I think so.”

“It was one of the books we gave to Wynne, ‘Search for the True Prophet’, I think. So what does this all mean?” Alistair asked.

Everyone was silent.

Sareyna looked around; everyone was expectantly looking at her. “That we don’t know half as much as we think we do.” She sighed heavily, “We never do.”


	56. Patched Up

Sareyna watched Nathaniel, gauging his mood, for almost an hour before she went to speak with him. “Can you come up to my office with me Nathaniel? It’ll only take a few minutes.”

Nathaniel slung his bow over his shoulder. “Sure, do you want me to change?”

“No, it will be relatively quick.”

He followed her up to her office. He set his bow on a weapon stand in the corner. “You have these everywhere.”

“I do, I like having weapons nearby.”

He quirked a brow. “Still afraid of attackers, even with the King here?”

Sareyna shrugged, changing the subject “Do you know much about the Black Marsh?”

“I know the stories about the village disappearing a long time ago.”

“What do you think about leading a search party out there for the missing Warden?”

“Me?”

Sareyna pressed her lips into a grim line for a moment. “Yes you, I know I can count on you to do what needs to be done.”

“Who am I taking?” He sighed.

Sareyna smirked, “By that sigh I think you already know.”

“The elf mage that hates humans, the dwarf with the death wish and the drunk I’m guessing.”

Sareyna nodded, “And Garavel. I need to get him away from Varel for a while.”

“Is there a problem?”

“No, I think it’s just being cooped up together so much. They don’t have much in common, but they are both good men and excellent at their jobs.”

“Are you sure you want me in charge?”

“Nathaniel, please. I just want to get past this. Even if I had never known you before, I would trust you after all we have been through together so far.”

Nathaniel shifted uncomfortably. “I just thought that you would want someone you had known longer.”

“No, you’re as capable as they are and you’re a scout, so you have an advantage even.”

“Can I make a request?”

Sareyna rolled her eyes, “Not if you’re going to be that formal.”

Nathaniel cracked a sliver of a smile.

“You just do that to annoy me don’t you?”

“Not at all, you are my Commander and the Arlessa.” He couldn’t quite suppress his ghost of a smile.

Sareyna chuckled, “What is it?”

“Can I take Morrigan? If there are going to be so few of us I would like the stronger of the two mages. I know she has been staying with Trelain, but Velanna can stay with him and if there is a problem Anders is here.”

Sareyna was quiet for a second. “Actually, that’s probably a good idea. It seems she has picked up a few skills since we traveled together. You can give me a rundown when you get back? Don’t make it obvious you are fishing for information though. She gets resentful. Oh, she is most definitely not a morning person. Don’t bother talking with her until at least noon.”

Nathaniel chuckled, “Are you afraid she’ll turn us all into frogs?”

“I wouldn’t put it past her. I’m not saying don’t trust her, you can, just keep on your toes.”

“Of course.”

“When do you think you’ll be leaving?”

“I’m going to need two days to prepare, mind if I take the cart?”

Sareyna shook her head, “No, that’s what it’s there for.”

“Are you going to be alright while we’re gone?”

“We have the whole Keep here to look after us, we’ll be fine.”

“If I come back and find my family’s ancestral home has been reduced to a pile of rubble, I will be most cross with you.”

Sareyna laughed, “I forgot how chatty you can be when you don’t hate me.”

Nathaniel smiled, and added quietly “I think we’re going to be ok.”

Sareyna relaxed back into her chair, “Good.”

Nathaniel smirked, “Just don’t expect me to drool all over you like the assassin.”

Sareyna laughed again, “Go, get out of here.”

Nathaniel headed towards the door. He stopped and looked back at her, smile gone. “Sareyna, thank you.”

Sareyna gave him a puzzled look.

Nathaniel turned and left, a slight smile still on his lips.

********

Maric yawned and stretched. He rubbed his hand over his face and sat up a little startled, “How long have I been sleeping?” He jerked in surprise when a voice answered him.

“About a day and a half. You needed it.”

“I’m sorry, who are…”

“I’m Skyla, I was supposed to bring the letter from Sareyna to you in Denerim. They kept me waiting for two weeks before they bothered to tell me you weren’t even there.”

Maric groaned, “Bloody bureaucrats.”

“Yes, well eventually someone told the regent and he met with me personally. He was frustrated that I wouldn’t give him the letter when he heard it was from Sareyna, who I guess is his sister, but eventually he just wanted me to bring a message straight to you.”

Maric cringed inwardly; a hand delivered message was never good news. Skyla jumped down off the chair she was sitting in and brought him the folded missive. Once she had handed it over she left the room quickly.

Maric stared at the parchment for several long minutes before setting it down on the bedside table and getting up. He would deal with it later; first he wanted a bath and breakfast. He yawned, and maybe a nap. Then he would deal with the letter.

********

The letter from Fergus was brief and to the point. He had advised the Landsmeet of the ban on foreign Grey Wardens, telling them that it was merely precautionary. He had woven a tale about patriotism, independence and rebuilding. Apparently the Landsmeet had swallowed the whole package without a single complaint.

Maric almost smiled, Ferelden’s fierce independence was a smart card to play. Fergus had done well.

The rest of the letter was a series of warnings. Fergus apparently had a ‘source’ down at the docks who had overheard two people asking about Vigil’s Keep. No one was really sure who they were though, could have just been merchants.

The court was grumbling about Maric being away. Rumors that he had gone missing again had started to circulate. As well of rumors that he had taken an elven lover and was hidden away with her so as not to make the illicit affair public knowledge.

Maric smirked, a new lover? He wished, Maric scowled, maybe not, that had not worked out so well for him in the past. Although, oddly enough, in the Keep surrounded by so much family he still felt lonely. With that thought he decided to go check in on his grandson.

********

Morrigan was finding life at the Keep harder than she had anticipated. The Joining had been so much worse than she had ever imagined. And the nightmares made living with Flemeth almost tame in comparison. She had no idea how Alistair and Sareyna had survived a Blight with such terrible dreams.

She was learning a new respect for Alistair, and she had to admit that it wasn’t just because she knew he was her brother. He had stepped into his role at the Keep and ran things very efficiently. All of the new Wardens went to him with most of their concerns and problems, Alistair tended to be more accessible with Sareyna tied up with her role as Arlessa so often.

And Alistair was oddly thoughtful and considerate. He had taken the time earlier in the day to take Morrigan to several trails he had found in his wanderings around the Keep. The forest was farther away than she would have liked and when she had remarked on it, Alistair had offered to teach her how to ride a horse.

Morrigan was on edge, struggling with accepting that Alistair was trying to make her comfortable in what he considered to be their new home. She was having to rewrite her whole view of Alistair and it made her more than a little uncomfortable.

In the Wilds she had written Alistair completely off as being a fool, mostly good as a wall against the front line in battle. Sareyna had told her repeatedly that she was missing the forest for the trees, adamant that Alistair had great potential but had never been giving the chance and support he needed to shine.

And here he was, for all intents and purposes running the Wardens, calm and confident. He hadn’t lost his easy humor, but used it as an effective tool when working with the other Wardens. She had a sneaking suspicion that he might have made a great king.

She wasn’t sure what she thought of Anders. He seemed to be a mass of contradictions. You could find him all hours of the day or night reading through books and taking notes or mixing potions, taking meticulous care on the details.

But in conversation he would often get distracted and disappear to follow some poor servant, undoubtedly to take to his bed. He was undeniably brilliant, but seemed somewhat callow and she suspected something of a cad.

Morrigan felt her loneliness more keenly in the Keep. Sareyna seldom had time for her with all that was going on. She still wasn’t completely comfortable with Alistair, especially after the business of unlocking their bedroom door. And she spent most of her time trying to avoid Maric.

Avernus had been right about the Joining though, she felt the new power surging through her. So she would learn to live with the rest of it. And though she was loathe to admit it, even to herself, she wanted to be near them. Maybe in time she would find herself more comfortable being part of the Wardens.

********

Sareyna knocked gently on the door, not wanting to wake the baby if he was sleeping. The door creaked open and Eveleen looked out. “Oh, Sareyna come in please, he’s sleeping but I’m sure he misses you.” She backed away from the door.

Sareyna stepped inside and looked around; feeling a twinge of guilt “Actually, I came to see Morrigan is she here?”

As if her name had conjured her, she appeared in the room. “What comes?”

Sareyna smiled, “I need to steal you for a quick second.”

Morrigan followed her into the hallway.

“I’m going to be sending you out in the field. Nathaniel is leading a group of Wardens to the Black Marsh to search for a missing Warden. We should have done it weeks ago but…” Sareyna shrugged, Morrigan knew all about why they hadn’t been able to get to the Black Marsh.

Morrigan scowled. “You’re letting the Howe lead?”

Sareyna took a careful breath; she wasn’t in the mood for fighting. “Yes.”

Morrigan shook her head in clear disdain. “His father slaughtered your family Sareyna; perhaps it would be wise to reconsider.”

“We’re not really going to have this conversation are we Morrigan?”

“It seems we are. You are not thinking clearly.”

“Need I remind you that your mother is an ancient abomination who wanted to take over your body for her own? Or that she killed men for sport?” Morrigan recoiled from Sareyna’s words, but Sareyna plowed ahead. “Let me be very clear, Nathaniel is not his father, just as you are not Flemeth. And like you, he has proven himself beyond a shadow of a doubt. You are going with him and you are not to give him a hard time, do you understand?”

Morrigan nodded, chagrined. “Yes.”

“Good, you will be leaving in two days. I expect you to check in with Nathaniel to see what he needs from you. Also, see Alistair about any gear you might need.”

Morrigan looked like she wanted to speak but hesitated for a second. “Uh…what about Trelain?”

“Velanna will be taking over for you, so update her on whatever she might need to know.”

“Sareyna, I know it is not my place, especially as I am not a mother. But perhaps you should try spending more time with him.”

Sareyna sighed tiredly, “You’re right. It’s not your place.” With that she turned and left, leaving Morrigan staring after her.


	57. Hot In Here

“’Reyna” the word was a strained whisper, almost pained.

Anders stood and looked into the bedroom. Zevran was asleep on the trundle bed and Sareyna was asleep, curled up around Alistair, who was staring at the ceiling a muscle twitching in his jaw.

“It’s alright Anders; it’s just a normal dream.”

Anders was about to turn and leave when he heard the name again, sounding more like a moan than before. He saw Zevran shift in his sleep as he mumbled the name. Gazing back to Alistair, Anders saw the muscles in Alistair’s neck tense and the muscle along his jaw twitch again but he made no move to get up.

Anders stayed for several more seconds before returning to the sitting room. He took several deep breaths; Alistair was going to kill Zevran. It was bad enough that he was sleeping in their bedroom and that he was sharing dreams with Sareyna. But calling her name out in his sleep was just suicidal.

Anders wondered briefly if he should intervene, but realized that he had no idea what to do. Anders laid back on the couch dozing, hoping he would not wake to the sounds of Alistair and Zevran trying to kill each other.

He jerked awake a few minutes later to a blood curdling scream. He ran into the bedroom and Sareyna was screaming, back arched and twitching slightly. Her eyes were open and rolled up showing only the whites. Alistair was shaking her, trying to wake her up.

“Anders, get over here, what the hell is going on?”

Anders rushed over to the bed, passing Zevran on his way. He almost stopped when he saw tears running down Zevran’s cheek and heard him whisper a different name. “Andraste.”

Anders eyes widened, “Oh, no.” he muttered as he rushed to fetch the basin. He dripped water onto Sareyna, “Wake up, ‘Reyna. Wake up.” He could feel his heart pounding and the adrenaline whipping through his veins.

After several attempts to awaken her failed he yelled at Alistair who was sitting motionless on the edge of the bed watching. “Go get Velanna and Morrigan. Now, **run**!”

Alistair suddenly snapped to and fled from the room. A few seconds later, he heard a curse and glanced over to see Pounce standing on Zevran’s chest. Zevran scowled and shooed the cat away before standing up. When he heard Sareyna scream again he rushed over to the bed.

“No, you get out of here.”

Zevran looked confused and a little hurt.

“Do you _want_ Alistair to kill you? Get out of here. Go get Nathaniel, help him bring my herbs and things in here. I have a feeling we’re going to need more.” When Zevran didn’t immediately move he glared at him, which seemed to spur the elf into movement.

Sareyna’s body was putting out a tremendous amount of heat. Anders quickly pulled the blankets off her. He gasped in shock seeing her feet. The skin was red and irritated with several large blisters forming.

He let his healing magic flow out from his fingertips and down her legs, where he quickly healed her feet. Alistair couldn’t see her like that, he would lose it. Once her legs were healed he switched to ice, letting a thin sheet of ice form over her body, hoping to prevent the burns from coming back and to cool her body off. And if he was really lucky she might wake up.

Minutes ticked by and Sareyna didn’t wake up, but she didn’t get any more burns either, and Anders tried to be grateful.

Morrigan was the first to join him. She saw Sareyna on the bed and paled. She didn’t speak but moved quickly to the bedside. Teal colored light flowed from her fingers and cascaded of Sareyna’s body. So she wasn’t a natural healer, but someone had taught her how to mix nature magic with the healing to make it work.

“She’s burning up.” Morrigan breathed quietly. She turned and looked at Anders in confusion, “It isn’t a fever though.”

“I think it’s the dream.”

“What? How?”

Anders shook his head. “I don’t know; just help me wake her up. Please.”

Morrigan looked around before turning back to Sareyna. She slapped Sareyna, and not gently. Sareyna’s head snapped to the side but she didn’t stir.

“Hey, what the hell?”

Morrigan shook her head, “I’m improvising. What have you done in the past?”

“The water usually works if we’re going to wake them up. But she occasionally can’t seem to wake up. Each time it happens, it takes longer and longer to find a way to wake her up.” He swallowed around the lump he felt in his throat. “Do you think that if you die in the Fade that your body dies as well?”

“Probably, why?”

“Because unless I am mistaken, she will be dead in the Fade very shortly.”

“What?”

“Just help me **dammit**.” Energy flared around him briefly as he lost his temper.

Velanna came into the room and quickly assessed the situation. “What do you need from me Anders?”

Anders barely registered that she hadn’t addressed him as shem. “Make sure she doesn’t move.”

Velanna nodded and pale amber light filtered from her fingers to surround Sareyna. Sareyna’s body stopped its few jerky movements and held still. Anders redoubled his efforts on keeping her body temperature down.

“Morrigan, you know how to use a sleep spell right?”

Morrigan nodded, worry creasing her brow.

“Good, all I need is for you to do that, in reverse.”

Morrigan shifted uncomfortably. “I…I’ve never done it before, what if I hurt her?”

“None of us have. But you’re the strongest, and most extensively trained. If she’s going to live it has to be you and it has to be now.”

Golden light with a tinge of red flared out from Morrigan’s fingertips. It touched Sareyna’s skin almost hesitantly before enfolding her. Sareyna’s eyes drifted shut, and she slowly stopped screaming. Anders swallowed hard; sweat was rolling off him as he struggled to keep the ice spell going as well as keeping a healing spell encircling Sareyna.

Morrigan took a half step forward and focused her spell more; it condensed until it was only coalescing around Sareyna’s head. Sareyna’s body shuddered and as Anders felt her body cooling he let the ice spell slip away. He continued to check her for any injuries as Morrigan’s spell continued.

Sareyna’s eyes opened slowly, she blinked several times and all three spells stopped. Morrigan dropped to her knees and hugged Sareyna, tears barely restrained. Sareyna hugged her back and smiled weakly. “That was…less than pleasant.”

“Anders?”

Morrigan stood up and moved quickly away from Sareyna as Alistair hesitantly looked into the bedroom.

“Come in, she’s awake.”

“I didn’t want to get in the way.”

Morrigan looked at Alistair and cocked her head. “A wise choice.”

Velanna nodded in agreement, “He was…hysterical.”

Alistair ignored her and moved towards the bed. He stopped and looked at Anders, “I don’t know what I…we would do without you.” He turned away from Anders and wrapped Sareyna in his arms.

Anders scooped Pounce up off the foot of the bed and placed him on his shoulder. He moved quietly into the sitting room. Nathaniel and Zevran were both sitting there watching the fire.

Zevran turned, he gave Anders a self deprecating chuckle, “When I got back here, I realized you had just sent me for Nathaniel to keep me out of your hair.”

“Guess you’re smarter than you look.” He settled into one of the chairs and Pounce moved to lie across his lap. Anders absently petted her as he tried to relax. He could hear the others taking care of Sareyna in the bedroom, but he couldn’t go back in there. He had been the only one to see her feet like that, and he really didn’t want to think about what that could mean. After a few seconds of silence, he couldn’t help it. “They were burning her, weren’t they?”

Zevran’s eyes went carefully blank as he stared into the fire, he nodded, once.


	58. Heart Strings

Sareyna locked the door to her office behind her, collapsing against it. Her nerves had been frazzled since Morrigan had awoken her from the dream. A single tear escaped as she remembered being tied to the stake, the wood piled beneath her feet. She remembered the pain licking along her feet and up her legs.

She had felt Andraste’s conflict in the dream. There had been no peace for the mage at the end, only pain and anger. She had been betrayed both by her husband and by the Maker. She had been used and discarded.

And the self righteous bastard who called himself her husband had dared to stand in the crowd weeping. He might have been wearing a deep hood, but she had known it was him right away. She was determined to have her revenge against the two of them no matter what it took.

Sareyna shook her head, these were not her thoughts but they brought a fresh wave of pain and despair washing over her. “The Maker giveth and the maker taketh away.” She whispered.

Andraste had the heirs Maferath wanted so desperately. She had spent much of the time they were traveling and conquering southern Trevinter pregnant. Maferath always made sure that Andraste was out where she could be seen though.

Many of the villages and towns would cheer and welcome them when they saw her. She had been surprised at how easily things had seemed to fall in place as they marched across the country. Andraste had just chalked it up to them being Maker blessed.

But as the Maker spoke to her more and more frequently in her dreams and she spread his word to the people she could feel Maferath becoming more and more distant. Eventually he stopped sharing her bed, though he accused her of forsaking him for another.

She felt the trouble coming but had no idea how to avoid it. Her love for Maferath made it impossible for her to believe that he would turn her over to the Trevinter Imperium so she ignored the whispers she heard. But then they had come.

The magisters had dragged her from her bed and from her tent by her hair in the dark of night. The sky lit up from their spells as she tried desperately to escape and they worked to subdue her. When she felt a scrape along her inner arm, she collapsed to the ground sobbing. Magebane, she was powerless.

Once she was in Mithanrous she was imprisoned while the pronouncement was made that she had been captured and was to be executed. A week later when she was tied to the stake the only thing sustaining her was her anger. She had been starved and violated. Her body bore the marks of heavy torture but her eyes still blazed fire. They couldn’t break her.

Sareyna slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest. Maferath was well known as a traitor, but a part of her hated him now; the dream had made the acrid taste of his betrayal all too real.

Andraste had prayed to the Maker for children to make him happy. She marched, pregnant across the land conquering as they went, for him. The messages she gave to the people she gave so that the Maker would continue to help them, and he had betrayed her. Her love had crippled and killed her in the end. The same thing Wynne was so fond of warning her about during the Blight.

And she saw it in him now; saw Alistair’s anger, his pain. How long would it be before he snapped? Before he couldn’t take it anymore and put her aside.

Sareyna abruptly stood. “No! He would never…” but she could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks.

A light knock came at the door followed by a quiet voice, “’Reyna?”

Sareyna took a deep breath and wiped away her tears before answering, “Yes,”

“Let me in ‘Reyna, please.”

Emotions warring inside of her, and tears threatening again she slowly opened the door. Zevran stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him and locked it.

********

He saw her tear stained face and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. His fingers drifted to her cheek to wipe the tears away, “Sweet, sweet Andraste.” The words barely a breath.

Sareyna’s breath hitched and she moved out of his reach. Zevran’s arm dropped to his side.

“I didn’t come to upset you. I’m sorry. Are you alright?”

********

Sareyna felt hysterical. “They were burning me,” she nearly sobbed. “burning me.” She looked up, her eyes a little too bright, “Burn the witch.” She giggled. Suddenly, she jerked away and dropped into a chair by the fire. She looked at Zevran the pain clear to see. “What is happening to us?”

Zevran moved to the chair opposite her and sank slowly into it. “I don’t know, Querida. I just don’t know.”

“Please Zev, I can’t…”

“Of course. I apologize.” His voice was crisp now, the emotion draining from it. “Can I help?”

She took several deep breaths. “I don’t mean to be cruel. I’m just very confused. I feel like reality and the dreams are blurring together.”

Zevran’s voice softened again, “I will never ask more of you than you are willing to give. You may not believe me, but I love him too.”

Sareyna watched Zevran for a few tense moments, trying to gauge the truth in his statement. Zevran had never lied to her, but it was hard for her to understand Zevran’s fickle heart. “Truly?”

Zevran gave her a wan smile, “Truly, and it is most inconvenient. The two of you have utterly destroyed me.”

And now she saw pain there, only for a moment. “I thought you and Anders…”

“No, he is a pleasant enough distraction to be sure. But my heart belongs elsewhere.”

“I’m not sure he feels the same way.”

Zevran shrugged, “Anders is learning a whole new way of life. We have spoken of it. I understand his struggle. I was there not so long ago myself. He doesn’t understand our friendship.”

Sareyna chuckled darkly, “Neither do we.”

“True.” Zevran sighed, “Are we going to be okay?”

Moments of silence ticked by before Sareyna responded. “Yes, I think so.”

Zevran nodded and stood. She could feel his eyes search her face, looking for she knew not what. He sighed and left the room, leaving the door unlocked and open. Sareyna faced the fire, Alistair would come to her she knew. She had seen it on his face earlier, his heart was breaking and she didn’t know how to fix it. She hoped their story would end better than Andraste and Maferath’s story had ended.

********

Alistair was sitting in the library, both legs draped over one arm of the oversized chair he was lounging in. He was reading through a story about the third Blight. He was deep into his cups, as a mostly empty bottle of brandy on the small table next to him attested to.

Morrigan had banished him from his rooms earlier while she and Velanna tended to Sareyna. He had gone directly to the larder and grabbed the bottle of brandy and moved into the library. Sareyna’s dreams were getting worse and he feared they might actually kill her.

He had seen the panic on Anders face before leaving to get Velanna and Morrigan. More importantly he had seen the horror on Anders face that the mage had tried to hide. Add to that Zevran’s uncustomary silence and it was a pretty clear picture.

He bit back his anger as he drank the first few glasses. The dreams weren’t just endangering his wife’s life, but his relationship with her. He could feel Sareyna slipping away from him, and he ached with the pain of it. She and Zevran would hole up in her office talking for hours while he was left to tend to the Wardens. It was Zevran she looked for when she woke up from the dreams, just as Zevran looked for her.

He wanted to grab her and shake her, make her realize how she was torturing him. He wanted to kiss her and hold her, beg her to stop pushing him away. And then he would get a brief glimpse of how they had all been before the dreams, like when they had been sparring and Zevran had watched, he let himself hope that the whole mess was over. And then came the darkness and the dreams.

Not wanting to think about it, especially when he could do nothing for her, he had decided getting drunk was a fine solution. Unable to escape his thoughts even in drink he had opted to try reading. He found a book about the third blight in the library and decided it would kill a few hours.

Alistair squinted again at the drawing on the page in front of him. His eyes were not co-operating but eventually he was able to make out the markings on the man’s face. It was a tattoo on the right side of his face by his eye. “I like it.” He murmured.

Tracing his fingers over the tattoo again he stood up and grabbed the bottle. He headed straight for Zevran’s room. Zevran was sitting in his room, cross legged on the bed, polishing his blades.

“I wanna tattoo.”

Zevran looked up and seeing Alistair’s disheveled state and the brandy bottle clutched in his hand smiled. “Truly friend, or is that the brandy talking? If I remember correctly, the last time I drank that I ended up with a tattoo of my own.”

“I want one. Been thinkin about it fer a while now. Lookit.” He handed the book to Zevran and pointed out the drawing. “That’s a Warden named Malcom something or other. He was a hero durin the third Blight. I want that tattoo.”

Zevran looked over the drawing, then back at Alistair. He chewed his lip, it would look fantastic on Alistair, but Sareyna would likely kill him. And Alistair was drunk, he couldn’t do it. “I’m sorry, I can’t, you’re drunk. I’ll do it when you’re sober.”

Alistair snorted and tore the book from Zevran’s grasp and stomped towards the door still clutching the bottle of brandy.

“Where are you going?”

“Sigrun.”

Zevran set down his blades and jumped out of the bed. He grabbed Alistair’s arm and pulled him back into the room. “If someone is going to tattoo you it’s going to be me. But Sareyna will flay me if I give you one when you’re drunk. Can you not wait until you sober a bit?”

“Give me the tattoo Zev.”

Zevran steered Alistair to a chair in his sitting room, “wait here” he headed for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Getting water for the ritual bath.” Zev let a small smile play around his lips.

“I don’t think so.”

“But to do it properly…”

“Are you really telling me you bathed and massaged my naked wife?” Alistair raised an eyebrow.

Zevran chuckled, “Not that drunk, then .” Zevran sighed and went to the writing desk in the corner of his room and unlocked the bottom drawer. He pulled out the inks and needles, and said a quick prayer that he would live to see another sunrise.


	59. Looks Can Be Deceiving

Sareyna and Anders had been talking for quite some time in her sitting room before she yawned and stretched. “Where are they?”

Anders shook his head, “No idea, but you look beat.”

She gave him a weak smile, “It was a very long day.”

Anders let out a long breath, “While they are both missing, I want to tell you something. I’ve been battling with it all day. I’m still not sure it’s a good idea.”

Sareyna leaned forward anxiously in her chair, “Just tell me.”

“You’re feet were burned. Last night, when I sent Alistair out, your skin was burning up so I pulled the blankets off you and you’re feet were badly burned. I healed them; I was afraid how Alistair would take it. Heat was pouring off your body, but your feet were actually burned.”

Sareyna snapped her mouth shut, “How…how? I don’t understand.”

“I have no idea. I can’t even think about what might have happened if Morrigan hadn’t been able to wake you.”

“Are you saying I could die from these dreams?”

Anders steepled his fingers together, “Yes, I think so.”

Sareyna started laughing and Anders looked up, startled by the sound. “I must have been a really horrible person in my last life.”

“What?”

Sareyna stopped laughing and shook her head, “Don’t mind me, just mild hysteria.” She took a deep calming breath, “I’m going to go find them. I’ll be right back. Can’t be late for my nightly dance with fate.” She stood and left the room without looking back.

********

Zevran was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, seemingly lost in the flames. “Zev?”

Zevran smiled and turned at the sound of her voice. “Querida.”

“Is Ali with you?”

Zevran looked towards his room, “He’s sleeping it off.”

Sareyna furrowed her brow, “He was drunk?”

“Very, and you are going to be very angry with me.”

“Oh, Maker. What did you do?”

“He wanted a tattoo and I tried…”

“Please don’t tell me you gave him a tattoo when he was drunk.”

“I’m afraid so.” He stood and walked towards his bedroom, Sareyna following behind.

“Zevran! His face? Why would you tattoo his face when he was drunk?”

“Because he was adamant.” He braced himself for her temper, but it didn’t come.

She moved to the bed and traced her fingers over the stark black markings. Turning back to Zevran she gave him a small smile, “It suits him. Did you pick it?”

Zevran shook his head, “No, he found it in a book about the third Blight. It’s quite striking on him.”

Sareyna ran her fingers through Alistair’s shaggy blonde locks, “Can you imagine what he’s going to look like when he finishes growing this out.”

Zevran laughed quietly, “I’ve spent half the evening trying not to think about it.” He shook his head, “You have no idea how tempting a drunk, tattooed Alistair in my bed was.”

Sareyna smiled, “How long has he been out.”

“A few hours. I’m guessing you came to collect us so we can be watched over like good little sheep.”

“Pretty much,” she stood and shook Alistair a bit, “here, help me get him up.”

Alistair woke up; his blood shot eyes looking around him. He sat up and touched his face, “My face hurts.”

Sareyna laughed, “Yeah, it’s killing me. Come on, my tattooed man. Let’s get you in your own bed.”

Alistair’s eyes went wide and he touched his face again. “I really did it? Zev, do you have a mirror? I want to see it.”

Zev pulled a hand mirror out of a bureau and handed it to Alistair. He chuckled watching Alistair turning his face this way and that.

“Wow, it’s really big.” He traced his fingertip over it. “I think I like it.” He handed the mirror back to Zev, and held onto Zevran’s hand for a moment, making sure he had Zevran’s attention, “Thank you.”

Zev looked at him curiously, “Sure.”

Alistair looked to Sareyna and reached his hand up to comb his fingers through her hair. “You’re hair is down. Is it that late? How long was I out?” Alistair yawned as he finished the last few words.

“Clearly not long enough.” She tugged on his arm again trying to get him up off the bed. Instead she let out a squeal when he pulled her down onto his lap.

He reached out with his other hand and grabbed Zevran’s wrist pulling him closer. Zevran stiffened and Alistair’s eyes twinkled mischief. With Zevran closer he reached around the elf’s waist and pulled him so he was sitting on the bed next to him. “Why so tense Zevran?”

Alistair tucked a strand of Zevran’s hair behind his ear. Zevran’s body went rigid as if he was frozen in place and Sareyna squirmed uncomfortably on Alistair’s lap. She moved to stand up again and Alistair tightened his grip on her. “Stay.”

Sareyna’s heart thudded in her chest. She had no idea what Alistair was up to, but Zevran was clearly as uncomfortable and worried as she was. He wouldn’t even look at the two of them. Alistair’s attention was focused on Zevran who was sitting with his back ramrod straight and staring at the floor.

“You know, you’re not bad looking for a man.”

Zevran closed his eyes, but didn’t respond.

Alistair trailed a finger down the tip of one of Zevran’s ears. Zevran shuddered and squeezed his eyes tight. Sareyna watched, bewildered. Zevran looked like he was in agony. She reached out and touched the arm that was reaching out for Zevran again.

“Ali, what are you doing?”

“I don’t really know.”

Zevran opened his eyes and looked at Alistair finally. Sareyna watched him struggling not to hide what he was feeling. He was hurt and confused; finally he spoke, a slight rasp in his voice. “Then please, stop.”

Alistair fingers skimmed over Zevran’s cheek, following the contours of his tattoo. “Do you remember that day in the garden? When you ran your fingers through my hair? When you touched my face?”

Sareyna sat watching fixated; she had no idea what he was talking about.

Zevran responded, barely above a whisper, “Yes.”

“I knew then that things had changed between us. I just didn’t understand it.” He let his hand fall. “I still don’t. We _are_ friends, aren’t we Zev?”

Zevran nodded, “Always.”

Alistair looked away from Zevran, looking at Sareyna for the first time. “I feel very lost, I’m not really sure what is going on, or where I stand. You two spend so much time together, awake and asleep, and I feel left out, a third wheel.” He turned back to Zevran, “And I realized before I fell asleep, at least I think it was before I fell asleep, I realized I missed you almost as much as I miss her.”

Alistair took a breath and shook his head slightly, “I want to be angry with both of you, but mostly I feel hurt and very, very alone.” He rubbed Sareyna’s arm and his voice became tight and strained, “I don’t know what I want or need from you. All I know right now is that I need you, both of you.”

Zevran was staring at the floor again. Sareyna had no idea what to say, she let her gaze travel between the two men in her life, wondering exactly when life had become so damn difficult.

It was Zevran who broke the silence. “You sure know how to complicate things Alistair.” But he smiled when he turned to look at them. “I love you both and I don’t want these dreams to ruin things between the three of us.”

Silence fell over the room and Sareyna thought that she should say something but they both already knew how she felt. She was as confused as they were but loved them both as well. Alistair suddenly started laughing and it startled Sareyna.

“Ali?”

“I’m picturing Wynne’s reaction to this conversation, sorry.”

Zevran and Sareyna joined in the laughter.

“She did say Sareyna would corrupt you and your innocence.”

Sareyna scoffed, “Alistair was never innocent. Inexperienced, yes. Naïve, maybe, but never innocent.”

Zevran rolled his eyes, “Oh, trust me we all heard the ‘innocent chantry boy’ at night and Wynne was the only one who fell for that act.”

Alistair smirked, “Eh, it worked, didn’t it?”

Sareyna slapped Alistair’s arm playfully. “Ali!”

“What? You think I normally mention being raised in a Chantry in casual conversation? How else was I going to get your attention away from Casanova over there? It didn’t take long to realize you liked a challenge, so all I had to do was be a bigger challenge than he was.” Alistair smirked at her.

Sareyna giggled, “I don’t know whether to be annoyed or impressed.”

“I vote for both.” Zevran quipped. “I am. Although, there were a few signs we should have picked up on now that I think about it.”

Sareyna furrowed her brow. “Like what?”

“How about the fact that he didn’t blush, didn’t even become awkward at all when you called him handsome? He even teased you about it.”

Alistair gave Zevran a look, “Were any of the conversations I had with her really private?”

Zevran shook his head, “Sorry, elven ears. I heard pretty much everything, even when I didn’t want too, Tesoro.”

Sareyna was quiet, contemplating what Zevran said. Then she looked at Alistair studying his face. “That kiss.” She unconsciously touched her lips.

“What kiss?” Alistair asked faintly amused.

“That first kiss, the night you told me about the Warden from the Anderfels. I dreamt about that kiss…but you don’t kiss like that when it’s your first time.”

Alistair looked slightly chagrined. “I said I had never been in a relationship or been with a woman. I never said I had never kissed anyone before.”

“But you said…”

He smirked at her, “Actually, I believe all I said was that I had been inspired. You drew your own conclusions.” He became more serious, “You’re making it sound like I tricked you into being with me.”

Sareyna looked vaguely annoyed, “Didn’t you?”

“Hey, wait a minute. Who asked me to untangle her hair every night? Who went to get a blanket so she could curl up with me by the fire after everyone else had gone to sleep?” he lowered his voice, “And who had the wandering hands?”

Sareyna giggled and buried her face in Alistair’s neck. “Oh, right.”

Zevran had watched the whole exchange with amusement on his face. “The two of you are really disgustingly cute sometimes. Come on, we should head back to your rooms.”

Alistair ran his hand up and down Sareyna’s back. “Maybe you should go Zev.”

Zevran laughed, “Oh no, you are not bedding her in my bed unless I’m here too.”

Alistair quirked a brow, “Still not that drunk, Zev.”

Sareyna giggled, “I think the bottle’s still in the other room.”

Alistair shook his head and set Sareyna back on her feet, standing up behind her. “Okay, I don’t feel safe in here anymore. And I think I’ve made enough bad, alcohol fueled decisions for one day.” He touched his face again.

“I think it looks sexy, very masculine.”

Alistair made a face, “Yes, that’s me. Mr. Macho.” He shook his head and started to walk to the door. “I think we’ve all confused and picked on the chantry boy enough for one night.”

Zevran and Sareyna giggled, but followed him out of the room and to Sareyna and Alistair’s rooms. Anders was scowling when they got there but it changed to shock when he saw Alistair’s face.

“What in The Maker’s name did you do to your face?”

Alistair cocked his head, and smirked “What ever do you mean.”

Anders rolled his eyes, “Don’t be an ass. Actually, nevermind. I don’t really care and I am too tired for this tonight.” As if to punctuate the statement he covered his mouth and yawned. The three of them stood there in the doorway for another moment, all three of them still giggling periodically. “Come on, get in here already.”

Zev pushed Sareyna ahead of him and steered her towards the bedroom, calling back over his shoulder, “Yes, dad.”

Anders reached up and rubbed his temples as Alistair moved further into the room. “We’re all screwed if I’m supposed to be the responsible one.”

Alistair clapped him on the shoulder, “Well you are the _older_ brother.”

“You know what? Fuck you Alistair.”

Alistair chuckled and joined the others in the bedroom.


	60. Only Fair

Eveleen couldn’t help but smile as she watched Sloan. He was walking in front of her holding Trelain as they headed out to a patch of grass for a picnic. Keeva walked beside her carrying a loaf of bread that didn’t fit in the basket.

Eveleen couldn’t help but think about all that she had dreamed about as a young girl when she and Nathaniel had been lovers. She had dreamt of a million days like this, the two of them, enjoying a sunny day with their children.

Her dreams of marriage and happily ever after had been dashed to pieces when Nathaniel had been sent away. And now, though he was back in her life she could not find anything but fondness for him. They were both very different.

Nathaniel’s easy smile and laughter had been replaced by a placid and taciturn nature. She hated his father for ripping the joy from Nathaniel’s life. Though she herself was not as carefree as she had once been either, raising a daughter on her own had forced her to be more practical.

She spread the blanket out on the ground and started taking things from the basket, watching Sloan with the children the whole time. Still holding Trelain, he was pointing to places on the ridge and answering all the questions that Keeva peppered him with.

Sloan glanced back to her, his warm brown eyes smiling and she felt butterflies in her stomach. The man was certainly handsome, there was no denying that. His looks were more common than Nathaniel’s, but he possessed a warmth that she hadn’t felt from Nathaniel since he had come back into her life.

And he loved children, not only did he love them but he was good with them. Both Trelain and Keeva had taken to him quite quickly. Truth be told, so had she, not only had she become used to his constant presence, but on the few occasions when he was gone, she found that she missed his jokes and his smile.

With both of them charged with watching the children, there was no time for real courting. They had not, in fact, spoken of it even. Yet, there were more and more days like today. The two of them taking the children for a day long outing and it made her feel like they were a family.

She sat on the blanket and sighed. They would probably never have a proper relationship, but it didn’t seem to matter. There had been something missing in her life and now she felt completed, no matter how manufactured it was. She should probably speak to Nathaniel, not that it was really his business but Keeva was his daughter.

********

Anders was sitting on the roof. He was leaning back in a chair with his feet propped up on the parapet. His head was hanging over the back of the chair and his eyes were closed. Sareyna turned to leave, thinking he was sleeping.

“What did you need Commander?”

Sareyna gritted her teeth; she really hated being called Commander. “I need a lot of things Anders. I need to stop having these awful dreams. I need to have the Darkspawn disappear. I need Weisshapt to leave my family alone and I need the idiots I work with to stop calling me Commander. Especially, when they have seen me in just my night clothes. But I didn’t come up here for what I need. I wanted to speak with you.”

Anders picked up his head and turned to look at her, cracking an eye open. “Alright, Sareyna, what would you like to speak about?”

Sareyna walked towards him and he pulled his feet off the parapet and sat up. “Can we talk about Zevran?”

Anders immediately looked defensive.

“Right, that is why I thought we should talk.”

Anders shifted and pulled up one leg to rest the foot on the front of the chair he was sitting in. “There really isn’t anything to talk about. We’re friends who occasionally sleep together. All quite civilized, I assure you.”

“So, why the looks at night when we wake up from dreams?”

“I worry about him.” He paused for a second, “And you. You saved me when you didn’t have to and that is not something I take lightly. Zevran is a kindred spirit, who understands my fickle nature as well as anyone can. But when the two of you have the dreams, you forget about everything and everyone else.”

“I don’t think…”

Anders cut her off, “The first person he looks for when he wakes up is you. And the first person you look for is him. You reassure and comfort each other. You leave Alistair and I out in the cold. I know that you don’t really know me and I know that I am just the healer but it’s aggravating when the two of you act like no one else is there. And I’m pretty sure your husband feels the same way.”

Sareyna blinked several time, “You don’t really think of yourself that way do you? Just the healer? That’s ridiculous Anders.”

“No, I know. I’m just not quite myself today; I haven’t been for a while now. I’m not quite sure you fully understand what you have done for me. I’m not even sure I have completely wrapped my mind around it yet.

Let me ask you a question, what would you do if you didn’t have to be a Warden?”

Sareyna bit her lip. “I don’t really know, I mean I guess I don’t really ‘have’ to do anything. But can you honestly imagine me doing something else?”

“Well, definitely not the housewife thing. Does nobody ever leave the Wardens?”

“Anders, you can leave, whenever you want, but you will be tainted forever. So in a way, I guess I just put another type of leash on you.”

Anders laughed, “Everyday I am alive is a day I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t conscripted me. And knowing that you won’t hunt me down and imprison me if I leave is actually pretty comforting.”

“Just do me a favor, if you decide to leave. Just let me know first so I don’t get worried.”

Anders laughed again, “Yes, mother.”

Sareyna shrugged. “I just don’t trust the Chantry.”

“Well that makes two of us. Do you think it would be wrong of me to try to persuade Maric to help the mages get more freedom?”

Sareyna was confused, “Why would that be wrong.”

Anders grinned, “I plan on using his confession of being my father to its fullest. ‘Oh, you had to give me away because my mother was a mage. I was hunted all of my life just for being born. Two of your children spent their lives in fear for their lives from the Chantry. It’s not right.’ Blah, blah, blah .”

Sareyna giggled, “Actually that’s quite good. I might need to have you come with me when I meet with the nobles.”

“Oh no, not me, I only use my powers for good, my dear lady.”

“Well that and getting laid.”

“That’s for my good. Wouldn’t want me losing my sanity and unleashing spells willy nilly on the Keep do we?”

“You and Zevran really are kindred spirits.” She was trying to stop laughing, but as soon as she started to calm down she started giggling again. “Once…during the Blight…Zevran told me…if I didn’t let him go to the Pearl… he would…he would be forced to start taking hostages.” She wiped a tear from her cheek still laughing. “And I couldn’t help but picture him trying to take an ogre hostage for a sex slave .”

“Wow, ‘Reyna, you are a sick puppy. That’s just disgusting.”

“Hey, he didn’t specify and it _was_ a Blight, and I might have been a bit drunk at the time.”

“So did you let him go?”

“I told him if he was going to the Pearl he better bring me back some money.” Anders jaw dropped, “What, he grew up in a whore house?”

“I’m afraid to ask, did he go?”

“Nah, Leliana propositioned him later that night.”

“You’re more than a little dangerous when you drink aren’t you?”

Sareyna shrugged, “I prefer to think of it as interesting and exciting.”

“Your poor husband.”

Sareyna’s giggles had finally started to subside. “I know, I don’t drink very much anymore. I’m afraid I’ll scar him for life.”

“I’m afraid you’d scar _me_ for life.”

Sareyna shrugged, “Possibly, I’m not for the weak of heart.”

“Ah, but being your friend has definite perks. Like freedom and a castle full of servants and soldiers to seduce. And my favorite, a real bed in my own room.”

Sareyna sat down on the parapet across from Anders. “Was it really that terrible there? When I was there it was during the Uldred incident, so I am guessing it wasn’t their most shining moment.”

Anders shrugged and motioned as if he was not sure what to say. “Some didn’t mind it, but I found it intolerable. You’re locked in a building you can never leave. The closest you get to the outdoors is open windows on the higher floors. You are surrounded and constantly watched by people who fear and hate you.

They are always waiting for you to screw up so they have a reason to kill you. They would kill all mages if they could. I know it’s terrible to say but I really believe it. The Templars even watch you bathe, you get no privacy whatsoever.

So many mages turn to sex because it us the one time you feel semi normal, and it makes the Templars very uncomfortable. The first time I was with another man a Templar spotted us and he just stood there, repeatedly clearing his throat loudly. Obviously, we ignored him, but can you imagine?

So many of the mages are scared of their own shadows and hate themselves for what they are because of the Templars. Do you know a third of the mages that are brought to the tower never make it to be Harrowed or made Tranquil? They commit suicide first, and answer me this, Templars see everything we do, anything they deem even remotely inappropriate or dangerous but somehow they always seemed to be mysteriously absent when a mage was killing themselves.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I really wish I was ‘Reyna. Mages are a lot more common than people believe. It’s just that so few of them actually make it to adulthood.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

Anders laughed darkly, “There is nothing to say.” He took a deep breath and exhaled quickly, standing up. He put his arm out to Sareyna, “Come on. I think I want to go speak with Maric, now that I’ve gotten myself all wound up.”

She rose and walked with him, “Want me to come with?”

“No, I am distinctly foregoing the voice of reason.”

She smiled, “So which is it, dangerous or voice of reason.”

He pushed open the door to the Keep, “I’d say it depends on how much you’ve had to drink, and clearly you are not drunk enough to entreaty a King to free mages. But if you want we can stop by the kitchens and see if we can lose you reason in there somewhere.”

Sareyna laughed, “Nah, I think I’ll leave it up to you. I should probably go find my son and husband.” She kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks for the chat.” She turned and bounded down the stairs.

Anders shook his head, he gave up. Try as he might, he just could not hate her. He couldn’t even dislike her. She was funny and compassionate. And most importantly she was his boss, but only so long as he wanted her to be. His feeling caged was all in his own mind and had nothing to do with her.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw her disappearing down the far end of the hall he decided he would tell her about Namaya and his phylactery, tomorrow.


	61. The First

Sareyna woke up drenched in sweat and leaned over the side of the bed, dry heaving. On the bed next to her Zevran was sitting up, also covered in sweat and pale and he was shuddering. Anders heard them and came rushing into the room.

“Are you okay, ‘Reyna?”

Finally getting her nausea under control she sat up and looked at Anders, “Bad dream, really bad dream.”  
Anders looked to Zevran who nodded, in agreement. “You two didn’t make any sound at all until you woke up. That’s encouraging at least.”

Alistair was yawning and sitting up next to Sareyna. “What happened?”

“I think we saw The Maker creating the first Darkspawn.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure, The Maker, Renault, whatever you want to call him. He had sealed Rutilus Urb off from the rest of the Kingdom. Because it was a port city he became richer and richer while those outside the city went without supplies.

A group of mages got together, and decided to break into the city and free it so that goods could flow from the port again. When they broke through the gate the citizens of the city rejoiced. They easily made it to the palace.” Sareyna stopped and took a breath before turning to Zevran. “Maybe you should tell them the rest.”

Zevran nodded, he looked at the two men, “I was Renault. I felt his anger, that these men, these peasants had dared to challenge him. He called on the darkest magic he had learned from demons. He mixed the energies, I don’t know which ones, I don’t know enough about magic. But I know what he said.”

Alistair looked at Anders anxiously, “Is it safe for him to repeat that?”

Anders nodded, “Zev has no magic, his will can’t change the physical world.”

Zevran closed his eyes, “Infectus, Aegrus, Obscurum, Furor, Dolor, Mortalitas .” He opened his eyes, “Then this black cloud with blood droplets suspended in it swept forward and engulfed the mages. They screamed and writhed as their bodies were twisted and deformed, their skin rotted and their eyes turned colorless. He just flicked his wrist and they were all gone. I remember he thought the word ‘away’ when he did it.”

Anders was shaking his head, “He didn’t even know where he sent them.”

“He had them swallowed up by the Earth, that’s what Urthemiel told me in my dream.”

Alistair looked from Sareyna to Zevran. “You always become these people?”

“We are always in the body of someone who was there. We can see, hear and feel what they can, but we can’t interact or change anything.”

Alistair watched Sareyna, “So if he was The Maker, who were you?”

Sareyna snorted, “A concubine. One of many apparently.”

Alistair leaned against the headboard, “Kind of changes your whole perspective on the Maker and the Chantry.”

Zev looked angry, “There is no Maker, just a petty man playing at god. And the woman he tricked into doing his bidding for him.”

“Whoa Zev, are you okay?”

“Does it not bother you that the religion that is followed by most nations is a complete lie? That everything you were taught at the Chantry is a lie?”

Alistair shrugged, “I never put much stock in it to be honest. But I can imagine how Leliana might react.”

“Do we tell people this?”

Sareyna looked at Anders, “Tell them what. Hey, everything you believe is a lie. The Maker was a maleficar and Andraste was a mage too. The Maker tricked Andraste into being his profit and in the end she hated him? Oh, where did I get this information? I dreamed it.”

“It just feels wrong. All those people worshipping a lie.”

“I’m more concerned about why we are having these dreams and why Trelain told me this man was nearby. I won’t lie, that idea kind of freaks me out.”

Alistair was chewing on his lower lip, brows knit in thought.

“Ali?”

“It feels like the answer is right there, why can’t we see it?”

“You know, I’ve been thinking about this a lot. It all started with the Wending Woods. Do you think that odd Darkspawn we saw had something to do with this?”

“Yes, but what.”

“I wish I could speak to Urthemiel again. I can’t help but think he might be able to help with all of this.” Sareyna looked to Anders.

“I really think we need to get into the Fade to talk with him.”

Anders nodded, “We have to wait for Morrigan to get back. I’m going to need her and Velanna to help me. In the meantime I’ll get the Lyrium ready. It’s best to use it in its pure form for the ritual, which means no one in my rooms for a while, not even staff. I don’t want someone accidentally getting into it.”

“You better decide who you want to go into the Fade, Sareyna.”

She looked at Alistair confused, “I want Anders to do it.”

“Not Morrigan? She’s the stronger mage.” Alistair’s brow furrowed.

“He’s not going to fight him; he’s going to go speak with him. And I trust Anders to be civil.”

Anders yawned, “I’m going to go write this down before I forget it.”

Zev stretched languidly before speaking, “Maybe when this is all over you can release a book?”

“I have no desire to be burned at the stake or crucified thank you.”

Zevran shrugged, “Just a thought.”

Anders left and Zevran crawled into bed with Alistair and Sareyna. He nodded to Sareyna who looked nervously at Alistair.

“So, you wanted to feel more part of what we do together right?”

Alistair looked between the two of them cautiously. “Yes.”

Sareyna looked at Zevran, “Where do you want to start?”

“With us, that’s usually the easiest.”

“Okay, you were very tall, at least six and a half feet tall. You had dark colored hair, but were balding. Your eyes were almost black and I hated you. You were very cruel and liked to hurt me.”

“You were almost 6 inches shorter than you are now, very petite, almost boyish, with blonde hair and blue eyes. You were wearing a collar. I didn’t know your name and I didn’t care. I saw you sitting on the floor at my feet and thought that I would need to get someone to replace you soon. You wouldn’t last much longer.”

“Wait, you sit in the office and talk about the small details of the dreams?”

“We try to see if there is anything important we missed or if there is maybe something we can learn about this man Renault, you said it yourself the more we learn the better. Maybe it will let us find a way to stop the dreams.”

Zevran watched Alistair, “It’s tedious but we don’t know what else to do. What if the key to stopping all of this is something small and we miss it because we glossed over the details?”

“You’re right. Maybe a third party would be helpful. I could be more objective because I wasn’t there.” He looked from Sareyna to Zevran.

Sareyna shrugged, “Can’t hurt.”

********

Sareyna was staring at the ceiling, willing her eyes to stay open. She yawned yet again and finally gave up. She snuggled up against Alistair, “I can’t remember anything else.”

Zevran who was lying next to her, fighting his own weariness slowly responded, “Me either. I’m too tired.”

Alistair wrapped his arm around Sareyna, “It’s been hours. I don’t think we found anything useful either.”

********

Anders walked into the room and smiled seeing them all lying on the giant bed together. “You should get some sleep guys.”

Alistair mumbled tiredly, while Zevran was silent. Sareyna’s was the only intelligible response. “I am.”

Anders chuckled quietly, seeing as Zevran was already asleep on Sareyna and Alistair’s bed he decided to take the trundle bed. It had to be more comfortable than the couch; he was sore and tired himself. Easing into the bed he inhaled and snuggled down. The bed smelled like Zevran, Anders drifted into dreams of his own, far more pleasant than his roommates had been experiencing.

Anders woke with a start the next morning to a soft knock on the door. He jumped out of the bed and pulled his dressing gown around him before hurrying through the sitting room and to the door. The others were still sleeping and he wanted to keep it that way.

He opened the door a crack and peeked out. Seeing his visitor he closed his eyes and groaned, “What do you want?”

Maric scowled taking in Anders disheveled appearance, “You guys are still sleeping?”

Anders tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice, “Yes, they had another dream last night and it’s still pretty early.”

Maric shook his head a little, “Right, of course. I’m just used to Zevran being up by now. He was always the first one up when we were travelling. I can…uh…come back later. I really wanted to speak with you.”

Anders raised a brow and gave Maric a speculative look.

“All of you. It’s mostly Warden business.”

“Mostly?”

“Some of it is in regards to Trelain and my presence here.”

“So, you’re staying?”

“For now. I can’t leave with all of this going on, especially with ‘Reyna and Alistair so distracted.”

“They make sure he’s always taken care of.”

Maric put up his hands in supplication and took a step backwards, “No, I’m not saying they don’t. I just want to be here to help anyway I can. And I like being with Trelain.”

Anders nodded. “I’ll let them know you want to see them when they wake up.”

Maric paused a second, hesitant. “I’d like to see all of you. I know Morrigan left with the others but I’d like to speak with all three of you that are here.”

“Four.”

Maric looked confused.

“If you want Sareyna and Alistair, you get Zevran too. It’s a package deal.”

Maric was quiet for several more seconds and Anders could see the gears working in his head as he tried to figure out just what that meant. At length he spoke, “Alright, the four of you. I think I’m going out for a ride, let Embarr stretch her legs a bit. I’ll be back by early afternoon.”

“Duly noted.” Anders stepped back from the door ready to close it.

“Anders?”

“Mm?”

“Thank you, for helping them.”

“I’m a healer, it’s what I do.” Anders words were clipped, clearly indicating his annoyance.

Maric bowed his head shaking it a little. “Nonetheless, thank you.” Maric turned and left.

Anders closed the door and moved back into the bedroom. Alistair was awake he looked at Anders and smiled. “Do you see this?” he asked quietly, gesturing to Sareyna and Zevran. Half of Sareyna’s body was draped over Alistair pinning him to the bed and Zevran’s body was oddly contorted. Both his arms were behind him, but he was curled up against Sareyna’s back, nose buried in her hair. “And she drooled all over me.” He shook his head, trying to hold back his laughter.

“That can’t be comfortable for him. Why would he sleep like that?”

Alistair shrugged, “I have no idea. Honestly, I didn’t realize he was even still on the bed.”

Anders climbed back into the trundle bed, “It worked for me. That couch is killing me.”

“We could have brought in another bed.”

“Yes, but if we had you wouldn’t have been able to enjoy your first night sleeping with another man.”

“Hey!” Alistair grabbed one of the pillows that had fallen to the floor and threw it at Anders, the best he could in his pinned condition.

Anders easily caught it and put it on the trundle bed, fluffing it up before lying down. “Thanks, _brother_.”

Alistair laughed again quietly before settling back down and yawning, “Maybe a few more hours.”

Anders smiled but kept his smart remark to himself, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words of the spell Zevran speaks are Latin for corrupted, diseased, darkness, madness, pain, and death.


	62. Dynasty

Maric was encouraged when he returned to the Keep. He found the group of them at the back of the Keep around the training yard. Sareyna was sitting on the grass holding Trelain and feeding him from the waterskin Zevran had made. Zevran was sitting next to her oiling some old leathers and laughing.

Alistair was leaning against the split rail fence of the training yard casually, smirking. And poor Anders was holding a bow and aiming carefully at a target, his arm wobbling. He loosed the arrow and it flew wide and landed short.

Sareyna erupted into a gale of giggles, “Sigrun did better than that with Falon’Din’s Reach.”

Anders turned around, clearly annoyed, “Hey, I’m not a dwarf and I’m not a fighter, I’m a mage and a healer. I don’t need a bow.”

Sareyna shook her head, adjusting Trelain in her arms, “I told you, bow or blades. You don’t have infinite mana, love.”

Anders looked at Alistair, “I really just want to pout and stomp away now. You know that right ?”

Alistair smiled; he turned around and picked up a crossbow that was lying on a blanket next to several other weapons, “Here try this.”

Anders made a face but took it; Alistair showed him how to load a bolt into it. Once the bolt was ready he aimed again at the target carefully. Maric walked over to where Sareyna and Zevran were seated and crouched down next to them.

“Weapons training for mages?”

Sareyna smiled at him warmly, “Everyone should have a secondary way to protect themselves. We can lose a weapon so we always have back-ups. Mages can run out of mana so they should have a back up too.”

“What about Lyrium potions?”

“Too many of those and you have a very loopy mage and a loopy mage is a dangerous one. Besides, we can be out at a location for weeks at a time. What do they do when we run out of Lyrium potions? We can only carry so many.”

Maric nodded, he hadn’t really thought about that aspect of fighting Darkspawn, being gone from any supply chain for weeks at a time. “You must have to plan really carefully before heading someplace.”

“We try, but more often than not we know nothing of the area we are going to so we have to make our best guess and wing it.”

Maric looked back at the training ring where Anders was cursing and loading another bolt into the crossbow.

Zevran spoke up, “Three strikes and you’re out. Last chance Ser Mage.”

Anders tossed a glare over his shoulder before carefully aiming the crossbow for the third time. Letting the bolt loose he cursed, “Andraste’s knickerweasels.”

Alistair laughed, “I’ll say. Don’t you have to aim those spells at targets? You can’t hit the broadside of a barn.”

“Healing is close range work, genius. And if I’m using ice, I am freezing only those closest to me so I can get out of the fight.”

Alistair turned and looked at Sareyna, “Did he or did he not help clear the Keep when we got here?”

Sareyna smiled, “He did, but magic’s different, they can aim it with their thoughts. You can’t do that with arrows.”

“Oh, hmm, I guess its blades Anders.”

“I am telling you it is not natural for a mage, especially a healer, to use blades.”

Sareyna stood and walked towards the fence carrying Trelain. “Good, because Darkspawn aren’t natural either; any idea what weapon you want to try?”

Anders stared morosely at the array of weapons on the blanket. “No.”

Zevran suddenly jumped up, “Wait, I have an idea.” He took off running into the Keep.

Maric joined the others by the fence as they waited for Zevran to come back. “So, what’s the deal with you guys and Zevran?” Maric could have kicked himself as all three of them suddenly shut down, all the smiles gone.

“He’s family Maric.”

“I’m not arguing, it just seems you are much closer with him than anyone else, including the others you traveled with during the Blight."

Alistair turned to him. “You saw what he went through with us after the Archdemon. He’s always been there for all of us, more so than family even. Is it so strange that we are so close with him?”

Clearly taking the hint, Maric stepped backwards a step. “No, I can understand that, perfectly.”

“Good.”

Anders strode towards the Keep where Zevran was coming out with two of Ander’s staves. “What are you doing with those?”

“I haven’t used it in years, but when I was training with the Crows they made us learn how to fight with Bo staffs, they are shaped very similar to a mages staff, and you would have it on you already. Want to give it a try? I think I still remember a bit.”

Anders looked over his shoulder at Sareyna, “Ask the Commander, this is her thing.”

Sareyna rolled her eyes, “It’s a good idea, see what you remember. Maybe someone else in the Keep has training with a Bo staff.”

Sareyna moved back to the grass, followed by Alistair and Maric as Zevran moved into the Training ring with Anders. The two of them were speaking in hushed tones as Zevran went over the basic principles with Anders.

Settled comfortably on the grass, Sareyna turned to Maric. “You wanted to speak with us?  
”  
Maric nodded. “I sent a letter to the Wardens and had Fergus make a pronouncement at the Landsmeet.”

Sareyna furrowed her brow, “Fergus?”

Maric laughed, “You didn’t know he was the acting Regent right now?”

Alistair was clearly as surprised as Sareyna, “Really, Fergus?”

“What are you up to Maric?”

“Nothing, I am keeping my options open. If none of my children or grandchildren are going to take the throne we are going to need a new royal family and I can think of none better than the Couslands. You know the Landsmeet won’t fight it. As I hear it, they wanted to make your father King after I left.”

“But Fergus isn’t our father.”

“No, but he is a Cousland and just as popular as your father in his own right. Why are you so surprised? Really, Sareyna, I know you’re a Warden now but you were a Cousland first. You know how popular your family is and that there really are no families that are stronger in Ferelden.

Howe tried what he did because he knew that the Landsmeet usually follows the Couslands of Highever. If your father had been there to oppose Loghain that civil war would have been over before it started. You can’t hold the Kingdom without Highever.”

He saw Sareyna wince at the mention of Howe, and felt a momentary stab of guilt.

“You’re right; I guess I just don’t think like that anymore. I’m a Warden, and title or not, that is who I truly am.”

Maric waived her off. “At any rate, I am giving him a trial run, for both of us. Obviously, if he hates it I’m not going to name him as my successor.” He took a breath, “I’m still hopeful that I can name a Theirin as my heir, and my chances of that recently doubled.” He smiled.

“You just don’t give up do you?”

“No, I don’t. The Theirin bloodline is important to Ferelden. With ancestors like Calenhad and my mother, the country sees Theirins as synonymous with the welfare of the country.”

Sareyna shook her head, “We can’t do it. We’re Wardens and if something happened to you before Trelain was of age Alistair would end up as Regent and we don’t want to be involved in politics. Besides, I’m not going to agree to something like that without Trelain being able to make his own decision.”

“But you will have him schooled? In case?”

She laughed, “Sure, I would make sure he was educated either way. But I can’t see how learning about politics would hurt him.”

Alistair had sat quietly beside Sareyna, looking uncomfortable throughout the entire conversation. “He isn’t even a year old yet, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

Sareyna leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Sorry, love.”

Alistair rolled his eyes but declined to comment.

“I also wanted to let you know that I plan on staying here, at least for a while. I don’t feel right heading back to Denerim with all of this mess with the Wardens still going on. Plus, you have all the problems with the dreams to contend with as well.”

“We have it under control Maric, no need to stay here on our account.”

Maric decided to try a new tact, “I’m not quite ready to leave my grandson yet either.”

“Don’t you have a new granddaughter to play with?”

Sareyna glared at Alistair, “What is your problem, today?”

“He’s acting like we are incapable of taking care of this ourselves. He has a country to run; he doesn’t need to babysit us. We never needed him before.”

Sareyna sighed and handed Trelain to Alistair. “Take him inside to Eveleen; it’s time for his nap.”

“Being banished again.” Alistair took Trelain and stood up, giving Sareyna a wry smile.

After he left Sareyna turned to Maric, “You’ll have to forgive him; he’s been a bit prickly lately.”

Maric glanced over at Zevran but didn’t say anything.

Sareyna shook her head and tsk’d, “You too? He’s not our lover, you know. Actually, he’s been keeping your other son’s bed warm.”

Maric’s head jerked in surprise, “He fancies men?”

“Men or women, human, elf, dwarf. He and Zevran call themselves equal opportunity lovers.”

Maric laughed, “Oh, I like that,” he shook his head. “I’m sorry Sareyna, I just worry about you and Alistair and you have to admit the bond the two of you have with Zevran is a bit odd.”

“I’m not angry, you cannot possibly understand it. We faced real and true evil together, face to face, toe to toe, and Zevran put himself into a situation where he would surely die so that Alistair and I could live happily ever after.” She laughed quietly for a moment, “Too bad life doesn’t work like fairytales.” She shook her head trying to clear it. “Regardless, having someone sacrifice themselves to a being of real evil for you, it’s a whole different sort of gratitude and love.”

Maric looked confused, “Are you saying that Zevran killed the Archdemon?”

Sareyna smiled but didn’t answer the question. “Just know that Alistair and I are fine. You’re grandson will be safe, even if I have to kill every one of those Wardens myself. And Anders won’t let anything happen to me, no matter how terrible the dreams get. But if you want to stay here for your own peace of mind, I am very happy to have you here. I would even be grateful for the time you spend with Trelain. It eases my mind to know he can spend time with family.”

Maric watched her warily.

“Oh, don’t be so surprised, you think I don’t know how bad I am at being a mother? I love him, I do. I just don’t think I was cut out to be mother of the year.”

Maric shrugged, “I can’t say anything. Look at my children. At least Trelain is surrounded by those that love him. I was the king and couldn’t even provide that for my children. May I make an observation?”

“Of course.”

“You know he’s going to being taking his first steps any day now, right? He’s already pulling himself upright using furniture.”

“Really? He’s only nine months old though.”

“Eveleen agrees, so just keep your eyes out.” He watched Zevran and Anders for a few moments, “Do you think they’ll ever be able to forgive me?”

“I don’t know. Alistair is trying; he doesn’t want things between the two of you to affect your relationship with Trelain. Anders though, he’s so angry. Maybe you should try talking to him about Fiona and Rhoswen.”

“What about.”

“You took his mother away from him. He thought Rhoswen was his mother and loved him so much she spent her life running to keep him safe, even sacrificing her life in the end. The way you explained it, it sounded more like you had hired her.”

Maric gawked, “No, Rhoswen really loved him. She raised him from a baby and thought of him as her own son.”

“Tell him. And tell him about Fiona. She was a Warden and a mage, but even when she was free she didn’t try to find him or meet him. Can you imagine how that feels?”

“He’s told you this?”

“No, of course not, but I’m a woman, and he’s more like Alistair than he’ll ever admit.”

“I envy you.”

“Envy me? Why on earth would you do that?”

“You know all of my children better than I do,” he looked at the ground, “You even knew Cailan better.” He looked back up at her, eyes glistening, “You were there for them when I never was. You made all of their lives better.” He pressed his lips in a grim line, “You’re a tough act to follow. I think it’s impossible for me to ever live up to the things you have done for them.”

Sareyna reached out and squeezed Maric’s hand. “I’ve been blessed and lucky to have them in my life.”

Maric tipped his head back and blinked a few times. “Don’t get old Sareyna; it makes you a sentimental fool who spends too much time in the past.”

Sareyna smirked, “That’s alright, you’re still pretty easy on the eyes for an old geezer.”

Maric laughed, “Thank you.”

Sareyna winked and headed towards the Keep.


	63. Trust

“It’s getting dark we should head in.” Alistair turned to look at Sareyna and found himself stumbling for a couple steps. “Would you stop that?” he rolled his eyes at her, exasperated.

Sareyna smiled, “Not if you’re going to leave your backside open like that and let me flank you.”

“I’ve had enough, I’m going in.” He turned and walked out of the ring headed for the Keep. He heard Sareyna walking behind him and let out a sigh of relief. She had beaten him soundly all evening, and was just taunting him for the last thirty minutes or so and he was starting to lose his temper.

He felt the flat of her blade land on his backside again and decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. He spun around, grabbing Sareyna behind her knees and scooped her up, dumping her over his shoulder. Surprised, Sareyna yelped and dropped her blades as he lifted her. Marching towards the Keep he gave her a few playful swats.

She squirmed and wiggled on his shoulder, getting more and more indignant the closer they got to the Keep. By time he was in the door she was yelling at him calling him a barbarian and a brute. He laughed knowing it only made her angrier.

She tried kicking her legs and was pounding on his back with her fists. He marched up the stairs hoping she wouldn’t hit one of his kidneys. He passed Anders in hallway and the mage was smirking, then out right laughing as Sareyna started cursing him for not helping her.

He pushed open the door to their rooms, then kicked it closed behind him. Moving to the bedroom he tossed her onto the bed. She was up on her feet, spitting mad in seconds. He bit his lip trying not to laugh at her, but she was so damned cute when she was angry.

“Stop laughing you ass, this isn’t funny. You can’t just throw me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carry me through the Keep. I’m the Commander here, not some toy for your amusement!”

He raised a brow, still trying to suppress his smile. “Oh, so it’s alright for you to go around smacking my ass, and that doesn’t look bad, but when I turn the tables suddenly it’s an affront to your title?”

“Exactly, I am your Commanding officer; people can’t see you treating me like that.”

He took a step towards her, and lowered his voice, “Then I guess it’s a good thing we’re in the privacy of our own bedroom now.”

Sareyna suddenly looked worried and backed up a step. Alistair reached out and grabbed her wrist. She jerked, trying to get free.

“Oh, no. No more games, time to pay the piper now sweetheart.”

He turned her, so she faced away from him and pulled her against him. Holding her tight with one arm he used his free hand to undo the buckles on her armor. He held her still as he started working the leather down her legs.

“What the hell are you doing?” She pulled against his grip, not able to get free. “Let me go, you barbarian.”

With the leather and her trousers slid down past her thighs he turned and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her with him. He pulled her across his lap and Sareyna went berserk. She thrashed and screamed and tried to kick him. “Stop it, no let me up Alistair. Don’t you dare!”

Unable to hide his amusement he laughed, “Well you did call me a barbarian. I wouldn’t want to make a liar out of you.” With that he brought his hand down hard on her ass. Sareyna shrieked and continued to struggle. Alistair ran a fingertip over the reddened handprint standing out so clearly against the caramel color of her skin.

Her skin was warm, but he wasn’t even close to satisfied. He could still feel all the different marks she had made, smacking him with the flat of her blade. He brought his hand down, with a loud crack on the other cheek. He slapped her several more times in quick succession, Sareyna still bucking and screaming.

Alistair shifted Sareyna on his lap, realizing he was getting aroused. He stopped after every few blows to caress her heated skin. Sareyna had stopped fighting and was breathing hard. When she stopped screaming at him he slid a finger between her legs and found her wet.

He groaned and smacked her ass again. “Seems someone likes barbarians.”

Sareyna mumbled something he couldn’t make out. He shifted her and pulled the top of her armor along with her tunic over her head and pulled it behind her back, leaving her arms still trapped inside and now pressed behind her back. Untying her breast band he let it fall to the floor.

His heart was hammering in his chest. He took a deep breath, this was wrong in so many ways, but he couldn’t deny how aroused he was by it. His wife, lying over his lap, ass bright red and radiating heat, her armor pushed down her legs constricting her movement, the top half of her armor pinning her arms behind her back.

She was helpless, he could do whatever he wanted and she couldn’t really fight him. He reached under her and fondled one of her breasts, then pinched the nipple roughly. Sareyna moaned and tried to arch away from his grip. He followed her movement pinching harder and tugging on her rigid and abused nipple.

When Sareyna moaned a second time he twisted the sensitive flesh and finally she whimpered. He released her aching nipple and turned his attention to the other one. He pinched and squeezed, tugged and twisted until he pulled another whimper from her. As soon as he released it Sareyna thrust her chest forward, pressing her breast more fully into his hands.

Alistair’s cock throbbed, he started abusing her nipples in earnest, twisting them cruelly, tugging with quick hard jerks and pinching them hard, each in turn until a string of whimpers were falling from Sareyna’s lips. He was much rougher with her than he had ever been, abusing her nipples until he barely had to brush them with his fingertip to draw pained whimpers from her. He swallowed hard, there was no reason this should turn him on so much. It wasn’t as if she ever refused something he wanted.

But the idea of taking it from her excited him. She lay limp over his lap, whimpering quietly but unmoving. “’Reyna, are you okay?”

She gave a short nod of her head. His hand was skimming over the reddened skin of her ass again. He slipped his hand back down to slide between her legs. She was still incredibly wet and moaned softly at his touch. Alistair licked his lips. “Tell me to stop ‘Reyna.”

When she didn’t speak it was like a bolt of lightning right to his groin. He moaned and slid a finger inside of her. She laid still and quiet across his knees as he worked his finger in and out of her. No matter how many times he told himself it was wrong he couldn’t stop himself.

He took away his finger to spank her again. He rained sharp stinging blows over her ass until it was a dark angry red and he could feel the heat radiating off her skin before he even touched it. Sareyna never tried to move away, she moaned and whimpered each time his hand connected with her flesh but didn’t ask him to stop or try to get away.

Finally stopping, he slipped two fingers inside of her sex and she moaned quietly. She looked so vulnerable, trapped in the very garments that were supposed to protect her. He groaned and shifted again at the thought. He worked his fingers faster inside of her, reveling in each involuntary moan he pulled from her.

She finally started fighting him again as she neared her orgasm. But still she didn’t tell him to stop; she just struggled against the hand that was still holding her down across his lap. She came, shuddering and her muscles clenching around his fingers. She had been almost completely silent, like she was goading him to try to make her scream.

He pulled his fingers free of her and wove his other hand into her hair. He pulled her head up and slid his fingers into her mouth. Still silent, she nonetheless followed the silent order, sucking his fingers clean. Body on fire, he picked her up and set her so she was bent over the bed.

He stood and unbuckled his own armor. Pushing it down around his knees he leaned over her and whispered. “You know I’m going to fuck you like this, right?”

Sareyna’s whole body shuddered and she nodded yes.

He positioned himself behind her and pushed forward slowly, entering her carefully. Legs bound as they were she couldn’t move much to make herself more comfortable while her body stretched to accommodate him. He stroked in and out of her a few times slowly.

When he was sure he wasn’t going to hurt her he let go of his restraint. He slammed back into her hard, her whole body rocking with the force. He felt the hot skin of her well spanked ass pressing against his flesh. A smile, like a Cheshire cat was plastered to his face as she cried out.

After several more vicious thrusts he leaned down to whisper in her ear again. “Come on ‘Reyna, fight me. You were too easy to tame.”

Sareyna’s eyes blazed fire and she started jerking and twisting underneath him. Alistair closed his eyes, “ _Maker, why do I like this so much. What is wrong with me?_ ” He yelped in surprise when he felt her fingernails claw along his lower abdomen.

Standing back up straight he placed a hand between her shoulder blades, holding her down as he took her. She kept struggling beneath him turning this way and that, jerking her shoulders in an attempt to get him to move the hand on her back.

Sareyna stilled beneath him and Alistair stopped moving, wondering if he had gone too far. He heard her speak for the first time since he had pinned her and almost laughed.

“Come on, is that all you’ve got? I thought you were a big, bad barbarian.”

Alistair started moving again, burying his cock to the hilt inside her with each stroke. He moved his hand from between her shoulders and tangled it in her hair, pulling her head up. Sareyna twisted and jerked in his grip, growling and still taunting him to fuck her harder, to show her what it was like to be fucked by a real man.

Alistair felt like his blood was on fire. He couldn’t ever remember being so turned on. His mind was dancing with dangerous thoughts and he tried to shove them away. His fingers trailed across Sareyna’s throat lightly. Sareyna gasped and bucked underneath him, crying out his name with her orgasm.

Alistair wasn’t sure what had caused her to orgasm so suddenly, but was grateful, he didn’t last much longer himself. He pulled out of her and helped her the rest of the way out of her armor, unable to meet her eyes.

He stood and adjusted his armor back into place and headed towards the wardrobe, “Do you want a fresh tunic and trousers, ‘Reyna?”

He stiffened when he felt her hand on his arm. She trailed her fingers down his cheek. “What’s the matter Alistair?”

“We can’t do that again.”

“What, why?”

He finally met her eyes. “I really liked that, _really_ liked it. Tying each other up in one thing, but I wanted you to fight me.”

Sareyna stood watching him, not speaking.

“Don’t you understand? I wanted to force you.”

“Ali, why do you do this to yourself? We were playing, I liked it too. If I had said stop you would have.”

“You’re always so sure of that.”

“Ali, you asked me to tell you to stop. You wouldn’t have done that if you were planning on just forcing me.” She moved her hands and started releasing the buckles on his armor again. “You worry too much. Haven’t you learned by now I’m no tender young thing?”

She slid her hands into the armor and twined her fingers around his length. Dropping to her knees she started taking off his boots, before pulling the leather off his legs.

Alistair watched her amazed, here he was afraid he had crossed a line too far and she was on her knees taking his clothes off again. He let her strip the armor from him, but when he was as naked as she was he pulled her tight against him.

He kissed her, a long and languid dance of tongues and lips. He trailed kisses along her jaw and buried his nose in her hair. Sareyna pressed against him, murmuring in appreciation. Alistair picked her up and wrapped her legs around him.

Sareyna rolled her hips, moving until he was pressing against her entrance. With a sigh he lowered her down onto him. A flood of emotions rolled over him in waves. “I love you ‘Reyna.”

He kissed her again, a press of lips as soft as breathe as he moved her slowly up and down. Sareyna clung to him, eyes closed and lips parted.

There was no possession here, no feral attack, no fighting for dominance. They both gave freely, relishing the feel, the taste of each other. Alistair knew to treasure these gentle moments, they had so few of them.

Sareyna kissed him again, and he reveled in the caress of her tongue against his, the sweep of her tongue across his upper lip. Her body was warm against his, her soft curves melding to the harder planes of his body.

Tilting his head backwards, he moaned as Sareyna’s fingers laced into his hair. She kissed the exposed skin of his throat whispering between kisses, “I love you my sweet prince, my valiant knight, my most noble Warden.”

Their bodies rocked together, slow and sensual to a rhythm all their own. Sareyna peaked first, her back arching and a quiet cry escaping her. Alistair followed suit, holding her tight as his seed spilled into her. He dropped slowly to his knees, and lowered Sareyna to the rug before lying down next to her.

She turned towards him, draping her arm across his chest. “I had no idea you could hold me up like that. You would think at some point I would stop being surprised by how strong you are.”

Alistair smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. “Don’t be too impressed, I thought I was going to drop you there at the end.”

Sareyna smiled and snuggled up against him. “I trust you.”

Alistair wrapped his arm around her and held her, too worn out to even suggest they get off the cold floor and move to the bed. For now, they were both quite warm.


	64. Bared

Anders and Sareyna were sitting on Sareyna’s bed, laughing at Alistair and Zevran. The two of them were struggling to put a bed back together. They had dismantled it to make it easier to move into the room, but couldn’t seem to get it back together for some reason.

“I told them not to bother, but you know how they are.”

Sareyna giggled, “I do, but I’m glad they did. This is the best laugh I’ve had in days.”

Anders decided to seize the moment while she was in a good mood. “Do you know how Templars track mages?”

She turned to Anders who was very serious all of a sudden. “Yeah, Alistair says they used vials of the mages blood. What were they called?”

“Phylacteries. I know where mine is, and I want to destroy it. Rylock will never stop coming after me. If I decide to leave the Wardens in twenty years, she’ll track me down using my phylactery as soon as she can and she will kill me.

I might never leave the Wardens, I don’t know. I just can’t have that hanging over my head for the rest of my life. Can I get leave to go to Amaranthine to get rid of it?”

Sareyna was quiet for several minutes. “Do you want help? Amaranthine is only a short trip from here.” Before Anders could answer she turned back to Zevran and Alistair. “Hey guys, were going to Amaranthine to get rid of Ander’s Chantry leash.”

Anders sat stunned. He hadn’t dared to hope that she would be alright with what he wanted to do. But she not only was alright with it, she was going to help. He looked at her amazed. “Who are you?”

Sareyna smiled, “Your friend Anders.”

He smiled sheepishly, “It’s still a pretty foreign concept to me.”

Sareyna laughed, “Were you really going to try to get your phylactery from the Templars by yourself? What are you, suicidal?”

The trip to Amaranthine was completely planned before Zevran and Alistair managed to get the bed back in one piece. Anders still couldn’t believe how easy it had been.

“You really don’t mind going against the Chantry?”

She grinned, “It just doesn’t hold the same gravity once you’ve actually been Andraste.”

Anders laughed, “We should try using that. ‘Hey, I’m the Maker and this is Andraste, we want Anders’ phylactery.’”

Sareyna giggled, “That might be worth it just for sheer entertainment value.”

Zevran shook his head and flopped onto the bed next to Anders. “There, all fixed.”

Sareyna scowled, “What no sheets, no blankets? What kind of hosts are you two?”

Alistair shot her a dirty look. “You know it wouldn’t kill you to do something.”

“Hey, we did plenty. We appreciated the men folk, came up with a new adventure and even planned it.”

Alistair gave her a mock glare before grumbling to himself and heading off to find some linens for the bed.

“I wonder what the servants think? All of us sleeping in one room and now beds are migrating into here.”

Anders laughed softly, “I never really thought about it. I bet the gossip is good.”

Sareyna smirked at Anders, “I’m surprised you don’t know it all, you spend so much time in their beds.”

Anders shrugged, “Not exactly titillating conversation.”

“In their own beds?” Zevran scowled at Anders, “Not very chivalrous, you could at least bring them to your rooms.”

“My rooms are strictly for Wardens.” He hopped off the bed. “Speaking of which.” With that Anders wandered out of the room.

Sareyna looked at Zevran in confusion. “What’s that all about?”

“He’s been seeking the company of a pouty little dwarf on the construction crew, but she has been rebuffing all of his advances.”

“Really, that wouldn’t be…awkward?”

Zevran laughed and kissed Sareyna’s cheek, “Querida, we’re all the same height when we lay down.”

Sareyna giggled, “You two are terrible.”

“We prefer to think of it as providing perks to the staff.”

Sareyna’s giggles erupted into laughter. She slid out of the bed, “So how are we going to amuse ourselves until he returns.”

“We could get Alistair drunk again.”

“Get me drunk for what?” Alistair came in, arms loaded with sheets, pillows and blankets.

Sareyna took some of blankets and pillows from Alistair and set them on their bed before turning to help Alistair make Anders bed. “Nothing, Zev was just fantasizing again.”

“Your wife wanted to know how we could pass the time until Anders returns from his dalliance. I merely suggested we could get you inebriated, Tesoro.”

“I’ve already done my share of drinking for this month and what’s with the Tesoro thing?”

Zevran smiled, “It is just a nickname, nothing bad, nothing dirty.”

Alistair looked at him suspiciously for a few minutes, then seemed to decide not to worry about it. Once the bed was made Alistair sat on his bed and stretched out his legs. “Have we heard anything from the Wardens yet?”

Sareyna shook her head.

Zevran stretched out at the foot of the bed, “So, how much trouble do you think we’ll get into with this phylactery thing?”

“Maybe we should wait until Maric is gone. It might look like he was aware of it.”

“I’ll tell him we’re planning to do something that might be considered questionable and leave it up to him as to whether he’ll stay or not. But my guess is he’ll stay.” Sareyna sighed, and moved behind Alistair and started running her fingers through his hair. “I can’t let them hold that over Anders. Can you even imagine how horrible that must be, to know that someone could track you down to kill you at any time? What is the matter with those Templars anyways?”

Alistair shrugged, “The Chantry basically breeds a fear and hatred of mages into them. It’s practically part of their training.”

Zevran watched them both, “What about you? You did not seem to hate mages.”

“No, but I was pretty uncomfortable with them, especially apostates. It’s part of the reason I had such a hard time with Morrigan. Even not being a Templar I was upset to be traveling with an illegal mage. As time went on I realized just how stupid that was.

Anders is right, it’s wrong to lock up people, to loathe and fear them just because they’re born. I’m just glad I got out of the Chantry so I could realize how screwed up some of their teachings are. I can’t imagine what the Blight would have been like without Morrigan and Wynne. And it terrifies me to even think about what would happen to the two of you without Anders.”

Sareyna leaned forward and kissed Alistair’s temple. “We really are lucky to have him.”

Alistair leaned back and rested against Sareyna as she continued to comb her fingers through his hair. Zevran watched the two of them smiling. “I don’t know, I think we’re all pretty lucky to have the two of you.”

Sareyna raised a brow, “How’s that?”

Zevran smirked, “I have had many masters during my time as a Crow, some were cruel and some were even decent. None of them however, ever had the ability to make me want to stay. You have a collection of runaways here and they all stay, because of you.”

Sareyna made a face, her fingers stilling, “They stay because they are Wardens, Zev.”

He gave her a knowing smile, “Ah, of course, how foolish of me.”

Alistair sat up looking at Zevran, “You really think they stay because of something that we do?”

“It’s because of what you give them, freedom and purpose.” Zev sighed, “Now stop fishing for compliments my beautiful Templar, it’s unbecoming.” He winked at Alistair.

Alistair chuckled, “Can’t blame a man for trying.”

“I’d be happy to give you some much more colorful compliments if you wish it, Tesoro.”

“No, no no. I don’t need anymore compliments.”

Zevran’s eyes twinkled as he looked at Sareyna, he made a purring noise in his chest, “That leather armor, am I right Querida. Simply, delizioso.”

Sareyna sighed dramatically. She kissed Alistair’s neck. “Mmm, very delicious.” She pushed forward on his shoulders a little, “You should go put it on, so we can really appreciate the…craftsmanship.”

Alistair blushed, “You two really are terrible. I think we need to separate you two until you can learn to behave.”

Sareyna and Zevran both giggled, “Sorry,” Sareyna said. “I just can’t help myself sometimes.”

Zevran jumped out of the bed and ran into their wardrobe.

“Hey! What are you doing in there?” Sareyna sounded a little panicked.

Zev laughed, “You know exactly what I’m doing in here.”

Sareyna climbed out from behind Alistair and headed towards the wardrobe, “No, Zev, don’t”

Alistair watched the two of them warily as Zev came out of the wardrobe holding a small crate. “What is that?”

Sareyna kept reaching for it, trying to get it from Zev just to have him yank it away from her grasp at the last second. “This is the rest of what Leliana sent with that rose soap.” He easily ducked away from Sareyna and handed the box to Alistair. “It’s for you…well…for your enjoyment at any rate.”

“I hate you, Zev.” Sareyna glared daggers at him.

Zev laughed, “Ah, but I’m about to become Alistair’s best friend.”

Giving Zevran an odd look he opened the crate, he ran his fingers over the soft leather before pulling the two pieces out. “Uh, what is it?”

Zev moved to the bed and rearranged the pieces on the bed. Suddenly, Alistair’s eyes went wide. “Sweet Maker, she’s supposed to wear it?”

Zev laughed again. “Indeed my friend.”

Alistair looked at Sareyna and back to the two pieces of leather laid out on the bed, he stared at them for a few moments then back at Sareyna. Seeing his darkened eyes she took a deep breath. Alistair picked them up and handed them to her.

“Go put them on.”

“Ali, I don’t…”

He held them out, “Now.”

“You better do what he says, he looks serious.” Zev was struggling not to laugh at her.

Alistair glared at Zev, “And you shut up or you can leave.”

Zevran moved back to the bed and sat down, keeping his mouth firmly shut.

Sareyna scowled but went into the wardrobe to change. A few minutes later she called out. “I…need help.”

Zevran jumped off the bed, “I’ve done this before, it will only take a minute.”

Alistair started to argue, but Zev was already gone. About a minute later Zev was pushing Sareyna out of the Wardrobe. Sareyna’s arms were wrapped around herself and her cheeks were flaming red. Alistair stood and walked over to her.

He grabbed her wrists and gently pulled her arms down to her sides. He took a step away from her and almost choked, “Wow…I…just wow.”

********

Zevran had moved back to the bed but Sareyna could feel his eyes on her. She closed her eyes, trying not to shake as the two men stared at her. Alistair ran his fingers over her bare shoulder and down to the swell of her breast.

The cut of the corset left much of her breasts exposed. Zevran had tightened it expertly, making the most of her already ample cleavage. Sareyna was worried if she moved wrong she would pop right out of the thing. And the skirt was just as bad. It was so short it almost didn’t cover her backside and there were slits right to the waist on each hip.

Alistair stepped close and pushed her hair behind her shoulder; he slid his hand down over her back and cupped her backside. She heard him take in a slow breath, “Turn around.”

Sareyna shuddered when he spoke. She turned around, feeling both humiliated and aroused at being paraded around in front of the two men. Alistair pushed her hair over her other shoulder leaving the top expanse of her back bare. “Leli sent this?”

Sareyna nodded.

He skimmed his fingers down her bare arm. “You didn’t want to wear this for me?” he kissed her shoulder.

Sareyna cleared her throat. “I hadn’t…worked up the courage yet.”

Alistair chuckled, “You do look stunning.” He turned to Zevran, “Doesn’t she look stunning?”

“Breathtaking.”

********

Alistair ran his finger down over the laces; he untied the knot holding the top so tight. “Go on get changed.” He kissed her shoulder again before she left the room. He turned to Zev, “How did you know about that?”

“I was in her office when she got it. When she turned six shades of red I just had to know what it was, I don’t know what she did with the rest of it.”

Alistair raised a brow, “The rest?”

Zev smiled, “She sent a riding crop and thigh high boots too.”

Alistair laughed, “I’ve seen the boots,” he shook his head, “Why would Leli send her that stuff?”

“Because she’s Orlesian; it’s pretty common for Orlesians to give married couples…pleasure aides.”

“Remind me to send her a thank you letter.”

Zev laughed, “I will.”

“Are you two quite finished?” Sareyna came in the room wearing a chemise with her dressing gown over it.

Alistair smirked, “Not so funny when you’re the one getting ogled, is it.”

Sareyna made a face and climbed back onto the bed, Alistair close behind her.

“I don’t know, it’s kind of nice to be appreciated.” Zev quipped.

“Then you can strip for her next time.”

“Don’t encourage him Ali, he’d love it. Besides, I’ve already seen it.”

“What?”

Zev cocked his head to the side for a minute thinking, his eyes suddenly lit up, “Oh right, the night of the tattoos.” He laughed, “I had totally forgotten that.” He touched his arm, “And I have such a permanent reminder too. Speaking of which, which one of you gave me that little token?”

“Sigrun, are you kidding, I can’t draw a straight line with a ruler.”

“Wait, you saw Zevran naked?”

Sareyna touched Alistair’s arm, smiling. “We were drinking and Sigrun was asking about Zev’s tattoos and wanted to see all of them. She was rightfully afraid to be left alone with a naked Zev and asked me to stay. It was purely artistic curiosity.”

Alistair was looking between them both warily.

“If it would make you feel better, Tesoro, I could show you.” He knelt on the bed and started unlacing his trousers. “I don’t mind, truly.”

“Uh, no. Definitely not necessary.”

Sareyna giggled, “Are you sure, he has a tattoo in the most interesting place.”

Alistair shuddered, “Maker no.” he looked at Zevran thoughtfully, “Didn’t that hurt?”

“That’s what Sigrun asked.”

“What did Sigrun ask?”

They turned to look at Anders who was combing his fingers through his loose and disheveled hair.   
“She asked if my _tattoo_ hurt.”

“Oh, the one on your…”

“Lalalalalalala not listening, we are not discussing this.”

Sareyna kissed Alistair’s cheek. “Alright love, no more tattoo talk. We promise, don’t we?”

Anders and Zevran both mumbled agreement.

“There, your poor little ears are safe.”

“Ha, not in this place. You are _all_ a menace to society. We don’t let you out in public do we?”

The three of them laughed and Alistair rolled his eyes exasperated.


	65. Savior

“I hate the Fade.” Morrigan hissed as her spell killed the last of the childer grubs, disgusting little Darkspawn. “Come let’s get out of here.” She raised her hands, golden light already gathering.

“No, we need to find that talking Darkspawn. Once we make sure he is taken care of we’ll leave.”

Morrigan glared at Nathaniel but nodded and lowered her hands. Nathaniel was a constant irritant to her, and not in the way she had feared. The man was clever, smart and he never missed anything, including the times her eyes had wandered his way.

The first time he had pretended as if nothing had happened, but the second time he had let his own gaze travel over her before turning away. She had been furious; he had turned away from her so casually. As if he had assessed her and found her not worth his time.

Not that she was interested, but it had been some time since she had indulged in a bit of distraction. She had been surprised to find him such a competent leader. He actually reminded her a bit of Sareyna with the way he so quickly assessed a situation and took action.

He was quiet and kept to himself at night, brooding over something. She had chided herself for the one time she had attempted to engage him in conversation. He was friendly enough but gave short answers, only answering direct questions and sharing nothing else.

She supposed he didn’t trust her, not that she could blame him. She had shown up at the Keep and been accepted with open arms. And though it was well known that she had traveled with Alistair and Sareyna during the Blight, out of the group traveling now, only Oghren had traveled with her before and it was no secret that the dwarf despised her.

So she would have to be patient and hope the others learned to trust her. In the meantime, she spent her nights trying to figure out what might be happening with Sareyna and Zevran and how to stop it. Their dreams seemed real to both of them, and they both believed it was what had really happened. Unfortunately, they were not occurring in order, making it harder to put the pieces together.

She chewed on her bottom lip, lost in thought, when a demon came straight at her, she barely noticed before it was lying dead. She looked incredulously at the thing as it slowly faded. An arrow embedded where its eye had been.

She looked to Nathaniel, he flashed her a lightning fast grin which vanished as quickly as it had appeared, “Better wake up, mage.”

Morrigan, still stunned she hadn’t even sensed the demon merely nodded. Fantastic, now he would think she was incompetent. Determined not to be caught off guard again she filed the thoughts of Sareyna and Zevran’s dreams in the back of her mind.

They slogged through the Fade, and skirmish after skirmish. They stumbled upon a hunger demon and against Morrigan’s suggestion; Nathaniel let it leave with its life. It was yet another thing he had in common with Sareyna, avoiding ‘unnecessary’ fights.

Eventually, they found a replica of the village that had once been in the Black Marsh. There were many villagers standing at the gate of an estate yelling and screaming to be let in. Morrigan nearly groaned when she saw a Fade spirit standing with them.

“We should stay out of this.”

Nathaniel turned and looked at Morrigan, “Really, you think that’s what Sareyna would do.”

Morrigan sighed heavily, “No.”

“Then neither will we. She sent me as her representative and I will do my best to be worthy of that.”

Morrigan rolled her eyes, but held her tongue. She listened as the Fade spirit called himself a spirit of justice here to right the injustice that the Baroness had, and was still perpetrating on the villagers of the Black Marsh. He beseeched Nathaniel to help him and the villagers to free themselves from the Baroness’ clutches.

Sigrun spoke up, “He might be able to help us get back.”

“Or she might” Oghren added.

“It doesn’t matter, I can get us back.” Morrigan snapped.

With Nathaniel’s decision to help the spirit made, they forced their way through the gates and confronted the Baroness. Morrigan watched as events unfolded, she supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised that they would run into the talking Darkspawn there. It made sense for it to seek out the most powerful being in the area for assistance to return to the land of mortals.

Right before Sigrun landed the blow that would kill the ‘The First’ as he called himself, the Baroness’ voice screeched high above the battle din causing everyone to stop and look at her. She used the talking Darkspawn’s blood to send them all back to through the veil.

Morrigan felt the veil tear asunder around them and barely had time to mutter, “Crap” before they were flung back into the mortal world. She dragged herself up off the muddy ground and looked around to make sure her traveling companions were all accounted for and were doing well.

She couldn’t help but jump as the dead corpse of the missing Warden they had found earlier stood up with the rest of them. She started gathering lightning to her fingertips to blast it when it spoke.

“Where am I? What’s happening? No, this is the world of mortals beyond the veil and this is a mortal body of flesh. I am trapped within.”

Oghren readied his axe and Morrigan waved him off.

“This is the spirit of justice we met in the Fade. That idiot Baroness tore the veil and he was drawn through it along with us.”

“She is here somewhere. We need to repair the Veil and defeat those that come through it. I can imbue your weapons temporarily with power to help in this endeavor. Then we must kill the Baroness.” The spirit added.

Nathaniel nodded, “Alright, let’s get underway.”

The spirit grabbed his arm, “You don’t understand, she is no longer the Baroness here, she is a being of great power, she stopped being the Baroness a long time ago.”

“We will have to cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“I believe she is there.” The spirit pointed to where the ruins of the village were.

“Makes sense, we’ll avoid it until we have closed all the tears in this part of the Marsh.”

The spirit, apparently appeased, released Nathaniel and followed him as he searched for the tears in the Veil. The night stretched out in front of them as they closed all the tears they could find. The cold rain fell, chilling them all to the bone. None of them complained though, marching steadily forward, knowing they needed to fix the Veil or things would get much, much worse.

“I don’t feel anymore tears nearby.”

Nathaniel took a deep breath, “To the village then.” He strode steadily for the village and paused only a moment before going through the gate.

As the others moved forward and listened to the Baroness’ inane chatter Morrigan backed up. She could feel the power pouring off of the woman, who was not a woman at all, but a Pride demon if Morrigan were to guess.

The others backed away a few steps when she started to transform. When the pride demon stood in front of them Morrigan shook her head, “Did I ever tell you that I hate the Fade?”

“Later” Nathaniel tossed over his shoulder as he backed away as well, to a distance where he could more easily use his bow.

The spirit, newly equipped with armor they had found while closing the Veil barreled right at the demon as did Oghren. The Captain approached the demon but with a much more subdued approach. Sigrun disappeared into the shadows and Nathaniel’s eyes moved for several seconds as if he was somehow tracking her invisible progress.

Morrigan let loose chain lighting at the demon, which didn’t appear to faze it at all. It shook off Nathaniel’s arrow and seemed more annoyed than injured by the blades that were attacking it. Sigrun was able to bury a blade into the back of the beast’s ankle making it stumble before she disappeared again.

Morrigan tried to paralyze the demon and failed. The spirit was kicked soundly and sent flying across the courtyard. Nathaniel’s arrow were still flying in rapid succession, though the demon barely acknowledged each one. Morrigan switched tactics and tried to freeze the demon, it lasted only a second before it was on the move again.

Morrigan went through all the spells she had used during the Blight in rapid succession, sleep, horror, nightmare, lightning, ice, fire. The demon was barely fazed; Morrigan looked to the spirit who was still lying unconscious on the ground. She decided to revive him and began weaving the spell, but stopped when she heard a pained shriek which was abruptly cut off.

Sigrun’s body was still and silent under one of the demon’s feet. Oghren began wildly chopping at the offending foot and was just as easily kicked aside as the spirit had been. Oghren’s body slammed into a stone wall and fell bonelessly to the ground. And poor Garavel was picked up and tossed aside like so much waste; Morrigan was unable to see immediately where he landed.

Nathaniel pulled out his blades and started advancing toward the demon. Morrigan threw up a force field around him to keep him out of harm’s way and pulled a small dagger from her belt. She made a quick slice across her wrist, and her blood started to flow freely.

A red mist swirled around her getting thicker and thicker as the demon advanced on her. She kept building the energy until the demon was almost upon her. Then, raising her hands, she made a fist with each hand and the demon stopped, its body going rigid. She yanked her hands in opposite directions and the demon was ripped in half. The body fell to the ground with two separate thuds.

Morrigan let the magic dissipate, then waived her hand to free Nathaniel and staggered a bit. Blue green light flowing from her fingertips she quickly healed herself and moved unsteadily towards Sigrun.

“What are you doing?” she heard Nathaniel’s sharp voice behind her. She cringed; she didn’t want to argue about blood magic.

“I’m going to heal Sigrun.”

“Morrigan, you need to rest, that was a lot of blood.”

“If I rest, she’ll die.”

He walked up and wrapped an arm around her waist and she stiffened, “Then at least let me help you over there.”

Morrigan relaxed, “Fine, but quickly.”

He nodded and moved her as quickly as her legs could carry her to Sigrun’s side. He helped her to kneel in front of the dwarf and the blue green light flared from her fingertips again, much brighter than when she had healed herself.

“Check the others.” She said tersely as the light wrapped around Sigrun’s still body. She heard Nathaniel moving away from her but kept her concentration on the unconscious dwarf. Sigrun’s eyes slowly drifted open and she tried to sit up.

“Stay, I’m not done healing you. You don’t want to rupture something else do you?”

Sigrun stilled as Morrigan finished healing her.

“How do you feel?”

Sigrun sat up slowly, “Not dead.”

“Good.” Morrigan climbed slowly to her feet, she looked for Nathaniel and saw he was standing next to Oghren.

“Morrigan,” he came jogging over to her. Placing his arm back around her waist he walked with her back to Oghren. “He has some broken ribs and a broken leg, I think. The spirit is fine, just winded.” A small smile touched his lips. “A winded corpse.” He pursed his lips. “And Garavel has a few scrapes and cuts.” He shook his head in disbelief, “I thought for sure we would find him dead somewhere.”

While she was healing Oghren, Nathaniel had Sigrun start setting up camp while he made sure the spirit and Garavel were really alright. Once Oghren was healed he stood and walked away from her without a word. Morrigan pushed herself up off the ground, but before she had taken a step Nathaniel was back at her side.

Oghren’s gruff voice rang out, “What’s wrong with the Witch?”

Nathaniel glared at him. “Besides the fact that she saved all of our lives she also healed both you and Sigrun. Understandably, she is exhausted. So start dinner, she needs to eat.”

Oghren grumbled, but started dinner. Nathaniel helped Morrigan set up her tent, making her stay close to the rest of the group. He insisted on doing most of the work and though she wanted to argue, she was just too tired.

“Do the others know?”

She turned to look at him tiredly. “Hmm?”

“Do they know about…” he let his words trail off.

“No, not yet, not that I’m ashamed. It just hasn’t come up and it’s new.”

Nathaniel nodded, “Thank you.”

Morrigan looked at him carefully, trying to detect any sarcasm. Sure there was none to be found she nodded in acknowledgement.

“We’ll rest for the night and if you feel up to it we’ll leave in the morning.”

“What are we going to do with the walking corpse?”

“He’s in the body of a Warden, and he seemed to be a pretty decent fighter. Since we need as many Wardens as possible I guess we can invite him to join the Wardens.”

Morrigan stifled a laugh. “Tis probably exactly what Sareyna would do.” Yawning she turned to enter her tent. “Wake me to eat; I need to sleep for a bit.”

“Of course,” Nathaniel headed back to the fire.

Pulling a blanket over her, she smiled to herself. Sareyna definitely made the right choice in having him lead; it was no different than her leading. Except perhaps that Nathaniel was better looking. She laughed quietly to herself before quickly dozing off .


	66. Solutions

Heading towards the refectory Maric was distracted by the sounds of yelling coming from outside the Keep. He strode towards the doors, before coming across a young elven woman who seemed to be in a panic. “Miss, what is going on outside?”

The girl stopped and curtsied, “Your Majesty, it is the peasants sir, they are rioting.”

Maric’s eyes widened in surprise and the elven woman took off towards the kitchens. Maric turned to head back towards his rooms. He needed his boots. While pulling on his boots one of the King’s guards came into his room.

“Your Majesty Ser, is there something you need? Myself or one of the men can get it for you. You should stay here for now.”

“No, I’m going out to talk to those people.” Standing, he briskly walked out the door. The guard followed quickly and made a gesture down the hall. The rest of Maric’s guards followed the two of them.

“Your Majesty, the Arlessa is already out there speaking with them. It is best you remain inside in case there is violence.”

Maric paused for a moment and looked at his guard. “Gerard, these are my people. If they are unhappy I need to know about it.” He strode quickly towards the front door, the guards forming rank around him as he moved.

Two of the guards swung open the doors to the Keep and Maric walked out to the steps. He paused after descending a couple steps and surveying the crowd. He called out, “What is going on here?” his voice booming and regal.

Silence reigned as the peasants stared at Maric in shock, suddenly they started dropping to their knees and bowing. Sareyna looked up at Maric and gave him a dirty look. “Your Majesty this is being taken care of. These people have come here concerned over their food supply. I have already advised them that I will be opening the granary for them.”

Maric nodded, “My guards will be stationed at the granary to make sure that each family only takes what is needed and that there is no unpleasantness.”

“Of course, your Majesty.”

Maric ignored the daggers Sareyna was shooting at him and looked back to the peasants. “I trust there will be no more trouble or is there something else you needed?”

The peasants began to rise, thanking Maric and backing away. Sareyna snorted and walked into the Keep past Maric. Once the peasants cleared the courtyard Maric walked back inside the Keep while his guards coordinated with the Keep’s soldiers.

“Listen Sareyna, I didn’t mean to step on any toes. I just didn’t want things to get out of hand.”

Sareyna turned on her heel to face Maric, fire blazing in her eyes. “If you thought I was incompetent why did you make me Arlessa?”

“What? I never said you were incompetent.” Maric spluttered.

“Not in those words but you just demonstrated to all of the Keep as well as the people of my Arling that you think I can’t even run my own Keep. I need the King to hold my hand and to watch over my food supplies.” Sareyna walked away stomping up the stairs.

“Those are my people too Sareyna. It is my duty to make sure they are looked after.”

“That’s fine by me. I didn’t want to be Arlessa anyway. And at least you’ll be doing something useful.” She turned on her heel and continued to stomp up the stairs .

Maric started to follow her but Alistair grabbed his arm. “You really don’t want to follow her right now. Give her some time to cool off. Just a bit of advice, if you hear a rogue walking, steer clear.” He gave Maric a wry smile.

Maric shook his head, “I didn’t mean to…” his voice trailed off.

Alistair shrugged, “Sareyna is touchy when she thinks someone is telling her how to do her job. And she is right; you did just undercut her authority right in front of her people.”

Maric bristled, “They are my people too.”

“Of course, but they are the people you assigned Sareyna to look after for you.”

Maric closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. “Right. I’ll talk to her later, apologize.”

Alistair nodded, “Good idea.” He gestured towards the stairs, “I’m going to go see if she needs anything.”

********

Sareyna was peeling off her armor; Alistair could see she was still seething. Once she was down to the lightweight tunic and trousers she wore under her armor she turned to Alistair. “Those people… and … _your_ father! Why am I even here? Why do I spend most of my days buried under paperwork?”

Alistair’s lips twitched in a repressed smile, “Now he’s ‘my father’? So, I have to claim him when he pisses you off?”

Sareyna narrowed her eyes, “You know what I mean Alistair. Why did he do that? It’s not like I’m some commoner off the street who knows nothing of politics. I’m a Cousland for Maker’s sake. I’ve been trained in politics since I could read.

First of all, those people were in no danger of starving. People just get scared when there’s not a surplus, especially, when it’s related to something as horrifying as the Blight. And secondly, I had everything under control already.

You know we’re going to have nothing but trouble with those people now. Not only did we give them exactly what they wanted, but now they think I need someone to watch over me to make sure I do things correctly. This is going to be a nightmare.

Maker, I could slap that man.”

“I would do it while his guards are out at the granary.” Alistair deadpanned. He kept a completely straight face until she cracked.

Sareyna smiled, she leaned forward and kissed Alistair’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“I thought it was for witty one liners and bad news.”

“That too, I’ve just been adding to my repertoire.”

Sareyna giggled, she squeezed Alistair’s hand as she became more serious. “I’m going to check on Anders. I’m worried about him.”

“Sounds good.” Alistair started unbuckling his armor.

********

“Knock, knock.”

Anders looked up from his book and gave Sareyna a small smile, “Come in.”

Sareyna walked in, stopping just inside the door, “I…uh, just wanted to see how you were.”

“Disappointed, but it will pass. Actually, I want to thank you. I’m a little speechless. What you did there, you could have turned me over to Rylock, it would have been a lot less trouble, but you didn’t. I’m not quite sure how to thank you. I’ve never really had anyone stand up for me before. It’s…humbling.”

“Anders, we’re friends.”

Anders stood and walked towards her, “You say that like I’ve had a lot of friends.”

“I find it a bit hard to believe that you haven’t.”

Anders smiled, that trademark Theirin lopsided smile, “Oh, it’s not that I’m not devilishly good looking, or charming or witty. I just never really saw the point of making friends in a prison I was planning to escape. And I’m sure you can understand that making friends as a wanted apostate is an exercise in futility. And once I had escaped a few times, most mages made sure to steer clear of me at the Circle.”

He stepped closer to Sareyna and took her hand. “Having friends, wanting them,” he shrugged, “it’s still new to me.” Anders dropped her hand and smiled again, “Then again, pretty much everything is new to me since moving into the Keep, new freedom, new family, new lovers, new pet; pretty much a whole new life. “

“I’m glad you’re here Anders.”

“Me too.”

“I have an idea about your phylactery. I know someone who is a pretty important person in the Chantry. I’m thinking of writing to her to see if she can find out any information for us. I think Wynne once said something about them being in Denerim, but I’m not too sure.”

“I’ve heard that they have the mage phylacteries in Denerim too, but have never been able to find them. Will your friend get in trouble? Maybe we should just drop it.”

“Can’t hurt to ask her.”

Anders smiled, “Alright, you win. I know better than to argue with you, I’m a quick learner.”

Sareyna smirked, “I’ve heard that about you.” She turned and headed towards the door. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“How about a night when you and Zevran sleep all the way through the night with no dreams?”

“I wish.” She paused and watched Anders for a minute, “I hope you know how grateful I am that you are here. And what a wonderful Warden you are.” She bit her lip before blowing out a breath and she gave a small lopsided smile of her own. “Nothing really seems adequate. It all seems a bit trite.”

“I think I’m going to rest for a bit. But thank you ‘Reyna.”

Sareyna nodded, not sure what else to say she left him to his rest closing the door behind her. She headed back to her own room. Alistair was there waiting for her with a warm bath and a smile. Just what she needed.


	67. Pet Names

Servus knelt at the floor at her Master’s feet. Her Master was agitated today; more and more people were getting sick and dying. The ground had turned black and all the crops around the outside of the city had died. Even the water had turned black and stank of rot.

The gold of the city was dull; the sun hidden behind a mass of black clouds. Her Master had become despondent and quiet. He still had her follow him wherever he went, but he no longer touched her. His fingers had turned grey and she could smell the sickness in him.

The city had tried to riot against him, claiming he brought the illness down on them, but they had been unable to breech the walls of the palace. Leaving the window she followed him as he moved back to the bed. She knelt on the floor while he climbed back into his bed.

She heard him weep and felt the conflicting emotions that often warred within her. She wanted to soothe away his distress, while part of her was glad that he was hurting. She did not know what it was to be free, couldn’t even remember her name anymore, Master only ever called her Servus, slave; she had no memory of who she had been before.

Her Master spent most of his time in his rooms now. The first few days when his people had become sick he had been angry and had raged at himself calling himself careless and impulsive. Servus knew that Master had caused the sickness when he had turned the magisters into…monsters.

He poured over books and went into to a trance constantly, but he never seemed to find what it was he was looking for. He told her they would need to leave the city soon, that it was no longer safe. The other slaves had already sickened and died. She was alone with Master now.

Master had removed the shackles from her but he still held sway over her body. If she wandered too far from him it felt as if her blood turned to fire, she would fall and writhe, trying to scream but no sound would issue forth. In those moments, when her blood caught fire in her very veins she prayed to the gods that Master would kill her. But when she awoke she would find she was still at Master’s feet.

She curled herself up on the floor next to his bed and slept. Master only slept in fits now and she was constantly weary from needing to match his sporadic schedule. As darkness descended over her she prayed again that she would die, that she would never wake up again.

********

She woke with a start when she felt a sharp tug at her hair.

“Get up lazy Servus.”

Quickly, she scrambled to her feet and followed him as he strode down the hall and to his lab. Servus couldn’t help but shake as she entered the cold room. Master had spent many days in here and often he did things to her that hurt.

Master pointed to a table and she wept. Slowly, she climbed on still shaking and weeping. She lay down and held still as he strapped her to the table. Master instructed her to open her mouth and she did. He pushed a metal cone into her mouth and she started choking as he began pouring a liquid down her throat. It burned and tasted awful. As soon as Master moved the cone away she coughed and spluttered. Some of the liquid landed on her face and she cried out as it burned her skin.

She closed her eyes as her body writhed and jerked in pain. Servus suddenly saw hundreds of the monsters that Master had made. She screamed and they all turned in unison to look at her and she saw in front of them a creature even more hideous, it had many great pendulous breasts and tentacles that waived menacingly in the air. Servus backed away from the whole scene as quickly as she could, slowly the monsters advanced on her and she screamed again.

She felt a slap on her cheek and opened her eyes. She had dreamed the whole thing, she wept with relief. Never had she seen anything so awful or hideous, even with all the terrible things she had seen Master do to people.

“What did you see Servus?”

Servus tried to speak and failed, she could not get the words out past her sobs. Master raised his hand as if to slap her again and she cringed, trying to brace for the blow. When the blow didn’t come she quickly calmed herself knowing that he would not be kind a second time.

“The…the monsters…hundreds and hundreds…and a dreadful…awful thing…a great blob, with many sagging breasts and tentacles. They seemed to be protecting it, they saw me, came for me.”

Master turned aside and paced the room while she still lay tied to the table. Returning he released her and sent her to sit in a corner. She watched in horror as he called a demon forth from the Fade. No matter how many times she saw him call demons it never seemed any less horrific to her.

Curled in her corner she did not hear the exchange but she did hear the demon screech in pain at some point and then it seemed that Master pulled the demon inside of himself. His skin glowed purple for a moment and then it dissipated. Gesturing to Servus to follow him he left the lab and headed back to his rooms.

Servus once again sat on the floor as her Master flipped through several books, periodically cursing. Servus tried to stay as still and quiet as possible, curling up tight so she would be very small. She did not want to anger her Master.

At length Master sighed, “Servus, I have brought death to Rutilus Urb. I have brought death and pestilence upon us and I do not know how to send it back from whence it came.” He sighed and pushed his hair back away from his eyes. “I am tired and sick, but I cannot die yet. I must find a way to fix this.”

He walked to her and pulled her to her feet. Stroking her cheek he moved her to sit in a chair beside where he had been looking through the books. “You are an anomaly Servus. No matter how much contact you have with the monster’s toxic blood you do not get ill, you do not die. Why are you so special?”

Servus remained silent, even as horrified as she was to find out that the liquid that Master had been giving to her almost every day for two weeks was the blood of those monsters. Master did not seem angry at her silence; he barely seemed to notice her at all.

“I know it is something about the blood of the monsters that causes all this death and destruction, but I cannot isolate exactly what about the blood is causing the problem. In truth, it is not so very different from our own blood.” Looking at her speculatively he continued on, “Do you think there might be others like you? Those who are immune to the effects of the blood?” he shook his head and smiled wryly. “And just how would you know. You lack even basic education.”

Standing, her turned away from her and walked to the fire, he tossed a couple more logs on then sat heavily back into the chair. “We need to prepare. Tomorrow we will leave; I need to know if there are others who carry this immunity that you have. Tonight we will pack and rest.”

********

Sareyna sat up coughing slightly. She looked around and saw Anders and Alistair both awake by her side. Zevran was still asleep on his bed, his breathing irregular and his skin pale. She turned to Anders, “Why are we letting him sleep, look at him.”

Anders looked at Zevran and frowned, “He didn’t look like that a minute ago.” He moved over to Zevran’s sleeping form and Sareyna joined him.

She clasped his hand in her own and started talking to him. “Come on Zev, wake up. We’re here, leave that awful place and come back.”

Anders began letting healing energy flow over Zevran, “He has a fever.”

“I know, he’ll be fine as soon as he wakes up.” She brushed his hair off his forehead and watched Anders work. After several minutes there was still no change. Sareyna bit her bottom lip for a minute debating what she was about to do. Finally, she sat forward and leaned close to his ear and whispered quiet enough that no one else could hear her. “Come Master, I’m here.”

The seconds ticked by and Sareyna was worried they weren’t going to be able to wake him up. She was about to rise from the bed to get more water when she felt Zevran’s fingers tighten on hers. “Servus.” He whispered.

Anders stepped back, shock on his face, he tried to wipe it away but Alistair had already seen.

“What? What did he say?” He rose from the bed and moved to stand next to where the others were surrounding Zevran.

Zevran’s eyes flickered open slowly. His gaze caught Sareyna and he smiled. “My guardian angel, calling me back from the dark again. Don’t you ever get sick of saving me, Querida?”

Sareyna returned his smile, “Not yet.”

“Then I am a lucky man.” He pushed himself upright and reached out to touch her hand. “I was looking for you.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I woke up.” She stood and moved to Alistair’s side. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close against him. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the comforting warmth of his skin through her chemise.

“So what happened this time, and what did he say when he was waking up.”

Zevran stretched, “I called for her. Or rather who she was in the dream.”

“Why did Anders look so appalled then?” Alistair looked speculatively between Anders and Zevran as he pulled Sareyna to stand in front of him and wrapped both arms around her.

“Because I called her slave.”

Alistair looked like he had been slapped, “Slave?”

“Yes, I was his slave in the dream. It was Renault again, he had a slave, and he only called her slave. The city was tainted and everyone had died except for Renault and his slave. More importantly he was making her drink Darkspawn blood and she didn’t die. He made her do it a bunch of different times.”

Zevran nodded, “She never even got sick, but he did. He had been tainted and was using the life force of demons he called forth to sustain himself and to prevent the taint from spreading further. He thought he could somehow use his slave’s blood to save himself. But he had to leave the city; there was no one to test his theory on.”

“When he gave the blood to his slave she saw hundreds of Darkspawn standing around a broodmother. She tried to tell Renault but he didn’t seem to pay it much heed. It had been only weeks since he had created the Darkspawn and there were already hundreds of them.” Sareyna shivered.

“Maybe she was a seer and what she saw during the nightmare was something that was coming but hadn’t happened yet.” Zevran added hopefully.

Sareyna shook her head, “No, it felt exactly like the dream I had when I underwent my Joining.”

“Did you hear the Archdemon in your dream?” Anders asked.

“No, I don’t think even they had heard the dragon yet. But they were already reproducing in large numbers.”

“Makes sense if you think about it. Procreating is one of the most basic instincts for any species, why should they be any different?” Alistair added.

Zevran climbed out of his bed, “I’m hungry, anyone care to join me?”

Alistair started heading towards the door, still holding Sareyna in front of him. Sareyna laughed as she walked awkwardly in front of him.

“I’m going to stay here and write this all down. Bring me something, will you?”

“If there’s anything left.” Sareyna quipped.

“Great, with the three of you, I’ll end up starving.” Anders called after them as they headed out the door.


	68. Making Friends

Nathaniel tried not to think about the strangeness of his evening hunting foray. Morrigan had offered to help him hunt and he had gladly accepted. But when she had shape shifted into a wolf he had felt a little uneasy. He moved quickly and quietly behind her as she tracked an animal by scent.

The graceful creature moved swiftly though the dense woods and he thought briefly that being in the woods, running was exactly where Morrigan belonged. She seemed a half wild thing, who struggled at the best of times not to be insulting.

The wolf seemed as lithe and graceful as the woman, and she suddenly stopped and spun around facing him. She sniffed the air in his direction, and then morphed back into herself, a smug smile already on her lips. “Thinking of prey of another sort, are we Howe?”

Now that was just cheating, he couldn’t even have a few private thoughts to himself? Well, he wasn’t going to let her ruffle his feathers. “And if I am?” He took a step towards her.

Her laughter came quickly, and was oddly girlish. “Straightforward, I like that. But come, we will never catch dinner at this rate.” And then he was following the wolf leaping through the forest again.

As the evening wore on he was grateful for Morrigan’s skills, they returned to camp with four rabbits and ate well for the first time in days. He felt Morrigan’s gaze on him more than once as he tended to the rabbits. She was an intriguing woman.

She seemed surrounded in mystery. All he really knew of her was that she had traveled with Sareyna and Alistair during the Blight. And she wasn’t terribly keen on idle conversation. If you didn’t have something specific of which you wished to talk you were likely to get a tongue lashing.

And Oghren disliked her immensely for whatever reason. Even though she had healed him and saved them all, the dwarf still held nothing but contempt for her. Morrigan didn’t seem disturbed by it, handily trading barbs with the drunken dwarf. It seemed she didn’t care much for him either.

As he finished roasting the rabbits and was carefully pulling them off the spit he heard Oghren bellowing.

“How convenient that the swamp witch shows up after the hard part is over.”

“You wouldn’t understand, dwarf.”

“You’re right. I don’t understand, you say they are your friends, yet when they needed you the most you run off like a child and leave them.”

“Calm yourself you drunken fool.”

“And now you’re back for ancestors know what reason and because they are so nice they welcome you back with open arms. Well not me, I can’t stand a coward, especially one who abandons their companions right before the biggest fight of all of their lives.”

“As opposed to the coward who finds courage in the bottom of a bottle?”

“I was there, fought by their side. I helped hold back the horde at the gates of the city so they could slay the Archdemon. Where were you?”

Steel edging her voice Morrigan responded quietly again, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“You called her sister. We all heard you, and now we all know why you have no friends. You abandon them when they need you most. We don’t need your kind, why don’t you do us all a favor and leave before anyone starts counting on you again.”

Morrigan gritted her teeth and spun around. She started walking away from Oghren but he couldn’t let it lie.

“That’s right walk away, get lost. Don’t need enemies with fair weather friends like you.”

Morrigan turned back both rage and pain on her face. Nathaniel moved quickly and silently to separate them before it turned violent.

“I was there you sot, you drunken monkey. I helped them every step of the way I could. Just because you couldn’t see me didn’t mean I wasn’t there. I couldn’t go with them, but I followed them.” She was stalking closer to Oghren, lightning dancing over her fingertips. “I was there.” She screeched.

Nathaniel grabbed her from behind and started pulling her away, “No violence.”

Morrigan was on the verge of tears. “Sareyna, Alistair, Wynne, Zevran, I helped them as much as I could from where I was. Ask Wynne, she knows someone else was there, I know she does. She looked around trying to find me.”

“You should have been with us,” Oghren snarled right back. “if you cared for any of them.”

Nathaniel yanked her around the side of a tent and out of Oghren’s view. The eyes Morrigan turned to him had lost all of their fire. She looked at him sadly, “I love her, she is my friend, my only friend.”

Nathaniel stroked Morrigan’s cheek and gave her a smile, “Oddly enough, I know what you mean. But it won’t be that way for long. You’ll have friends in the Wardens.”

Morrigan snorted, “I’m not sure I can handle any more. Besides, you may have noticed, I’m not the easiest person to get along with.”

“So here’s where I share my big secret with you. Neither am I.”

Morrigan almost smiled. “She certainly likes collecting strays doesn’t she?”

A smile twitching at the corner of his lips he answered, “The more damaged the better it appears.”

Morrigan let herself smile. “You might not be half as awful as I feared, Nathaniel Howe.”

He chuckled quietly, “And you’re not as much of a...a..."

Morrigan smiled wickedly, "Bitch?"

Nathaniel shrugged noncommitally, "A nuisance, as I had been lead to believe.”

She made a face, “Been talking to Alistair have we?”

“Another fan?”

“I did make his life as miserable as possible during the Blight.”

“Templar versus mage sort of thing?”

“At first, but then I just thought he wasn’t good enough for Sareyna.”

Nathaniel laughed again, “You didn’t think a _prince_ was good enough for her?”

Morrigan, straight faced and serious again, answered plainly, “No.”

Nathaniel nodded, “And now?”

“I don’t know, he’s very different from when we were traveling during the Blight.”

“I see.” There was a long pause, “Are you hungry? Because I am starving.”

“Actually, yes.”

********

They both stood and headed towards the fire. Oghren was at his tent, bottle clutched in one hand and rabbit leg in the other. He threw a glare at Morrigan but remained quiet. Sigrun handed each of them a portion of rabbit.

“Thanks for dinner you two. You make a great hunting team. I’m going to eat rabbit until I bust!” she exclaimed before taking another bite of rabbit. She lowered her voice, “So, uh, what do we call the corpse guy?”

Nathaniel struggled to repress a laugh, “He said to call him Justice.”

“Right,” she turned to where Justice was standing near the edge of camp, pacing. “Hey Justice, dinner.”

He turned toward the group gathered around the fire. “I have no need to eat. This body has ceased that function.”

Sigrun looked back to Morrigan and Nathaniel and lowered her voice again. “How does he move? I don’t get it.”

Nathaniel shrugged but Morrigan answered, “Fade spirits use something akin to magic. No doubt that is how he manipulates the body to move. It is odd however that he is trapped within. I wonder if it is merely that he has not learned how to free himself as of yet. He seems…naïve, especially for a Fade spirit.”

Sigrun smiled, “Well it takes all kinds.”

Nathaniel allowed himself the barest hint of a smile, “That it does.”

The three of them finished eating in silence. Garavel had grabbed a hunk of meat and disappeared into his tent already. Morrigan was the next to head to bed; she was still quite tired from her ordeal. She stood and placed her hand on Nathaniel’s shoulder, letting her fingers linger for a moment before trailing them away and heading to her tent.

As soon as she was in her tent she almost laughed. It had been some time since she had tried to lure a man to her bed and her half hearted attempt had been laughable at best. Nathaniel didn’t seem the type for a casual encounter anyway, but she could amuse herself, he would be a pleasant enough distraction.

She ran through her nightly ritual, the one Avernus had taught her to hide herself in the Fade so Flemeth would not find her before Morrigan wished it. She pulled her boots free and climbed into the bedroll, asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.

********

Nathaniel headed to bed shortly afterward. As he peeled off his dirtied trousers he felt a smile touch his lips again. Morrigan was a complex and beautiful woman. And if he wasn’t mistaken she found him attractive. It might be a pleasant diversion.

Though, he had to keep in mind that he had a daughter at the Keep to think about. And he wanted to speak with Eveleen and make sure they were on the same page as far as what their relationship was and was not. He was under the impression they were to be friends and nothing more, but he had learned long ago not to guess the intentions of a woman’s fickle heart.

Sliding into a clean set of trousers he sighed. Things here were much more complicated than his life in the Free Marches. Though he had not spent his days with drink and women he had been no stranger to the attentions of a woman. The women came, and you spent a pleasant evening together and he never saw them again; both a blessing and a curse of constantly traveling with the knights.

He had been young and impetuous when he had dallied with Eveleen. Both of them should have known better, but they had both been very passionate people. It saddened him to think that he had, had a hand in destroying a bit of that passion. Eveleen seemed calm and warm, but the fire in her eyes was mostly gone.

He had learned to control his passions over the years. It still simmered under the surface, but he worked hard to keep it reigned in. It would do no good to put another woman through what he had put Eveleen through.

As he climbed into his bedroll his mind wandered to Sareyna. When he had been growing up he had met her a few times. He had been mesmerized by her. Though he had not been interested in her romantically, the fact that she was a girl who could fight as well if not better than any of the boys was enough to make her stand out. But she did everything with such zeal. Her laughter was loud and raucous, and came easily. Her temper flared just as quickly and burned as hot as a forge. Then as quickly as it came it was replaced again with laughter.

He had been envious that she was allowed to show such passion, such vigor and love of life. Any such display by him ended with his father having him beaten. Nathaniel sighed heavily. He had spent much of his young life trying to please his father.

And now he wondered at that, the man had never been very loving, or even kind. Yet, he had found it hard to believe that he had done the terrible things he was accused of. Or perhaps it was just the fact that he had been branded a traitor and all of his family with him that had galled Nathaniel so.

Nathaniel shifted on his bedroll, lying on his side. It didn’t much matter; he had a new life now. One with new purpose, one where he needn’t fear showing who he was and what he felt, but that control was so hard to let go of. Years of restraint had been ingrained into him.

He yawned, “Baby steps.” With that he closed his eyes, hoping for a dreamless night.


	69. The Past Haunts Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers for the Calling.

Eveleen had told Maric that Alistair had come to get Trelain early that morning. He had search for Alistair but hadn’t been able to find him. He had found Sareyna in her office but she wasn’t sure where Alistair was either.

Without his grandson to occupy his time he wasn’t sure exactly what to do with himself. Sareyna had waived him off, protesting a mountain of paperwork. Though he wasn’t sure if it was truly paperwork or possibly her ire with him over what had happened with the peasants, he had left her to her work.

He wandered through the Keep, ending up in the library. Tucked away in a back corner he had reclined in a chair and read for most of the day. When Anders came in hours later Maric was almost asleep in his chair, the book lying on his chest.

“Hello Anders.”

Anders turned and looked at Maric, unable to hide his look of irritation. He nodded his head towards the king. “Maric”

“What brings you to the library today?” Maric asked.

Anders jaw tensed, “Probably the same thing that brought you here, books.”

Maric ignored the slight, “Anything in particular?”

“Do we really have to do this? I don’t really need a father at this point.”

Maric closed his eyes and sighed. “I was trying to be polite. You know polite conversation? There are hundreds of people on the grounds of the Keep, yet I spend almost every minute alone. Not terribly different from the palace to be honest.” He waived his hand in dismissal, “But, it does make me lonely for conversation every so often. Would it kill you to speak with me?”

Anders dropped heavily in a chair. “I suppose not.”

“So what was it you were looking for?”

Anders snorted a bit, “Honestly, I’m not even sure. Sareyna and Zevran are still having dreams but we can’t seem to figure out what is going on.” He paused, unsure how much to reveal to Maric. “When we went to Knotwood Hills they both had blood taken by an odd Darkspawn, I think it might be….hey, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Was it unusually tall? With long thin fingers and milky looking eyes?”

“Well it was tall, but it was wearing some sort of mask, we couldn’t see its eyes.”

“Did it,” he dropped his voice and leaned forward. “talk?”

Anders jerked backwards in his chair, “How do you…”

“Oh, Maker this is bad, very, very bad.”

“Alright, color me confused.”

“My second trip to the Deep Roads I had an…encounter with a tall talking Darkspawn.” Maric suddenly stood, “I think I need to tell Sareyna all this. Meet me in her office will you? Bring Alistair and any other Wardens you can. I don’t want to have to repeat this anymore than necessary.”

Anders nodded and quickly left. Maric took several deep breaths steeling himself before heading to Sareyna’s office. He knocked on her door and walked in. She scowled as soon as she saw him.

“What now Maric?”

“Still mad at me then?”

She let out an exasperated breath, “No, just frustrated that you don’t trust me to handle the Arling on my own.”

“I do, I’m just...really bad at knowing when to mind my business.”

“Fair enough, and I respond poorly when I think someone is questioning my abilities.”

Maric winked at her, “Perish the thought my lady. I have no doubt you would beat me soundly at just about everything.”

Sareyna smiled, “Now you’re teasing me.”

“A little, but I’m afraid that I’m not here on a social call.”

“Oh?”

“Well before the others get here, in the same vein as not knowing when to keep my nose out of things. There was a little rumor going around about a conspiracy against you. It has been handled.”

“What? Maric, you can’t do that. You’re the King, it can’t seem like you favorite one Arl over the other.”

“Besides the fact that no matter what I do people will think I favor my daughter-in-law. No one is going to trace this back to you or me. You do remember I was king for many years before I came back here. And we both know politics is not all smiles and handshakes.”

“I…uh, thank you.”

“Of course, just keep it quiet please.”

“Yeah,” Sareyna sighed, “Things like this are why it’s good Alistair never became king.”

“He would have been a good king.”

“He would have, and he would have been stomped in the mud by unscrupulous vipers. Or he would have become bitter and disillusioned.”

“You would have been there. People like us go through what we do so that we can make the hard calls for the people we want to protect. He would have been a good king either way, but with you as his queen he would have been a great king and you would have been a great queen.”

Sareyna was clearly surprised. “I don’t know whether to be flattered or insulted.” Before Maric could speak again she said, “The conspiracy thing, is that why the others are coming? And what others?”

Maric eased into a chair near the fire, “No, I think I’ve had experience with the Darkspawn you ran into at Knotwood Hills.”

Sareyna went still and her face impassive. “That so?”

“Sareyna, stop with the dramatics. No one spilled Warden secrets. I heard that a Darkspawn took your blood along with Zevran’s and it sounds like something a Darkspawn I met would do. I have asked Anders to gather up the Wardens and bring them here if you don’t mind.”

“Must be serious.”

“Very.”

Sareyna stood up and moved around the desk. She sank into a chair by the fire to wait for the others. Neither she nor Maric spoke again until Anders returned with Zevran, Alistair and Velanna.

“Please everyone, take a seat. I’ll try to make it quick, but it is a bit of a convoluted story.” Maric watched as they all sat down around the fire, Alistair with Trelain in his arms. “I believe most of you know that I previously went to the Deep Roads with a group of Grey Wardens. The Commander of the Grey on the trip was called Genevieve. Her brother had left for his Calling, but she was sure that he was still alive. She felt she had to find him, worried that he had been taken prisoner by the Darkspawn. The reason this was so worrisome to her was that her brother knew the location of the remaining Old Gods.”

A collective gasp went up around the room. “The Wardens know where they are?” Sareyna was pale and her violet eyes were wide.

“They do, or so Genevieve claimed. If the Darkspawn were ever to gain that knowledge, I’m sure you can see how disastrous that could be. So, we went into the Deep Roads to search for him, Bregan was his name I believe.” Maric shook his head as if to clear it.

“At any rate, we did eventually find Bregan.” Maric looked around the room, growing just a little pale, as if the connection between Bregan and the Wardens in front of him had just dawned on him. “He was, different…um, he… looked like a… a Darkspawn. But he could speak and reason. Genevieve was still able to recognize him, but the rest of us were, understandably, horrified.”

“Wait, he looked like a Darkspawn?”

“Yes, he was mostly himself, with the exception of being more aggressive, but he looked like a Darkspawn. Fiona figured that it must be what happens to Wardens who reach their Calling but don’t die.” He shrugged, “Probably the reason for going to the Deep Roads when you reach your Calling.”

“Sweet Andraste,” Anders looked as if he would be ill.

“It gets worse. Bregan was with a Darkspawn Emissary, I think Fiona called it. He called himself the Architect. He could speak, and was intelligent. He was trying to free his brethren. Even had a plan for the whole thing, a horrible, ghastly plan.

“The Architect spoke of the Darkspawn and their desire to destroy the light. It was in their nature, he said. But he thought that if he could even the playing field, his brethren would quit seeking to destroy the surface and there would be no more war between us and the Darkspawn.”

Alistair looked hesitant, “Even the playing field?”

Maric looked around the room, and everyone’s face echoed Alistair’s. “Yes, he wanted to release the taint on the surface. Anything that was still alive would be tainted and would not be something the Darkspawn would be interested in destroying.”

“But millions would die!”

“I did not say that I understood his plan. But he was tall and slender with milky eyes. His face looked a little…melted. I thought that perhaps the Darkspawn that had taken your blood might be the same.”

Zevran looked to Sareyna, “He did use a spell to put us all to sleep.”

“There is a last bit to the story that might be important. Bregan had been with the Architect for some time and actually agreed with what he wanted to do. It stands to reason that he told the Architect the location of the remaining Old Gods. He also convinced another Warden to join him, a dwarven woman named Utha. She was a silent sister.” He paused for a minute, thinking. “The Darkspawn had taught the Senior Enchanter in the Tower how to use Darkspawn Magic. The Senior Enchanter almost killed us all. Oh, and the pendants. The Senior Enchanter had made some sort of pendants that were supposed to shield us from the Darkspawn. They worked, but it also sped up the taint in the Wardens.”

“Do you know what happened to those pendants? Maybe if we studied them we could…I don’t know use them to help us fight the Darkspawn.”

Maric turned to Alistair, “I know they were taken to Weisshapt. Fiona told me, but she knew no more than that.”

Alistair looked disgusted, “Of course, Weisshapt. Ever get the feeling that they hinder us more than help us?”

“What happened to Bregan?”

Maric turned to Sareyna, “He died in a confrontation at the Circle Tower. Genevieve had decided to join her brother and the Architect, but they were both killed at the Tower. Utha disappeared along with the Architect.”

“We must find this Architect, he has my sister.”

Sareyna nodded, “I agree, he is dangerous.” She looked pensive, “Why would Weisshapt not tell us about the Architect if he was here in Ferelden of all places?”

“Who knows why those monsters do anything?”

Sareyna closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of her chair, “I don’t even know what to do with this. Why would he want our blood? I mean, it doesn’t make any sense that he would need our blood to spread the taint. Darkspawn do that on their own, surely their blood would work much better for the job.”

“I wish I could help more, but that’s all I really know.”

“No, that was very helpful. Now we have some idea of what we’re up against. Or at least what it’s capable of.” Sareyna stood and moved to a shelf behind her desk. She pulled out a bottle of brandy, “Anyone care to join me?”

Everyone nodded and Sareyna began pulling tumblers off the shelf where the brandy had been. She poured each of them a measure and handed them around. She sank back into her chair, with a wry smile she held her tumbler up, “Bottom’s up.”

Each eagerly drank their brandy, even Velanna. Zevran sat forward for a moment.

“What if they have the locations of the old gods? How do we stop them from starting another one? Another Blight now would destroy Ferelden.”

“We don’t know where they are, they might be in other countries.” Alistair asserted.

“Yeah, you think so? Then why is the Architect still here in Ferelden? It can’t be a coincidence. If it’s looking for Wardens, other countries have more than we do. What could it possibly want here if not to start another Blight?”

No one had an answer, so they all sat in silence. Maric shifted uncomfortably then stood up. “I should go. I’m sure you have Warden business to discuss.” He quickly made his exit.

********

Sareyna looked at Velanna, “Did you ever encounter that Darkspawn while you were in Knotwood Hills?”

“Only that time with you in the mine.” She fidgeted in her chair, “I should have felt a disturbance like that. Something that unnatural in my surroundings should have set off an alarm.” She went quiet before adding, “If I hadn’t been so focused on the Shemlen.”

“Forget about it Velanna. Even as Wardens we weren’t sure what was going on and were completely taken by surprise when we ran into him.”

“But I was there for weeks.”

“Weeks when you were worried about your missing sister and dead clan mates, stop being so hard on yourself. We all have enough burdens to bear without adding this to it. None of us could have been expected to know about this, or known how to handle such a thing. If this is anyone’s fault, it’s Weisshapt. They should have made sure we were aware of the Architect. I mean, you would think as Commander that would be something I should know.”

“Not if they don’t trust you, Querida. They already knew that you and Alistair lived, though the Archdemon was dead when they made you Commander.”

“Then why make me Commander at all?”

Zevran laughed, “And just who should they make Commander, Querida. Their choice was fairly limited. It was either you or Alistair and you were ‘The Hero of Ferelden’ and so the obvious choice.”

Sareyna made a dismissive gesture with her hand, “Don’t bother me with things like logic Zev.” She sighed heavily. “Does anyone have anything to add, any thoughts or ideas?”

Everyone shook their head.

“Well then I guess we’re done here. Let me know if you think of anything”

Anders and Velanna rose and left the room quickly. Zevran waited for a moment and once the others had left he turned to the two of them, “Is there anything the two of you need?”

Sareyna absently stroked his cheek, “No, but thank you.”

Alistair watched them for a second before turning to Zevran, “Don’t go too far Zev. I’ve been feeling uneasy today, I would feel more at ease if I knew you were near.”

“Anything you wish, Tesoro.” Zevran stood and walked to where Alistair held Trelain. He took the child’s hand in his own and kissed his fingers. “E si tesorito.” He stood upright and strode from the room.

“Is everything alright, love?”

Alistair shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe it’s just been too quiet. I’ve been feeling very on edge and I want Trelain with me today. Just paranoid I’m sure.”

“Hmmm, I’d rather trust your instinct. Want to stay here while I fill out boring paperwork?”

Alistair smiled, “I suppose we can keep you company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive sporadic updating, real life is going to be a bit unpredictable for the next week or so, but I will try to keep as close as possible to my normal posting schedule.


	70. Faint of Heart

The door to Sareyna’s office banged open, causing both Sareyna and Alistair to jump. Zevran was across the room in seconds, he grabbed Alistair’s arm and dragged him towards the door. “Sareyna come on.” His words were clipped and he seemed on edge.

Sareyna stood and started to follow, “Where are we going?”

“Querida, please, just come.”

Sareyna nodded and hurried after Zevran and her very confused looking husband who was still holding Trelain. Once they were down the stairs Sareyna saw that Anders had Maric with him. Zevran nodded briefly to Anders but kept moving. Anders followed along behind with Maric in tow.

They jogged down the steps to one of the basements and were taken to one of the rooms. Zevran pushed Alistair inside quickly followed by Sareyna and Maric. “Stay here and be quiet. Anders is going to ward the door, we’ll back soon, I promise.”

Alistair stepped forward, “What is going on Zev?”

Zev touched Alistair’s forearm reassuringly, “Relax and let me do my job, Tesoro.”

Alistair looked alarmed, “Someone’s here?”

Before he had finished Zevran had closed the door. Alistair turned and looked at Sareyna, panic on his features. Sareyna walked and brushed her fingers through his hair before stroking Trelain’s head. “Zev won’t let anything happen to us. You know that.”

Alistair took a deep breath, “I know, it’s just that…well, we beat him ‘Reyna.”

Sareyna flicked her gaze to Maric before looking back to Alistair; she lowered her voice speaking barely above a whisper. “That’s because he tried a frontal assault, you know why. He’s not about to do that now.”

Alistair nodded, “Right, sorry. I’m just nervous. He should have let us help.”

Sareyna laughed quietly, “And if he had, you would be wishing you were here with Trelain.”

Alistair gave her a wry smile, “You’re right, of course.” He let out a little nervous laughter, “I really hate that about you.”

“Join the club, love.” She moved away from the two men and began searching through the room.

Maric spoke up finally, “What are you doing?”

“He didn’t give me a chance to grab my weapons, so I’m looking for something I can use, just in case.”

“Oh, let me help.” Maric moved and started searching the other side of the room while Alistair sat on a crate, still holding Trelain.

“Gah, there is nothing here. What is all of this crap?”

“I believe this is stuff that Howe had stored in here.” Maric sighed and wiped his hands on his trousers. “I can’t seem to find anything either. It seems to mostly be paintings, linens and old clothes.” He turned around to face Sareyna, “Any ideas on how we might use this stuff?”

Sareyna shook her head. She moved to a crate and put a foot up on it. Reaching into her boot she pulled free a small boot knife and handed it to Maric, “Here.” She shifted to the other foot and pulled another one from her other boot.

“That’s my girl, always armed.”

“It’s not much Alistair, I’d much rather have my swords.”

He cocked a brow at her, “It’s better than linens and paintings.” Alistair looked at Maric, “Do you know how to use that?”

“I’ve used a knife before Alistair.”

“Do you know how to fight with it?”

Maric shook his head, “No, I only ever fought with swords in the rebellion, and after, well being king doesn’t leave much time for learning new fighting techniques.”

Alistair stood and walked to Maric, “Here take him, give me the knife.”

Maric gladly took Trelain and relinquished the small blade to Alistair.

“Let’s just hope we don’t actually need to use these. Especially since none of us are wearing armor.” Sareyna let down her hair and pulled it up into a neater, tighter ponytail.

Without holding Trelain, Alistair quickly became restless and started pacing the room.

“Maybe since we’re all stuck in here someone could tell me why Morrigan decided to become a Warden? It’s not something I imagined her doing.” Maric’s words were soft and quiet.

Sareyna shrugged, “Her reasons are her own. But I know how good a fighter she is and she seemed set on it, so I didn’t turn her away.”

“Did she do it because of you and Anders?”

Alistair scoffed, “Hardly. Morrigan isn’t one to join anything out of sentimentality.”

Maric was quiet for several more minutes before speaking up again. “So, you’re all going to throw yourselves at the Darkspawn until you die.” His words were bitter but Sareyna saw the pain in his eyes.

Alistair looked angry, so before he had a chance to speak she touched his arm and spoke herself. “I can’t imagine what all of this must be like for you. You just lost a son, a few years ago, and now surrounded by the family you could never acknowledge, you are reminded daily of their mortality.”

Maric blinked several times and Sareyna knew she had struck at the heart of it before he spoke. “A father shouldn’t outlive his child. How many of you am I going to outlive?” Maric lowered his gaze, “Its not right Sareyna.”

She knelt in front of him. “It isn’t, but this is who we are and what we have been called to do.” She caught Alistair shifting uncomfortably out of the corner of her eye. She turned and looked at him and was surprised to see him looking upset.

“It’s what we do for this country. Theirins, that is. We bleed for it, we give it all we are, and we die for it.”

Maric looked up, catching Alistair’s gaze, “Everyone except me?”

Alistair tried to smile, “Give it time, good luck, remember?”

Maric let out a surprised bark of laughter, “Oh, I wish you could have known my mother. She would have loved you. You are a lot like her.”

“Well I guess there are worse things than being compared to the Rebel Queen.” Alistair eased down onto a crate. “Could you tell me about her? I mean everyone knows the stories, but they are so farfetched.”

“Not as much as you think, probably. Most of the things you hear about her are true.” He took a deep breath and smiled at Alistair. “She fought with a sword and shield like you do. She had a wicked sense of humor. That’s where I get it from.”

“All of you do.” Sareyna added.

“What about something most people wouldn’t know about her?”

“Hmm, let’s see. She hated that purple cloak.”

Alistair’s eyes went wide, “You’re kidding, she’s always wearing it in paintings.”

“She wore it all the time. Rendorn made her, said it would help rally the soldiers. And he was right.”

Sareyna nodded, “Makes sense. It would make it harder than hell to fight in, not to mention it’s like putting a giant bull’s-eye on yourself.”

“My mother’s sentiments exactly.”

“Anything else?”

“She loved cheese.”

Sareyna smirked.

Maric looked at her questioningly. “No, she really did. We lived on whatever we could back then. But whenever we would get cheese, she would hoard it. She once joked that when we had won back the country, she was going to hold an Orlesian cheese maker hostage in the palace.”

Sareyna laughed, “You really are a lot like her, Ali.”

Maric looked confused for a second before his eyes went wide. “That’s why there are so many cheeses in the larder.” He joined in Sareyna’s laughter.

Alistair scowled at both of them. “You have no room to talk ‘Reyna. How much chocolate is in there?”

“Chocolate? That stuff is divine, closest I ever came to the Maker.”

Shooting a skeptical look in his direction Sareyna asked, “Really? You had four children and you want me to believe chocolate was the closest you ever got to the Maker? That is terribly, terribly sad Maric, I might just cry.”

“Oh, well that, yes.” A very unmanly giggle slipped out.

Sareyna tried to keep the conversation going while they waited. If they were discussing Maric’s mother they wouldn’t be pacing and worrying.

********

Morrigan was watching the captain of the guard closely; he appeared to be ill. At first, she had thought that perhaps he had somehow been tainted, but she could feel no taint in him at all. He didn’t seem to be running a fever either.

Morrigan sped her pace until she was next to Nathaniel, making sure to keep her voice low she spoke with him. “I do believe the captain is ill. He is pale and very quiet, especially after how he chattered the whole way out to the Black Marsh.”

Nathaniel chanced a glance at the captain. He nodded briefly, “Alright everyone, we’re going to stop for some lunch.”

********

As everyone stopped and settled down he walked over to where Garavel was sitting, a good distance from the rest of the group. “Garavel, is everything alright?”

“Alright ser?”

“Well yes, several of us have noticed that you have been very quiet. Also, you are looking a bit pale.”

Garavel snorted, “Can you blame me?”

Nathaniel gave him a quizzical look.

“You are all insane, you know that right?”

“I’m not sure what you are referring to, I’m afraid.”

Rolling his eyes Garavel elaborated, “I go with you to help find a missing Grey Warden. I was expecting just your standard search for a person who is missing. Instead, I get attacked by werewolves, blighted werewolves even. Then we run into a talking Darkspawn, we get sucked into the Fade, while we’re all still awake. We’re attacked by some weird new Darkspawn that look like grubs but are absurdly tough to kill.

We fight half a dozen different types of demons, and that’s before its even noon. After that we meet a good Fade spirit, which by the way, I didn’t even know existed. We help free a town that has been trapped in the Fade for decades. Once back we are talking with the reanimated corpse of the missing Grey Warden, but it’s not really the Grey Warden it’s the good Fade spirit. And he yells at us telling us we have to run all over the marsh fighting creatures who are trying to come through tears in the veil. Tears, rips between our world and theirs, and it’s so fragile.” Garavel is looking a bit panicked now.

“And of course we have to fight the lunatic who trapped all of the villagers in the Fade, except she’s really a giant pride demon. And when that’s all done, we decide to bring the reanimated corpse back to the Keep. Do you know what the worst part is? None of you seem to be fazed by all of that. You are all acting like this is normal. You are all insane.” Garavel’s voice had been becoming steadily shriller as he spoke.

“Grey Wardens see a lot of things other people never do, things other people don’t want to even think about. I apologize if we seem callous at all. I assure it is just that we are all anxious to get back to the Keep.”

“I’m with you there. In fact, I might not ever leave again.”

Nathaniel repressed his urge to laugh, instead opting for a quick nod. “You will be alright?”

“Yes, I am just digesting everything is all ser, no cause for alarm.”

“Very well.” Nathaniel headed back to join the rest of the group.

Morrigan raised a brow in obvious curiosity.

Nathaniel sat next to her, “Apparently, Garavel will not be joining the Wardens anytime soon. The trip unsettled him a bit.”

“Unsettled him, you mean he was afraid.”

Nathaniel shrugged and Morrigan answered with a bemused snort.


	71. Death Dealer

Sareyna was running out of suggestions for conversation topics. They had been in the basement room for what felt like hours. She was relieved to finally hear Zevran’s voice on the other side.

“Anders is taking down the ward; it will be just a moment.”

Maric and Alistair both stood, moving to wait next to Sareyna. As soon as Zevran opened the door Sareyna peppered him with questions. “What’s going on, why did you lock us in there? We’ve been in there for hours, Zev.”

“Querida, relax. Anders and I wanted to make sure that the Keep was clear and the easiest way to do that was with you all safe.”

“So, what happened?”

“One of the guards found a man in one of Anders’ traps.”

“And they went to you instead of to me?”

Anders was chewing on his bottom lip but not speaking although he was shooting uneasy glances in Zevran’s direction.

“He had a tattoo like mine, so they came to get me.”

Sareyna felt rage settle over her. “A Crow came after me and my family? Are you kidding me? We had a deal!”

Zevran took Sareyna’s hand and started walking towards the stairs with her. “He was no longer a Crow. Last I knew he had been reported as dead. Almost ironic if you think about it.”

“Why was he here?”

“He was here for Trelain. There was nothing on him, which was to be expected, but we found where he had holed up. There was information about the Keep, both you and Alistair as well as Trelain. None of his gear was of Crow make however; I believe he might have been working contracts on his own. The better question is, how did Weisshapt know where to find this man when the Crows didn’t?”

“They have information about Trelain?”

“Just his approximate age and that he was your son.”

“So, he had documents from Weisshapt?”

Zevran shook his head, “No, just notes, probably that he made himself.”

“Well what did the two of you find out from him?”

“Nothing, he was dead.”

Sareyna rounded on Anders, “Why did you make lethal traps? How can we speak with him if he’s dead?”

“It wasn’t supposed to kill him. It was a shock to knock him out then a restrictive cage to confine him until he was found.”

“You made a trap using a crushing prison spell? The same spell you kill Darkspawn with all the time?”

“I assure you Sareyna, the spell was minimal. It’s not what killed him.”

Maric brushed past the group carrying Trelain, “We’ll be in my room.”

Not bothering to acknowledge Maric, Sareyna continued. “Then how did he die? How did the man, captured in your trap die, if it wasn’t from your trap?”

“Querida, calm yourself. It was not Anders; I believe the man poisoned himself. It is something we are taught in the Crows. If you are captured, it is better to kill yourself than to reveal anything to the target. Anders tried to heal him, but it was too late.”

Sareyna turned to Anders again, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have accused you like that.”

Anders shrugged stiffly, “No harm done. We’re all very upset.”

Sareyna moved away from the group heading towards another room in the basement.

“Where are you going?” Alistair asked as he started after her.

“I’m getting another bottle of brandy; I think I’m going to need it.” She came back out of the room carrying two bottles. “Do you think we might get lucky and have this be the only nightmare we have today?”

Anders gave her a small smile, “We can always hope.”

Sareyna looked over to where Zevran and Alistair were having an intense conversation in hushed tones. “What’s all that?” She asked gesturing with one of the bottles.

“I have no idea, Zevran just said he really needed to speak with Alistair as soon as we came and got the two of you. Want to go upstairs and get a start on one of those bottles?”

“Sounds like a plan.” She followed him up the stairs.

********

“I really don’t know Zevran, a few times maybe?”

“When was the last time then?”

“I have no idea. Why are you making such a big deal out of it? I’ve seen you make statements like that before often enough.”

“No, I can make a basic prediction on how a fight will go based on what I see in our opponent and what I know of us. Making snap second determinations is something a Crow is trained to do. What you did, it is very different, Tesoro.”

“How so?”

“With no new information, you suddenly feel uncomfortable today. You keep Trelain with you all day and even ask me to stay close because you are concerned. And then someone is caught trying to get into the Keep the same day? It is very different.”

“Wait, you don’t think that I…”

“Of course not, stop that. This is a gift and I merely wish to make sure we are fully utilizing it as an asset.”

“A gift, we both know better than that.”

“Do we? I think knowing when to keep a closer eye on your child to protect him is a gift.”

Alistair huffed, “Fine, then what do you want from me Zev?”

“Anytime something like that happens make sure to let me know, like you did today.”

“Of course, are we done?”

“The Keep is all secure, let’s go get drunk.”

They both headed for the stairs, “You know I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drunk.”

“Not many have.”

“Well, except for Sareyna and Sigrun.”

Zevran visibly winced, “Yes, that was…a rough night. I tried to keep up with your wife and Sigrun. It was…very bad, I do not recommend it.”

Alistair laughed, “You tried to go drink for drink against a dwarf? Are you suicidal?”

“And your wife!”

Alistair just kept laughing, “I don’t try to beat Sareyna at anything. She’s too stubborn to give up.”

When they reached the main hall he waived Zevran on, “Go on up, I’ll be up in a few.”

Zev nodded and took the steps two at a time. Alistair walked briskly to Maric’s rooms and knocked on the door. Maric opened the door, still holding Trelain.

“I figured I would see you. You want the little guy back I take it.”

“Actually, Zev said the Keep is secure. Do you want to come have a drink with us? We can take Trelain to Eveleen.”

He watched Maric debate for several seconds, “Actually, I think I might like that.”

Eveleen was in her rooms, when she let them into the room Sloan shot up out of the chair he was sitting in. “Lieutenant, I am sorry, I should have been with Trelain today ser.”

Alistair watched the man for a second, “You were dismissed this morning when I came to get him. How can you be expected to be with him when I tell you to take the day off?”

“It is my duty to protect him ser, and I can’t do that if I am taking the day off.”

“Enough Sloan, you are not at fault here, you have done an excellent job with him. Anders even said that you requested him to come look at Trelain for a possible illness. That’s above and beyond the call of duty for a bodyguard. If it makes you feel better, I’m here to leave Trelain with Eveleen tonight, why don’t you stay with her and keep the two of them company?”

Sloan nodded, placated. Eveleen took Trelain, “So everything is alright?”

“Yes, the Keep has been secured. You have Sloan here if there are any problems. We’ll be in my rooms if you need any of us.”

“Have a good evening Lieutenant, Your Majesty.” She bowed to each of them.

Alistair sighed, but instead of arguing with her about not calling him by his name he bade her a quick good night and turned to leave dragging Maric with him.

“I don’t know if that man is a great soldier or a little touched.”

Alistair shrugged, “I vote for a great soldier. It can’t be easy for him to watch over Trelain. Think about it, watching over not only your boss’ kid, but also the King’s grandson is a tough job at best. Add in what happened today? I might be a little scared about my job as well.”

“He certainly watches over Trelain as he would his own child. I think he cares about the boy.”

“How do you watch over a baby that much and not care about them at least a little?”

“Do you think you and Sareyna spend enough time with him?”

Alistair stopped and looked at Maric, “Did you want to come have drinks with us or not?”

“Right, shutting up.” He gave a quiet laugh, “I don’t know what I’m going to do when I get back to the palace. After staying here and having everyone act like I’m just a normal person, it will be odd to go back to having everyone being so deferential to me.”

Alistair smirked, “If you ever feel like you’re getting a big head, feel free to come back and visit.”

Maric laughed again, “Come on; let’s get in there before the three of them drink everything.”

Alistair pushed open the door and they both walked inside. Alistair moved to sit down and saw Anders make a face.

“Problem Anders?”

“I was planning on getting completely drunk and making a complete fool of myself.”

“And?”

“You brought the bloody king, how am I supposed to get completely drunk and watch my tongue at the same time?”

“I have no idea, you don’t seem to be able to watch your tongue when you’re completely sober, so it will at least be interesting to watch.”

Sareyna looked at Maric almost gawking before she fell into a gale of giggles and was quickly joined by the others, including Maric.

Anders glared for a few seconds then shrugged, “If I end up in Fort Drakon on charges of treason, I’m blaming you Alistair.”

“Oh shut up and drink will you?” Zevran pushed a tumbler into his hand.

“I’m sure Morrigan will be sorely disappointed she missed family bonding time over booze.”

“Ah yes, because she is so big on bonding.” Alistair quipped.

Followed by Sareyna, “And booze.”

“And family.” Zevran added.

“And yet, she’s still more pleasant than Velanna.” Anders said with a smile.

“Speaking of which where is she?” Sareyna asked.

“She was sleeping last I knew, she’s been staying up all night to monitor Trelain so she sleeps during the day.”

“So she doesn’t know what happened?”

“Not sure, if she doesn’t Eveleen or Sloan will tell her tonight, let’s not wake her, I mean she’s so pleasant when she wakes up.”

Sareyna laughed and raised her tumbler taking a swig. “No point now, it’s all over with. She’ll either be pissed we woke her up to tell her or she’ll be pissed we didn’t wake her up when it happened.”

Zevran looked at Alistair and snickered, “Can you believe we used to complain about Morrigan?”

Alistair laughed, “We didn’t know how good we had it.”

“You two are terrible; she lost her sister and most of her clan. Anyone would be upset.”

Anders gave Sareyna a look, “I hate to poke holes in your theory, but being a bitch isn’t the same as being upset.”

“What do you say about me when I’m not here?”

“Oh, it’s much worse I assure you.” Anders fired back at Maric.

Maric grinned, “Good to know.”

“Now boys do I need to separate you?”

All four of the men groaned and rolled their eyes, and Sareyna couldn’t help but laugh.


	72. All My Children

Everyday he hated her more; he could smell his body being corrupted from the inside. Stealing the life force of demons was the only thing preventing the disease from spreading in his body. He would need to find a more permanent solution at some point, and that was why he needed her.

He seethed with rage that a creature as foul and debased as a slave could survive while he had to steal his life from others. Each night he dreamed of how he would kill her when the nightmare was finally over. Once he was healed and whole he would take from her what was rightfully his, her life.

His mind barely registered the petty arguments of the calculus liberi1 around him. They were forever fighting over the smallest slights, real or imagined and it was because of Servus that he was stuck listening to them now.

She had done it on purpose, he was sure of it. She had dropped the flask that held the last of the blood he had collected from the monsters. Now he had to track them down, had to get more so he could do more experiments. Without the experiments he would never be able to save himself.

The calculus liberi were jabbering on about the monsters. They had been attacked and had lost several thaigs. He was surprised that they are losing thaigs, there were only a handful of the creatures and the calculus liberi were well known for their natural resistance to magic.

“I just need to know where they are.”

The short man huffed at him, “Haven’t you been listening surfacer? They’re everywhere, you only need to travel a bit between here and the next thaig and you’ll run into a band of them.”

“Fine, which thaig?”

“Any of them.”

“But there are only a few of the monsters.”

“Not sure where you got that information from, but it is far from accurate. They came pouring out of the Deep Roads by the hundreds no more than a week ago.”

“Hundreds? No, that’s impossible.”

“Aye, it’s impossible that these things exist at all. Where did they come from? The deshyrs thought perhaps one of the houses had become too greedy and had dug down too deep. But as reports came in from more and more thaigs none of them had been digging anywhere new at all.

Of course, being nobles, who knows if they speak the truth. All I know is that we are losing ground fast and we haven’t enough warriors to defend all of the thaigs that are requesting assistance.”

“I need access to the Deep Roads.”

The small man shook his head, “I advise against it surfacer, you don’t know what’s down there.”

“I have an idea; we saw some on the surface.”

“That so?”

“I tracked them here.”

“So they came from the surface?”

“No way to tell, that’s why I’m here to study them, find out what I can.”

“Just you and the lass?”

“She’s stronger than she looks, she can handle herself.”

“Aye stranger,” he gestured towards the heavy iron doors. “Go ahead, I just hope you know what it is you’re doing.”

********

Renault slumped against the intricately carved wall. Sweat was pouring off his brow, Servus stood several feet behind him still bleeding lightly from a fresh cut to her arm. Renault had run out of mana fighting the last batch of monsters he had run into and had needed to use her blood to finish them off.

Impossibly, the calculus liberi had been right; there were hundreds of the monsters. He had no idea where they were all coming from; it had barely been a few months since he had flung them from Rutilus Urb. Yet, they kept running into band after band of them.

He had long since collected a new supply of blood from the creatures but he needed to know how there were so many of them. Moving constantly towards the next thaig they ran into ever larger bands of the hideous creatures. Renault had been appalled all over again by the sight of the monsters that he had created.

He had not realized how noxious their odor was, in the depths of the Deep Roads the smell lingered, filling his nostrils. And he had made a grave miscalculation with just dumping them underground. Their corruption was spreading as quickly as they had.

Every place that had been taken over by them was covered in a black substance that looked a little like moss. It glowed faintly, which made the Deep Roads take on a ghastly and sickly hue. He had touched it, trying to determine what it could have been made of, and had recoiled violently. It had been warm and slick, pulsating under his fingertips.

Without thinking he had wiped his hand clean on his robe and the dark patch had been steadily growing since it had touched the fabric. He wished fervently for a clean place to change out of his robes, he didn’t want that filth touching his skin. As they pushed ever deeper he realized that changing his robes would be pointless, they would just become contaminated again.

He stopped when Servus gasped behind him. He glanced back at her then followed her gaze as with a trembling hand she pointed further down the corridor. Taking an involuntary step backwards he gasped at the sight in front of him.

Hundreds of the creatures were spilling out of a cleft in the stone. But they were wrong, only half as tall as a man. Unmistakably, they were the same creatures, but smaller and with slightly different features. He had not created these small monsters, were they somehow the young offspring of the monsters? But they shouldn’t have been able to reproduce and it had only been a few months, how could they be running already?

The monsters he had created were clearly men no longer, but were based on man, any offspring, which was still impossible, would take years to reach this age. So where had these smaller creatures come from?

Servus was babbling incoherently beside him. He tried to calm her but she became ever more agitated, her voice rising higher and higher. “You made them, and they will kill us all, they will kill and breed until they wipe out the world. You have doomed us all.”

Renault struck her, trying to shut her up, but it was too late. All of the creatures turned and looked at them simultaneously. His stomach did a sick little flip in his stomach, oh that was so very, very bad. The mass moved towards them as one.

Group mind was a terrible thing in predators. Many beings moving with a singular determination could roll over an enemy leagues faster than many acting independently. With one mind there was no hesitation or fear for survival. No one fled the battlefield, the group just surged forward like the coming of a tide.

Servus shrieked and pulled free, she ran away from him, yelling behind her. “I can hear them and they know who you are. They are coming to kill you. Kill father, kill father, kill father.”

Renault threw a paralysis spell after her, halting her retreat. He ran back to where she stood immobile. Slicing her arm again he began his spell. Her blood flowed down her arm then swirled in a mist around him. He let it continue to gather as the mass of monsters continued to run towards them.

As they drew close he threw his hands into the air and shouted, “Fervefacio”.2

All of the creatures stopped in their tracks and a terrible screeching was heard as they all twisted and jerked in place. The creatures started oozing blood foam from their mouths and a smell not unlike burnt flesh wafted towards where he was standing next to Servus.

He looked to Servus who was still unable to move. Her whole body was frozen where he held her entrapped in his spell. Her eyes screamed with revulsion and horror at what she was seeing. Once all of the creatures had fallen dead to the ground he released her from the spell.

She collapsed, gagging before looking up at him, tears cutting clean tracks in the grime coating her face. “Master, they know we are here, please we must leave, they are coming for you.”

“We need to see how they are being created, we will continue until we find them.” He turned and walked back in the direction where the creatures had come from.

Servus shuffled slowly after him. It was good she came willingly; he could force her if he had too but it was easier on both of them if she just followed him without a fight. As they walked he pondered her outburst. She had said she could hear them, but all he heard was an odd growling noise. Had she somehow tapped into their apparent group mind?

He would have to pursue the idea later, for now he needed answers about the creatures’ numbers. He rummaged in his pack and pulled out a crust of bread and handed it to Servus. She would need it; he had used a lot of her blood in the last attack. And he still needed her alive so he could cure himself.

As they neared the crack in the wall of the tunnel Servus’ eyes went wide again. “No, master please, don’t make me, it is terrible, so awful.”

Her skin had gone cold and clammy, he wasn’t sure if it was from lack of blood or fear but he peeled her fingers away. “Stay here, I will go look.”

“No, you mustn’t, oh master please, come away.”

Renault ignored her and pushed through the crack in the wall. He heard the scream before he realized that it was him making that noise. Jerking back through the crack to the tunnel he grabbed Servus and started running from the hideous sight.

He stopped when they were far enough away. Carefully focusing the energy, he blasted the crack in the wall. The whole tunnel shook, but he saw he had aimed true, the crack was being filled with fallen rock and he could only hope that the chamber he had stumbled into had as well.

********

Sareyna was gasping and coughing in her sleep. Alistair grabbed her shoulder gently and shook her. He was more than a little surprised when she woke up easily, although she was still gasping.

“Are you alright, love?”

“Yes, just tired, we were running and running, it felt like forever.”

Zevran sat up a moment later. Sareyna jumped off the bed and moved over next to him, “What in Thedas did you see that made you run like that?”

Zevran looked a little greenish; he pushed Sareyna out of the way and vomited any brandy still in his stomach onto the floor. He sagged back onto the bed still looking pale. Anders let his healing energy settle over Zevran, after a moment he dropped his hands.

“There’s not anything wrong with him.”

“You just can’t scrub that out of my brain? Gods, that was the worst thing I have ever seen, I couldn’t even imagine something that horrible.”

“What was it Zev?”

Sighing heavily, and clearly still fighting the urge to vomit he looked at her, “You were right, he shouldn’t have gone in there. It was a broodmother, giving birth. There were,” he shuddered in revulsion, “so many of them, just sliding,” he gagged, “out, covered in black oozing fluid.” He turned to Anders, “Can you make me forget that?”

Anders shook his head.

“I was afraid of that.” He sighed.

Sareyna left the room while the men were looking horrified. She came back a moment later with several towels and started to clean the floor. Zevran slipped out of the bed and crouched next to her.

“Querida, let me do that. It’s my mess.”

Sareyna stood, “If you insist.”

Sareyna started heading to the sitting room, followed by Anders and Alistair. She waited until Anders was ready with his paper and pen and relayed everything to him that she had experienced. Both of them, but especially Anders, was appalled by Renualt using a slave to fuel his blood magic.

“I’ve heard of it, but you don’t really think...” He shook his head in disgust.

When she started telling them about hearing the group mind Alistair looked confused. “Wait, you heard words?”

“Yes, as clear as day, like a whole group of people saying the same thing at once. Nothing like we hear now. I wonder if there weren’t enough of them for it to sound garbled, or maybe they have lost the ability to think that clearly.”

“Maybe it was because of how she was connected to them, so close to the source, instead of centuries later like we are?”

“Would that make a difference?”

Zevran had come into the room and climbed onto the couch on Alistair’s left. Alistair sat back and draped his arms over the back of the couch. Anders’ lip twitched in what looked suspiciously like a smile as Sareyna and Zevran both moved closer to Alistair. Alistair ignored the smile.

“Anders?” Alistair prompted again.

“Hmm? Oh, right. I’m not sure; everything at this point is conjecture but it can’t hurt to discuss what we know and any ideas we have right?”

Zevran pulled his feet up on the couch and gave a long sigh. “He went to the dwarves…the stone children I think he called them? He knew the Darkspawn were there, he had sent them there. He didn’t know they could procreate. The dwarves had already started losing thaigs by the time he showed up.”

Anders started scribbling on the parchment as Zevran spoke. Sareyna interjected periodically reminding Anders of what she had told him before Zevran had joined them. Alistair stifled a yawn and absently started fiddling with Sareyna’s hair. He tried to contribute, but still felt the effects of alcohol and found it hard to pay attention as the trio spoke.

 

 

1 Latin for Stone Children  
2 Latin for Boil


	73. Leather

Alistair pushed open the door to Sareyna’s office and stepped inside. Sareyna looked up and smiled, “Hello love.”

He smiled and locked the door behind him, keeping both hands behind his back. Sareyna raised an eyebrow curiously. Alistair’s heart was pounding hard; he hadn’t been able to get the picture of her in that outfit out of his head.

Walking towards her he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. He set the items in his hands on her desk and licked his lips unconsciously. “I want to see all of it.”

Sareyna stared at the items on her desk and blanched. “Ali.”

“’Reyna, please. I just want to see it all together. Just once and I’ll stop bothering you.”

Sareyna rolled her eyes, “Fine.”

Alistair smiled and moved to close the shutters on the window. He took slow breaths as she stripped and started working herself into the leather items. The outfit had been calling to him since Zevran had told him about the whole thing.

He moved to help her with the laces on the back of the corset; she walked him through how to tighten it. He pulled it perhaps a little tighter than she wanted, but it made her breasts look amazing. When she bent to pick up the boots he saw her smalls.

“No, take those off.”

She turned, “What?”

Alistair held her gaze, “No smalls. Just the leather.”

Glaring at him she slid out of the smalls and tossed them onto her desk. If he had been paying attention he would have realized that he was in trouble. She was clearly not happy with his demands.

********

Sareyna pulled the boots on one at a time. As she felt her legs encased in the leather she finally realized the true power of the outfit she was wearing. Alistair could not take his eyes off her; he followed every movement and it made Sareyna feel oddly powerful.

She picked the riding crop up off the desk, running her hand down the length once before turning to her armor stand. She picked up a pair of fingerless gloves that she sometimes used, the black leather was thin and supple. Sliding the gloves on she wiggled her fingers making sure the leather was on snugly.

When she turned she saw Alistair had sunk into one of the chairs by the fire and was grinning from ear to ear. “What are you smiling at?”

“I wish you could see how damn good you look in that. It’s incredibly sexy.”

She sneered at him. “Get undressed.”

Alistair quirked a brow at her. When he didn’t move fast enough she brought the crop down on his thigh with a smack. Alistair jerked in the chair, “Ow.”

“I said get undressed.”

Alistair looked around, possibly for an escape or maybe just an excuse. When the crop came down on his other thigh he was up and out of the chair pulling his tunic over his head in mere seconds. “Alright, quit hitting me.”

“Keep going.”

Alistair stripped off his boots and trousers. He stood in front of Sareyna.

“and?”

Alistair shifted uncomfortably and removed his smalls. “Happy?”

Sareyna scoffed, “Hardly, turn around.”

Alistair shifted uncomfortably again but when Sareyna drew back the crop as if to whip him again he turned in a slow circle.

“You look distinctly uncomfortable Ali, my love.” She ran the tip of the crop down between his shoulder blades. “Wasn’t it you who wanted me to put this outfit on?” She grabbed his ass and squeezed, “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Alistair remained silent as he turned back to face her, strain or agitation in his eyes.

“Turn around, face the chair.”

Alistair’s jaw tensed but he did as she instructed. Sareyna walked up close to him and ran her fingers down his spine. Alistair shuddered, but remained quiet. She let her leather encased hand roam over his broad back before moving down and caressing his ass. Again, she squeezed him, a little harder than before.

She smiled when he moaned quietly. “Bend over; brace your hands on the arms of the chair.”

“What are you…? Ah, ‘Reyna stop it.”

She had laid a stripe across his backside with the crop. Sareyna pushed between Alistair’s shoulders and after a moment of hesitation Alistair bent over and braced himself on the arms of the chair. Sareyna kicked his legs apart so his feet were a little more than shoulder width apart.

Sareyna smirked, “I wish you could see how damn good you look like that. It’s incredibly sexy.”

“I didn’t mean to…” His words were suddenly cut off by the leather of the crop landing hard across his ass again. Alistair flinched, “I don’t know what you want, ‘Reyna.”

“How about you shut up for starters?” She ran her hand gently over the heated skin of his backside. Alistair nodded and stayed still. “Good.”

Sareyna put the crop down in the chair next to him. Moving behind him, she ran her hands down his ribs, over his hips and down his thighs. She moved until her hips were pressing against his, the leather touching his skin. Bending over him, she let her fingers roam over the planes of his chest. Alistair moaned and rolled his hips against her.

Sareyna smiled and raked her nails lightly down his chest. She laid her head on his back while her nails lightly scored the skin of his abdomen. Alistair rocked his hips again and Sareyna stood up. She moved her hands back to the curve of his ass. She caressed his skin, fingertips light, moving in circles. As Alistair started to relax she began kneading the muscles, feeling the tension slowly releasing.

Her hands moved slowly downward to massage the backs of Alistair’s thighs. Alistair was swaying with the movement of her hands and little sounds of pleasure rumbled in his chest. Moving to the inside of his thighs, Sareyna crouched down behind Alistair. Alistair’s head was hung down between his shoulders as she caressed his skin.

Sareyna’s attentions had clearly aroused Alistair, his erection bobbed gently with the movements of her fingers. Sliding her fingers right behind Alistair’s scrotum Sareyna pushed on the skin and rubbed him in tight circular motions.

Alistair’s knees buckled and he groaned. Sareyna stopped and let him right himself before she continued the circular message. Moaning and rocking his hips Alistair lifted his head whispering, “’Reyna”, and arching his back as Sareyna teased him.

Sareyna moved her hand and squeezed Alistair’s scrotum, not hurting him, but a clear and uncomfortable warning, “What did I say about talking?”

Alistair was standing very still; obviously worried she would squeeze harder. He stayed absolutely silent. Sareyna used her thumb and forefinger to circle the top of Alistair’s scrotum, making sure it was a bit snug. With her other hand she reached between his legs and grabbed his cock.

Slowly she began sliding her hand up and down Alistair’s length, holding his balls tightly constricted. Alistair’s hips remained still as her hand moved faster and faster over him. His moans were almost constant as Sareyna brought him close to orgasm, only her grip around his scrotum denying him release.

Sareyna tried not to smile as she continued her onslaught and Alistair’s moans turned to whimpers. She watched as beads of sweat traveled down his hot skin. Ten minutes into his torture Alistair caved, “’Reyna, please, I need to come.”

Sareyna let go of Alistair’s cock but kept her firm grip on his scrotum for almost a minute before letting go. Alistair sagged, clearly frustrated. Standing back up Sareyna grabbed the crop and laid five stripes across his ass in quick succession, his body jerking slightly on impact.

Alistair didn’t complain, just groaned with each strike. Putting the crop back down Sareyna caressed his ass again. “Come on love; straighten your legs for me.” Alistair, head still hanging down in defeat, straightened his knees.

Sareyna turned and went to her armor stand, picking up a small bottle before returning. Alistair tried to look over his shoulder to see where she went and Sareyna snapped at him. “Do you want me to get the crop again?”

He turned back towards the chair, letting his head drop back between his shoulders. Sareyna opened the bottle and tipped it so a small amount fell out, landing in thick droplets on the top of his ass, sliding slowly down the cleft between his buttocks.

Alistair jerked and tried to stand up but Sareyna leaned her weight onto his back holding him down. Alistair clenched his cheeks together. “That’s enough ‘Reyna. I’m done.”

Sareyna caressed his skin, “I’m not going to put anything inside you, I promise. Just relax.”

“No, I’m not really into this; I’m done, let me up.”

“Give me two minutes, if you don’t like what I’m doing we’ll stop and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

Alistair was quiet for a second. “Anything?”

Sareyna smiled, knowing she had already won, “Anything.”

After another few seconds of silence Alistair’s body relaxed, “Two minutes.”

Sareyna pulled off her leather gloves and slid her fingers slowly over his ass, trailing a single finger between his cheeks, the oil making his skin slick. She slipped her finger deftly over his anus, not pausing even as Alistair’s body went rigid. Oil slicked, she slid her fingers underneath him again, rubbing the spot behind his scrotum a bit more forcefully.

Alistair relaxed little by little and started moaning. Sareyna used her other hand to slide down between Alistair’s cheeks and touched his anus again. Alistair again stiffened and Sareyna could see his muscles trembling as he tried not to clench his buttocks again.

Slowly and gently she worked circles over the puckered skin in time with the movements of her other fingers. She watched as Alistair battled with his body, his muscles twitching and hips jerking every so often before he moaned and rocked his hips forward.

He straightened up again almost immediately, clearly not wanting to admit he liked what she was doing, but his rock hard cock told her everything she needed to know. “See, not as terrible as you thought.”

Alistair grunted but didn’t tell her to stop. His hips bucked forward again and Sareyna moved the hand that was behind his scrotum to stroke his cock. She worked him for several minutes until she felt him get close to orgasm again.

Sareyna stood up and moved away from Alistair. “Fuck ‘Reyna, what do you want from me?”

Seeing Alistair bent over, body trembling, several red stripes across his back side, ass glistening, legs spread and cock twitching almost took Sareyna’s breath away. She felt a deep throb between her legs as she admired his body. He was beautiful, strong and powerful, but subdued, subject to her whim. It was quite a heady feeling.

Sareyna stood, just appreciating him for several more minutes before moving to pick up the riding crop again. She moved a few feet away from him. “Get on your knees.”

“’Reyna.” His voice plaintive as he finally stood and faced her.

She stabbed the tip of the riding crop at the center of his chest, punctuating each word. “On your knees.”

Closing his eyes, Alistair dropped to his knees. Sareyna smiled circling him again, Alistair might have been nervous but he was rock hard. She slid the tip of the crop up his erection. Alistair shuddered and moaned at the touch.

Standing to the side she smirked, “Touch yourself”

Alistair seemed startled then looked at her with pleading eyes, “Please, ‘Reyna don’t.”

She struck him across the buttocks with the crop, “I am not going to repeat myself.” She snarled.

Alistair hissed at the contact then closed his eyes as he wrapped his fist around his cock and slowly started stroking it. Sareyna noticed his face was flaming red and he was shaking slightly. She was genuinely surprised that he was having such a hard time with this.

Perhaps it was just difficult for him to yield control to her, he was usually the one in charge in the bedroom. And somehow his discomfort made it all the sweeter when he did as she asked. She watched his hand slide up and down his cock, entranced.

She had never seen him pleasure himself before, though he enjoyed watching her. His movements were speeding up and his breath was coming in harsher gasps. She moved to stand in front of him. “Look at me.”

Alistair’s hand stilled and it was several seconds before he opened his eyes. Sareyna reached around him to strike him with the crop again. Alistair’s eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared as he glared up at her, tightening his grip around his cock and pumping his hand over it.

Sareyna’s whole body responded to Alistair’s unspoken aggression. She moved to sit in the chair across from him, watching for several minutes. When he started working his hips in time with his hand she shook her head to clear it a bit.

“Come here.”

Alistair glared at her again but did as he was told; he crawled to her and sat back on his heels at her feet. Sareyna spread her legs and reached forward with one hand to grip Alistair’s hair and pull him forward. Alistair reached to place his hands on her hips.

“No, hands behind your back.”

He stared up at her incredulously but when she picked up the crop he quickly braced his arms behind his back. Guided by Sareyna’s hand he leaned forward, Sareyna pulled the front of the skirt up and Alistair dutifully buried his face between her legs.

Sliding his tongue up between her wet folds he moaned and pressed more fully against her. Sareyna wrapped her legs around Alistair’s back as his tongue dipped into her and traced circles around her clit. His tongue flicked across her swollen nub and she tipped up her pelvis, pulling him closer by his hair and grinding against his face.

Alistair moaned against her again and shoved his tongue deep inside of her. A bolt of pleasure shot through Sareyna and she arched, crying out. Her body turned to molten lava as Alistair worked her expertly with his tongue, making her cry out and moan.

Over and around, in and out Sareyna’s mind was swimming in the sensation. Sareyna was writhing in the chair unable to control herself under his assault. Moaning she tried to speak, “You are very good at this.”

Alistair chuckled a little, but didn’t cease his attention to her sex. When she tightened her grip on his hair, arching her back and coming, Alistair groaned in triumph. She pushed his head away from her, once she had collected herself she stood.

“Lay down on your back.”

This time there was no argument. He dutifully laid down for her. Sareyna straddled him quickly and Alistair hummed appreciatively as she settled herself and slid down the length of his cock. He pushed up his hips to meet her and she snapped at him again. “No, stay still, arms above your head, look straight up.”

She could see his annoyance but he obeyed. Sareyna leaned backwards bracing herself on the tops of Alistair’s thighs. She rode him with long slow strokes, the arch of her body making sure that every stroke slid over the sensitive part inside of her.

Alistair remained still, and mostly quiet, moaning only periodically. She watched the muscles in his jaw and neck twitching showing how hard it was for him to lay still. Sareyna was enjoying watching his struggle. She sped up her strokes slightly and rotated her hips. Moaning and panting she rode him faster and harder, feeling herself stretch around Alistair’s cock.

Sareyna came hard, the fluid gushing from between her legs. Alistair jerked under her, head tilting to look at her before he remembered and put it back down, staring at the ceiling again. Sareyna climbed off Alistair and kissed him in the middle of the chest. “Thanks, now finish yourself.”

Alistair moved to sit up, “No, stay just like you are.”

Alistair took a deep breath, she could see how aggravated he was, but she was enjoying herself way too much. She moved and sat back in the chair as Alistair lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling and jerked himself off.

Sareyna watched, getting aroused all over again. Alistair’s hand was moving fast and looked like it was gripping his cock hard. Sareyna bit her bottom lip, eyes round as she watched his body twitch and jerk when he came. Dropping his hand to his side he laid still, staring at the ceiling for several minutes.

Sareyna tossed his tunic at him. “Clean up.”

Alistair cleaned himself and stood up. “Did you enjoy that?”

Sareyna nodded, “I did.”

Alistair smiled and took the crop from her hand; he tossed it on the desk and backed Sareyna up against the wall. “Good.”

Fingers entangled in her ponytail, he pulled her head back and bit a trail down her neck. He trailed bites and kisses along her bared shoulders and pushed his thigh between her legs, Sareyna ground herself wantonly against him.

Sliding his hands down to her waist, he criss crossed the exposed skin of her breasts with sharp little nips. Sareyna was clinging to him moaning. He slid his hand down and gripped her ass in both hands and squeezed. Sareyna swayed against him, she wrapped an arm around his neck as he man handled her body.

“Tell me you want me.”

“Ali, please I want you.”

He lifted his head and crushed her lips beneath his. Sareyna thought her knees would buckle under the onslaught of his hands and lips on her body. She moved her hands to try to untie the corset. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away.

“Leave it on.”

Sareyna whimpered as he slid one hand under the skirt and pushed two fingers into her, Sareyna moaned and bucked her hips against his hand. “Did you like controlling me?”

Sareyna tried to respond but found herself only able to moan as Alistair’s fingers worked inside of her.

“Did you like watching me touch myself?”

Sareyna nodded.

Alistair bit her ear gently, “Good, now get on your knees.” Alistair slid his fingers free from her.

Sareyna sank to her knees and Alistair stuck his fingers in her mouth, without hesitation she sucked them clean. Satisfied, Alistair wrapped his hand in her ponytail and pulled her forward. Sareyna obediently opened her mouth, taking Alistair’s full length.

Alistair slid himself in and out of Sareyna’s mouth several times. Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to her feet. “Forget it, I need you.” He picked her up and carried her to one of the chairs. He sat her down in it and pulled her legs up and out. He positioned himself at her entrance and traced a finger over the lines of her Dalish tattoo.

“Ali, please I want you, please.” Sareyna struggled against him, trying to get him to push forward and enter her.

He watched her as his fingers skimmed along her skin. “I love you ‘Reyna. You know that don’t you?”

Sareyna was going out of her mind; she needed him inside of her. “I love you too Ali, please I need you, now.”

Biting his lip Alistair looked down between their bodies and pushed inside of her. Sareyna cried out, she felt gloriously filled. All her nerve endings were alive and singing. She needed just this, just him inside of her. As Alistair rode her she couldn’t seem to get enough of him. She grabbed his arms and his back, his hair, she arched her back, she needed more of him.

“Please Ali, oh Maker, I love you.”

Alistair slid his arms around behind her and pulled her forward. He shifted and laid her on the floor. Sareyna moaned and shuddered as he covered her body with his own. She wrapped her legs around him and clutched at his back.

Dragging her nails down his back she made him arch and growl. Alistair drove into her again and again, his cock stretching and filling her completely with each stroke. Sareyna shuddered and convulsed beneath him as he brought her to another climax.

Her grip on him loosened as she slowly recovered from her orgasm.

“I’m not quite done with you love.” Alistair shifted her and pulled her upright so she was straddling his thighs. He held her and thrust up between her legs, Sareyna was moaning weakly, her head resting on Alistair’s shoulder as he stroked in and out of her.

Alistair slid his hand between them and swirled it over Sareyna’s clit, she moaned and pushed against his hand. He smiled and kissed her cheek, “You’re going to come for me again.”

“I can’t.” She whispered.

Alistair stroked steadily in and out of her showing no signs of slowing as his fingers swirled over her clit again and again. He felt her body responding again, and felt her fighting it. Sareyna tried pulling away from his questing fingers. He traced his tongue around the shell of her ear, “Come for me baby.”

Sareyna let out a weak cry as her body convulsed and Alistair felt a rush of fluid over his fingers. He kept the tempo of his fingers running over her sensitized skin. Sareyna twitched and jerked with each pass of his fingers, “Please, Ali.” She rasped.

Alistair picked up the pace of his strokes and his fingers, “Once more baby, come for me once more.”

Sareyna sighed heavily; arms wrapped around Alistair as he pumped inside of her and worked his fingers over her. She tried to tighten herself around Alistair’s cock, but found her muscles were weak and worn. He worked faster, pushing himself closer to his own orgasm.

Finally, he laid her down again, holding her legs up and out in a ‘V’ he pounded into her, her body shuddering with each thrust and her breasts constricted in the leather corset were moving upwards and then down with the impact, until they both came again. Sareyna lay perfectly still as he pulled out of her, her body flushed and weak after so many orgasms. He moved off of her, lying down by her side. He kissed her forehead and traced her tattoo again.

“Are you alright, love?”

Sareyna turned to look at him, “What?”

He chuckled, “I asked if you were alright.”

Sareyna closed her eyes, “I don’t know yet.”

“Alright, well you let me know.” He stood up and pulled on his smalls and trousers. Sitting in a chair he pulled on his boots and sat and watched Sareyna. Her chest was still heaving in the most delicious way in the corset and he could see the slick of moisture between her legs.

He stood up and put out a hand for her, “Come on, get up.”

“I don’t know if I can, my head is swimming.”

“You have to get up now, love.”

Sareyna pouted, “Why, it’s comfortable here.”

“Because if you don’t, I’m going to get undressed and ravish you again.”

Sareyna looked up at him. “You’re serious!”

“I am, you need to get out of this outfit, now.”

Sareyna took his hand and stumbled to her feet. She hadn’t even finished turning around before Alistair was yanking on the laces to untie the corset. Alistair couldn’t help but to reach around her, slipping his hands into the top of the corset so he could caress and squeeze her breasts before he stepped away.

“Yeah, you definitely need to get out of that.”

Sareyna took off the corset and turned to pick up her breast band. Alistair grabbed her and pulled her tight against him, his hand slid up her rib cage, cupped her breast and he teased a nipple with his thumb as he kissed her. He moaned against her mouth then abruptly let go of her. He stepped away from her quickly and sat in the chair farthest from her desk.

Sareyna giggled and tied her breast band back in place before she pulled the tunic over her head. She slid the skirt off and cleaned herself off using Alistair’s already soiled tunic before pulling on her smalls and trousers and lacing them up. She moved over to where Alistair was and sat on his lap.

Alistair groaned, “You have to stop.” Sareyna ground her bottom on Alistair’s lap, rubbing his erection. “I’m going to tie you to my bed and spend the rest of the day fucking you if you don’t stop.”

“All from that outfit?”

“No, because I’m every inch the barbarian you claim. When you did that, made me…do those things. All I could think was how I’d make you beg for mercy, make you scream my name, how I would fuck you until you couldn’t walk. That outfit doesn’t help though, it’s worse than if you were naked.”

Sareyna hopped up and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?”

Sareyna smiled, “To find some rope.”

Alistair closed his eyes and groaned. It was going to be a very long day.


	74. Burdened

Zevran and Sareyna had been sparring for nearly an hour. He couldn’t help but laugh a little, the woman was still furious. Alistair had kicked her out of his office so he could get some work done. Zevran had been walking by at the time and Sareyna had grabbed his arm. She shouted through the door at Alistair.

“Maybe Zevran will appreciate my attentions more.” She had looked half amused at the time.

But when Alistair’s response came back through the door she had kicked the door in anger. “Have fun, dear.” Alistair’s laughter hadn’t helped at all.

“I’m getting my weapons and we are going to spar.”

Zevran nodded, trying not to smile, but couldn’t help ribbing her. “If you need to relieve some tension, Querida, I do have several suggestions.”

Sareyna had already started down the hall, without turning around she called over her shoulder, “Don’t tempt me Zev.”

She had been brutal; he was pretty convinced she had cracked at least one of his ribs. He was going to have to have a talk with Alistair. It was terribly unfair that Alistair should enjoy all the fun and Zevran should have to endure all the pain.

Sareyna was coming at him again, she lunged forward and he pivoted out of her way. As she was pulling back her body jerked. Zevran looked at her face to see what had happened. Her eyes were open, but only the whites were showing. He lunged and caught her right before she hit the ground.

Spinning on his heels he ran toward the Keep already yelling for Anders. Anders met him at the doorway and seeing Sareyna pointed upstairs. Both men jogged down the hall as fast as they could move, heading towards Sareyna’s rooms.

Laying her down, Zevran moved out of Anders way quickly. Anders touched the inside of her wrist and cursed, “Shit, her heart is racing.”

Zevran grabbed the basin and pitcher of water from the stand as Anders healing energy wrapped around her body. The bedroom door banged open as Alistair entered the room.

“What’s going on?”

Zev shook his head, “I don’t know, Tesoro. We were sparring and her body jerked and she fell. Her eyes were like that.” He gestured to her lying on the bed. “I called for Anders and brought her here.”

Alistair’s brow furrowed and he scowled, “You didn’t hurt her, did you?”

“Please Alistair; I have been sparring with her for a very long time. I didn’t hurt her.”

Alistair nodded, “Sorry, had to ask.”

Zevran made a dismissive gesture with his hand and moved to sit next to Sareyna on the bed. “What is going on?”

Anders was biting his lip. “I think she’s dreaming.” He looked up at Zevran, “You say she just suddenly collapsed?”

“Yes, she was fine and then she was falling. I grabbed her, I was afraid she would hurt herself if she fell on her weapons.”

Anders nodded and the light receded. “Her heart is back to normal. She seems to just be sleeping now. Do you want to try to wake her up?”

“I don’t know.” Alistair turned back to Zevran, “Why aren’t you unconscious?”

“You think I have any clue? I wish I was there with her, at least I would know if she was alright or not.”

“What if you put him to sleep?”

“I don’t really feel comfortable doing that Alistair.”

Zevran grabbed Anders arm, “No, do it. Let me see if I can find her.”

Anders shook his head, “I don’t like this at all.”

“Then someone go get Velanna. I want to see if I can find her. What if she’s in danger?”

Anders jerked his arm out of Zevran’s grasp. “Then you’ll both be in danger, won’t you.”

“Please, alright Anders, I understand you’re worried. But let me try at least.”

Anders closed his eyes, “I’m a healer I don’t put people’s lives in danger.”

“But you will be here to monitor both of us.”

“Fat lot of good that has done us in the past.”

Alistair was standing back, chewing on his lip, obviously torn.

Zevran’s voice softened, “Please Anders.”

Anders sighed, “Fine, lay down next to her.”

Zevran laid down and slipped his hand into Sareyna’s hoping he would be able to find her, perhaps follow some sort of connection into the Fade.

********

Sareyna was sitting up on a bedroll. A child was in her arms being nursed and she rocked slowly trying to ease the terrible pain in her back. Her stomach was enormous and she realized she was pregnant. After a few moments she realized that this must be Andraste.

She heard snoring beside her and figured it must be Maferath. Sareyna tried to clear her head; the dreams seemed to be skipping around again. Andraste was in a lot of pain and very tired. She felt weak and weary and was ready to do anything for a decent bed.

She looked at the stack of parchment on the floor and sighed heavily. Andraste would even be willing to settle just for a full night of sleep. If Sareyna could have gasped, she would have. The papers lying on the floor were verses from the Chant of Light.

Andraste’s mind retreated a little into itself. It was all becoming too hard. She was pregnant again while she was still nursing the first. Maferath was inordinately pleased with himself. Assuring her repeatedly that he knew they would be able to conceive, he was a mighty warlord.

All day she marched many miles and when she was not marching she was spreading the Maker’s words. At night she was awakened by the Maker to take down more of his words or by her son demanding to be fed. Or her body just ached so badly that sleep never came at all. She wanted to go home, not be marching across these foreign lands.

There were no glorious battles; the people were so downtrodden and devastated by two centuries of Blight that they gladly welcomed her and Maferath wherever they went. As time went on Andraste began to believe that she had perhaps been fooled into this endeavor.

The Imperium did not seem like much of a threat at all. Granted the mages of Trevinter still treated most of the citizens abominably, but chunks of the country seemed to be ceding nearly everyday. Was there a hidden threat in Trevinter somewhere, an as yet unknown threat to her and her family?

Her husband had been complaining to her for days that they were becoming spread too thin as they tried to hold the lands that they had already ‘conquered’. She had been ready to agree and turn back when the Maker had spoken to her yet again.

He had told her to recruit the elves. The elven slaves were treated horribly by the Imperium, who saw them merely as commodities. The Maker told her that the elves would welcome her with open arms if she were to tell them of her plan to overthrow the Imperium.

He told her of how the Imperium had invaded Elvenhan and slaughtered hundreds of elves using evil magics and then enslaved any elves that remained. The elves would be more than happy to help bring the Imperium to its knees, for it had been the Imperium that had nearly wiped them out.

It had taking Andraste hours to convince her husband to appeal to the elves. He finally agreed, but stated that if they were all slaughtered by armed elves it would be on her head. She had tried to sleep but the Maker had come to her again.

He gave her more versus to his Chant, convincing her that now more than ever she would need it. It would act as a uniting banner for the army she would amass. She took up quill and ink and scribbled away for hours, stopping only to feed her son.

And now as she sat rocking, trying to ease the pain in her back and feeding her son she saw the light of dawn start to brighten the interior of the tent. She almost wept; she was so tired and hurt so much. But as Maferath was fond of telling her, there is no peace for a prophetess until there is peace for the entire world.

********

Sareyna felt her body start to feel lighter. In a few moments she was blinking at the bright light streaming in the room. “How did I get here?”

Zevran was still holding her hand. “You passed out, I brought you up.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Less than an hour. I tried to come to you, but I couldn’t.”

“I was alone, mostly. I was Andraste again, that poor woman.” Sareyna yawned, “I’m really tired now. I think I need a real nap.”

“Can you tell us what happened first?”

Sareyna told them everything that had happened finishing with, “She was so sad, she felt so alone, so tired. It was really awful.” She looked at Alistair, “Can you imagine, she was nursing a child and was about ready to give birth to a second and was sleeping on the ground on a bedroll at night, and marching all day. I thought I had it rough with Trelain, all that morning sickness.”

Alistair kissed her cheek. “I would have felt terrible. You should get some rest. We’ll make sure we get this down.” Zevran slid out of the bed as Alistair pulled her boots off, “Do you want to change out of your armor?”

“No, just a short nap.”

He nodded and slid her legs under the blankets before covering her up and kissing her softly. “Love you.” He murmured as he stood.

“Mm, you too.” Sareyna yawned and fell asleep.


	75. Tidbits

Anders knocked on her office door. He really didn’t want to be there, but he had taken the role of Warden healer on himself. And as such, he was the one who had to speak with her. He heard her moving across the floor and had to stop himself from bolting.

It wasn’t that he was afraid of her, he had just never been fond of being screamed at, and when Sareyna lost her temper, she inevitably yelled. The lock clicked and then the knob was turning and the door swung inward.

“Anders?”

“Can I come in?”

She gave him a questioning look, “Uh, sure.”

He walked past her and moved into one of the chairs by the fire instead of by her desk. Sareyna chewed her lip for a second before following and sitting across from him.

“What’s going on?”

“I have some questions about Trelain.”

“Again?”

“I’m here as a healer.”

“Alright.”

“Eveleen says you haven’t nursed him in weeks. She also says you haven’t provided her with milk in several days. Have you become dry?”

Sareyna shifted, “Not exactly.”

“So what is going on? Are you tender?”

“Anders, I’m not really comfortable discussing it with you.”

“So you would rather talk to a complete stranger as to why you refuse to nurse your child?”

“Eveleen said that he was eating boiled and strained foods.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean he can or should live on those completely yet.”

“I’ll make sure to get her more milk.”

“Do we need to hire a wet nurse?”

“You’re here being nosy Anders.”

“No, I am here trying to determine what exactly is going on so I can best help both of you.”

“I can’t do it alright? I mean he looks like a child, but I spoke with him. It’s a full grown man in that body. And it’s not even my child, not really. How would you feel about breast feeding him in my place?”

Anders shrugged, “I understand the confusion and the aversion. I don’t blame you. I merely want to know if you want me to hire a wet nurse to provide the milk for him.”

Sareyna nodded briefly.

“Alright, and Sareyna, I’m sorry I didn’t think about that sooner. It never dawned on me how uncomfortable that would be for you.”

“I feel petty. But it’s so creepy.”

Anders nodded and stood, it had gone considerably easier than he had anticipated. And he completely understood her point of view. The situation was confusing for him at the best of times, and he wasn’t one of the parents.

“I’ll take care of everything from here.”

“Thank you, you’re such a blessing Anders.”

 

He winked on his way out the door, “Don’t I know it.”

********

He found Sareyna on the rooftop. She was standing, almost leaning on the parapet as she gazed out into nothingness. Alistair crossed the roof and wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against hers. Sareyna hummed appreciatively as she snuggled back against him.

“I don’t think I’ve been up here for sunset, it’s beautiful.”

“Mmm, it helps me relax.”

“And you never invited me.”

Sareyna turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s the one place I can go to be alone.”

“Should I go?”

Sareyna shook her head then nuzzled his neck. “No, I think you add a special something to the view.”

Alistair laughed and gave her an affectionate squeeze. “So glad you approve.”

“Mmmm.” She rested her head on his shoulder.

He held her for several minutes just enjoying the simple comfort of her being in his arms. He could almost forget everything else when he held her like this. He was sure she would never believe it, but this was his favorite thing to do with her.

“You know what we need?”

“Hmm?”

“Music, do you think anyone downstairs plays an instrument?”

“You’re going to make me dance aren’t you?”

She smiled at him, “Probably.”

“Did I ever tell you I was born with two left feet?”

“Well that certainly explains all the odd boots in our rooms.”

Alistair chuckled and hugged her. Releasing her a little he pulled her arm slightly. “Come here.” He brought her to the chair that Zev left on the roof and sat down. He unpinned his cloak and wrapped it around the two of them as she settled on his lap.

Sareyna snuggled against him and returned her gaze to the horizon. “How long do you think it’s been since we watched a sunset together?”

He nuzzled her ear, “Months. I have mixed feelings about them though.”

Sareyna furrowed her brow in obvious confusion.

“Usually when we are watching a sunset we’re on the road, covered in Darkspawn blood. This is much nicer.” He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter.

Sareyna turned to him and smiled, “I love you, Ali.” She leaned forward and kissed him gently, unrushed and without the crushing need that so often colored her kisses. Her lips caressed his, her tongue brushing along his bottom lip until his lips parted for her. She let the feel of his arms around her and the taste of him fill her and she sighed, contented in his embrace.

********  
Zevran was moving brusquely down the hall when Anders grasped onto his arm. “Spying on them again?”

“Not purposely, no. I went looking for Alistair, but they are busy.”

Anders smirked, “Yes, I’m sure they are.”

Zevran shrugged, “They are too sweet to watch sometimes.”

Anders raised a brow, “Sweet or painful? How much are you planning on insinuating yourself into their life?”

Zevran felt anger flare briefly in the pit of his stomach, but smoothly covered it with a smug look. “Jealousy Anders, I had thought us past such a petty thing.”

“I have nothing to be jealous of, you come willingly enough to my bed, when the mood so strikes me.”

“And now?”

Anders smiled as he released Zevran’s arm. “How many times do I have to tell you I am not a substitute for my brother?” He turned and left Zevran to his thoughts.

********

Eveleen tucked Keeva into her bed. Trelain was still with Maric and Velanna had not shown up as of yet either. Eveleen stood and stretched, she heard a faint knock at the door. She scowled; unsure of who it might be, as she crossed the room.

She pulled the door open gently and found Sloan standing in the doorway. She leaned out a little and looked to see if Maric and Trelain were with him. “Sloan, where’s Trelain?”

“The king has him. One of his guards is with him, he asked me to take an hour for supper.”

“Oh.” Eveleen was unsure what else to say, the easy comfort they had around the children seemed to vanish when they were alone.

Sloan shifted on his feet uncomfortably before taking a step forward. His skirted his fingers over her cheek giving her plenty of time to retreat before slipping his fingers into her hair and pulling her close for a kiss. It was hesitant and unsure, even so, Eveleen felt herself melting at the touch. It had been so long since she had been kissed by a man.

Haltingly, he pulled back. “Forgive me,” he looked down, seemingly studying his boots.

Eveleen stepped forward and kissed him, holding his head in both of her hands as she deepened the kiss, trying to erase all doubt he had. Once she was sure he had gotten the message she released him.

Sloan exhaled slowly, “I thought I was imagining it.”

Eveleen laughed softly, “Me too.”

Sloan smiled and leaned off to the right for a moment before standing back up, he held up a basket packed with food. “Would you like to join me?”

“I’d be delighted.”

********

Trelain was lying in his crib, quiet with his eyes closed, but Maric didn’t think he was sleeping. In fact, he was surprised the boy wasn’t crying. Maric and his guard had been arguing for several minutes. “Your concerns have been noted. I am not leaving the Keep just yet.”

The guard gritted his teeth and looked to the crib, “Just take him with you, his parents probably won’t even notice.”

Maric felt anger pulse through him, hot and visceral. “You are dismissed. In fact, return to Denerim.”

“Your Majesty, I meant no…”

“I believe I said you were dismissed.” Maric turned and moved to sit in the rocking chair next to Trelain’s crib. The door to the room reverberated in its frame as it was slammed shut. “Clearly, I’ve been too informal with some of these men.” He said to no one in particular.

Trelain rolled over and pulled himself to his feet, gripping the edge of the crib. Maric smiled, feeling his anger quickly melt away. “You want out little man?”

Trelain stared at him and blinked slowly.

Maric picked him up and placed him on the rug before moving to sit on the floor next to him. Trelain quickly pulled himself to his feet, using his crib as leverage. Eyes riveted to the boy, Maric watched with his breath held. The boy had been taking experimental steps holding onto the crib for a little over a week.

Unable to resist he held out his arms to the boy, “Come here, come to poppie.”

Trelain looked at him and at his stretched out arms and blinked slowly a couple times. He moved his body so it was angled at Maric. Looking briefly back to the crib he let go and took one unsteady step then another before he started going down.

Maric scooped him up, as he started to fall, laughing. He pushed to his feet and took off down the hall, his giddy laughter trailing after him as he looked for Alistair and Sareyna. Their son was walking, as he neared their rooms his steps slowed as he felt Trelain’s fingers grip his hair and tug.

Maric looked at the boy curiously. His face was so disconcerting sometimes; it was like he was having a whole conversation with you, without any words at all. His facial expressions did not seem to be those of a child at all, though Maric was no expert.

He glanced into the open door of Sareyna and Alistair’s rooms briefly and felt another tug on his hair. Studying the boy again, he decided that his news could wait until morning. He would keep the boy with him for the night.


	76. The Archdemon

Alistair sat up in the bed and turned to see Sareyna. She was lying perfectly still except for her lips which were moving and some sort of gibberish was coming out. “Anders.” He called softly across the room.

Anders sat bolt upright and Alistair was again surprised at how lightly Anders slept. Anders told him once it was from all of his time on the run. Sliding out of his bed he came around to stand next to where Sareyna lay.

Anders cocked his head as he strained to hear Sareyna. “I think its Trevinter.”

“You mean she’s actually saying something?”

********

Anders felt Zevran behind him. “Is she dreaming?”

Anders nodded.

Zevran sighed heavily. “I don’t like it when she is alone.”

Alistair sighed, “I don’t like it period. This whole thing is awful.” He shifted his gaze to Anders. “Can we tell if she’s in danger or in pain?”

Anders healing energy gently skirted down Sareyna’s body. “Her heartbeat is normal. If she is in danger or pain it would speed up. Do you want to try to wake her up?”

“No, keep checking her make sure she is alright and well let her sleep for now.” He looked at Zev and Anders, “Come, sit. No need for you two to stand, the bed is plenty big enough.”

Zevran smirked and climbed into the bed to sit near Sareyna’s feet.

“What’s the smirk for?” Alistair quirked a brow.

“Totally inappropriate thoughts.”

“Obviously.” Alistair shook his head and leaned back against the head board trying to relax.

Other than the almost constant movement of her lips Sareyna looked almost peaceful as she slept. Anders checked her every couple of minutes, making sure she was in no distress. The three of them sat on the bed in companionable silence, waiting for her to wake up, or for the dream to be over.

********

Sareyna wasn’t sure where exactly she was, it looked as if she were in the Deep Roads but everything was hazy as if she were in the Fade. And she heard thoughts but it was if there were two voices speaking at once and they were not saying the same thing, so she only caught the odd word.

The body she was in moved forward, but it was as if it were gliding instead of walking and it made her a little nauseous after a few minutes. She was moving through a dug out tunnel, when she realized she couldn’t smell anything she began to get nervous.

Something was very wrong, and then she heard yammering all around her and one of the voices became very loud. “We must find the God; he will help us seek vengeance for what father has done to us.”

Sareyna wished she could look around but she could only see forward. Suddenly, everything shifted and she was somewhere else. It was much darker and she had a sense she was much deeper than she had been before. The voices were back to dueling for dominance and she could make no sense of them.

Her body continued its odd rolling movement, whipping fast through twists and turns in the tunnel. Occasionally, she could make out what looked like claw marks on the walls, but again everything was oddly odorless . She had no idea how long she sped along the twists and turns before she abruptly stopped.

The sounds of yammering around her reached a fever pitch and she mentally recoiled seeing an ocean of Darkspawn in front of her. Slowly, she glided forward and the Darkspawn parted in front of her letting her get through.

There was a leathery mass blocking the end of the tunnel. As Sareyna was registering the bright red color suddenly the whole thing changed. A deep maroon color seeped across the leathery surface, and then the whole mass moved.

Sareyna’s brain tried to reconcile what she was seeing; it took only a moment for her to realize what she had just witnessed. The great creature lurched to its feet and turned towards the Darkspawn and opened its jaws, letting loose a mighty roar, spouting flame over the head of the ocean of Darkspawn.

Sareyna’s mind recoiled in horror, when she felt a slithering alien touch in her mind. “Little one, come…”

And then Sareyna screamed. Anders barely had a chance to move before Sareyna was awake and shooting out of the bed, panting, eyes wide and frightened. Crouched and looking almost feral she finally turned and looked at the three men on the bed and slowly relaxed.

She took a shaky breath. “I think I just saw an old god getting corrupted.” She ran her fingers through her hair, rubbing her scalp as if she could get the feeling of that alien touch out of her brain. She shuddered as she remembered it.

Alistair slid out of the bed and wrapped an arm around her, concern etched on his face. “Are you okay?”

Sareyna laughed, but the sound was just a little off. “Funny how much we seem to be saying that lately.”

Alistair watched her patiently.

Sareyna pushed her hair back and purposely put her hands down by her side. “I didn’t know what it was at first, so red, bright red, and just a giant hulking thing at the end of a tunnel. Then it changed color, like water soaking into cloth. It moved down the body changing it that dark purplish maroon color of the Archdemon. It moved and I saw it and it was beautiful and awful.”

Sareyna shook her head again trying to rid herself of the feeling. “I felt it. It was so much worse than when we faced Urthemiel. It was warm and dry and slithered in my mind, and it spoke to me. It said to come. ‘Little one, come’ and I woke up. Ugh, it was so awful.”

“Who was with you?” Zev asked.

“No one, that I know of, it was all very odd. It looked like the Deep Roads but it was hazy like the Fade.”

“Maybe that girl was dreaming of the Darkspawn. You know, like our nightmares.” Everyone looked at Alistair and he shrugged self consciously, “Or maybe not.”

Sareyna shook her head, “No, that actually makes sense. It would explain why it looked the way it did and why Zev wasn’t there. Renault doesn’t dream of the Darkspawn, as far as we know.”

“That must have been terrifying for her. They didn’t even know what Blights were yet. She wouldn’t have known what it was even.” Alistair’s brow was furrowed.

“Actually, she knew it was Dumat. I think she heard it from the Darkspawn. I think that actually makes it worse though. To see those monsters transform one of your Gods right in front of you?”

Alistair steered Sareyna back towards the bed. “Get in, you look exhausted.”

Sareyna went to protest but yawned instead. Alistair chuckled and once she was back in the bed he covered her up. Anders had slid out of the bed as she climbed back in and headed towards the sitting room. “I’ll be back in a few, just want to make a few quick notes.”

“So do you want to talk it over, Querida?”

“No, she’s going to get some sleep, and so are you.”

Zevran stared hard at Alistair for a minute before pushing himself out of the bed and climbing back into his own. “You’re getting awfully bossy lately.”

Alistair smirked, “I guess Sareyna’s rubbing off on me. I’m just astounded that you two actually listen. You’re both so stubborn.”

Sareyna snorted, “Pot.”

They could all hear Anders snicker from the other room. Sareyna scooted closer to Alistair and pulled him down to lay next to her. She curled up around him as he pulled the blankets back over them both. Resting her head on his chest she draped her arm across his abdomen.

“You’re not going to drool on me again are you?”

“No, but keep that up and I might break your ribs for you.”

“Hey, no breaking bones, I’m tired.” Anders called.

Sareyna pursed her lips and mock glared at Alistair, “You’re lucky.”

Alistair chuckled and tipped up her chin to kiss her briefly. “I am.”

********

Zevran slid back out of his trundle bed and walked into the sitting room. He sat on the arm of the chair Anders was sitting in. Anders looked up at him. “Aren’t you going to get in trouble for not going to sleep?”

“Not tired.”

Anders smiled, “I’m almost done here.”

“Good, I’ll be in my room, come find me.”

“We can’t fall asleep this time.”

Zevran smirked, “No chance of that, I promise.”

Anders rolled his eyes and shook his head as he watched Zev saunter out the door .


	77. Child O' Mine

Morrigan had been running through possible solutions all day. She thought she might have just figured out a way to make it work. Taking care of Sareyna should be easy enough, but Alistair might be a bit more difficult. Sighing, she wondered again for the hundredth time if she was doing the right thing.

Her eyes flicked upwards and she was surprised to see the Keep on the horizon. Soon, it would be time, she would deal with Alistair first. She caught Nathaniel glancing back at her and tried her best for a smile. He briefly nodded in acknowledgement before turning back towards the Keep, still leading their little group.

It was good that Nathaniel was such a natural at leading; the Wardens might need him to step up as Commander before too long. Well, if everything worked out right for Morrigan at least. She was sure the Wardens would be fine, even without Sareyna leading them.

********

Alistair sat across from Morrigan, his brows furrowed and wearing a slight frown. “Want to run that by me again?”

Morrigan swallowed thickly, feeling a bit unsure now. “I…if you wanted another, I think I could help.”

“I’m not sure I want to take part in that kind of magic again.”

Morrigan shook her head and relaxed, he just misunderstood her. “No, healing magic. I think I could help with healing magic. Sareyna certainly, I’m just not…completely sure about you, so I wanted to speak with you about it first.”

“You could help Sareyna become pregnant again, but not sure I could impregnate her?”

“Yes, your…men’s fertility is more fragile, and you have been a Warden longer.”

Alistair stood and paced in front of the fireplace. “I see.” He ran his hand through his hair, would Sareyna want another child? She struggled with Trelain, but Trelain wasn’t really hers. Maybe if it were her own child. “Let me think about it. Please, don’t speak with her yet.”

Morrigan nodded as she stood, “Of course.” She started walking towards the door.

“Morrigan?”

She stopped and turned to look at him. “Yes?”

“Why?”

********

Morrigan closed her eyes briefly, she couldn’t blame him, not really, not after all she had put him through during the Blight. She had so many reasons, but really it boiled down to two things. “Because she’s the only friend I’ve ever had, and I stole her chance at a child of her own away once. I want to try to make it right.” She turned and left the room quickly.

********

He knocked on the door to Sareyna’s office, his heart hammering in his chest. He wasn’t sure how she would react, but he had to at least ask her. Her muffled response came through the door and he pushed the door open, walked in then closed and locked the door behind him.

‘Reyna smiled at him, “Hey.”

He flashed a smile back, and rounded the desk. She stood to meet him and he kissed her, just a quick affectionate peck. Then he took her hand, and tugged her towards the chairs by the fire.

“Must be serious.”

Alistair nodded and sat down across from where Sareyna had lowered herself into one of the upholstered chairs.

Sareyna sighed heavily, “I’m not going to like this am I?”

He gave her an unsure smile, “I don’t know.”

Irritation flashed across Sareyna’s face, “Out with it.”

“How would you feel about having another child?”

Sareyna’s whole body stiffened, “Why would you ask me that. It can’t happen anyways and we both know it.”

“What if it could? Would you want to?”

“I don’t know, how would it even happen? We’re both Wardens.”

“Morrigan thinks she can help.”

“I am not interested in another ritual born baby.”

“No, she thinks she can heal us, or at least you enough to have another child.”

Sareyna pursed her lips, “You wouldn’t be the father?”

“I’m not sure, she said she would have to check, but there is a chance she couldn’t help me.”

“So why even mention it?”

“Just because I can’t be the father wouldn’t mean I couldn’t be the dad.”

Sareyna looked hurt, “You want me to lie with another man?”

“I don’t _want_ you to, but if we both want another child it may be necessary.”

“And just whose bed do you propose I climb into?”

Alistair wasn’t sure if he should continue, she was starting to look angry.

“Your brother?”

“What? No!”

“But it would be a Theirin and would look like you, have your coloring probably.” Her breathing had sped up.

Alistair knew he had to tread very carefully, her temper was quickly unraveling. “I don’t care about that.”

“Then who?”

Alistair watched her for a moment. She was angry, there was no doubt, but he had hurt her, and that had triggered the anger. “Forget it, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just proposing a possible solution.”

“Who Alistair?”

Alistair tried to bite back his own growing irritation; he could see in her face that she knew who he would suggest. “Who do you think? Zevran.”

Sareyna flinched, “Because of the dreams? Because of what happened?”

Alistair took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting his anger seep from him with it, then leaned forward and took her hands. “Why are you acting like I’m trying to punish you? Zevran cares about you and you care about him. I didn’t want you to be with someone you don’t care about at all. And I think, after watching him with Trelain, he might like his own child.” Alistair released her hands and sat back, “And I suppose his coloring is close enough to both of ours that most wouldn’t notice a difference.

Besides, this is all irrelevant at this point. We don’t know if I can be helped or not and you haven’t even given me an answer as to if you want another child or not.”

She chewed on her bottom lip, looking nervous. “Would you hate me if I said I didn’t want anymore?”

He wasn’t surprised, not really. “Do you want to think about it at all, or do you just want me to tell her no thank you?”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

Alistair closed his eyes, “I don’t hate you, I never could. How do I feel about you not wanting more children? Not surprised, you didn’t really want Trelain.”

“You’re disappointed.”

“No, I’m not. I never thought I would have any family, and I was sure I would never have children. I have both of those things, I am blessed. Am I curious how we would do with a child that was actually our child? Of course, but it’s more of a curiosity than a want or desire.”

They were both quiet for several moments, neither really looking at the other. “Don’t you think Zevran would be more damaged than you? I mean with all of the Archdemon blood?”

Retreating into humor as he usually did, he opened his mouth before he thought, “Are you _trying_ to make the case to sleep with Anders?”

Sareyna stood up, walked back across the room and sat behind the desk.

Alistair could have slapped himself. He stood and followed her, sitting on her desk. “I’m sorry, that was…terribly stupid.”

Sareyna snorted, “Yes.”

Alistair nodded and stood. “I’ll go.” He headed for the door, as he turned the handle to open it she stopped him.

“Wait,”

Alistair stopped and turned back to her.

“It can’t hurt to find out the possibilities, right?”

Alistair nodded and left. Closing the door he took a few steps down the hall before covering his face with his hand. What had he just done? He should have just left everything alone. Now she felt obligated, he knew she would try to have a child now because she thought it was what he wanted.

And didn’t he? Didn’t he want a child that was actually theirs, one that she could bond with? And what if he couldn’t have it, was he ready to push her into Zevran’s arms? Where would he fit in if she became pregnant with Zevran’s child?

And they were fighters, they fought the Darkspawn constantly, wasn’t he doing to her exactly what Maferath had done to Andraste? Forcing her to be a fighter and a mother, forcing her to march everywhere while she carried his child; she would have to start riding the horse. He shook his head, what was he thinking.

He hesitated for a moment, debating whether or not to go back and tell her to forget it all. But he knew without a valid reason she would waive off his concerns, thinking he was trying to be selfless. The woman thought too much of him, he was very rarely selfless. If he was, he never would have gone to her in the first place .


	78. Waking

“Ser, please come quick. The Commander…something is wrong.”

Alistair surged from the chair and followed the servant, who was nearly running from his office. He heard her even before he got to her office door. She was screaming something, the only words he could make out were “no” and “please”.

He twisted the knob only to find it locked. “Zevran!” Alistair’s voice rang out down the halls. The servant that had come to get Alistair now disappeared at a full run down the hall. When Alistair heard Sareyna shriek again he rammed into the door with his shoulder, deciding that he couldn’t wait for Zevran to unlock the door.

The door shuddered in its frame but held. It took him two more tries before the door crashed open. His eyes quickly scanned the room and found Sareyna crouching in the far corner. Her head was tucked down and she was shielding it with one arm.

“No, please ser, you can’t. No.”

Alistair moved to the corner and pulled her to her feet. She started fighting in his grip trying to jerk her arms free. He turned her around and pulled her back against his chest. Pinning her arms to her sides he held her tight so she wouldn’t hurt either of them and started speaking to her, hoping to rouse her.

“Sareyna, wake up. You’re dreaming. Honey, it’s just a dream." He breathed a sigh of relief when she started to calm. “Come on baby, wake up for me.”

Sareyna jerked in his arms, and after a few moments of silence she spoke in almost a whisper, “Ali?”

He released her arms, “Are you alright now?”

Sareyna shuddered as she turned around and looked at him. “I was awake, I didn’t fall asleep.”

“I’ll go find Anders. He should check you over.”

Sareyna grasped his arm, “I’m going with you.”

“Are you sure…”

“Lieutenant, I found Master Zevran in his rooms. He is bleeding and I cannot find Master Anders.”

Sareyna released Alistair’s arm and ran down the hall towards Zevran’s rooms.

“Grab anyone you can find and have them help look for Anders. Check on the roof first.” Alistair turned back into Sareyna’s office and opened a cabinet behind the door. He would have to remember to stop picking on her for keeping a stash of bandages and poultices in her office.

Sweeping up an armload he headed off towards Zevran’s room. Zevran was sitting on the edge of his bed with Sareyna beside him putting pressure on his hand. Zev looked dazed as he stared at the dagger lying on the floor next to the whet stone. He must have been sharpening his dagger when the nightmare overtook him.

Alistair uncorked a flask and spread some of the poultice on a bandage. He took Zevran’s hand from Sareyna and started applying the poultice. “They’re getting Anders, but until he gets here, this will do.”

Zevran blinked up at Alistair, “Graci, Tesoro.”

Alistair smiled, trying not to let either of them see how unsettled he was about the recent turn of events. They were going to have to make sure that someone was with each of them at all times. Alistair was sure there would be plenty of fighting and arguing over it.

With Zevran’s hand wrapped he held it up above Zevran’s head. “Keep it here until Anders comes.” Zevran absently nodded. He noticed after a moment that neither Sareyna nor Zevran were willing to meet each other’s eyes. “Are you two alright?”

Sareyna looked up and gave him a weak smile, “A little disconcerted I think, it was…”

“Intense” Zev whispered.

They heard running footsteps coming down the hall. Anders came bursting into the room with the servant hot on his heels. “Your hand Zev? What were you doing?”

Zevran looked pointedly at the servant.

“Is there anything else you require of me sers?”

“No, but thank you so much for your help.” Alistair’s attention lingered only a moment before he moved to Zevran and started carefully unwinding the bandages from his damaged hand.

As soon as the bandage was pulled free Anders took Zevran’s hand.

“Anders, my fingers are cold and I can’t move them. I think I really damaged something serious.”

“I see it. Relax, I can fix this.” He looked up at Zev as the cooling energy of his spell twined around his palm and dropped a wink, “I won’t even leave a scar, can’t let my favorite assassin wander around with damaged weapons.”

Zevran was quiet and Alistair noticed that he was still avoiding eye contact with Sareyna and a glance at her confirmed she was doing the same. “Alright you two, what’s going on, what did you dream about?”

Alistair watched as Zevran gritted his teeth and a muscle twitched along his jaw. The silence stretched out longer and longer. Sareyna was fidgeting on the bed and chewing on her bottom lip. Annoyed Alistair grabbed Sareyna’s arm and dragged her out into the hall.

“You run down here to check on him, but you can’t even look at him? What happened ‘Reyna? You were screaming and begging him, or whoever to stop. Was he forcing himself on you?”

Sareyna quickly shook her head, “No, we were Renault and his slave again. Renault was going to kill his slave. He was so mad, I’m not sure why.” She caught Alistair’s gaze. “He could have just used a spell, and it would have been done and over with, but he didn’t want it over with quickly.

He cut me…her, and hit her. She was cornered and couldn’t get loose. I think he had taken her blood because she felt a bit like I did when we woke up in the Silverite mine.”

Alistair looked her over quickly, “Are you hurt?”

“No, it only hurt in the dream. It stopped as soon as I woke up, or whatever.” She turned and looked towards Zev’s room. “Poor Zev.”

Alistair shook his head. “Only you,” he leaned forward and kissed her temple. “Only you would be worried about someone else at a time like this.”

“Can you imagine Ali? He was essentially being forced to kill someone against his will. And the whole time he knew it was me and couldn’t stop it.” She headed back into Zevran’s room and Alistair followed her.

Zevran was clutching at the sheet with his free hand. Anders looked up as they came back in. “I’m fixing a few of the sensory connections so he doesn’t lose any feeling. Unfortunately, it’s a painful procedure.” He bent very close to Zevran’s hand as his healing magic became bright blue and as thin as a needle.

Zevran let out a quiet exhalation of breath as Anders went to work again. Sareyna climbed back onto the bed next to where Zevran sat. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “Are you alright, Zev?”

Zev nodded briefly, but still did not look at her.

“Do you want me to leave?”

The fingers of Zev’s good hand wrapped lightly around her wrist and he squeezed gently. “No, Querida. Stay.”

It seemed to take forever before Anders finally had Zevran’s hand healed. Zev flexed it experimentally a few times then picked up his dagger that was still lying on the floor. “It feels, exactly the same.” He looked at Anders gratefully. “Thank you, I wish you had been with us after we defeated the Archdemon.”

Sareyna reached out for Zevran’s hand and looked at it carefully. “Wow, not even a faint line.” She shook her head. “Wynne never would have been able to do that.”

Anders shrugged, “You pick things up when you’re on the run all the time.”

Sareyna smiled, “Anders, being modest? I never would have believed it. Are you quite alright?” She reached out as if to check him for a fever.

He laughed and batted her hand away. “Just because I can heal things that the best Circle mages would have no choice but to let you die from, doesn’t mean I should brag.”

“Ah, there’s the Anders we know and love.”

Anders gave her an exaggerated bow, “At your service, ma’am.”

“Ugh, don’t call me that, you’re older than I am.”

“Anders, can you check her over, see if there are any injuries we can’t see?”

Anders nodded to Alistair’s question before letting his healing energy move around Sareyna carefully, checking for any internal injuries. “You’re all right, no injuries.” He dropped his hands, “So, what was the dream about?”

Zevran immediately tensed again.

“Come on, let’s go to my rooms, your writing stuff is there right? I can tell you what happened.” Alistair led Anders from the room.

********

“We have to find a way to make these dreams stop, Querida. I can’t do this anymore. There is no reason to this man. I am a killer, but it is not something I do for pleasure.”

“I thought you enjoyed being an assassin.”

Zevran finally looked at her and he was angry. “I enjoy a job well done. I enjoy a clean kill; I do not enjoy beating a weakened and defenseless woman to death with my bare hands. That is cruel and unnecessary.” His voice became very quiet, and he caressed Sareyna’s hand. “I am not sure what I would have done if I had been there when she died. It would feel like I had beaten the woman I love to death, dream or no.”

Sareyna looked away, staring at his fingers caressing her skin. The pain in his voice tugged at her heart and she tried not to think about it. “Thankfully, we’re both alright.”

“For now. I think they are going to give us each babysitters.”

********

Sareyna looked up and smiled, “Sounds fun.”

Zev gave her a small smile in return. “I can’t wait to see who it is.”

Sareyna stood and pulled Zevran after her. “Let’s go next door. I’m sure their worried enough as it is without us dallying over here.”

Zevran stood and followed her, fear rippling in the pit of his stomach. The dreams were getting consistently worse, and more violent. And it was the second time that Sareyna’s life had been in actual danger. The dreams left him feeling violated and useless. He looked at his hand and shuddered realizing how much worse it could have been, he could have lost it and then he really would have been as useless as he was feeling.


	79. Hello, Dumat Calling

Zevran was eating his dinner in the refectory with the others when his body suddenly slumped. Anders reached out and caught him before fell backwards off the bench or face first into his food. Anders called out to Alistair then scooped Zevran up and headed back up the stairs.

His heart felt like a bird trapped in a cage. It had only been a few hours since the last dream that Zevran and Sareyna had. It was too soon. He set Zevran on the bed and he turned back to the door just in time to see Alistair and Sareyna coming in the room behind him.

“Already? Is he alright?”

Anders turned back to Zevran, his healing energy scanning over him quickly before turning back to Alistair, “Yes, everything is normal.”

“Except for the fact that he passed out at the dinner table.” Sareyna snarked.

Anders scowled at Sareyna, “Aside from that, of course. I get it that you’re worried we all are. But I’m not the bad guy here. I haven’t found a way to stop this yet, and that is a failure on my part, but you have to believe I have been trying.”

Sareyna pulled her hand free from Alistair’s grasp. She walked to Anders and touched his arm gently, “I’m sorry, I’m just worried about him; I know you’re doing everything you can. I also know we would both probably be dead by now without you. Forgive me?”

Anders gave her a weak smile, “You’re lucky you’re cute when you pout.” He shook his head a little, “Yes, you’re forgiven.”

She kissed him on the cheek, “Thanks.” She moved closer to the bed. “Am I going to get in the way if I sit with him?”

“Actually, that might not be a bad idea, who knows, you might pass out next.”

Sareyna shifted her gaze to Alistair, “I hadn’t even thought of that.” She scooted up on the bed next to Zevran and watched him as he slept. She looked down at him, his eyes were closed but they seemed to be moving. “Is he supposed to do that?”

Anders nodded, “Everyone does that when they dream.”

********

He watched as the woman clutched her throat, coughing and trying desperately to keep breathing. Sighing heavily he turned and walked away. No need to watch, he knew she’d be dead in a few moments like all of the others. A clump of hair came out in his hand when he combed his fingers through it.

He threw it away from him angrily. The demons were keeping him alive, but he was changing, his skin was turning a mottled grey in several places and now his hair was falling out in large clumps. And he suspected his body was changing shape as well, though he wasn’t sure. Reaching some things seemed, somehow easier.

The young man that was assisting him now walked quietly into the room and just as quietly shuffled out, dragging the woman’s corpse behind him. Renault knew his time was running out, he had to find out how Servus had lived after being forced to drink the Darkspawn blood. Perhaps, he had been too hasty in taking her life.

It had been fifty years since he had killed that slave and he had made almost no progress. The monsters, which the people now were calling Darkspawn, were marching over the land like a wave engulfing everything in their wake. Everything they touched became black and corrupted, diseased and useless.

Time was taking its toll on even him; he could feel the corruption in his own blood. No matter what he tried and how long he was able to hold it off, the corruption was persistent and sooner or later he found that it had spread again. He worried that he was turning into one of the filthy monsters.

As he watched hundreds of people die almost daily he felt a tug at his conscience. He should try to help save the people. What good was all the power he had, if there was no one alive to control? He couldn’t quite bring himself to take responsibility, after all, the magics he had used were taught to him by demons, he had unfortunately, been only an instrument.

Oh, how that had galled him, to be used like that, to be duped by creatures of the Fade. But he would find a way to stop it, a way to reverse it if it was the last thing he did. He would not let the demons win. So everyday he found another person to experiment on, or sometimes several. The result was always the same though.

Dumat had to be stopped, his wrath knew no bounds. He would kill all of the people of Thedas, human and elf alike in his blind rage. For some reason he had not changed from his dragon form even though Renault knew that he should be capable of it. Perhaps, it was easier to have the monsters follow him as the dragon than it would be if he was in his actual elven body.

Of course, the people also thought that the ‘Old Gods’ had always been dragons, so perhaps Dumat was doing it for that reason. Renault had also not been able to stop whatever magic Dumat was using to call the Darkspawn to him.

He was not even sure what kind of spell it was, only that he had been sound asleep one night when he had suddenly heard this hauntingly beautiful music. Not able to find the source he went back to sleep and his dreams were filled with the music, Dumat and throngs of Darkspawn.

He had ventured as close as he dared to Dumat and his horde on several occasions, enough to verify that the haunting song was coming from the ancient elf. What distressed Renault the most however, was that his assistant did not seem to hear the music at all.

Was it the corrupted blood running though his veins that allowed him to hear that haunting music? How far away could the Darkspawn hear the music if he himself could hear it from more than a mile away? And why would Dumat want to call more of the creatures to him? Was he not happy with how fast the world was being utterly destroyed by his current followers?

Renault searched for clues in the Fade, but though demons had caused this mess, none of them seemed capable, or willing to help end it. Many of them laughed at him, what help could he expect from them when he was killing them merely to stay alive himself.

The only thing he was able to take comfort in was that as more time passed the Darkspawn seemed less intelligent. Hardly any of them were still able to speak. When he captured them to experiment they just growled and hissed. And most of them had no magical ability whatsoever.

They were no more than animals to be led to the slaughter. Renault shuddered as he remembered the grotesque creature in the Deep Roads that had been giving birth to hundreds of Darkspawn. He hadn’t gotten up the courage to venture back down to the Deep Roads to see if there were more of those awful things, or to try to figure out just exactly where they came from.

“Master?”

Renault spun around at the sound. “What?”

“I have read your notes as you instructed ser. May I make a suggestion?”

Renault waived his hand dismissively, “Fine.”

“I wonder, ser, if perhaps the blood we have been using is too old. When you performed the experiments with that woman, you killed the Darkspawn and then gave it to her within a day or so the first time. But in most cases the blood we use is over a week old. Maybe that first exposure to the fresh blood is what made the difference.”

Renault looked at the boy curiously. How had he missed that? It was such a simple thing, fifty years and he never thought to try fresher blood? Something was not right, “Haven’t I tested that before?”

“I did not find any mention of it in all of the notes you had me read about it, ser.”

“Hmm, very well. This time we will find ourselves a subject before we capture a Darkspawn and take its blood. We will start tomorrow. For now, let us eat and rest.”

The boy nodded and left the room quickly.

********

Zevran rolled over and groaned a little before sitting up. “Oh, my head feels fuzzy.” He looked around him, “Ugh, where was I when I fell asleep?”

“In the refectory, eating dinner, I brought you up here.”

“I suppose this mean I have to stop complaining that you’re always following me about.”

Anders smirked, “I suppose so.”

He turned to look at Sareyna, “I’m guessing you didn’t dream.”

“I was completely awake.”

“I thought as much, I was mostly alone.” He pushed himself up out of the bed. “Come on, I’ll tell you all of the fun details, but then I’m going to need to eat. I’m starving.”

Alistair smiled, “Why don’t Sareyna and I go and get some food and bring it up here. That way you can take your time and still get plenty to eat.”

Zev shrugged, “Fine.”

Sareyna followed Alistair from the rooms, and Anders settled into a chair as Zev stretched out on one of the couches.

“I’m starting to feel like we should just stay in here. We seem to spend so much time here.”

“Tell me about it, I was so excited about having my own room. You know without the whole solitary confinement aspect, but I never get to really use it. I spend all of my time in here with the three of you.”

Zev nodded, “I hope you know how much we appreciate you helping us out.”

Anders lip twitched as he fought a smirk.

“Do I amuse you?”

“Yes, actually.”

“How so?”

“When we all first came to the Keep you would have said something like, ‘Sareyna, Alistair and I appreciate what you are doing.’ But now, it’s ‘we appreciate what you are doing for us’. Losing yourself a bit are you?”

Zevran was quiet for several moments, clearly thinking it over. “I suppose the answer is yes, though it doesn’t feel like it; just the opposite in fact. Strange, no?”

“I can’t say anything. I think ‘us’ a more often than ‘I’. I figured it had to do with the whole family thing.” Anders shrugged, “Who knows. I’m just appreciative of not feeling alone or trapped all of the time.”

“As am I, my friend.” The two shared a look of understanding and acceptance between them.

“I suppose we should get started."

********

Sareyna and Alistair had filled a platter high with food. They went to the kitchens to get bread as most of the bread on the tables was already gone or half eaten. The kitchens were empty.

“Where is everyone?”

Sareyna looked around, “Maybe getting water? I’m sure they need a lot of it to clean the dishes when we are finished being pigs in the refectory.”

Alistair sat the platter down on one of the tables and turned to Sareyna who was already searching for more bread. Alistair grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him. He nuzzled her ear and dragged her into the larder, Sareyna giggling the whole way.

Once they were in the larder he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She acquiesced easily, and he enjoyed the taste of her for several moments. Pulling back he smiled at her, “mmm, very nice.”

She smirked, “You do know we’re married right? There’s no need to go sneaking around to steal a kiss.”

“But what fun would that be?”

Still smiling she pushed him away from her and started looking around for any bread. “You won’t have to worry about sneaking around now. From the sounds of it, I’m stuck with you all day from now on. Ah ha!” She pulled a basket down and found several small loaves inside, the bread was still warm.

“That does sound fun, although possibly very unproductive.”

Sareyna rolled her eyes as she walked out of the larder. “I’m sure we’ll manage.” As she came out of the room she saw Shannon coming in through the door with a yoke over her shoulders with a bucket of water hanging from each side. Sareyna placed the basket next to the platter and moved to help Shannon.

“Oh, thank you ma’am…er Sareyna.”

Sareyna chuckled as she set down the bucket of water she had grabbed. “I’m glad you’re here, I wanted to ask you if you had plans for this bread.” She gestured to the basket.

“No, I saw you and the others leave the refectory so when these came out of the oven, I put them aside, I figured you would be hungry later.” She looked at the platter piled with food and smiled, “Looks like I was right.”

“You, as always, are a miracle.”

Still smiling Shannon replied, “It is my job to keep you fed, and I do that, nothing more.”  
“I beg to differ, but I know there is no arguing with you.”

Alistair raised a brow at Sareyna’s statement.

Shannon ushered them towards the table with the basket and platter. “Come now, get your food and get out of here. I have a lot of dishes to be washed as soon as those other two come back with the rest of the water. Go eat.”

Alistair and Sareyna picked up the basket and platter and moved out of the kitchen with Shannon hot on their heels until they were out the door. They made their way quickly back upstairs, knowing Zevran would be impatiently awaiting them.


	80. Dichotomy

The trip was proving more fruitful than he had originally anticipated. They had come to collect Darkspawn blood; the Deep Roads were actually fairly safe given that most of the Darkspawn were currently on the surface. But they had stumbled onto something interesting and Renault just had to investigate.

They found a smallish group of Darkspawn and they held a calculus liberi woman captive. Renault crawled up onto a ledge and watched them with her day after day. He had long since become adapted to low lighting conditions, in fact, now that his skin was mostly grey he preferred the darkness. His eyes were able to see easily in the relative gloom.

The woman was tied to a stake and day after day the Darkspawn put on a most disgusting show. They took the flesh of their dead comrades, some whom they actually killed themselves and chewed it until it was a soft grayish paste. They then forced the woman to eat the disgusting gruel.

Her body stretched and swelled becoming grossly bloated as they days went by. Nearly a week passed before he realized what he was seeing. The monsters were creating one of those blob like creatures that gave birth to them. Renault was disgusted and fascinated by the process, how could such a small thing like feeding the woman Darkspawn tissue turn them into those horrendous creatures?

As the transformation neared what seemed to be its conclusion he noticed that many of the Darkspawn disappeared behind the giant blob. He moved quietly on his ledge trying to see what it was they were doing behind the monstrosity.

Realizing what it was he was seeing Renault almost retched. He dropped down so he was lying on his stomach on the ledge and stayed very still for long minutes hoping he hadn’t attracted attention to himself. He still didn’t understand exactly how it worked, but the movements of the Darkspawn made it clear that they were somehow mating with the creature.

Renault decided to stay until the thing gave birth. The more he could learn about the creatures the better. As the days passed he tried not to think about the fact that the creature he was observing had once been a woman. His notebook filled quickly with ideas and theories about the Darkspawn. Physiologically, the monsters were not that different from humans, so how was it that their bodies worked so differently?

Barely a month had passed when the monster gave birth in a great black wave, as bodies pushed out of her she bellowed, her whole body shaking with great spasms, which Renault assumed were contractions. The creatures stood slowly, but were up and walking within minutes.

The Darkspawn that had been attending the giant creature barely waited for her to finish giving birth before they moved to start the process of impregnating her again. Suddenly, feeling very afraid of how fast the creatures could reproduce and how little time they needed to become fully functional, he realized that curing himself was secondary to ending this nightmare.

Without a confined area to trap the monsters in, using his earthquake spell would not be as useful as it had been. He knew what he had to do, but had never done so without a slave to use before. There was no time to go fetch the boy now; he had to kill them all before they were too far away.

Quickly, he grabbed his knife and slashed at both of his arms. The blood ran quickly down them and he began gathering the red droplets for his spell. He would boil their blood, cook them from the inside. It would freeze them in their tracks and unable to escape they would all die. He only hoped they would die before he did.

A collective shriek rang out as their bodies seized, backs arched and limbs stiff. The smell of burnt flesh quickly filled the chamber as bodies jerked, their very blood boiling inside of them. A couple of the smaller monsters simply exploded, body parts flying across the chamber.

After several minutes it was just him and the large monster still standing, everything else had already died. The creature’s bloated eyes stared balefully at him as its body spasmed in pain. Renault was weakening. It was taking too much blood. He fell to his knees unable to stand anymore, but not willing to stop the spell until the creature was dead.

The massive body started slumping slowly to the left and Renault realized it was finally dying. It continued staring at him and Renault thought he heard it speak before it collapsed completely. It had only spoken one word, but it had been enough to make what blood was left in his veins run cold.

“Father”

Renault stumbled to his feet and weaved as fast as his feet would carry him back to where he and the boy had made camp. He fell several times but immediately got back up, he needed to leave the Deep Roads immediately.

Sweeping into the camp he shouted. “Pack everything, we need to leave now.”

“Ser?”

“Just do it, they’re coming, they know we’re here.” He took his notebook and shoved it into his pack. He hoped he would be able to decipher what he had written later. When he had decided to kill the Darkspawn he had done only a perfunctory job of sprinkling powder over the wet ink.

“Ser, you are bleeding. Let me bandage you.”

“We don’t have time. Now move.”

They tore down the tents and packed quickly, not bothering to put out the fire. Renault lurched towards the thaig they had entered the deep roads from, leaning heavily on the boy. Haltingly they moved along, as fast as Renault could move.

*******

Still more than one hundred yards to the entrance of the thaig Renault passed out, he had lost too much blood. He felt himself being lifted and tried to crack his eyes open. He saw the blurry outlines of several small men that he assumed were calculus liberi.

His head felt light and fuzzy, and he could feel sweat slicking his skin. Too much, he had used too much blood and now he was likely to die before he could pass on his message. Hopefully, they would find his notes. He was almost grateful when the darkness came up and swallowed him whole again.

********

Renault sat up in the bed and immediately retched.

“Ser, please be careful. You still aren’t well.”

Renault pushed himself unsteadily to his feet. He moved to his bags and pulled out a fresh robe and smalls. He used the water in the basin to clean himself quickly before tugging his clothes on. Weaving unsteadily, he headed for the door.

“Ser, where are you going?”

“I need to speak with whoever is in charge. I have to get an audience.” He opened the door and took several wobbling steps before collapsing against the wall.

“I tried to tell you ser, you are still weak from blood loss.”

Stubbornly, Renault pushed off the wall and began weaving his way down the hallway again. It seemed an eternity before he found a guard. “I need to speak with whoever is in charge of the thaigs defense immediately.”

The guard looked at him warily but gave a curt nod and disappeared. Renault slumped against the wall then slid down it to sit on the floor. Twenty minutes later the guard was shaking him by his shoulder. “The commander is here now, ser.”

Renault looked up and pushed his damp hair away from his face, he was coated with sweat, even though he felt cold. He pushed up to his feet and smoothed his hands over his clothes. “I have important information about the Darkspawn.”

The commander tilted his head slightly to show he was listening.

“This will be hard to believe, but I assure you I saw it all with my own eyes. I watched them, to learn what I could, and then I killed the group I had found.” He turned back to the boy. “Go, get my books.” Turning back to the commander he took a deep breath. “I know how they are reproducing.”

“Aye, I suspect it is much the same as we do.” The commander sneered.

“No, it is much worse, and a lot faster. I came upon them holding a calculus liberi woman captive and they were doing something strange to her. They were chewing up the flesh of their brethren and forcing her to eat it.”

The commander shuddered with disgust. “You didn’t stop them?”

“I didn’t know why they would do that, so I watched them. She began to change, to swell and change shape. She became a huge monster; it only took about two weeks for the transformation.” Closing his eyes he took another deep breath. “Once that was done they…impregnated it.”

He opened his eyes back up. “She gave birth in about a month and they could already stand and walk almost immediately. She gave birth to over a hundred, and when she was done they started to impregnate her again. I killed them all.”

Losing a bit of his self control he raised his voice a bit. “You cannot let woman into the Deep Roads. They need our woman to reproduce. Without them, they cannot survive. You need to tell all of the thaigs to keep woman out of the Deep Roads.”

“Are you sure you aren’t delirious? You look a might bit pal there, son.”

“No, I am not delirious. I am completely coherent. You need to keep women out of the Deep Roads.”

“Can they do that with all woman or just our women?”

Renault felt his stomach lurch. What if they were taking woman from the surface as well? How would he get the information to everyone? How far had the Darkspawn spread? Was there anyway to stop them at this point? “I…I don’t know. Gods help us if it’s all women.”

“Aye, I will do my best, but I cannot guarantee that they will listen to me.” The commander sighed and left.

Renault turned and walked back to his room, feeling much more ill than when he had left it. Suddenly, finding his own cure seemed a lot less important; he needed to find a way to stop the Darkspawn from breeding. He knit his brows in confusion. How had Servus not become one of those things after all of the times he had made her drink their blood?

********

Zevran opened his eyes slowly and blinked several times. He felt someone’s fingertips lightly caressing his arm, turning he smiled when he saw Anders next to him.

“Welcome back, handsome.”

Zevran looked around the room briefly. “Is Sareyna alright?”

Anders snorted, “Yes, she and Alistair realized they were alone. She hasn’t been dreaming, trust me.”

Still smiling, Zevran sat up and stretched. “I suspected she wasn’t dreaming, I didn’t see her, but…well, you know.”

Anders sat up beside him. “You just can’t help yourself.”

Zevran leaned forward and kissed Anders. “Sorry.” He murmured as he scooted closer to Anders.

Anders placed his hand on Zevran’s chest and pushed him back a little. “Are you alright?”

Zev quirked a brow and smirked. “I just woke up next to a very beautiful and very naked man in my bed.” He traced a finger over Anders shoulder. “I’ve definitely had worse days.”

Anders chuckled, “Do you want to..mmph..”

Zevran sealed his lips over Anders’ and pushed Anders onto his back. He let his fingers skim down the mage’s ribs and settled one hand on his waist while the other slid lower south. Releasing Anders mouth, he trailed kisses over his jaw and nipped lightly at his ear lobe. “What I want, is you…under me this time.”

Anders whole body stiffened. “I…uh…I don’t really do that, Zevran.”

Zevran ignored him and nuzzled his ear. His fingers skated feather light up the length of Anders erection.

“Zev?” Anders arm had worked between the two of them again and he tried again to push Zevran away.

Fast as lightning Zev moved. Sliding down Anders body and capturing both of Anders’ wrists, pinning his arms to the bed. Nestled between Anders thighs he traced the tip of his tongue up Anders’ sac . Anders shivered, his hips giving a little involuntary buck.

Zevran’s tongue sought out each crease, each wrinkle, each centimeter of delicate flesh. Anders writhed and moaned, his cock bobbing with his movements. Anders struggled to control his breathing as Zevran alternated between using the flat of his tongue and just the tip.

The sensitive skin thoroughly loved, Zevran turned his attention to Ander’s inner thighs. He caressed it with the smooth skin of his cheeks, nuzzling Anders at the junction of his leg and pelvis. He felt Anders jerk against the hold of his wrists periodically, not to escape, just unable to control his body completely.

With Anders panting, and biting his lip, Zevran watched as Anders tossed his head back and forth. Unable to help himself, he nipped the sensitive flesh of Anders’ inner thigh. Anders’ whole body jerked and Zevran held back a chuckle. Instead, he switched his attention to Anders’ other thigh.

Ander’s voice was almost a squeak. “Zev?”

Zevran continued his nuzzling and tracing patterns with his tongue against the skin of Anders’ inner thigh. “Hmmm?”

“Are you trying to drive me insane?”

Zevran flashed Anders a smile, “Is it working?”

Anders was still for a moment and held Zevran’s gaze. Zevran could see Anders thinking, deciding something. Anders wriggled his arms. “Let me go, Zev.”

Concerned, Zev released him and scooted backwards a bit. “Anders?”

Anders smiled and reached into the drawer pulling out the small vial of oil he knew was there. He handed it to Zevran and eased himself back down so he was lying flat. He took several deep breaths.

“Are you sure Anders?”

Anders sat up and traced his fingers over Zevran’s cheek. “Vos have haud informatio quam propinquus EGO sum ut occursus diligo vobis , operor vos?” 1

Zevran stiffened and pulled back a little. “Anders?”

Anders smiled reassuringly, “I’m sure.”

Still feeling uneasy, Zevran watched Anders for another moment. Anders reached out and stroked his fingers over Zevran’s length. “Zevran, I want you to.”

Zevran nodded briefly and moved forward. He leaned down and circled his tongue over the head of Anders cock. His tongue stroked along the underside of Anders’ length and traced under the ridge where the head flared out. Slowly, he used his tongue to tease and caress Anders and just as slowly Anders’ body started to relax.

While his mouth was working over Anders’ cock his fingers traced the planes and ridges of Anders chest and abdomen, the contours of the mage’s sleek body sent a thrill through him. Anders was one of the most beautiful men he had ever known, muscular without being bulky. And with his hair down he was the absolute definition of rakish.

He watched as Anders’ body started writhing again. “Sei un uomo bellissimo. Assolutamente bella.” 2

Anders eyes were shut so when Zevran’s finger, coated with the oil touched him, his body jerked in surprise.

“Shh, se quedó inmóvil, relajarse. 3 Lay still, relax.”

Anders took another deep breath. “Sorry…”

********

Anything else he was going to say was lost when Zevran’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Zevran’s finger worked in slow circles, pressing a little harder with each pass and Anders tried to relax, but above everything was the feeling of Zevran’s tongue on him.

Zevran’s assertions about his prowess in bed were no exaggeration. Anders had known that for sometime, but Zevran seemed to be pulling out all the stops trying to make him forget about the finger that was slowly working inside of him.

He let out a deep breath as Zevran’s finger became embedded completely inside of him. There was no pain, only a slight burn. Zevran held still as Anders felt his body become used to the intrusion. Suddenly, Zevran shifted and he was kissing Anders.

Anders’ arms snaked around Zevran, one wrapping around his back and the other entwining in his hair. Zevran tasted faintly of salt, probably from the sweat on Anders’ own skin. And of course there was the faint cinnamon taste that was just Zevran. Never had he tasted anyone else that tasted like Zevran.

And no one kissed like he did either, a gentle insistence, a constant coaxing and then devouring. He asked for everything, and then took it, unapologetically. Without fail Anders always felt himself being swept away by his kisses, being lost in the feeling of being wanted so badly.

He was more than a little surprised when Zevran pulled back and he realized that Zevran now had three fingers inside of him. “Oh.”

Zevran sat back and ran his other hand down Anders’ abdomen. “Relax, it’s alright.”

Anders forced his body to relax again, and Zevran slid his fingers back out of him. He grabbed Anders calves and pushed them up towards Anders chest a bit, tilting his hips. Zevran scooted forward and moved Anders’ legs back a bit more. Anders’ feet were now sitting on the bed near his buttocks; Anders could feel his body try to tense again but fought the urge.

He watched as Zevran tipped some oil into his hand and slicked his length with it. Shifting his body he laid over Anders and kissed him gently. Anders concentrated on the kiss as he felt Zevran pressing into him. He tensed again as he felt the head slip inside of him.

Zevran stilled, and brushed Anders’ hair back. He searched Anders face and Anders’ felt heat surge into his cheeks. Anders nodded and Zevran brushed another kiss across his lips as he started moving slowly forward again. Anders concentrated on his breathing and relaxing as he felt Zevran slowly enter him.

He felt so full; there was no pain, only a little discomfort, a slight burning. And then he felt Zevran’s hips pressing against him. Again Zevran stilled, Anders shifted under him as his body slowly became used to the feeling of Zevran inside of him.

“Are you alright, bello il mio uomo?” 4

Anders nodded. Zevran’s hands wrapped around Anders calves and he pulled them up and behind him. Taking the hint, Anders wrapped his legs around Zevran, his heels resting on Zevran’s lower back. Zevran started moving, slowly, almost painfully so. Eventually, he picked up speed and shifted his hips a bit.

Bright sparks flared around Anders’ fingertips and Zevran jerked.

“Holy Maker!” Anders gasped.

Zevran chuckled quietly. “Try not to fry me, alright?”

Anders breathlessly nodded as Zevran started moving again, sliding over that spot again. Anders gritted his teeth and arched his back. Anders was careful to keep his magic under control but the air became heavy with the buildup. He had never felt anything like Zevran was doing to him, it felt too good to be born and left him shuddering right on the edge of climax.

He tried several times to catch Zevran’s gaze, he wanted to see Zevran’s face but he was having difficulty keeping his eyes open. Zevran was speaking to him but he couldn’t make out the words, he was unsure what language Zev was speaking. His whole existence was being boiled down to the feeling of Zevran stroking back and forth across that knot of pleasure inside of him.

He felt Zevran’s fingers caress his length then close around him. He couldn’t control himself as he cried out with his release. His whole body shook with the force of his orgasm and then spasmed with Zevran’s last few strokes before he also came. Zevran peppered kisses over his face speaking rapidly in Antivan.

Pulling slowly away from Anders, he placed a last kiss on Anders’ lips. Anders’ eyes finally opened. He lay still, panting and dimly thought he should get up and get cleaned off. Before he moved Zevran was there with a cloth and was cleaning him.

Minutes ticked by and he felt Zevran settle back onto the bed. “Anders?”

Anders blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision before pushing himself upright. “Yes?”

Concern was etched on Zevran’s face. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Anders’ brow furrowed. “No, why would you ask that?”

Zevran shook his head. “I was worried, that’s all.”

Anders nodded and scooted backwards until he was leaning against the headboard. Zevran handed him a blanket and he gladly draped it over himself, his body was cooling off rapidly.

“Was…did you…” Zevran cleared his throat. “Was it good?”

Anders was amused that Zevran seemed to be at such a loss. “It was, thank you.”

Zevran bowed his head in acknowledgement. He rose from the bed and retrieved a pair of linen trousers to sleep in. “We should get back.”

Anders felt anger bloom in his chest and pushed it down. He rose and grabbed his trousers from the floor and slid into them. “I’m ready.”

Zevran stared at him for a moment and Anders almost snapped at him but kept his mouth closed. Zevran turned and strode from the room, but stopped before he opened the door to Sareyna and Alistair’s rooms. “Are you angry?”

Anders sighed, “Just frustrated.”

“I am sorry, it was not my intent.”

Anders snorted, “You don’t even know what I’m frustrated about.”

“True, but clearly it is my fault.”

Anders shook his head. “I’m fine, let’s go.” He pushed past Zevran and walked into the room. He was angry with himself, he had foolishly shared something with Zevran that he had never shared with anyone before and the first thing Zevran wanted to do was to get back to them. And the worst part was that Anders had let it happen, had shared himself with Zevran, knowing he was just a surrogate, he let himself be used. He had no one to blame except himself.

Sareyna and Alistair were curled up together when they came in; ignoring their questioning looks he slipped into his bed and turned away from them. He heard Zevran move past him, but instead of getting into the trundle bed, he heard weight shifting on Sareyna and Alistair’s bed.

“Is everything alright?” Alistair asked in a whisper.

There was no response.

“Anders, are you alright?” Sareyna raised her voice a little.

“I’m fine, just tired.”

“Let him sleep. I had another dream, I woke him.” Zevran’s voice was much quieter.

“Zev?” Anders heard the bed shift again as Sareyna spoke.

“Let it be, Querida.” Zevran’s voice had a note of warning.

“Of course.” Sareyna murmured.

The bed shifted again, “I’ll tell you of the dream in the morning, I am a bit tired myself.”

Anders heard Zevran climb into the trundle bed and the room became very carefully quiet. Anders closed his eyes, and hoped that sleep would claim him.

 

 

1 You have no idea how close I am to falling in love with you, do you?   
2 You're a beautiful man, absolutely beautiful.  
3 Shh, lay still, relax.  
4 My beautiful man.

 

Anders is speaking Latin, which I would consider close to Trevinter. I am aware of switching between Italian and Spanish for Zevran, it is on purpose. Antiva is a bit of both, so I go by what feels right for that phrase.


	81. Down To Business

“Quit pulling back at the last second. Come at me!”

Anders glared at Zevran, “You screaming at me isn’t helping.”

Zevran jabbed the end of the staff down between Anders’ feet and pulled one of Anders’ legs out from under him, as he fell backwards Zevran continued the sweeping arc with the staff bringing the other end towards Anders’ head. He stopped it just an inch short of Anders’ temple.

“It’s a weapon Anders, start treating it like one. Use it for more than defense. It is the whole point of training with the staff.”

Anders climbed off the ground, again. “I told you, I am a healer and a mage. I don’t use weapons.”

“Why are you resisting this so much? Velanna and Morrigan are both training with weapons and they aren’t complaining.”

Anders snorted, “Velanna is excited to stab things up close, she’s a bit twisted. And Morrigan, well you and I have both seen how she and Nathaniel _train_.”

“Bah!” Zevran tossed the staff in frustration and left the training circle and headed back into the Keep.

Heading up the stairs he went straight to Sareyna’s office. “That man is impossible!”

Sareyna jerked her head up startled. “Oh, hi Zev, who is impossible?”

“Anders. I can’t train him Sareyna, he doesn’t want to learn. He’s convinced that his magic is enough.” Zevran flopped into a chair quite gracelessly.

“That bad?”

“Worse.” He said morosely. He turned and looked at her, “He resents me,” sighing heavily he added, “I did…something I shouldn’t have.”

“You hurt him.”

“I didn’t mean to. I don’t even know what I did to be honest.”

“Something changed between you then?”

“No, yes…I’m not sure. I got him to try something new. He seemed to like it, but then…he just shut down. And well you see how he’s been ever since. I can’t even speak with him, he just says nothing’s wrong.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Zev.”

Zev looked at her, “You’re dying to say I told you so. I can see it all over your face. Go on, get it over with.”

Sareyna shook her head. “I don’t know what to tell you about things between the two of you.” She stood up and moved to a set of shelves at the far side of the room. Rummaging through the different flasks she pulled one out. “But, as far as his not wanting to train, because he can rely on magic.” She tossed the flask to Zevran.

He caught it easily, his eyes widened as he realized what was in it. “He’ll kill me.”

“He won’t.” She walked to the window and looked out. Anders was still in the training yard, using ice spells on the training dummies. “He looks thirsty.”

“You’re going to poison him?”

“I’m going to make him realize that we’re trying to save his life.” She took the flask from Zevran and headed to get some waterskins and to fill them with a weak wine. She dosed both skins, not sure which one Anders would want and knowing the magebane wouldn’t affect her.

*********

“Hey, oh thanks, I am dying of thirst today.”

“Not a problem. Zev said he had some things to tend to, want to spar with me for a bit? I want to make sure you’re getting enough training.”

“Sure.” Anders quickly guzzled from the waterskin while Sareyna went to get herself a couple of dulled training swords. She stretched and warmed up as Anders rested and drank. “Did Zev teach you to fight like that?”

Sareyna turned to look back at Anders. “Like what?”

“With the two swords, don’t rogues usually use two daggers?”

“No, I taught him, but yes usually two daggers or a sword and a dagger.”

“So where did you learn?”

“I taught myself, it was the only way I had enough reach to beat my friend Rory.”

Anders closed the waterskin and picked his staff back up. “A little friendly rivalry then.”

“Yes, Rory was always a gentleman but I always wanted to kick his ass so bad I could taste it. I trained alone at night forever before I could do it right.” She shook her head. “Poor bastard, never saw what hit him.”

Anders laughed and stepped into the ring. “Ready?”

Sareyna crouched a little and nodded. Anders let loose a low level bolt of lightning, and Sareyna side stepped it just in time. Sareyna faded into shadow and Anders instantly put up a shield. “Ah, ah Anders, that’s cheating. You’re not going to see a Darkspawn stealth.”

“Maybe I’ll just always keep the shield up then.”

From right behind his ear she whispered. “Wouldn’t that be very…taxing.”

Anders jerked in surprise as his shield sputtered and died out. He tried to move away from her, but Sareyna shoved him hard from behind. Scrambling to keep his balance he whirled around, “You bitch!”

Sareyna took a quick step to him and pressed her sword against his chest. “Hey Anders, you’re dead.” She jumped back quickly and Anders swung out wildly with the staff. Quickly moving around him she pressed a sword to his throat. “Dead again.”

Anders knocked away the blade angrily. When he struck out wildly with the staff again Sareyna dropped her swords and grabbed the end of the staff. She shoved it roughly and it slid in Anders grasp, before he could regain his grip she jerked it again and pressed it against his adam’s apple. “I’m sorry folks, Anders has died.” She announced loudly.

Sareyna stepped away, she was starting to get worried, Anders’ face was beet red. This time when he swung the staff she ducked and moved close to him. She grabbed the staff and shoved him with her shoulder. As he fell she followed his body with the staff, she planted it scant inches from his face into the ground. “Hey Anders…”

“Yes, I’m dead, I’m fucking dead, are you happy? Now get off me.”

She stood and helped him to his feet. “I’m sorry, I was just…”

“Making a point, yes I get it.” He shook his head. “You sure know how to needle a guy.”

“Does that mean you’re going to actually try to learn what Zevran’s teaching you?”

Anders nodded. “How much did you give me?”

“Not a lot, you’ll be back to mage extraordinaire in less than an hour.”

“You made that look awfully easy.”

Sareyna shrugged, “Without your magic, you’re just a man, Anders. I’m not insulting you; I just want you to keep that in mind when you’re training.”

He sighed, “Tell Zev I’m ready. I should probably start when I can’t fall back on my magic.”

Sareyna held out her hand, “Still friends?”

Anders snorted but held out his hand. “Still friends.”

Sareyna smiled and headed back to the Keep, Zev was already moving down the steps. “So he’s going to train with me?”

“Yeah, be gentle, I was a little rough on his ego.”

“I saw. You’re a heartless woman.”

“No, I’m a worried friend, but they look very similar sometimes.”

Zevran leaned and kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”

“I’m just doing my job as Commander, and I don’t think he’ll be thanking you anytime soon for getting me on his back.”

“For now, I’ll be happy with him being alive. We can figure out the rest later.”

Sareyna nodded and moved back into the Keep to look for Morrigan. She found her sitting on the windowsill in her room. Morrigan barely acknowledged Sareyna when she came in, tilting her head briefly but never turning from the window.

“I received a report this morning of a group of Darkspawn heading for a fairly large farmstead. I’ve been cooped up here with Alistair, Anders and Zev for what feels like forever. I think the four of us will check it out.”

Morrigan turned and eased herself down from the window. “And why are you telling me?”

“Do you want to take care of the Keep while I’m gone?”

“No.”

Sareyna chuckled, “Alright, I’ll ask Nathaniel. But I would appreciate it if you teach Velanna some of your spells while we’re away. Anything you think will be useful and that you think she can learn.”

Morrigan made a face.

“I know you don’t like her, but please, for me?”

“Of course. I have…been meaning to speak with you.”

“About?”

“One of the new skills I picked up.”

“Anything useful?”

Morrigan cocked her head, “Usually, but it can be complicated.”

“Morrigan, I don’t care that you’re a blood mage. It’s one more skill that kills Darkspawn and can save the lives of Wardens.”

“You knew?”

“Did you or did you not tell us you spent time with Avernus. Just what else would he have been teaching you if not blood magic?”

Morrigan scowled, “He taught me many useful things, not just blood magic.”

“I’m sure he did, he lived a long time and seemed very knowledgeable, if a bit unscrupulous.”

Morrigan conceded, nodding before leaning back against the stone wall behind her. “I have a theory.”

“I’m not really up for cryptic today Morrigan.”

“I believe that when the Darkspawn took your blood in the silverite mine, that you and Zevran had a different reaction because of your link with the Archdemon. Essentially, both of you have shared blood with the Archdemon.”

Sareyna furrowed her brow. “How so?”

“Zevran told me how he became a Warden; he imbibed much more Archdemon blood than is normal. And you carried the Archdemon, sharing its blood for months.”

“But he wasn’t tainted when I carried him.”

“Perhaps it is just the blood itself that causes the link, not the taint.”

“Would that mean that Trelain is having the dreams also?”

Morrigan sighed, “I wish I knew. It does not appear so, but he also seems to keep himself out of the Fade. It is as if he is hiding from something there.”

“Or someone. We really should do that ritual we keep talking about and have someone speak with him in the Fade. Maybe he can help.”

“Then we will do it when you return from the Farmstead. I will make sure everything is ready when you return. I hope he has some answers, and Sareyna? I can’t go into the Fade.”

Sareyna smiled, “I know, Anders will go; he’s not hiding from an ancient abomination.” She cocked her head thoughtfully. “At least I don’t think he is.”

Morrigan rolled her eyes, then stretched slowly. “I need to get out for a bit.” Shapeshifting into a wolf she loped from the room and down the hall.

Sareyna left and headed towards Nathaniel’s office. They had decided to give him one because he had started to help Varel sift through the mountains of letters that were coming into the Keep asking for help. “Knock, knock.”

Nathaniel looked up from the letter he was reading. “Commander, how nice to see you.”

“Call me Commander again and I’ll take your chair away.”

Nathaniel grinned briefly before dropping the letter onto the desk and sitting back in the chair. “What can I do for you, ‘Reyna?”

“Want to take over for me for a bit? I’m going to check into that Farmstead we talked about this morning.”

“I can look into it.”

“I need to get out of the Keep, Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel nodded. “Not a problem, Varel and I can take care of everything.”

“Thank you.” She started to head for the door. “I’m starving, how about you?”

Smiling again Nathaniel stood up, “I’m always hungry.”

“Good, let’s go find Shannon. I heard she was going to bake some cookies today.”

Nathaniel’s eyes twinkled. “It’s been ages since I’ve had cookies.”

“You’ll have to beat me to get any.” With that Sareyna giggled and took off down the hall at a run.

Shaking his head in exasperation Nathaniel jogged after her.


	82. Old Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient for this chapter, I have been very sick.

Sareyna heard a sickening crunch followed by a dull thud as Alistair collapsed. He fell like a lead weight, obviously unconscious from the force of the blow. As the ogre stomped to where Alistair’s limp body lay Sareyna had a brief flash of another day, years before, of Lyna lying on the ground, her life blood draining from her.

“No!” Sareyna launched herself at the Ogre heedless of what was going on around her. All she could see were the Ogre, and Alistair’s prone and unconscious form. She jumped nimbly around the creature, keeping its lumbering form moving awkwardly as it tried to grab her or smack her away.

It was bleeding profusely from numerous cuts and Sareyna felt some of the fear and anger start to ebb away as she realized the beast was dying. She stepped back getting out of the ogre’s way as it began to fall when she felt a bright blaze of pain in her chest.

There was a painful scratch, a tickle in her chest and Sareyna closed her eyes, she remembered that feeling and tried not to cough, but was unable to stop it. Bright red flecks flew from her lips and she started to fall. She heard Zevran bellow from somewhere behind her but his voice seemed very far away.

She collapsed to her knees and keeled over to the side, trying not to fall on the blade that was sticking out of her chest. Everything became very dim and Sareyna wondered how it was possible to experience this much pain, twice in one’s life.

********

Anders looked over at the sound of Zevran’s scream and saw Sareyna falling to the ground a blade buried in her back. He started moving towards her as Zevran whipped faster and faster through the remaining Darkspawn. Zevran’s eyes were half wild and he never stopped that eerie scream as he swiftly beheaded Darkspawn after Darkspawn, moving closer and closer to the last cluster.

Anders dropped to his knees next to Sareyna and started to look at the wound when there was a bright flash of light followed by a wave of heat and a blast that knocked him clean over, only missing Sareyna’s body by mere inches. He sat up dazed and looked to see Zevran climbing slowly to his feet, black scorch marks covered him.

“Anders, save her.”

Anders knew that Zevran was yelling but he could barely hear what he was saying over the loud rushing noise in his ears. He turned back to Sareyna and motioned Zevran over. When Zevran was kneeling next to him he made sure Zevran was looking at him as he explained. “I need you to hold her still so I can pull the blade out. If she moves, it could kill her. It’s very close to her heart.”

Sareyna coughed, red flecks spewing from her lips as she tried to speak. “Check A…Alis…Alistair first.”

“I can see him from here, he’s breathing. Now be quiet.” Anders wrapped the end of his robe around his hand and grabbed the blood slicked handle. He looked into Zevran’s eyes. “Are you ready?”

Zevran nodded and Anders pulled steadily but slowly on the blade. He cringed as a fresh gout of blood started pouring from the wound as soon as he started moving it. He was going to have to work fast or she was going to bleed out. Once the blade was free he tossed it aside and grabbed a stack of bandages from his pack, he placed them on the ground and rolled Sareyna onto her back on top of the bandages.

Grabbing another stack he placed them on her chest and grabbed Zevran’s hands. “Put pressure here, I need you to keep pushing down, hard, until I tell you to stop. Don’t shift; don’t stop unless I tell you too.”

Zevran nodded and pressed both hands over the bandages. Zevran’s eyes slipped closed and he started speaking rapidly in Antivan. Anders ignored him and uncorked a lyrium potion. He drank it down quickly and sat several others, opened onto the ground next to him. He was already partially drained from the fight and it would be hard work just to save Sareyna’s life.

The bright sapphire of his healing energy surrounded Sareyna’s body and he could feel the cut through her body and the puncture to her lung. “Maker help me.” He muttered as he started the difficult work of putting her body back together. It was slow going and as her body started to cool he became anxious.

She was losing too much blood. “Harder Zev, press harder. She’s still bleeding too much.”

“I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Forget hurting her, she’s going to die.”

Zevran leaned forward, pressing much harder than before. “No, you will save her.”

********

He finished healing her, putting all the pieces of her back together just before the last lyrium potion gave out. She was whole, or at least as whole as he could make her, he couldn’t prevent the scarring, he didn’t have enough mana. But she had lost a lot of blood and only time would tell if she would live.

The landowners had come out of hiding long before and had moved Alistair into the house. They came again and helped Zevran and Anders move Sareyna inside as well. Once Sareyna was safely in a bed and covered he left to check on Alistair. He took a couple of injury kits and poultices with him and hoped that the warrior wasn’t injured too badly. Honestly, he had nothing left to give.

He moved into the room and saw a small boy sitting next to the bed. Hearing Anders come in he jumped up and ran to Anders sliding his small hand into Anders’ and tugging him toward the bed. Anders sat heavily on the bed and sighed.

“It’s alright mister. I fixed him. He’s just tired.”

Anders eyes widened, “You…”

Suddenly, a woman came into the room and scooped the small boy up. She laughed nervously, “He’s just playing. He likes to pretend. It looks like your friend was just knocked out he’ll be fine.”

“No mama, I fixed him like you said.”

The woman looked ready to bolt. Anders smiled and stood, he walked over to the doorway where she stood holding the boy. “What’s your name?”

The boy was grinning, obviously pleased. “Darin.”

“Darin, what was wrong with the man?”

“He hurt his head and his leg, but I fixed it.”

“Thank you Darin, you did a great job. You have a wonderful gift.” He turned to look at Darin’s mother. “Ma’am, the last thing I will ever do is send anyone to that wretched tower. Getting out was the best thing that ever happened to me. Bring him to the Keep if you want, I will try to teach him how to control it and hopefully he can have a real life.”

The mother’s eyes teared up, “Thank you; we don’t have many people out this way.” She gestured to Alistair. “His right leg was busted, the thigh bone. Darin said he had blood in his head, but I’m not sure what he meant.”

Anders nodded. “I do, thank you; your son probably saved his life.” He shook his head sadly realizing Alistair could have died, and he hadn’t even bothered to check him. “I’m…I have nothing left.”

“Shh, you saved that girl.”

“We’ll see, she lost a lot of blood, maybe too much.”

“You can stay here as long as you need. Maker knows we owe you everything.”

“I think I’ll go rest for a bit.” He gestured to Alistair. “If he wakes up he might be a bit panicked, just bring him to her. She’s his wife.”

The woman nodded and moved out of Anders’ way. Anders stumbled back into the room where Sareyna was and unrolled his bedroll. He stretched out on it, on the floor and fell asleep almost immediately.

********

Zevran sat on the bed and watched Sareyna, a mixture of emotions surging through him that he had no right to. His heart ached watching her lay there, so still and pale. He wanted to be angry with her for being so stupid, but protecting the people she loved was part of what made her who she was, part of what made her the woman he loved.

He wanted to be angry with Alistair for taking such a risk in going after an ogre on his own, but they all knew that Alistair had done it many times before, all with no difficulty. He wanted to be angry with Anders for not being able to fix her right away, but he knew the limitations of magic and was quite impressed Anders had been able to do as much as he had for her.

In all honesty, he was mostly angry with himself. He hadn’t kept a good enough eye on her, he had let that Darkspawn slip past him and impale her. And he was scared, the tight knot of fear clenched deep in his gut. She was so very pale, and hadn’t moved at all. He had failed her and now she was going to die.

He wanted to touch her, but didn’t trust himself not to weep if she was still cold like she had been outside. So instead, he sat watching her and berating himself, arms carefully crossed over his chest. When Alistair stumbled into the room a few hours later, looking pained and confused Zevran quickly looked away.

“What happened? She alright?” Alistair moved to the bed and sat next to Sareyna. He reached out and touched her hand then recoiled slightly and stood up. “Zev, her hand’s cold, what the hell is going on?”

His throat tight, Zev spoke quietly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t see it.” He shook his head sadly, staring at the heavy quilt on the bed. “It slipped right past me.”

Alistair took a step towards the end of the bed and grabbed Zevran’s arm. He jerked him off the bed and Zevran ungracefully stumbled to the floor. He had no will to stand and couldn’t look Alistair in the eye.

Still holding Zevran’s arm he pulled him to his feet. “What slipped past you? What happened to her?”

“I should have been watching better, I should have protected her.”

Alistair’s voice was getting louder with each repetition. “What happened, **tell me**!” he was nearly shouting and was shaking Zevran as if to shake the answer loose from him.

“Hey!” Anders barked as he lumbered to his feet from the bedroll and grabbed Alistair’s arm. “Let him go, he didn’t do anything. She was trying to protect _you_.”

“Does someone want to tell me why my wife is out cold and feels like ice?”

Anders moved around the bed and his healing energy encapsulated Sareyna and pulsed briefly before flickering back out. “She’s hanging on.”

“H…hanging on? Anders, is she going to be alright?”

Anders headed for the door, “Come outside with me.”

********

Alistair flashed a look to Zevran before following Anders from the small hut. “Is she going to die?” he asked as soon as the door had closed behind the two of them.

“I don’t know. She lost a lot of blood, that’s why she feels cold. But I haven’t found a trace of infection, so that is promising.”

“You said she was protecting me?”

“I didn’t see exactly what happened. I heard her yelling and glanced up, you were on the ground and she was heading for the ogre. The next thing I know, Zevran is screaming like some awful creature right out of a nightmare and Sareyna is laying on the ground with a sword in her chest.

I healed her as best as I could, there’s going to be a scar, but she lost a lot of blood, so now we just have to wait and see.” Suddenly, Anders furrowed his brow; his healing energy flared bright and cascaded down over his own form. “Hmm, I have to go check Zevran.”

“Why? Were you two hurt?”

“I think he used one of Dworkin’s explosives. It knocked me over, cracked one of my ribs. I must have been too tired to notice. I have to make sure he’s alright.” With that he turned and went back into the hut, his healing magic flaring out to touch Zev before he had barely entered the room.

********

“What…Oh, thanks.”

Anders nodded, “You didn’t notice?”

“I was sore, but considering…” Zevran unconsciously moved forward a bit before catching himself and moving back to the foot of the bed.

Alistair had just settled back onto the bed when the woman of the house peeked into the room. “I’ve made dinner sers, we would be honored if you would join us.”

Anders and Alistair both stood, when Zevran didn’t move Alistair paused. “Zev?”

Zev shook his head, “It’s my fault she’s like this, I’ll stay with her.”

“It’s not…”

Zev snapped his head around and glared at Alistair, “Not my fault? I’m supposed to watch her back, and I let her literally get stabbed in the back. It _is_ my fault, now go eat.”

Looking unsure, Alistair shuffled from the room, following Anders. He returned a few moments later with a bowl of stew and held it out to Zev. Gritting his teeth Zev tersely declined.

“How are you going to watch over her with your stomach growling?”

“I’ll be fine, one meal won’t affect me.”

“That might have been so before you were a Warden, but not any longer. Besides, you and I both know one meal will turn into another and another.”

Zev looked up at him. “You think you know me that well?” his anger simmering just below the surface.

Taking a deep breath Alistair sat down, “I know that the last thing I want to do right now is eat, but I know I must. None of us really have an appetite, but what if the Darkspawn return? I have to be at my best, especially if I want to protect her.”

Zevran didn’t move or speak; he sat studying Alistair for several moments.

“If you want to blame someone, blame me. Wasn’t it me she was trying to protect when she was hurt?”

Zevran looked up a bit, his pained eyes meeting Alistair’s. “She didn’t even scream, she didn’t make a sound.”

Alistair tentatively touched Zevran’s arm. Zevran leaned forward into the touch and rested his forehead against Alistair’s shoulder. Alistair wrapped his arm around Zevran in an awkward hug as Zevran leaned against him. Zevran didn’t cry, he just stayed there for several moments, trying to borrow some of Alistair’s strength. As he felt himself start to calm a bit he sat back on his heels and took the bowl of stew.

Alistair’s hand slid lightly down Zevran’s arm and he reassuringly squeezed Zev’s hand before standing and heading for the door. Alistair returned with a bowl of his own and sat on the bed next to Zevran, the two of them watching Sareyna’s slow breaths while they ate.


	83. Something In The Blood

Renault read over his notes, carefully memorizing as much of it as he could. He would send the message tonight, his course was set and he did not want to make another mistake. He was sure this new breed of warriors would be able to put an end to the Blight.

Renault had become panicked and frenzied as the Blight dragged on and on, it seemed the whole world would be tainted and destroyed. Many times over Dumat had been slayed, yet he returned again each time. It wasn’t until after he had been slayed a dozen times that Renault had discovered how he was doing it.

Dumat was an old and wily elf, very smart and a powerful mage besides. He was somehow using the corruption within himself and the creatures he called to him to move his essence from body to body. His magics, still kept intact through the transfer from one body to the next, enabled him to transform back into the dragon.

Renault realized that he had been right all along, the blood was the key, but more importantly it was the corruption. Since Dumat seemed to be the most corrupted of all the creatures, he followed the advancing army on one of their vain attempts to slay the beast. Following them was no chore, as he heard Dumat calling almost constantly.

After months of travel the mages and knights were able to fell the dragon, yet again. As night stretched over the battlefield Renault went to the great beast and collected a good quantity of blood from the carcass. As he returned to his camp several miles away from the main camp he ensnared two sentries to perform experiments on.

His first attempts were more failures. But as he let himself fall farther and farther behind Dumat he began thinking clearly again. He was more careful and precise with his experiments, on both humans and Darkspawn. His results astounded even him.

Many of his experimental subjects died immediately, but not all. He found that if he gave the Archdemon blood to the Darkspawn they seemed to go mad and most often killed themselves. It was years before he realized what was happening. An emissary had cursed him with broken speech for taking away ‘the beautiful music’, right before he too killed himself.

Renault had no idea how Dumat’s blood could silence the dragon’s call, but he still didn’t understand what magic Dumat used to produce the haunting music either. He began testing on humans to see what effect the blood would have on them. They all died, some immediately, some took as long as an hour, but none of them as far as he could tell ever heard Dumat’s song.

Using Darkspawn blood instead of Dumat’s blood would almost always immediately kill the humans. Those that lived though could hear Dumat calling and yearned to go to him. They too eventually died as the corruption slowly ate through them, but it was an interesting discovery. What if there was some way to capture that ability to hear Dumat, without the need to follow and serve him?

Wouldn’t it be an advantage to always know where Dumat was, even if he had not yet transformed into a dragon again? And what if there was a way to get Dumat into one of these corrupted humans, would they just become yet another vessel for him?

He slowly reduced the amount of Dumat’s blood he gave to his experimental subjects. Although the number of people who immediately died did not change, the ones who didn’t die immediately began to live a little longer. And the few who were coherent enough to speak gave him astounding information. They could feel the Darkspawn being kept and experimented on.

Renault had been fascinated by the idea and immediately decided to try mixing the blood to see what would happen. Mixing the blood half and half had proven disastrous, almost all of the subjects had immediately died.

He had tried to reduce the amount of Darkspawn blood and increased the amount of Dumat’s blood first. Though more subjects had immediately survived, all of them had become mad and were utterly worthless as test subjects. Blessedly, they all died within the first hour.

Reversing the proportions seemed somewhat more successful, a few more subjects lived through the initial ingestion and only a few went mad. However, none of them lived more than 20 hours. As his supply of Dumat’s blood dwindled he began to ration it and found that it was quite potent. Only a couple of drops were necessary to get the desired effect from Dumat’s blood.

Even with the discovery, his research did not move forward. All of the subjects died in less than a day. And to make matters worse he would need to move again, it had become almost impossible to find new subjects, yet again. The Blight had ravaged the land and most of the people had left ahead of it.

His fifth, or was it sixth, assistant had perished, succumbing to the taint carried by the experimental subjects and so Renault was alone again. Lightning crackled along Renault’s fingers as he fought to reign in his ire. One more day and then he would move on.

He lifted the flask holding Dumat’s blood and almost dropped it when the lightning still dancing across his fingers seemed to dance across the surface of the blood. When he looked down he realized the blood had turned an iridescent purple color.

Being the inquisitive mage he was, he decided to test it immediately. Mixing it with fresh Darkspawn blood he quickly moved down the stairs to the basement, where he kept his last few subjects. Deciding there was no point in moving them when he left the following day he gave the concoction to all three of them.

When two of them lived he couldn’t believe his luck. It had been much more likely that all three would die. They passed out , but after so many months he was used to it, he sat patiently in a chair and watched them curiously. Their faces contorted and they moaned as they appeared to dream. This was something new entirely.

Slowly, the woman awoke and rose to her feet. She gripped her head, moaning in obvious pain. “What happened?”

Renault’s eyes widened and he stood moving close to the bars. “How do you feel?”

“My head is killing me.” She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. “Where is that music coming from?”

“You can hear it?”

“Of course I can.”

Renault remembered her now. She had been hard to capture, she had fought like a little demon. Only by paralyzing her was he able to capture her. Renault had no doubt that had she been a mage, he might very well have not survived the encounter.

“Do you feel a buzzing in your head?”

She looked at him with a furrowed brow. “A what?”

“A feeling like there are bugs in your head.”

“No, it just hurts. What did you do to us?”

The man in the cell next to her stated to wake up, Renault raced up the stairs to retrieve his writing supplies before descending back to the basement. He peppered the two with questions, writing rapidly in his journal. Finally, too tired to remain he headed up to his rooms, wanting to get some decent sleep before disposing of the bodies the next day.

He had been surprised the following evening when both were still alive. And they had been alive the following night as well as the next and the next. He brought them food and talked with them daily trying to keep track of their progress. It was nearly a month before either of them felt the buzzing in their head.

It was the woman, she had felt the strange bug crawling sensation in her head and mentioned it. Each day it seemed to increase. It did not pain her, but she said she found it quite distracting. Neither of them fought him much once he told them that the information he was getting from them would help to end the Blight.

After several months he saw that they were taking comfort in each other and decided to let them share a cell. The two seemed somehow drawn to each other, and quickly bonded. Renault thought perhaps it was just their shared incarceration, but wondered if the changes their bodies seemed to be undergoing were perhaps a part of it.

Both reported feeling stronger and healthier. The woman had stopped her menses after just a few months. Originally, they had thought her pregnant, but when Renault examined her he found that she was not and that her womb seemed to be damaged. He carefully tracked her body over the next few months and was concerned to find that the damage to her womb was ongoing. The woman, even if he were to free her, would never be able to bear children. He decided to check the man as well, and found that his sex organs were even more damaged than hers.

As time ticked by he filled notebook after notebook with information. He theorized that with his procedure a body could become corrupted enough to draw the attention of Dumat. Renault often wondered what would happen if that were to happen. Could a human with their mind still working overrule Dumat’s essence when it entered them? Would Dumat become even more dangerous?

Unable to contain the need to know any longer, Renault offered the pair their freedom, if they would fight Dumat. Both easily agreed and he put them both to sleep. He dressed them in armor and strapped weapons to them. Putting their still sleeping body into a cart he used the Eluvian to travel as close to Dumat as he could. He left them and moved off to watch what they would do.

Waking to the noise of the soldiers not far from them, they both moved quickly to the camp and offered their services for the coming fight. The following night, Renault was amazed as each of them cut an impressive swath through the Darkspawn towards Dumat. Fate, however, was not on his side and both were cut down short of their objective, first the man, then the woman.

Cursing, Renault moved away from the camp. He needed to find a new way to test what would happen. Unfortunately, he had no more of Dumat’s blood and Dumat had survived the battle relatively unscathed. This close to Dumat, Renault’s mind was again in a tail spin.

It was hard to think with that blasted song in his head constantly. Calling forth a demon he slayed it and took its life force, hoping that it would not only sustain him, but might help to clear his mind as well. And it did help; he had a brilliant idea, a sheer stroke of genius. He would get those warriors to do the experiment for him.

It would be a simple matter of entering the Fade. Non mages were fairly easy to influence in the Fade. And if he were to convey the message to several of them, he increased his chances of success two ways. More messages meant more potential subjects as well as a higher chance of them following the suggestion. They would probably assume it was a message from the gods. It would be almost too easy.

********

Zevran gasped and jerked upright. Alistair touched his arm softly, “Shh, you fell asleep.”

Zevran looked around the room and saw that Anders was asleep on his bedroll on the floor, and Sareyna was still too pale and still on the bed. He turned to Alistair, “Did you sleep?”

“Not yet, I thought maybe at least one of us should stay awake to watch her. Did you have another dream? You were mumbling.”

Zevran nodded, “I did, but I’m awake now, why don’t you try to get some sleep. I’ll watch her.”

Alistair, who looked haggard, nodded, “I’ll get my bedroll.”

“You could stay here.”

Alistair gave him a half hearted smile, “I take up a bit more room than you do, I can’t sleep sitting up.”

Zevran nodded, “Stay here, I’ll get it. I don’t want you to wake everyone .” He slid out of the room and returned minutes later with Alistair’s pack.

“Thank you.” Alistair yawned as he set his bedroll on the floor. “Oh, wait, your dream…was it?”

“Yes, but it can wait till morning, get some sleep, Tesoro.”

Alistair snuggled under the covers, “Night, Zev.” He rolled on his side and his slow, easy breathing showed that he had fallen asleep in moments.

Zevran looked around the room at his friends sleeping around him; he saw their weariness and fear etched on their faces even in sleep. His gut clenched as he realized he was sure to look as haunted as they did. They were each broken in their own way, not quite whole and Sareyna loved and cared for each of them anyways.

He reached out and gently took Sareyna’s hand. “You have to come back to us, Querida, we are all lost without you.”

For a moment he thought he felt her hand squeeze his lightly, but as he watched it, it was perfectly still and still too cold.


	84. Taming The Shrew

He had gone to her room just to speak to her and he’d been half afraid he would make a fool of himself. The door was open so he walked in, convinced she wouldn’t even be there, she would be on one of her moonlit excursions.

His heart stopped when he saw her. She was indescribably beautiful standing in front of the window, head tilted back, eyes closed, apparently enjoying the gentle breeze that wafted through the window. Her raven hair was loose and cascaded in gentle waves down her back. She wore what looked to be a long linen tunic that stopped right above her knees.

Not completely sure why he did it, he stepped back into the shadows and cloaked himself in darkness. As if she suddenly sensed him, Morrigan’s head snapped up and her eyes opened. Turning, she scanned the room carefully. Apparently satisfied she was still alone she looked back out the window, placed her hands on the sill and leaned forward looking out at the stars.

This was a part of Morrigan most never saw, her simple love for nature and the night. Nathaniel couldn’t help himself; silently he moved behind her and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. She didn’t scream but stiffened and gasped in surprise.

“You are an incredibly beautiful woman, Morrigan.” Nathan smiled as she relaxed against him. “You were just too tempting to resist.” He bent his head down and kissed her neck.

“Do you often sneak around my room and spy on me?”

Nathaniel chuckled, “No, but maybe I should. Seems I’ve been missing out.”

“So, is there a reason you were lurking in the shadows, haunting my room?”

Nathaniel slid his free hand down her arm lightly and nuzzled her neck, “Come to bed with me, Morrigan.”

Morrigan snorted, “What makes you think I would even entertain such an idea?”

Unseen to Morrigan, Nathaniel smirked, “Oh, you’ve entertained the idea alright. You are not nearly as unreadable as you think you are. I am not some untried youth. Your lingering looks, how often you touch my arms when I’m training you with the bow, not exactly subtle.”

Morrigan pulled away from him and turned to face him. “And what about you? You stand a lot closer to me than is strictly necessary to train me. You seem to love to correct my form, standing and holding the bow and my arm, practically surrounding me.”

“And here I am asking you to come to bed with me.”

Morrigan looked away, “I can’t give you…”

Nathaniel caressed her arm lightly, “I’m too old to believe in ‘happily ever after’. I would just like to enjoy your company.” His eyes scanned over her body slowly and with a wolfish smile he added, “and your body.”

Morrigan laughed and stepped forward; running her hands over his chest she answered, “I can live with that.”

“Good.” He scooped her up and was rewarded with another of her girlish giggles. He placed her on the bed and was immediately attacked. Morrigan knelt on the bed and started tugging Nathaniel’s tunic off. When he sat on the bed to take off his boots Morrigan knelt behind him and untied the laces of his trousers.

Nathaniel couldn’t help but laugh at her sudden eagerness. When his boots were off he stood to remove his trousers. Morrigan grabbed a hold of the back of his trousers and dragged him down onto the bed. As soon as his back touched the mattress Morrigan climbed over him, sitting astride his hips.

“Been a while?” he smirked.

Morrigan narrowed her eyes, “Quiet.” Leaning forward she bit his shoulder where it joined his neck and was less than gentle.

Nathaniel’s body tensed and slightly arched as a ripple of pleasure rode through his body tinged with pain. Morrigan’s fingers caressed his chest, mapping out the planes of muscle and the faint lines of scars. She sunk her teeth lightly into the muscle of his bicep and giggled when Nathaniel hissed.

He stayed still letting her explore his body, her uncalloused fingers surprisingly soft in counterpoint to the sharp bite of her teeth. She seemed to be warring with herself, trying to take her time, but losing the battle as her hands moved lower and lower.

Her hand skimmed over the top of his trousers and Nathaniel inhaled. She grabbed the waist band and he obliged her by lifting his hips so she could slide them off. She took his smalls off in the same movement. Once he was bare underneath her, her eyes traveled slowly over his skin. Nathaniel could feel it as if it were a caress.

His erection was already straining, “Let me see you.”

With a slight smirk she raised herself up and slowly peeled the tunic off. Her skin was pale and perfect. Nathaniel’s fingers lightly traced the skin over her ribs and down her back. It was completely unmarred, not a single mark on it at all.

He suddenly felt the urge to mar her skin. Hands wrapped around her waist he sat up and bit the slope of her breast gently. He sucked the pale flesh, his tongue probing her tender skin. He sucked harder and heard her gasp above him. Finally, releasing her he pulled back with a satisfied smirk as he saw the red welt on her breast.

“Marking me, honestly?”

Nathaniel gave a soft chuckle, and leaned forward again flicking the tip of his tongue over her swollen nipple. “Doesn’t seem to have bothered you all that much.”

Morrigan opened her mouth to retort but all that came out was a moan as Nathaniel’s lips closed over her nipple. His hands squeezed her breasts gently, massaging them. Morrigan’s head dropped back as his thumb skirted over her other nipple.

Nathaniel scraped his teeth lightly over Morrigan’s nipple and was surprised when she hissed in pain. Placing gentle kisses on her nipples he switched his attention to her other nipple. Clearly, Morrigan was more sensitive than he had thought.

Morrigan’s fingers intertwined in his hair as he lavished both of her breasts with attention. She seemed completely content, just enjoying the ministrations of his mouth on her. Slowly, Nathaniel’s hand moved down her body to slip between them.

Morrigan gasped and her hips rocked forward. When she opened her eyes and looked at Nathaniel, he saw that they were dark with lust. She pushed him back down flat, leaning forward she let her breasts rub gently against his face. Turning his head he took one of her nipples back into his mouth relishing her moans.

She pulled back a little and arched her back. Reaching between them she grabbed his erection and positioned it under herself. Slowly, she lowered herself down and Nathaniel groaned, trying to stay still as she stretched around him, engulfing him in her wet heat.

Morrigan moaned loudly, “Yes.” As she settled fully onto him. Nathaniel grabbed her hips and moved her up and down in tandem with the movements of his hip s. Morrigan’s hands settled on his chest as she braced herself and moved with him.

They moved languidly, almost slow, enjoying every inch of friction as the heat built slowly within them. Nathaniel watched her intently as she bit her lip, eyes closed in pleasure. She moved sinuously, undulating above him, her whole body swaying with the movements of their hips.

Nathaniel’s hand moved between them as he sought to bring her even more pleasure. She cried out and her hips stuttered as he touched her. He was gentle, using light caresses in time to with his hips. Morrigan’s lips parted and her head fell back again, sitting back, she ran her hands over her body, caressing her breasts and lightly pinching her nipples.

Moving his fingers faster, Nathaniel was rewarded with Morrigan’s loud cries as she clenched around him. Nathaniel stroked up into her a few more times before spending inside of her. Slowly, Morrigan’s eyes drifted open.

“That was…nice.”

Nathaniel raised a brow. “Nice?”

Morrigan shrugged noncommittally.

Nathaniel harrumphed then rolled them over, pulling out of her as he laid her underneath him on her back. Holding her thighs Nathaniel moved down between her legs. He used the flat of his tongue and swiped up her slit making Morrigan arch up off the mattress and squeak.

When he went to lick her again she grabbed his hair pulling him away from her sex. “No, please.”

Nathaniel moved up and laid next to her, “Sensitive little thing, aren’t you?”

“Just because I don’t need to be bludgeoned to enjoy myself, doesn’t mean I’m sensitive.”

Nathaniel nodded sagely. “Mind if I rest here for a bit?”

Morrigan made such an exaggerated face of looking put out that Nathaniel almost laughed. “I suppose, if you must.”

The two of them lounged in companionable silence, neither quite ready to call it a night, just yet.


	85. Blood Of My Blood

Velanna came running out of the Keep at full speed. She almost collided right into Seranni before sweeping her up into her arms. “Seranni, are you all right? Creators, you’re burning up.” She hastily set Seranni down and noticed the clouding in her eyes. Velanna shook her a little, “Seranni!”

“They killed all of them?”

Velanna’s face contorted, “Yes.”

“He let me go. I was so angry, why did they do that? I was helping him, like he asked.”

“Come inside, Seranni.” Velanna pulled her towards the Keep; Seranni had a hard time navigating the steps.

Nathaniel gasped as the doors swung open. “Velanna, she has Blight sickness.”

“I know, give her the Joining, it can save her.”

Nathaniel looked around nervously, “It might kill her.”

Velanna straightened her back and pinned Nathaniel with her flinty stare, “She’s dead if we don’t.”

“Can she…”

“Please, I know I am asking a lot, but she’s my sister…and…and she had been with that Darkspawn, she might have information we need.” Seranni slumped and Velanna had to tighten her grip so she wouldn’t fall to the floor completely.

“Very well, get her comfortable, I will be back shortly.” Nathaniel jogged out of the room calling for Varel.

********

“With all due respect ser, you are not Commander of the Grey. The decision is not yours.”

Nathaniel clenched his fist. “This is not a debate Varel, I am the acting Commander with Sareyna and Alistair both gone. Get the blood and prepare the Joining.”

“I must protest.”

“Fine, just do it later.” Nathaniel snapped before heading up the stairs to gather the other Wardens for the ceremony.

********

Seranni could barely hold her head up, Velanna had to hold the chalice and bring it to Seranni’s lips. They all watched as she weakly swallowed. None of them, not even Velanna were surprised when she choked and clutched at her throat.

Velanna wrapped her arms around Seranni, “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I never should have taken you from the clan. Forgive me.” She cried, great sobs wracking her body as Seranni’s body stilled in her arms. “Oh Creators, forgive me, forgive me.” She laid her head on Seranni’s shoulder and sobbed.

The others shifted uncomfortably back and forth on their feet. Nathaniel dismissed them and followed them out. He grabbed a shovel and headed outside of the Keep, he moved towards the back of the property where there was a garden. He worked swiftly, trying not to think about what had just happened.

The hours passed quickly and he finally had the grave dug out. He climbed out of the hole and took off, touring the grounds looking for a sapling. Finally, finding one he carefully dug it up and went inside to find Velanna had not moved. She was no longer crying but there was a far away look in her eyes.

“Velanna, we need to send her off to the Creators.” He said quietly and deferentially.

Velanna’s head snapped up and he could see the venom in her eyes. He steeled himself for her anger but it didn’t come, instead her eyes softened.

“You found a sapling?”

“Yes, Sareyna told me a bit about the Dalish. I know I’m not Dalish, but I would be honored if you would let me join you and help you take care of her.”

Velanna’s lower lip quivered and tears welled in her eyes but did not spill over. She nodded, and took the sapling from his hands. “Please.”

Nathaniel knelt down and lifted Seranni from Velanna’s arms. “What first?” He had to keep her focused. Hopefully, once they made it through this she would be able to try to move on finally.

“We…we need to bathe her.” Velanna stood and walked woodenly towards the stairs. “In my room please.”

Nathaniel followed her carrying the small elf. He stopped a servant and asked them to bring water to Velanna’s room. Once in the room Velanna gestured to the bed and Nathaniel set Seranni down upon it. Stepping back he watched as Velanna wrung her hands and looked around the room.

“I don’t have anything. What am I going to do. Oh, Seranni, I’m so sorry.” She started to cry again.

“Please, tell me what you need and I will find it.”

“A dress, something nice to put her in after we bathe her, and a shroud to wrap her in.”

“Okay, I can get those. What kind of dress would she have liked?” Nathaniel tried to keep his voice quiet and reassuring, not wanting to upset Velanna further.

Velanna was staring at Seranni’s body on the bed. “Red…she liked red.”

Nathaniel nodded, “Will you be alright if I go to get those things?”

Velanna nodded absently and sat on the bed next to her sister’s body and brushed her hair back from her face. Nathaniel left the room quickly and jogged down to the basements. He rummaged around in one of the rooms for several minutes before he found exactly what he was looking for.

Sifting through the crate of Delilah’s old clothes he found a simply cut red dress. He pulled the fabric free and draped it over his shoulder as he moved to another crate, this one full of linens. Opening the box he found one of the better quality sheets and grabbed it. Closing both crates quickly he headed back to Velanna’s room.

He knocked on the door lightly but there was no answer. “Velanna?” again getting no response he pushed open the door slowly and saw Velanna had removed Seranni’s clothing while he was gone. Seranni’s skin was pale and mottled grey in several areas. Velanna was working a soft cloth gently over the body and he could smell jasmine in the air.

He stayed near the door, not wanting to be obtrusive, but not wanting to leave her alone again either. Velanna began to sing softly as she washed Seranni’s body. Nathaniel was surprised that Velanna had such a beautiful voice; it was a clear and beautiful alto.

Velanna’s singing ceased and she turned to Nathaniel, “Help me turn her, please.”

Setting the dress and sheet down in a chair he moved silently to the bed and helped her to roll Seranni up on her side so that Velanna could wash her back. He held her in place while Velanna worked diligently, her soft voice filling the room with beautiful music again. Nathaniel found himself closing his eyes and letting himself be lulled by her singing.

Velanna was oddly calm when next she spoke. “Did you find a dress?”

Gently releasing Seranni onto her back he nodded and scooped it up from the chair. He held it up and showed it to Velanna. Velanna took the dress and waited for Nathaniel to join her back at the bed so he could help her move Seranni’s body so they could put the dress on her.

Once she was dressed Velanna carefully combed her hair and made two small plaits, one at each temple. Nathaniel brought Velanna the sheet and helped her to place Seranni’s small body on it. Once she was centered on the sheet he stood by quietly while Velanna used a whip stitch to close the shroud.

Velanna stepped back and swallowed with apparent difficulty. “I’m ready.”

Nathaniel scooped Seranni’s body up off the bed and carried her gingerly back down the stairs and out of the Keep. Velanna followed a few steps behind him, carrying the sapling as he carried her sister to the garden. Nathaniel laid Seranni gently on the ground and climbed into the grave. He pulled her down and placed her gently into the bottom of the grave before climbing back out.

Velanna looked stoic, she nodded to the pile of dirt and Nathaniel started to fill the grave back in. Velanna kept silent the entire time, not even a tear fell. Once the grave was filled in Nathaniel stepped back respectfully.

“Would you like me to leave now?”

Velanna didn’t respond. She moved until she knelt beside the grave. She began singing again, one of the most beautiful songs Nathaniel had ever heard. Using her hands she dug a small hole. Only once she had placed the sapling in the hole did she start crying again.

The song became even more achingly beautiful as it became interspersed with Velanna’s sobs. Nathaniel found himself brought near to tears himself, even though he had not really known Seranni. He stayed beside Velanna, silently until she finished.

Standing she turned to him, “I’d like to be alone now please.” Her voice was quiet and respectful, nothing like what he had come to expect from Velanna.

“Of course.” Nathaniel turned and headed back towards the Keep.

“Nathaniel?”

He stopped and turned to look at her.

“Thank you for trying.” Tears were coursing down her cheeks now.

Unsure of what to say, Nathaniel nodded and headed back into the Keep, leaving her alone to grieve in her own way.


	86. Homeward Bound

“Zevran, come here.” Anders voice was calm. Sareyna still hadn’t woken up, but she didn’t seem to be getting any worse.

Zevran walked into the room slowly, and looked expectantly at Anders.

“I need you to hold her upright for me. I’m going to use magic to get her to drink some of this broth. It might be messy.”

Zevran looked towards the door, but moved towards the bed. “Where’s Alistair?”

“He left early this morning. The farmer gave him a horse to ride to the Keep. I told him to bring the cart so we can get her back.”

Zevran scowled, “Why Alistair?”

Anders sighed; he was so tired of the two of them, each of them blaming themselves for Sareyna’s accident. “Because he was raised in a stable and can ride horses better than either of us.”

Placated, Zevran nodded and positioned Sareyna so she was sitting between his legs, her back cradled against his chest. He tipped her head back onto his shoulder and nodded to Anders. Anders carefully opened her mouth and put a spoonful of broth in her mouth. He used his magic to manipulate her muscles to mimic swallowing.

It was a long and messy process but they finally succeeded in getting her to swallow all of the broth. Anders sent Zevran for some warm water to clean Sareyna with then sent him outside to help the farmer. Zevran reluctantly left, clearly not comfortable with leaving.

Anders took off the top of Sareyna’s armor and cleaned her up as best as he could with the warm water before drying her off. He covered her up then grabbed some oil and cleaned her armor before putting it back on her. Hesitating for a second he decided to take off the bottom of her armor and clean them as well.

He quickly cleaned the stale sweat from her body before working the oil into her leathers. Anders struggled to put them back onto her and was sweating a bit once he had finished. With Sareyna fed, cleaned and covered Anders moved to sit in the only chair in the room. He picked Sareyna’s boots up and oiled them.

********

Alistair slid from the horse handing the reins off to the stable master. “I need the cart ready to go as soon as possible.” Without waiting for a reply he jogged into the Keep.

Varel rose from his chair quickly, “Ser, is everything alright? Where is the Commander?”

“She was injured, I’m taking the cart back to get her, she’s can’t travel on foot or horseback. How are things here?”

“Everything is running smoothly, ser.”

Alistair replied distractedly before heading up the stairs, “Good, good.”

He knocked on the door to Nathaniel’s office. “Nathaniel?”

“Come in.” Alistair pushed open the door and walked in, upon seeing him Nathaniel shot to his feet. “What’s wrong?”

Alistair took a deep breath; in truth he had been fighting his panic the whole way to the Keep. “Sareyna was hurt. It’s pretty bad.”

“Couldn’t Anders heal her?”

“He did, but she lost a lot of blood. Now it’s a waiting game. I’m going back to the farmstead with the cart to get her. I need you to make sure our rooms are ready when we return, fresh linens and what not. She’s bedridden for now.” Alistair paused and fought back the tears that threatened again. “I want to bring her right up when we get here.”

“Of course, not a problem. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Alistair gave him a small smile, “Just what you’re already doing. Thank you for your help Nathaniel. I’m probably going to need you to continue to help me when we return.”

Nathaniel nodded, “As long as you need.”

“Thanks.” Alistair turned and left the room, he barely noticed Nathaniel leaving right behind him.

********

“Shannon?”

“Just a moment, ser.”

Nathaniel waited, leaning slightly against the waist high table in the middle of the room. Shannon came out of the pantry with a basket and handed it to Nathaniel. “For the lieutenant.”

Nathaniel chuckled, “You really are amazing.”

Shannon shook her head. “I heard he was here and was going to be leaving soon; I thought he might be a bit hungry is all.”

Nathaniel nodded sagely, “Ah, I see.”

“Have a good day, ser.”

Nathaniel’s lip twitched, “It’s Nathaniel, Shannon, as you well know.”

“Aye, and the Commander is Sareyna, yet you call her ‘Commander’ all the same.”

“Fair enough.” He turned and strode swiftly towards the Keep’s courtyard. Alistair was already climbing into the cart; in the back was a load of hay and several blankets. “Alistair.”

Alistair turned his head and eyed Nathaniel nervously. “Yes?”

“Here, Shannon thought you might be hungry.” He handed the basket up to Alistair.

Alistair smiled, “I think I love that woman.”

“I think we all do a bit.”

Alistair settled the basket down next to him. “Hopefully, we’ll be back before sundown tomorrow.”

“We’ll be waiting.”

********

“Are you sure it’s safe to move her?”

Anders tried to not sound annoyed but he had to keep repeating the same things over and over and it was irritating him. “It was safe the first two times that Alistair asked and it was safe the first time you asked. And it is still safe now. Can the two of you just help me and stop acting like I don’t know what I’m doing? Have a little faith.”

Both Alistair and Zevran grumbled, but they helped wrap Sareyna in the blankets Alistair had brought so she would stay warm on the trip back to the Keep. Once she was wrapped sufficiently Alistair scooped her up and carried her out to the cart. He placed her gently in the middle of the hay in the back, making sure she would be as comfortable as possible.

The three men decided to drive straight through to the Keep. Alistair and Zevran would take turns driving the cart so that Anders could stay with Sareyna. They thanked the family for their kindness and patience and left for the Keep, going as fast as Anders felt was safe, all of them eager to return home to the Keep.

********

“Are you saying that Renault created the Grey Wardens?” Alistair sounded disturbed.

“It seems that way; he was planning on using them for experiments. I don’t think he was planning on having them be the primary fighting force against the Blights. It just sort of worked out that way.” Zevran was watching Sareyna while he spoke about his dream. It was Alistair’s turn to drive the cart.

“Maker, discovering how to end the Blight was an accident, just a madman’s experiment somehow gone right.” Anders shook his head.

“Well creating the Wardens doesn’t make up for creating the Darkspawn in the first place. Think of how many have died and will continue to die because of his hubris.” Alistair was practically snarling.

“There’s something else too. He was almost completely black in this dream. He was turning into one of them. I don’t think he was able to hold off the change any longer.”

“Then what is he still killing demons for?” Alistair asked.

“To live.” Anders looked up and caught Zevran’s eyes and Zevran nodded in agreement.

“Was he trying to live because he’s afraid of dying or because he wanted to end the Blight?”

“I’m not sure; his thinking was pretty muddled at times. He wanted to end the Blight, but it seemed more like it was for him, than for Thedas.” Zevran shrugged.

“Right, because what is the point of ruling the world if everything and everyone in it is dead.” Alistair grumbled.

“I think that’s pretty close to the truth.”

Alistair nodded. “You better rest Zev, you’re turn is coming up in a couple hours.”

Anders smiled at Zevran, “Pleasant dreams.”

********

Alistair carried Sareyna into the Keep and up the stairs to their rooms. When he entered the room he was relieved to see that Nathaniel had taken care of everything, and some things that he hadn’t even thought of. There was a ewer of hot water on the bureau as well as a platter of food on the small table next to the bed. And on the mattress was a clean chemise.

Setting Sareyna gingerly on the bed Alistair began slipping her armor off her. Fetching the water from the bureau he cleaned her, washing her skin carefully, but fully, before pulling the chemise over her head. He peeled back the covers and settled her into the bed before pulling the covers back up and tucking them tightly around her.

There was a faint knocking at the door.

“Come in.” He called, feeling a little peeved at being disturbed.

Nathaniel opened the door and took a small step into the sitting room. “I had baths brought to the others’ rooms. Would you like me to bring water up for your bath as well?”

“No, not a bath, but some more hot water for the ewer would be nice.” Alistair grabbed the ewer and brought it to Nathaniel. “And thank you so much for all of this.” He gestured towards the bedroom.

Nathaniel nodded and took the ewer, “I’ll be right back.”

Alistair moved back to the bedroom and sat down on the side of the bed to remove his boots. He was sliding the second boot off when he heard his name.

“Ali?”

Alistair spun around; boot still half hanging on his foot. “’Reyna?”

“Ali, I’m freezing.”

Alistair folded the blankets over so they were doubled over her. “Stay still, love. I’ll be right back.” Alistair kicked off his boot and ran out of his room and down the hall. He pounded on Anders’ door. “Anders, come quick. She’s awake.”

Alistair heard a loud thud followed by a curse. “I’ll be right there.”

“Okay, I’m going back.”

“Fine, fine.”

Alistair was nearing his own door when Zevran’s swung open. He stood in the doorway, dripping wet in his trousers, which weren’t laced. He had obviously slipped them on quickly; he stared at Alistair, a wary hopefulness in his eyes. “She’s awake?”

Alistair nodded, then headed back to his rooms. Sareyna was still lying on the bed, buried under the doubled blankets when he came back.

“Ali?”

“Yes, love?”

“It’s still cold in here.”

“I’m sorry; Anders is coming in just a moment.”

There were a few moments of silence. “Why do I need Anders? I’m just cold.”

Alistair and Zevran exchanged a look. “You were hurt, do you remember?”

Anders came sweeping into the room, his hair pulled back into a messy que at the back of his neck and half the laces on his robe were untied. “Well hello, how are you feeling?” His fingertips lit up with his healing energy and it quickly engulfed Sareyna’s body.

“I’m freezing. And why are you all half dressed?”

“You’ve been unconscious for days now. When you woke up Alistair came to get us. He knew we were all worried, so we rushed over.”

Sareyna was quiet for several minutes and the guys exchanged uncomfortable looks again.

“I was stabbed.” Her voice was quiet and a bit strained. “again.” She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, “How bad is it?”

“It’s all healed; you just need to rest while your body replenishes some of the blood you lost.”

She glanced at Zevran then Alistair. “How bad is the scar this time? Is it bad?”

Anders winced, “I’m sorry Sareyna, there is a small scar, I couldn’t heal it completely. I really am sorry.”

Sareyna’s eyes teared up and she nodded, “I understand.”

“I failed, I’m sorry. I should have tried harder.”

Sareyna wiped away a stray tear and pushed herself up into a sitting position. “Hey, I’m alive. Not many people who get stabbed through the chest in the middle of a battle can say that. You saved my life Anders. Don’t let my vanity upset you. I’d much rather be alive.”

Anders nodded; not looking convinced and looked to Alistair, “I’m going to finish my bath, unless you need anything else.”

Alistair shook his head, “No, I don’t think so. Thank you for everything, Anders.”

Anders left the room much slower than he had entered it.

Sareyna winced, “I upset him.”

Alistair sat on the bed and scooted close to her, “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.”

Zevran stood next to the bed watching the two of them.

Alistair looked at him, raising a brow. “Are you going to sit down?”

“Maybe I should leave the two of you alone.”

Alistair rolled his eyes. “Sit, you’ve been as worried as I have.”

Before Zevran sat there was a knock at the door. Zevran crossed both rooms quickly and opened it.

“Can I come in?”

Zevran stepped out of the way and Nathaniel came in carrying the ewer. He was headed towards the bureau when he stopped in his tracks. “Commander, you’re awake.”

Sareyna gave a short quiet laugh, “Thanks for noticing.”

Nathaniel put the ewer down and turned towards the bed. “Is everything alright then?”

“I’m just tired, thank you.”

“If you need anything…” Nathaniel let the statement trail off, realizing that she had plenty of people to help her.

“Anything important come in while I was away?”

“Nothing pressing, no. Everything has been taken care of.”

“I knew you would take care of everything. Thank you again, Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel nodded and left the rooms. Zevran returned and hesitated by the bed again.

“Here, come up and keep her company. I’m going to take this water and get cleaned up, I’m filthy.”

Zevran grinned and climbed on the bed. “Maybe you should stay and bathe here. Maybe it would warm Sareyna up a bit.”

Sareyna burst out laughing as Alistair scowled at Zevran. Zevran looked back with mock innocence.

“You wouldn’t want your wife to be chilled would you?”

Alistair rolled his eyes and headed towards the bathing chamber.

“Spoil sport.” Sareyna called after him. As soon as Alistair was out of ear shot she turned to Zevran. “How bad was it?”

Zevran stared at her carefully for a moment. “It was bad. We weren’t sure you would make it.”

“I want a mirror, I want to see it.”

Zevran shook his head. “For now, just rest. It isn’t bad. It is very thin, and only a few inches long.”

“It…it doesn’t look like the other one?”

“What has gotten into you? Since when are you vain? You have dozens of scars.”

“Do you know how awful it is to have to go around everyday of your life with a reminder of how horribly you failed?”

“Ah, Querida.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “You didn’t fail. He is alive, is he not?”

Sareyna felt tears run down her cheeks, “But I didn’t save him. All I did was nearly get myself killed.”

Zevran wiped at her tears, “You did bring that Ogre down, if it wasn’t for you it would have stomped him into mush.”

She leaned towards Zev, putting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. She sobbed quietly on his shoulder. When she finally quieted she pulled back, “I don’t need to get one for you too, do I?”

Zev furrowed his brow. “For me?”

“I have one for Lyna and now one for Alistair. Do I need one for you too?”

“Shh, don’t be silly.”

“Am I being silly? It seems I need to be marked for those I love.”

Zevran closed his eyes and moved away from her. He slowly opened his eyes, “Don’t mark yourself for me, Querida. I’m not worth the trouble.”

“You’re both wrong. Now quit being morbid.” Alistair’s voice was steady but tight. He moved to the bed and moved to sit between Sareyna and Zevran. When Zevran moved to get off the bed Alistair caught his hand. “Stay here; I just don’t want the two of you upsetting each other.”

“I thought you two might want to be alone.”

Alistair gave Zevran a small smile, “What I want is for you to tell Sareyna about the dream you had at the farmstead.”

Zevran looked towards the door. “Should I get Anders?”

Alistair shook his head, “No, let him relax, he deserves it. I’m sure if there’s anything new or important one of us can fill him in later.” Alistair slid Sareyna onto his lap, then moved his legs so she was nestled between them, resting against his chest. He pulled the blankets back up to make sure she was covered.

Placated, Zevran sat back. “It was about blood mostly.”


	87. This Is War

Alistair was helping Sareyna down the stairs, she insisted on eating dinner in the refectory even though she was still weak and only lucid slightly more often than she was confused. As they crossed the main hall to the refectory Varel strode quickly across the room to stop them.

“Commander, many of the lords have gathered. The Darkspawn have fielded armies and the nobles want to know how you will protect them. Shall I assemble them or do you need more time to strategize?”

Alistair snarled at him, “She’s barely on her feet, back off Varel.”

Sareyna put a gentle hand on his arm. “No, it’s alright Alistair. We know that the Darkspawn won’t wait for me to heal completely. We have to make a plan. Please Varel, assemble the nobles and send Nathaniel to me as soon as you see him.”

Varel nodded “I will send messengers at once. And Nathaniel, of course.”

“Thank you, Varel.” She turned back to Alistair, “Come on, bring me to the refectory, I’m hungry.”

Clearly unhappy, Alistair took her arm again and led her to the refectory. “’Reyna, love, I’m not sure this is such a good idea. Maybe we should wait a few days until you’re more yourself and feeling better.”

“Alistair, relax. I have both you and Nathaniel to help me.”

Alistair looked dubious, “Love, I appreciate your faith in me, but I really don’t know that much about warfare.”

Sareyna chuckled, “You’ve been fighting Darkspawn for years. You know a lot more about Darkspawn than just about anyone in Ferelden. I don’t think you give yourself nearly enough credit.”

“You wanted to see me Commander?” Nathaniel slid smoothly onto the bench across from Sareyna and Alistair.

“Yes, we need your help. You know the Arling better than anyone else, and you’ve been reading all the reports regarding sightings. I need you to help me plan a strategy to find and get rid of these Darkspawn before things get any worse.”

“Let me get some notes I made and I’ll be right back. And Commander, it’s good to see you up and around.” He quickly slipped back off the bench and out of the room.

Sareyna cocked her head watching him leave. “Something seem different about him to you?”

Alistair shrugged, “I don’t think so.”

********

Lord Eddlebrek broke free of the throng of nobles, “We’ve waited enough. Those who are late will just have to be filled in.”

Varel glowered at the man, “Lord Eddlebrek, this is the Commander of the Grey’s council, not yours.”

“What will you do then, Commander? I’ve lost whole villages to the army, _army_ , of Darkspawn.”

Sareyna moved forward to speak with Eddlebrek. “The enemy is out of hiding. We must find them and strike.”

Eddlebrek huffed, “This is no…”

Everyone turned to watch a young redheaded elf run across the main hall yelling, “Commander, Commander!”

Varel was the one who responded, “What is it girl?”

Out of breath she was bent over gasping as she responded, “A Darkspawn army is within sight of Amaranthine.”

Lord Eddlebrek turned pale, “Maker protect us. They’re attacking the city.”

Varel didn’t look much better, “Our forces cannot move quickly enough. But a small band might make it in time.”

Shaking his head Eddlebrek said, “But that’s suicide.”

“We must try.” Garavel’s voice was clear but his face showed his uncertainty.

Sareyna opened her mouth to speak but Nathaniel smoothly cut her off, “We need a few minutes to discuss who it would be best to send.”

The nobles looked unhappy but kept quiet as the Wardens left to speak alone. As they all filed into Varel’s office everyone started speaking at once. It seemed that everyone wanted to go defend Amaranthine and to slaughter the Darkspawn.

“Who do you want to take with you Commander?” Varel tried to get everyone to settle down.

“Sareyna’s not going anywhere.” Alistair snapped.

“I have to agree, she can’t go to Amaranthine. Making the trip would be too dangerous for her in her current condition, let alone fighting an army.” Anders looked as agitated as Alistair.

“Then who’s going to lead? Nathaniel?” Sigrun looked up to Nathaniel.

Sareyna responded easily. “Alistair is going to lead.”

“What? No, I’m staying here with you.”

“Ali, I need you to lead, you’re the Lieutenant.”

“Nathaniel can lead, he’s done it before.”

“Nathaniel isn’t the Arl or the Lieutenant. These people need to know that they can count on us to take care of them.”

“And who is going to take care of you?”

“I’m staying here with her.” Anders was calm and moved close to her.

Alistair nodded and turned to Zev, “And you?”

Zev looked to Alistair surprised, “If that is your wish, Tesoro. Yes, I will stay.”

“Good,” Alistair turned and looked around the room. “So who’s going with me?”

********

Morrigan watched as Sareyna looked around the room nervously, chewing her bottom lip. “I am.”

Alistair turned to look at Morrigan in surprise, “Uh…Thanks.”

Morrigan merely nodded.

Morrigan could have almost predicted it and smiled when she heard Nathaniel’s voice behind her. “I’ll be joining you as well.”

“Aye lad, and ya got my axe too.”

“Thank you, Oghren.”

Anders made a dramatic sigh, “Oh, I miss out on the suicide mission? Oh, life can be so unfair. But…uh…good luck. Chin up and all that.”

Sareyna smacked Anders, “Knock it off or I’ll make a rule against fraternization with the staff.”

Anders scowled at her, “You wouldn’t. You’re not that heartless.”

“Try me,” Sareyna raised a brow.

Varel rolled his eyes. “The rest of us will stay here. Maker protect you and hold you close, Lieutenant.”

********

Alistair held Sareyna tight against him. “I hate the idea of leaving you here.”

She kissed his cheek, “I’ll have Anders and Zevran both here with me.”

“If both you and Zevran have one of your dreams Anders will be all on his own.”

“There is a whole Keep full of people that can help him.”

“That isn’t what I mean Sareyna and you know it.”

“I know, but your father is right downstairs.”

Alistair cocked his head, letting her go he headed for the door. “I’ll be right back.”

Sareyna sighed tiredly and sank onto one of the chairs in their sitting room.

********

“Garavel, send two of your guards to the King’s room immediately.” Alistair’s voice was clipped as he strode through the room.

“Yes, ser.”

He pushed right into Maric’s room without knocking. “Maric!”

Maric shot up out of the chair he was sitting in. “Is something wrong? I mean other than…” His voice trailed off.

“You’re going to help Anders with ‘Reyna and Zev.”

“Ok, what do you need me to do?”

“I’m going to make sure the two of them stay together while I’m gone. If they have one of their dreams a guard will be sent to get you. You will do whatever Anders asks of you.”

Maric nodded, “I can do that.”

“Thank you.” Alistair turned to leave then stopped, “And Maric?”

“Yes?” Maric looked worried again.

“If I come back to the Keep and something has happened to my wife, Ferelden is going to need a new King.” Alistair’s face was deadly serious and he stood stock still while he waited for Maric to respond.

“Understood.”

“Good.” Alistair strode from the room and met the guards halfway down the hall.

“Lieutenant? The Captain told us to meet you at the King’s rooms.”

“Thank you. The two of you will work in 12 hour shifts opposite each other. You will stay with the Commander and Zevran; Anders should also be with them. If you see anything unusual happen to either the Commander or Zevran you are to fetch the King immediately, no matter the time. If Anders tells you to fetch the King you go immediately as well.

Decide between the two of you who is going to work the first shift. Once you’ve decided report to my rooms.”

“Yes, ser.” Both soldiers responded in unison.

Alistair moved past them as the two of them started talking amongst themselves. He headed straight to Anders room. Anders turned around when Alistair opened the door. “I’ve been expecting you. I won’t let any harm come to her while you’re gone.”

“I know you won’t Anders. You’re a good man. I wanted to ask you to stay with Zevran and Sareyna while I’m gone. Without me, there’s only you to catch the dreams.”

“I definitely wouldn’t leave them alone. I know how dangerous that is.”

“I’m going to have a guard with the three of you as well. If anything happens you are to send the guard for Maric at once. Have him do anything you would normally have me do. He knows pretty much everything about the dreams; except for how dangerous they are, if you want to fill him in before you need him, that’s up to you.”

“How did you get Sareyna to agree to this?”

Alistair snorted, “She doesn’t know yet.”

Anders nodded sagely. “Ah, waiting until it’s too late to stop it before telling her. I would say it’s a bad idea, but since you’re leaving and won’t be here to face her wrath, I guess I can instead say, good play.”

Alistair chuckled. “I don’t envy you and Zevran, but I don’t really have a choice.”

“Well, I was grabbing a few things, and then I was going to see if anyone needed help getting ready to leave. I’ll see you downstairs?”

Alistair smirked, “With bells on.”

“Now that I have to see.” Anders smirked right back.

Alistair left the room and headed back towards his own. On the way he stopped in Zevran’s room. Zevran was sitting on a chair staring at the fire.

“Zev?”

Zev looked up at him as if surprised he was there. “Tesoro, what can I do for you?” He schooled his look into one of his patent leers.

“Ah, I thought I warranted better than that.”

Zevran became more serious, “You do, Tesoro. I am sorry.” Zevran stood and walked towards Alistair, “You surprised me.”

“Are you okay , Zev?”

Zevran waived him off, “It’s nothing.”

Alistair decided not to push the issue; he had come for his own reasons. “I need you to stay with Sareyna while I’m gone.”

“You think I would leave her alone?”

Alistair’s gaze flicked to the fireplace, he didn’t want Zevran to see how much the next sentence pained him. Unfortunately, looking away did nothing for the strain in his voice. “I want you to stay with her…no matter how long I am gone. Take care of her,” Alistair paused and looked back at Zev, not able to continue without meeting the man’s eyes. “and Trelain. Love them, if I don’t come back.”

Zev’s jaw clenched. “Alistair, don’t.”

“It’s a possibility. Four people versus a Darkspawn army? It is a very real possibility.”

“You defeated half an army and an Archdemon with four.”

“And a lot of luck. Please, don’t patronize me Zevran. I need to know that she and Trelain will be taken care of and loved if I’m gone. I know you love both of them. I’m just asking you to keep loving them.”

Zev took a step forward; he and Alistair were almost touching. He reached his hand up and cupped the back of Alistair’s neck. Alistair barely resisted, he just closed his eyes, his breathing ragged with barely controlled emotion. Zevran tilted his face up and brushed his lips over Alistair’s. Alistair stiffened for a moment, but Zevran kissed him again more firmly.

“I promise, they will not be alone.” Zev whispered against Alistair’s lips. When Alistair started to relax Zevran pressed his advantage and kissed Alistair again, pushing his tongue between Alistair’s lips. Alistair gasped, pulling back slightly and Zevran followed him. Alistair’s hand hesitantly touched Zevran’s shoulder.

********

Zevran felt how confused and conflicted Alistair was and pulled away from him hesitantly. Alistair’s confusion was a palpable thing in the room as he touched his lips, looking a bit lost as he stared at Zevran.

“Why?”

Zevran watched for several seconds as Alistair struggled with what had just happened. He sighed tiredly, “Because I may never get to again.”

This time it was Alistair whose jaw tightened. “I hate it when you do that.”

Zevran inclined his head and raised a brow in silent query.

“When you say something to make other people feel better instead of what is really going on. There have been at least a dozen times since we’ve known each other that you could have used that excuse, Zev.”

Zev took a deep breath through his nose and turned away from Alistair to face the fire. “Perhaps it is because you were vulnerable and less likely to fight me that I did it this time instead of those others.” He felt Alistair move close to him again.

“Then look at me and tell me.”

Zevran turned around and looked at Alistair a glib response ready on his tongue. But Alistair’s eyes were no longer confused; in fact he just looked curious. Zevran reached up and brushed a lock of Alistair’s longer hair behind his ear. “Because… I love you.”

Alistair looked surprised, “L...Love me?”

Zevran chuckled darkly. “Ah, there’s the fear.”

Alistair scowled, “I’m not scared. I’m surprised, you love Sareyna.”

“So I can only love one person?”

“I…” Alistair’s scowl deepened, “No, I suppose that’s pretty naïve of me.”

Zevran relaxed a bit. “It’s part of your charm, Chantry boy.”

“Hmm,” Alistair was quiet for several more seconds. “I’m not sure exactly what to say.”

“No need to say anything. You asked a question I answered it, nothing more.”

Alistair nodded. “But your promise?”

“It stands. You have my word.”

“Thank you, Zevran.” Alistair looked awkward and like his was ready to bolt from the room, but instead he bent down and kissed Zevran’s cheek. “For everything.” He whispered before he did bolt from the room.  
Zevran couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled from him. It was funny to see a full grown man, a warrior who had slaughtered hundreds of Darkspawn, bolt from the room like a scared boy.

********

“I don’t need a gods damned babysitter. So, I don’t care what the Lieutenant said, you’re dismissed. And let your partner know too.”

“I am sorry Commander, but he told me to report here so I need to speak with him before I leave.”

“I’ll tell him I dismissed you,” Sareyna was standing with arms folded, her foot tapping on the ground. “besides, I out rank him.”

Alistair sighed; he had not expected the soldier so soon. “Sareyna, leave the poor man alone. It’s not his fault.”

“This is my Keep, Alistair. I will not be chaperoned like a child.”

“This is the Warden’s Keep, Sareyna. And you are not being chaperoned like a child. The guards will stay out of your way and will be unobtrusive. They are a tool for Anders to utilize. If something happens,” he paused to give her a meaningful look. “Then the guard will fetch Maric, since I won’t be here to help. That is all.”

Sareyna sagged as the fight drained out of her. “I don’t like it.”

“And I don’t like leaving you here either, but we all have our part.” He walked into the sitting room, pulling Sareyna with him as he gestured to the guard to wait outside of the door to their rooms.

“You didn’t even talk to me about it first.” Sareyna pouted.

“I didn’t need to; I knew exactly what you would say.” He pulled her towards their bedroom.

“I’m doing really well, Anders agrees.”

Alistair smiled and pushed her so she was sitting on the bed. He pulled his tunic off over his head. “Good, then you can give me a proper goodbye.”

Sareyna giggled and pulled Alistair towards her. “I suppose…if I must.”

Alistair leaned down, smirking and said, “Shut up, woman.” before kissing her nearly breathless.


	88. Not In My House

Sareyna shoved Maric backwards. “Get back into that Maker forsaken room and stay there, dammit!”

Gently, but firmly he grabbed her wrist and moved her hand away. “Sareyna dear, you know I would do anything for you. But if you think that I am going to sit in the room while those monsters attack my family you are sadly mistaken. Now let’s go.”

Glaring, she didn’t step away, “What about Trelain?”

“He is with Sloan and Eveleen as he should be. There are several guards with them as well as most of the Keep staff. He is as safe as is possible.”

Sareyna took a step back and visibly sagged, “I wish Alistair were here.”

“So do I, but you’ll have to make do with me for now.” Maric pushed into the corridor behind her, followed by his two remaining guards. “Where are Zevran and Anders?”

“I’m not sure, they locked me in my room and left.”

Maric shook his head in disbelief, “They thought you would stay?” He gestured for one of his guards to move to Sareyna’s far side as they moved down the hall towards the din of fighting.

“I don’t know.” She commented distractedly.

Maric grabbed her arm, “Listen, I know you are tired, and worried. I know you aren’t used to fighting with me, but you need to focus.”

Sareyna looked worriedly at Maric as she shook her head a little as if to clear it. Maric thought he saw a flash of panic in her eyes.

“If Alistair comes back from Amaranthine and finds you dead, Ferelden will need a new king, and I haven’t named an heir yet. For my sake stay sharp, okay?”

A ghost of a smile touched Sareyna’s lips; she nodded and pulled her other sword free. “Thanks, I’m ready.”

The four of them walked down the hall, the way lit brightly by the blue of Maric’s sword. Maric tried not to shudder as he heard screams echoing off the walls periodically. They were nearly to the front doors when they came across Velanna.

She was wearing leather armor and clutching her daggers. Maric noticed there was a half mad gleam in her eyes and power pulsed out from her body in waves. He grabbed Sareyna’s arm and held her back, “I think we’re going to want to give the girl some room.”

Velanna kicked open the doors to the Keep and the tightly wound and pulsing energy around her flared out and started changing in waves. It cycled through elemental spells as she stalked down the steps of the Keep. At the bottom of the stairs Velanna took off at a sprint laughing.

Maric swallowed hard and shuddered. He had seen that look before, during the war; if that girl made it back, it would be a miracle. Maric released Sareyna’s arm. “Stay away from her out there. She’s dangerous.”

“Right.”

As they exited the Keep they saw Anders and Zevran fighting together. Anders was taking out Darkspawn by the dozens with ranged attacks while Zevran concentrated on keeping them away from Anders so he could cast.

Velanna’s laughter could be heard clear across the courtyard and for a moment it made Sareyna think of the angry and obviously insane spirit that she had encountered in the orphanage of the Alienage during the Blight.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a childer grub came towards her. She struck out at it with one of her swords and found herself easily swept up in the rhythms of battle as she worked side by side with Maric to save her home.

********

Sloan peered uneasily into the crib every few minutes. Trelain was still lying quietly in it with his eyes closed, which wasn’t unusual. However, the ring of green energy pulsing around him was very unusual. He kept everyone in the back of the room away from the crib, including Eveleen. He wasn’t sure how she would react and everyone was already on edge as it was, so he kept his mouth shut.

He listened carefully and could hear the fighting, but it seemed far away, probably outside of the Keep still. Glancing around the room he took in each of the children in turn. There were several other soldiers in the room besides him, but they each had children in the room with them.

He wasn’t sure if that would work in their favor or against them if they had to defend the Keep’s children. Hopefully, they would never need to find out. Sloan had hoped that the mage would have stayed with them, but at the first sound of the alarms she had bolted from the room. So they were on their own.

********

Alistair followed several steps behind Morrigan and exchanged uneasy glances with both Nathaniel and Oghren. They had all fought with mages before, but Morrigan was truly a frightening sight to behold at the moment. From their nervous glances it appeared that Nathaniel and Oghren were both as surprised as he was at the sheer magnitude of her power.

She was like an avenging goddess as they swept through the city. She had argued briefly about trying to save the city, she had wanted to return to the Keep to protect Sareyna but when Alistair and Nathaniel had both insisted that Sareyna had plenty of help at the Keep already, she had acquiesced.

Once they had passed the city gate she had snapped at them to stay behind her. Power had shimmered around her in a pale blue ball and as she walked forward fire crackled from her fingertips and literally incinerated the Darkspawn.

The amount of magic poring off her made Alistair’s skin crawl. Not even her mother had had enough power to dance across his nerves like that. It was clear to see it was taxing her, sweat poured from her temples and her back was slick with perspiration as well.

“Morrigan, stop, we can help. You’re tiring yourself out.”

“We need to take care of this quickly. They need us back at the Keep.”

“What we need, is for everyone to survive this. We still need to face the Mother after this. Please, let us help; it’s what we’re here for.”

Morrigan turned to glare at Alistair when she felt Nathaniel’s hand touch her arm. “Morrigan, we’re going to need your strength. Don’t waste it on these creatures.”

She sighed heavily, lowering her arms, and nodded. “Very well.”

Alistair stepped forward, moving past her, “Thank you.”

Oghren hefted his axe and sauntered forward as well. “Aye, thanks lass, we were a might bored.” He gave her a respectful nod as he passed her.

Morrigan watched him for a moment, unsure of how to respond. As they reached another group of Darkspawn and started fighting she decided no response was necessary. She fought side by side with Nathaniel, each of them providing support for the two warriors. Morrigan was surprised by how quickly they worked through the Darkspawn, even with her taking it easy.

With the city cleared they entered the Chantry to rest for a bit and to resupply. Morrigan stayed near the door, displeased to once again be in one of the awful places.

“I don’t blame ya, they give me the heebie jeebies as well.”

She turned to see Oghren standing next to her. She tensed, waiting to be berated again.

“Peace lass, you done your part and then some today. Care to join me for a pint?” He held up a mug full of a pale colored ale. “Not as good as they got at the Keep, but it goes down easy.”

Morrigan wanted to refuse, but she knew she was going to have to work with the dwarf for many years to come. She took the proffered mug and tried to smile gratefully. She took a deep pull, surprised by how thirsty she felt.

Oghren chuckled, “Seems being a fiery goddess of war is thirsty work!”

Morrigan laughed despite herself. “It’s all the fire, dries you out.”

Oghren snorted and laughed with her while the villagers in the chantry looked at them, clearly mortified by their laughter.

*******

Varel could feel fatigue pulling at his limbs. They had been fighting for what seemed an eternity. The only respite was when the Darkspawn pulled back to regroup. He was amazed that the Keep had held up so well, he had been sure that after the recent attack on the Keep it wouldn’t hold for long.

He supposed he should have known that a few Darkspawn wouldn’t be able to break the dwarven engineering of the Keep’s rebuilt walls. As the days stretched on, Varel felt his age more and more acutely. He would not flag nor falter though. The Vigil was his home and had been for most of his life, it would not fall while he lived.

Glancing to his left he smiled to himself, “ _If a corpse can keep fighting, so can I._ ” he mused to himself. As another wave of Darkspawn was defeated he felt a heavy clap on his shoulder.

“Get some rest friend; none of us can keep going with no rest at all.”

“Thanks for the offer Garavel, but I shall not rest until the Vigil is safe.” He looked over the Captain’s haggard face. “Besides, maybe you should get some rest.”

The Captain smiled, “I did, must be I still look awful. Go rest, we’ll wake you when the next wave comes, you should have a few hours at least.”

Varel looked around him and saw a goodly number of men sitting and pulling out food, resting and refueling before the next onslaught. “Well, if the young men are resting, I guess I can too.”

Garavel chuckled darkly, “You still fight like a lion, old man. No one is doubting your prowess, we’re all tired.”

Varel nodded tiredly, but moved towards the Keep, now eager for a few hours of rest.

********

“Son of a bitch!” Alistair shouted. “Why would those idiots leave this entrance open? Were they hoping for more smugglers?”

“Probably just an overlooked detail.” Nathaniel assured quietly.

“An overlooked detail that cost lives.”

“Nothing we can do about that now, let’s take care of this mess.” Nathaniel gestured to the steps leading down underneath the Crown and Lion.

Still aggravated, Alistair headed down followed by Oghren and Morrigan. Nathaniel brought up the rear, keeping a look out behind them to make sure that none of the Darkspawn were planning an ambush from behind. He closed and locked the trap door behind him as he descended the steps.

********

Sigrun tried to keep Velanna in front of her; it was easier to keep an eye out for her that way. She beheaded another genlock before jamming both daggers down through the thick carapace of a childer grub. Glancing up she saw Velanna chug another Lyrium potion.

Sigrun felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck and down her arms. The Dalish mage was scaring the hell out of her. Velanna seemed to be overwhelmed, she kept screaming and laughing then abruptly crying. How she still managed to keep casting and using her daggers was a miracle.

Sigrun had been worried that Velanna would inadvertently hurt the Keep’s soldiers, but the mage stayed away from everyone else as she took out her pain and frustration on the Darkspawn trying to get into the Keep. The loss of her sister had clearly unhinged the woman, but her grief and rage were being wielded powerfully against their current foe.

Sigrun quaffed a stamina draught before heading towards the next group of Darkspawn, flickering quickly between them, stabbing and disappearing again. As the sounds of battle slowly died down around her she became aware of Velanna’s keening and grunting.

Turning she saw the mage sitting on the chest of a Hurlock as she stabbed it again and again in the face. Sigrun raced to try to pull her off the mangled corpse when she heard a thunderous boom followed by rapid, loud cracking noises, like fireworks. She glanced up to see a section of the wall falling.

“Velanna move!” she screeched, but it was too late. Velanna barely looked up before the section of wall landed on her in a pile of rubble. Sigrun choked and gagged at the crunching sound. Looking around she found that they were in another lull. She moved to the pile and started pulling stones free and called for help.

She was dwarva, she knew there was no way the elf could have survived that, but she had to at least get her body free. Elves were buried, but in dirt so their bodies could feed the earth, not in stone. Prickly or not, she owed Velanna that much, she was a Grey Warden and had fought bravely at their side.

As a few men came over to help her, she was surprised to find tears running down her cheeks.

********

Morrigan reached down and helped Alistair to his feet. “I know you want me to conserve my energy, but we’re getting banged up pretty badly and I’m only a passable healer.”

They both dove back for the ground, dodging a boulder. Alistair jumped to his feet and helped her up, he flashed her a wicked grin. “Kill it.”

Morrigan slipped her knife free and flicked it quickly against the underside of her arm. She held her hands up and a red mist quickly gathered around her. Flinging her hands forward, Alistair watched fascinated, as all of the Darkspawn froze in their tracks and seemed to be contorting in pain.

“Stop watching me and go kill them.”

All three men hurried to take down the armored ogre and once it had been dispatched they quickly killed the few other Darkspawn in the area. They regrouped around Morrigan, who was healing herself.

Nathaniel had concern in his eyes, “You alright?”

“Yes.” She looked at Alistair, “How far to that thing’s lair?”

“If the information we got from The Messenger is right it’s not far.”

“Good, let’s go kill the bitch.”

They all looked at Oghren in surprise.

“What? I gotta nugget to protect too, I want this monster dead.”

Alistair nodded and headed out of the city, “Anyone need anything before we leave?” he gestured to the merchant that had escaped the city safely and was on standing on the outskirts pedaling his wares.

“I want some more Lyrium just in case.”

Alistair tossed a pouch of coins to Morrigan, “Let’s all take a look, just in case.” They all walked to the merchant feeling bone weary.


	89. Who Has A Plan

Andraste watched, feeling the bitterness and anger fill her like a palpable thing. Those idiot mortals were gathering ‘her’ teachings and trying to form some sort of formal religion. The fools were only too happy to follow lies and conjecture so long as it made them feel special.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips into a grim line. Andraste couldn’t blame them; she had felt the same when she had been alive. Compassion was harder and harder for her to grasp, it seemed her anger ate at her a little more each hour.

How long she had been there she had no idea. Time had no real meaning in the Fade. She hadn’t heard from ‘The Maker’ again since she had died. For a time she had looked for him, hoping to bring him a small fraction of the pain he had caused her. Eventually, she had given up the idea as foolish, he was still much more powerful than she was, but she could be patient.

Instead, she focused her energies on finding a way back to the world of mortals. There was much she could do with her new found knowledge. Demons were only too eager to share their secrets with her when she expressed her contempt of humanity. Most of them would have liked nothing more than to see it all destroyed.

The demons all knew about the mage who had called himself ‘The Maker’. They helped her to find him and told her all they knew of him. He had created the Darkspawn as well as the Grey Wardens. The Blight had caused him to stop his merciless search for power.

Once the Blight had ended, he had tried once again to regain power. He had contacted her to that end, to do away with his enemies so he could grab for power largely unhindered. And he had almost succeeded, had almost been able to wrest total control of Trevinter.

She had been captured and killed though, slowing his ascent. Then the unthinkable happened and a Second Blight had started. Renault had fled back to the Deep Roads, this time he was truly looking for a way to get rid of the Darkspawn, instead of just trying to save enough of the world so that he could rule.

But even the earnest change in his wishes was not enough for Andraste to forgive him. He had used and abused her in the most terrible ways, taking everything that mattered away from her before ultimately letting her die. Her death had been to his advantage, the people of Thedas had seen her as a martyr. None of them guessed at the truth behind all that happened, how could they possibly know?

Renault worked in the Deep Roads for months at a time; he could find no way to eradicate the Darkspawn; they reproduced far too quickly. Once he realized Zazikel produced the same music that Dumat had, he tried to find a way to stop it, some way to undue whatever spell Dumat had used to create that terrible and beautiful call.

He failed again and again, and slowly he began to lose his mind. Renault became obsessed with finding a way to end the Darkspawn threat. He didn’t want to be the architect of the world’s demise, but nothing he tried seemed to make any difference.

She watched him curiously as he began putting together some strange, large ritual. It took him weeks to set the whole thing into motion and when she realized what he was doing she became enraged. He was robbing her of her revenge forever. She watched, apprehensive while he performed the ritual.

With a combination of blood magic and the life force of several pride demons, Renault was able to make himself essentially immortal. Whether he did it from fear of death or to make sure he was able to live long enough to end the Blights she would never know.

********

“Commander, another wave is coming in.”

Sareyna jerked upright, confusion flashing in and out of her mind quickly. She stood and walked down the steps. After the last wave Anders had brought her to the stairs leading into the Keep so that she would sit and rest. Apparently, she had fallen asleep and had yet another dream.

No time to think about that now though. The sounds of fighting were already starting up again. She strode purposefully towards the sounds only to be restrained by a hand on her upper arm.

“Sareyna, stay back here with me please. Anders said you need to rest at least a little, and I need you to take pity on me. I’m an old man.” Maric gave Sareyna a very weary smile.

Her pride bristled at being held back, but she couldn’t deny how exhausted she felt. And she didn’t want to waste energy arguing with Maric, who was obviously feeling pretty fatigued himself. She gave him a sardonic smile. “Well, since you’re so tired, I suppose I can give you a break.”

Maric laughed, “Why thank you my lady, I do appreciate it, ever so much.”

The two of them stood at the ready, weapons drawn and eyes eagerly watching all that transpired before them. It was nearly an hour before the fighting grew near to where the two of them stood and they were both more than ready for action after so much waiting.

Maric may have been in his fifties but he moved like a man half his age. Every maneuver graceful and no movements were wasted after so many years of fighting. Catching glimpses of him between taking down Darkspawn, it was easy to see where Alistair got his speed from.

Sareyna felt a surge of awe watching Maric, there was something poetic about the way he fought. She felt herself wishing there was a way to capture it, the moments when he truly was Maric the Savior. Ferelden was lucky to have him as a king, and she felt blessed, and overwhelmingly proud to call him family.

As she beheaded another genlock she glanced over to see where Maric was and he caught her eye. As he pushed a hurlock off the end of his blade he winked at her. There was something distinctly puckish about the man that no amount of years, or battles had been able to eradicate, and Sareyna found herself grateful for it. Maybe Alistair would be able to hold onto his humor as well.

********

“Why does it always have to be dragons?” Alistair complained.

“Oye, don’t tell me the little lady doesn’t like those scars.” Oghren chuckled.

Alistair glared at Oghren.

“Don’t cha want a matching set, boy?”

“I do have a matching set, front and back!” Alistair barked.

Nathaniel looked to Morrigan, “Matching set?”

Morrigan smirked. “In the Frostbacks, Alistair tried a new tactic for fighting dragons. He tried to get himself swallowed.”

Nathaniel looked at Alistair and raised a curious brow.

“I was trying to keep the dragon’s attention on me, so it would leave Sareyna and Zevran alone. Unfortunately, it decided that I looked like a tasty snack. Apparently, she wasn’t much for armor though because she spat me back out. So, I have a matching set of scars. Rows of teeth marks, one set on the front and another set on the back. And of course there are several other scars from fighting the Archdemon, also a dragon. Needless to say, I hate dragons.”

Nathaniel nodded sagely. “Well if we get attacked by a dragon, I’ll make sure you don’t get gnawed on again.”

Alistair chuckled, “I’m going to hold you to that, you know.”

“Of that, I have no doubt.”

********

Anders sat on the ground, too tired to even move away from the dead bodies around him. “I’m not sure how much more of this I can take, Zev.”

Zev was standing still near him, but his eyes were constantly moving, taking in everyone’s positions and looking back to make sure Sareyna was resting. “Get some rest. I’ll wake you when they come again.”

Anders took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “We might need to take more drastic measures.” He looked around and though they hadn’t lost many men yet, they were all looking bone weary. “They can’t take much more of this. We’ve been fighting every few hours for nearly a week. We’ll die from exhaustion if the Darkspawn don’t get to us first.”

Zev looked at Anders and nodded, “You’re right. I’m not sure what to do though. Siege attacks are pretty foreign to me.”

Anders glanced past Zevran and saw Sareyna lying on the ground. “Is she awake?” He nodded towards her prone form.

“Yeah.”

“And the old man?”

“Him too.”

Anders pushed up to his feet, “Come on.”

The two of them walked over to where Maric and Sareyna were on the ground and settled down next to them. “We need a plan.” Zev said without preamble.

Sareyna shook her head. “I’ve got nothing.”

Maric looked pensive for a moment before looking to Anders. He sighed heavily, “I need to know what you have access to, what spells you can cast. We’ll get to that in a minute.” He looked to Zevran and Sareyna. “I need you two to gather, make, whatever... any bombs you can and come back here with them. Get the servants to help if need be. We need to thin their numbers, make them do something rash.”

Zevran helped Sareyna to her feet. “Come on, we need find that mad dwarf and then get to my room.” He turned to Anders before heading for the Keep. “Still have that table full of supplies?”

“Yes, and bring me some lyrium. I think I’m going to need it.”

Zevran nodded and jogged towards the Keep with Sareyna.

********

Alistair groaned when the dragon landed almost directly in front of them. She was a big as the dragon from the Frostbacks, or maybe all high dragons were that big. Opening her mouth she shot a gout of flame directly at Alistair. Even with his shield he could feel his armor heating and burning his skin beneath as he tumbled and rolled to get out of the way.

As soon as the fire stopped and the dragon closed its mouth Alistair heard the twang of a bow being fired rapidly over and over again. When he regained his feet he looked to see the dragon’s mouth closed, with several arrows shooting upwards from its lower jaw to its upper jaw.

“How’s that, Lieutenant?”

Alistair chuckled, “Thanks, Nathaniel. Now let’s just hope it holds.” With that Alistair barreled at the dragon, sword raised to slice into the wings and cripple it. Oghren was already hacking at its back legs, sticking low and going for the tendons. Morrigan interchangeably froze it and shot it with chain lighting.

Alistair was amazed with the ease of which the dragon went down. “Huh, we must be getting the hang of that.”

“Or, it was dying. Isn’t that why they come here?”

Alistair mock glared at Morrigan. “Can’t even let me have a moment can you?”

“No.” She replied simply.

“Fine, fine. Into the dark lair then I suppose.” Alistair headed off towards what looked to be an arched doorway. He clutched to his humor, pulling it around him like an extra layer of armor. They would make it through this in once piece, he would see to it.


	90. Blow Them To Kingdom Come

Zevran and Sareyna had already sent Dworkin to Maric with all the explosives that he had; now they were heading to Zevran’s room. “I have a confession.”

Sareyna tilted her head. “Oh?”

Swallowing with some difficulty Zevran strived to keep his voice steady, “I kissed Alistair.”

“I know.”

Zevran stopped and looked at Sareyna with a furrowed brow, “He told you?”

Sareyna laughed softly. “No, but I could taste you on him.”

Zevran looked amused, “Oh, and how do you know what I taste like?”

Sareyna smirked, “Anders has a very extensive vocabulary.”

Zevran could feel his heart trip hammering in his chest. “And would you like to find out for yourself?”

Sareyna stopped and closed her eyes. “Zev, I love you, but please don’t push me. I can’t take it, not today.”

“Lo siento,1 Querida. Forgive me.” Zev turned and headed towards his rooms again, speeding up his pace. When he reached his doorway he stopped, he had lost his mind he was sure of it. But he had to taste her, had to know, just once what those lips felt like, and if they were all going to die today…well today it would have to be.

He spun and grabbed her roughly, pulling her against him. She squeaked in surprise as she stumbled forward into him. His lips fastened on hers with unrelenting pressure. Zevran eased back a bit and whispered against her lips. “Querida, please.” And the sound was desperate and filled with longing.

She opened her mouth to respond and Zevran darted his tongue into her mouth, caressing hers. She tasted impossibly like honey and her lips were soft under his. Sareyna didn’t become pliant under his kiss, in fact her whole body stiffened.

He released her and took a small step away from her. “Sareyna…” His words were cut off with a sharp slap to the side of his face. He touched his cheek, clearly surprised.

“What the Fade, Zev? I just asked you not to push me. Were you even listening? I’m married.”

Zevran felt anger start to build in the pit of his stomach. “So is your husband.”

Sareyna’s hand flitted to her face and covered her eyes. “Let’s just forget it.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

Sareyna moved her hand and locked eyes with Zevran. “You don’t get to choose.”

Zevran saw the fear in her eyes and felt his anger melt away. She was right, what right did he have to force himself on the two of them? She was scared for her relationship, and he felt a frission of that fear as well. He didn’t want to lose the two of them. “Va bene, mi arrendo. [2](footnote2)” He saw her relax. “I’m sorry, I’m just…” He trailed off, at a loss for words.

“I always thought you dealt with impending doom better than this.” She gave him a small smile.

Zevran appreciated her offering him a way out. He gave her a small smile back, “The lack of sleep, it’s muddling my mind.”  
“Then let’s get those bombs and destroy these bastards.” With that she pushed past him and into the room.

********

“So, what exactly is the plan?” Sareyna asked.

Anders looked at the array of bombs on the ground in front of him. “It looks like we’re planning to escape by blowing ourselves into the Fade.”

“Get some of the soldiers and the rest of the Wardens.” Maric spoke quickly without getting up, he was drawing in the dirt with the tip of his sword. “And I need position information on the Darkspawn.” He called after them.

A few minutes later the group returned with Varel, Garavel, Sigrun and Justice as well as several other soldiers. One of the soldiers stepped forward and showed Maric where the main body of the Darkspawn was located on Maric’s impromptu map.

Maric stared at the dirt map for several more minutes before looking up. “Anders, you are the most important part of this plan. I want you to take Zevran, he will make sure you’re protected while you cast. First you need to cast that sleep spell we talked about and follow it up with nightmare. Once they are confused and attacking each other, cast grease and then inferno. Can you do all of that?”

Anders chewed his lip for a second, he looked at Zevran. “You’ll watch my back?”

Zevran nodded.

“Yes, as long as I don’t have to keep an eye on what’s going on around me, I can do it.”

Maric nodded then looked to Zevran. “I want you concentrating on nothing except for protecting Anders. Without him, none of this works.”

“Understood.”

Maric looked around the group. “Where’s the other mage, what’s her name? Velanna.”

Sigrun looked down, “I think she died. She was under a piece of wall that collapsed, but when myself and several other soldiers tried to dig her free we only found the Hurlock she had been killing.”

Maric sighed, “I’m sorry.” He looked at the others who seemed more stunned than anything else. “I need everyone to take as many bombs as they can carry. Put your men along the battlements, here, here, here and here.” He pointed to several sites on the map then stood and pointed to them again along the actual walls of the Keep.

“Once Anders has finished casting his last spell that is your signal to let the bombs fly. Catch everything and anything you can. Aim to kill or maim as many Darkspawn as possible. This is about thinning their numbers.

Once we’ve depleted the supplies of bombs I want all of the archers up on the battlements working in two teams. One fires while the other loads their arrows. I want the firing as continuous as possible. Let’s see if we can get them to rush us.”

“And whose going to be inside waiting?” Sareyna asked.

“The Keep’s soldiers, myself, Varel and Garavel. Keep the archers firing and the rest of you can join us if you want, with the exception of Zevran and Anders. If Anders is up to casting spells I want him up there, out of the fray and I want Zevran to stay with him, to protect him.”

Everyone looked at the markings on the ground and was quiet for several minutes.

“Everyone understand what we’re doing?”

There were murmurs of ascent all around.

“Anyone need clarification?”

Everyone looked to one another to see if anyone would ask any questions, but they were all silent.

“Good, now grab your bombs and go. Anders, we’ll send someone to notify you when everyone is ready, and then we’ll all wait for your mark.”

“Just for the sake of posterity, I want to mention that I am not comfortable with being the lynch pin of this plan.”

Maric rolled his eyes, “Duly noted, Anders. Now get going.”

Varel stood and waited while everyone grabbed their provisions and left to go to their stations. Once they were all gone he turned to Maric, “You know, it’ll take a long while for the land to recover from that much firepower.”

Maric sighed, “I know. But corruption takes longer to go away. And if we’re all dead, it won’t matter, because there will be no one to sow fields or reap crops anyways.”

“Aye, Your Majesty.”

Maric smiled, “Are you ready for this? You’re older than I am even.”

Varel snorted, “But I haven’t been trying to keep up with a lass half my age either.”

Maric laughed, “True enough.” He sobered a bit. “Where’s her dog? I haven’t seen him.”

“She sent him to look after the children.”

“Can you imagine how the old war lords would react to their mighty Mabari being used as a nurse maid? But you have to admit, he’s very effective.”

“Mabari are more intelligent and brave then most men I’ve met in my life. I think looking after the children is a fine task for such a warrior.”

Maric nodded in agreement as they reached the gates and started forming the men up to make a stand.

********

Anders watched the men climbing up onto the battlements and felt his heart pounding in his chest. He lined up three Lyrium potions on the ledge behind a section of wall. Uncorking a fourth, he quickly downed it. If he failed, they would quite possibly all die.

“You need to relax Anders. You’ve cast all of these spells dozens if not hundreds of times.” Zevran placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“But never in order and never this fast. What if I can’t do it? I’m good, but I’m also very tired.”

Zevran gave him a small smile. “You can do this; don’t you want to be heralded as a hero for all of your days?”

Anders chuckled, “Appealing to my ego?”

“It’s working, isn’t it?”

Anders shrugged. Rolling his shoulders he stretched out his neck and spotted a man quickly climbing the ladder nearest them.

“We’re all set, ser mage.”

Anders nodded to the man. “Thank you.” He watched as the soldier disappeared before turning to Zevran. He cracked his fingers and grinned, “Time for a little chaos and pain.”

 

 

1 I'm sorry.

2 Alright, I give up.


	91. Who Am I

“I…seriously…need…to…kill …whoever…decided…to…armor …ogres!” Alistair panted between taking swipes at the hulking creature clad in metal in front of him.

“Move.”

Alistair looked over his shoulder at Morrigan and quickly moved out of the way when he saw the lightning dancing around her fingers.

“I like it, makes my job easier.” Her eyes were glowing fiercely as she watched the lightning dance back and forth over the ogre’s armor, frying him alive inside of it. “The metal keeps the lightning contained to just the ogre, because it’s attracted to the metal.” She laughed. “Stick to the smaller monsters. Let me handle the ogre’s.”

Alistair chuckled at how much the ogre dancing in pain from Morrigan’s lightning amused the witch. “With pleasure, happy hunting.”

Nathaniel stood on the platform above the others firing his arrows rapidly. Once the last creature was dead on their current level Nathaniel started moving slowly down the stairs. “I’m running low on arrows. Morrigan, I may need some of yours.”

“Take mine, son.” Oghren moved his axe and pulled a quiver from his back. He tossed it to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel raised a questioning brow. “Why do you have arrows Oghren?”

Oghren laughed, “Boss lady made us all carry them during the Blight. Just got used to it I guess. I even have a small bow, but I haven’t used it yet.”

“Yeah, let me know if you need more. I’ve only ever used them once.” Alistair gave Oghren a rueful smile. “Still carry them though.”

“Well, thank goodness for old habits.” Nathaniel smiled as he slung Oghren’s quiver onto his back. “I thought I might have to resort to my blades.”

Alistair laughed and Nathaniel looked defensive.

“Hey, I’m not that bad with them. I just prefer my bow.”

“Zev and the Boss make you look incompetent.” Oghren snorted.

Giving Oghren an arch look Nathaniel snarked back. “They make you look pretty incompetent.”

Morrigan rolled her eyes, “Yes, yes. They make us all look like bumbling idiots. Can we continue please? There are still things to kill.” Without waiting for a response she started moving forward only to stop at the sound of armored footfalls from above.

She looked up and saw a tall and slender Darkspawn standing on the landing above them and beside him was a very corrupted dwarf. She glared at the two of them as her companions moved to stand around her.

“And so we meet again.” The Darkspawn’s voice was calm and cultured. The dwarf next to him though didn’t seem nearly as calm; she pulled her sword and moved forward aggressively.

The Darkspawn reached out his hand towards the corrupted dwarf soothingly, “No Utha, that is not how this must begin.” He turned and looked over the group, his gaze finally settling on Alistair. “I owe you an apology, Lieutenant. When last we met I intended to explain myself.” The Darkspawn’s body rose and slowly descended through the air until he was standing several feet in front of Alistair. “Fate, however, intervened.”

Alistair thought for a moment that he heard regret in the creature’s voice. He steeled himself though, thinking of how weak and near death Zevran had been. “You experimented on us!” he declared challengingly.

The Darkspawn bowed his head, “I restrained you only to prevent the misunderstanding that occurred with the rest of your order.”

Oghren snorted, “Yeah, the sort of misunderstanding that ends with a field of dead bodies. Ha, I get those sometimes.”

The Darkspawn’s voice dropped, “I sent The Withered to ask for the Grey Warden’s help. I should have anticipated that you might view our approach as an attack. I am rarely able to judge how your kind will react. It was most unfortunate.”

Alistair could feel his temper rising, he tried hard to control his voice. “Unfortunate?” he gritted between clenched teeth. “You took those men and bled them dry!”

The Darkspawn’s voice took on an edge of irritation for the first time. “The Grey Wardens that were brought to me were already dead. I took their blood, just as I took yours, because I had little choice. Things have not gone as I planned. I only ask that you hear me out. Should you still wish to slay me afterwards, you may try.”

Alistair shook his head. “Why should I bother? You’re already lying to me. I know not all of those men were dead. We found one of the Warden’s in the mine on the way out. His legs were crushed, but he was very much alive.” He stepped forward threateningly readying his sword before him.

The Darkspawn’s head jerked abruptly to the side and he looked up at Utha who looked clearly confused. “Utha? What do you know of this?” The agitation in his voice was easily evident.

Utha shook her head and shrugged, she didn’t seem to know what Alistair was talking about.

“I’m not falling for your lies.” Alistair took another menacing step forward and found himself restrained by Nathaniel’s hand.

“Do not forget who he is, my friend. Do not be rash.” Nathaniel’s voice was calm and soothing.

Alistair took a deep breath and nodded before stepping back away from the Darkspawn. “Very well. Fine, I’ll hear you out.”

Several tense moments passed in silence before the Darkspawn began to speak again. “My kind has ever been driven to seek out the Old Gods.”

Alistair snorted, but did not speak.

“This is our nature. When we find one, a Blight is begun. Each time we attack your surface lands and you fight back until we are defeated. To break the cycle, my brethren must be free of their compulsion. For that I need Grey Warden blood.”

Alistair looked skeptical, “You’re trying to stop the Blights?”

The Darkspawn gave a slight nod, “Hundreds of thousands of my kind are killed before each Blight is ended. It is a plague on our race. We do not begin a Blight because we crave power or destruction. We obey the call of the Old Gods-without choice.”

“Why do you need Warden Blood?” Morrigan inquired.

Lifting his gaze to look at her he continued. “In order to become what you are, you drink the blood of my kind. To transform. Similarly, we must transform. I have created a version of your joining ritual that uses the blood of Grey Wardens. You take the taint into yourself, what we take is your resistance. That is how my brethren are freed. In your blood lies the key to their immunity against the call of the Old Gods.”

Alistair watched intently as Morrigan and the Darkspawn continued their exchange.

“How do the Darkspawn change afterwards?”

“Once they are freed, the Darkspawn think for themselves, they speak, they act. Some, however, have reacted poorly. They are flawed and they rage against me. The Mother gathers them to stop me…as she seeks to stop you. I cannot defeat The Mother alone, and I cannot free the Darkspawn unless she is defeated. Our goals are the same.”

Nathaniel looked to Alistair, “Darkspawn or no, he has a good point, do we really want to keep killing each other forever?”  
Alistair nodded slightly, he felt like he had been fighting Darkspawn all of his life, already. “What is this ‘Mother’ exactly?”

The Darkspawn turned his gaze back to Alistair. “My most flawed creation. Freedom drove her mad, and she has poisoned the minds of the others. She has influence with the ones who have not been freed, and she gathers them as an army. I do not seek to rule my brethren. I only seek to release them from their chains.”

“You keep saying your brethren.”

The Darkspawn inclined his head. “Yes, although I was born as I am, an outsider amongst my kind, they are still my kind. Why was I born this way? I do not know. Why do some of your kind become Grey Wardens? Why do some possess magic? I have no answers.”

“Do you know how old you are?” Morrigan asked.

The Darkspawn slowly shook his head, “I do not know.”

“Do you not remember?”

The Darkspawn hesitated briefly looking again to Utha for a moment before turning back to Morrigan. “I do not.”

Morrigan turned to Alistair and dropped her voice a bit. “He doesn’t know who he is.”

“Maybe it’s not him.”

“What are the chances of that?” She turned back to the Darkspawn. “Are there others like you?”

“Not other than the ones I have freed.”

Oghren finally spoke up. “Perhaps the other Darkspawn don’t want to be freed?”

The Darkspawn slowly turned his head to Oghren. “And how would they know, when the choice has been deprived of them? Without choice, there is only one path before them and that leads to the Blight. I believe there is another way.”

“Stealing blood from Wardens is perverse.” Alistair piped in.

The Darkspawn sighed tiredly. “I thought it little different from your Order’s use of Darkspawn blood. We both do what we must in response to the Blight. The first blood came from Utha, freely given.” He gestured towards her and she bowed. “She was a Grey Warden, as you are, and joined us…many years ago.”

 

Alistair looked at Utha, “Must be near thirty years ago, right?”  
Utha looked at him, concern on her face.

“Don’t be so surprised. Maric is my father.”

Utha gasped and took a small step backwards.

“And I know you’re past the Calling. It’s why your skin looks like that. Do you remember Bregan? You’ll look like that soon enough.”

Utha shook her head.

“No, I promised her it would not happen. She feels the anger eating at her even now. It is why I must find a way to make peace with the Wardens. I must find a way to work with them, I promised her many years ago. And I shall keep my promise.”

Alistair pressed Utha, “Does he ever call you Servus?”

Utha only looked curious while the Darkspawn gasped. Alistair turned to him, “How about it Renault? Do you ever call her slave by mistake?”

The Darkspawn took a step backwards. “I…I don’t know what you are saying.”

Morrigan stepped forward, “But it seems familiar, you can feel it.”

The Darkspawn shook his head. “No, I am the Architect.”

Alistair laughed harshly. “Now that’s fitting.” He looked up to Utha again. “He created them. The Darkspawn and the Grey Wardens.”

Utha started moving down the stairs holding her sword out in front of her. The Architect looked at her and backed away slowly. When Utha reached the bottom of the stairs she held the sword out in front of her and shook it at the Architect.

“I am sorry, Utha. I do not know if it is true. I told you before I had a feeling my memory was failing me. It is why I write in those books.” The Architect’s voice was no longer calm or soothing, he sounded as agitated as Alistair felt.

“You have to stop this Alistair. Think about ‘Reyna and Zev, they need him to reverse whatever it was he did to them.”

Alistair stepped forward and pushed Utha’s sword away from the Architect. He stood in front of her and looked at her, “I need him alive. He needs to help my wife.”

Utha huffed.

“Please, we will kill The Mother and then he can help my wife, she is the Commander of the Grey. If he saves her, perhaps we can work together to end the Blights.”

Utha stared hard at Alistair for another moment before dropping her arms. She nodded and turned away, heading back up the stairs quickly.

Alistair heard the Architect’s now tremulous voice from behind him. “You will help me then?”

He turned to face the Architect. “You’ll help Sareyna?”

The Architect nodded,” I will do what I can.”

Alistair sighed, “Very well, you have an ally.”

Morrigan looked to Alistair feeling a bit uneasy, “What if he makes something worse than the Blights?”

Alistair shrugged, “Too late now.”

Oghren grunted, “If playing with their new found minds keeps the Darkspawn away from Orzammar, I’m happy.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant. I realize what a leap of faith this is for you. I hope that I prove worthy of your trust.”

“You better, or I’m feeding you to the witch.” He gestured over his shoulder towards Morrigan.

The Architect stood a little taller and moved forward, he pointed through the archway. “The Mother lies ahead, Warden. I cannot approach her physically-her Children protect her from my power, but when you reach her, I will do whatever I can to help you. You have my promise.”

********

Alistair strode towards the archway without looking back. The others followed, Morrigan paused for a moment. “I think we can help each other. I have a lot of information that may well be useful to you. Where shall I find you once this is all done?”

The Architect watched her for a few moments, seeming to study her. Finally, he spoke. “I will send the others far into the Deep Roads, far from where they can do harm, but I shall return to the Silverite mine for a while. I would like to know exactly who it is you think I am.”

Morrigan nodded, “Then meet me there in one month’s time. For now, tell me how to stop the dreams Sareyna and Zevran are having.”

“Morrigan, move it.”

“In a moment.” She called back to Nathaniel.

“What dreams?”

“They are dreaming of you, of your life. It is jeopardizing their lives, how do I stop it?”

He shook his head, “I do not know.”

Morrigan grabbed him roughly. “If something happens to them, I will kill you, slowly and very, very painfully. How do I stop the dreams?” She said, her voice was tight and very controlled; it had a very cold and dangerous edge to it.

Obviously, trying not to show that he feared her he answered deliberately, “I do not know. I will re-examine my notes to see what might be causing them.”

Morrigan shoved him away from herself in disgust. “One month, and don’t forget what I said.” Having said her piece she turned on her heel and followed after the other Wardens, magic crackling in the air around her.


	92. And Then There Was More Death

Maric’s blood was pounding so hard in his ears that he barely heard the cries of battle around him. His plan had worked better than he had hoped. There were only a few Darkspawn left that he could see. It looked like they would be triumphant after all.

As another Hurlock fell to his blade he felt the ground tremble under his feet. He turned and saw a large armored ogre clomping into the courtyard. Already, several soldiers were hurling themselves at the beast. It brushed most of them aside as if they were nothing more than insects.

Maric started heading for the monstrosity, taking his time, trying to find the best way to approach it without being knocked away. He was assessing its armor as he went, looking for a weak spot he could use to his advantage. He noticed a gap between the chest plate and the helmet, leaving a vulnerable spot at the beast’s neck.

As he approached the ogre, moving behind it to find a way to climb up on it the monster suddenly bent over and pulled a large piece of earth from the ground. Hefting it over his head, the ogre threw the boulder sized chunk.

Maric’s heart felt like it stopped when he saw the projectile’s trajectory. Resisting the urge to close his eyes he watched in horror as it flew directly at Anders and Zevran. They were standing on the battlement one moment and the next moment they were both gone.

He heard a blood curdling scream and recognized it as his own. Feeling rage and grief crawl over him like a palpable thing he screamed again. “No!” He ran at the ogre and lunged at it. He pushed off of something, possibly another fighter and flung himself at the Ogre’s neck.

Gripping the edge of the ogre’s armor Maric thrust his sword into its throat, still screaming. He pulled the sword out and stabbed the ogre again and again. Not even when the Ogre gripped him trying to pull him away did he stop. He felt the ogre stumble and then start falling backwards. He heard his voice screaming, but it sounded strange in his ears.

“No more, you get no more of my children. If you want a Theirin you take me damn you.”

Once the ogre was on its back on the ground he yanked his sword free again and plunged it into an unblinking eye. “You can’t have them. You take me.” He didn’t notice the silence the fell around him as he continued stabbing the ogre and yelling.

He felt a hand on his arm and moved to jerk his arm away.

“Maric, stop. It’s dead.”

Maric stopped and looked at her, she was streaked with blood, dirt caked much of her face and armor. She tugged on his arm gently. “Come down, they’re all dead. We won.”

Maric looked around at the men and women standing around them. They all looked relieved, if a bit confused. He climbed down off the ogre and looked to Sareyna. He felt pain grip him again and he wrapped his arms around Sareyna not caring who saw or heard him. “Anders…” he sobbed against her shoulder. “I wasn’t…fast enough.” He clutched at her back and she wrapped her arms around him. “I keep letting my children die.” He shook his head, still buried against her shoulder.

********

Sareyna finally realized what Maric was saying and she felt her breath hitch. “Anders?” her voice was tremulous. She pulled back and scanned the wall and saw a large chunk of it missing where Anders and Zevran had been standing earlier. “Where are they Maric? Where are Zevran and Anders?” Her voice was getting close to hysterical.

Maric stood upright, tears stains tracking down his cheeks. “The ogre knocked them off the wall.” He shook his head. “They didn’t have a chance.”

Sareyna took in a shaky breath and shook her head no, tears in her eyes. “No…no…please…no.” She sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. She started sobbing, “NO!”

Maric crouched down and wrapped his arms around her while she wept. The soldiers standing near the duo slowly started moving away, leaving the two to grieve.

********

“Holy Maker, that’s ugly, even for a broodmother.” Alistair made a disgusted face as they walked into the lair.

“What’s wrong with it? I’ve never seen one that looked like that.” Oghren looked as disgusted as Alistair.

Alistair shrugged, “Maybe it’s a byproduct of the Architect’s ritual?”

As they approached the stench of her hit them and they all recoiled slightly.

“Keep an eye out. Look at all the pods.” Nathaniel nodded up towards The Mother. “They run the whole length of the room.”

They stopped a few feet in front of the hideous broodmother.

“Now the pieces fall into place. The Grey Warden comes, the instrument of The Father. Oh, and the Father, he is but a shadow. How my children protect me. How they love me.”

Alistair cringed at the sound of her voice, she even sounded utterly mad.

A specter of the Architect appeared beside them. “I have told you many times Mother, I am not the Father, I am simply the Architect.”

“It does not change what you are. You took away the beautiful music and left us with nothing.”

“It was a mistake to free you. It has left you with madness, I am truly sorry.”

“What’s done is done. The mother is a horror and must die.” Alistair spat.

“Ah, but perhaps the Warden would like to hear how it was the Father that began the Blight. You want the source of the Archdemon? The one that brought our kind to the surface? Here he is.”

The Architect lowered his head.

“Well paint me green and call me a turnip.”

“Really, Oghren you’re surprised that he…of all people…started a Blight?” Alistair arched a brow at Oghren.

“No, suppose not.”

The Architect looked up at the sound of the two of them talking. He seemed to disregard their remarks, “Ah, there it is then. Unfortunate. I did find the Old God Urthemiel, but I did not wish another Blight. I attempted my joining ritual. My hope was that this would free all Darkspawn, unravel the curse from its source. Alas, I was unlucky.”

Alistair snorted, “Do you even think about the repercussions of your actions?”

The Architect’s voice was again calm and cultured. “Is it not the way of the Grey Wardens to do what must be done, in the name of combating the Blight? The Blight is a menace, both for your people and mine. To end it requires sacrifice and risk.”

The Mother cackled, “And how lonely the Father was, how terrible to be the outcast, the outsider. He claims he wishes the Darkspawn to be free, but what he truly wants is to correct them."

The Architect looked back to Alistair, “However you feel about what I have done, the Mother is mad, she cannot be allowed to…”

His words were cut off with a wave of the Mother’s hand, the specter disappeared “Begone shadow! You cannot harm the Mother anymore than you already have. And now the hero is alone. Oh, the Mother knows your ways. You will not let her be, no, not after what she has done. And so it must end, it all must come crashing down.” He voice started sounding far away, almost wishful. “Perhaps, we will hear the song again when we die. Oh, let it come, let it come.” The Mother’s face seemed to peel open in four sections, revealing muscle and bone as she screamed.

All of them drew their weapons and the battle was joined. Nathaniel and Morrigan concentrated on picking of the dozens of Childer that kept pouring into the lair as Alistair and Oghren hacked away at the Mother.

********

Suddenly, Morrigan felt her mana drained away. She looked down and saw a glowing glyph of negation. “Fuck.” She moved back out of the way and quickly drank a Lyrium potion. From there on she tried to keep moving while she cast, on the few occasions she paused to cast a larger spell she found her mana drained again.

After the fifth time Morrigan had had enough. She was feeling a bit loopy from drinking all the lyrium and knew that the Mother was going to just keep draining her mana away. Morrigan grabbed her knife and made shallow cuts along the inside of each arm. Reaching out she held all of the childer in the lair paralyzed.

Most of them were already injured and bleeding, she used it to her advantage. She used their blood to fuel her spells as she started firing them in rapid succession at the Mother. When the Mother realized that her glyph was having no effect on Morrigan she started screaming in frustration.

Oghren and Alistair continued to attack her as Nathaniel started taking care of the now paralyzed Childer. Morrigan felt herself start to tire as the Childer were killed as she had to use more and more of her own blood to fuel her spells.

She was surprised when Nathaniel grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the fight. “Enough, all the little things are dead and the Mother is nearly so.”

Morrigan sagged to the floor exhausted. “Help them.”

********

Nathaniel nodded and went back to fight, his arrows landing with a dull thud as they hit the massive creature. The Mother was waiving her tentacles around, trying to knock Alistair or Oghren down, but for the most part they were able to avoid her clumsy attempts.

There was blood flowing down from her forehead, and running into her eyes. And she kept shrieking the whole time. Oghren spun and hacked off the tentacle closest to him, Nathaniel pinned another one to the ground with an arrow.

When the Mother bent down to scream at them Alistair took his sword and shoved it straight into the middle of her face. “Shut up, you crazy bitch!” She let out a last weakened squeal then slumped forward. Alistair grunted in satisfaction and turned and started walking out of the lair.

Morrigan raised a brow at him, “Going to leave that blade here to rot?”

Alistair scowled, “I was trying to make a dramatic exit.” He laughed suddenly, “Alright,” he jogged back and pulled his blade from the Mother’s face with a wet pop. “Let’s go home .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Part 2, part three will be coming in a few days. Thank you to those who have followed this story, I appreciate it, and hope you like the third part just as much.


End file.
